Tequila Sunrise
by 2old4fanfic
Summary: It started with a Tequila Sunrise and a drunken text to her ex, Jacob. Then came two pink lines on a plastic stick. Now, she's trapped with her stuck up boss in an elevator. He has an outrageous proposal that will solve her need for cash and his need for human contact. She may need a shot to decide. Canon couples eventually
1. Chapter 1 Bad Idea

Chapter 1

Tequila had been a bad idea.

Drinking alone, bad idea.

Drunk dialing her ex, bad idea.

Going home with him…

Letting him go bareback after he'd been with that skank Leah for the last six months. Really bad idea. Bella squirmed out from under Jake's heavy arm. So romantic, she still had her tank top on.. It, and her bra, were shoved up under her armpits. She pulled them down and started picking through the blanket and sheets, looking for her panties.

Jacob lay face down on the bed, big arms spread edge to edge of the queen sized mattress that took up most of his room. His big muscles, tan skin and long wild black hair- she had to admit, he was kinda beautiful. He finally stopped snoring, and now his hips were humping his mattress. Judging by the spunk running down her thighs, they'd done it at least twice. What the boy lacked in finesse he made up for in stamina. The room stunk of sex and beer and his boots, which at least he'd taken off and were by the door. There, under his chin, she could see the corner of her red thong. She climbed back on the mattress and tried pulling it out from under his face.

He was really getting into his dream now. "Yeah, baby. Feels so good."

She felt a little smug. The long distance thing had been too much for Jake, or maybe it was Leah who let it be known that she was happy to take care of his needs while Bella was across the country at college. Maybe she should wake him up for a repeat performance, he'd obviously missed her. He'd said he'd had a fight with Leah. Maybe…

He groaned, "Baby, I love you. Leah, I fucking love you…yeah."

She ripped the panties from under his face. She grabbed his teeshirt from the chair and wiped the mess from between her legs and threw the shirt on the bed. It landed on his face. She saw her shorts on the floor on top of her flip flops. She dressed herself, peeked out into the hall, then scooted into the bathroom to do some damage repair.

She splashed her face with water, put some toothpaste on her finger and rubbed around her mouth. Luckily she had a hair tie in her pockets and finger combed her hair back until she no longer resembled Big Foot. There was a clean face cloth so she got rid of her raccoon eyes. Now, figuring out how to get back to the bar and her truck.

Before she made it to the kitchen, she heard Jake's dad, Billy. "Bella, you want some coffee?"

She rounded the corner into the little kitchen. Billy was pouring a second mug from the pot. He rolled to the fridge and got out the half and half. "You still take it light and sweet?"

She slid onto the orange vinyl covered seat she'd sat in a million times before. "How did you know it was me?"

He smiled, rolling over to her and handing her the mug. "Daughter, my son is not so delicate in the bathroom. And Leah called looking for him three times last night."

She blushed, sipping at the coffee, trying to cover her face with the mug.

Billy drank then held the mug between his hands. "Daughter, you know I love you as if you were my own, but do think this was a good idea? He's been very serious about Leah. And you have your own life in New York."

Bella shook her head. "No, Billie. Not a good idea. I was stupid and..."

"Young," he added. "I was young once too. If this was a mistake, let's forget all about it. I'll drive you back home, and I will be surprised and happy to see you at the barbeque tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." She reached over and hugged Billy. She loved him like a second father.

They drove in the secondhand wheelchair equipped van that had been donated by the former owner's family. It was the only one like it on the reservation or in town. When Bella saw Leah's little gold Honda coming the other way, she ducked down in her seat. She watched in the sideview mirror as the other car drove towards the house they'd just left.

Billy chuckled in the driver's seat. "Are you sorry you missed your old friend? Should I turn around?"

"NO!" she shrieked.

He laughed and she slapped his arm.


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Woman

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the follows and the reviews! Just like all those FF writers have been saying over the years, those little notices in your inbox are a lot of fun.**

**In case you didn't know, any characters you recognize aren't mine. No copyright infringement, I make no money from this. I'm just playing here to keep my sanity.**

**Chapter 2 The Other Woman**

The truck wheezed in relief as she turned it off, parking on the street in front of the little white house. At least she got there before Charlie finished his shift.

The side door to the kitchen was open. Sue, Bella's stepmother, was in the kitchen making pancakes. When she and Charlie married, Sue had painted the cabinets a pale green, put up new curtains and wallpaper. The kitchen never looked, or smelled, as good when her biological mother, Renee, was still head cook.

Bella gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning. I'm just gonna take a shower. Please, don't tell Charlie when I got home."

"Honey, you're father's a cop. First thing he's going to do is put his hand on the hood of that truck and see if it's still warm. Where were you?"

Bella sucked in her lip. Sue was Billy's cousin. Bella loved Billy, but he gossiped like an old woman. Sue was going to find out sooner or later, and later would only mean the barbeque they were all going to this afternoon. Bella caved.

"I was with Jacob."

"Does Leah know about this?"

It was a much more complicated question than it seemed. Sue and Leah were distantly related as well. Charlie was always hanging out on the reservation with his best friend Billy Black. After Renee ditched them, Bella went with him, and became best friends with Jacob and Leah, which was great, until Jacob decided he wanted to be more than friends with Bella. When Bella left for college, they did the long distance thing for a year. She wasn't quite sure exactly when or how Leah convinced Jacob that a local girlfriend was better than one on the other side of the country, but she was pretty sure Leah used the semester Bella went to England (and a blowjob) to claim him. Now Leah and Jacob had been going out for almost two years, so in a way, Bella was now the other woman.

Which was not fair, Bella thought. Leah was only getting a taste of her own medicine.

Sue coughed. "I said, does Leah know?"

"No. Unless Jacob is stupid enough to tell her, if he even remembers."

Sue shook her head. "Are you starting up with him again…"

"No," Bella cut in. "I was feeling sorry for myself and Sam bought me a Tequila Sunrise, then I started with shots…I knew I was too impaired to drive, so I called Jacob. To give me a ride."

"I bet he gave you a ride."

"Mom!"

Sue shooed her out of the kitchen. "Go take a shower. Maybe you'll be lucky and Charlie will get stuck with some paperwork and your truck will have time to cool off. Go on."

Bella took the second pan of cupcakes out of the oven and put them on the cooling rack she'd set up on the kitchen table. Her half brother Seth was plowing through his third stack of blueberry pancakes with the butter and syrup heated together, by Bella, for each stack. He reached for a cupcake.

Bella pulled the hot pan away from him. "Hey, you're ten years old buddy, you know better than to grab something right out of the oven."

"But they smell so good." He gave her the big lip and puppy eyes but she waved him off.

He sat back while Bella tipped the cupcakes out of the pan, just as Charlie walked in the door.

Charlie tickled Seth around the middle. "Did you eat all my pancakes?"

"No Daddy," he laughed, "Mom saved some batter."

Charlie grabbed a cupcake, then bounced it back and forth in his hands. "This is hot!"

Bella shook her head at him. She was glad he was late, the truck had to be nice and cool by now.

Charlie blew on the cupcake in his hand. "Hey Bells, nice parking job."

Bella gave him a look. "Thanks?"

"Yeah," Charlie spoke around the cupcake in his mouth, "You were parked nice and straight in front of Sam's Pub at 5:00 this morning. Care to explain?"

Sue came in and took the remaining cupcake out of Charlie's hand while kissing him on the cheek. "Those are for the picnic Chief. And Bella's a big girl, she got home safely." She cut her eyes over to Seth, whose complete attention was on what sounded to be an adult's only conversation.

Bella backed out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Yeah, well I have to get dressed so…"

Charlie leaned around the door jamb. "Since when does it take you three hours to get dressed?"

"Alice sent clothes with me." Surprisingly, he bought the explanation and went back in the kitchen. He and Sue had met her roommates, Alice and Angela, last year. Alice had talked almost nonstop for their entire visit, and trimmed Sue's hair and did her makeup to, according to Alice, "Frame her amazing eyes."

Bella knew Charlie's routine. Eat breakfast, take a shower, take a nap, then off to the res for the picnic. If she could stay out of his way long enough he'd forget the thing with the truck. After all she was here, no worse for the wear. She pulled out the clothes Alice packed for her. The fact that Alice worked at H&M clothing was both a good thing and a bad thing. She cherrypicked the best stuff for them, but even with her employee discount they spent too much. Originally Alice had picked out a sweet white eyelet sundress with 4 inch tall espadrilles. Then Bella explained that the celebration she was heading to would be held on a beach, which required a good walk through the woods, and most likely she would be sitting on rocks or old logs. Alice was disappointed, but quickly turned to a pair of cutoff jean shorts that she had frayed herself, paired with a halter vest thing in red, which she swore made Bella "radiant." To Alice, no one was ever pretty, they were "extraordinary or glowing or radiant or amazing."

Bella shook out the halter. Even by her standards it needed ironing. She heard the shower cut on and trotted down the stairs to the laundry room.

Seth followed her as she set up the board. "Are you still Jake's girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's dating Leah."

"That's dumb. She's mean."

She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "You're a smart kid."


	3. Chapter 3 Not A Fourth of July Party

**A/N Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate all those readers willing to give my freshman effort a shot. I will be updating a couple times a week. Reviews do make me want to write faster. To my cousin, who's also reading- sorry I shocked you. Don't tell my mother! oxoxo**

**Chapter 3 Not a Fourth of July Party**

Bella hated driving in the cruiser, but Seth was in his glory. He sat next to Bella on the backseat, waving at every man, woman, child and dog they passed.

Alice was still texting her, and Bella was texting back, holding the foil covered platter of cupcakes on her lap between her elbows.

Alice- What do you mean it's not a Fourth of July party? Today is July 4th and you're going to a party, so…

Bella- The Quileute tribe is a sovereign nation. They don't celebrate American Independence Day.

Alice- So what's the party for?

Bella- Everyone has off, so there's going to be ceremonial dancing, storytelling, a drum circle and food

Alice- Hot guys?

Bella- My brother is right next to me trying to read this. TTYL.

She put her phone on silent. Alice could go on and on. She'd already demanded that Bella send pictures of herself fully dressed and nixed the first pair of earrings Bella chose and made her redo her hair into a loose bun instead of a pony tail. Normally Bella would have ignored her, but when you're going to see your I-think-he's-my-ex the day after you drunkenly hook up with him, you want to look good.

Charlie parked in the grass next to a mud covered pickup. The line of parked vehicles went on a long way on both sides of the road, and cars were pulling in behind them. Bella waited for Sue to get the potato salad she'd made. Charlie jogged after Seth, who couldn't wait to find some of his cousins who drove in from Oregon.

Sue held the plastic bowl in one arm and reached with the other to pull down the back of Bella's top. "B, your top doesn't reach your bottoms. Doesn't Alice know your size?"

Bella looked down, suddenly concerned, "Doesn't it look good?"

Sue shook her head. "Too good, I don't want you to give your father a heart attack, or have to fight off those crazy boys."

Bella held her head high. Looking too good had rarely been her problem before Alice. Alice had altered her baggy clothes to fit her body, thrown out the hopeless stuff, and had given her some hairstyling tips beyond her usual pony tail or not-a-ponytail style. She wasn't the fashionista Alice was, but she'd come far from the timid self conscious girl who'd left Forks. She wasn't afraid of looking good. She didn't want to give her father a heart attack, but she wouldn't mind giving Jacob a little rise.

She tripped on the gravel path. She shouldn't have listened to Alice about the flip-flops ("But how are you going to show off those cute red toenails in sneakers?"). She tripped, but she didn't fall. A big warm hand was holding her upper arm, saving her from a faceplant.

Bella looked up at her rescuer. It was Quil, one of Jake's pals. "Thanks, I almost dropped my cupcakes."

Quil let go of her arm, but his hand slid along the exposed skin on her shoulders and trailed down her spine. "Glad to help. You know I don't want anything to happen to your cupcakes."

Sue was suddenly shoving her plastic tub in Quil's chest. "Thanks for offering to help your old Auntie. Bring this to one of the coolers for me."

Quil stepped back with a smile. "Yes Auntie. Get a good seat for the Wolf dancing. You won't want to miss me today."

This wasn't Bella's first tribal ceremony, so she knew the dancers often wore elaborate masks and makeup. "How will I know which is you?"

"Easy," he called over his shoulder, "I'm the best one."

He strutted away. He had plenty to strut about, thought Bella. He was as tall as Jake, with the Same dark hair, same broad shoulders, same nice tight…

"Daughter, are you listening?" Sue asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I said, please be careful. Between the food and the beer and the testosterone it doesn't take much to start a fight at these things."

Bella smiled. She wasn't a slut, but she liked boys and she liked sex, which she'd had very little of since the break up with Jake. One of the things that had ticked her off the most about Jake and Leah's secret hookup, was that while she was away in England, she had had plenty of chances to have fun with the cute English boys with their accents and dry sense of humor. She'd met one guy in a pub with the most gorgeous green eyes and devilish grin. She'd been thinking about her poor, lonely boyfriend back home when she said no to the invite to said Englishman's flat. She would love to jump in a time machine and replay that night. For that reason alone Jacob and Leah deserved some aggravation.

There was something primal in the beat of the drums, the guttural sounds the dancers made, the chanting of the singers. Bella watched from her perch on a huge rock. The juxtaposition of some of the fully costumed dancers sitting in the folding camp chairs that said "Newton's Outfitters" on the back made her giggle. Or maybe it was the beer that caused the giggles. Or maybe it was the suede looking pants Quil was wearing, which were slipping lower on his hips as he danced. Some of the dancers wore shorts under the traditional costumes, but a few of the dancers, Jacob and Quil included, wore the clothing as their ancestors did, leather to skin. Mmmm, Bella sighed.

She saw Leah sitting across the circle, but ignored her. Instead she watched Jacob move. Sure he was a jerk, but the things he could do with his body. A little line of sweat trailed from his headdress, down his neck, to his collar bone. He could shake it for her anytime.

"He's mine, stop looking at him," Leah hissed from behind Bella.

Bella smirked, mission accomplished. "Which one? Whose boyfriend are you poaching today?"

Leah squatted behind Bella, and if her aunt or mother were watching they might think the girls were whispering secrets. Except that their mothers and aunts knew them.

Leah hissed again. "I know what you did last night, bitch."

Bella chuckled. "Takes one to know one."

Leah chuffed. "That's all you got? You go to some fancy college and that's all you come up with?"

"I was just trying to speak at a level you could comprehend. Let me make it easier for you. Leah sees cock. Leah sucks cock…"

"You scrawny white bitch…"

"Oh, yeah, let's go there you bigot…"

"Isabella, Leah." Sue spoke in her no nonsense voice. "Go open the desserts. Grandmother Clearwater needs your help."

Grandmother Clearwater was not their grandmother by blood… but she was everyone's grandmother. She wasn't 5 foot tall, including the black and silver braids she wore coiled on her head. She shuffled behind one of the folding tables covered with platters, removing foil and plastic covers.

Bella started on the table to Grandmother's left, Leah went right. As Bella tucked lids under containers and wadded up plastic wrap, she thought about Leah. She decided if they'd never been friends, this wouldn't hurt so much. For years there were sleepovers, sandcastles built in the cold wet sand on First Beach, stargazing at night, baking cookies in each other's kitchens. They got their ears pierced together, bought cheap lipstick and mascara together, they mooned over boy bands together. Was it all Leah's fault? Why did Jacob choose Bella first, then Leah? And why did neither of them tell her…she had to heard from Seth. She remembered her sweet little brother's voice on the phone, breaking her heart with his question, "Bella, why does Jake keep kissing Leah if he's your boyfriend?"

The last platter had frosted brownies. Bella was licking the frosting off her little finger when Quil came around the table towards her.

He was still sweating from the dance. He wore all of his costume except his headdress, his chest painted with dark paints. He pointed at Bella's frosting covered finger. "I'll take some of that."

She moved to put a brownie on a napkin when Quil grabbed her wrist, bringing her finger to his mouth and licking it. "Now that's what I want."

Grandmother swatted at the boy towering over her, "The other side of the table Little Quil. That's not what we're serving."

Bella looked down, hiding a smile. She saw Jacob at the other end of the table giving Quil the evil eye as Bella handed him a brownie wrapped in a napkin. She leaned over and grabbed a cupcake and handed it to Quil as well. "I saved this one for you."

Quil backed away holding his desserts up. "I've got to get changed. I'm gonna find you later."

Bella smiled back at him, then glanced over at her former best friends. One was scowling down at her post and one was stomping away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the double post..I'm still new on this side of FF**

**A/N Thanks to Krazi4TwiSaga and her smutty little heart for rec'ing my story. Your readers have been showing me the love...Thanks so much. This bit of naughtiness is for you. More good news- Miss Winkles has offered to beta for me, which will cut down on those annoying inconsistencies. Read "Follow the Sun" if you're looking for a tasty Aussie Surferward, and who isn't? Last thing, Bella's not cheating on Edward-she hasn't met him yet**

**Chapter 4 Blue Flame**

Quil and one of his friends threw a pallet that had been washed up on the beach into the bonfire. The wood was encrusted in sea salt, and as it started to burn, blue and purple flames licked up around it.

Bella watched Quil approach her log. He was back to wearing shorts and a tee shirt but he still had some of the paint on his face . He asked, "You got room for me?"

"Sure." She moved to scoot over, but he surprised her, scooping her up under her legs and back, then sitting down, setting her in his lap.

"Hey!" she protested mildly, "Caveman."

"You looked cold, " he answered. "I'm a lot warmer than that log."

She gave in and leaned against his warm chest. His arms circled her loosely. From her perch Bella could see Jake a couple of yards away. Leah sat straddling him, her tongue, Bella guessed, halfway to his intestines.

Bella was a little tired, a little buzzed, and a little jealous. When Quil started kissing her neck, she let him.

When he whispered, "I know a better way to keep warm," she followed him into the woods. He led her by the hand into the tree. One glance over her shoulder gave her what she wanted—Jake was kissing Leah, but his eyes were following her. _Take that_, she thought.

She could still see the distant glow of the fire through the pine trees. Quil stopped and lifted her up, holding her roughly against a tree.

"Oww, my back!" she squeaked.

"Sorry." He pulled his shirt off over his head and draped it over her back, then lifted her up again. She wrapped her legs around him. His skin was warm, and it seemed like there were acres of it, firm and smooth under her hands. He pushed his hips against her, rubbing his substantial cock against the zipper of her little shorts. She closed her eyes and let herself just feel. Quil had checked her out more than once while she'd been with Jake. He always had that bit of swagger in his walk, that bad boy glint in his eye.

She squirmed to get him at just the right angle. His body held her against the tree. He tried to slid his free hand up under her halter, but there wasn't enough room, so he cupped her breast over the fabric. "Can you take this off?"

"It hooks in the back." She reached up to loosen her top. He kept kissing her, shoulders, neck, collarbone. "Quil stop."

He rocked his hips against her, but stopped kissing, his head held against her skin. "What?"

"You know I can't be your girlfriend. I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"I'm fine with that."

"I mean when I come back to visit, we can't just hook up. This is a one time thing. I'm kind of using you. To get back at Jake."

He laughed into her neck. "What do you take me for? I know exactly what you're doing. I'm doing the same thing."

It hit Bella suddenly—that's right, Leah and Quil had been going out when she first left for school. Did Leah end it with him before she slept with Jacob, or did she just string him along until she secured his replacement? _ Live in the moment_, she scolded herself. Why was she thinking about Leah when this gorgeous man was between her legs, promising to make her forget what they'd done to her?

He started again, warm, slow kisses along her jaw, hips rocking between her legs. "I'll make you feel good, and we both get what we want. I don't have to be Mr. Right. I'm happy to be Mr. Right Now."

She giggled. "That was so freaking cheesy. Don't use that line again."

"You don't like that one? How about this one? Shut up and kiss me."

He really had a talent, Bella thought as his tongue dove into her mouth. Her top hung around her waist, and they were skin to skin, his one hand kneading her breast , his other hand rubbing up and down her side.

He pulled his lips away from her mouth, and started kissing down her neck. Between kisses he spoke. "You have no idea," _kiss, kiss, kiss,_ "how long I've wanted to do this." He kissed down to her right breast, caressing the nipple with his tongue.

She panted for air, thankful for the chance to take a deep breath and for the sensations flowing from where his mouth was doing its duty. Tingles were spreading out from her chest. She was getting wetter by the second. If he had a condom, she decided, she'd let him use it. She opened her eyes for a second, and saw something, a beam of light sweeping through the trees. "Quil…Quil!" She pulled on his hair to get him to stop.

He lifted his head from her chest. They both heard Charlie calling, "Isabella…Bella! Where are you?"

Quil seemed to be paralyzed. She hit his shoulder. "Put me down, put on your shirt, hurry!"

He put her on her feet. She pulled up the sides of her top, and with her hands behind her neck tried to refasten it. _Damn it Alice, she thought, did you have to replace the original button, which Alice thought was tacky, with this tiny freaking hook?_

Quil pulled his shirt over his head and yelled, "Over here Chief Swan."

"Damn it Quil, I'm not done!" She hid behind him, frantically trying to unite both sides of her garment. It finally caught, and she smoothed her hair down and stepped next to Quil, just as Charlie's flashlight found them.

"Bella, why aren't you answering your phone? Your mother thought something happened?"

Quil and Bella spoke over each other.

"The reception on the rez is really spotty Chief"

"Sorry Dad, I turned my phone off before, cause Alice kept texting me."

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" He ran the beam up and down Bella, then did the same to Quil. "Never mind. I don't want to know. We're leaving in five minutes. Wipe that paint off yourself before your mother sees you."

Bella's hands went to her face and tried to wipe away the evidence.

Quil stepped forward, "I can give her a ride home Chief."

He turned away, swinging his flash light behind him in dismissal. "Not happening. Four minutes, Bella."

"I gotta go."

"Yeah, I know. So, this was a one time only thing?"

"I think so."

"So one more kiss won't hurt." He pulled her head to him, sweeping his hand down her back to her butt and kissed her until she was breathless again, then he squeezed her ass with both hands. "I've always wanted to do that too."

She ran after Charlie before she lost his light.


	5. Chapter 5 Canary Yellow

**A/N Many thanks to Miss Winkles for the fine Beta Job. A Beta is a person you don't think you need, then when they do what they do you wonder what you did without them. She also just posted a new chapter to "Follow the Sun", which is what I'll be reading after I post this**

Chapter 5 Canary Yellow

Newark Airport was not her happy place. People in New Jersey were in a hell of a bigger hurry than in Washington, and the people who were not from New Jersey or New York—well, they just got in the way of those who were, creating knots of people with luggage who didn't know where to go, being yelled at by natives who did know where they wanted to go and were happy to tell the visitors where they should go for getting in their way.

She hated traveling in this direction. She always felt like a slug waiting for her body to adjust to the three hour time change. She hated leaving Seth, Sue and Charlie, in that order. Charlie had been none too pleased by her behavior at the celebration. He'd grunted at her at least twice, which from Charlie was almost a lecture. Sue slipped some cash into her pocket as she was hugging her goodbye, telling her to be safe and stay out of trouble. Seth had hugged her as hard as he could, which was a long standing tradition, but now was starting to become painful. He was going to be a big guy. She kind of wished she could be around more to help him become a good man, not a jerk like Jake.

On the other hand, she didn't have to take the train, and transfer twice, to get back to school. Alice told her she was borrowing a car from a guy named Jasper. The only Jasper she knew was the mascot from Manhattan College. She, Ange and Alice had a great time when their school played basketball against them last year. Every time Manhattan fouled or tripped or fumbled, they'd yell "What the hell's a JASPER?" It seemed hysterical at the time, but the flask full of vodka Alice brought with her might have helped make it funnier. She didn't think Alice knew anyone else from there, but Bella had been gone a week.; leave it to Alice to meet someone who would willingly hand over the keys to his car.

She stepped onto the sidewalk into the humidity of July in New Jersey. She glanced at the signs; she was right where Alice said to meet her. Alice was great for many things.; being on time wasn't one of them. Bella moved away from the door and closer to the building to get away from the flow of travelers. She watched for Alice, holding her hair off her neck to keep it from sticking. She reached into a pocket for an elastic band, and flipped her head forward to gather her hair into a pony tail. Head down, she saw a shiny black wingtip shoe step into her field of vision. The shiny shoe led to a sharply creased grey pant leg, which lead to a trimly fitted butt, then to a blinding white shirt, its cuffs folded up, a tie loose around its open collar,. A suit jacket over one arm and, the other arm up, its hand holding a phone to a man's ear., Bella watched as he took deep breaths, his nostrils flaring. Businessmen were supposed to have controlled coifs, not the crazy mess of coppery- brown hair that looked like he'd held his head outside the window while they'd been flying. He wore dark sunglasses, Alice would have known the brand, but even with his eyes covered he was beautiful.

_NO Bella,_ she scolded herself. Half the trip she'd been chanting in her head, "No more stupid boys,", and by the look her seat mate gave her, she may have said it out loud as well.

But he was a man, not a boy.

_Step away from the pretty man,_ she told herself.

And then he spoke.

"God damn it, Tanya, you knew when my flight landed. Why did you make an appointment for this morning? It's physically impossible for me to get there, even if the car service was here, which it's not."

His voice was deep and smooth,. And all angry like that? Pretty hot. Bella loved men with sexy voices; it was one of her vices.

Another of her vices: eavesdropping.

She straightened up, pressing the girls forward a little as she played with her hair, hoping his car service would be really late, and he'd realize that this Tanya bitch was a waste, and his true love was right here on the sidewalk next to him.

Vice three? Making up little fantasies about people she didn't know.

"If you want to find out the sex, go ahead." There was a pause. An, angry voice could be heard coming from his phone. "Yes, of course I would have liked to be there, but you've made that impossible, haven't you." He let go of the handle to his suitcase and, and when pinched the bridge of nose between the fingers of his left hand she noticed the wedding ring. Bella watches as he said something else, before clicking his phone off.

_Married_, she thought, _but sure as hell not happily._

A horn honked, and someone squealed, "Hey bitch, looking for a good time?"

Alice was behind the wheel of an old, canary yellow Porsche. Bella glanced back to see what her fantasy man was up to, but he was gone.

Alice got out of the car and tackled her in a hug. "You're back! Good thing you travel light, the trunk space in this thing is, like, non-existent. I told Jasper if we ever went on a road trip with this car we'd have to get a trailer for my luggage, and he said "Anything you want, baby. Isn't this a great color? And it's so fast, just wait, we'll be back to the apartment in, like, five minutes,. Oh! I got curtains and we painted, it looks so good! And Ange, our little Angela, met a guy. He's friends with Jasper, and they're in love, it's like fate I tell you…"

Bella would have interrupted, but she knew Alice had to spew it out before she could listen to anything Bella had to say. She was also glad the seatbelts worked as the car jerked, then jumped as Alice changed gears. Since when did Alice drive a stick?

"And Jasper taught me to drive a stick shift, since his car has a manual transmission, and he said I did so good that he let me drive it to pick you up! Cause' I told him the train ride to school was ridic long, and I could just come get you so you could meet the man I'm going to marry that much faster…"

"WHAT?" Bella yelled. "Back it up, Alice"

"I can't back up, we're on the turnpike."

"Back up to where you're going to marry this dude you didn't even know when I left, eight days ago."

Bella collapsed on her new bed spread that coordinated with the freshly painted lavender walls, both of which were not there when she left. Alice had found the comforter on clearance ("80% off, Bella,. How could I not buy it? It's you.") And apparently, when she and Angela went to Home Depot, they met roommates Ben and Jasper, who were also looking for paint and, apparently, girlfriends.

Alice barged in. "No, no, no, missy. I've allotted an hour for you to shower and get changed into something cute so you can meet our boys. We're going to pick them up and go to lunch,. I can hardly wait; it will be amazing, my best friends and my Jasper all together."

As she yapped on like an annoying, yet well intentioned, little dog, Bella considered her options.

- Ignore Alice; kind of like ignoring a tsunami - impossible.

- Fake a fall in the shower; pointless. If Alice didn't drag her to the ER, she'd stay to wake her every hour in case of concussion.

- Face the facts; resistance is futile.

Resigned, she got up and headed to the shower. Alice was _still_ talking. It was a good thing she planned to be a preschool teacher, the only way to match her level of energy was with a room full of three-year-olds.

Clean and dry, Bella returned to her room not the slightest bit surprised that Alice had laid out a blue sundress for her, complete with a web belt, some scary espadrille's she'd tried to send to Forks with her, and some dangly, iridescent, crystal earrings.

Alice had once explained her clothing philosophy regarding the three of them. "We all have dark hair and the same tone of skin. If we wear the same colors we'll look like triplets." Alice conveniently ignored that Angela had six-inches on the two of them. "If we wear the wrong colors together, we'll clash, and who wants that? If I coordinate our looks we'll all look great together, and individually."

Bella would have argued, but when Alice put them together, they did look good.

Angela looked wonderful in an off the shoulder white peasant blouse and blue and yellow patterned skirt. Alice wore a canary yellow shorts jumpsuit with spaghetti straps and big silver bangle bracelets.

Bella pointed at Ange's feet. "How come she gets to wear flats and I have to walk in these?"

Alice gave her a look. "I have my reasons. And you only have to walk to the elevator, to the car, then from the sidewalk to the restaurant. I think you can handle heels for that long."

The next trick was getting in the car. Angela sat in the back while Bella sat in the front. Bella peered back at her from the passenger seat. "How are we getting two guys in this car? The back seat is tiny."

Alice said confidently, "Jasper said he had six guys in this car."

Bella replied, "Were three in the trunk?"

"Ha ha, smarty pants," answered Alice. "I already have it figured out. Jasper will drive, I will sit in the front since he's my boo. You have the shortest legs, so you can sit in the middle."

"With Angela and her boyfriend on either side of me? Been there, done that; not happening."

"Fine," Alice moaned. "Ben in the middle."

"With a girl on either side? Again, been there."

Angela spoke at last. "Why don't the three of us sit in the back? The restaurant isn't that far, then no one is uncomfortable."

Alice huffed out, "Fine."

Alice laid on the horn as she pulled up to the no parking zone in front of their building. It was newer, taller, and cleaner looking than their place - but that wasn't that hard to do.

If Ange had six inches on them, the guy with long blonde hair that rushed out of the building to scoop Alice up had six more. He swung her around twice before kissing her and putting her back on her feet.

He held his hand out to Bella. "And you must be Miss Swan. Jasper Beauregard Whitlock, at your service."

Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, southern accent and southern manners? Bella could see why Alice had fallen so fast and so hard. If he was for real, he was a keeper.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella, may I introduce you to my roommate, Benjamin Cheney, of the Ohio Cheney's."

Ben's appearance explained Ange's shoes; he was an inch or two shorter than she was. He didn't seem to care, holding her hand and grinning, he looked like he'd won the lottery.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Ben?"

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Bella." He held out a sweaty hand to shake hers. Ben had dark hair, was very short, was _not_ southern and was _not_ smooth. But from the look in Angela's eyes, he was perfect.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the sneak peek at Edward. He'll be back, but we're still building. The story will jump forward by American holidays with each of the next few chapters, bringing us closer to Edward and his proposal. (You will not have to wait for the actual holiday to see them) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Someone else has recc'd me out there...I have a bunch of new readers, but they haven't said who sent them. Who ever it was, many thanks! **

**2old**


	6. Chapter 6 Labor Day

**A/N Biggest Chapter yet. Thanks for the 1 a.m. beta Miss Winkles. You know the calendar is for you**

Chapter 6 Labor Day

Bella woke to an annoying sound was coming through her bedroom door, the noise repeating over and over, and getting louder and louder, until Alice burst through the door, singing and dancing in a Conga line of one.

"It's Labor Day weekend!" she said shaking her hips. "It's Labor Day Weekend!" She stepped into and out of Bella's doorway, repeating the phrase; "It's Labor Day weekend!", and cha cha'ing over to the bed "It's Labor Day Weekend!" Alice stepped up and over Bella, swaying her arms one way and her hips the other. "It's Labor Day Weekend!"

Bella's hand shot up and grabbed Alice by the knee, pulling her down onto the bed. "What in God's name are you doing at…" she squinted at the clock, "7:52 on a Saturday morning. And yes, I know it's Labor Day weekend."

Alice tilted her head and pouted. "I'm just happy we get to see Jasper and Ben for three days! Those stupid internships take up too much of their time."

Bella turned on her stomach, and pulled the pillow over her head. "Then why aren't you bugging Ange?"

Alice pulled up the end of the pillow and stared at Bella. "It's not just that. Next week starts senior year. Senior year! Our last year as undergrads."

Bella snarled. "You mean you and Angela's last year. When I switched to the nursing program I lost a year, remember?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella! But I'm going to grad school for my Masters right away, so we'll still be in school together. So be happy! And summer camp is done, doesn't that make you happy?"

Bella nodded in agreement. Alice had been hired as the Arts and Crafts director of a local day camp. When a counselor was fired (something about inappropriate behavior with a very happy counselor in training) Bella was hired the next day to fill in. She'd been hot glued, glittered, and beaded to tears on a daily basis. Yes, she was truly happy that was over. Not happy enough to get up before eight on her first Saturday off.

"Bella, Bella, there's another thing."

"Alice, Alice, could you stop repeating everything?"

"The cleanse is officially over."

"What?"

"You said not to repeat myself."

"I will hurt you."

"Remember how hung over you were when you came back from Washington? And I said we should do a sixty day cleanse to detox ourselves from alcohol, preservatives and sugar? Well, today is September fifth. It's over!"

Bella remembered, it was just that she and Angela often snuck out to the Carvel ice cream store for a black and white milkshake while Alice was meditating. They weren't quite as cleansed as Alice. Of course, when Bella suggested sixty days of chastity, she was roundly booed, so she felt justified having her shake while the other two were having their booty calls.

"So what's your plan to celebrate?"

Alice sat up, legs crossed. "Well, Ben's bringing the grenadine, Jasper's bringing the Patron, and I'll be squeezing the fresh orange juice for our house specialty, of course; Tequila Sunrises! Then, Jasper's company is sponsoring this picnic thing this afternoon, and we're all invited."

The thought of the last time she had had a Tequila Sunrise, that night with Jake, made her nauseous. But forget him; he was not going to ruin her favorite drink.

And free food and booze at a picnic for the win.

After squeezing what seemed to be Florida's entire crop of oranges, Bella wiped up the counters while Angela washed the knives and cutting board. Alice sampled the precious juice and declared it perfect, then stowed it in the fridge. Of course, Bella had already snuck a glass and drank it straight up.

She had already taken a shower after her earlier rude awakening, and Alice had already laid out her outfit; the red halter she wore on the fourth paired this time with white shorts. She looked at the 'Thunder from Down Under' calendar posted on the refrigerator. Mr. September was looking mighty fine. She'd gone from two boys in two days, to two months with no boys at all. When she looked at the date on the calendar again, something tickled her brain. She went to her room and found her jean shorts and put them on, then pulled on the halter. Having some trouble getting the damned hook done up, she walked into Alice's room for help.

"Change of plans. One; I need help fastening this, and two; I don't think I should wear the white shorts."

Alice turned stiffly. "And why not? They're perfect with that top."

"Remember we started taking that seasonal birth control pill in May? Aren't we due to have our periods?"

Alice lowered her head. "What are you talking about? I had my period a month ago, in August. Didn't you?"

Bella squinted at her. "No, you get your period every four months, so September."

Alice shook her head. "No, you get your period four times a year, once every three months, not four. Glad you're not a math major."

Bella shook her head and turned her back to Alice to close her top. When Bella turned around, Alice gasped. "Look at your ta-tas. They weren't this big you wore this in June."

"Maybe I gained weight?"

"All in your boobs? You're spilling out all over. I think you need to take a test, if you're a month late…"

"It's the first time I used this prescription, maybe my body's just reacting differently"

"You had unprotected sex with that two timer."

"I don't remember telling you we did it twice."

Alice shook her head. "You didn't. I meant that he was two timing you, not how many times you…whatever. And you were still on the antibiotics from your sinus infection."

"I finished the z-pack before I left."

"But it stays in your system for ten days, and can make your birth control not work."

"Why didn't you remind me?"

"Who knew you would hook up with that horn dog? You should be checked out to make sure he didn't give you some disease. Does it hurt when you pee?"

Angela walked in, her hair wrapped in a towel. "What's going on in here?"

Alice was quickly pulling on her shorts. "We need to go to the pharmacy before the boys get here."

Alice bravely went to the pharmacy without her makeup done, and wearing sneakers so she could get back faster. She dumped the plastic bag on the bed, and two boxes with pregnancy tests fell out, as well as three king sized chocolate bars.

She held up the first box, tearing it open. "This one says it can be used any time of day. The other one says it predicts with 99.9 percent accuracy when used first thing in the morning. Take the anytime test now, if it's negative, the morning test will confirm it. Now go."

She and Angela sat on the bed, each holding a bar of chocolate, waiting.

Bella closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. She ticked off her symptoms: bigger, more tender boobs which went unnoticed under her baggy camp uniform shirt. Fatigue; every day after work she took a two hour nap as soon as she made it to the apartment. Cravings; those milkshakes. Dizziness; when she sat up too quick. Sex with the sperminator.

She was a nursing student, how could she have missed the signs?

She pulled down her shorts, sat on the toilet and started crying. How could she have been so stupid? She peed on the stick, laid it on a piece of toilet paper, washed her hands and dried them before she looked at the test. She didn't need the five minutes - the test line and the control line both glowed pink.

"Hello?" Jasper pushed the unlocked door open, and Ben followed behind, holding a brown paper bag.

Alice and Angela sandwiched Bella on the couch; chocolate wrappers, a bag of Ranch Doritos and three glasses filled with ice and orange juice sat on the coffee table.

Jasper looked at the three girls in a row. "Hey, you started without us."

Angela said quietly, "It was an emergency."

Alice reached around Bella and poked Angela on the shoulder. "Don't call my niece or nephew an emergency. It's a surprise."

Jasper came into the room and said slowly, "What niece or nephew?"

Ben looked at Angela. "If someone's pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking."

Alice reached for her glass. "Orange juice is full of folic acid. Important for brain, um yeah, brain development."

Bella held up her glass. "I don't want you guys to have a heart attack. I'm drinking the virgin version. I'm pregnant."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, cause she's not a virgin. Cause she's preggo."

Jasper stood to his full height. "Bella, I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

Alice snorted. "Silly Jasper, you don't have to see someone to get pregnant. You can keep your eyes closed."

Ben knelt next to her. "Seriously Bella, are you okay?"

Bella looked at her lap. They were all being so sweet, why wasn't someone yelling, telling her what an idiot she was? Oh wait, there was going to be plenty of yelling once she told Charlie. And if he didn't kill Jake, Leah would. Here she was, trying to make a life as far as she could get from Jake without falling into the Atlantic, and now she and her baby would be tied to him forever. Brilliant.

She whispered, "I'm okay."

Ben stood and walked to Jasper. They both wore the same green polo shirt with the logo of 'Northern Jersey Medical Corp' embroidered in white on the left side of their chests, and khaki shorts.

Alice pointed at them. "You look like twins! Oh, wait…" She turned to Bella. "Maybe you're having twins, a boy and a girl, we could name them Will and Kate. I could paint a castle. That would be amazing!"

Angela giggled. "Or Rob and Kristen. Or Brad and Angelina. Oh Bella, name one after me!"

Alice grabbed Bella's hand. "It's going to be so much fun. I already know what kind of mural to paint in your room for the nursery. Noah's Ark, two by two, and the little outfits…"

Bella got up and took her glass with her. Angela and Alice were still giggling on the couch, coming up with more names for her 'twins.' Jasper followed her to the kitchen, and put his arm around her.

"Bella, I know we only met this summer, but we're here for you."

Ben came and stood next to them. "Really, whatever you need. My sister had a baby last year, so I know it's not just about cute clothes."

Jasper rubbed her arm. "Have you made the decision? Are you having this baby?"

Ben answered, "She just found out, she needs some time to think about…"

Bella cut him off. "No, I'm having the baby. It's not really a choice for me. My mother was eighteen when she had me. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to get rid of this child. It's my mistake, not the baby's."

Her head spinning, Bella poured another glass of orange juice and sipped it. . She wasn't a teenager, but still, people were going to look and comment behind her back. And she was going to be a single mother. There's no way she'd marry Jake. She wasn't repeating her parent's mistake, and she sure didn't want Leah…dammit, Leah. Years ago when they played with dolls they'd pretended they were married and lived in little houses next to each other and had four children each, two boys and two girls. When she got the scholarship offer in the mail, she'd called Leah before she called Jake. How long had Leah been planning this coup d'boyfriend? It made her rethink everything they'd shared. Was Leah happy for Bella that she could study at her first choice of schools? Or was Leah happy for Leah, knowing that if Bella was on the other side of the country she had a better shot at seducing Jake?

Jasper glanced at the calendar. "When are you due?"

"Before the giggle sisters started drinking, we figured it to be April tenth."

Ben looked to Jasper, at his watch, then to the girls in the other room, and back to Jasper.

Jasper turned to Bella. "I don't mean to be rude, darling, but how long will it take for these two to sober up? I think I'll have to call our boss and make some excuses. They surely can't go like this."

"Alice said it started at three? It's just after twelve. If we cut them off now they won't be as embarrassing by three-ish. We didn't have much tequila left anyway."

While Alice was in the bathroom washing up and redoing her makeup, Bella argued with Jasper.

"Look, I'll stay here. I'm not going to be good company."

Jasper sighed. "Darling, please. The truth is the management places a big emphasis on family. Every year they hire some of the summer interns, and I really like this company. If you don't go, Alice won't go. If Alice won't go, I can't go 'cause my mamma taught me to never leave a woman that needs me."

Ben chimed in, "And Alice would cut you off for like a month if you did."

Jasper nodded. "That's true as well. And we could use another set of eyes to keep our lady friends away from the booze."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll go."

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, so Alice and Angela's sunglasses didn't look at all out of place when they arrived at the park.

The party was in full swing. A green and white banner across the picnic pavilion read;

Welcome Family and Friends to the

Northern New Jersey Medical Corporation

22nd Annual Fall Picnic

Bella looked with new eyes at the giant inflated slide and the little kids coming down it. All summer she'd been watching little rug rats from ages three to fourteen come through the craft room, some sweet, some obnoxious, some precocious. She'd never looked at one with longing, wondering when it would be her turn to have a little person run up to her, holding some silly creation covered with dried macaroni and glitter, and say "Mommy, look what I made." Honestly, parenthood was not even on her radar. After the Jacob/Quil mess, she not only swore off alcohol and sugar, she'd sworn off pretty boys that made her want to do bad things.

Jasper and Ben had run off to be outfitted for the softball game - they seemed to take the game very seriously. Bella could see two groups of people on the field, some with green shirts, some with white, tossing balls back and forth, doing jumping jacks and stretching.

Alice and Angela flanked her as they walked along, nodding at people, doing the 'acting friendly even though I have no clue who you are' trick.

Angela said, "Ben really likes this company too. They have a bunch of practices, they own a medical imaging center, and the doctors that founded the company own the buildings. They have lots of jobs for nurses and medical techs. Bella and I could get jobs here too."

Bella asked, "But Ben and Jazz want to be accountants…where would they work?"

"Are you kidding?" Angela said. "They have a huge billing department, a real estate department, a tax department. There's tons of stuff for them."

The smell of cooking meat lured Bella towards the grill. "I'm starving. Let's get some of those hot dogs."

Alice pulled her back. "I don't think that's a good idea. They're loaded with nitrates."

Bella looked over her sunglasses at Alice. "I'm having a freaking hot dog!"

She looked down at her belly. "All right, what about a hamburger?"

Alice nodded her approval. "As long as it's fully cooked."

The man at the grill was tall, broad, with dark curly hair, blue eyes and an apron that proclaimed 'Try My Meat. It's Prime.'

Bella laughed as he flipped a burger.

He grinned at her, waving at his chest. "Hey little lady, this ain't false advertising, I aim to please. We have hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chicken breasts, hotdogs and a full line of sausages." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

A tall woman with a sweep of blonde hair piped up. "Don't encourage my husband. Give him an audience and he thinks he's a comedian."

He roared back, "Don't stand in my way woman! I need to share my meat with the world."

The blonde laughed. "Ignore him, but try the chicken sausage with spinach and feta. So good, you'll want more than one."

He roared, "That's what she said!"

They each took a sausage and filled their plates with salads before they found room on a picnic table.

Alice took a bite of the sausage. "So good! You know what would be perfect with this? They have some microbrewery beer on tap."

"Mmm hmm," Angela moaned in agreement.

Bella put down her fork and turned to them. "No brewskie for youskie. That's the deal."

As she finished her food, Bella realized she was glad she came with them. The sun was warm on her back, there was a clown was making balloon animals, and people were laughing and playing on the nearby volleyball court. At the apartment she would have probably been on her third pint of Ben & Jerry's. If she was going to have this baby, she needed to do it right. Moping was not going to help. She needed to step up to the plate, make a plan, and stay positive.

"So," Alice asked. "When you going to tell your folks?"

_Oh yeah, that_, Bella thought. Forget the other side of the country; she needed the other side of the world. Maybe she could do a semester in Australia, and she could tell Charlie from there. She sat, silently shaking her head. She heard a man's voice coming closer, arguing with someone. He sounded so familiar, but who else could she know at this place?

He said one thing that brought it all back.

"Yes, Tanya, you're expected to come to the picnic, same as every year."

The man from the airport with the sexy voice was standing a few yards away, talking on his cell phone again. His hair was still crazy, his sunglasses still in place, but today he was wearing baseball pants and a green shirt. His arms were nicely muscled, not too much hair. He turned away while listening to that prize bitch, Tanya, which wasn't too bad because now Bella had a straight on view of his lovely a…

"What are you doing?" Alice was shaking her. "No brews for us, no bros for you. We promised each other."

"Alice," Bella hissed. "That's my fantasy man from the airport. I'm allowed to look. It's the only thing I have left."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and leaned back.

Bella did too, and just enjoyed the view.

A/N Enjoy the view, and review while you're at it. I'm hoping to break 100 reviews this week. Over 1,700 people are reading- that's CRAZY! The Halloween chapter is almost ready. Easily offended readers, please look below for a tiny spoiler. If you don't care what or who they do, just skip it.

******Someone was worried that this will be a cheating fic. Edward and Bella do not cheat on anyone. Hope you feel better about that :) *****************


	7. Chapter 7 Halloweenie

**Early Update courtesy of Hurricane Sandy, which promises to knock out power for several days where I live. I consider updating part of my Hurricane preparations.**

**Beta'd by Miss Winkles**

**A/N Thanks for all the new reviews, follows and favorites! Glad you're sticking around to see how this mess works out. Fluff ahead.**

Chapter 7 Halloweenie

Tears streamed down Bella's face as she started sniffling, which quickly built to sobs.

Alice's bedroom door flew open and she ran to Bella's side. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Bella sat cross legged on the couch, staring ahead of her, too choked up to answer.

Alice followed Bella's gaze to the television set. She grabbed the remote and switched the set off, turning to her friend. "What did we say about watching the commercials with the homeless puppies?"

Bella hiccuped, "But, it's so sad…"

Alice put her arm around her. "I know it's sad, but crying won't help the puppies."

They both turned as they heard the key in the front door lock. Angela came in holding three yellow grocery bags, while Ben followed her, carrying two white bags and one tan plastic bag.

"Sweetie," Angela cooed. "We got the Nutella you wanted, the Mallomar cookies, the fresh tangerine juice, and the cherry flavored Greek yogurt."

Bella wiped her eyes. "Yeah? And the ice cream? The Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk ice cream?"

Angela looked down and mumbled, "Theywereoutthey'regettingitThursday."

"THURSDAY! " Bella stood, wide eyed. "That's four days away!"

Ben put his bags on the table and started removing pints of ice cream. "We tried two other stores, and they were out too. But we got you Cherry Garcia, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Chocolate Therapy."

Angela may have said something under her breath that sounded like, _that's not the only kind of therapy she needs_, but Bella wasn't sure.

Bella glowered at the ice cream cartons. "This is insane. How do they call themselves a grocery store, when they don't have an essential product like this?" She paced, becoming louder with each step. "New York Super Fudge Chunk should be a staple in every freezer."

Searching through the bags, Alice found and held up a yellow box. "Look Bella, Mallomars." She ripped the box open and put three of the dark chocolate covered marshmallow cookies on a dish.

Biting into one, Bella sighed. "These are the best. You're the best, taking care of meeee"

Crying again, she hugged both Alice and Angela. Angela waved to Ben to make his escape.

_The sad thing_, Bella thought, _is I know how completely deranged I'm acting_, but I can't stop. Damn pregnancy hormones!

...

"Octomom."

"No."

"Kate Goslin."

"No."

"Pregnant Nun."

"No."

"Mother Nature?"

"No, no and no. And no soccer mom, and no Mother Hubbard. I am _not_ wearing any mother or pregnancy related costumes, Alice. What part of no don't you understand?"

"No fun," sulked Alice.

Alice was one of those people who didn't embrace Halloween. No, she tackled it, dragged it in a back alley and made it her bitch. No room went undecorated, no person went uncostumed. Bats hung from the ceiling, green and purple lights were strung in the living room, fiberglass webs embedded with plastic spiders were stretched everywhere, animated ghosts rose in the corners, and a mat that made howling noises when you stepped on it was by the front door.

She tried to get Bella to embrace her pregnancy, now that someone had tweeted to the entire university #swantolayegg. She suspected it was Lauren who worked in the Dean of Nursing's office, and who happened to be there when Alice went with Bella to discuss accommodations for pregnant students. They found accommodations, beyond maternity scrubs, to be lacking. The dean asked Bella to return towards the end of the semester so she could gauge how well she was doing under the junior year workload.

Alice's most prized decorations were the ones depicting characters from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', her favorite movie. Alice held a Sally doll in both hands, and looked at Bella carefully. "If you were really pregnant, we could turn your belly into Jack Skellington's head."

"First, pregnancy is a yes or no question. There is no 'really'." Bella wrapped herself in the black and purple Jack and Sally wedding blanket, a Zero pillow behind her. "Second, I question the karma of drawing a skeleton head on my belly!"

"Fine, a pumpkin?"

"It won't be big enough."

"Not my fault. You could have planned this better."

"You think?"

...

If Bella found another feather on the floor, she was going to hunt up some tar and start attaching them to Alice permanently.

"Alice! Pick up these stupid feathers. They're everywhere."

Alice emerged, yellow tights, sports bra and tail already attached. She was working on her wings, bits of yellow down floating around her. "I'll clean up tomorrow. They're going to be here soon and I'm still hot gluing."

"Help," Ange called. "I can't attach my neck." She stood in her hot pinks tights, tutu, and wings, trying to attach a flamingo hat to the long, feathered neck. Reaching up, Bella helped her find the hooks. Ange caught her reflection in the bit of the hall mirror that wasn't covered in cobwebs, and said, "I'm going to put on a little more eye liner," and returned to the bathroom.

There was a quick rap on the door, and then in strolled Jasper; dressed in a white suit with a black string tie. He lifted his white hat from atop his sprayed white hair, and tilted it at Angela and Bella.

"Evening ladies. Have you seen my chick?" he asked, a red and white KFC bucket under his arm.

Alice rushed out, all her yellow bits finally attached. She tugged on his white goatee. "Oh, Jazzy, or should I say, Colonel Sanders! You look magnificent."

He bowed to her. "And may I say, my dear, that you look delicious."

Not far behind Jasper, Ben walked in, setting off the howling mat. "May I state for the record, that you going as a man famous for frying billions of chicken parts for a living, and Alice, you going as a chicken, is just wrong."

Alice waved a wing at him. "Silly Ben. A Halloween costume's no good if it isn't a little bit bad."

Ben also had gone white for the day, with a white wig and a long white beard. His blue jacket had a wide belt, and he wore a tall, pointed red hat.

"Oh, Gnomeo, where for art thou?" Angela floated out and kissed him on the bit of his cheek that wasn't covered in fake hair.

"Ok," Alice said sternly. "He's not Gnomeo, he's a garden gnome. You two are lawn ornaments."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I thought Gnomeo was a lawn Gnome?"

Ben grabbed Angela and swept her into his arms into a kiss. "When in Gnome, do as the Gnomans do."

"Pardon me, but we have a real issue," Jasper spoke, hands on his lapels. "The part of designated driver, meant to be played by the lovely Miss Bella Swan, will have to have an understudy."

Ben chuckled. "What he means to say is, my car is in the shop again, so we had to take the Porsche. Bella can't drive a stick so…"

Indignantly, Bella scolded him. "Who said I can't drive a stick?"

"Excellent," clapped Alice. "Then the rest of us get to drink."

It was a tight, feathery squeeze into the Porsche. Jasper sat in the front seat, nervously telling Bella to let out the clutch carefully. She toyed with him through the first three gears, but between third and fourth she got up to speed, put the pedal to the floor , power shifted and chirped the gears. The tires gave a satisfying squeal.

She asked in a Southern drawl, "Is that how you change gears, Colonel Sir?"

"I believe," he answered, out-drawling her, "You've been holding out on us Miss Swan."

...

Mike Newton, for God's sake, what did she ever see in Mike Newton? He was dressed like a zombie - like ninety percent of the guys here. His blond hair was streaked with fake blood and grease, and his face had a respectable bullet hole in the check. He was drinking something green out of a red plastic cup, which was sloshing dangerously near her shoulder. As she stepped back, he stepped forward. Bella came to the conclusion that watching drunken people while sober was not nearly as much fun as when you were drunk. A lot of them just acted stupid. Case in point; Mike 'Zombie' Newton.

He slurred, "So Bella, I heard you were like, knocked up."

"Yes, I am expecting a baby, Mike."

"So, I was thinking; could I be the father?"

"No, that's not possible. Unless I was an elephant."

Mike squinted at her. "That's the worst Elephant costume I ever saw."

Bella wore a pair of blue scrubs, her hair up under a surgical cap. Alice had ironed the letters BBIVS over the chest pocket, which held a pair of surgical scissors. "That's because I'm not wearing an elephant costume."

"I don't get it," he said, the alcohol on his breath nearly choking her. "What does BBIVS mean?"

She turned, showing him the acronym spelled out on her back:

BALL BUSTERS

INSTANT VASCETOMY  
SERVICE

She turned back to him, snipping her scissors in the air. "Want one?"

"Ugh, ugh, I gotta go." He stumbled off.

Bella thought back to the one drunken night two years ago when she hooked up with Mike. It was after she'd heard about Leah and Jacob, and she'd regretted it while he was still pulling his pants up. She never went to another Home Coming game after that, it was too traumatizing. She looked at the drooling fool, tripping away from her, and then looked down at her belly and thought, _it could be worse. Zombie Boy could be your father._

_..._

**A/N I stole the lawn ornaments costume idea from my son's girlfriend, and the movie from my daughter. My husband taught me how to chirp gears. Thanks to my older son for fine tuning the driving bits. **

**This is not exactly the meatiest of chapters, but how could I do chapters for each holiday and skip Halloween?**

**What's was your worst costume?**

**2old**


	8. Chapter 8 Thanksgiving

**Thanks for your patience. I just got power and internet back after 9 days, thanks to Hurricane Sandy. We had minor damage, so I can't complain. I knew this chapter was safe with my beta, Miss Winkles, on the other side of the world. **

**Chapter 8 Thanksgiving**

Bella lay in the dark, straining to hear over the music playing in Alice's room. It had been four months since she'd been near a man, and if it was physically possible, she was going to explode from excessive horniness. The pregnancy hormones were riding her like a freight train. She considered a trip to Home Depot to buy a handheld shower head, 'cause something had to put out the fire between her legs. She wouldn't have minded living vicariously through her roommates, but they'd been excruciatingly polite, having the hot monkey sex _she knew they were having_ behind her back at the guy's apartments. She was having trouble getting herself off on her own, so_ come on people,_ help a sister out! Alice was leaving and would be away for a week visiting her parents, so Jasper was spending the night. Bella wasn't a math major, but that added up to some serious nookie going down, and soon. She'd gone to bed early, yawning and giving Alice and Jasper good night hugs, hoping they'd turn in quickly. She just _had_ to stay awake, or tomorrow, she'd resort to a phone sex line.

Someone in one of her classes had asked, quite seriously, if using a vibrator while pregnant could give the fetus shaken baby syndrome. The class had cracked up, and while the logical part of her brain knew it was ridiculous, it had been beaten senseless by the baseless fears part of her brain, and she couldn't use old faithful, her plastic boyfriend, anymore without the thought of the baby's head rattling.

She was just about to give up when she heard it—a whispery _Jaaaasper, right there._

_Where? Dammit. Give me some details._

She pulled her shirt up, still finding it hard to believe how crazy big the girls were. She heard someone on campus was saying she'd had them done over the summer. No, she wanted to tell them, these ta-tas are all mine. Jake would have loved…NO, no, Bella. That jerk did enough. He doesn't get to star in her fantasies. Let's think about Quil: big hands, big shoulders, big ego… ugh, he reminds me too much of Jake.

Jasper hissed, "Fuck yeah,,,so tight banshee."

Seriously? What are the chances he'd said Banshee? Baby was more like it.

God, she couldn't even eavesdrop properly.

Then; pay dirt. The bed began squeaking in that age old rhythm that even a deaf man could hear. She slid one hand between her legs, the other circling over her breasts, rubbing in time with sound.

Finally, finally, she came, and by the sounds coming from next door, they did too.

She lay sated, thinking that that was probably the closest she was ever going to get to a threesome.

* * *

…

Two days later she sat in the back of the Porsche and watched the exit signs. Newark Airport next. Jasper drove, wearing a navy pinstripe suit, and Ben sat shotgun wearing dark grey. The whole ride had been silent; no one in the car was ready for what was coming next.

Bella was not looking forward to telling her parents her news when she got home, and the guys were not looking forward to the funeral they were attending after they let her off at the airport.

Bella had heard Alice and Angela talk about it in bits and pieces. They tried to shield her, not wanting her to get upset. A pregnant woman had been killed, a horrible early morning car accident. No one knew she was missing until a coworker tried to reach her when she'd failed to show at a meeting.

Tragic, Bella knew, but why were her friends treating her like a live match in a fireworks factory? Sure, she might have started weeping when the commercial with the homeless dogs came on. And her rage because the store was out of her favorite Ben and Jerry's flavor was completely justified; New York Super Fudge Chunk should be considered a staple. She was able to control her emotions better now. She could be there for her friends too.

It's not that she didn't appreciate the extra care. Angela brought her ginger tea and her pre-natal vitamins in the morning and never let her carry any groceries. Alice had subtlety turned her clothes shopping towards tops that would cover a growing belly without screaming 'I'm knocked up,', gave her cocoa butter to prevent stretch marks, and had even driven her to her OB/GYN appointments. Jasper had emailed his mother for her best recipes, and sometimes cooked all weekend for them. And Ben, Ben was the most practical. He'd contacted her entire study group and persuaded them to meet every week at the apartment so Bella had maximum sleeping time.

They were so sweet, she wanted to scream. No one told dirty jokes in front of her, or raunchy stories. They stopped going to concerts to avoid the crowds, and no one ever seemed to want to go bar hopping anymore, at least not when she was around. She wasn't one of the gang, she felt like their pet.

Maybe it was for the best. It had pretty much gotten around campus that she was pregnant, and the guys she met had one of two reactions:

Get me away from this girl, I'm not gonna be her baby daddy, or

Worth a shot, she can't get any more knocked up, right?

Jasper pulled up to the curb Ben got out and pulled the seat forward, then handed her out of the car. Jasper got out as well and took her bags from the truck.

She hugged Ben. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem, sweetie."

She went to hug Jasper, but he pulled away, "None of that darling, I'm walking you in."

"But the car…" The transit cop was already waving at them to move.

"Ben will circle the airport while I take you as far as they let me go. You think Alice would let me just drop you at the curb like yesterday's news?"

The Porsche lurched off, and to Jasper's credit he didn't even flinch. "Let me see your ticket."

She handed it to him, rolling her eyes. What, was she twelve? He then brought her larger bag to the curbside check in and brought Bella the claim stub.

"Isn't it extra to check the bag?"

"Taken care of, sugar. Think we were going let you drag that big old thing through the airport? My mama would know. 3,000 miles away, she would know." He handed her back her ticket. "You may carry this."

He hoisted her backpack over his shoulder and walked her to the security line. The line snaked back and forth on itself a few times.

"Jazz, you don't have to stay."

"Don't worry about me. You stay put."

Bella watched curiously as he walked over to one of the security people. It looked like he was showing the woman a paper, then he was pointing back at her. The woman spoke into a big radio. A few minutes later Jasper was still chatting and laughing with the woman, when a uniformed man rolled up, pushing a wheel chair. He followed Jasper back to Bella.

"Bella, you're not going to believe it, but Vera over there is from a town in Louisiana, even smaller than mine."

"Jasper, what did you do?"

"Sugar, I just showed her the letter from your doctor that Alice gave me, requesting special consideration because of your fainting spells due to your gestational high blood pressure."

Bella felt her face turning beet red. She wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time. "Now this is Earl, he's going to make sure you get to the boarding gate in one piece."

She looked at Jasper, then the wheel chair, then Earl's earnest face. She sat in the chair with a huff. Jasper put her backpack in her lap, kissing her on the cheek. "Now you behave yourself. Precious cargo and all." That would be his not so subtle hint that he knew she'd try to ditch Earl as soon as Jasper left. She nodded her acquiescence.

Jasper reached out and shook Earl's hand .

She glanced back over her shoulder at him as she was wheeled away. Jasper stood, half a grin on his face, until Earl took her out of sight.

She didn't know what other voodoo Jasper had done, but in addition to boarding early, she was also booked into a window seat, while she distinctly remembered being stuck in the middle.

She wasn't worried about sleeping on the plane, these days she could doze off if she stood too long in the coffee line. She was, however, worried about dreaming.

Since she became pregnant, her dreams were more vivid and bizarre. She didn't always remember them, but apparently she was rather vocal.

One morning Alice asked if the walruses had won.

Too sleepy to realize she was being set up, Bella had asked, "Won what?"

"The volleyball game. Last night you said, 'That's why walrus's shouldn't play volleyball, they can't serve. Right, Ange?"

"No," Angela added. "Pretty sure she said 'serve for shit'."

* * *

She declined the wheelchair treatment when she landed, the last thing she needed was Charlie seeing her being wheeled around. She wanted to ease him into the discussion about the baby, not drop it on him in the middle of the airport. There would be time enough to talk on the long drive to Forks.

She'd just turned her phone back on when she was tackled.

"You're here, you're here!" Seth crowed as he hugged her around the middle, briefly lifting her off the ground.

She could barely see Charlie over the top of Seth's dark hair. "Who said you could grow? You're going to be my big brother soon." His hug was too tight, but it felt good. At last, someone who wasn't treating her as if she was one second from collapse.

Charlie kissed her on the cheek, but Bella hugged him hard. She could tell he was a little uncomfortable. Even after all these years of being married to Sue, the hugging habit hadn't transferred to him.

She handed Seth the claim ticket - he was happy to race ahead to the luggage carousel. She and Charlie walked together silently. She hadn't expected Seth at the airport, this was going to be her only time alone with Charlie, but she couldn't just blurt it out. Another day, she said to herself. She'd wait until after Thanksgiving. She didn't want her _situation_ be the main topic at the dinner table anyway, especially since the Black's would be there.

Another fun thought; when was she going to tell Jake? She wanted to do this all on her own, but suddenly reality had set in. She saved almost all her money from her summer job, but between lectures, clinical hours at the hospital, and studying, she could only work two days a week. She was making it now, but wait until she had to buy diapers and formula and a crib and…

"Hey Bella," Seth broke in. "Why is that lady looking at you so strange?"

Bella glanced over, and sure enough, a woman with dark hair and a red sweater was staring at her. Then it clicked; Bella had sat next to her on the plane.

Guess she did have another crazy dream.

* * *

Sue's hugs were some of the best things in the world. Bella closed her eyes and let the feeling of home wash over her; the smell of chicken and dumplings filling the kitchen. Her mouth watered.

Her mother stepped back and looked her up and down. "You gained a little weight, honey. It looks good on you, you were too skinny. Don't you think so, Charlie?"

Charlie was hanging up his jacket. He was going in to work soon. "She looks the same to me."

Alice's camouflage was working, as long as someone wasn't looking too hard. Bella wore a long, thick knitted sweater and black leggings. "Tight on the bottom, loose on the top", Alice told her. It would help conceal her changing body, at least for a little while longer. Her belly was permanently popped out now, but it just looked like she'd overeaten. By Christmas, she wouldn't be able to hide anything.

Sue stirred the pot. "Seth, bring your sister's bag to her room."

"No, that's okay…" Bella interrupted.

Sue waved at Seth, indicating the bag. "I'm trying to raise a gentleman here, let him do it."

Sue ladled a bowl full of the thick stew. "I'm giving you three dumplings. Now go wash up, by the time you're done it'll be cool enough to eat."

Seth was practically licking his bowl when she came back down the stairs. He was eyeing Bella's dish. "How come Bella got three dumplings?"

"Because she missed out the last time I made this." Sue answered.

"Why does she have to go to stupid college? Then she could have dumplings all the time."

Bella ruffled his hair. "You wouldn't miss me then."

"Quil was missing you."

"What?" Bella and Sue asked at the same time.

"When I was down on the rez with Dad and Billy, Quil asked me when you were coming home."

Sue asked, "And what did you tell him?"

"Tell who?" Charlie walked in, dressed in his uniform.

Sue looked over her glasses at her husband. "Quil was looking for Bella."

"Tell him to keep looking." He took the container with his dinner and kissed Sue on the cheek. He rubbed Seth's head and gave Bella a little wave. "See you in the morning."

* * *

When Sue found that Seth would be entering the world, three things happened. Charlie proposed, Bella got a new bike in exchange for wearing a dress to the wedding, and Charlie had an extension built onto the house, making a third bedroom and second bathroom on the main floor for him and Sue, and doubling the size of the dining room, from tiny to just big enough. Once the card table was opened and extra chairs were put around the table the room was full. As Bella spread the tablecloth she realized she was going to have to sit strategically. She had to pee all the time, and if she got stuck in one of the chairs by the window, she'd be in big trouble.

Sue entered carrying a stack of dishes. Bella counted in her head as she laid them out. Charlie, Sue, Seth, me; that's four. Billy and Jake - 6, Grandmother Clearwater; 7, Sue's sister Sarah; 8, then 9, 10.

"Are Rachel and Rebecca Black coming?"

"No. The extra plates are for Leah and her mother."

Bella considered the dishes in her hands. If she knew for sure where Leah was sitting, she'd do something, like spit on her dish, or give it a little rinse in the toilet.

"How bout I make place cards this year?"

"Why? It's just family."

"Leah is not my family. Why are they coming?"

"Jacob asked, otherwise they'd be alone for the holiday."

"Leah always said it was a white man's holiday. Why is she coming?"

Sue's silent stare made Bella reconsider her words. In the area around the reservation, many people were part Native American. It never meant anything to Bella growing up. The fact that there were so many shades of skin in her town, in her own family, never bothered her. At some point, Leah started dropping these little slights about how the Tribal people needed to stick together, that the whites were diluting their blood. These went over Bella's head until one day she realized Leah was talking about her. She acted as though there was something wrong with Bella and Jacob dating. Bella called her on it once, and Leah denied there was any issue. Now that Bella thought about it, it all made sense. Leah had said, "I have no problem with you dating Jacob. It's not like you're going to get married."

Sue cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Mom, she's just been such a bitch to me, the last thing I need is to see her smirking at me in my own house."

"Maybe if we act the way we wish to be treated, others will do the same."

"Is that Tribal wisdom?"

"No." Sue threw the pack of patterned napkins at her. "Oprah."

* * *

There was something good about being three times zones west. When she heard Sue get up at 6:30 to put the turkey in the oven, Bella felt like it was 9:30, and had no trouble waking up to help prep for dinner. She pulled another of her disguises over her head, one of Ben's football sweatshirts; the guys had been amazingly understanding when Alice raided their wardrobes. She checked her profile in the mirror. There was no distinct bump. With her secret safe for another day, she walked down the stairs to start cooking.

She took the sack of potatoes, a peeler and the big pot to the back steps. She covered the damp top step with a towel, and then sat down to peel. There was still mist rising through the trees, and the pine scent was strong in the morning. Birds sang the dawn chorus, and trilled, whistled and chirped as she listened. She thought of that one disastrous middle school field trip with a birding expert, when all the boys kept asking if they were going to see a Bushtit. She shook her head as she peeled and listened, storing up the memory, wishing she had paid more attention and could actually name the birds she was listening to.

The serenity of the moment was broken by the sound of Charlie's cruiser coming up the road. He parked and strolled over, examining the pot, three quarters full of peeled potatoes.

"Make sure you make enough. That Jacob eats like a horse." He kissed her on the top of her head, walked past her, and paused. "Did you call your mother?"

"Why would I call her, she's right in the kitchen."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll call _Renee _later." She cut angrily into the last potato. She had no plans to call the woman who abandoned her and Charlie. Holidays were for family, and Renee left that title behind when she walked out on them.

...

Seth had the job of mashing the potatoes. "This is a man's job, you know."

Bella smiled as she added hot cream to the pot her brother had on the kitchen table, mashing with all his might.

A spoon appeared between them. "I'm going to have to sample this, can't take chances with the mashed potatoes." Charlie took a healthy scoop.

Sue slapped him on the butt. "No sampling. Go bring Billy a beer."

Three guests had yet to arrive, Jacob, Leah and her mother Hannah. Bella was hoping some not-fatal yet debilitating accident had befallen them, and that they would never arrive. Just about everything was ready for the table, so she snuck off to the bathroom for a quick pee before dinner.

Aunt Sarah was carrying a casserole of sweet potatoes with broiled marshmallows on top, Seth's favorite, to the table. Sue came back into the kitchen, and as she picked up the tray of stuffing balls, another of her specialties, she looked at Bella. "You okay, sweetie? That's the third time you've been to the bathroom this morning."

Exactly why did she have to be so observant? "No, mom, I'm just feeling a little off. I think I might be coming down with something."

"You look flushed. Why don't you take off that heavy sweatshirt, it's hot in here."

Too quickly she answered, "No, I'm good. I'm just going to step outside for a sec."

Sue gave her a look, but only nodded. In ten years of marriage she'd picked up some of Charlie's habits as well.

The cool air felt good on her face and she took a deep breath. A car door slammed nearby. She hadn't noticed it when she stepped outside, but Jacob's Rabbit was already parked a few houses down.

Hannah was walking up the street carrying a foil covered pie, and Jacob had a six pack in one hand, his other hand extended towards Leah who grabbed it as she caught up to him.

Bella ducked back in before they saw her.

She hadn't seen Hannah in more than two years. Before that, it was a couple of times a week. Leah's mother worked hard at two jobs. She didn't make all of Leah's soccer games, but they had a nice little house and she always came up with the money for every class trip and dance, and hosted sleepovers for the girls every other week.

Bella stood in the doorway to her parent's bedroom as a burst of greeting sounded from the front of the house.

Seth yelled from the kitchen, "BELLA, MOM SAID TO FIND YOU CAUSE IT'S TIME TO EAT."

She giggled into her hand, surely a foghorn worthy bellow was not what her mother intended.

Suddenly Jake was in front of her, filling the doorway. "Your mom said I could use the bathroom back here. Someone's in the one upstairs."

She stepped out of his way. "Go ahead."

He pointed at her chest. "Charlie lets you wear a Giants sweatshirt in his house? He must really love you."

"At least someone does." Bella wanted to stop her words as she was saying them. Now Jake was going to think she was still waiting for him. Was she? No, she wasn't waiting for him, but she was waiting for someone, someone to share her life with. She knew she could do it on her own. Charlie did it when Renee walked out on him. Billy did it when his wife died. Hannah did it when…she never found out what had happened with Leah's dad. She wasn't sure if Leah knew.

She'd seen how much happier her dad was once he started dating Sue, and Bella was happy when they finally got married. It was strange, but nice, to have someone make her a sandwich for lunch and help fix her hair. Bella didn't feel loved any less when Seth was born, Sue had showed her that you didn't have to be bound by blood to be loved.

…

There were two empty spaces when she returned to the dining room—one between Grandmother Clearwater and Billy, and one between Leah and Hannah. Easy choice, even though the seat next to Grandmother kept her trapped. It was a little rude to ask an Elder to move, so Bella squeezed by and sat down.

A moment later Jacob returned, but before he could sit, Hannah raised her glass. "Now that everyone's together, we have an announcement." She raised Leah's left hand. "Leah and Jacob are getting married."

Bella sat, her face frozen in a smile of shock. Her phone, she had to get her phone.

"How wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

"A long and happy life together!"

The well wishes swirled together with the clinking of the glasses and clapping. Grandmother Clearwater asked in an overly loud voice, "When's the date?"

Leah was a little red when she answered, "Christmas Eve."

Grandmother nodded her head in approval. "So, before you start showing."

There was no denial, so Bella knew it was true. Leah turned a little redder, but Jacob had a stupid grin on his face, like he should get an award. She finally found the fake call app on her phone. Alice called that app the date 911. If you wanted an excuse to end a date early, it would make your phone ring on demand. She'd never used it, but before Jasper, Alice swore by it.

She touched the button and 15 seconds later her phone rang. She brought it out, faked reading the screen and said to Charlie, "It's Renee. I have to talk to her." She squeezed out behind Grandmother, and made her escape.

**A/N: Anyone else want to pour the gravy over Hannah's head? Or maybe in Jacob's lap, to tame his super sperm?**


	9. Chapter 9 Black Friday

**A/N In America, the day after Thanksgiving is a huge shopping day, with stores open crazy hours and holding fantastic sales. It is often the first time a store runs 'in the black' meaning they are making a profit for the year, hence the name "Black Friday". It was too much of a coincidence for me not to use it.**

**Chapter 9 - Black Friday**

Her feet were swollen from standing, her hands were red from washing dishes, and her heart was broken.

Jacob and Leah's announcement.

She didn't want him, but now it was so, so trashy. She felt like her life had become a reality show, but there was no big prize at the end, just a lifetime of awkwardness.

How was she going to tell Charlie and Sue now? For once in her life Renee had been useful and she didn't even know it. The fake call and the lie about Renee begging her to spend the Christmas break in Florida with her gave Bella time, time to think and rethink what she was going to do. She lay on her left side, her hand on her little bump. She wanted to sleep, but her mind wouldn't stop. Maybe she could pretend the baby was someone else's. No, she needed some child support. She couldn't ask Charlie for money, and she needed enough money to live somewhere on her own. What would Sue say? She'd probably think she was a bad example for Seth. And Renee, if she ever found out, would probably laugh her ass off and fly her somewhere they still did late term abortions.

She could still do that. No one in Forks would ever know.

No, no, no...

She rubbed her belly again. She couldn't make her baby pay for her stupidity, or Jacob's double stupidity. Then, she felt it. A sensation like butterfly wings tickling her from the inside. It was the quickening. She'd read about it, but this was the first time she felt it. It stopped, and then started again. Focusing on the tiny, secret movements, Bella fell asleep.

…

* * *

Leah wore a white leather dress, covered with elaborate beadwork; the finest Bella had ever seen, like something that belonged in a museum. She rode a white horse, and they were surrounded by a meadow teeming with wild flowers, birds, deer, raccoon foxes, even wolves. People began to emerge from the woods too, all dressed in tribal finery. She recognized Quil, Sue, Seth, Rachel and Rebecca Black, Hannah and many more people she knew by sight from the festivals on the Quileute Nation land.

A loud whoop came from the distance. A black and white paint horse was galloping towards them, and as it drew near, she could see Jacob, sitting astride the beast, his muscular chest bare and his face painted, his long black hair flowing gloriously behind him. The only clothing he wore were his leather pants, so low on his hips that they barely covered his enormous erection, the purple head jutting over the top.

He reached Leah and their horses reared in unison. Jacob said, "My Queen," and kissed Leah's hand.

The horses turned with no instruction from the riders, and waited docilely before Billy Black, who stood looking tall and strong, dressed in the headdress, necklace and garments of the Chief. He spoke, his deep voice ringing across the meadow. "The People gather to bless this perfect union. You are wed!"

With the proclamation, Jacob flung himself off his horse and swung Leah so she was hanging off hers. Somehow, Jacob's pants had disappeared, and his cock was standing proud for everyone to see. Leah lifted her dress, and spread her bare legs, screaming in pleasure as Jacob thrust inside her. The crowd began chanting in approval, and their tempo increased, until they were both howling in passion. At last it came to a head as he erupted inside her, the crowd dancing and drumming in a frenzy. The drummers unified into one pulse, which grew stronger and stronger. Jacob still stood between Leah's legs, but instead of his dick, his hands were now under her dress. Like a magician, he pulled a baby out from under her garment, its skin a beautiful russet color, its head covered with black hair. Jacob held the baby aloft and pronounced, "My Son, Prince William," and handed the baby to his father.

The drums began their pulsing again, and Bella noticed Leah panting harder as Jacob reached under her dress again. He produced another baby, perfect like its brother, with long black hair, already braided. He lifted his second child, who was already swaddled in a beaded white leather wrap, and said, "My daughter, Princess Kate."

Bella could only stare as the dancing, drumming, singing and howling continued around her. Billy walked over to her and pointed down the path that had suddenly appeared between the trees. "Daughter, you don't belong here. Go."

The crowd began to chant, "Go, Go, Go."

Jacob stood, holding his son, Leah their daughter. They both pointed at the path.

…

* * *

Bella woke covered in sweat. The house was quiet - at least she hadn't woken anyone.

The warm shower rained down on her head, washing away the sweat and calming her. She didn't need to be a psych major to analyze that humdinger of a dream. She would really be creating a soap opera here. She wondered when Leah's baby was made? She'd been wearing tight jeans and a fitted blouse to Thanksgiving dinner. It had to have been after Bella's baby was conceived, so two or three months at the most. Long enough for them to be sure, and for Jacob to propose.

After toweling off, she put on a sweat shirt of Jasper's; a soft, thick, green sweatshirt with his company's logo. Alice had been so proud the day he'd called, telling her that of the eight summer interns, they'd hired two: him and Ben. The sweatshirts had been part of their welcome package.

She opened the back door, hoping to find a little of the serenity she had yesterday at this time. She sat on the top step, closed her eyes and leaned against the post, listening to the birds.

The sound of a car coming up the street ruined the moment. Charlie would be done with his shift soon, but this engine sounded too rough to be the cruiser. A car she didn't know stopped in front of her house. But even though she didn't recognize the car, she did recognize the tall, tan, black-haired man that got out.

He walked towards her, as if she should be expecting him.

"Quil."

"Morning, Bella. I have to go in to work soon, but I took a chance you'd be up."

"Lucky you."

"Don't be like that." He sat on the step next to her, his body angled towards her. He reached over and slid two fingers along her hair line, then around her jaw to her lips. "We have some unfinished business."

"Is that what this is about? Leave no chick unfucked?"

"I know what you said last time…"

"So don't you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it back then. But now things are different. Jake and Leah are getting married, they're having a baby. You can't still be holding out for him."

She huffed, looked at the sky, at her feet, then at him. "Unbelievable! What a fucking ego you have. You think the only reason I won't be your girlfriend is 'cause I'm waiting for Jake? Now that he's out of the way I'm gonna fall at your feet?"

"Look, I thought we had some chemistry going on."

"We had some hormones and some alcohol going on, that's all. Sue told me you were dating a girl named Claire."

"Claire and I kinda have a thing."

"Sue said she's fifteen. Fifteen, Quil. What kind of grown man goes around dating little girls? And if you're dating her, what am I; a little tail on the side?"

He stood up abruptly. "You know I only came here to make you feel better. Leah was right, you are a bitch."

"I'm a smarter bitch than I was this summer. Go home to your little girl, you pervert."

…

* * *

The left over fry bread Grandmother made the day before was warming in the oven. Bella sat with her tea, butter and strawberry jam ready.

The clunk-clunk-clunk on the back steps announced Charlie's approach before he arrived. He swung the door open, his mustache twitching. "You making fry bread?"

"Reheating. You want some?"

"That a question?"

She tapped the pieces in the oven; another minute and they'd be good and warm. She found two plates while he hung up his jacket and holster.

The smell was driving her crazy, so she hooked the pieces of fry bread with a fork and slid them out of the oven and onto the plates. Charlie slathered his with butter and a touch of jam. Bella loaded hers with both.

"Ever make fry bread at your apartment?"

She laughed. "Alice would faint if she knew how many calories were in it. And the time Grandmother tried to teach me and Leah…" she grew quiet, remembering the day in Grandmother's little kitchen.

"Why, what did she say?"

"You have to start with a fifty year old frying pan," she laughed. "We gave up."

Charlie nodded as he chewed. "It's better the first day."

"Yep." She wanted to tell Charlie, but she didn't want to tell him at the same time. What would he do to Jake? Make him marry her? Yesterday it sounded like Hannah was the most eager for the engagement. Maybe there was some coercion going on.

Her phone rang. She took a quick look and recognized Jake's number.

Charlie raised his eyebrows as he chewed. "Is that another diversionary tactic or is that a real call?"

The phone went to voice mail. "It's Jake. How do you know…"

"I'm a trained professional." He shook his head at her as she ducked in embarrassment. "That's not why I knew. Last year, when Renee called at Christmas, you had _'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'_ as her ring tone. I liked it." He hummed the beginning of the song. "I don't blame you; I don't know what Hannah was thinking blurting it out like that. Didn't look like Jake or Leah was all that happy about it."

That was probably the longest speech she had ever heard from her father. Sue was rubbing off on him more than she thought. The house phone rang.

"Bet that's Jake again. Want me to tell him where to go?"

"Thanks Charlie, but I need to talk to him."

…

* * *

The familiar, slightly moldy smell of the interior of her truck was oddly comforting, reminding her of the days when her life was simpler. Easing off on the clutch, she pushed the gear shift into second. It was a lot tougher than the Porsche, the swing much further. She remembered the three of them sitting across the truck's front seat, Bella at the wheel, Jacob in the middle teaching her how to shift, Leah by the passenger window, laughing every time she ground the gears. Jacob was younger than she was, but had been driving cars and trucks on the reservation since he was twelve. So many good times there.

_Stop_, she told herself. _Turn off the memories,_ _everything is different now._

She didn't even need to think to drive to First Beach, there was only one road in and she had been on it thousands of times. The small gravel parking lot was empty when she arrived. Either Jake walked or he was late. She grabbed her rain jacket. The clouds were building out over the water and the surf was high. It would be damp next to the water whether it rained or not.

There were no footprints on the sand. It was smooth from the receding tide, and walking by the water in November was not a wise choice if you wanted to stay warm or dry. She found 'their rock', which, now that she thought of it, was probably many people's rock. Millennia of waves had carved a deep pocket out of the tall stone. When it wasn't high tide, it was dry enough and would hide an amorous couple from view on three sides. She wondered if Jake had taken Leah there, then realized that that was the wrong question, it should be how many times.

A steady wind rushed past her ears as she walked. Would she ever take her baby to play on First Beach? The noise of the wind cut off abruptly as she reached the shelter of the rock. Depending on the mood, the phenomenon was either eerie or peaceful, or, for horny teenagers - bliss. She leaned against the smooth stone wall where the sun hit. It didn't look like the sun would be there for too much longer, so she closed her eyes and absorbed the warmth while she could.

"I always liked how the sun made your hair look red."

He stood with arms crossed, wearing a blue and black flannel shirt he'd owned for years. Someone who didn't know him might think he was acting casually, but Bella knew he liked to cross his arms and display his oversized biceps when he wanted to intimidate, like a peacock throwing up his tail. He seemed nervous of what she had to say to him…if he had any clue what she was really going to say he'd probably be scared shitless.

"I'm sorry about that yesterday. I didn't know Hannah was…"

"Yeah, I got that."

"It's not how I wanted to tell…"

"When's the baby due?"

"Uh, May something. The end of May."

"So they'll be a month apart."

"Who will?"

"Your two children."

She watched the emotions cross his face when she put her hand over her belly. Confusion. Understanding. Denial.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I wasn't with anyone else for six months before we were…together."

"I'll marry you."

"That's funny, 'cause yesterday you were marrying Leah."

"I don't love her, I mean I do love her, but not like I love you."

She felt like her head would explode with his admission, but it made no sense. He moved closer to her, but she held her hand out to stop him.

"If you loved me so damn much, why did you start up with Leah?"

He held his hair in his hands, and paced in front of her. "It's like this. You were so happy away at school, like you were never coming back. You _said_ you would never come back. Leah and I talked about how you were changing and would never be happy here, and how much we missed you. One time I was kinda crying, then she started kissing me." He stopped a few inches in front of her. "If I knew you'd come back, I would have told her no."

Bella looked up at him. His eyes were shining. He could be telling the truth. "I wanted to tell you, but Leah said to give things a chance to work first, and if we didn't like it we wouldn't tell you and you wouldn't be hurt."

"Wow," she answered in disbelief. "That's considerate. Looks like you really liked it." She held up her hands doing finger quotes. Her pregnant inner bitch was about to slap him, when he leaned over and kissed her. Her pregnant, horny, inner bitch wanted to go on and on and but her logical brain busted things up and she backed away.

"We are NOT going there. That's not why I agreed to meet you. Two steps back or I'm calling Charlie." They both knew there was no cell service on the beach, but he heard the threat in her voice and stepped back anyway.

"Good. I'll need money to help take care of the baby. I'm not going to move back here and have some kind of hillbilly family where you're your child's father and its cousin's father. I don't want people looking at me, and you're right, I would not be happy here. So we don't have to tell anyone. No one else needs to know."

"I don't know how much I'll have, I have the…"

"The other baby coming. I know. As much as you can give me, I don't want you to starve your own family, or ruin your life, Jake. We're both responsible. We were friends before this, so let's act like we're still friends."

He nodded his head and looked down at her belly. "Could I touch it?"

She considered saying no, but lifted her sweatshirt all the same. His warm hand covered the entire bump. "It's hard. I didn't think it would be so solid."

"I KNEW IT!"

Leah came around the edge of the rock, running straight at Bella. Jake moved Bella behind him and put his arms out to stop Leah.

"Fucking Bitch!" Leah screamed. "You can't ever let me have anything, he's mine."

She swung and screamed some more, but Jake trapped her with his arms. "Calm down, baby. It's not what you think."

"My mother knew. She said yesterday you were plotting something together when Jake snuck off to talk to you, so she said we were getting married to shut you down, cause you're a whore. You don't care who you…"

"LEAH, STOP." Jake lifted her off the ground and she stopped swinging, but was still red and panting.

"It's in your blood," she sneered. "You're just like your mother."

"Leave Sue out of this."

"Not Sue. Your real mother. That slut Renee. She's the one who ran off with my father. She's the one who took him. And he never came back." She broke down crying in Jacob's arms.

Bella had no idea if this was true or not. All she knew was that on her fourth birthday Charlie took her to the diner and over a slice of chocolate cake with a candle in it told her that they were going to stick together, no matter what. That he was her Dad and would always be there for her. There was no explanation as to why her mother couldn't do the same.

Renee had come back to Forks twice. She was full of all the things they were going to do, then suddenly she'd disappear again. Bella talked to her on the phone a few times a year, but she never asked the question: why did you leave? When that birding expert in middle school was talking about brood parasites, birds that lay their eggs in other bird's nests for the host birds to raise, the first thing she thought of was Renee.

Thinking about the woman that had caused her and Leah so much pain was not helping. She had no reason not to believe Leah, it sounded just like the woman that had given birth to her.

"I'm not Renee. I'm not trying to steal Jake. I'm just going to need some help making this work."

Leah looked at her with such hate that she felt it, and shuddered where she stood.

Leah shrugged herself out of Jacob's grip. "I'm fine, let me go." Leah stared at Jake, ignoring Bella. "How do we even know it's yours? She was with you one night, then Quil the next, and who knows how many dicks have been in that whore."

"That's enough, bitch. I wasn't with Quil. I was with Jacob because I was drunk and you had apparently broken things off with him the week before." She was quiet, watching the sky darken, and her former best friends standing together, united against her. She spoke quietly. "There's no one else it could be." Bella crossed her fingers, kissed them, put them to her heart, and then towards the sky.

Leah reacted angrily, "Don't you 'sister swear' to me. You're not my sister! You're not my sister anymore." She turned to Jacob, weeping in his shirt.

"I'm going back east. I won't come back for your wedding. I'm not trying to embarrass you or ruin things for you, but I need help too."

Leah turned in Jacob's embrace, her face tracked with tears. "We'll help you, on two conditions. One, a positive DNA test. Two, no one besides the three of us ever know Jake's the father. The father is some guy you don't remember."

Leah's eyes were cold, Jake's were sad. Bella's were resigned. She did the same hand motion she'd done earlier, and Leah did the same. They said together, "I swear."

**A/N Almost Christmas in this fanfic world, and what does every good (and bad) fangirl want for Christmas? That's right, Edward. Next chapter, I promise.**

**Thanks to Miss Winkles for making this better and for giving me hot flashes with the last chapter of 'Follow The Sun."**

**Question answered:**

**Some people were not happy about Charlie and Sue letting Leah and party come to Thanksgiving. Two reasons, they are distantly related to Sue, and Bella has not revealed everything that went on between them. As a mother, I know I don't ever get the whole story.**

**I did have insane, bizarre dreams when I was pregnant, not exactly like this one, but still crazy.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and follows. I love to hear what you think**

**2old**


	10. Chapter 10 Almost Christmas

**Many thanks to all the reviews and new followers and favorites!**

Chapter 10, Almost Christmas

Jessica Stanley could talk, Bella thought. She was babbling in the cubicle next to Bella, talking to someone on her cell phone. Something about what someone did at the company holiday party. Bella had been invited, but she didn't go. She'd been working as a temp at the company Jasper and Ben worked for only a week before the party, so she felt weird going. Jessica went, and was clearly catching someone up on everything that had happened. If there was a gold medal for mindless gossip, it would be awarded to Miss Jessica Stanley. Bella could almost picture it, Jessica standing on a podium, bending forward making sure whoever was giving her the medal got a good eyeful of the double d implants she'd had done as a twenty-first birthday present from her mother. _The gold medal bouncing on her perky bust, her bleached blonde hair poofed eight inches from her scalp, tight little red dress…_

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" Miss Gossip Girl herself was speaking to her. "I said, one of the bosses, Mr. Cullen, is going to be here today. He is what you'd call a "tragic figure". He lost his wife, his _pregnant_ wife," Jessica's eyes swept over Bella's rounded belly in an accusatory manner, "six weeks ago. Seeing you might trigger something. So if he walks through here, don't get up. 'Kay?"

Bella went back to her work, checking insurance payments against coding. It was a bit mind numbing, which Bella figured was good for Jessica because she certainly couldn't use too much of her mind for work, that would cut down on her gossiping.

She'd seen Mr. Cullen's office, but not the man himself. He was the Chief Financial Officer, but Jasper said he was really a jack of all trades; in charge of all the buildings North Jersey Medical Corp owned, investments, purchasing new equipment, billing, human resources and advertising. He was the only one in his family who worked the business side. His parents; Dr's. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were a pediatrician and an internist, his stepbrother, Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, orthopedic surgeons. The other partners in the group, the Denali's, were radiologists.

Jasper actually admired the man. "The doctors get the glory, but he keeps the place running. A lot of doctors joined NJMC because they don't want to deal with the financial end of being a doctor. They don't want to deal with the paperwork, politics, landlords, negotiating with insurance companies. That's where we come in."

Bella wished she'd been paying more attention to what Jasper and Ben had said when they talked about their work at the company. At the time she was just happy for the cozy sweatshirt; she never imagined she'd be working here.

She needed to work over the school break, and the company needed temporary workers to fill in for vacationing staff. Her nursing background gave her an edge, and she moved from answering the phones to this position quickly. With Jasper giving her a ride to work, she was really socking away some money. She'd been in touch with Jacob by email, and he'd promised her at least $75 a week, which wasn't much, but was enough to at least cover diapers and formula. She couldn't see herself pumping between classes, even though breast feeding would save her a lot of money. A lactation expert had come in to do a guest lecture for one of her classes. The woman pretty much equated women who didn't breast feed with people who abused their children. If only that expert could tell her where she could get the time to express milk while doing clinical rounds in the hospital or in the middle of a three hour lecture, or how she was supposed to find a refrigerator to keep the milk in between classes. Lactation expert; she should be called a guilt expert. _Focus Bella_, _fix this code, worry about baby bottles when the baby is here. _

Her stomach growled. _Quiet missy_! When she and Alice went for the ultrasound, Alice had texted Angela the results. So afterwards, when they got back to the apartment, Jasper, Ben and Angela were there with pink streamers hung from the windows and pink lemonade. Every day Alice haunted her for a name, but she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready for Alice's new passion; teeny tiny baby dresses, shoes and frilly tights, so Bella made Alice take some back. But she was convinced Alice hadn't returned the cute outfits, rather she had hidden them in her own room.

Every time she talked to Sue she felt guilty. This was the kind of thing a girl wanted to share with her mother. Alice and Ange were beyond wonderful, but they weren't her mom. And now she was lying to everyone. Sue and Charlie thought she was going to stay with Alice for Christmas. She told Alice and Ange that her family was coming to her on Christmas Day. They'd been happy that she was finally going to tell her parents that they were going to be grandparents.

Alice had said, "I have a great idea. Let's make a little pink Christmas stocking with the baby's name on it, and wrap it up and give it to Sue and Charlie as a gift. They'll be so surprised! Give me the name and I'll get right on it."

Bella replied, "I told you, I don't know the name yet. And I don't think they will be entirely surprised."

Angela had snorted in agreement. Bella's larger profile gave her away now. She was living in a few different pairs of black yoga pants and big t-shirts now. She didn't want to spend her money on maternity clothes if she could get away with it. Alice and her sewing machine had altered a few choice tops for her, and a number of Ben and Jasper's button down shirts had been pilfered for the cause.

Another stomach grumble. She'd never skipped breakfast before, but between dropping off Alice and Jasper at the airport, and the traffic on the turnpike, she hadn't had time to grab something. A sandwich truck stopped outside the office at twelve-thirty, so she'd just have to wait until then.

The coffee machine was working just fine anyway. Someone had brewed a fresh pot, and the scent of the roasted beans called to her. Of course, Jessica walked right past her with a cup.

_Focus on codes_, _Bella_, not _taking down Jessica for her coffee_.

Suddenly, the background voices stopped, and she looked up. The beautiful man from the airport, the same man from the picnic, was walking with a group of men and women, chattering as they moved towards his office. The bronze hair was a little shorter, and he looked a little paler , but he was still looking fine in that suit. His hands were cutting through the air as he spoke, but Bella had no idea what he was saying because a chorus of angels was singing in her ears. She needed to see if there was some way she could assist this beautiful man, in _any way_ he needed.

She started to rise from her chair, when, with surprising strength, Jessica pushed her back down. "What did I tell you?" she hissed. "That's Edward Cullen. Dead wife, stay in your seat, remember?"

Bella shrank back down, but she could still see his very fine form go into the conference room next to his office. It figured. She would have the hots for a man who was deep in mourning, and was her boss' boss.

* * *

…

Tyler asked no one in particular, "Where the hell is the roach coach? I'm starving."

The sandwich truck was late. _Of all the days,_ Bella thought, _it's late the day I missed breakfast and didn't pack lunch._ She dug around in the bottom of her bag, hoping for some gum or a mint. She remembered that Angela had stashed an emergency protein bar in there, then she remembered she already ate it Monday. She was going to buy at least two sandwiches _and_ orange juice when this truck came, maybe even a hot cocoa.

Jessica was dawdling around Bella's desk, and you didn't have to be a genius to find her motivation. Bella's cubical had the best view to the conference room and Mr. Cullen's office. So much for Jessica's humanitarian wish to spare Mr. Cullen's feelings. Jessica just wanted to be first in line when he started looking for a new Mrs. Cullen.

Bella considered her own motivation. She'd been attracted to him by virtue of his beauty. How sexist of her. She didn't even know him. She'd always criticized people who dated based on superficial factors like looks or what car the person drove, and here she was doing the same thing. And he was in mourning and certainly not looking for an unmarried, pregnant 21 year old to rebuild his life. _Face it_, Bella_; you need a Mr. Right Now._ Quil would certainly do the job, _if she wanted to hate herself for the rest of her life._ She needed to adjust her expectations. She was now at the very bottom of the dating pool.

Maybe Mike was available.

Jessica had another fresh cup of coffee, by Bella's count that made number four. Did she have a hollow leg? Bella would have been in the bathroom fifty times if she'd consumed as much caffeine as Jessica had this morning. _That's weird_, she thought_, I haven't been to the bathroom since I got here_. Usually she was in and out at least three times by now.

The conference room door opened, and it seemed like the group was coming out in slow motion, in twos and threes. And then there he was, and her good intentions flew out the window. He ran his hand through that crazy hair and she wanted to do it for him. His tie looked a little looser. She wanted to take it off him and tie his…

It all happened at once.

Tyler running down the aisle shouting, "The roach coach is here, and I'm first in line."

Jessica moving backwards to avoid him, dropping her whole cup of hot coffee in Bella's lap.

Bella jumping up suddenly, but then her head was spinning, and everything blurring. As she was going down, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the beautiful man running towards her.

* * *

_Another crazy dream_, Bella thought. In this one she thought she'd been in an ambulance; that Edward Cullen had carried her to his office and laid her down on the couch. But instead of taking her clothes off, he'd propped her feet up on a pillow and covered her with his jacket. What kind of sucky dream had no nudity? Even her dream self couldn't get lucky.

She must have forgotten to close the blinds the night before, the room was so bright. Nothing made sense when she finally opened her eyes. That elephant, Horton, from 'Horton Hears a Who' was painted on the wall, surrounded by Lorax trees. She never agreed to a Dr. Seuss nursery. When did Alice have time to do this? She was supposed to be in Louisiana with Jasper.

But then she saw the IV pole, hung with a slack bag of clear fluid. Something was strapped around her waist, and there was a white blanket was over her shoulders. She moved her hand to take the plastic cannula out of her nose when a nurse came in.

"Hold on, honey. Let's not pull out your tubes. I'm your nurse, Zafrina. Let's check you out."

She was a tall black woman with neat braids crossing her head. She pulled out a thermometer and said, "Open up."

While the thermometer was in her mouth, a cuff around her arm started to inflate. Zafrina nodded at the numbers. "Your blood pressure's still high, little mama, but it's coming down. We're loading you up with some glucose, since you were dehydrated, and your blood sugar was low. Did you forget to eat?"

Bella nodded guiltily.

"We'll fix you right up, sweetheart. You're in the maternity ward at Robert Wood Johnson Hospital. We need to monitor your baby for twenty-four hours to make sure there's no fetal distress, and since you're a package deal, you'll need to stay with us too."

Bella nodded again, but then her lip began to tremble. The nurse laid her hand on her arm. "You'll be fine. Is there someone we can call? We had an Alice Brandon as your contact, but there was no answer."

"No, no one. Alice is away. Is it still December twenty-third?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to go find you something to eat."

Zafrina left, but a few beats later a man in a white lab coat peered in. "Knock, knock, can I come in?"

Bella nodded. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar. She glanced at the name stitched over his chest, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "Isabella?"

"Just Bella."

"I'm sorry, Bella. There was a time when I knew the name of every person that worked for NJMC, their kids, their pets. I don't believe we've ever met."

"No, I just started."

"They're not working you to death, are they? That's no way to retain good employees."

She laughed, and he smiled back. "That's better. I didn't look at your chart since I'm here as your employer, not your doctor, but the EMT's told me it looked like you were dehydrated. How are you feeling now?"

"Stupid," she answered. "I'm a nursing student, I know better. I was just too busy this morning."

He looked over at the set of monitors on her left. "Sorry, I can't help but check your numbers. That's what doctors do. And your little one looks good too."

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know if I was dreaming, but did someone catch me?"

He nodded his whole upper body. "That would be Edward. He used to play soccer—he was the goalie; pretty fast reflexes. Of course, he is in charge of building maintenance as well. He may have wanted to avoid blood stains on the carpet."

She giggled and he patted her hand, sitting a business card on the table. "If you need to call me, if they're not treating you right, you call me. I do have some pull around here."

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

Dr. Cullen left, closing the door behind him.

She drifted off and dreamed she had had another visitor; that Edward Cullen sat in the chair next to her bed and stroked her hand while she slept.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Year

**A/N I've been remiss in not thanking the reviewers who put me over the 100 review mark. MrsAuburnCUllen was number 100 and acw1 wrote 101. Thank you ladies, I appreciate your encouragement. Thanks to all the reviewers and followers. I get a kick out of the wide range of names. My favorites this week were toold4this (sounds familiar) and perfectmess, which is often how I feel. So, in honor of Thanksgiving Day, I give you New Years.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 A New Year**

There was something deliciously decadent about sleeping until you felt like getting up. Bella stretched her arms over her head. She hadn't rested like this since last summer.

She was a little in love with Dr. Cullen for insisting that she take the week off, with pay. She had been sleeping in, making cookies, soups and meals to freeze for the busy days ahead. She'd found a recipe for bran muffins with zucchini, applesauce and almonds, so she made a few batches and froze them as well. She was never going to be caught without eating breakfast again.

Angela and Ben were driving back from Ohio after Christmas, and she'd be very surprised if there wasn't a diamond ring on Ange's finger. Ben had not been very subtle, asking Bella to trace one of the rings Angela wore. She couldn't wait to see their faces. Jasper had flown back the night before, while Alice flew on to visit her family. Bella had told him to come by for dinner, which was just a convenient excuse. She knew Alice would demand that he check in on her anyway. After Bella told Alice about fainting at work, she wanted to come back right away. Luckily, Jasper was able to convince Alice that even she wasn't more prepared to take care of Bella than a hospital.

It was warm with the sauce and soup simmering in the small kitchen. Bella took off the button down shirt she was wearing, and cooked wearing just her shorts hitched up under her belly, and a white tank top that was both too short and too tight. She giggled at the swell of her belly showing between her top and bottoms. She'd probably let Alice draw something on it if she asked nicely.

A knock at the front door startled her out of contemplating the dimensions of her baby bump.

She yelled from the kitchen, "Come in!"

There was nothing, then another knock.

Damn Jasper and his southern manners. He probably didn't want to come in when he knew she was alone, even though he had a key. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

She looked out the peephole, right at Charlie's mustache.

"Bella, you in there?"

Bella froze, but knew she needed to face the music. She opened the door and her father looked her up and down, one eyebrow raised. "You have something to tell me?"

* * *

…

"It would have been nice to find out I was going to be a grandpa from you, not the insurance company." He produced a print out that read 'Explanation of Benefits' across the top. "I called to dispute this claim, because I would certainly know if my daughter was in the hospital for two days over Christmas with prenatal monitoring, wouldn't I?"

Bella sat on the couch, hands covering her belly.

"When are you due?"

"April tenth."

He nodded. "Were you ever going to tell me and your mother?"

Tears rolled out of her eyes, even though she tried to stop them by squeezing them tight.

"Aw, Bells…" He came over to the couch and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "I have a little experience with unplanned babies. We can work this out."

She cried harder, burrowing into his familiar flannel clad shoulder. She'd been able to pull off the brave act over the phone, but now with Charlie here, all her fears and loneliness from the past week came pouring out.

Charlie patted her hair, like he did when she was a little girl, and after a few minutes she sniffed up her tears. Charlie produced a Dunkin Donuts napkin out of his pocket, and she mopped up her face.

"Does Jacob or Quil have something to do with this?"

"Yes, no. I mean no, no."

"Who's the father, Bells?"

"This baby has no father. He wants nothing to do with her."

"A little girl? I'm going to have a granddaughter?"

She nodded her head.

"Maybe this baby doesn't have a father Bella, but you do. Remember what I told you; I'm always there for you."

He wrapped her in his arms while she cried into his shirt, which is exactly how Angela and Ben found them.

* * *

"I don't like it." Charlie spooned some more pasta on his plate, his third helping, so he certainly liked the food. "I think Bella should move home."

"Mr. Swan - " Jasper was polite as ever, "-this is the only time Bella has been by herself this year. Angela, Alice, Ben and I all plan to help her from here on. She won't be alone with this baby."

Ben had taken over in the kitchen when they arrived. Angela had been trying to sweet talk Charlie, but she was no Alice. Bella was able to take a shower and get changed into black yoga pants and an oversized light blue denim shirt, a much more father-friendly outfit than the tiny white tank and shorts she'd been wearing to cook.

"Dad, I know you want to help, but if I'm to have any shot at finishing this school year I have to stay here. You can't transfer in the middle of junior year. It would be like starting over."

Charlie swallowed, and wiped his mustache with his napkin. "I still don't like it. You're an adult, but even adults need help."

"Agreed. And I have four helpers." Bella stood up. "Now, I need help celebrating this engagement. Where's the sparkling cider?"

"You sit." Jasper looked at Bella and got up from his seat. "I'll get the drinks."

He was two steps from the table when someone knocked on the apartment door. Jasper pivoted on his front foot and changed directions. "On second thought, I'll get the door."

He checked out the peep hole, and with an odd expression opened the door. "Mr. Cullen, this is a surprise."

"Please call me Edward. Did I get the wrong address? I was looking for Isabella Swan."

"Bella, darlin', you have company."

As Bella came to the door, Jasper slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow," she said, startled by the enormous gift basket Edward held in both hands. "Thank you, this is…amazing. Oh, sorry, I'm being rude, please come in, you're just in time for the toast. We're having a little engagement celebration."

He stepped in and stood stiffly. Bella cleared some papers off the coffee table. "You can put that here. You know Ben," Ben stood and put a hand out for Edward, who shook it soundly. "And this is one of my roommates, Angela, and my dad, Charlie Swan."

Edward held Charlie's firmly. "Well, congratulations sir."

"Thanks, I guess." Charlie waved to the basket. "What's all this?"

Edward looked flustered. "My mother had this made up. Baby clothes, blankets, that sort of thing. And protein bars and juice boxes. She says you are never to leave home without one of each."

Angela was poking in the basket alongside Bella, and pulled out something white and fluffy. "Oh, how cute. Is this a plush swan? It's so soft." She held the toy against Bella's cheek.

"A swan? How did she find it?"

He shook his head. "When my mother gets a notion, she goes all out."

"Please thank your mother for me. And your dad for giving me the week off. And thank you, for catching me. Dad, this is the man that caught me." She put her hand on Edward's arm. "Won't you stay for some sparkling cider?"

Jasper had filled six wine glasses. "Yes, join us. Ben, could you get the extra chair from…"

"Thank you but no. I need to run. I'm glad to see you looking well, Miss Swan, and congratulations."

* * *

A/N At last Charlie knows! I also want to give a hand to my cousin, who had never read Twilight, but in order to understand what I was doing here, saw ALL the Twilight movies in less than a week. Talk about a Twi-Crash Course! That's devotion! Thanks to Miss Winkles for her beta magic. I hope you're feeling it!


	12. Chapter 12 Ground Hog Day

**Chapter 12 Ground Hog Day**

**A/N One of the stranger American holidays, Ground Hog Day is February 2****nd****. People gather to watch ground hogs emerge from their dens for the first time. If they see their shadows, they run back to sleep and we have 6 more weeks of winter. If they don't see their shadows, Spring is around the corner.**

**One of the most famous groundhogs is Punxsutawney Phil, immortalized in the movie "Ground Hog Day." I'm not making any of this up.**

**BTW this is so fluffy it might float off the page. Fanfic makes the perfect after Thanksgiving treat, sweet and calorie free.**

* * *

"Apple"

"No."

"Scout."

"No."

"Harper Seven."

"No."

"Gwenyth."

"No."

"Nahla."

"No, Alice, no celebrity baby names."

"Darcy."

"Like Mr. Darcy, from Pride and Prejudice?"

"No, Darcy like the character in the movie where the best friend is going to marry the guy she's been in love with."

"And why would I want my daughter to have that hanging over her head?"

"It's just a name, not a sentence. Okay, Scarlett."

"As in O'Hara, 'Gone with the Wind'? The burning of Atlanta is not exactly lucky either."

"Ok, what about Paris, or Dakota, or Montana…"

"Like Hannah Montana? NO."

"River, Ocean, Meadow."

"No cities, no geographic features."

"You're impossible."

"I'll know it when I know it."

"There are things to monogram, names to paint on walls."

"Alice, change the subject."

Alice groaned, leaning back on the sofa, but rolled up quickly, a devilish smile on her face. "Sure. So, have you seen Edward Cullen lately?"

Bella was able to fit in some hours twice a week at NJMC. She needed the money, but mostly she enjoyed the eye candy. Edward was there at least once a week, and he had an arsenal of great suits. She wasn't sure if the suits were so great, or he just filled them out perfectly. Her favorite sight: him walking to the break room at the end of the day, sleeves rolled up, tie a little loose, shirt open a button, five o'clock shadow covering that jaw, and those nicely tailored pants covering that world class ass. She, and every other woman working there, and she was pretty sure one of the men, watched him parade by. He never said hi, just a tight little nod in her general direction, which Jessica interpreted as being in _her_ general direction. Why did Bella think the nod was for her? Was she as delusional as Jessica? When she looked down at the soccer ball growing under her sweater, she gave herself a mental slap. He wasn't looking for anyone, least of all someone gestating a sidekick. According to Jessica he arrived early, worked late and then went home. He never went out on group outings with people from the company anymore, let alone dated anyone, that Jessica knew about, and her gossip web was wide and well informed.

Why was she thinking about him? Oh right, anything could make her think about him. The green grass; his green eyes. A penny back in change; his coppery hair. Grasses blowing in the wind; his wild eyebrows. A guy lifting a box at the store; his strong arms, under her, carrying her. Why oh why did she have to be unconscious for that?

"Earth to Bella…I asked you what movie you wanted to watch?"

They were trying something new to save money. They'd cut back to basic cable, and were stuck watching whatever old movie was currently playing. Bella didn't mind though, she liked a lot of older movies.

"Here's the popcorn." Angie sat down on the chair, putting the bowl next to the mugs of hot cocoa already on the table.

"What are our options?"

"'Overboard', or 'Ground Hog Day'."

"So, a misogynistic farce where a woman is kidnapped and tricked into believing she is the mother of four boys, and falls in love with her captor, OR, a modern retelling of the tale of Sisyphus, where a weather man is doomed to repeat the same day over and over until he redeems himself?" Bella finished and reached for her mug.

Alice shook her head. "English majors ruin everything."

"I was only an English major for a year."

Angela chopped the air in front of her two roommates with her hand. "Break it up ladies. Here are our choices. The goofy and fully clothed Bill Murray, or the hot and occasionally bare-chested Kurt Russell."

They raised their mugs of hot cocoa. "To Kurt Russell."

* * *

**A/N I admit I love both of these goofy movies. And I was an English Lit major for four years. Thanks to all the new reviewers and the returning reviewers, I think I replied to everyone. **


	13. Chapter 13 Valentine's Blues

**A/N This is going to be a little sad, covering some sensitive issues (but no violence). I don't know if you'll need tissues, but if you have triggers please feel free to pm me about the chapter before reading **

**On a happier note I think this chapter will top 200 reviews, and bunches of new people are still following and favoriting. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Valentine Blues**

"It's perfect."

Alice twirled in the slinky red dress. She didn't wear red often, so when she did the color made her shine all the more. Valentine's Day was a week away, but a week for OCD Alice to get an outfit together was cutting it close.

Bella smiled at her friend from her seat on the bed, hoping that one day she could fit into a pretty little dress again. She looked down at her girth. Things weren't looking too hopeful.

Alice chattered on. "I think I'll wear the silver heels, and I have that beaded silver clutch, or do you think that's too matchy-matchy? I could wear the black heels, but sometimes people wear nude heels with red because it makes your legs look longer, but I don't know if we're going dancing, Jazz didn't tell me, he just said _dressy_, so it could be drinks and a club, or just dinner. You could still come. You could totally come with us…"

"No, Alice." Bella stated. "I've become a professional third wheel. You go and have fun with Jasper Beauregard Whitlock on Valentine's Day. I will be fine for one night." She looked down at her belly. "Correction, _we_ will be fine for one night."

Angela was just as bad. She had clinicals at the hospital on Valentine's Day, so she and Ben were going out the night before.

"It'll be fun, Bella. Ben doesn't mind." Angela wore a red and cream Nordic sweater with matching hat and mittens. They were an early Valentine's Day gift from Ben so she could wear them when they went ice skating.

"Okay, me plus ice skates equals a bad idea. Me plus ice skates plus this baby boulder equals a disaster, and I don't want to sit on the sidelines and watch all your cuteness. Please, please, please, go and have fun."

Jasper had hired a limousine for the evening. He'd given Bella a few hints of what he'd planned for Alice; dinner, dancing, then a quick midnight cruise on a private boat around Liberty Island, so he could present a little black box to her on February 15, since Alice had once said getting engaged on Valentine's Day was a little too obvious.

The up side was that Bella had the Porsche to herself. The downside; she just fit with the seat all the way back. She had to twist around to get to the gearshift. She wasn't going to be able to drive that car in a week's time.

She was putting off getting her own car as long as possible. She could have her father sell the truck, and scrape together enough for something used, but the car insurance rates in New Jersey were crazy. As she added up all her expenses, she realized she needed to mooch off her friends as long as possible.

She'd been doing her research. Childcare for an infant was unbelievably expensive. It cost as much as the rent for a decent apartment. Even with Alice offering to watch the baby sometimes, Bella didn't know how she was going to manage classes, double the clinical hours from this year, studying, taking care of an infant, and working to pay for childcare. There were some cheaper home- based childcare places, but the ones she visited had little flexibility. Her schedule next semester was going to be crazy, so she needed a facility with extended hours. When she wrote it down on paper, the hours she needed to work to afford rent and tuition, plus the hours Angela was putting into school this year since her schedule would be similar, she found she would hardly be seeing the baby. Was that fair to a little girl?

After Valentine's Day she was going to have two engaged roommates. Wouldn't they want to live with their fiances, not a crying baby? She could never afford rent on her own.

Of course Charlie and Sue had been pestering her to come home. The problem was that the good people of Forks could do math and had eyes. What if the baby looked like Jake, or looked too much like Leah's baby? She cared less about her promise to Jake and Leah, and more about the whispers that would follow her daughter. Hadn't she felt the ghost of her mother's actions years later? Even now she couldn't bear to hear the name Renee. It made her skin crawl.

* * *

She pulled into the lot at NJMC. They didn't have named parking spaces, but everyone knew the black Aston Martin Edward Cullen drove. It was lording over the lot from a corner space, and her heart sped up a little at the sight of it. She wasn't expecting a box of chocolates, but she was certain there'd be some eye candy for her on Valentine's Day. Even the thought of seeing Edward Cullen didn't cheer her up as much as usual. Sure, he wasn't dating; it was too soon after his wife's death. But one day there would be someone tall and beautiful and perfect on his arm. And there she'd be, crying with Jessica in the ladies room. She needed to get another job somewhere else before she had to witness that sad day.

If she thought going into work would get her mind off Valentine's Day, she was wrong. Several people had flowers or balloon bouquets on their desks. A big basket of heart shaped cookies and donuts with red and pink sprinkles were set up in the break room. Jessica was babbling about her plans for later, and how she was going to get a Brazilian wax at lunch, just in case.

She tried to relegate Jessica's chatter to background noise, but when she said "Edward Cullen" and "investigation" in the same sentence, she had to listen. When she didn't say anything more about it, Bella had to do something she hated even more; she asked Jessica what she was talking about.

The glee in Jessica's eyes as she was about to dish on someone else was unsettling. It made Bella wonder what Jessica had said about her on the days she wasn't here.

Jessica hissed, "In the break room."

Bella followed, nibbling on a cookie while Jessica refilled her coffee mug, relishing the moment. "Well, it seems there were some strange circumstances surrounding the 'accident' that killed Tanya Cullen." Jessica used the little air quotes around the word accident. Bella felt her stomach roil. Jessica continued, oblivious to Bella's discomfort. "I always wondered why he never called the police. They think her car crashed at three in the morning. Don't you think a man would notice that his wife wasn't in bed? She used to be Tanya Denali." Bella's eyes widened. The Denali's were the other doctor couple who were co-founders of the company. "It seems the Denali's were wondering the same thing. There's some other stuff going on, but don't worry, I'll find out. I always do."

Bella didn't know where to look. He wasn't the warmest man she'd ever met, but that was a far cry from being a killer. According to what people said, he'd caught her when she fainted, carried her to his office, and rode with her to the hospital. That didn't sound like the actions of someone who would kill his wife.

"So, Bella. We never really talk. What are you going to do when this ends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that what we're doing is all back up, right? They're testing a new program, but after the last disaster they want to be sure it all works. That's what Cullen is in charge of now. Once the new system is proven to be functional, these jobs go away. Didn't they tell you that when they hired you?"

Bella wasn't going to share with Jessica that her hiring process involved Ben and Jasper vouching for her and a quick medical knowledge quiz over the phone.

"I'm still working that out." Bella put her hand on her belly. "I've been kind of preoccupied."

"I noticed. That Jasper Whitlock is a good looking man."

"He's taken."

"Well that's obvious. I bet he makes a pretty baby."

Jessica waltzed out with her coffee. Bella's head was spinning with this rumor about Edward. And what Jessica said about Jasper, and a pretty baby. Did Jessica think she and Jasper…ugh, he was like her brother. But if Jessica thought that, who else did? Who else listened to her blathering? And why was Bella worried about who Jessica thought was her baby's father, when she just realized she was going to be out of job soon?

The break room door swung open, and Edward 'how could such a gorgeous man be a killer' Cullen, walked in the room. Bella felt frozen to the spot.

"Hey now, you look pale. Why don't you sit?" He held her by the arm, leading her to a chair. Her brain was flooded with morbid thoughts. _Maybe he didn't like pregnant women, maybe that's why he_…

"Here, have some water." He opened a bottle and handed it to her. "I think you should go home early, Miss Swan."

"I… I. I'm okay. I'm leaving early anyway, I told my supervisor." She gulped the water down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes he was crouched down looking up at her.

She didn't know if she'd have a job next week, but she did know two things: Jasper was not her baby daddy, and a man that could look at her with such concern could not have killed his wife.

* * *

Edward Cullen had insisted that she take the rest of the day off, so she was half an hour early for her appointment. She squinted at the small sign on the door of the converted Victorian home. This was it; Future Families. Another sign indicated parking at the rear of the building. Nothing was blooming in February, but the shrubs and flower beds were still neatly trimmed and mulched. The house was pretty, tidy, even welcoming. She walked slowly up the concrete path, to the entrance at the back of the building. Bella guessed it was to make it easier for those who don't want to be seen.

Her footsteps rang hollow as she crossed the wooden porch. A cheery sign with a painted teddy bear read, 'We're Beary Glad to Meet You, Come On In', so she did.

The wide hallway walls were covered with pictures of families and framed thank you notes. There were traditional families, bi-racial, two moms, two dads, single parent families, every combination Bella could think of, but they had one thing in common: their smiles. Every parent was beaming with joy. She crept down the hall until she came to a small sofa and two chairs.

Someone called from upstairs, "Have a seat, I'll be right down."

Bella's eyes wandered from picture to picture; trying to image…she stopped herself. There was a box of tissues next to the sofa and she took one and dabbed her eyes.

A rounded woman with white blonde hair came down the stairs. She was wearing a purple cardigan and matching sweater underneath, tan pants and purple boat shoes. She smiled at Bella and held one foot up. "I see you've noticed my footwear. Purple makes me smile, so why not?" She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and held her hand out to Bella. "I'm Lena Mitchell, and you're Miss Swan?"

Bella nodded and shook the woman's hand. It was soft and warm, the way a grandmother's hand should be. She reminded her of Sue.

"Would you like to sit here or go to my office? It's a little more private."

Bella rose and followed Mrs. Mitchell to a bright office, with yellow walls and touches of purple everywhere; pillows, an area rug, frames and coffee mugs. Bella sat on one end of the sofa and Mrs. Mitchell sat on the other.

"Can I get you anything? Water, orange juice, decaffeinated tea? And you can call me Lena."

"Bella. You can call me Bella."

"I'm glad you came to see me. I've been matching birth mothers and families for thirty years now. I know the first step is the hardest."

"I looked you up on the internet. I saw a lot of people looking for children, and their profiles all said good things, but I wanted to know more before I continue."

"Well, we can cover all your expenses, medical, transportation, whatever you need."

"I wasn't worried about that. I mean, I am, but I want to know about the potential parents. I know you have a lot of parents in your database, and I know a lot of people would be happy to take a healthy baby girl. But I want to see the people who'd be willing to take any kid, any sex, any color, any age, not the people who are ordering up a baby like a pair of shoes."

Lena nodded and picked up a large laptop. "That's not the way we usually do things, but I understand what you want. I can show you, if you give me a minute."

"So, any sex?" She clicked a few keys.

"Any age?" She clicked some more.

"Any race?" Click, click, click.

Bella leaned over trying to get a glimpse. "And I want two parents, and they have to be financially stable."

"All reasonable requests." Lena clicked some more, then looked up at her. "Ready to take a look at your baby's potential parents?"

The screen showed thumbnail photos of about twenty couples. One on the left side of the top row caught her eye.

"Click on them."

Lena brought up the profile. "At this stage I can only give you first names. Further along you can get as much information as you need to make a decision."

She thought she recognized the tall, wide man with the curly black hair, and the slender blonde woman beside him. She read the names; Emmett and Rosalie.

Lena scanned the profile. "A lovely couple. I met them a year ago. Both doctors, both very open. They live in state."

"Don't all the people live in this state?"

"No, many couples look to adopt from other states for a variety of reasons. Some states have more reasonable adoption laws, and some people don't want to run into the birth parents and vice versa. Is that important to you?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Another important question; is the birth father on board with this? Will he sign away his rights?"

"In a second. He won't care." Now she was lying to herself. She knew Jacob, and she knew he'd care, but would he care as much about keeping this child as he would his wife's child? She knew who would be first in that race.

* * *

Another hurricane of thoughts and emotions filled her as she drove home. Emmett and Rose would be perfect parents. She remembered them from the picnic. They were funny, warm, smart people. The baby would never be without love or have any financial worries - they'd be the perfect family. This was the truth of why she wouldn't play the name game with Alice. Why name a child that would never call you Mommy, who would grow up running to someone else for comfort? Once she named the baby, she'd never be able to let her go.

The apartment was dark and quiet when she returned. Bella had to set up the champagne, candles and rose petals Jasper had left earlier. He didn't trust Ben to do the job properly, and Bella didn't mind arranging everything, or them consummating their engagement in the next room, although this time she was going to use ear plugs. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate, but she didn't want to spoil their day.

The mail lay on the kitchen table, one very large white envelope sticking out from the pile. Bella recognized the handwriting and the return address; it was from Seth.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a card made out of a manila folder - one of Seth's tricks. He liked his cards to stand up. On the outside he'd drawn in marker, tall, green pine trees, like the ones in their backyard in Forks. Among the trees was a figure with dark hair and brown eyes holding the hand of a tiny figure with long dark hair and matching eyes.

On the inside left was the obligatory, lopsided red heart. On the right side he wrote:

_Dear Bella and baby,_

_Happy Valentines day_

_I can't wait to meet the baby and be a uncle._

_I will be a good uncle, and answer questions_

_And show her the trees and First Beach._

_I don't know if you picked a name yet,_

_But there's a girl in my class named Mackayla_

_And she's pretty nice, so I think that would be a good one._

_Love,_

_Uncle Seth_

Bella looked down and rubbed her hand over her belly. "Do you like Mackayla little one?" She held her hand still, waiting for a kick or a sign.

What would she tell Seth if she put the baby up for adoption? What would she tell herself? And what would she tell her eighteen year old daughter if she came back one day looking for answers? _I was afraid it would be too hard?_ She knew it was going to be hard. How often did she wish Renee had tried a little harder?

All the times when she was little, wondering what she did wrong to make Renee leave her. She didn't want to do that to her baby. As she got older, Renee made her feel she was the least important thing in her life. Bella already felt like this baby was the center of her universe. That wasn't going to go away.

Maybe it was watching Alice and Angela get their happily ever afters with two great guys that brought out her fears. It made her realize she would really be going it alone. No one to cheer first steps or share first words. No one to curl up with after a long day. That's what scared her the most. But she wasn't sixteen, she was twenty one. Money was going to be tight now, but she'd finish her degree and get a good job. It was going to be hard, but not impossible. She could do it.

She took the papers from the adoption agency, and threw them in the trash.

.

.

**A/N I know some wonderful families formed through adoption, I am absolutely pro-adoption, just not for this story. And for those longing for more Edward, he's coming along. After chapter 17 you may be sick of him (I take that back, I'm never sick of Swoonward (named by my beta Miss Winkles))**


	14. Chapter 14 End of the Rainbow

**A/N alc1002 was reviewer 199 and mommymac0508 was number 200! Thanks for all the reviews and follows etc. I think someone is sending people (besides Krazi), but where ever you're from, thank you for stopping in. More below**

* * *

** Chapter 14 The End of the Rainbow**

**One Month before St. Patrick's Day:**

…

Angela huffed between sets on the overhead press. "I don't think having a baby shower on St. Patrick's Day is a good idea."

Alice stopped in the middle of her bicep curl. "That is precisely why we should have it on St. Patrick's Day. Everyone knows it's a terrible day to have a shower, so she'll be completely surprised."

Angela wiped her sweat off the machine. 'Operation Buff Bride', another of Alice's brain storms, was in its second day of operation. The university fitness center was almost empty, but Angela really didn't want everyone to know their business, or watch her getting red and splotchy from working out. Neither of them had set a wedding date, but Alice insisted that they needed to be ready. She loved Alice, but sometimes she was maddening.

She spoke quietly, "Alice, Bella said she didn't want a shower. And on St. Paddy's day? Half the guests will be drunk."

Alice stretched her arms over her head, and glanced back at her friend. "Of course she wants a shower; she's just too polite to say so."

Shaking her head in frustration, Angela looked to see what was next on her workout.

Alice persisted. "We'll have a brunch- a perfectly charming brunch. Who gets wasted in the middle of the day on St. Paddy's anyway?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Lots of people, including you. Don't you remember last year? You were dressed as a leprechaun, and you did the Electric Slide. Pretty sure it's on YouTube."

"It's too late, I already sent out invitations."

Angela threw her hands up in frustration. "Now you've gone too far. Why didn't you ask me? When did you even have time to send invitations?"

"I made them last night and mailed them this morning. Multi-tasking is my middle name."

"That's not what Bella's going to call you when she finds out. You're not respecting her wishes."

"Bella's got that pregnant brain thing going on. Once we get her there she'll be happy as can be. Now, down on the mat for crunches - think honeymoon bikini abs."

…

**Three Weeks to St. Patrick's Day:**

Alice was hunched over her laptop when Angela came into the apartment. "Where's Bella?"

"Still at work. Jasper will text me when they leave."

"Good, I have some questions about the shower." Angela looked over Alice's shoulder at her laptop screen, and asked, "Why are you ordering all those sombreros? Are you planning a Cinco De Mayo party or something?"

"No, silly," She handed Angela an invitation.

"You booked Bella's baby shower at La Mesa? A _Mexican_ restaurant on St. Patrick's Day?"

"She lived in Arizona, she'll love it."

"Alice, I swear you pay more attention to what people wear than to what they say. She only spent two summers in Arizona when her mother lived there, and she hated it. The only time it was under 100 degrees was when there were monsoons. Oh, and they have sandstorms, too. And scorpions."

"She likes tacos and nachos and quesadilla's though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then no worries, she won't care if we have a cactus piñata if she likes the food."

Angela plopped down next to her. "Can I at least see the list of people who said they're attending?"

Alice pulled up a different window, and Angela read down the list of names.

"That's weird. You have here that Bella's mom is coming, but Sue and Charlie emailed to say they're sending something. They wanted to know where to deliver it, and if we can make sure she gets it for the shower. That doesn't sound like someone who's coming to the party."

Alice shook her head. "Now who's not paying attention? Sue is her stepmother. Her _mother_ is coming."

Angela's eyes popped open. "You mean Renee? Bella doesn't get along with her. She said she's a flake, she's unreliable. Once she forgot to pick her up from the airport for visitation when she was eight years old. What kind of person forgets their own kid?"

Alice waved Angela off. "So chances are she won't show anyway. You worry too much."

"I want to know what happened to OCD party planner Alice, the one who'd be having a shower at a country club or something with engraved invitations. Where did she go?"

Alice snapped her laptop closed. "I could have planned something with finger sandwiches and frilly napkins, and pink umbrellas, but that's not Bella. She wasn't going to like a fancy shower or something traditional. This will be different and fun and she'll love it. You'll see.

…

**Ten days to St. Patrick's Day:**

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Jessica heading for the break room, _again_. Edward Cullen was in the building today, which somehow resulted in Jessica needing extra caffeine and an extra slow stroll down the aisle while she not so subtly tried to get a glimpse into his office.

Someone was clearing their throat somewhere above her head.

"One second," Bella said, "I just have to finish this one thing."

She glanced up. Jasper stood by her desk, looking very fine in his business suit, holding his jacket over his shoulder. She and Alice both mourned when he cut his long hair, but the new style did make him look more like, in Alice's words, a 'Captain of Industry.'

"Darlin', you have a doctor's appointment. I've been charged with making sure you get there on time."

"Jazz, I could have met you down in the parking lot. You didn't have to come fetch me." Bella straightened some papers, put them in a file, and then started to shut down her station. "I hate to be a bother."

"No bother at all."

Jessica passed behind Jasper's back and mouthed the words 'so cute' while pointing at his back.

Or maybe at his butt.

Bella couldn't help but give a wide smile.

Jasper bent over by her ear. "Now what's got my girl smiling like that?"

Bella whispered back, cutting her eyes over to Jessica. "You've got an admirer."

Jasper gave one of his brilliant grins, "Just don't tell Alice, sugar. She don't take kindly to sharing."

Edward Cullen passed on his way to the break room, mug in hand. Bella thought he looked like he'd lost weight. His eyes never sparkled any more, and he was quieter than ever. Jasper raised a hand in greeting. "Mr. Cullen, if you don't mind I'm here to steal Bella."

"No problem. Take care of her."

Bella thought it strange, the way he looked over and then down at his feet, almost race-walking to get his coffee. He didn't have that swagger she remembered from the picnic.

Jasper helped her into the sports car and wrapped the seat belt around her. As they drove away from the building, Bella thought she saw a glimpse of Edward at his office window.

She looked out the windshield at the passing scenery, but she was thinking about Edward. "Mr. Cullen seems so—down. I thought time was supposed to mend things. He seems to be getting worse."

Jasper checked over his shoulder before changing lanes. "His troubles aren't over. I don't like to tell tales, but what I do know is that his wife was no lady. There were stories. Her parents are founding partners, but she acted like they were king and queen, and she was a princess. There was a pool going round about when Tanya and Edward would get divorced. Then one day she announces that they're having a baby. Y'all would have thought she'd invented the concept the way she carried on."

"But then she died in the accident…it was just an accident, right?"

"'Course it was. But her daddy's gone a little crazy. Edward bought her a new car when he found out she was nesting; a Volvo SUV. Now her father says there was something wrong with it. I think it's just the grief talking, but Dr. Denali and his lawsuit—he's suing Edward personally, and as an officer of the company. He could bring this whole company down."

"That's ridiculous. I can't imagine Mr. Cullen…"

"I don't think he did anything wrong either, sugar. But how far would a Daddy go for his little girl?"

They turned into the parking lot by her doctor's office. Alice and Angela were both too busy to take her today, so Jasper had volunteered. As soon as the car stopped she started fumbling with the belt.

"Now hold on, little mama, let me come round." Jasper jogged around the car, opened her door and helped her out. He stood by her while she signed in at the reception desk. She saw the envious glances of some of the pregnant women waiting on the sofas as he helped her sit down. If only the illusion were real. She didn't want Jasper that way, but someone caring, a daddy who'd do anything for his little girl. _Stop it, Bella. Time to live in the real world_. This baby wouldn't have a daddy like that, but she'd be surrounded by other people who loved her. She hoped that would be enough.

…

* * *

Dr. Simon told her to come to her office after she finished dressing. When Bella walked in, she found Jasper seated in one of the chairs in front of Dr. Simon's desk.

She looked from Jasper to the doctor. "Um, he's just my ride. He's not the fa…"

The doctor looked over her glasses at Bella. "He's _my_ witness. Your blood pressure is up and there's protein in your urine. You're not in any danger now, but you need to rest, control your salt, and eliminate stress. I want you in twice next week to check your numbers. Feet up whenever possible. I know you're trying to keep up with your classes, but if you're going to class, you've got to stop working."

"But, I can't stop…"

"You can and you will. I don't like the way your numbers are trending. My priorities are delivering a healthy baby, and keeping its mom healthy. Everything else comes second."

…

**24 hours to SPD:**

Feet up? Check.

Low sodium soup? Check.

Lecture notes? Check.

Bored to tears? Check.

Bella was alone in the apartment and needed a little lift. She knew just who to call.

The phone rang four times before a breathless voice answered. "Swan residence, Seth speaking."

"Seth _Speaking_? I want to talk to Seth Swan. Is he there?"

"Bella, you know it's me."

"I do. How's my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother."

"Then I'm lucky you're my favorite. It all worked out."

"Is Mackayla born yet?"

"Nope. She's still hiding."

"Let me talk to her."

"Okay, let me put the phone on my belly." He did this every time she called. She put the phone on her bump, but she switched it to speaker. He was too cute to miss.

"Mackayla, this is your Uncle Seth. I can't wait for you to come out, but don't come too soon cause mom says we can come when I have spring break from school and we can help Bella and stuff, but we can't come for the baby shower but we sent a crib. And I made you a dream catcher to catch your bad dreams. When you get big you can come fishing with me and dad, but he's going to be your grandpa, not your dad. Okay, mom says I have to get ready for soccer. Love you, baby."

Seth yelled over the phone, "BELLA, I got to go to soccer, bye."

She said, "Have a good game," but she was pretty sure he'd already hung up.

A baby shower? Now she had some roommates to question. She dialed the prime suspect.

Jasper answered Alice's phone. "Everything alright, sugar?"

"Me and Baby Swan are fine, but I think I need to kill your fiancée."

"That won't do darling. Hold on."

She heard some rustling, steps, then a door closed.

"What'd my dearest Alice do now?"

"A baby shower Jazz? She planned a shower?! I bet she's hot gluing something right now, that's the only reason she'd let you hold her phone."

"Hot glue may be involved."

"Jasper! I said I didn't want a baby shower. I don't want to sit there with a paper plate hat made of bows on my head, and people guessing how big my belly is around. I don't want everyone looking at me," she started crying. "I'm a whale!"

"No tears, sugar. Angela reined her in a bit. Last count there're only twenty people coming, and no games. Do you want me to tell you when it is? Would that make you feel better?"

In a small voice she answered, "Yes."

"Tomorrow. Alice is going to ask you to go to brunch at La Mesa.

"Really? Well, I like La Mesa."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Does Alice get to live another day?"

"I guess. But no paper plate hats."

…

**St. Patrick's Day. Two hours to 'Surprise' Shower:**

"I don't know, Alice. My shoes are too tight, I have a headache, I think we should skip brunch today." Bella did have a headache, but only a little one. She held in her smile as she watched Alice become more flustered.

"Bella, once the baby comes it'll be really hard to go out just us girls. And you love Le Mesa. Remember the fresh guacamole they make right at the table? And the cute bartender?"

"Ugh, why did you have to remind me? He makes those killer margaritas and I can't even have one. Let's just go after the baby is born."

She'd never seen Alice this close to combustion. She'd been messing with her all morning. Part of her felt guilty, but part of her was having too much fun.

"And my feet are swollen. Maybe I should just stay here with my feet up, and you two go."

She had to stop herself from laughing when Alice excused herself from the room. She listened to Alice's frantic whispering on her phone. How long should she string her along? Of course she planned on going, the guacamole was fantastic, but teasing Alice was really working for her.

Alice returned, standing stiffly. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What? That today's my baby shower and you need me to get dressed so we can go?"

"What? What! You knew—who told you? It was supposed to be a surprise. I can't believe this, I tried so hard to surprise you, I wanted it to be perfect…"

Alice started crying. It wasn't fun anymore. Bella reached around her friend and hugged her. "Seth told me by accident. I'm sorry I found out, and for teasing you. But I did tell you no shower."

"Bu-Bu-But…" Alice blubbered.

"To make it up to you, I'll let you do my makeup AND hair."

Alice was suddenly revived. "YES! I'll get the curling iron."

* * *

…

Technically, Bella had said no paper plate hat made with bows, _not_ no hat at all. So when Alice presented her with the hot pink sombrero with the word 'Mamacita' bedazzled across the front brim, she just smiled and put it on.

Her entire nursing study group was at the table, all seven of them, wearing green, orange, red, dark blue and purple sombreros. Alice wore the only yellow one, of course. Liz and Kat, the girls she'd met while doing her semester abroad were playing the maracas, on which Alice had written the date in pink glitter. Pitchers of margaritas crowded the platters of tortilla chips, salsa, guacamole, taquitos, black beans with rice, quesadillas and huevos rancheros set across the long table. A rainbow colored cactus Piñata stood as the center piece

Ben sat back and let out a burp. "Sorry, but that was really good."

Bella was glad he and Jasper were there, sitting on one side of her. They were, after Alice and Ange, her best friends - her best friends in the world. A tiny tear started to form. She tried to will it away, and ignore that her heart missed having her old best friends in her life. She knew Sue and Seth were coming in a few weeks, but she would have liked to have seen someone from her family today. Another tear began, but she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She noticed the napkins. It was another of Alice's touches, orange, green and yellow cloth in cactus napkin rings, not the paper napkins the restaurant usually used. She reached over and hugged her friend. "Thanks for doing all this, Allie. You too, Ange."

Alice put her hand out to Angela and said, "Pay up. She just thanked me."

…

Jessica rushed over to Bella, her bouncing boobs visible from half way across the restaurant. "Bella, so sorry I'm late." She leaned over to give Bella a side hug, pointing her chest at Jasper as her rack spilled out of her extra low cut blouse. She leered at him, "Why Jasper, I didn't see you sitting there! I thought these things were for girls only!" She ended with a little shake, letting Jasper know exactly how her girls felt about it.

Bella had finally impressed upon Jessica that Jasper was neither her baby daddy, nor her boyfriend, but that he _was_ engaged to someone else. Jessica seemed to be ignoring that last part.

Alice hissed in Bella's ear, "Who's that girl? I'd like to know her name before I cut her."

"That's Jessica from NJMC. You're the one who invited her."

"That hussy works with my Jazzy?"

"Mm hmm. She runs the Ministry of Gossip."

The mariachi band was returning to their table, they circulated around the restaurant every Sunday for the brunch crowd, but that day they looked like Alice had attacked them with her crafting supplies. Their tight trousers, short jackets, bowties and sombreros were encrusted with sparkling gems. The guitarist strummed and sang, the violinist played, but when the trumpeter joined in the volume was too much. Bella's head felt like it was going to explode. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol, but everything was starting to look blurry. The margaritas had kicked in; just about everyone at the table were shaking their maracas in time with the beat, and Kat and Liz were dancing around with the musicians.

She rubbed her temples and held her eyes shut. At least her sombrero blocked some of the light. At last the song was over, and the band started strolling to the next table, revealing a woman who'd been standing behind them. She wore a blinking 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' button, an off the shoulder green sweater, had spiked blonde hair with dark roots and wore skin tight blue jeans with high heeled boots. She held out in front of her a small teddy bear that wore an 'I Heart New York' tee shirt, the kind they sold in the airport.

"Bella, Baby, I'm here!"

Bella hoped it was a trick of the light, but as much as she blinked and wished her away, when she opened her eyes, Renee still stood in front of her.

* * *

…

Alice gave up her seat for Renee, who gave Bella a quick peck and reached for the nachos.

Renee flagged down the waiter. "These are cold." She pointed to the three quarters empty platter of loaded nachos. "Could you heat them up, and don't be so skimpy on the jalapeños."

Bella said, "They're about to serve dessert."

Renee picked at the quesadillas. "Well I'm looking for some real food." She leaned into Bella, trying to be subtle, but from the smell of beer on her breath, Bella could tell she'd had a few before she got there.

Renee's whisper could be heard by most of the table. "So, who's the horn dog who knocked you up? The short guy's cute, but Blondie over there, I'd like to umm..." Renee bit her finger and growled, making it very clear what she'd like to do to Jasper.

Bella felt her face getting redder. "Jasper and Ben are engaged."

"What?" Renee spat out, "I forgot they allow that kind of thing around here."

Bella started to explain, "Not like that…" but Alice put her finger across her lips in the symbol to be quiet. Bella nodded. Renee would be easier to deal with if she thought Ben and Jasper were off the table.

"So you didn't manage to hang onto your man? Just as well. Sure as hell didn't work out with me and that Robocop Charlie. Marriage is for losers, who wants to be stuck with just one dick for the rest of their lives." She grabbed someone's margarita took a swig and stood. "Am I right girls, or am I right?" She looked directly at Jasper and Ben. "Who wants to get stuck sucking the same cock…"

Bella grabbed her by the arm, "Mom, sit down!"

"Hey, I told you, don't call me that in public. Wow, you really gained weight in your face, you're so puffy." She twisted her head as far as she could in both directions. "Where're my nachos?"

Poor, sweet Angela tried to intervene. She reached for the teddy bear hanging out of Renee's hand. "Is that for the baby?"

"Damn right it is." She waved the bear in Angela's face. "Can you believe this shit, me being a grandma at my age? You'd think she could keep her legs together. How many times did I tell her how much having a baby screwed up my life?"

Her words rung in Bella's ears. She'd heard them over and over her entire life. It was just too loud in the restaurant, and the colors, the light, the band playing two tables over, and her manic mother next to her were too much. When she opened her eyes, everything had a halo around it and the light hurt so much, she closed them again. She felt strange, dizzy, then suddenly freezing cold. She could feel herself shaking, but at the same time it was like she was watching herself. Jasper seemed so far away. She watched her hand reach out and grab his shirt.

Everything was finally getting quiet and dark and peaceful. She heard his voice in the distance. "Ange, Ben, help me! Something's wrong!"

…

...

...

**A/N Sorry about the cliffie. Don't hurt me. Next chapter is with the talented Miss Winkles, who is whipping it into shape. Swoonward will return in a big way soon, just a little more patience. For those not familiar with American traditions, St. Patrick's Day, particularly in the North Eastern part of the US, is a huge celebration, with virtually everyone pretending to be Irish for the day. There are parades, green beer, people wearing green, so Renee would go practically unnoticed on that day.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Big News at the bottom, Please read

.

.

Chapter 15 Happy Birthday

She recognized the tall woman looming over her- Dr. Simon. She was patting Bella's hand and calling her name, but Bella was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. She was supposed to be at La Mesa for the baby shower, so why was Dr. Simon here?

"Bella ,your blood pressure is too high and you had a seizure. Your baby's in distress and we need to deliver your little girl now. Do you understand? Can you sign this consent?" She felt a pen in her hand and some other woman was beside her, holding a clipboard. But Bella couldn't make her hand do anything; she could barely keep her eyes open.

Dr. Simon shouted, "That's it, she can't sign. I have implied consent. Out of my way, we're taking this baby NOW." Bella felt a mask go over her mouth, and then nothing.

* * *

The sight of the 'Cat in the Hat' painted on the wall made her think it should mean something to her. A cannula was stuffed up her nose, and an IV was attached to her arm.

_Crap, I'm back in the hospital. _

"Are you waking up there? My shift's almost over and I thought you were going to sleep through it." It was Zafrina, her favorite nurse from when she was admitted in December.

Bella's free hand went to her belly. It was soft and squishy. A bolt of fear shot through her. "Where's my baby?"

"She's fine; spending some time in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She's a fair weight; she just needs to stay there until those lungs develop a little more."

Bella struggled to sit up, fighting to stay conscious. "I need to see her."

"No worries. But you need to stay lying down." Zafrina tucked the blanket around her, trying to calm her. "Your mother's with her."

Bella felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. The thought of Renee touching her baby made her want to rip the IV out of her arm and run down the hall. The monitor began beeping shrilly.

"What's this?" Zafrina put her hand on Bella's forehead. The nurse spoke soothingly. "Your heart's beating like someone's chasing you. Calm down now, and I'll see if we can bring you to your baby."

Everything was blurry through her tears. Mackayla wasn't due for three weeks, why was she in the NICU? How big was she? Did something else go wrong? Was she delivered soon enough, or too soon? Where were her friends? She'd just had a baby; why did she feel like a lost little girl? She still wasn't sure that she wasn't dreaming. She felt her belly again, missing the solid presence of her little girl. She needed to see her baby for it to be real, for her to believe Mackayla was fine.

Moments later, Zafrina returned with an aide, and went right to Bella's IV pole, detaching the bags and hanging them on a pole attached to the bed. "You're going for a little ride, sweetheart; to see your baby. Only happy tears now." Zafrina dabbed Bella's checks with a tissue, wiping them dry.

The ride through the corridor was short, but Bella was shaking with anticipation. The walls were covered with nursery rhyme characters: Mother Goose, the Three Little Pigs, Little Bo Peep.

"NICU is just past Peter Pan."

As they passed where Peter Pan was painted on the wall she saw the wide bay of windows and the incubators on the other side. Nurses in scrubs and masks circulated the room, and two men wearing long, light yellow gowns were holding babies. Another had his arms through the sleeves of an incubator, his hand gently stroking his child.

"On the left," said Zafrina. "There she is."

Two people were next to the incubator that had a pink index card with the words 'Baby Swan' printed in blue marker. She recognized Angela's tall thin frame right away. Angela spotted Bella and tapped the woman seated in the rocker on the shoulder, who turned towards the window. Even through the window and across the room, Bella knew the smiling eyes of her stepmother.

Bella wondered if she was ever going to stop crying.

Angela was moving through the unit, and came out the door, pulling her cap off and taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Honey, you're awake! She's gorgeous! Sue was in Seattle when Jasper called. She got right on a plane. She doesn't even have any luggage!" Angela was waving her hands in the air, grinning and laughing as she bent over to give Bella a careful hug. "And Jasper and Ben are putting together the crib, that was your present, and Alice is washing the baby clothes so she has something to wear. And we still don't know the name so they're calling her Baby Swan, isn't that precious?"

Bella stared at Angela, wondering if somehow she and Alice had swapped personalities for the day. Angela scrolled to the pictures on her phone, showing Bella a photo of a red-faced baby with dark hair, slick with blood and mucus on the infant scale. "She's four pounds, twelve ounces, plenty big enough to go home once they're happy with her lungs, and she can maintain a stable body temperature."

The next picture was her naked daughter on a blanket, arms and legs like a starfish as a nurse was beginning to swaddle her. This was her _daughter_, not a squirming bump under her shirt or a picture on an ultrasound, but an actual miniature person. More tears.

"We couldn't go into the delivery room with you since you were unconscious. I didn't think I could take a picture of them doing a c-section on you anyway. They let me in as soon as she was born." Angela was staring at the picture, looking as amazed as Bella felt.

A tiny pink stocking cap covered her head, a pink and white striped blanket wrapped around her minute body, her big dark eyes open. Bella couldn't believe she was here.

A dark thought came to her, and she had to ask. "Where's Renee?"

Angela shook her head. "She was gone like a bat outta hell once they called the ambulance. She's a trip. I don't think Alice will be able to apologize enough for inviting her."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she showed up. Like Sue says; everyone's good for something, even if it's just to be a bad example."

"Yeah, Sue's great. She came in demanding to see her daughter and her granddaughter. She said Alice drove too slowly from the airport."

Bella laughed. "That's the first time anyone's said that about Alice."

Angela held her hand and they watched through the glass. Sue had her arms through the incubator ports, gently stroking the baby's arm. "Are you going to call Jacob?"

"Not just yet. Can't imagine he's that anxious to know."

"Still, it's a big deal. I didn't give them a name, or tell them what to write on the birth certificate. I didn't think it was my place."

"Thanks, Ange. Thanks for everything."

"You know you can't go in until you can get into a wheelchair, right?"

Bella remembered Angela mentioning that when she'd done her maternity rounds, the only time they brought a mother in a bed into the NICU was when they knew her baby would not possibility made her shiver.

"That's what I thought." Bella looked longingly through the window. She wanted to hold her baby, to feel her weight in her arms. Her brain was still in a fog, so she asked Angela, "Did you say when she was born?"

Angela checked her phone, "Wow, more than twelve hours now. You really slept it off. She was born officially at 5:55 pm, on St. Patrick's Day."

Bella saw that Angela was still wearing the clothes she had on at the shower. "You've been here all night?"

"Where else would I be?"

Bella felt more tears running down her cheeks. When she thought she was alone, her friends had been there, taking care of her and watching over her baby, fetching Sue and getting things ready at home.

She reached out for Angela's hand. "Thank you, Ange." They watched Sue miming that the baby was sleeping. "How long does she have to stay in the NICU?"

"I guess a couple days. The neonatologist was in an hour ago, so you'll probably see her later."

The aide returned and started unlocking the wheels on the bed.

Bella protested, "I want to stay."

The aide spoke in a rich Jamaican accent. "You need to sleep." The aide nodded into the room. "Let Grandma spoil her while you sleep, then before you know it, you'll be in there with your baby."

Bella looked up at Angela. "Stay with her?"

Angela patted Bella's hand in answer. "Of course."

Bella closed her eyes, hoping to speed up time, as she was wheeled back down the hall.

* * *

…

When she awoke, Alice was placing a bunch of balloons at the foot of the bed.

"I'm thirsty."

Alice squealed, "You're awake! You had a baby! The nurse said no hugs, so…" She bent over Bella giving her a careful squeeze. "Oh my god, she's yummy! Now I want one!"

Bella pointed to the pitcher of water, her throat too dry to speak again.

Alice picked up a cup and poured some water. She put in a straw and brought it to Bella's mouth. "I'm no nurse, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink too much. The nurse said to get her when you're awake, something about paperwork. I'll be right back."

A woman followed Alice with a laptop on a rolling cart. "Good morning, Miss Swan. Congratulations. There are some urgent matters I need to take care of with your baby's paperwork. First of all; a name. Can you spell it, please?"

"Mackayla, M-a-c-k-a-y-l-a, Charlize, C-h-a-r-l-i-z-e, Swan, S-w-a-n."

Alice looked annoyed. "Charlize? You told me no Hollywood names."

"It reminds me of Charlie. And Charlize Theron is one tough broad.

"Lovely name," interrupted the aide, "And her father's name?"

Bella and Alice looked at each other. Alice had already disagreed with her decision.

"Unknown."

The aide looked up at Bella. "Are you sure? Your child may be eligible for child support from her biological father."

"I don't know her father." _I know who he was, but not who he is,_ Bella thought,

She didn't have long to bemoan her lost friend before Dr. Simon strode in. "Knock, knock, anyone awake around here?"

The doctor looked at the IV bags, then at Bella's face. "You look much better today. You didn't give me much notice; I had to drop a perfectly nice Ann Taylor dress on the floor of the changing room to scrub in." The doctor checked Bella's chart. "Okay, your friend may want to step out; I need to check your incision."

"Alice, go check on—"

"Wait." Dr. Simon turned and faced Alice. "You're the one who planned a shower in a Mexican restaurant for a woman who's not supposed to eat salty food?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

The doctor turned back to Bella, "You don't get off scot-free in this either. How hard would it have been to ask the restaurant to grill you a chicken breast? The salt wasn't the only thing that caused this, but it was a factor. A perfect storm of rising blood pressure, salt and aggravation."

"I'm so sorry." Alice was withering under Doctor Simon's scrutiny.

"You can make it up to your friend whiles she recovers. She has two weeks with no stairs, no lifting, and she can only hold the baby if someone brings it to her."

"I can do that," volunteered Alice. "Don't worry, Bella, between me and Ange, and Jasper and Ben, and Sue, we'll take the best care of you and Mackayla."

Dr. Simon nodded towards the door, and Alice took the hint and left the room.

The doctor lifted the sheet. She gently felt along Bella's abdomen, then covered her with the sheet. "I do nice work. This looks perfect. You'll have a scar, but it's not like I had a choice. The only cure for eclampsia is the same as it was a hundred years ago, delivering the baby, quickly. It's still a major cause of maternal death."

Bella swallowed, her eyes starting to well with tears.

"None of that." Dr. Simon patted her arm. "Your study group friends realized you were having a seizure and put you on your side on the floor while they waited for the ambulance. They should at least get some extra credit for their obstetrics class."

The doctor stood, glancing towards the monitor. "And as for you, you need to follow doctor's orders, and do what I told your friend; no lifting, no driving, no nothing for two weeks. I'll give you an instruction sheet for the four weeks after that. Don't be afraid to use the morphine while you're here. You need to rest, and you can't sleep if you're in pain."

* * *

…

Bella closed her eyes, hoping to get a quick nap between visitors. She still hadn't seen the neonatologist, and a lactation specialist was supposed to stop in at any time. Sue had gone with Angela to get some clothes, and then she was coming back. And Jasper and Ben, and some of the other shower guests, were supposed to visit too. _How did anyone ever sleep in a hospital? _

She considered keeping her eyes closed when she heard someone knocking quietly on the door frame, but knew whoever it was would only come back. She opened her eyes to see her favorite head of hair. Edward Cullen. She must still be dreaming, or the morphine was muddling her brain. Why in the world would he be coming to see her?

"I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to drop this off." He held another gift basket full of pink and white fabric. "It's mostly preemie clothes. My mother said most people don't plan on having a baby early, and that you probably don't have small enough clothes. Or diapers."

Maybe the delivery had knocked some of the manners out of her head, maybe it was the drugs, but she blurted, "How did you know?"

"Jessica told the whole office this morning. I really hope it wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. She can be pretty dramatic."

She giggled. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He smiled back, and then looked away, glancing at the balloons. "Sorry I couldn't be there to catch you this time. You may want to look into a less dramatic way of going to the hospital."

"Noted." She was confused. Here was Edward Cullen, large as life, in her room, and all she could think about was going back to sleep, ironically, to most likely dream about him. Why was he here? Was it one of those things where a person saves someone's life and feels they're responsible for the other person forever or something? Was he just being nice? Why did she care why, he was here, wasn't that enough?

She needed to tell him something, something important. "Next time I make a baby I'll make sure you're there. I mean _have_, have a baby." If she spent her life working on it, she doubted she could have come up with a more surefire way of chasing off a man than that last sentence.

Now he was blushing. "I'll let you… let you get back to sleep." Edward backed out of the room, gave a little wave, and left.

The doorway was barely empty, when an older woman with caramel-brown hair, wearing a white lab coat, entered.

"Bella Swan?" she asked.

Bella nodded.

"I'm Dr. Esme Cullen, your neonatologist. I just saw my son leave. I hope he didn't stay too long. Having babies is exhausting work."

"I thought you were a pediatrician?"

_Maybe they removed my verbal filter while delivering Mackayla._

"I am. I'm double board certified."

"Just a family of underachievers, huh?"

Dr. Cullen smiled as she took a seat. Bella could see where Edward got that delicious grin.

"About your daughter- - In my unbiased medical opinion, she's adorable. And as preemies go, she's a good size, nearly full term. All her neurological responses are normal. Her systems are well developed except for her lungs, but I think another two days on meds and oxygen will take care of that. She'll need a weight check every few days until she's gaining normally. Who's your pediatrician?"

"Dr. Ramsey I think?" Bella answered. "I have an appointment to meet him this week."

Esme nodded. "He's wonderful, but he is 78. He told me he's retiring in a year or so I'm surprised he's taking new patients."

"Oh." Bella had an image of a wizened old man with a stethoscope. "Are you taking new patients?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "It's against hospital policy to trawl for patients, but since you work for NJMC I feel a little territorial. The nurse can give you a list of local pediatricians, my practice is on the list. If I don't see you I'm sure Edward will keep me up to date. You made quite an impression on him."

Dr. Cullen put her card on the side table along with a booklet as she got up. "I'll check in with you tomorrow. Here's a little reading. Any questions before I go?"

Bella couldn't think of a single baby related question. Those would probably flood her mind as soon as Dr. Cullen left. What Bella did want to know was what she meant about Edward. Did she make a good impression or a bad one? She doubted he felt the same after that bizarre confession she made to him. If she ever had a chance to explain, she'd blame it on the morphine.

.

* * *

.

NEW A/N: Tequila Sunrise been nominated at The Lemonade Stand for fic of the week! I know, crazy! I was thrilled to be nominated by Kitty Vuitton, and I would be even more thrilled if my lovely readers voted for me. If you google The Lemonade Stand it comes right up…I won't defy the FF rulers and their anti-link fetish. Voting is only on for another day. Thanks! Original A/N below.

Special thanks to Mary Kitty Masen. I'm sure you're responsible for most of my new fav's follow's etc. Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm always happy to hear what you think, and yes, the elevator is coming, soon, very soon.

.

**A/N: Regarding the medical stuff. I did consult with a nursing student, plus an OB/GYN who practiced for over 40 years, plus my own experience, but fanfic is not the place to get prenatal or delivery advice. That said, preeclampsia and eclampsia (once known as toxemia, also called gestational hypertension) are fairly common and can be very serious, even fatal. If you are pregnant and feel any of the symptoms Bella had, check with your doctor. My kid's first pediatrician was also a board certified neonatologist—these doctors are rare, but they do exist.**

**I heard if you leave a review, Edward will bring you a gift basket. Hey, it could happen!**


	16. Chapter 16 April Fool

The reason I like Fan Fiction so much, is that we imagine our own little worlds, where evil is thwarted, the good guys win, and our loved ones all get their Happily Ever Afters. I am praying for the lost souls in Connecticut and wishing there was a way to give them their HEA.

.

.

.

**Chapter 16 April Fool**

She missed morphine.

Tylenol was not cutting it. Her incision hurt and was itchy, and stomach muscles she didn't even know she had ached. She was finally cleared to take a shower, but her incision pulled painfully as she reached over her head to shampoo her hair. Maybe she should have Alice shave it off, do a Britney Spears number; it would be faster. The warm shower should have been soothing, but all she could think about was her pending meeting with the Dean of Nursing. It was April first. Was that an omen? She tried to put it out of her mind.

Sue flew back to Forks the day before. She, Charlie and Seth would be coming back in ten days. She hated thinking about how much all this travelling was costing them.

Angela insisted she would be okay staying in the apartment alone with Mackayla, but Bella was worried. One of the problems with being a nursing student was that you learned about all the rare and strange things that could happen. So much could go wrong. It would be the first time Mackayla only had one adult with her.

_Listen to yourself…one adult is capable of taking care of one little baby for an hour_.

It seems the logic part of her brain, just like her waistline, wasn't back to its pre pregnancy shape yet.

None of her jeans fit. The maternity ones looked ridiculous, and the pre-preggo jeans were too tight. So, it was back to the yoga pants, which she planned on burning she was so sick of them. Next; a shirt. What to wear when begging someone to make a huge exception and let her continue in her program? Between her sick time before delivery, and her post partum recovery, she'd missed forty hours of clinical time, and as many hours of lecture and class time.

She still felt physically exhausted, even with all the help her friends gave her. She couldn't help but wake when Mackayla did; every two or three hours, even when someone else picked the baby up to feed her. She was too jumpy to sleep through her cries. Mentally, thinking about starting class and trying to make up all the lost work, was exhausting. She'd never imagined being a mother would be so hard.

"Let me blow dry your hair. And wear the blue button down shirt. I have a belt that will dress it up." _Alice to the rescue_. Bella sat tried to relax, and let the hot air flow through her hair as Alice worked.

…

* * *

"…Reputation of the program—inadequate preparation—obligation to patients—devaluing of the peer group—falling below school criteria—impossible to complete..."

All the Dean of Nursing's words meant one thing: No.

She'd been asked to withdraw before they were forced to expel her from the nursing program. Due to her extenuating circumstances, she'd be allowed to resume her studies the next semester, in September, but she'd have to repeat the entire year, as if her junior year never happened.

Alice walked next to her as she took one stair at a time, resting every two steps, all the way up to their apartment.

"I was a fool to think I could make this work. It was a crazy idea."

"It was a long shot, Bella, not crazy. What about those other jobs the Dean mentioned?"

They went up two steps and stopped.

"I don't want to be a Certified Nurse's Aide. I want to be a nurse."

"What was the other one, a Patient Care Technician? She said they made good money, and with your background you'd only have to do a three week course. Come on, two more steps."

Bella took a deep breath. "But my scholarship- I can't afford school without it."

"Bella stop. Just stop. We're here to help you. You can go back to school in a year or two, or maybe when Mackayla is in preschool. Two more."

She held onto the banister. Her side was beginning to ache. She was beginning to feel sorry for herself. She couldn't even walk up the stairs, how did she think she could do anything? She hung her head, looking at her dirty sneakers. "Or I could just go back to Forks."

"If you have to." Alice lifted Bella's chin and looked her in the eye. "But we love you here. And they love you at NJMC, maybe you could work full time or something? They have a tuition reimbursement deal. Or you can go to a community college that has a cheaper program. Just sleep on it. You don't have to decide today. We're changing the subject on the next step."

Bella stomped a little more firmly on the next step and waited to catch her breath. "Change the subject? Fine. I hate Facebook."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Mark Zuckerberg is the devil incarnate."

Bella twisted to look at her. "Why do _you_ hate him?"

"Jasper's high school girlfriend _friended_ him, now she's tagging him in all these pictures of her dressed like a skank-ho-bitch."

"Gosh, tell me how you really feel. But he's not actually in the pictures?"

"No, she just wants to be sure he takes a look. He doesn't care, but I do, and if I tell him to un-friend her, then I look like a jealous bitch. Two more steps, then tell me why you hate Facebook."

Bella walked up and leaned against the wall, panting a little. "Leah's shower pictures. Jacob holding her fat ass belly."

"You can't really have a fat—"

"Not the point."

"I thought you blocked her?"

"I didn't block my Aunt Sarah, who apparently went to the shower." Bella closed her eyes, remembering the pictures, the pale blue decorations, all the smiling faces. She knew most of the guests. In another life she would have been there. She'd probably have been the one helping Leah open her gifts.

"Come on, two more. Why did you look at the pictures?"

"I couldn't help myself." Bella took a deep breath. "I'm ready." They walked up two more steps.

"Look, here's our floor. I have a cure for what ails you, go sit on the couch."

Bella eased herself inside, and onto the couch and shut her eyes. She didn't need to open them when Alice returned. She could smell her baby's head, and hear the tiny _ka-ka-ka_ noises she made as Alice brought her near. She embraced the warm little bundle, and held her against the skin on her chest. This little person was the most precious gift in the world. She had no idea how overwhelmingly in love she'd be with her daughter. Protecting her and providing for her were Bella's new priorities. Mackayla was why Bella would find a way to make this new life work.

…

* * *

"What are your options?"

It was a strange dichotomy, hearing Jasper talk business, while holding Mackayla in his arms and giving her a bottle.

Alice practically glowed watching him. Ange was the same way when Ben was helping out. If they weren't sure about their boys before, the way they were with Mackayla clinched the deal.

"I need something in place before my parents get here. If they get here and see that I've been kicked out of school without a full time job, they'll insist I go home.

Jasper asked, "What about the Patient Care Tech job?"

"The next class I can get into doesn't start for a month, and I can't get a job until I pass the course, so seven weeks at best."

"And the nurse's aide?"

"There are listings in the want ads, but it's a very physical job. I can't do any lifting for another four weeks."

He sat back, bringing the baby to his shoulder to burp. Alice placed a cloth over his t-shirt before he had a chance to ask. Bella wondered if they'd still be as happy to help her when the novelty of a new baby wore off.

"I think NJMC is your best bet. They know you, they like you, look at the big ass—"

Alice interrupted, pointing at Mackayla. "Swear jar!"

"I meant to say, look at the oversized gift baskets they sent you."

"Charlie said that was so we wouldn't sue them."

"I don't think so. Look, I'll talk to Edward tomorrow. He knows you, and he'll know if there's something for you there." He'd been patting Mackayla's back all along and she let out a huge burp. "See? She agrees. No panicking. We'll figure something out."

* * *

…

Bella was surprised by what Edward's office _wasn't_. It wasn't huge. It was somewhat bigger than the other offices, but it held a normal sized desk, a sofa, table and two chairs. She expected a massive mahogany desk, priceless paintings on the wall, and a carved wall unit. Instead, the furniture was standard issue black fabric and chrome. On the walls hung a diploma, an aerial shot of one of the NJMC buildings and a flat-screen TV. The only color in the room was a jade tree in the corner between the sofa and the wall, and the only personal item was a green and white paperweight in the shape of a soccer ball. Not a single family picture.

On top of the desk, folders sat perfectly parallel to each other. The Wall Street Journal and the New York Times overlapped each other on the left side of the desk. A laptop ruled the center section, a legal pad and pens resting on the right, a water bottle sitting on a coaster above the pens.

She was debating whether or not she should get up and read the graduation date on the diploma, when he walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He darted a quick smile in her direction as he put his leather computer bag on the chair next to her. He ran his hand through his hair, and then put his hands in his pockets, like he wasn't sure what else to do with them. Should she have shaken his hand? She felt a little awkward, and sat primly in her seat, hands folded, biting her lip.

It was unfair, it was entirely unfair, that the sight of his green eyes and bronze hair could set her heart racing, when it was obvious to her that the feelings were not returned. Why would he? She needed to remind herself of her position in life—the not quite desperate single mother, who was not anywhere close to the women in Edward Cullen's dating pool.

Thankfully he broke the silence. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing very well, thank you."

"Do you have a picture?"

Seriously? He wanted to see a picture? She scrolled to the first photo in the 'Mackayla' folder; Jasper holding her, her tiny fist around the first joint of his finger.

"This is when she first came home." She handed him her phone. He didn't know what he was asking; she had a few hundred pictures stored already. She was always ready to show off her baby.

He held the phone looking at the picture almost wistfully, Bella thought. "My mom says she's catching up nicely."

When Bella found out that the first pediatrician that had been recommended to her was 78 and planning to retire the next year, she decided to go to Dr. Esme Cullen instead. She was surprised that her baby was a topic of discussion in the Cullen family, especially when she considered their loss. Mackayla was only a few months younger than their child/grandchild would have been. She just hoped she could keep from putting her foot in her mouth. It was the only thing that stopped her from showing Edward a few dozen more pictures.

"Her original due date was April tenth- next week. It's strange that's she been here for over two weeks instead."

He handed her phone back. "That makes her a whole different sign; a Pisces instead of Aries."

"You follow the Zodiac signs?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Force of habit. Someone I knew was a little obsessed with it. Not that I… I'm sorry. Let's get down to business, that's why we're here."

He sat down and opened the first file on his desk. He took a deep breath. "Jasper said you were looking for more hours, possibly full time?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. I'm not in school anymore. The whole thing with the baby… yeah... I was asked to leave."

He half stood and looked ready to charge out the door in her defense. "That's outrageous! What is this, the eighteenth century? They can't dismiss you because you have a child."

She put up both hands, waving him down. "Oh no, don't get the wrong impression. I missed too many hours with the emergency c- section and the recuperation. There was no way for me to pass my classes, so we agreed the best thing to do was for me to withdraw." She was surprised that he was so angry on her behalf. He sounded like Charlie.

He sat back down, clearing his throat, looking back at the file. "Oh, as long as there was no discrimination involved."

She rolled her eyes. "No discrimination, just a lot of aggravation. I worked really hard this year, and for it all to- sorry, I don't mean to sound bitter."

"This may work out after all. I do have a bit of a pet project. It's fairly long term; boring as hell. It's all computer work, no heavy lifting required. NJMC bought a charting software program from the same company that our made our old charting software. It does a bunch of cool stuff that the doctors all love, but once it went live we found that it didn't read the old charts. If you want the old patient history to be accessed in the new program, someone has to go in and update all the charts manually."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah, it is. I wasn't involved in the negotiation for this product." He looked out the window. It seemed like this was a sore point with him. He took a sip from the bottle of water on his desk. Only when he'd twisted the cap back on and replaced the bottle on the coaster did he look at her again. "Once it went live the doctors flipped their lids. The nurses complained, the patients complained, the doctors complained. So this project is connecting the charts for all the patients in our system."

She looked at him and smiled. "I could do that."

"You're really perfect." He looked down at his desk. "Perfect for … for this project. You understand the medical terms and acronyms, you've already been through security clearance for the system, and you could work from home most of the week. Just come in as you run out of folders."

"I thought you said we were merging the old data base? You have physical folders?"

"Once I proposed that we have someone hand merge the older files, some of the doctors insisted that we include the really old files, the paper ones we have in storage."

"What a pain. Who suggested that?"

"My father. Then my brother seconded him, and then his wife backed him up. I was outnumbered. I get no respect around here." He smiled a little as he glanced up at her. "So, are you interested?"

"Yes, very. It sounds perfect."

"All right, let me make a list of what you'll need." He started writing on a legal pad.

Edward Cullen was a puzzle. When she had interacted with him in the past, he was formal, even cold. The two times she'd seen him alone, in her hospital room and now, he seemed nervous and friendly, almost bashful. Only the day after Jasper talked to him about her working full time, Edward had called her to come in. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that this job was available just when she desperately needed it. He seemed to be falling over himself to be helpful. But why? Maybe this attraction she felt wasn't one sided.

_You're imagining things_, she scolded herself. _Men like Edward Cullen don't twist themselves around to impress people like you. He's just a nice guy who feels sorry for you. The Cullens are good people. For once in your life you have good timing with something. Just be thankful._

…

* * *

"Nice scanner." Alice was eyeing the new equipment Ben was setting up. They decided to dedicate the kitchen table to Bella's work; and since they usually ate at the coffee table anyway, it was no great loss.

"We'll need at least one room for an office." Alice was compiling a list of requirements for the house they were going to rent together; four bedrooms, at least two bathrooms, a decent yard, a two car garage, and now an office. Ben and Jasper had their wish list too; a pool table and a bar.

Bella looked up from the couch. She was happy to be feeding her own child. Everyone wanted a turn feeding Mackayla, which was fantastic, but sometimes she missed holding her baby. "Is that all Alice? What about room for the pony."

"I always wanted a pony. Is she done yet? I want to burp her."

Bella handed up the baby. Alice draped a burp cloth over her shoulder, and literally waltzed away with Mackayla. Bella scolded, "Don't make her dizzy."

"I'm multitasking. Burping and dancing. What else does a girl need to know?"

Bella let them play, and got up to inspect Ben's work.

Ben plugged in the printer. "They set you up nice. This is great equipment. The laptop is ready to go. I'll show you how the encryption device works, and in no time you'll be deep into the archives of NJMC."

"Woo hoo, go me."

…

There are some moments you wish you could capture and relive, over and over. Seth, holding Mackayla for the first time, was one of those moments. They had the same dark brown hair and the same brown eyes. Seth smiled as if he couldn't stop, and Sue, Charlie and Bella took picture after picture.

Sue put an arm around Bella. "I wish I could have seen you when you were a baby."

Charlie laughed. "Take a look, Mackayla's practically a clone."

Sue and Charlie were set up in Alice's room, and Seth was in Angela's. "Your roommates don't mind us stealing their rooms for a week?"

"Mom, they're at their boyfriend's places, it's not exactly an imposition. And we're all planning on renting a house together this summer anyway, so really, it's not a problem."

Bella only hoped that Alice had taken or hidden all of her "toys". Charlie might have a set of handcuffs, but not ones with purple fur. Well, she hoped not. If that was the case there were some things she never wanted to know about her parents.

…

Charlie stood over Bella's shoulder as she merged data screens. She clicked and confirmed a few sections, then approved the file and was done.

Charlie nodded. "That's all there is to it? They couldn't get a program to do that?"

Bella answered, "Hey, if they did, I wouldn't have a job. I talked to the tech people at the software company. They blame human inconsistencies. For example, someone at the doctor's office may have information about you under Charles Swan, Charlie Swan, C. Swan. They don't want the liability that their program linked two people that don't belong together, or makes one person into two." She kept rambling about her job, hoping that would keep Charlie from asking about her life.

"That makes sense. But aren't you working kind of fast? You're going to work yourself right out of a job."

"The electronic merge is really pretty easy. See that box?" She nodded towards a long banker's cardboard box under the table. "Those files take a lot longer. They'll keep me busy for months."

Sue had taken Seth to the Liberty Science Center to see an IMAX movie. Charlie claimed he was staying behind to 'spoil his granddaughter,' but Bella was pretty sure he stayed to interrogate her. Once he exhausted every question about her job and her living arrangements, he'd be going for the jugular. _Right about now_—

"Bells, you're a smart girl. You've handled this very maturely."

_Yes, Charlie, one of your favorite tactics, the old, compliment, compliment, jab…_

"But Mackayla's father has an obligation to help take care of her. If you could give me his name, I could reason with him."

The idea of Charlie 'reasoning' with Jake was very entertaining, and some days she'd love to sic her father on him. Just yesterday she received her first check from him. Just the check, no note congratulating her, or asking anything about Mackayla – his daughter. That stung, but what she really needed from him was the money. They'd made an agreement, and he was holding up his end. She needed to hold up hers.

"Believe me, Dad, it's better this way. We have very different lives. He's sending money for her under the condition that he remains anonymous."

"So he's married? What happens when his wife asks where the money's going? If there's no legal obligation, he could just stop. Then where will you be?"

"Dad, I have this under control. His _wife_ knows about Mackayla and agreed to this. And plenty of men who are ordered by the courts to pay money skip out on their own kids. I just have to trust that he'll do what he said he would."

"I don't like it."

"To be honest, I don't like it either. I never planned this, but I'm doing the best I can. Forcing a parent to be involved who doesn't want you, I mean doesn't want to be involved, doesn't work in the long run." She thought about Renee and how put upon she was every time Bella visited. Sure, there were the big showy hugs at the airport, but that welcome rarely lasted more than the first day. She would never do that to her child, and worse, Mackayla would also have to deal with her father's resentful wife and probably a jealous half sibling. Bella could not allow that to happen.

"I'm sorry about Renee. I thought she would change, but she never grew up."

"I'm sorry about Renee too. But you made up for it by being a great dad and by giving me a great mom; Sue."

Squeaks started coming through the baby monitor. "And you can be a great grandfather if you go get Mackayla and feed her. I'll make up her bottle."

* * *

…

The scent of chicken stew was calling to Bella from the kitchen, but she only had three more files until this batch was done. Her stomach growled. "Mom, you're killing me with that smell."

Sue came out, Mackayla on her shoulder. "I'm showing my granddaughter how to mix dumplings."

Bella shook her head. She was lucky to have Mackayla once a day. Her family was packing in baby time while she worked, and Angela and Alice had both made excuses to visit and play with their 'niece'. That night, her roommates and their beaus were coming to dinner, and Sue had insisted on making her specialty, chicken stew with dumplings, to thank them for the use of their rooms. She'd already packed the freezer with meals for at least a month.

She wasn't surprised when Angela came through the door an hour early. She also wasn't expecting the terrible look on her friend's face.

"Bella, we just got a call. Ben's dad- he had a heart attack. We're trying to get on a plane as soon as possible. I need my suitcase and-"

Bella jumped up and followed Angela to her room. "Whatever you need. What can I get you?"

"My black shoes, my study guide. Did I leave my dark pants here?"

"I'll get your pants."

Sue waited in the hall. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so. I'll let you know. I just need a baby hug." Angela took Mackayla in her arms and kissed her head. "I'll be back soon, sweetie."

Bella watched the door close behind Angela with a sense of dread. If she learned one thing from having a baby, it was that your life could change in an instant. She had a feeling that this was one of those moments.

.

.

.

**A/N I know what you want, and you're going to get it next chapter.**

**All hail the great and powerful 'The Lemonade Stand'. Even though I didn't win, zillions of new readers are here thanks to my nomination. Thanks to the ladies of the Stand, and welcome to all the new readers and reviewers and favoriters and followers! **

**My new motto is WWMWW?: What Would Miss Winkle Write? My beta has helped me become a better story teller. She is currently working on the next chapter. It's extra long, so hopefully next week. Maybe Santa will use it to stuff your virtual stocking. **


	17. Chapter 17 Memorial Daze, Part 1

**A/N WARNING**This chapter was split in two due to things like broken computers, Christmas Dinner for 21, Doctor visits and other things you don't care about. If you want to wait until part two posts to read them together, feel free, but I know many would rather have half a big chapter than none.

Thanks to all the new readers and reviewers who have pushed this over 450 reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 17 Memorial Daze, Part 1**

**3:21 pm.** It didn't take long for Bella to realize that the Friday before Memorial Day weekend was a terrible time to go to the bank. The line from the counter went to the door, and the drive-up window was just as bad. The bank would be closed Monday for the holiday. An out-of-state check took longer to clear, and she needed the money for her share of the rent on the first, so she had to deposit it today. If only Jake could catch up to this century and direct deposit the funds. Some weeks Leah signed the check, and Bella wondered how bitter that tasted.

According to her Facebook stalking, Leah had not yet given birth. Based on the shower pictures, she was having a boy. No wonder Jake was so full of himself. At least he had stepped up and sent the money.

_Seriously?_ The woman at the front of the line was handing the teller a jar of coins. Not the day to go to the bank.

**3:47 pm.** When she'd dropped her dress off at the cleaners two days ago, there was a sign saying they were closing early on Fridays. Was early three? Four? Whenever they felt like leaving? If it was three o'clock, she'd be showing up to this dinner date thing wearing the yoga pants and the tee-shirt she had on. If it was four, and the traffic at this intersection didn't clear up, she'd be wearing the same thing.

But at last she was there, _and_ there was a parking space right in front of the shop. _Yes!_ They were still open. Hopefully they had gotten the spit-up stain out of her favorite blue dress. Alice had picked it out, of course. The royal blue fabric made her skin look good, the sweetheart neckline made her boobs look good, and the short, swirly skirt made her legs look good, while covering her slightly puffy post-baby belly. Mackayla had supplied the spit up when they attempted a Sunday brunch two weeks ago. Lesson learned; Sunday brunch with unlimited Mimosas and Bloody Marys was not the place to take a two month old baby.

**4:06 pm. ** The liquor store had a short line. Two cute guys each with a case of beer and a bag of ice, a woman holding a box with half a dozen bottles of wine, and then Bella, holding the bottle of Patron tequila Alice had insisted they needed for the after party. Ben's older brother Frank was visiting for the weekend, helping Ben and Angela move. Angela said Frank would be perfect for Bella since he was as nice as Ben and not bad looking. Bella thought he was perfect because he lived in another state. She was not going to provide her daughter with a series of 'Uncles' the way Renee had. She wasn't going to stay celibate until her daughter turned eighteen either, but no one was going to get involved with Mackayla unless he was in it for the long haul, and was pretty much perfect. So, Bella figured she could have some adult fun with Frank, and then send him on his way. If they hooked up again at Ben and Angela's wedding, whenever that was; fine. She wasn't looking to get swept off her feet, just to feel like someone wanted her for more than a bottle and a clean diaper. She needed a little something, like a stay-cation but for her vajayjay_. Would that be a va-jaytion?_

It was settled, thinking about sex, or rather, thinking about her lack of sex, was making her crazy.

**4:18 pm.** After extensive research, she'd found a toy store that had the best price on diapers, and was right around the corner from the liquor store. What she should have done was order the diapers online instead of waiting until they had only a day's supply left. There was only one bored teenager checking people out, and four carts ahead of her filled with beach towels, sand buckets and inflatable swim toys. She'd forgotten that Memorial Day weekend was the official opening of the Jersey Shore. People in New Jersey didn't 'go to the beach', they went 'down the shore.' All roads leading south to the water would be jammed, and after this, she had to head south. She hung her head as the cashier asked for a price check on a beach ball, and two kids screamed, bullying their mother for gum.

**4:29 pm.** Back in the car. She'd finally managed to fit the enormous box of diapers into the backseat by buckling it in like a passenger. It was squishing her freshly dry cleaned dress against the window, but if she put it on the other side she wouldn't be able to see out. She glanced at the time on her phone. _Great_. She was supposed to meet Edward Cullen in exactly one minute. On a good day, the storage facility was a ten minute drive, and it was not a good day. She decided to try the parkway instead of the turnpike.

At some point Bella had caught on that Edward Cullen was picking up her file boxes from storage, bringing them to the NJMC main building, and then returning the completed boxes to the same place for storage until they could be shredded. She proposed that they meet at the storehouse instead of him driving back and forth.

She enjoyed watching him lift the boxes into her trunk.

And she liked the way he smiled at her when she drove up.

Maybe it was her imagination, but he was always there before she was, and she thought, just maybe, he looked forward to these little rendezvous as much as she did.

There you go again, Bella, inventing stories about people.

More likely he was smiling when she got there because he was polite, and tired of waiting.

Fridays at four-thirty had become a micro date for her. Just because she wasn't going to pursue the man, for her reasons and for his, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a couple of minutes with him. Besides Mackayla's baths, it was the highlight of her week.

She paid the toll and drove past the booth to what looked like a parking lot. The parkway was impossibly crowded. She squeezed in between cars, and now she was trapped until the next exit. Her car was surrounded by other cars towing boats or jet skis, SUV's packed with kids or college students, and business people in sedans wishing they had left earlier.

She had never been even a minute late meeting Edward. She was going to be many minutes late today. She wished she had his cell phone number, then she remembered- Jasper had it. She picked up the phone to call Jazz, but spotted the police car on the side of the road. She did not have the time or the money to get ticketed for talking on her cell while driving. The lovely Edward Cullen was going to have to wait. As Bella sat idling in traffic, she wondered what he'd be wearing; the light grey suit that made his shoulders look broad? The green suit that made his eyes pop? Maybe that navy suit that made him look like James Bond? One time he wore jeans and a polo shirt. She had been nervous about getting out of the car that day, worried that the moisture between her thighs might make a squelching sound when she walked. How did one man get to look so yummy?

Someone behind her honked loudly. She hadn't moved the three feet that had opened up in front of her, lost as she was dreaming of Mr. Cullen. She moved Ben's car forward. _No Bella_,_ your car._ Ben had sold it to her for way less than it was worth, since his father was buying him a new car when he returned to Ohio. It was fourteen years old, but that made the insurance almost affordable. The seats were worn, but she didn't have to worry about Mackayla ruining them with a dripping bottle or spit up. The left rear quarter panel had been replaced, so the car was three quarters gold and one quarter blue, but that just made it easier to spot it in a big parking lot. Ok, it was a heap, but it was _her_ heap_._ Most importantly, the car seat fit in the back, and she now had the freedom to go where she needed without begging for a ride or trying to find a bus.

They had all cried when Angela told Bella and Alice that due to Ben's father's heart attack, Ben wanted to move home and help with his dad's business. Angela felt guilty about wanting to go with Ben. She was apologetic about not being there to help with Mackayla, and that they wouldn't be able to rent a house together.

Bella had told her that the last thing she wanted was to hold her friends back. She meant it too. They were already sacrificing so much of their free time to help her. The accommodations they made to ensure someone was there to watch Mackayla so Bella could work and sleep, all the diapers they changed, bottles they made, laundry washed, dinners cooked, and the countless ways they were there for Bella and Mackayla, were above and beyond the call of friendship. Bella was sad thinking about missing Angela. She hadn't even known Ben a year, and he'd already become a true friend. At least they'd all enjoy a happy sendoff.

**4:52 pm.** At last, she could get off the highway to hell. She'd forgotten how bad traffic was on Friday afternoons in the summer months. She was going to have to make other arrangements with Mr. Cullen. In her dreams he was Edward, in real life, Mr. Cullen. She could ask Jasper to pick up the boxes for her, but then she wouldn't get to see Mr. C, and that wouldn't do. It was her one indulgence. Everything else she did all week was based on need. They always talked for a couple of minutes when they met. He asked about Mackayla, and she'd show him the latest picture and give him a little anecdote. His brother Emmett was quite the joker, and Edward always had a funny story about him or one of his patients. She couldn't give up their little chats.

**4:58 pm.** She turned into the parking lot. The building was being 'built out', as Jasper explained. They were reconfiguring the interior, and this building was going to be used in the future to house an MRI and CAT scan machine, and a state of the art physical therapy/rehabilitation center. It was Emmett and his wife Rosalie's dream facility. There were usually construction vehicles and workers in the lot, but today the lot was empty, save for one man.

Edward Cullen was leaning against his black car, sunglasses in place. Instead of his usual suit, he was wearing a green and white jersey and black track pants. He was smiling, even though she was so late.

_Look but don't touch, Bella!_

Bella parked, and stumbled out of the car. "I'm so, so sorry I'm late. I just had a list of things to do, and the traffic on the parkway—"

"Bella, it's fine. I was just watching the storm clouds come in, hoping I could get out of this soccer game Emmett's having."

"Soccer?"

"He thinks he can still play. Some of his friends get confused about the rules. FYI, there is no such thing as tackle soccer."

Bella laughed, "Even I know that, and I was terrible when we had to play in gym."

"Problem is they're terrible and don't know it."

"Then why do you play?"

Edward put his thumb to his chest. "Someone has to keep their egos in check."

"I never knew you were so humble."

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me." Edward looked down at his feet. "Let me get those boxes."

The hand truck with the new file boxes was waiting by the curb. Edward wheeled it over and took out the boxes in her trunk and traded them for the new ones.

Don't stare at his ass, don't stare at his…

He stood, leaning one elbow on the handle of the cart. "How's the baby?"

"She's great. Smiling, laughing. She's staying with my landlady, Mrs. Cope tonight for the first time. My roomies and I are going out for the first time without her."

He looked back at the darkening clouds. She thought he looked a little sad.

He straightened up. "Alright, I'll pack these away and we'll do this again next week."

She twisted her hands and looked up at him. She hated to ask him for a favor, especially after she'd made him wait so long, but the more hours she worked, the more she got paid. The more she got paid, the less she'd have to rely on Jake. "Mr. Cullen, I was wondering if another box will fit in there? I'll have some extra time on Monday, so I was hoping to do another one. Another box."

Why couldn't she talk to him without it sounding vaguely dirty?

"I think there's room. I'll just go and get another box."

The dress in the dry cleaning bag caught her eye. Unless she wanted to show up to the restaurant wearing what she had on, she was going to have to ask for another favor.

"Um, I'm sorry, and I don't mean to impose, but…is there somewhere inside to change? I'm running late. I'm meeting my friends at the restaurant, and I don't want to show up in this." She gestured from her neck down to her legs. She noticed his eyes following her hand.

He looked her up and down and grinned. "I think you look fine just the way you are, but if you insist, there's a bathroom on the second floor.

She took her duffel bag out of the back seat and took her dress off the hook. Alice said she packed everything Bella would need for the night in the bag. How Alice knew she would run out of time was anyone's guess.

Bella waited while Edward unlocked the plywood front door, and then locked it behind them.

He looked at her as he tugged the lock to make sure it was secure. "I don't want anyone sneaking in while we're upstairs."

She followed him as he walked past the steel studs and hanging wiring, and clicked on a hanging light. She asked, "What happened to the construction workers?"

"The company gave everyone a half day today," said Edward as he stopped in front of the elevator doors.

Bella's hands flew up to cover her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! And here you are waiting for me, and I'm late. You should have told me, I'm such an-"

"Hey, stop!" He gently pulled her hands from her face. "It doesn't matter, I was working anyway. I'm not due at Emmett's 'til six."

"But the traffic!"

"Someone has to show you the back roads around here." He let go of her hands, and turned to open the doors.

Bella felt her face turning red as she got into the elevator. One touch from him and she was completely discombobulated. The interior of the elevator was draped with heavy blue moving blankets, and she stared at the stitching, willing her face to cool down. It was the first time he'd touched her since she passed out at work and that didn't count since she was unconscious at the time. She felt like the skin on her arms was glowing where his hands had been. Now she understood those people who, after shaking hands with a celebrity, said they were never going to wash their hands again.

She heard the hand truck roll in behind her, and when she glanced over, she noticed he was standing with his hands over one another in front of his pants. Alice called it the "fig leaf" position. What was that all about? Maybe that was just how he stood. Maybe he was thinking about an after party of his own. Maybe he was thinking about her? _A girl could hope._

The doors slid open on the second floor, and he waved her out of the car. "After you. The bathroom's to the left."

She heard a crack of thunder as she waited for him to show her the rest room. "Sounds like you're getting out of your game."

"I think so." He was half bent over the door, going through his key ring. He pushed the door open for her and reached into the room to flip the light switch. "Take your time. It's raining so I'm in no hurry."

She nodded her thanks. The room was a little dusty, but as she hung up her dress she saw that there was paper in the stalls. Using a damp paper towel, she wiped the dust off the counter so she could lay out her makeup. Yes, Alice had supplied everything: mascara, two colors of eye shadow, lip gloss, a perfume sample, hair brush, travel size hair spray, facial wipes, earrings, a strip of condoms, _that's my girl, always the optimist_, and sandals with braided fabric straps and a tiny heel.

_I guess Frank is also vertically challenged. _

She pulled out a royal blue thong. She felt around the bag, then turned it inside out but it was empty. OMG-No bra.

Yes, Bella was wearing a bra; an old, stretched out, one more wash and it's in the trash bra, and Alice knew it since she was in Bella's room when she was getting dressed. _That little trickster_. Frank would be getting an eyeful.

So would Edward Cullen.

She took off her tee shirt, flipped her hair over and brushed. There was no way she could walk past that man, wearing that dress - sans bra- without him knowing it. Without her knowing that he knew. Thinking about him looking at her, knowing she was bare under her dress, had her nipples tingling. _Great_.

Ok Bella, let's review all the reasons Edward Cullen is no good for you:

1. He's in mourning.

2. He's a work-a-holic. You need someone who works, but also knows how to have a life outside the office.

3. Who knows if he could even look at another child after having lost his?

4. He's your Boss.

5. You need this job; see number 4.

6. He could never love Mackayla as much as you do.

Number six sobered her up. He was tempting, and even if the other five things weren't an issue, number six was. Office romances that didn't work out ended with someone leaving their job, and with NJMC there would be no question about who would be shown the door.

Concentrate Bella. You need to look good for the very available man waiting to meet you.

She looked in the mirror and brushed the eye shadow on her lids, then put her mascara on. That would be embarrassing; Edward Cullen walking in on her making her "mascara face". She looked at her reflection. She was only wearing her underwear. She giggled. _Guess he probably wouldn't notice the mascara face first thing._

Bella pulled off her panties and pulled on the thong. The blue did look good on her tush, she had to say. The half hour of Pilates Alice made her do every day was working. There was no help for the scar on her belly though. It was getting lighter with the scar treatment, but it would always be a reminder of Mackayla's dramatic entrance into the world. But if a guy couldn't handle that, he wasn't going to get to handle anything else. She took off her bra and slid the dress over her head. A shot of hairspray, a little perfume, touch up of the lip gloss, and a little jiggle to make sure the girls were settled, and she was ready.

Edward, _I mean Frank_, won't know what hit him.

**5:19 pm.** She collected her things and decided to touch base with Alice. The call didn't go through, so she packed everything up and stashed what she wouldn't be using into the duffel bag, while the condoms and the lip gloss went into her handbag.

Flicking the bathroom light off, she stepped into the hallway and headed back to the elevator. She wasn't really in any hurry to leave, but hanging out in the bathroom seemed a little creepy. Her steps echoed as she walked through the empty building. She planned on holding her duffle bag against her chest to hide what was going on under her dress, but she couldn't do that and use her phone at the same time. Edward hadn't returned, so she put her bags down by the elevator door and tried to reach Alice again. She stepped to the other side of the hall; still nothing. She heard the slamming of a door and footsteps, but no squeaking of the hand truck. She hoped he remembered the additional box. She didn't want to remind him if he'd forgotten, since she'd already made him late. Surely he'd be angry if she delayed him from his weekend again?

He came around the corner, carrying the heavy file box easily in his arms.

Bella, stop lusting over his biceps.

He set the box down at her feet. "I figured this was quicker than carting the hand truck out to your car and back. I'll just turn off the lights and lock this floor up, if you don't mind waiting."

She shook her head. She thought she detected a slight flicker of his eyes towards her breasts, and she brought her arms up to awkwardly cross them over her chest, holding her hand with her phone out. "I can't get service. Is there a better spot?"

He shook his head. "Not 'till you get to the parking lot. This entire building is shielded for the medical equipment. Is there a problem? I can take you down and then-"

"No, I can wait a few minutes. Really, I'm just a little overprotective. Mackayla is perfectly fine with Mrs. Cope. Alice says I have to let go a little, hence the adults only night." If Bella was honest, she wouldn't mind waiting any amount of time for him, or with him. But it was like the year she finally figured out that however many times she asked Santa to bring her mother back, it was never going to happen. Edward was a wish, a dream that was never going to come true for her. The sooner she realized that _…the what? The what, Bella?_ Not the happier she would be. The more quickly resigned to her fate? The more realistic she would be? The more grownup?

Giving up on her happiness wasn't grown up, it was kind of rotten. Patience; she needed to be patient. Right now things were hard, but someday, far away, it would be her turn to be happy in that way. She glanced up. Edward was still looking at her, his head tilted.

He must think I'm mental.

"I'll be right back." He did his speed walking thing back towards the bathroom, she heard the jingle of the keys, and then he was back by her side. Another peal of thunder boomed overhead. Edward turned the key to make the elevator doors open. "Hope you weren't planning to dine outside."

"I'm not even sure. Alice picked the place." She stepped into the elevator and watched as he lifted the box and set it down inside. More thunder, even louder than before, boomed, shaking the building. The doors closed, and the car started to move down, but then jerked to a stop with a shudder.

The yellow glow of the emergency light filled the car.

* * *

**A/N More to come! My Beta extraordinaire, Miss Winkles is working hard, between my inability to spell out numbers and Salty's demands for more writing time**

**For my fellow New Jersey-ites...in the fanfic world, all the damage from Super Storm Sandy has been fixed and we'll all be going down the shore this year.**

**I always forget something as soon as I post. I have gotten to almost all my reviews, but I replied to some on my phone and I'm not sure they went through. Know that I read every one, and I thank you for taking the time to let me know you're out there and enjoying the story**

**(not really)~2old**


	18. Chapter 18 Memorial Daze Part 2

SM owns the characters, but the elevator is all mine

* * *

**Chapter 18 Memorial Daze Part 2**

**.**

"Are you all right?" they said at the same time.

"Fine, fine," Bella repeated, standing quietly beside Edward.

Edward looked up towards the light, and then down at the dark panel. "The electric should be back on soon. They probably have to reset something somewhere."

Bella looked at everything but his face. "Won't the generator kick in?"

"Don't have one. The one that came with the building was undersized for the equipment we're installing, so it was sold and removed yesterday. The new one will be installed Tuesday."

She suddenly realized she was trapped, alone, with Edward, the man who'd been starring in her dreams for most of the last year. She was a little scared to be stuck in an elevator, but more so she was nervous that she'd slip, and say something completely inappropriate. She could maintain her decorum around him in small doses, but what if they were here for hours? Or days?

"I'm gonna try…"

"Let me see if mine works…"

They both tried calling out on their phones, placing them around the elevator hoping for a signal.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Bella rocked on her heels, making her dress swing back and forth.

Edward's eyes slid towards the motion, and then up to her face. "You look very nice. I just hope the power comes back soon so you're not late."

"I'm sure they'll be fine starting without me. It's just a little send off for Ben and his fiancée, Angela."

"Right, Ben from accounts. He's moving to be closer to his parents. Good guy."

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest again, suddenly aware that she was completely alone with Edward Cullen without a bra on. Nipple tingle times ten. What would he do if she jumped him? _Fire you on the spot, idiot._

"Might as well get comfortable. You can have the box," he said as he waved to the sturdy file box. She shrugged her shoulders and sat as he began removing the moving blankets from the walls.

"I don't think it'll get that cold in here. It is May."

He chuckled as he folded the blankets, covering half the floor. "I just wanted a place to sit." He lowered himself into the corner, stretched his legs out in front of him, and put his arms behind his head. "Not bad. You should try it."

She shook her head. "I'm fine on my throne here." There _was_ plenty of room right next to him, and she would fit perfectly under his arm.

_Alright Bella, it's one thing to fantasize about the man, but it's another to do it when he's an arm's length away. That's more like harassment. Subliminal harassment. Is that even a thing?_

"What are you thinking?"

Startled, she looked over to him. "Oh…ah… nothing really."

He cleared his throat. "So, has Jasper decided about the new job?"

"What new job?"

"The job in our Philadelphia office."

"No, hasn't said a word to me."

"I guess I'll have to look for someone else then. If he hasn't even told his fiancée, he must not be considering it."

"I didn't say that. He probably told Alice, but Alice hasn't mentioned it to me."

Edward leaned forward. "What?"

"I said he probably told Alice."

Edward was looking at her so strangely, like he wasn't sure who she was.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Aren't _you_ Jasper's fiancée?"

"Oh. My. God. No," Bella laughed, holding her hands over her face. "Alice, my other roommate, is marrying Jasper, not me. Oh, God, that's funny."

Edward was gripping his hair and his eyes were scrunched up tightly. "And she doesn't mind about the baby?"

"Why should she mind about…oh." The tumblers in her mind clicked into place. She pointed at Edward. "You think Jasper's my baby daddy? Oh, this is too much. Edward, I didn't even know Jasper when she was conceived. Her father…was a mistake. He's not even in the picture." She giggle-snorted into her hand in disbelief. She laughed so hard her eyes were tearing. "Jasper?"

Edward started to chuckle quietly, but then his laughter built until it had an almost hysterical edge to it. The elevator rang with the sound, and his body rocked where he was sitting, his whole body shaking. "So you're not…and Mackayla's not…"

Bella watched him. He'd always been so reserved and stoic. It was like she was seeing a completely different man.

He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, and finally calmed down enough to talk. After two deep breaths, he spoke.

"Man, I could use a drink."

"You may be in luck." Bella opened the duffle bag and took out the bottle of Patron, handing it to him. "I also have juice boxes and water, but I don't think that's what you had in mind."

He pointed to her handbag. "What else do you have in there?"

"Diapers, baby wipes, plastic bags, diaper ointment, a towel, a onesie, some granola bars, a plastic bottle, a jar of formula, infant Tylenol…sorry you asked, right?"

"I'll just take this." He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and took a swig, then passed it to Bella.

She put her lips to the familiar thick glass rim and sipped, wincing as she swallowed. "We didn't toast."

Edward took the bottle back and raised it up. "Here's to me. It's official. I'm an idiot." He took another drink.

Bella took another sip when he offered, letting the astringent taste fill her mouth and ripple up her nose. She didn't usually drink tequila straight, but this comedy of errors, as well as the situation, called for it.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "I wanted to give Jasper a better job, far away from here, so you didn't have to work so many hours,…and so I could keep myself away from you."

Bella stopped smiling, and looked him in the eye. Her mind was reeling. He wanted to stay away from her when he thought she was with Jasper, or did he just want to get away from her?

"I'm not sure what you're saying."

"I already knew you on paper; I get reports on new employees. You were golden; a hard worker, very bright, 100% accuracy, great productivity. Your supervisor couldn't say enough good things. I was going to introduce myself to you that day. I didn't even know you were pregnant, let alone how pretty you were." He shook his head in disbelief. "That day, when you collapsed and I caught you...Even unconscious, you had your hands on your belly. When you started to come to, your first words were, 'My baby is my baby ok?' I was instantly intrigued by someone who put her child before herself so completely."

"Isn't that what most women do?"

He shook his head, looking into the distance. "With Tanya, as soon as she started showing, it was like that movie 'Alien.' Everything about being pregnant seemed to disgust her. She acted happy for a week or two, and then, nothing I could do, nothing anyone could do, was right." He folded his hands and held them against his bowed forehead.

Bella was finally getting a glimpse of the man beneath the polished veneer of her boss. So much misery he'd been through, and he was still trying to help other people. Here she'd been worried about herself, feeling sorry she wasn't getting a tidy happily ever after, when here was this man who had lived through a real tragedy, reaching out to help her. She wasn't worthy of him, and this time she wasn't thinking about her looks or education.

"I'm so sorry. Losing your wife and baby at the same time, that must have been…impossible."

"Yeah," he looked away. "It was horrible, but…that's not exactly what happened."

The air was becoming thick with the awkward silence. Edward was quiet for a few more minutes, and Bella had never wanted electricity more in her life.

He raised his head and looked directly at her. "I've only told a few people what really happened, and not all of them believe it. Her parents don't believe me, which is why my life has been hell for the last few months. Can I trust you?"

She looked back into his eyes, and felt the seriousness of his question and of the moment sinking in. The confines of the elevator suddenly felt more like a confessional. She equally wanted to know, and was afraid to know, his secrets. But more than that, she wanted to be the kind of person he could trust.

Bella reached for the bottle of Patron, took a swig, and then put it down on the floor between them. "You can trust me."

"I lost my wife, but it wasn't that night. It was at least a year before. The baby wasn't mine."

She couldn't stop her gasp.

"She had the accident the night she told me. I don't know if the baby's father even knew about the baby or the accident. She never told me his name."

"Did she say why?"

"Not exactly." He took another drink, and then began his story.

"We were having a tough few months. I mean, we'd been together for most of our lives, married for four, so when the sex started dwindling, I wasn't happy about it, but I knew that happened in long term relationships. You know; a bump in the road. Just before our fifth anniversary, she wanted me again, like, a couple times a week. I was happy. I thought things were going back to normal. And then she announced she was pregnant. I was overjoyed. My house growing up was always loud between my friends and Emmett's. My parents would have had more kids, but my mother had some complications when I was born and that was that. I couldn't wait to have a family. I bought this ridiculous, massive house when I found out she was pregnant. It was exactly what she wanted, the builder she liked, a very exclusive neighborhood, a house big enough to get lost in. But Tanya didn't want to move in until everything was perfect. Every week it was painters, new furniture, new rugs, curtains; everything but the nursery. She said doing the nursery before the baby arrived was bad luck. I just wanted to move into our new house.

She sold our old stuff on Craig's List. When the buyers came to pick up the bedroom furniture they managed to break the one thing left in the bedroom; the framed picture of the sonogram on top of my nightstand. I didn't pack it since I wanted to carry the first picture of our baby to our new home.

Tanya found it, with the frame broken, the glass cracked, the paper torn. She just started wailing.

I tried to comfort her, but she kept saying, "Just look at it. This can't be fixed."

He leaned against the elevator wall, his eyes looking up to the ceiling, lost in the memory. It was clear he was holding back tears. "I was so confused. For God's sake, we owned the sonogram machine, one phone call and we could have another copy. But then I did what she asked, and looked at it. Really looked."

"She'd folded the picture to fit into the frame so you could only see the baby's profile, none of the dates or information. So I unfolded it. The date was July 5th. The baby should have been about twelve weeks, but the age on the sonogram read twenty weeks. We were in the 'bump in the road' phase twenty weeks earlier. I knew immediately that the baby couldn't be mine."

Bella couldn't imagine his pain. It seemed like he did everything to make Tanya happy, and she'd taken advantage of his kind nature. Things could have been so different if Tanya didn't try to trick him. What if the picture never broke? Would Tanya ever have told Edward the truth? She began to feel a little guilty herself. The lies about Mackayla's father weren't hurting anyone, were they?

Edward took a deep breath and wiped his fist across his eyes. "Tanya was hysterical. She said she tried to get rid of all the reminders of him, which was why she wanted to sell all our furniture. She told me that she wanted things to work between us, that she knew I was the better choice. She'd tried to make things work with me, but she still wanted him. She couldn't live the lie anymore. She'd already decided she was going to contact him, and that she was leaving me."

"I didn't have much to say at that point. I could barely process what she'd told me. It was the last time I saw her alive. After she drove off, I grabbed a handle of Jack Daniels and went to my new house and drank myself sick. I woke up at noon the next day on the floor. We had our monthly board meeting that afternoon, and when Tanya didn't show up, her mother reported her missing. Her car was found in a ravine that night. They don't think she died immediately, and I torture myself constantly, thinking that if she had been found earlier, she might have made it, or the baby might have survived."

Bella didn't know how to comfort him, but she tried being direct. "She told you she was leaving you for another man. Why would you have looked for her? And what are the chances that you'd have found her anyway?"

"Please, tell that to my father-in-law. At first, I didn't tell her parents what Tanya told me. Their daughter was dead, their grandchild too. They didn't need to know their daughter had been sleeping around. For all they knew, she'd been faithful since we started dating when we were fifteen. I would have taken her secret to the grave, until the day the police showed up to question me, and indicated that there was going to be a thorough investigation of the accident. I knew that if I had anything to say, that was the time to do it.

Her father - Aro - he's still inconsolable. She was their only child. He took a leave of absence and hired private investigators. When I realized I was being followed, I confronted him. I told him what Tanya had told me. He called me a liar and said I was up to something, and that I was responsible for her death.

He had the car analyzed by some geek who used to work for the National Transportation Safety Board. When he couldn't find a cause beyond driver actions, he demanded that her body be exhumed and autopsied, and that the baby's DNA be tested, that her body be retested.

Bella felt her throat closing. "Oh my God! That's, that's…"

"Miserable. I couldn't imagine anything that Tanya would have wanted less, than to be dug up and cut up, and to cause this misery to her parents. When the DNA test came back showing that I was not the father, that they found nothing abnormal in her blood or tissues, I thought it would end his obsession. Instead he got worse. He insisted that I knew long before that day, and that I drove her to kill herself. He even accused me of being impotent, and getting a sperm donor so that I could kill off my wife and claim that I had been wronged."

"He's crazy."

"He is crazy. He's also brilliant and obsessed, and I think it's driven him over the edge. He's suing me for wrongful death, and he's suing NJMC for aiding and abetting me. He's actually suing his wife as part of the NJMC board, and if he hadn't taken a leave of absence, he'd be suing himself."

"So what can you do?"

He sat back, head against the wall. "My lawyer says I should do nothing. Stick to my story. Don't sell the house or her things. Don't do anything suspicious like leave the country, or date anyone. 'Do not give even the appearance of impropriety,' he says."

"Why don't you take a lie detector test?"

"I did submit to a lie detector test, and I passed, but Aro thinks I conditioned myself to pass the test."

"Is that possible?"

"Difficult, but possible. Aro thinks I'm much more devious than I am, but really, I'm a simple guy. I liked playing soccer. The rules were clear, there was a start and an end. For the most part, cheaters were penalized, good plays were rewarded. Most people hate being the goalie. I loved it. I loved watching the forwards, trying to figure out what they were going to do, pass or shoot. I was good at reading them, anticipating their moves, spotting their tells. I was never afraid to dive for the ball. I'm good at business deals too, sniffing out the scams, spotting an undervalued property. I just suck at my personal life."

He stopped for a time, his head hanging between his hands. He looked over at her, with a soft look on his face.

"Then you came along, like I wasn't in enough trouble. There you were, sweet, kind, pretty, a hard worker, smart. That sweet smile. You were always staring at your screen working, while I was watching you from behind a newspaper or a report, or getting coffee. I don't even drink the office coffee; I poured it into my plant. No one had a bad thing to say about you, even Jessica. I read your personnel file, and on paper you were single, still under your father's health insurance, but Jasper Whitlock kept popping up where ever you were, and I added two and two together…"

"And got five. There's nothing between me and Jasper."

"That's finally penetrated my thick scull. But before my Bella epiphany, I saw this beautiful little family forming. I couldn't be that guy who pursued someone else's woman, even if I was attracted, even if I felt like there was a glimmer of hope that you might be interested. I had to remove the temptation, for my own sanity. Why do you think I had you work from home? With the privacy laws, I don't think these files should even leave our building, but it was that or make myself completely mental."

While speaking, he had moved closer to her. She was perched on the very edge of the box closest to him. His hands were completely knotted in his hair and he looked beaten down. She felt for him, but she had some of her own questions.

"Would you have accepted the baby, knowing it wasn't your child?"

"He. The baby was a boy. I'd like to say yes, I would have absolutely, but I don't know. I wish she had given me the chance."

"Do you miss her?"

A chuckle, then he shook his head. "Not as much as you'd think I would after being married for five years, and together for fifteen. I don't like living alone. Even when we weren't having sex we still slept in the same bed. We'd brush each other in the hall or while eating. I'd hear her getting ready in the morning, or watching a movie. I realized a few weeks ago that I go days without touching another human being. If you don't count handshakes, I've gone weeks without a human touch. I can't stand it."

Bella smiled a little at the memory of holding Mackayla against her bare chest. "In one of my lectures the professor talked about the human need to touch. Babies that aren't held don't thrive even if all their other needs are being met. In the NICU they encourage you to hold your baby skin to skin. It feels wonderful. You begin to crave it, and so do the babies."

"It must be nice to have someone you can touch whenever you need it."

He looked so lost and miserable. She had no idea he carried such a burden. She needed to do something to help him. Words wouldn't do. A wave of courage swept her up, and she said, "You can touch me."

His head swung up. He looked her in the eye with a sudden intensity that rippled through her, making her squirm.

Bella knew she had to do something to back up her words, so she moved from the box to her knees in front of him. "Or I could touch you."

His right hand slid up the skin of her left arm, leaving a trail of sparks in its wake. He was breathing deeper. "You mean it?"

Nodding, she slid her right hand up his chest where she could feel his heart thumping under her palm. She plucked at his jersey. "Take this off."

He quickly put his hand behind his back and grabbed the fabric, whipping the shirt over his head.

Bella moved over him to straddle his legs, her hands sliding around his back as she buried her head into his chest. She felt the dry heat of his body along the skin on her inner arms. She tucked her head under his chin as his arms went around her, pulling her into his chest. He sighed deeply, one of his hands gliding up to her hair. Even though she meant to soothe him, it was his arms that made her feel safe, cherished. She nuzzled into him as he gently stroked her back. She wasn't sure what he smelled like, maybe sandalwood or green tea, but she wanted to commit his scent to memory, in case she was never this close to him again. The slight movements of their bodies rubbing against each other as they breathed made her feel like she belonged in his arms. This was comfort, but there was more. She stopped thinking, and just did what she felt. She placed one small kiss on his chest, and then another. When he answered her by pressing her closer, she continued, kiss by kiss up his neck, along his jaw. He was breathing faster, and she could feel him growing between her legs. He had nowhere to move when she pressed tighter against him. He let out a shuddering breath and turned his face towards hers, meeting her lips.

He let her lead, as she continued with small kisses at the edge of his lower lip, then the center, then the other edge. By the time she found the center of his top lip, he took over, tracing her lips with his tongue, holding her head in place as he kissed her lips with a gentle suction. She was almost breathless as he slipped his tongue between her lips, stroking her tongue as he kissed her slowly.

She pulled back from him to breathe, but also enough to move her hands to his chest, rubbing the wiry hair and firm muscles. "I haven't touched anyone like this in almost a year."

Eyes closed, Edward slid his hands up her arms to her collarbones. Slowly, he floated his fingers along the neckline, ending in the middle of the dress between her breasts. He opened his eyes, his gaze burning as if he were starving, and looked at her for permission to continue. Bella licked her lower lip and nodded. He softly ran a finger under the fabric of her dress, and over the tops of her breasts. She wanted more of his touch, so she shrugged the straps off her shoulders and pulled them down until her nipples popped over the edge of the dress. Edward dragged the straps off her arms the rest of the way, completely exposing her breasts. He cupped them in each hand, polished the tops with his lips and tongue. Bella gasped as he bent his head to her nipples, sucking and rolling them between his tongue and his teeth. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her into his lap further, pressing her against his crotch, where she could feel his erection beneath her. She spread her legs, trying to get closer while he pulled her hips down and into his again. His lips were ascending her body, up her neck, and again their lips met. Her tongue traced his bottom lip until he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He tasted of tequila. She was turned on by the strength of his arm, now wrapped around her hips maintaining the pressure between their lower bodies. His other hand slid up her side, rubbing her breast as she raked her fingers down his broad back.

She'd gone mad at the taste of him. Their chests were fused together, the heat where their skin touched boiling. He met her desperate kisses with his own, until they both were panting for air. She didn't know if he was too much of a gentleman to take this further, but she couldn't take that chance. She had to have more, even if it was just this once. She raised herself up to her knees. Edward looked at her curiously. Moving her hands down to his hips, she pulled at the track pants and soccer shorts he had on underneath them. He caught on quickly, and put one hand down so he could raise his hips and let her pull his clothes down his thighs.

Even in the yellow emergency light, he was beautiful.

Was it lust making him look so ready, so desirable? She didn't care. Not wanting to waste time taking her dress off, she hitched the skirt up and pulled the narrow thong to the side. Sliding her slick folds firmly along his shaft, they both hissed in pleasure. Reaching the notch in the head of his penis she ground her clit against it. Their fluids mingled, coating his head and her center, and the feeling, the slide and grab of skin to skin was transcendent. She pushed into him as he was pulling her down against him, raising his hips to increase the pressure. Stars tingled along every extremity, and the waves building from the fulcrum where their bodies met took over. They were both moaning almost instantly.

Bella was chanting, "Yes, yes, YES!" as the quaking in her body increased. She'd never responded to someone so quickly. The sensation was taking control of her mind, and all she could think about was how good his cock felt igniting her clit. She came quickly, only conscious of holding on to him, and where their bodies were pressed together in ecstasy.

Edward panted, his head against her shoulder, shouting, "Shit, shit, oh shit!" just before he exploded against her.

Bella couldn't get close enough as Edward pulsed against her, spurting against her stomach and his. She was breathing as if she had just finished a marathon, and he was panting as well. They finally stopped moving, and she looked at him. Smiling, he let go of her hips, grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her hard, then again more gently and again until his lips were just brushing hers. Forehead to forehead, they looked down at the mess between them. She started laughing first, then he started to chuckle. "I think we need those wipes now."

Bella was smiling, up on her knees rummaging through the duffle bag, handing him some wipes.

"You better not have messed this dress, I just got it from the cleaners."

He'd cleaned himself up and was watching her with his hands behind his head. With a half grin he said, "I'll be happy to foot the bill, as many times as you'd like to get it dirty." His long, muscled body looked entirely relaxed, like he lounged naked in elevators every day.

"Next time we could use these." She held up the condoms Alice had packed for her, and Edward was suddenly quiet.

"I guess I never asked if there was someone else. I just assumed since it wasn't Jasper, that there wasn't anyone."

"There's not. Not really." She felt herself blush as she put the condoms away, suddenly embarrassed at her forwardness. "It's been so long, and Angela told me Ben's brother was really nice, so…"

"Are you looking for a relationship with him?"

"NO! No. I'm not looking for a relationship at all." Bella shook her head as she pulled up one dress strap. "My daughter is my main priority. I need to work every minute I can to support us. I just figured if I got it out of my system once or twice a year, I'd be alright."

"You mean having sex as often as you go to the dentist?"

"Well it sounds weird when you put it like that."

"It is weird. How are you going to work that? Just find some random guy willing to go 182 days without sex?"

"I didn't really plan it out that far." She tried to remember all the reasons why being with him was such a bad idea. At the moment all she could think about was how fantastic he made her feel.

"Because if the sex was good, who'd want to wait that long?" He looked down at his lap, looking proud of his already rising dick. "I'm almost ready to go again and it hasn't been 182 minutes. Or even eighteen minutes."

"Could you pull your pants up?"

"Why, you're the one who pulled them down."

She never expected this sassy side of him. Bella intentionally raised her chin, trying not to see below his waist, but the movement of his thickening cock could not be ignored. "I didn't expect you to want to stay naked the whole night."

"Why not? I want to try that skin to skin thing again. I liked it."

"Urrgh!" she growled. "You just got through telling me that your lawyer doesn't want you to be in a relationship. I just told you I don't want one. I'm not bringing a parade of casual dates home to my daughter, Edward."

"Who said we would be casual?"

"Yeah." She waved at his wadded up jersey, and the pants still down around his ankles. "This looks like the beginning of a deep and meaningful relationship. What happens in this elevator stays in the elevator."

Edward sat back, arms crossed behind his neck. "Interesting thought." He nodded his head, then got on his hands and knees and started crawling to her. "We're still in the elevator."

She knew should stop him. She should tell him in no uncertain terms not to lay her down on the old moving blankets, not to lift her dress, not to kiss her hips, her navel. She should stop him this instant, and not let him pull her thong down her legs, or to rub his fingers where she was still slick and needy for him. She was going to stop him, she meant to stop him, but when he reached for the bag that held the condoms, she propped herself up on her elbows instead, and watched as he opened a packet and rolled the prophylactic down his cock.

In one swift move, he pulled her hips up to meet his, and she watched with her mouth hanging open as he positioned himself and thrust in. The angle pushed his cock against her g-spot, like he was targeting it.

Bella gasped and trembled as Edward scooped her up, pulling her against his chest as he rasped, "You were too far away down there." His lips, his tongue; she didn't think she could live without them anymore. She sucked on his lower lip with a hunger she'd never known. He filled her, withdrew, and then filled her again. There was something primal about the way he made her feel, like he was the missing part of her. Even with him buried deep within her, she wanted him closer. If only they could just stay like this, protected from the world.

Bella thought she'd had good sex before, but what this man was doing to her redefined the act. He was so deep, and she was still so sensitive from her first orgasm, that she started to spasm around him again quickly, gasping as she felt her entire body ripple with pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, so good," he hissed in her ear as he rocked harder, now lifting her hips and slamming her down on his cock as he pushed up against her pubic bone. He stopped, shuddering, and then finished with a few staggered, hard thrusts.

She clung to him like a spider monkey, her limbs wrapped around his waist, head and back. He kept one hand on her ass, maintaining the pressure between their lower bodies, the other curling up her back.

He began, "I…"

But stopped short as suddenly, the lights came back on.

* * *

**.**

**A/N Many Many Thanks to the amazing Miss Winkles!** As an author, you know what you want to say. A good Beta knows if you've said it, but a Great Beta tells you how to make it work!. Miss Winkles is a great Beta, and I thank her profusely for the hours she spent working on my very first E/B Lemon!

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers, favs, lurkers...Almost at 500 reviews!

Thanks again to the Ladies at the great and powerful Lemonade Stand! People are still finding this story thanks to you.


	19. Chapter 19 D Day

**Buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride**!

* * *

Chapter 19 D Day

.

.

The elevator started down immediately.

It was like her brain switched back on with the lights. She'd just had the most amazing sexual experience of her life WITH HER BOSS!

Bella uncoupled herself from Edward and stood, stumbling back and manically pulling her things into her duffle.

He stayed, kneeling back on his heels, watching her. "What are you doing?"

She picked up his shirt and shoved it at his chest. "What if someone's downstairs?"

In a smooth move he shrugged his jersey over his head and stood, pulling his pants and shorts up with him.

Bella was looking for her second sandal while stuffing the dirty wipes into a plastic bag. Her eyes went to his crotch, but she was not about to ask him for the used condom. He could deal with that himself.

The door opened to the empty lobby. Bella wanted to run home and hide, but she was still locked in the building with him. These last few months she felt like she'd been acting so responsibly, so maturely, making wise decisions for herself and her daughter. Did she just blow all her plans by boinking the boss in the elevator?

"Don't fire me."

Edward was lifting the file box, the bottle of Patron balanced on top.

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind after we…" He nodded his head back towards the elevator. "Really?"

"I can't lose this job, and I can't start something with you."

"Baby, we are way past 'Starting something'."

She couldn't answer him, so she just stared at his back as she followed him to the plywood door, and waited for him to unlock it, squirming and bouncing on her heels.

He was fumbling with the lock, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Do you need to use the ladies room again?"

"NO!" _I just need to get out of here and hide is what I need._ "I need to go...to my car."

Another second and Edward had the lock off and had pulled the makeshift door open. Bella darted out into the rain, heading straight for her car. She wanted to get in and drive away, but he was following her with the third box, so she held her ground.

As soon as she had decent service, her phone began pinging with messages. She didn't want to read them while she was still there with Edward. She didn't know what she was going to tell her friends. She could barely think when he was still so close to her. She stood in the drizzle as he shifted the boxes in her trunk to fit the third one in.

"Get in the car, you're getting rained on. You can't go to dinner soaking wet."

She was pretty sure he was talking about the rain, but she was thinking about between her legs—she couldn't sit at a table with her friends after this. "I'm not going to go. I'm going home."

"Good."

_What did he mean by that.'Good'? He didn't want her going out with her friends, didn't want her hooking up with Frank? Did he suddenly think he had some claim to her? Why couldn't she think of some witty comeback before he walked away? Why did this man turn her brain to Jello? _

Bella got behind the wheel and started the car as Edward slammed the trunk closed. He walked over to the driver's door, and, not wanting to be rude, she rolled down the window.

"You forgot something."

He held her thong between his thumb and index finger.

She reached for her underwear, but he held her thong behind him and leaned in, his face inches from hers. "Not so fast. I want a kiss first."

Was he serious? Was he toying with her? It was like aliens had taken mild mannered Edward Cullen and replaced him with this sexual beast. She had to admit she liked it, but she was scared too. She wanted him; he wanted her…that was the easy part. Bella wished she could blame it on the tequila, but she hadn't had near enough to make her drunk. Her pulse was racing, not because of alcohol, but because of him. She couldn't think with him staring at her, the rain dripping off his nose, his lips curled in a smirk. She needed to get away. "We're not in the elevator anymore."

He smiled as he stuffed the blue fabric in his pocket. "Then I guess I'm keeping these."

She rolled the window up as she sped out of the parking lot, the car swerving out a little as she turned onto the road.

Bella drove a few miles away before she pulled over. She felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. _What have I done?_ What did it take; a few minutes in an elevator with an attractive man to blow all her resolutions? She looked at her phone. She was thirty-eight minutes late for the dinner party she was not going to.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is how I got into trouble last year with Jake. _

She checked the rearview mirror, half expecting him to have followed her, but the road was clear. She checked her reflection: hair like she stuck a finger in a socket, lip gloss worn away, her smokey eye shadow smeared out into her hairline. And as she sat, she became keenly aware of her lack of undergarments. The dress was a total loss; there was no way was she explaining to the dry cleaner any of the stains left on the fabric. _What a mess!_

The phone pinged again. She knew she had to make an excuse that Alice would understand. She typed in "I'm fine but I have to go home. Wardrobe malfunction."

A minute later another text came in, this time from an unfamiliar number. The text was just the number, "182". It took her a second to put it together. It had to be from Edward. Did that mean he was willing to wait half a year for her, or was he mocking her? Once he realized that she wasn't involved with Jasper or anyone else, and that she was interested in him, he was like a force of nature, a tsunami of male lust. She giggled nervously as she remembered him on his hands and knees stalking towards her. She should be appalled, but instead she was exhilarated. Jacob had always been eager, but the sex with Edward was…she could barely find a word, maybe… explosive? Addictive? If the lights hadn't come back on, she was sure they'd be working on round three. Part of her wanted to track him down right then.

_Stop it!_ Unfortunately, the logical part of her brain overruled the horny part.

What had she done? Only everything she'd told herself not to do.

D-Day, June 6

Bella had lost count of how many times she'd dreamed of Edward Cullen since she first saw him. She'd dreamt of him when she didn't know his name, when he was just a gorgeous man she spied at the airport. She dreamt of him in his baseball uniform, trotting around the bases with his athletic gait and easy smile. Further along in her pregnancy the dreams became more erotic and involved less clothing. But now that she'd lived the real thing, she'd wake up panting, sometimes with a hand between her legs or rubbing her breasts. Good thing the baby was a sound sleeper.

One morning Bella even woke up kissing her pillow. She shook her head at herself. She needed to do something about this obsession with Edward.

_I will not turn into Renee. I will not turn into Renee._

She glanced into the crib where Mackayla was curled up, her eyes closed and two fingers in her mouth. Bella figured she could take a quick shower before her daughter stirred.

As the water poured down her back, Bella evaluated her situation. The elevator interlude had shown her that things with Edward were not what they seemed. He was in mourning, but he wasn't exactly gutted about his cheating wife's death. She'd always thought he was uptight and all business, but he'd been funny, playful, and damn sexy. She wanted him, and she didn't want to wait six months.

But some things hadn't changed. He was still her boss. She still didn't know what he'd think about Mackayla, and that could be a deal breaker. Just because a guy wants to have kids, doesn't mean he wants to deal with someone else's kid.

What did he want anyway? A quickie in the elevator? A short fling?

He'd built a whole fantasy image of her as this sweet girl with a nice guy and baby. Now that he learned the truth, that she was just a screw up who let her hormones rule her brain, whose carelessness resulted in an unplanned baby, _the sweetest, cutest baby in the world_, was he now having second thoughts? She'd practically jumped him in the elevator. Now that he'd had a chance to think it over, was he still interested?

She thought she could be that girl, someone who slept with a guy for fun then walked away. She didn't want to walk away from him now, even though that's what she told him. She was afraid he'd want her, but not her baby. She was afraid that now that he knew the truth about her, that maybe he thought she was just good for the occasional booty call. She was so confused.

_Enough! Rinse the shampoo out of your hair and get dressed!_

_Yes! _Bella gave herself a silent cheer. She could finally zip up her favorite pre-pregnancy jeans. She got a blue camisole out of her dresser and pulled it on over her damp hair. Mackayla woke up smiling and gurgling, her mop of brown hair all fluffed over.

Bella lifted her daughter out of the crib and smiled back at her.

"Who needs big old Edward Cullen when I have you to snuggle?"

The scent of fresh coffee wafted from the kitchen. It was going to be a good day.

Her phone pinged with a text message. _Must be eight o'clock_. She checked the phone, confirming the time as she opened the text from Edward. It read "168."

She didn't know what she expected from him, but a daily countdown was not on the list. He hadn't called, but last Thursday a courier arrived with two file boxes, and picked up the three she'd finished, eliminating any need for them to meet on Friday afternoon. So what was his game? Was he avoiding her? But then why the texts? If he wanted nothing to do with her, why not fire her? It would be his word against hers, and no one had ever seen him be anything but exceptionally polite to her. He didn't honestly expect her to be counting down to have sex with him, did he? If he was so interested, why didn't he call her?

She'd never been so confused by a man. She kind of expected flowers or more gift baskets. He seemed beyond interested that night. What the hell was he up to? Was he really respecting what she said about no relationships? Was he intentionally staying away so she'd come after him? Maybe he'd had second thoughts_. What is wrong with me, after what I said about no relationships…am I sorry he listened? Does he think I'm a whack job, willing to have sex but not want more? I don't even know what I want anymore, how do I expect him to understand?_

Mackayla was bouncing on Bella's hip as she joined Alice in the kitchen.

"Come to Auntie Alice so Mommy can get her caffeine fix." Alice had already made up a bottle, and Mackayla drank it down almost as anxiously as Bella drank her coffee. They both sighed two minutes into their beverages.

An envelope with the NJMC logo on top of her work laptop caught her eye. Her name was handwritten on the front, no address.

Great, Bella thought, he doesn't have the guts to fire me in person; he's doing it by letter!

She picked it up with two fingers. "Did Jasper leave this?"

"I guess so," Alice answered. "He left early. He was going to visit the Philly office."

At least one legitimately good thing had come out of the elevator debacle. Bella had told Alice about her and Edward's discussion; the confusion over Jasper and Bella's relationship, the job offer, the sad truth about Edward's marriage, and the deadly car accident. She failed to mention the remaining balance of her time with him: the way she asked him to touch her and the resulting hot monkey sex.

She'd questioned Jasper and Alice about the job. Their silence confirmed what she'd thought; Jasper wasn't accepting the job, even though it was a step up and came with a big pay increase, because they didn't want to leave Bella. They tried to argue that Alice could stay while Jasper moved, since Alice still planned on getting her master's degree. But Bella pointed out that neither Alice nor Jasper would be happy living two hours away from each other. The Philadelphia area was loaded with universities, and getting a Master's degree from a different school would look good on Alice's resume.

Now Bella just had to figure out how to make the other little lie she'd told Alice come true; that her friends from the semester abroad program were interested in sharing the apartment with her, and couldn't wait to help with the baby. She was amazed her nose hadn't grown a foot while she was telling that fib. It was a testament to how much Alice wanted to go with Jasper that she didn't see through Bella right away.

Alice was staring at the envelope in Bella's hand. "Don't just stand there, open it. I've been wondering what that is for the last hour."

Bella opened the letter as slowly as if it held anthrax. The thick stationary was from Edward Cullen, Chief Financial Officer and Vice President of Human Resources, North Jersey Medical Corporation. _Why wasn't Sex God listed? _

She scanned the letter, but it made no sense. Inside the folded paper was a check for $1,000.

"Well?" Alice asked, her voice going up an octave.

"I think there's been an error. I've got to go into the office to straighten this out. Can you watch her?"

Alice kissed Mackayla's forehead. "No prob, just be back before my class at noon."

Bella kissed her daughter, earning her a little giggle, grabbed her keys and the letter and took off.

Bella walked with her head down, trying to avoid any eye contact. She was not in the mood for any chit chat with the people she knew on the floor. If only she could make it past…

"Bella, is that you?"

Jessica's screech stopped her in her tracks. Bella raised a little smile for Jessica, who insisted on giving her a hug.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you since La Mesa! You must bring the baby by the office. Bet you love working from home." Jessica babbled on while Bella glanced towards Edward's office. The door was ajar, and she could see his computer bag on the chair. She'd been too angry when she left the apartment to even consider that he wouldn't be in his office. She would have looked like an idiot yelling at his empty desk.

Bella stepped back from Jessica. "Great to see you, but I have an appointment with Mr. Cullen."

"Gee Bella, you could have dressed up a little more. Guess we should be glad you didn't show up in your PJ's!"

Bella glanced down at her jeans and camisole top. Jessica had a point.

"Um, it's not that formal a thing…" Bella stammered. "See you later."

"Bye, let's do lunch next time!"

Her eyes on the target, Bella steamed straight down the hall.

Edward was talking on the phone when Bella stormed into his office, slamming the door behind her.

He looked up in confusion at the sound of the closing door, but his face broke into a smile when he saw her.

She pulled the envelope out of her bag and tossed it onto the desk.

"What's this?"

Edward looked at her, his brows pinched together warily. He was wearing his navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and red tie. What right did he have to look so good when she was so angry with him? He put one long finger in the air, indicating that she should wait. "Sorry, Roy, there's an urgent matter I need to handle, let me call you back."

He hung up the phone, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand the question. You've opened it. It's an employee recognition letter and a check for a thousand dollars. That's the current amount."

She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Right. I'm supposed to believe that after our, whatever that was in the elevator, I just happen to get an 'employee recognition' award? This is no 'employee recognition' award, it's a payoff. I'm not a whore. You can't pay me for that. Take it back."

Edward stared at the envelope, back at her face, and then started to laugh.

She stamped her foot. "This isn't funny! It's insulting. Don't think you can pay me off!"

He stood, spreading his arms out as he said, still laughing, "Why would I want to pay you off? I think you got as good as you gave."

She looked up at him. Was he always this tall? She refused to let herself be affected by his presence, and how being this close to him after two weeks was making her insides feel fluttery. "Right. So you just made up this 'employee recognition' thingy. Is this to keep me quiet? Or was it supposed to make me want to do it again?"

His entire face lit up with a wide grin. "Now that you mention it…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it."

Edward picked up the envelope and walked around his desk to Bella's side. She felt like she was being stalked. As she moved back, he followed, reaching out a long arm to her side. "As much as I would like to do it again, I wouldn't invent something like this to make it happen."

He slid his hand around her hip to her front jeans pocket and removed her phone. He scanned her contacts and made a call, handing the phone back to her. "Ask your friend Mr. Whitlock about it."

She looked at him suspiciously as she waited for Jasper to answer. Edward was still Jasper's boss, so she didn't want to cause an issue unless it was absolutely necessary. She forced herself to speak calmly. "Hey, Jazz, you'll never guess but I got an employee recognition award. It was in that envelope someone left on the kitchen table."

Jasper was his usual cheery self. "I was hoping that's what it was when I left it for you darlin'. I got one last year. Is it still a grand?"

Bella cut her eyes to Edward, who could barely control his smirk. "Yeah, still a grand. Guess I'll be buying everyone a round next time we're out."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Sugar. Congratulations, you deserve it. Anything else you need?"

Bella shook her head, turning red as she said, "No, that's it Jazz. Thanks."

She hung up the call, and looked at the ground. "I feel like an idiot."

Edward pulled the letter out of her hand. "If you'd read this carefully, the letter was dated the Wednesday _before_ our, um, escapade. The day the partners have their monthly meeting and people nominate employees who have made a significant contribution. And for your information, I didn't nominate you, my father did. He is very happy with your progress on his patient records. He said you exceeded his expectations."

"Thank your father for me."

He nodded his head. "Will do."

Bella shifted to move away from him, but his hands bracketed her hips, holding her in place.

He looked down at her with that killer smile. "Glad that's cleared up. I'm really glad you stopped in. I missed seeing you last week. I was in Chicago."

She tilted her head, looking up at him through her lashes. Yes, one item was cleared up, but she still had no idea what was going on between them. Edward seemed to be under a different impression. He leaned forward with his eyes closed, but stopped when her hand on his chest halted his movements.

_Seriously? He thinks he can just kiss me when we haven't spoken two words since that day in the elevator?_ She needed some answers before that was going to happen. "What's with the texts?"

He opened his eyes, but didn't move his face. He spoke a few inches from her lips. "I'm just keeping track. So you don't forget."

She tried to be as stern as possible, but his nearness was wearing her down. She had a fantastic, close up view of his mouth as his tongue peeked out and ran over his bottom lip. She knew what those lips felt like, and she wanted them to touch her again. "I know what I said," she whispered, "I didn't mean it literally, every six months."

"So you're ready now?" He pulled her hips firmly against his pelvis.

Her body couldn't lie. The warmth of his body, the solid feel where they were touching, the scent of his cologne, was sending tingles everywhere. She was sure he could see through the thin fabric of her top that the girls were ready for him. "I thought if you were serious that you would have called or something."

He spoke so quietly that she needed to lean in to hear him, his breathe floating over her ear. "I didn't want to scare you off. You were so skittish after, so I waited." He slid his hands from her hips into her back pockets, subtly grinding against her. "It's an old business trick. When you want to close a deal, you wait for the other guy to blink first. You blinked."

She must have heard wrong. Why was he talking about business? "What are you talking about?"

She could feel his chuckle from the hand she still had on his chest. "The texts kept you interested. You're here, aren't you?"

She pushed away from him. "I came here because I thought you were trying to pay me off!"

He leaned against the desk and lazily hooked a loop on her jeans and pulled her back in to him. "But I think eventually you would have shown up anyway. That," he nodded at the letter, "just sped up the process."

She looked at him, biting her lip. His hands were kneading her butt, and this time she didn't resist when he leaned over to kiss the side of her neck. It felt like electric current was flowing from everywhere he touched her, and where skin met skin; lightning. She wanted to forget everything and just melt into him.

He whispered in her ear between kisses. "You know the reason I can't do a public relationship. But that won't be forever."

She held back a moan. The door was closed, but she'd bet her check Jessica was hovering outside the door trying to hear what was being said. She just wanted to stay in his arms. Why was this wrong? Was she second guessing herself out of something that could be wonderful? No one had ever made her feel like this. She just wanted to shut out the world and be with him.

Edward ran his tongue around the outside of her ear, and she shivered. What this man was doing to her should be illegal. He said softly, "I don't fully understand why you don't want to give a man a chance in your life. But I felt more connected in that elevator than I have in the last five years. Not just the sex, but the talking too. I felt like you understood me."

_Isn't that what everyone wants_, she thought? Someone to understand them? One of his hands had crept to her front and was sliding under the camisole, flicking against her nipple. She was afraid she was going to turn into a puddle of goo right on the carpet. He kissed her shoulder as he moved the camisole strap to the side, and said, "If I need to pay you to make that happen again, I'd be glad to."

She jumped back from him like she'd been burned. "What?! You know, you had me going until that last line. You can't…I can't believe you! You want to pay me to have sex with you?"

Her jaw hung open. He was playing her and she was taking it, hook, line and sinker. How could he imagine she would sleep with him for money?

He put both his hands up in front of him. "That's not what I mean. You told me you work every second you can, that you desperately need the money. I desperately need some human contact. I could pay you for your time, and we could-"

"Really? Really? Would it be pay per act, or strictly time and materials? Would there be incentive pay? Overtime? How do you not see how wrong this is? For a second, for a second, I thought we could have something. Ugh!"

He looked flustered, "No-that's not at all what I —"

Her face was on fire; embarrassment, betrayal, and anger taking turns in her mind. She was starting to hyperventilate, and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. _I will not cry in front of this asshole, I won't._ She couldn't look at him anymore. She steeled herself to walk past him, and then remembered to pluck the letter and check off his desk.

"I _will_ take this. _This_ I earned."

"Wait, please!"

She hurried out to the elevator, ignoring his words. In her first bit of luck for the day, the doors were just closing and she was able to slip in immediately. She pressed the lobby button, hoping he wouldn't take the stairs down to follow her.

She leaned against the wall, trying to calm her racing heart. It was worse than she thought. His opinion of her as a person must have changed so much, that he thought he could buy her body. After all, a single mother must have loose morals. Isn't that what she read on one of the single mother blogs, that some guys will think that since you're not married and have a child, that you're easy, that you have lower standards? She didn't think Edward was that kind of person, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd misjudged a man.

_It's better this way, now that I know what he thinks of me. Just means he's not the right man for me._

_Then why does it feel like my heart is breaking?_

* * *

_._

_._

**A/N Apparently it takes a village to write a fic. I needed both Miss Winkles, who did her usual beta magic, and my cousin, who pre-read to determine if I was making sense, to finish this chapter. Don't throw things, when did Bella and Edward ever get it right on the first try? Next chapter will be sent off shortly, and much will be explained. Thanks to all who are sticking with me. I appreciate all the reviews, though I fear they may not be so friendly this round.**

**2old**


	20. Chapter 20 Chapter 19 12, EPOV

**A/N Surprise! A short Edward outtake, which takes place between chapters 19 and 20**

**Unbeta'd, inspired (unknowingly) by my conversation with my cousin earlier today**

* * *

**Chapter 19 ½ Edward POV**

Edward stared after Bella, as she ran out of his office. He was an absolute imbecile. He closed the door, sat behind his desk and put his head down.

_How is it possible, that I can make perfect SAT score, graduate first in my class at Wharton, run a multimillion dollar company, and I can't talk to this girl? Everything I say, everything I do, is the wrong thing._

His textbooks wouldn't help him now. He needed Emmett.

Emmett picked up on the second ring. "Yo bro, what's up? Be quick, I'm between knees."

Edward blanched. Emmett seemed to have no boundaries when it came to his sex life. Being seven years older than Edward, Emmett had instructed his younger brother in the fine art of pleasing a woman much earlier than their mother would have liked. Emmett had a girl a week, until he met his match in Rosalie. They were married six months after their first date and first fight.

Emmett had never been a big fan of Tanya. Edward remembered one conversation with his brother.

"Look, I told you that Tanya would be good to practice on. She's built, she's pretty, but she's your first. Get out there and spread the gene pool!"

"You want me to get multiple girls pregnant?"

"Stop taking everything so literally. You slept with Tanya, she was willing, you were willing, you both had a good time. You don't have to marry her."

But marry her he did, probably the worst decision of his life. And now his brother was between his wife's legs, and still talking to him. He was never going to be Emmett.

"I…I'll call back when you and Rose are done."

"Rose? What the hell Ed, it's the second Tuesday of the month, it's knee replacement day! You know, twice a month I do knees all day, make a crap load of money for the practice. I'm between Mrs. Deegan's knee and Mrs. Banner's knee. I know better than to pick up the phone if I'm with my wife. Come on, I got like five minutes. Give me the bullet."

Edward sat back, relieved that Emmett wasn't otherwise engaged.

"Bella, Bella Swan, the girl I mentioned—"

"Oh yeah, sweet ass and nice rack, big brown eyes, what about her?"

"Emmett, you're married!"

"I'm married, not blind. Like in a museum, you can appreciate the art without touching, right? So what's up, you said she was single. You hit that?"

"Well…"

"YOU DID! Fuck, Edward, well done, just a second…Nurse, hold off the prep with Mrs. Banner. I'm doing a consult with, ah, Dr. Oz. Gonna be a few minutes."

"Okay my brother, share. Was she feisty? Cause she looks-"

"Emmett, could you be serious for five minutes? I slept with Bella, but I screwed it all up. I need help."

"No more jokes. I'm listening. Lay it on me."

Edward explained.

…

Emmett summarized. "So you did the deed in the elevator, she kissed you first. You offered to help her out financially if she would keep you company. That pissed her off, because she has a brain in her head, which I'm beginning to think you lack. So now what? She call the cops on you? Have you been served any legal papers? Is she suing us for harassment?"

"No, she just left. But I want to make it up to her. I like her, I really, really like her."

"Give her a few days to cool off. If you don't hear from her lawyer, you need to go apologize, big time."

"Should I send her a gift basket?"

"No, no gift basket. You need to apologize to her face. If she doesn't throw your ass out first thing, you might have a chance. Tell her you didn't mean what you said, that you were trying to help her out, that you didn't mean it the way it sounded. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can't hold up the OR anymore. Start slow. Ask her out. Beg her to start over. Got it?"

"Apologize, start over. I can do that."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N this just came over me. We will return to our regularly scheduled chapter later this week


	21. Chapter 20 No Father's Day

**Chapter 20 No Father's Day**

* * *

The metal drawer of the mail drop box swung closed with a familiar thunk. Bella could hear the Father's Day cards she'd gotten for Charlie, the now two days late Father's Day cards, slither in with the other envelopes in the box. She sighed as she walked back to the car. She'd managed to get Mackayla to 'sign' Charlie's grandfather card with an inked footprint last week, but forgot to mail it. She knew it was some kind of passive-aggressive thing related to the fact that Mackayla might never have a father for whom to make a card, which led her down the sorry path of no father for father-daughter dances, or assembling toys on Christmas Eve, or teaching her the right way to dribble a soccer ball, or walking her down the aisle...

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself!_

So what if Jake had never called, or so much sent as sent a text message for her first Mother's Day? She didn't need his sorry ass. He sure as hell wasn't getting a card from her or Mackayla. She could assemble Mackayla's gifts, and why worry about walking her daughter down the aisle when Bella had skipped that step herself? She was a strong, independent woman, and if she could just find a decent apartment for the two of them they'd be set. They didn't need a man.

She stopped herself from thinking about someone who could give excellent soccer lessons, among other things. _No, stop thinking about him!_ After the blow up in Edward's office, she'd heard nothing, not even those little numbers he'd been texting to her every day at 8:00 a.m. She didn't understand him at all. She'd been quite clear that she wasn't interested in his proposal. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what he asked…how could she have misjudged him so badly?

The whole ordeal was right up there with finding out that Santa wasn't real. Her world lost a little magic that day. It wasn't like they had a _relationship_, but she looked forward to those little chats once a week. She only realized how much she enjoyed them now that they weren't happening.

_Stop, stop, stop!_ _I only have two hours to look at apartments; I don't have a minute to spare to think about what might have __been._

* * *

Bella came to the conclusion that she was not cut out to be a spy.

Sneaking around looking at one bedroom and studio apartments without letting Alice or Jasper or Mrs. Cope know, was exhausting. Mrs. Cope was going to think she didn't have two brain cells to rub together if she told her she forgot something at the grocery store again. These last two apartments, like the eight before, were too expensive, too small or too scary. She couldn't wait to get back to her own place, which in comparison was warm, expansive and a fortress of security.

After the new apartment, it was time to get a new job.

Everything was connected; she needed a job reference from NJMC since the apartment complexes all requested length of employment on their applications. Two weeks at some burger joint would not cut it. Once she was settled in the apartment, she'd start the job search.

She still hadn't heard from Mr. Cullen at all. The courier dropped off and picked up the boxes on the past two Thursdays, and the little text messages had stopped. She wasn't afraid of him, but after the scene in his office, she didn't want to face him either.

She was late. She told Mrs. Cope she'd be gone two hours and it was going on three. Good thing she was so nice.

Bella could hear giggles through the door as she turned her key. She couldn't help but smile. It sounded like Mackayla was having fun with Mrs. Cope.

On the couch, holding the giggling baby on the cushion and blowing raspberries on her belly, was Edward Cullen.

She dropped her keys. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm conducting an experiment. When I blow air on her belly, right here," he proceeded to do so, "she laughs and laughs." Mackayla proved him right by giggling louder than ever. "We're up to thirteen times."

She picked up her keys and closed the door, trying to compose herself. She fought the urge to run over and wrestle Mackayla away from him. He was still her primary source of income. Mrs. Cope must know he was here and Alice would be home soon. No need to call 911. She didn't actually think he was dangerous, but she was not happy he was here playing with her child. _He better not be renewing his proposal. _She looked over and Mackayla was happily gumming his knuckle. _Traitor. _

Bella stood as straight and tall as possible before she spoke. "I meant, how did you get in here? Is there a problem?" Was he going to fire her after all? Take back the bonus money? Take away Jasper's new job?

He spoke to her, but was smiling at Mackayla, who was smiling and waving her arms in delight at her new playmate. "Since you find it acceptable to show up at my place of work without calling or requesting an appointment, I felt it would be acceptable to do you the same honor."

"Where's Mrs. Cope?"

"Locked up in the laundry."

Bella looked towards the double closet that housed their washer and dryer.

"Really Bella, she wouldn't fit in there. She was late for a hair appointment. I said I would stay with the baby until you got here." He bent over to give Mackayla another raspberry on her soft belly. She squealed and laughed, slapping her little hands on his head.

Bella sat on the other end of the sofa, putting her handbag on the floor. She reached out, expecting Edward to hand Mackayla over right away. He was holding her up to his face.

He seemed happy to have her tiny hand in his mouth, while he made eating sound effects, "Nom, nom, nom. She's very delicious."

It must be all the handing around she got, all the people who had taken care of her, that Mackayla had no fear of this man who was a stranger to her. Bella could see that he wasn't dangerous, but after the incident in his office, she couldn't trust him. Her hands itched to take Mackayla, but she was giggling in Edward's arms.

She blurted, "Why are you really here?"

"I'm sure you read the contract you signed when you agreed to become an independent contracted employee of NJMC. You will recall the paragraph that details our right to inspect the premises in which said work is being conducted, as well as in the case of company owned equipment being used in that work, the right to periodically inspect the equipment for excessive wear or misuse. I drafted that paragraph myself, but the legal team vetted it before it was added to the contract."

She stared at him, hands on hips, still not sure if he was serious or not.

Mackayla was gumming his jaw. He chuckled, "Okay, I'm blinking first. I'm sorry. Things went really badly in my office. I was—overeager?"

Bella glared at him. "I thought of some other words to describe it, but not in front of the baby."

Edward looked more somber. "I want to explain, apologize. I know Jasper is taking the job in Philadelphia, and when I asked, he indicated that his fiancée, _Alice,_ was going with him. This apartment isn't cheap, Bella. How are you going to afford it alone?"

"I can budget."

He nestled Mackayla on his chest and leaned back against the cushions. She curled up under his neck. "She seems comfy. It's been years since I held a baby." His hands covered her whole body. "This is very nice."

He spoke in a quiet monotone over Mackayla's head. "I ran a budget spreadsheet for you. I know what you take home from NJMC, I subtracted the typical costs of formula, diapers, wipes, clothing, got a lowball price on car insurance, gas and upkeep, called Mrs. Cope yesterday to see what apartments here run a month, plus childcare. Unless you don't plan on eating, there's no way you can do it."

"I have some help."

"How much help? You'd need at least $200 more a week. What are those brochures in your bag? You've been looking at smaller apartments." It was a statement, not a question. She was so not cut out to be a spy.

She stuffed the brochures to the bottom of her bag. "And what if I have?"

"I know real estate. You're not going to get something you like, something safe enough for this little girl around here. If you find something further away, up go your gas costs plus you'll pay for more hours of childcare. It doesn't have to be this way."

She felt a little like a hostage negotiator, trying to deal with a deranged person. He wasn't acting like any guy she'd ever known. She never expected him to just drop in. After she stormed out of his office she expected that he would play it cool. He was a handsome man, and if he wanted female company, he didn't have to deal with someone who was so complicated. She never expected him to calmly come to her home, play with her baby, and to have done a budget analysis to make her life work. Mackayla seemed entirely content snuggling with him. He looked so natural holding her baby. It made her want things she didn't think were possible. The situation was confusing. He seemed great with the baby, why was she so resistant—oh yeah. He wanted to pay her for sex.

"But you still want me to 'entertain' you, for pay, in secret? I'm not a hooker." She felt her face heat up. She didn't like his game.

He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, and blew out a long breath. "I'm so sorry you thought that. It's not what I meant, at all. I just wanted to help you. I, I don't know how to say this. Bella, we've already established that I'm an idiot when it comes to relationships. My relationship with Tanya was easy. She told me what she wanted me to do, or buy, or wear, I did it, and she acted like she was happy about it. I like to fix problems. You said you needed money, I thought I had a way for us to spend time together…I didn't expect you to prostitute yourself. I explained what happened to Emmett, and he asked if your lawyer had contacted me yet."

She snorted, "The thought crossed my mind."

"Let me just explain, please, before you throw me out. I tried to tell you on the elevator, just before the lights came back on."

Bella looked at him; hair a wreck from Mackayla's play, baby snuggled under his chin. His eyes looked sincere. She kept her lips in a straight line, nodding for him to continue.

"That was the best day of my life. Ever. I mean, I know what those giant lottery winners must feel like. Finding out that the girl I was crazy about wasn't getting married to someone else, and as a huge bonus, you liked me too and then, beyond imagination, we acted it on it, and it was the hottest sex I've ever had. I wanted you to come home with me and never leave! I would have booked the red eye to Vegas and gotten married that night. "

Bella sat up, as if she'd had an electric shock. "Married?"

He waved a hand in the air, finally resting it on his forehead. "I know! I sound like a lunatic. I told Emmett most of what happened, and what I wanted to do, and he threatened to put me in a straight jacket. He said I needed to give you some space, and if you didn't try to get me arrested, I should try apologizing and explaining that I'm socially stunted, and that he'd be happy to vouch for my cluelessness."

Bella sat back, arms crossed, trying to absorb everything he'd said. Could he mean it? She glanced back at his face, which seemed earnest enough.

Taking her non response as permission to continue, he said, "I have revised my proposal. I presented the whole thing badly. I know you don't want to be paid, and that was crass."

He squinted at her with a little grimace. "And I'm guessing you don't want to marry me right now."

She shook her head and said firmly, "No."

"But you still need help. I propose we barter. I want you and Mackayla to come live with me, not _live with_ me, live in my house. There's an apartment, meant for a nanny or live in maid. You would have your own space. You can keep me company however you like. I would enjoy being mauled by this little one on a regular basis. It would satisfy my need for human contact, increase the noise level in my tomb of a house, and you wouldn't have to pay for housing or utilities, which would make your life much easier. My house is obscenely big, and I heat the whole place for shadows. You had no issue living with Jasper and his wife-to-be to help make ends meet. This is almost the same thing."

Bella shook her head quickly and took a closer look at him. "Have you been drinking, or are you crazy?"

He was rocking Mackayla gently, caressing her back. "I'm not crazy. I'm lonely. There's something between us, and I see no reason for you to work so hard when I can help you. You don't want me to pay you. Fine. Housing and utilities don't count because I pay for them anyway. I provide food and supplies for you and your daughter. You and she…"

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want to, as long as you keep me company. Have dinner with me. Make noise. I'm responsible for your situation. If I hadn't offered Jasper the job, you'd still have your roommates, right?"

She couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. If not for him she wouldn't be sneaking around looking for a place she could afford.

Now he sounded like the Edward she was used to, a businessman laying out a plan of action. "Let's take sex off the table. You need a cheap place to live, I have space. I'm lonely. You can keep me company, give me someone to talk to, watch a movie with, eat with. This one," he looked at Mackayla's head, "is the bonus."

Bella tilted her head and looked at him. He didn't seem drunk, but he was obviously out of his mind. How was it that no one mentioned that he was nuts? "That's crazy; it's like buying us to be your friends."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Did you ever treat someone to dinner or coffee because you had money at the time, and they didn't? Were you buying their friendship? Or did you just want to be with them?"

"But you've just met Mackayla. She isn't always so quiet or clean or giggly."

"She's not the first baby I've ever met. Remember my mom is her pediatrician."

"I know that—but have you ever lived with a baby?"

"I assure you Mackayla couldn't be louder, smellier or dirtier than Emmett, and I survived living with him."

Bella felt like she was in a weird dream. He couldn't be real. White knights that came to rescue damsels in distress were only in fairy tales. There had to be something else going on. "What do you tell people who want to know why I'm living with you? Aren't they going to assume something more is happening?"

"You can live in your own rooms. I don't have that many people visiting my house to question my living arrangements."

"My friends won't believe that."

"Well, you could tell Jasper and his fiancée that he can't take that job, because you haven't figured another way to afford living here. Or you could go home to Washington."

She heard what he didn't say; go home to Washington and subject Mackayla to the scrutiny of the gossiping hens in her little town and Charlie trying to run DNA tests on any guy that smiled at her.

Bella said, "We barely know each other. We haven't even been on a date, and you want me to move into your house?"

"People date to see if they'll get along, to see if there's an attraction. You kissed me first in that elevator, though I admit I would have kissed you if you hadn't beat me to it, so you must agree that there's an attraction. All our little talks-I like you as a person, and I respect you as an employee. Don't you think I could have had a courier dropping off those boxes all along? If it wasn't for my thinking you were with Jasper, I would have asked you out long ago. I understand your reasoning; you don't want to drag a bunch of jokers past your daughter. I agree with you. I'm serious about us."

She was too stunned to speak. As Charlie had taught her, anything that sounds too good to be true, isn't true. She stared at Edward.

He continued, "This can be a business arrangement if that's what you want it to be, to start with. But I hope it becomes more."

They both turned at the sound of the key in the door. The baby was dozing on Edward's chest. Alice swung the door open and immediately put her fingers to her lips to shush herself.

Bella got up quickly and scooped Mackayla up from Edward, and said to Alice, "I was just putting her down for a nap."

Alice giggled quietly and whispered, "She looked pretty comfortable right where she was."

* * *

Mackayla went down easily, sighing as she felt the soft sheets of her crib. Bella stood, flicking on the baby monitor, wishing there was a grown up monitor so she could hear what Alice and Edward _Freakin_' Cullen were discussing in her living room. This apartment was her sanctuary, her fortress. How dare he invade her space, spouting his outrageous plan? The most confusing thing? Part of her wanted to believe him.

She closed the door carefully and walked back to the living room. Of course Alice had plied him with soda; he must have refused the tequila or wine which she would have offered him first. She needed to get in there quickly, before Alice…too late.

She was a step away from the room when Alice said, "You must stay for dinner. I defrosted the lasagna rollups Bella's mother left for us, and I forgot Jasper wouldn't be here and I made too much. They're too good to go to waste."

Bella tried to get Alice's attention, rolling her eyes towards the door so she would get the hint that Bella did not want him staying for dinner. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen has other things to do."

Edward sat back on the sofa, hands crossed behind his head. "No, I'm entirely free tonight. And as I told Alice, please, call me Edward."

Alice refused to meet her eyes, so Bella sunk down onto the sofa next to 'Call me Edward.'

Alice hopped up from the armchair. "Now you two just sit right there. I'll heat everything up and be back in a jiffy."

Bella sat. _Really Alice? Who says 'jiffy' anymore? Oh, right, roommates who are_ _trying to meddle in other people's lives. _

She glared at Edward. He wore a wide grin.

"Mackayla is charming."

_Fine, what was she supposed to say about that? Disagree? _

He leaned closer to her, speaking in a confidential tone, which made her lean towards him to hear. "You know I was quite the baby wrangler growing up. I spent summers working in my mother's office, mostly filing, but sometimes holding a baby while a sibling was being examined. Have you ever tried to examine triplets? One cries and they all go off. Of course my mother's plan didn't work."

"What plan?"

"My parents tried to turn me from the dark side, business, to become a doctor. My parents, my brother, his wife, everyone we hung around with were doctors. All that filing and repetitive paperwork didn't make me want to become a doctor. It made me want to find faster, more efficient ways to deal with the information. And I learned that most doctors are terrible business people."

Bella scowled. "So am I supposed to admire you or feel bad for you?"

"Neither, I was just trying to illustrate that things don't always go as you plan, but they can still work out."

Alice returned, holding a tray with their best cloth placemats, the china plates, napkins and three daisies in an old Patron bottle. She must have raided the bouquet Jasper brought her last week 'just because.'

_I'd like someone to bring me flowers 'just because'. Instead, I have a lunatic trying to buy an instant family_.

Edward got up and took the tray from Alice. "Let me help you with that."

Alice daintily set down the placemats and plates, folded the napkins into pockets, put the forks and knives into each napkin pocket, and then set the daisies in the center of the table. Bella gave her the stare of death, but Alice merrily ignored her. "I'll be right back."

Bella got up, saying "I'll help," but Edward beat her to it, waving her down to her seat while he followed Alice the few steps to the kitchen. She stared at the baby monitor, willing Mackayla to wake up.

She watched Alice return with a bottle of wine and three glasses. Edward carried the steaming dish holding the lasagna rollups made by her mother, being used against her by these two. Should she tell Alice about Mr. Charming's outrageous request? Then she'd refuse to go, and Jasper would lose his big chance. Should she insist that he leave? Then Alice would know something was wrong. _Play along, Bella, play along. _

Alice sat to her left on the arm chair. She put down the glasses and poured. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you were employee of the month? Edward told me they usually take the honoree out to lunch but since you're always so busy, he had to come here!"

"You know me." Bella smiled and drank from her glass. "I try to sneak under the radar."

Edward sat on the sofa to her right, essentially trapping her. "Oh, I don't believe that. You're impossible to miss."

Alice squealed, "Right, that's what I'm always telling her! She thinks she just an average, plain Jane but I think she's beautiful."

"I'd say stunning."

Bella put down her glass. "I'd say ridiculous. Hunger is making you two light headed. Eat up." She spooned two rolls on Edward's plate, and one Alice's and her own.

Edward protested, "I'm not going to eat this much, why don't…"

"Oh, no," Alice pointed at his dish. "Wait till you try them. Bella's mom is an amazing cook, and Bella knows all her secrets."

"Alice…"

"Don't be modest. It's true." Alice took a bite to demonstrate. "It's like a party in your mouth. So good. Mmmm."

Edward took a bite and nodded in agreement, making a noise very similar to the sounds he was producing in the elevator two weeks ago.

"Oh," Alice said, "Did Liz and Kat come look at the apartment? Did they like it?"

Bella answered carefully. "They did, and they did. They'll let me know in a few days." She didn't want Alice to know that they wanted the apartment, but not her and Mackayla. Kat was an artist and planned on using the third bedroom as a studio.

"My compliments to your mother, Bella. Best thing I've had all month," said Edward.

"Your mom!" Alice said through a mouthful of pasta and cheese. "She wants to know about the thing for Charlie in August. She says she'll buy the plane tickets for you and Mackayla."

"Why is she calling you? When I talked to him on Father's Day he didn't say anything." She had a moment of sadness, thinking that Mackayla would never have a father to call on Father's Day.

"We exchanged numbers when I was planning your shower. She knows you can't afford the tickets. She said it's really a big deal for Charlie, and he's never going to say so but she knows he'd really like you there."

"Ugh." Bella put her head in her hand. She'd love to be there for her dad, but she was pretty sure the Black family would be there, Billy and probably his new grandson, William, and William's parents, _those people who shall not be named_. There were many things she'd rather do than sit at a table with those people, including having her inner lip tattooed and running naked through campus. And the flight, at best, would eat up most of her bonus check. She really needed that money if she was going to pull off her plan.

"When in August did you say?" Edward had finished roll one and was now onto roll two.

"The second week," Alice answered, "Bella's dad is being honored as Washington State Police Chief of the Year. It's a big deal."

"Well that's a coincidence." Edward was wiping his mouth with the napkin. "I'll be visiting a hospital in Seattle in August to see a new MRI machine we're thinking of buying. The vendor will be flying me out on their corporate jet, and they're flexible with the date. Bella and Mackayla could go with me for free."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Alice yelled, loud enough that Mackayla started crying from the bedroom.

Bella put down her fork, but again, Edward was faster. "I'll get her."

He was three strides down the hall before Bella was standing.

Alice was still hopping in her seat clapping her hands together. "Bella, why aren't you happy? You get to see Charlie, ride in a private jet with Mr. Handsome, and all for free! Win, win and big WIN!"

They were interrupted by the sounds coming through the monitor. "Hey there little princess, no crying, I'm here. Shh. How about a binkie? That sound good?" He started singing. It was too muffled for her to make out the words. Mackayla stopped crying and she could hear what he was singing. "Oh the shark babe, has such teeth, dear, and he shows them, pearly white. Just a bunch of jacks has old Macheath, babe, hmm hmm, they call him Mack the knife."

He came into the living room, with her tight against his chest, rooting around. "Someone was missing the party and would like a bottle."

"I'll get it." Alice jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"You were singing her Mack the knife? What kind of baby song is that?"

"Well it kind of has her name in it."

"Mack? You will not call my daughter Mack, like the truck."

"It's just a song. I'll have to brush up on my lullabies."

She should have told him he had no need to brush up on lullabies, but Bella was trying her hardest not to be charmed by the sight of Mackayla being cuddled by this gorgeous man, who seemed to be getting better looking the longer he held her daughter. Now she understood all those sighs emitted by Alice and Angela when their guys were feeding the baby. _Stop right there_ Bella. _He's not your guy_. _He thinks he can buy your affection!_ The way this thing started was all kinds of wrong. She was just thinking about getting some release, not…this... whatever this was. How would she tell Mackayla about how they met? She already had some tawdry stories to share with her daughter concerning her conception. How would she explain how she got together with Edward? And what happens if he finds some other pathetic girl in an elevator somewhere?

There was no way she was going to go live in his house; that was off the table. But he was right; she did feel a connection to him. Could she accept that he was really that clueless when it came to relationships? Could this man, the one sitting on the sofa feeding Mackayla the bottle Alice had whipped up, be worth taking a chance on? Again, for a new reason, he was making her head spin.

Bella carried the plates into the kitchen. Alice followed, and hissed in her ear. "If he offers to change her diaper, I'm dropping Jasper and marrying him instead."

Bella cornered her. "Could you stop trying to sell him to me? And me to him? You're practically pimping me out." Bella mimicked Alice's voice, "she knows all her mother's secrets." She pointed at Alice's chest. "You don't know him. Besides, they probably have an anti-fraternization policy at work."

"Right, babe. That's how they get away with all those husbands and wives working there. I think it's more like a pro-fraternization policy. You almost have to marry someone in the company to get a job there."

"What are you doing now?"

Alice was digging in the freezer, and came out with a pint of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk ice cream. "My secret weapon."

"What, you're going to hit him with my favorite ice cream?"

"I'm testing him. I wouldn't want you to marry a man who doesn't like Ben and Jerry's."

Bella turned in frustration and returned to the living room.

…

Alice was scooping ice cream into three dishes when Jasper called, excited about the apartment he'd seen. Alice went to her room to speak with him.

Edward held the now sated Mackayla, who was trying to grab his nose. When Alice left the room, he said to the baby's belly, "Tell your mommy to think about what I said."

Bella huffed, sitting with her arms crossed next to him on the sofa. "I think it's crazy, like having a one night stand that never leaves."

He was blowing up his cheeks like a chipmunk, and then letting out the air with a gobbly sound. He turned to Bella as Mackayla pulled his hair. "You have to admit there're advantages."

"You mean besides saving money?"

"Besides saving money, and my delightful company, I could come up with fifty reasons that living with me would be better than any place you could afford to rent."

"Sure. Keep your list, I have a baby to put to bed, and work to do."

She stood, holding her arms out for her baby.

Mackayla had a firm hand tangled in Edward's hair, so Bella held the baby while Edward bent over, trying to disengage her fingers. Bella tried not to notice how close he was, or how nice his hair felt, or the sandalwood scent she remembered from the last time she was so close to him. He needed to leave soon. Just his presence was wearing her down.

He chuckled, "She's got quite a strong grip. I think she wants me to stay."

"Sometimes what we want is not what's best for us."

Edward's head was only inches from her own as she freed his hair, strand by strand. When he spoke, his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Sometimes we don't know what's best for us. Sometimes we need to step back and look at the whole picture. Sometimes we need to act on instinct, not logic."

"There you go. You're free." Bella stepped back, but Edward followed her, his face level with hers.

"Promise me you'll think about it."

She started to talk but he held a finger to her lips to stop her. "Don't answer today, just think about it."

He leaned closer, and when his finger left her lips she held her breath, closing her eyes in anticipation. Did she think he was going to kiss her? Did she want him to? She couldn't deny her attraction to this crazy man, but letting him kiss her would send the wrong message. She heard a quiet smacking sound and opened her eyes to see Edward's lips leaving Mackayla's forehead. He whispered in the baby's ear, "Princess, put in a good word for me with your Mom."

...

He'd left by the time Alice finished her phone call and emerged from her room.

Alice stated the obvious, "He's gone?"

"He didn't offer to change any diapers, so I allowed him to leave." Bella was filling the baby bathtub at the kitchen sink. There was more counter space there than in the bathroom.

Alice said in a sing song voice, "I think someone likes Bella."

"I noticed, Alice." _If only you knew how much_, thought Bella, looking at her oblivious friend. Bella tested the water with her elbow, and started to remove Mackayla's clothes, putting her feet in the water while her diaper was still on. As soon as the baby's feet hit the water, the 'fountain of youth', as Alice dubbed it, began. Bella put the wet diaper in the bag Alice held out for her. "I don't want to turn into Renee, dragging man after man past Mackayla. I can't start something unless I'm 100% sure it's going to work out."

Alice played with Mackayla's kicking feet while Bella shampooed her head. "The fact that you're even worrying about that proves that you're no Renee. And, news flash, no relationship is 100% guaranteed. The question is; do you like him?"

Bella rinsed the baby's head with a clean cup of water. "Alice, that's not the question. The question is what's best for Mackayla."

Alice held up a towel and wrapped it around Mackayla, holding her while Bella dumped the water. "He really seemed to like her, and you. Having another person around that loves her can only be good for her."

Bella slipped a diaper on Mackayla while Alice held her, and then pulled on the pink footsie pajamas. "You don't think it was an act, him playing like he liked her?"

Alice laughed. "Guys that pretend they like babies hold them for two minutes, then claim they want their mothers. That was no act."

"I'll think about it." She looked into Mackayla's eyes. "Story time for Mackayla. How about some Dr. Seuss?"

...

Bella closed 'The Foot Book.' She was happy they had room in the living room for the rocker; the motion put Mackayla right to sleep. Bella rocked, smelling her baby's sweet head. What a day it had been. A marriage proposal, _one of the strangest she'd ever heard_, but it was her first, and he certainly seemed sincere about it. She giggled quietly into Mackayla's hair. What an odd, sweet man.

Her phone started playing "You're no good, you're no good," an old Linda Ronstadt song downloaded by Alice to announce Jake's calls. He hadn't called her since February, when they agreed not to waste anyone's money on a DNA test.

She reached for the phone, hoping to get it before it woke Mackayla.

She tried to squash her 'nice of you to call three months after your daughter is born' voice and answer civilly. "What's up Jake?"

"It's me, Leah. Jake's been in an accident."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I know, all you moms out there are yelling at me for putting a baby down for a nap right before bedtime. Crazy. Oh, the marriage proposal? That was Edward's idea.**

**Emmett is busy delivering a gift basket to LayAtHomeMom to thank her for reccing me in her story, _In Your Room_, starring the usual cast of character and the funniest, kinkiest Tanya ever (don't worry, her kink doesn't involve Edward, only the boyfriend she calls Chocolate Thunder)**

**Thanks to all the reviews, favs and recs. You all make this fun.**

**2old**


	22. Chapter 20 12

**Another surprise. This guy won't shut up! **

**By the way, some of you readers are really violent...you want Jake to suffer, perhaps lose vital bits of his anatomy. I'll take it under advisement**

**. **

* * *

**Chapter 20.5**

Emmett lay in the darkness, limbs stretched in every direction. There was a reason his wife had aced every anatomy class she ever took. She knew how to work a body. He needed to rest.

The theme to "Gilligan's Island" played from somewhere in the room. He ignored the sound. The third time it began, he called out. "Babe, can you untie me? My brother's calling."

He heard her heels clicking in from the hall, quieting as she reached the carpeting back in the room. He had no idea what she was wearing now, and knowing her she wouldn't take off his blindfold until she was good and ready for him to see. Not that he'd want her any other way.

A sudden swish and something snapped by his ear. He recognized the sound of her whip. "What did you call me? You may speak."

"I'm sorry Mistress. Your humble servant needs to speak to his brother."

"You mean the village idiot?" Emmett had told Rosalie about his conversation with Edward.

He heard the clink of the metal buckle over his head, then felt the leather strap around his right wrist loosen. His cell phone was placed in his hand.

The knotted strands of her whip were tracing his scrotum. "You have five minutes before I punish you for speaking out of turn."

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress."

Edward was already on the line. "Emmett, is that you?"

"Yo, bro. What's up?"

"I thought I heard you say mistress."

"Uh, no, the TV was on. What can I do for you? Did you see Bella?"

Edward gave him a quick update.

.

.

Emmett would have looked at the ceiling if he could have seen through the black blindfold. "I said apologize and ask to start over, not ask her to marry you and move in with her kid."

"Mackayla is adorable, she giggles—"

"Ed, I don't care how cute her baby is, you can't show up in a girl's apartment and basically tell her you're obsessed with her and she should move in with you. You're gonna wind up with a restraining order."

"You asked Rose to marry you on your second date."

Emmett sighed. "That was different." Emmett remembered. It was the first time Rose had tied him up. They then had makeup sex for eighteen hours. She'd ruined him for any other woman. He'd begged her to marry him.

"I knew Rose was it for me."

"Bella is it for me."

"Trick is Ed, she has to feel the same way. Now listen very carefully, no, better yet, get something to write this down since you managed to screw up my last instructions. Call her and ASK if you can come over. Bring something small for the baby. Bring her flowers—"

"Or muffins." Rose said, her voice sounding like she was on the other side of the bed.

Edward asked, "Is Rose there?"

"It's our day off, so, yeah."

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. "I'll let you go."

"NO!" Emmett said loudly, "Two more things. Don't ask her to move in with you, and don't ask her to marry you."

Rose spoke again. "Try asking her out on a date _with_ the baby."

"Okay, call ahead, bring something for Mackayla and Bella, don't ask her to move in, don't ask her to marry me, ask her on a date. With Mackayla. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Rose added, "Don't be the creepy guy who can't take no for an answer."

"You think I'm that guy?"

"No Edward," she said, "But she doesn't know you're not that guy. Not yet. Bye."

Emmett heard her put the phone down on the nightstand. His right hand was being lifted up and out and he felt the leather being tightened around his wrist, heard the clink of the buckle being secured, then complete silence.

"You were on the phone six minutes. Prepare for your punishment."

_Snap_, he heard the whip crack on his thigh the same moment it made contact. He felt his cock stir, filling in anticipation of what was to come.

Oh yeah, Rosie was definitely it for him.

* * *

.

.

.

**a/n.** **This is for all you Emmett lovers out there.**

By the way, my Beta, Miss Winkles, did not see this. She did see the next chapter. You may thank her in advance for the two additional pages which, yes, do make it better. And no, she's not sick of being right all the time.

thanks for reading and reviewing, and welcome to all the new readers who found me in the last week. Welcome aboard.

2old


	23. Chapter 21 Summer Solstice

**A/N The sensible thing would be to hold this chapter for a few days, since I am trying to build a little cushion, but I can never wait for these things. I reply to almost every review, obviously not guests, and I'm not sure the ones I answered from my phone worked, so please know I appreciate every review. It's amazing to hear from readers from all over the world. Thanks to Miss Winkles...you realize she volunteered for this job!**

* * *

Chapter 20 Summer Solstice

Bella felt every minute of the longest day of the longest week. Maintaining the lie that Liz and Kat would be happily replacing Alice and Angela wasn't too hard, as long as she made sure Alice, Liz and Kat were never in the same room together.

It was easier keeping the secret about Jake's accident. It wasn't like he was ever brought up in polite conversation. Jake, Leah and William would be living with his father for at least six months while his leg mended. Since he was still on probation at work, he got no benefits, meaning he no longer had enough money to spare to send her the lousy $75 a week. She was going to be living on rice and beans.

She sat on the floor in Alice's bedroom, holding Mackayla in the crook of one arm, her bottle in the other hand. The baby slapped at her bottle, just a little too young to hold it yet. Alice danced around them, packing.

"And did I tell you it has a balcony and a spot for a grill? Won't that be great? Jazz can grill steaks for dinner…" Alice was babbling as she packed. Bella just nodded along, thinking about them eating steak while she boiled up more rice. She'd have to get vitamins; she didn't want to get scurvy. That was one benefit of not breast feeding, she didn't have to worry about eating enough to feed Mackayla too. Instead, she just had to pay the crazy prices for formula. Every day Mackayla was happily slurping more and more of the overpriced stuff.

"You're not listening at all!" Alice stood over her, hands akimbo.

"I am," Bella scrambled, "Balcony, steak, Jasper…what did I miss?"

Alice reached for Mackayla, "I said I'm going to miss Mackayla and that I'd take her for a while if you want to go out. I'm all done."

Every carton was labeled and taped. Alice's 'Moving day' outfit had been selected last week and was the only thing left in the closet. The bedding was still in place, with Alice's pajamas folded neatly on top of the pillow. Jasper had been banished for their last night together as roommates.

"You got everything from the kitchen?"

"You know all I had in the kitchen were shot glasses and a pitcher. And my mug. Yeah, that's all packed. Go on. I know you; it'll be a long time before you trust your new roomies with her."

Alice picked up Mackayla as Bella got to her feet. "I did have one errand I wanted to do that would be quicker if she stayed home."

"I agree. It never looks good when you tote an infant into the liquor store. Don't forget-"

"The Patron? How long have we been roommates?"

Alice kissed the baby's head. "Girlfriend, I have many things to teach you. Wait 'til your mom takes off, then we can talk."

Alice settled into the sofa, and Mackayla gurgled around her bottle. Bella felt a little bad lying to Alice, but it was for her own good. If Alice knew what was really going on she would never go with Jasper, or she'd insist that Bella go with them. She could not let her friends give up their lives for her sake.

…

She'd found the next apartment on Craig's List just yesterday. It sounded almost too good to be true. It was the basement of someone's house, but the ad said the windows were above ground. The price was right, it wasn't too far away. Once she heard that she was losing the money from Jake, she knew she couldn't afford an apartment in a complex, so she started looking at people renting parts of their homes. There were two places she just drove straight by they looked so rundown. Another place was so dark she felt like a mushroom. Another smelled strongly of mold. The owner finally admitted they had a little water problem when it rained.

The address was for a Cape Cod style house built on a hill that sloped to the back of the property. The lawn was neat, the neighborhood was kept up. There was a street light at the end of the driveway, so she'd feel safe getting out of the car at night. She parked with a little hope in her heart.

A fit looking man with blue eyes and a blonde ponytail opened the door and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here about the apartment. Is Mrs. Greene at home?"

"I'm her husband. My wife had to run an errand. She usually handles showing the apartment, but I can take you around. Wait one second while I get the key."

He closed the door most of the way, and left her on the steps outside. She thought he was a little rude, but then she probably wouldn't invite someone she'd found through a Craig's list ad in the first time they met either.

He emerged and tugged the door closed behind him. He rolled his arm in a flourish. "Follow the path."

The brown paver path she'd followed to his front door forked off to the back. It led down a couple of steps, then around to a door. The slope allowed the entire back wall of the basement to be above ground level. He opened the door and let her in ahead of him. The apartment was vacant. The living room/ kitchen area looked freshly painted, and there were two good sized windows, so it was bright. The bathroom didn't have windows, but it looked clean. The bedroom was bigger than the one she had now, so there was plenty of room for the crib. Even the closets were in good shape.

"I really like it, Mr. Greene. I just, I know this sounds stupid, but is there something else I should know about? It's a really good price."

The man leaned against the kitchen counter. "Truth is my wife and I want to make sure we rent to the right person, and I hate spending weeks renting the place. We price it reasonably, so then we have our pick of tenants. It always works out. For the record, Mr. Greene is my father. Call me James."

…

The radio in the car was cranked to maximum volume. Bella bopped along to a song by that new British boy band Alice liked. She was never happier to write a check than she was for the deposit on her new apartment. Once she was all settled, she could tell Alice what was really going on. James said she could move in on the fifteenth, and she only had to pay for half the first month and the last month as a deposit. There was a fenced yard right outside her door, and she would have asked if it would be okay for Mackayla to play there, but she was really rushing things. She was barely sitting up on her own. It would be a long time before she was running around.

She heard her phone chime with a text message, but she was a good driver and didn't even sneak a peek. When she pulled into the lot in the liquor store she checked her phone.

**Reason 12: Full Cable package**

During one of their conversations, Edward insisted he could come up with fifty reasons why she and Mackayla should move in with him. He'd been texting her a new reason every day. He'd resumed texting the countdown every morning at eight o'clock as well. If his plan was to keep him on her mind, it was working.

She giggled, but then remembered she couldn't afford cable TV at all on her new austerity budget. She remembered what Grandmother Clearwater used to say when she and Leah wanted to watch a show. "TV softens the brain." She'd have to catch up with 'Californication' some other time. _Not like I can watch that when Mackayla's awake anyway._

Bella enjoyed a little brain softening now and again, but she could watch stuff on the internet. Shoot, she forgot to ask if she could use the Wi-Fi in the new place. She'd figure it out.

Bella held the bag with the Patron carefully as she climbed the steps. This was going to be her last bottle of anything that didn't come from a tap for free. The new apartment was cheap, but the new daycare wasn't. Dr. Esme Cullen's office had recommended a woman who watched infants from her home. She was great; experienced, loving, and only took a limited number of babies - no more than five at a time. She was actually very reasonable for infant care, which cost a premium anywhere else. The catch? Well, besides the large number of people looking to use her services, she only took infants. Once they were a year old or could walk, off they went. She had an opening for mornings only, so Bella would be starting Mackayla the Monday after Alice moved out. Bella also had a feeling that Dr. Esme had been key in getting Mackayla's name to the top of the list.

Alice and Mackayla were lying on their backs on a quilt in the living room. Bella looked over at them upside down. Mackayla squealed, reaching out and curling her fingers for Bella.

Alice sighed. "Bella, I can't leave you. Come with us. There's room."

Bella took off her shoes and crawled onto the quilt with them.

She turned Mackayla onto her stomach. "Belly time for you, Miss. If you get a flat head, all the hats Aunt Alice bought for you won't fit."

Bella lay stretched out on her side on the quilt, Mackayla between she and Alice. "Alice, it's hard enough starting a new life with someone without two extra people hanging around. It's time to move on. I love you two, and I love you two together. I don't want to mess that up."

"Won't you miss me?"

"What a silly question. I miss you already. And one day we'll have little houses together, and Jasper Junior can play with Mackayla."

"I don't think we'll be naming any children Jasper Jr. That's what I call his, um…"

"Enough said."

Mackayla lifted her head up, looking around with a self-satisfied, open mouthed grin. She slapped at the stuffed swan Alice held in front of her. Bella watched her friend and her baby together with sadness. She was bursting with the news about the new apartment, but she couldn't tell Alice until she was all moved in. Bella knew living alone would be hard, but she was far from the first woman making it on her own with a baby. Her friends had gotten her through the rough first months—she wouldn't let them stop their lives until Mackayla was grown.

Nevertheless, she really would like to talk to Alice, well maybe not Alice, maybe Angela, or Sue, _someone_, about Edward. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't trust her instincts any more. She knew moving in with him was the wrong thing to do. People getting to know each other need their own space. She didn't want to feel trapped, or worse, obligated, if she moved in with him and things didn't work out.

She was the first woman he'd been with since his wife died. Tanya had done quite a number on the guy, but now that he realized there was a whole world of other women out there who would treat him better than that bitch. Would he get tired of Bella? And even if Tanya was gone, that dream of a family lingered. Did he like her, or the idea of an instant replacement for what he'd lost? And the Looney Tunes former father-in-law, Aro—she really should wait until that crap was resolved before she started, okay, not started, continued something with Edward.

Alice tossed one of Mackayla's black and white balls on Bella's head. "Where did you go? Daydreaming about the very fine Edward Cullen?"

Bella shook her head, sweeping her worries away for the moment. "No, no boy talk today."

Alice wiped Mackayla's chin. "Baby doll, trust me, drool is never in fashion. Even though Edward Cullen _was_ drooling over your mommy."

"Aaaa-lice—"

"Bell-la! I won't be here to guide you any more, or to point out the obvious. He likes you, he likes our girl here. Give him a chance."

"I don't think I'm ready-"

Alice sat up and crossed her arms. "Then I'm not moving."

"Ally—"

"I'm not moving until you promise me two things. One, that you send me a picture of Mackayla every single day."

Bella looked up at her friend. "And what's the other?"

"You give Edward Cullen a chance. You don't have to marry the man, just give him a chance."

Bella laughed, rolling onto her stomach and burying her head under her arms. Mackayla found this hysterical and started laughing as well.

Alice started giggling. "You see, Mack agrees too."

Bella felt outnumbered. "Fine, I promise to send a picture and give Edward a chance if you promise not to call my baby MACK!"

"Deal." Alice got up, grabbing the bottle of Patron. "I've got some Tequila Sunrises to make."

The next morning Mackayla watched from her baby swing, kicking her feet as Alice and Jasper carried out the boxes and suitcases, giggling and waving as the people she loved disappeared and reappeared. Bella took her out of the swing, and trailed Alice, Jasper, and the last box down the stairs.

Jasper added the box to the back of the U- Haul truck they'd rented, and swung the gate down. The rumbling steel, the clunking of the latch and lock; it was too much. Bella and Alice both started weeping.

Picking up on the emotions around her, Mackayla started gearing up to cry, so Jasper took her from Bella, rubbing the baby's back.

Alice threw her arms around Bella and they hugged, tears streaming down both their faces.

Between sobs Alice said, "We weren't supposed to do the ugly cry on the street."

"I know," Bella sniffed.

Alice laid her head on Bella's shoulder. "Maybe I should just stay with you. I think I could go les for you."

Bella snorted between her tears. "Think of Jasper Junior."

Laughing while still crying, Alice said, "True. I would miss him a great deal."

"Believe me. I know. I hope your new place has thicker walls." Bella hugged her harder.

Letting go so she could wipe her eyes, Alice said, "You'll have to visit and let me know."

Jasper walked back, gently bouncing a smiling Mackayla in his arms. "Ready to saddle up the horses and ride, my little Banshee?"

A glimmer of a late night memory went flashing through Bella's head. She hadn't been hearing things after all.

She kissed Jasper before he headed for the truck. Alice took Mackayla, peppering her head with kisses as she walked over to the Porsche. With a sad smile, Bella took her baby back so that Alice could get in the car.

When Alice rolled down the window Bella leaned in and said, "Banshee, huh?"

Alice chuckled, wiping her face with a tissue. "Sorry, I didn't know we were that loud."

"Believe me, that's not the worst thing I heard. Go already, before I start crying again."

Bella held up Mackayla's hand, making her wave bye-bye as Alice and Jasper finally drove off, honking a farewell. They waved until the Porsche and the truck disappeared at the end of the block.

The climb back to the apartment hadn't felt so long since the weeks after her c-section. She wandered around the apartment, listening to the echoes in Alice and Angela's old rooms. They left her the big couch, a lamp, the kitchen table and three chairs. She missed the scarves Alice draped along the windows, and Angela's way of lining up everyone's shoes at the front door. She missed their mugs in the kitchen and their bottles in the bathroom. She knew they weren't going to live together forever, but she never pictured it ending quite like this.

Her phone pinged.

She had a text message, with a video.

She watched twenty-five seconds of a baby being licked by a puppy, the baby laughing, the puppy wiggling its whole body.

The text read:

**Reason 13: Pets Allowed **

Edward was clever. Thoughts of Mackayla rolling around with a fluffy puppy went through her mind. She was sure her new apartment was not going to allow pets, but, she reminded herself, the apartment was temporary. Someday Mackayla would get her puppy or kitten or whatever pet she wanted. Unless she wanted a snake, Bella didn't think she could handle a snake.

She stared at her phone and decided to do something she'd never done before. She was going to text him back.

**Cute, but I found a nice place I can afford. Puppy will have to wait. B**

A few seconds later her phone pinged with an incoming text.

**Wasn't sure if you were ignoring me or didn't know this texting worked both ways. E**

She smirked at his challenge.

**Funny man. I'll out text you any day. B**

**I'd b happy to show u my skilled fingers. E**

Now she was getting into dangerous territory. He'd been very clear that he was ready, willing and able to revisit 'the elevator' any time. He managed to stop by her apartment two more times in the last week, calling first, under the pretense of delivering or picking up files and inspecting equipment. The thing he inspected the most was Mackayla. She could recognize him already, and was all giggles and smiles when he appeared. He even lay on the carpet and did 'belly time' with Mackayla while she worked. If he was using her baby to get to Bella, it was working. He had been a perfect gentleman when he visited, not renewing either of his proposals. A tiny part of her, that part that wanted to believe in fairy tales and happy endings, was a tiny bit disappointed that he didn't ask again.

Once upon a time she was attracted to his sexy smile and good looks. Now she looked forward to his gentle ways with Mackayla, his thoughtfulness, and his sense of humor. She was trying to do what she promised Alice, and give him a chance, but there was still one major sticking point. He wanted whatever happened between them to be kept a secret from his family, especially his former father-in-law.

If it was just her, she'd go for it. She was a big girl, and he was an incredible lay. A year ago, that would have been enough. A year ago she wouldn't have questioned being his secret lover. It would have added to the mystique. She couldn't help picturing him as Mackayla's Daddy, he was so good with her, but that dream was dangerous. A secret lover she could handle, a secret Daddy, who might ignore his 'daughter' in public, was just wrong. She was not going to be Renee.

She composed her answer to his flirty text.

**Sorry, girls only tonight. B**

**Kiss Mackayla for me. E**

The man was going to melt her where she stood.


	24. Chapter 215 Belated Birthday

**A/N You get another surprise Mini chapter, because I was nominated at The Lemonade Stand and I didn't want to just send out a blank chapter saying vote for me! There's a few hours left, so if you'd like to vote for Tequila Sunrise, search for Teh Lemonade. There are some great stories listed, it's like when I go into my favorite bakery, it's hard to resist all the treats**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!**

**2old4fanfic**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 21.5 Happy Belated Birthday

Edward slouched in the mahogany dining room chair, his phone held below the edge of the table. He smiled. Bella had actually returned one of his texts. He quickly responded. Maybe inviting himself over was pushing things, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

The lights went out.

His mother was carrying a chocolate cake, covered with seemingly innumerable lit candles. _Man, he was getting old. _

Clearing his throat, Carlisle began singing, Esme, Emmett and Rose joining in.

Edward cocked a smile. He wondered what Mackayla would think of the pretty little flames. He wished he could do something as simple as invite the girl he was crazy about to join him and his family in celebrating his birthday.

Bella answered his text. His eyes glanced down to his phone as his family finished singing "Happy Birthday To You!"

He blew out the candles in one turn. Rosalie applauded, his father flipped on the lights, and his mother said, "You're not getting any of this homemade cake if you don't stop texting. You're as bad as my patients, and they're all minors!"

Edward looked at her in surprise, "Mom, you made my cake?"

"No silly," Esme said as she plucked the candles out and laid them on a plate. "It was made in our home, by Olga. That's still homemade."

This he knew, since Olga had made every birthday cake in the house since she came to be their housekeeper and cook, which predated his birth.

The cake was sliced in huge wedges and passed along. It had raspberry mouse filling, devil's food cake and chocolate ganache frosting, his favorite. Esme planted a huge slice in front of him. "I'm sorry we couldn't get together yesterday on your actual birthday Sweetie."

"Mom, I'm not five. This is great." Much better than last year, he thought, when Tanya had planned a stuffy formal dinner with her friends and their husbands at an extremely pretentious restaurant. They'd been served a tasting menu, and no item was more than a mouthful. There was no cake, just a sparkler in a dessert medley of tarts and candied bits.

He glanced at his phone. Bella had shot him down so he asked her to kiss the baby for him, and put the phone in his pocket.

This year was better than last, and next year would be better still. He'd take the same cake, the same company, but this time next birthday he planned on having his two best girls with him.


	25. Chapter 22 Wading into the Water

Chapter 21 Wading into the Water

Bella had visited the yellow ranch house when she had met Mackayla's caregiver-to-be. But walking along the brick path that day felt very different. She carried Mackayla, still strapped into her car seat, in her right hand, the bag with bottles, diapers, spare clothing and Mackayla's favorite toy - a plush swan - in her left. It was the first day she would leave her baby with a stranger. She'd never given much thought to the word daycare in her life, not giving the word any more weight than any other word. But that day, daycare meant leaving her heart and soul in someone else's hands, and hoping and praying that they would care for her baby as much as she did. She paused, taking in the gingham curtains at the windows, the six seat stroller parked on the front porch, and the clay pots planted with red and white flowering impatiens. All together it was charming and welcoming, but she still felt sad about leaving her child even if the place was perfect. She took a deep breath.

Mrs. Gordon was singing to the babies when Bella tapped on the bottom half of the robin's egg blue Dutch door. Mrs. Gordon's gray hair was gathered neatly into a bun low at the back of her neck, and she wore a faded denim shirt with musical notes embroidered down the placket.

"Good morning, good morning," she sang as she spotted Bella. "Here's our new girl Mackayla. Will she marry a tailor, or maybe a sailor?"

Bella had been warned. Mrs. Gordon was a former opera singer, and she loved to sing to the infants in her care. They seemed to love it back. One baby was in a swing sleeping, two were sitting up in high chairs picking up Cheerios with great concentration. The fourth baby was pulling up on the railing of a play yard. The room where they were assembled was sunny yellow, with cartoonish prints of zebras, cows and giraffes framed on the wall. Rubber ducks paraded around the walls, painted at waist level so the babies could see them from their seats.

"Will she come to me?" Mrs. Gordon sang, holding out her arms to Mackayla. Bella nodded, handing off her daughter.

"Remember what I told you over the phone?" Mrs. Gordon sang quietly. "When you leave, leave, or stay out of sight. She may cry a little, but if she catches sight of you it will only start again, right little one?" Mackayla was fascinated by Mrs. Gordon's big, thick glasses. "You'll be back by lunchtime, and all will be well. You can go now."

She shooed Bella away, but Bella lingered, not ready to leave her baby with a stranger, even if the stranger did come with the highest recommendations. She'd finally put down the bag with Mackayla's formula and bottles, but couldn't bring herself to move.

Mrs. Gordon spoke quietly, "This only works if you actually leave. If you want to stay in the car the whole time, that's fine. I gave you the link for the live feed, yes?"

Bella nodded. _Come on Bella, she'll be fine. Zillions of kids go to daycare every day. Leave_!

She kissed Mackayla on the head, and slipped out of the little house. She closed the door to her car and rolled down the window. She couldn't bear to leave Mrs. Gordon's driveway.

It was hard to believe Mackayla was over three months old already. She'd changed so much in that time. What if she crawled for the first time at Mrs. Gordon's? What if she said her first word? Would Mackayla love Mrs. Gordon more than her? Her brain knew this was a necessity, there was no way she could tote a baby with her while doing clinicals at the hospital or working full time. If only her brain could get through to her heart.

Mrs. Gordon's voice wafted from the house. She thought she might have heard a squeak that could have been Mackayla, then realized she didn't have to guess what was going on. She took out her work laptop and opened the link to the video feed of Mrs. Gordon's living room.

Mackayla was swinging in the baby swing, the baby boy next to her looked like he was trying to communicate with her by waving, but Mackayla was ignoring him. "Good girl, Mackayla, stay away from those rotten boys."

She smiled at her blinking phone, anticipating Edward's morning text.

**151**

It was just a little thing, but knowing he was thinking about her, keeping track of the silly thing she'd said about only having sex every six months, was weirdly endearing. She'd only texted him back the one time, but today she wanted to share with someone. It was way too early to talk to anyone in Forks, and she knew Alice was signing up for a class that morning, so she responded to Edward's text.

**Just dropped Mackayla off at daycare for the first time **** B.**

Bella watched as Mrs. Gordon handed all the babies plastic maracas. She was encouraging them to shake them in time with her singing. Instead, Mackayla was gumming hers.

**Are you ok? E**

She nodded her head at the phone and typed back;

**Watching her on the webcam. Still in the car on the driveway. She has a maraca B**

**Send me the link pls E**

Without hesitating, she forwarded the link to the web cam on to Edward. She watched as Mackayla dropped the maraca for the third time, and tireless Mrs. Gordon washed it off and gave it back to her. The little boy in the swing beside Mackayla threw his maraca in her direction. It bounced it off the side of her swing.

**Who's that brute throwing things at her? He needs a talking to. E**

Knowing Edward was watching with her gave Bella a feeling of warmth that had nothing to do with the summer day. He made her feel as if he were her partner in loving her little girl.

After a few more minutes watching Mackayla get settled in, Bella was able to hook up to NJMC and get some work done.

* * *

Emotionally exhausted by the morning at daycare, Bella craved her bed. Mackayla had been awake the whole time, so she should go down for a nap easily. Walking up the stairs she remembered Liz and Kat were moving in today.

The door to the apartment was propped open. She recognized the song blaring out the door, it was from a musical, she thought, maybe a song from 'Hair'. Bella walked in to find the living room overflowing with furniture, boxes, and four tremendous canvases. Walking out of one bedroom was a man who looked too big to be allowed in their little apartment.

"You Bella? I'm Alex, Liz's boyfriend."

He towered over her and was as wide as a wall. His hair was buzzed almost short enough to be bald, and he was wearing dark sunglasses backward on his head. The shirt that stretched across his muscular chest proclaimed, "I'm a Firefighter. Wanna see my Hose?"

Bella looked up. "Nice to meet you. Is this everything?"

"Naw, still got shit in my truck, and Kat has a crap load of painting stuff."

Immediately Bella was missing Alice and her swear jar. Liz was a theater major, and for some reason Bella had pictured her boyfriend as some kind of sensitive, actor type.

He was pointing at her sofa. "You taking this couch with you?"

She nodded.

"It's gonna be really tight in here 'til you move." He stared at the room full of furniture as if solving a puzzle, and after a few seconds, lifted the sofa at one end, and tucked it into the corner.

Bella gawked as he lifted and moved the remaining furniture solo.

A tall lean man with shaggy dark hair and long sideburns walked in carrying a box that held coffee cans stuffed with dozens of brushes and tools. He was Kat's boyfriend Garrett, and Bella had met him once a few months ago. He nodded his head in greeting as he was about to put the box on the kitchen table on top of her pile of files.

"Gosh, um, that's my work stuff. Could you please not…" She waved him away with one hand.

Mackayla had been watching all the activity with interest, but now her full morning had caught up with her and she started wailing.

The baby swing had been folded up, and she didn't dare put the car seat on the bit of open floor with all the activity still going on in the apartment. Bella glanced into the kitchen, but the counter and stove were covered with pots, mugs, glasses, bowls, boxes of Captain Crunch and Frosted Flakes cereal, a blender and two toaster ovens.

No Angela coming to take Mackayla. No Alice rushing to make a bottle. No Ben quietly putting her bag away. No Jasper giving her a hug and sweet tea. She hurried to her room, put the car seat on the floor and shut the door.

Suddenly all she'd given up became crystal clear. She dug around in Mackayla's diaper bag for one of the precious cans of premixed formula, and poured the liquid into a bottle, her tears flowing as fast as Mackayla's. She unstrapped the baby from her seat and lifted her quickly, curling up with her on the bed. Mackayla's sobs stopped as she began to drink, but beside her, Bella cried quietly. What had she been thinking? Alex and Garrett weren't being callous; they were just acting like regular people in their twenties, people who weren't worried about keeping quiet for a baby's nap, or who cared about cursing in front of little ears. A new song was playing in the apartment, something heavy metal. The bass throbbed, vibrating the walls until she heard a female voice say something, and the volume went down. It was still louder than anything played in that apartment since her baby was born, and the sooner she moved to her own place, the better. She supposed that a tiny part of her believed the story she'd made up, that Liz and Kat would happily step into Alice and Angela's shoes, and maybe they might, but no way were their boyfriends turning into Jazz and Ben.

* * *

Bang.

Bang. Bang.

Bang.

A hammer. Someone was hammering on the other side of the wall next to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut but knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep through that, and it was only a matter of time before the sound woke Mackayla. There was an odor too, but she knew exactly what _that _was. Mackayla was making her 'eh eh eh' sound that would build up to a scream if she didn't get her diaper changed in the next minute. Guess nap time was over.

She wondered what the rest of the apartment looked like as she set the baby on the changing towel on the bed. The baby was a mess; her poop had oozed out of her diaper and up her back. Bella cleaned her as much as she could with the wipes, but she needed a quick bath. She wrapped Mackayla in a towel, grabbed a clean diaper, and headed for the bathroom to grab the plastic tub. Only, the door was closed.

Liz popped her head out of Alice's former bedroom. "Alex is in the can."

_Ok, Bella thought. I can hold her over the kitchen sink. _

The kitchen sink was full of plates covered with splashes of tomato sauce and cheese.

Kat peeked in. "Sorry, I'll wash those as soon as I finish hanging the paintings in my room."

She heard the bathroom door open and she rushed back.

Alex had his hand on the doorknob. "I wouldn't go in there. Do you have any air freshener?"

She felt like a stranger in her own home. She grabbed a clean dishtowel, ran the sink water until it was warm, and wet the towel. Retreating to her bedroom, she cleaned Mackayla's skin as best she could, and then put her in a clean diaper and a tiny sundress. The top was a seahorse print, the skirt blue and white stripes, and since it was from Auntie Alice, it came with a matching striped headband complete with a bow.

Bella smiled at her adorable child. She did not believe that 'clothes made the man' or in 'retail therapy', but she was beginning to see Alice's point. Sometimes the right dress did make things better.

Tap, tap, tap. Liz opened the door. "Everyone decent in here? You have a visitor."

Behind her stood that messy copper hair she couldn't mistake for anyone else.

Mackayla recognized Edward too and squealed, her hands held up towards him, her little fingers wiggling, trying to reach him.

Edward stepped in and took the baby out of Bella's arms. "Come here, beautiful."

Bella crossed her arms. "Sure, you're here when she's all clean. Ten minutes ago she was a mess."

Edward was busy giving Mackayla her raspberries.

"I'll just go wash up." She brought the dirty towels to the washer, but it already had a load running, so she wrapped the dirty laundry in a plastic bag and….. She held her nose going into the bathroom, and gave a quick spray with the room deodorizer. A glance in the mirror showed her hair all bunched up where she's slept on it, and her tee shirt had some mystery splatters on it, probably formula. At least her daughter looked good. It still smelled too bad to linger, so Bella brushed her hair and teeth quickly, then escaped, sealing the door behind her.

Edward was standing by the picture on Bella's wall of Charlie, Sue, Seth and Mackayla. Bella looked at the room with new eyes. The twin bed butted up to the crib, the dresser under one window, her desk under the other window, and the rocker now crammed into the remaining floor space. There wasn't an inch of wall space left. Aunt Sarah had sent a changing table to match the crib, but it was still unassembled in the box under her bed since there was no room for it.

She felt a little bit uncomfortable with Edward seeing how small her room was. "My new place is bigger than this."

"I would hope so."

She answered quickly, reaching for Mackayla. "What's wrong with this?"

He leaned towards Bella but didn't relinquish the baby. "Your new roommates seem to take up more space than normal."

It was true, but she didn't want to admit it. "They're just getting settled. Why are you here, anyway? Inspecting?"

"You've only been logged in for three hours today, while Mackayla was at Mrs. Gordon's."

She was starting to steam. He'd told her that he was able to track the activity on her computer, on all the company computers, but now he was here to ream her out about it? How many nights did she work into the wee hours, how many weekends?

She was really getting angry, and tried to control what was about to spew out of her mouth when he said, "I was worried. I thought something was wrong with Mackayla when you didn't answer your phone."

The music had been so loud that she'd put her pillow over her head when she lay down. She never heard the phone.

Bella wasn't used to having her emotions change directions so quickly. She blushed before she answered. "We're fine. It's just a little crazy with them moving in."

Mackayla was busy pulling Edward's hair. "What's that you say Miss Mackayla?" He curled over so her mouth was near his ear. He looked at Bella. "She says she'd dressed for a walk on the boardwalk. What do you say, Mommy?"

He held Mackayla in front of his face and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Come on Mommy! I'm a Jersey Girl, I want to see the sea. Let's go down the shore!"

Bella couldn't resist the silliness. "Fine, let me get changed. You two - out." She pointed out the door, closing it behind them, and quickly took off the stained tee shirt and put on a blue camp shirt even Alice would call cute. It may also have matched the blue in Mackayla's dress. She smiled to herself. Never in a million years did she picture herself doing something as corny as matching her outfit to her child's dress. This whole mother thing was just one surprise after another.

Edward carried Mackayla and her diaper bag down the stairs, while Bella had the car seat handle hooked on her elbow. It was much lighter without its passenger.

As they approached Bella's car, he said, "Why don't we take my car?"

"Do you not want to be seen in my car?"

"If we take my car, we use my gas. And I know where we're going, you don't."

Bella unlocked the back door. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get the base of a car seat installed properly? If we use your car, we'll have to install it in yours, and then reinstall it in mine. That's at least an hour."

"Then I'll have to get a base for my car."

Bella was processing his words while she clicked the seat into its base, and then strapped her baby into the seat. He wanted to get a base for Mackayla's car seat? Was that the single mom equivalent of wearing someone's varsity jacket? It certainly indicated that he intended on traveling with them again. What other reason would a single man have for doing such a thing? The idea made her smile, and then just as quickly made her frown. She was being pulled into his orbit. She needed to think, not feel, with this man around. _Remember, Bella, no secret daddy_. She and her daughter would both be hurt if this went badly. She put Mackayla's binky back in her mouth, and the baby smiled around it. _One afternoon Bella, one afternoon at the beach—what harm would it do?_ She deserved a little fun now and then.

She didn't protest when he held his hand out for the keys. She didn't mind being in the passenger seat now and again, especially when she had no idea where they were going.

The parkway was clear for a change. As the car crested the Driscoll Bridge, she could just see the Atlantic Ocean on the left, the Raritan River below and to the right. Sunlight twinkled off the choppy water, the sky a perfect, clear blue. It was easy to forget how close they were to the water, and every time she'd gone down the shore with Alice and Angela, they'd ask themselves why they didn't do it more often.

From her seat in the back next to Mackayla, Bella could watch Edward without being observed. His window was cracked open, and his hair took on a life of its own, waving in the wind. He had on dark sunglasses and a broad smile. Damn, he was a handsome man.

He glanced back, his hair leaping around his head. "Is it too windy back there?"

"No, we're good." She had one of Mackayla's CD's in the player, and Raffi was busy singing 'Baby Beluga'.

He asked, "Is there a port to hook up my Ipod? This guy is getting on my nerves."

"Don't hate on Raffi. There's no port, only the CD player."

"How old is this car?"

"Don't hate on the car, Elvis gets me where I need to go."

"You named _this_ car Elvis? I don't see it."

"Having a cool name boosts his ego."

"Okay, let's go with that. Did you have lunch?"

Bella shook her head, even though he wasn't looking at her. "No."

"I was thinking we'd stop for lunch first."

"I'm kind of hungry too."

The car slowed as they approached the toll booths, making it easier to hear. He looked around and said, "I was thinking, instead of going down where I usually go I wanted to try a place I heard about in the Atlantic Highlands, near Sandy Hook. It's a lot closer and I'm starving."

She heard, "_I don't want to take you where I usually go. Let's go someplace no one knows me or my family."_

_What did you expect? He told you at the start. This is what it feels like to be someone's girl on the side._

She looked down, holding one of Mackayla's toys near the baby's foot. The baby kicked at the toy, and Bella was able to hold back her tears while chirping a small "Okay". She knew it was going to be this way, but she didn't think these little things would hurt so much. She sniffed, wiping the one tear that escaped away with the back of her hand. Mission accomplished. _Enjoy the moment Bella._

Edward pulled into the Cheesequake rest stop and put the car into park. "I took a wild leap in assuming this car doesn't have a GPS."

"No, not quite," said Bella.

"Let me look up the directions on my phone. I think it's called Windandsea."

"Don't you have that Siri thing? Can't you just ask it where to go?"

"If I said Windandsea it would probably direct me where to pee."

He seemed guileless, tapping away on his phone. He didn't even know where this place was. Did he impulsively decide to take them out, and then rethink his decision?

"Ha," Edward said. "I found it. It's spelled W-I-N-D-A-N-S-E-A, and I would have been totally lost, it's in the Highlands, not the Atlantic Highlands."

"There's a difference?"

Edward smirked, shaking his head as he backed out of the spot. "I read a story about this place. When they did a renovation a few years ago, they were ticked when they had to change their plans to meet the new code, to be hurricane proof, but when Sandy hit, the building held, so it was worth it. They were one of the first places on the shore to reopen."

"Oh."

"That's how I was sure they'd be open."

"Oh." Bella still had doubts. He'd lived here all his life, he must know other places.

"I wanted to go there a few weeks ago with Emmett and Rose, but they're so boring. They always want to go to the same places where Emmett can get a mountain of food."

He was certainly Mr. Chatty today. So, was Edward nervous? Charlie had taught her that people who were lying tended to talk a lot and expand their stories, but people who were nervous often do the same thing_. Just enjoy a meal out, Bella, worry about what it means another time. Nervous or lying, you're still getting a free meal and some time out of the apartment._

There were some strange twisting roads involved in getting there, but at last they pulled into a parking space behind a white rectangular building. As Edward pointed out, the other side faced Sandy Hook Beach, the bay, and the ocean.

"I'll take her." Edward took the baby seat, passenger still aboard, out of Bella's arms. He walked ahead, holding Mackayla in the carrier up to his face. "Did you have a good nap? Did you?"

The conversation wouldn't have been funny, but Edward was waggling his eyebrows as he spoke, which Mackayla thought was hilarious. He continued until they were inside at the hostess station. Life sized sepia tone murals of surfboards, surfers, and other denizens of the Jersey Shore decorated the walls. The hostess led them to a seating area, which was lined with sliding glass doors, all open to the breeze, overlooking the water. Only one other table was occupied by a quartet of senior citizens.

Edward already had the baby out of her seat and was standing by the open door. "Look Mackayla, there's the ocean."

Mackayla only had eyes for him, grabbing his eyebrows.

A tall, dark-skinned man with a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a light blue polo shirt with the restaurant logo approached. He had a wooden high chair in his right hand, menus in his left.

He smiled at Mackayla. "I'm Dennis. I hear we had a very special guest today."

He put the chair at the head of the table.

Bella tried to stop him. "She's too little to sit in—"

Dennis interrupted, "I know, this is for her car seat so you don't have to put it on the ground. It's more stable than the table, and if someone is tired of holding her, you can put her in it. I have two of my own, I've done this before."

"Oh, thanks," Bella said, taking the seat Dennis pulled out for her. "I never—"

Dennis laughed. "I can tell when it's a couple's first baby."

Bella glanced at Edward, waiting for him to deny something, but he just smiled, showing Mackayla a gull hovering outside the window. The dining room was actually on the second floor, and a few gulls were flying around outside, looking for scraps.

Mackayla stayed in Edward's left arm as he checked the menu. The baby seemed to focus on the buttons of his blue button down shirt, but didn't have the fine motor skills to grab something that small. But she was determined to do so, swatting at them again and again.

He put down the menu and turned his attention back to Mackayla. "And what are you having? Are you having the giggles?"

The baby gave her full belly laugh, just as the four other diners were leaving. One of the women, with snow white hair and a cane stopped. "Isn't she precious?" She reached out to touch Mackayla's toe. "Now you be good for Daddy, sweetie."

Mackayla answered with a squeal.

Bella looked down at her menu. She'd already decided on the fish tacos, but watching Edward preen with her baby did something to her. Maybe he was everything he said he was.

Dennis returned, putting his face close to Mackayla. She reached out to grab his chin. "The ladies all love the beard. What can I get you folks?"

Edward said, "The crab cake sandwich and iced tea."

Bella ordered her tacos. After the waiter left, Edward asked, "So, is this a date?"

Wondering if she looked as surprised as she felt, Bella said, "Do you want it to be?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "I do, but do you think it qualifies as a date?"

Bella considered before answering. "We're out to eat, together. We drove together. I assume you're paying since you asked me. So yeah, it's pretty date like."

"What would make it really a date?"

"Usually people ask other people out beforehand. There is notice involved. Didn't you ever date before?"

"Well, I didn't want to bring her up, but Tanya told me where she wanted to go and when. There wasn't a lot of asking involved."

"You said you saw other girls in college. Didn't you ask anyone on a date?"

He was holding his lips together, as if he didn't want to talk. "I mostly met girls at parties and went home with them. There wasn't a lot of, um, follow up."

As she worked to compose an answer to the surprising fact that Edward had been a bit of a player in school, her phone pinged. It was a text from Alice.

**Where's my picture of Mackayla? Did you forget me already?**

She rolled her eyes. Taking a picture of the baby in Edward's arms would cause a slew of questions from nosy Alice. Better that he took the picture, than be in it. "Edward, could you take a picture of Mackayla and me? I promised Alice."

Edward seemed happy to be off the subject of his dating history. "Sure. Let's swap."

He handed over Mackayla, and Bella showed him her phone. "Just press there. But wait 'til I have her fixed."

Bella straightened Mackayla's headband and smoothed her dress. She finger combed her stray wisps of hair. "Okay, ready."

"Just a second." Edward reached over and moved a loose piece of Bella's hair behind her ear. "Perfect. Smile ladies."

He took a couple of shots, Mackayla's hands were a blur in most of them, but in one she was touching them together near her lips as if she was sending a kiss. Bella clicked through. "Oh, Aunt Alice will love this one."

Dennis approached the table with their plates. "Hey, I can snap the whole family."

Bella saw what she thought was fear in Edward's eyes, at least hesitation. When he didn't say anything, or move to get around the table next to them, it was enough to burst her fantasy bubble. "That's okay, Dennis, but thanks anyway."

She kept Mackayla on her lap as she tried to eat her fish tacos one handed.

"Let me hold her, you can't eat tacos with one hand."

"It's hard, but it can be done. Mackayla and I can take care of ourselves, right, little one?" Bella nuzzled into her baby's head, trying not to look at Edward.

He didn't want any pictures of them together, that was clear. It wasn't like she was going to post them on Facebook or send out some Instagram message saying, _Look at me and the man who likes to pretend to be my baby's daddy, but doesn't want there to be any evidence._

…

She only managed to finish one taco, and Dennis wrapped the rest. At least she didn't have to worry about her next meal.

Edward looked at the dessert card on the table. "Do you want some Key Lime Pie? Brownie Sundae? Cheesecake?"

"I just want to go home."

"The beach is just over there, you can see it, it's only a few minutes—"

"Edward, I'm tired, I just want to go."

…

The ride back was nearly silent. She was trying to give him a chance, but bringing them to some far off restaurant and refusing to take a picture with them made her feel like she was having an affair with the man. And it was nice that he came to see how she was, and offered to take them out, but the end of the date made her feel a little used, like he only wanted her around when he needed some entertainment.

Could he really be so stunted when it came to dating that he didn't know it was polite to ask ahead?

Alice texted,

**U and Mackayla look great, but where r u? Who took the pic?**

Bella wrote,

**At a restaurant. Edward took the picture.**

She considered her words. Would he be upset if she told Alice they went out? If he didn't want a picture together, maybe he didn't want her to tell anyone. Bella wasn't ready to discuss this with Alice either. She changed the message to:

**At a restaurant. Waiter took the picture.**

It was better this way, fewer questions, and if this all fell apart, she didn't want to hear it.

…

Edward parked her car right in front of the building, and Bella unstrapped Mackayla and lifted her out of the car seat.

Edward opened the door next to Bella. "Want to hand her to me?"

Bella shook her head. "I can handle her. I'm not bringing up the carrier, the apartment is packed."

Edward reached for the diaper bag, "Let me get this—"

Bella took the handle before he could get it. "Edward, I have it."

She shuffled on her butt awkwardly, holding her handbag, diaper bag, and baby, trying to get out of the backseat. Suddenly she felt Edward's hands on her elbows, stabilizing her so she could stand up.

Bella realized she was being childish. If anyone else had offered her a hand with everything she was carrying, she would have said 'please and thank you'. He'd been upfront about his situation. He said he needed to keep this quiet, and she knew that going in, but she didn't like the feel of it. Again, her heart was overruling her brain, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to get inside before she lost it and started yelling at him. She still worked for him after all.

She forced a smile. "Thanks for dinner or lunch or whatever that was."

Edward dipped into the backseat. "Don't leave your tacos."

Bella didn't have a free hand. "Just put it in the diaper bag."

"Let me help you upstairs—"

"No, I'm fine." He had infiltrated her life enough. Her heart needed some distance.

"Okay." Edward looked down at the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. He fished out her keys and held them out. "Guess you'd miss these. At least let me open the door for you."

Bella hitched the bags up her shoulder and put out a hand for the keys. "I can handle it."

Edward bent over and kissed Mackayla's head. "Ok, then I'll go. Can I call you?"

"Of course you can call me Edward. You're my boss." She could hardly believe what she'd said. She'd never felt so mean.

His face dropped. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He nodded his head slowly and turned, walking to his car.

She felt terrible, for herself, and for him. He looked so defeated walking away, but she just couldn't do it. She didn't know how girls giggled and smiled for guys they only liked for their money. She couldn't fake that she was happy about the way today ended.

Bella liked Edward, but she didn't like being a secret. She gave it a chance, but she knew she couldn't follow through until his situation changed.

…

As she walked up the stairs to her apartment, the music grew louder and louder. She could just make out the words over the throbbing bass and horns.

"_I'm gonna' pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket…"_

As she got closer to her floor, she held Mackayla's head against her chest, covering the baby's little ear with her hand. It was ridiculously loud, and as she feared, coming from her apartment.

The door was open, and an enormous TV was set up, blocking the living room window. Tall speakers flanked the screen, and there was some music video was playing. The thick sweet smell of weed hung in the air. Garrett and two other men she didn't know were slouched in the newly arranged living room chairs, their backs to the door.

"Hey! Hey, turn this down!" Bella yelled, but they didn't hear her. Not wanting to let the noise damage Mackayla's hearing, she kept her hand over the baby's ear, and kicked the door with her foot.

One of the unknown guys turned around, then turned to punch Garrett in the shoulder, pointing his beer bottle in Bella's direction.

Garrett put one hand in the air as if asking her to wait, then pointed a remote at the TV, reducing the volume by half.

It was still loud, but Bella didn't think it was dangerous to her baby.

Garrett pointed at the electronic system. "What do you think? We just finished hooking it up."

Bella let out the breath she'd been holding. "Garrett, it's too loud for the baby, and you can't light up when she's here either. I talked to Kat and Liz about this."

"They're not here." He reached around the TV and opened the window, trying to wave the smoke out.

Garrett's friends drained their bottles and got up, waving at Garrett and muttering at Bella as they left.

A huge canvas, it had to be six feet tall by four foot wide, hung on one living room wall. Bella stepped closer to have a look. Thin pieces of magazines, _Women's World, Vogue, Glamour_ and _Woman First_, were pleated in rows forming a hollow oval. Small, black springs lined the edges. Crimson paint flowed out of the center and Bella could see tiny, multicolored things glued to the red parts of the canvas. She looked closer. They were plastic babies.

"Isn't it amazing?" Garrett stood next to her. "It's mixed media, oil and collage. Kat was inspired by Georgia O'Keefe. She calls this one 'River of Life'."

Stepping back she turned to look at the other wall. Another large canvas, this one depicting what looked like a deep, green, forest with a long stemmed mushroom, as tall as one of the trees, at the center.

"That one's called 'Patriarch'." Garrett was at her shoulder again. "I posed for that one."

Bella was afraid to look anywhere else. "I need to change the baby."

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Bella sunk to the bed. She'd always considered herself progressive, not prudish, but the idea of her daughter staring at a paper mache vagina and a giant mushroom phallus disturbed her deeply. Add to that the ear drum piercing sound system, the random guys stopping in when her roommates weren't even home, and the guys smoking pot when they'd agreed to abstain until Bella and Mackayla moved out - She couldn't stay here.

She put Mackayla on her belly in the crib while she sorted out the bags and found her cell phone. She dialed, crossing her fingers.

"Hello?"

Bella stammered, "Uh, Mr. Greene? This is Bella Swan, your new tenant. Would it be possible to move in a few days early? Like this week, instead of the fifteenth?"

"Bella, what did I tell you? Call me James. The place is empty, so there's no reason you can't move in, say, the first?"

"This Monday? That would be great, you're a lifesaver. Thank you, Mister- I mean, James."

.

.

.

**a/n: This chapter may win for most obscure holiday, which would be the feast of St. John the Baptist on June 24****th**** (get it, wading into the water?)**

**I feel sorry for poor Edward.**

**Welcome new readers, and thanks to all the people who voted for me over at The Lemonade Stand. The story is approaching 1,000 reviews…that's beyond what I ever expected. Thank you for all your support.**

**Welcome to my sister-in-law who recently started reading. She is seeing me in a brand new light. I think she's scared.**

**By the way, I fiddle with this after Miss Winkles beta's, so any mistakes are mine. At least no one's calling the ellipse police on me… **

The song is _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. No copyright infringement intended.


	26. Chapter 22point5 Quizzical

**A/N This started as a micro chapter then grew to a mini. What can I say, Rose is a little bossy.**

* * *

**Chapter 22.5 Quizzical**

Edward stood gingerly on the brown paper covering the newly installed tile in the lobby. The plywood door was propped open, allowing the electricians to bring in the scaffolds they needed to install the ceiling fixtures. He felt in the way as the plumbers moved around him, bringing in one of the new sinks, but he was waiting for his sister-in-law. She was never late.

He heard the roar of Rose's Lamborghini before he saw it pull into the parking lot. A few heads turned at the candy apple red sports car. Then Rose emerged, all five foot eleven of her, long blond hair, giant Gucci sunglasses, closely tailored black dress cut a few inches above her knees. The dress covered her skin but revealed her fit body and long legs. As usual she was wearing those black high heeled shoes with the red soles.

As he watched her strut across the parking lot, he remembered a lecture she had given him when he may have suggested she was over dressed.

She'd looked him in the eye and said, "A woman has to be perfectly groomed to be respected. Barbara Walters can have breaking news about a bomb killing hundreds of orphans, and people will criticize her hair. When I wear an expensive suit, it's to show my patient that meeting with them is an important event. When my hair is perfect, it shows my attention to detail. When I drive an expensive car, it shows that I do well. When I wear heels that make me tower over almost everyone in the room, it makes them feel I have authority and they respect me. When a patient believes they are going to the best doctor, they're more confident about the outcome, and _that_ is worth many times the price of my very expensive wardrobe."

He never made another comment about what she wore.

The work around him had stopped. To a man, every worker in the place had frozen in place, watching her saunter over. One over confident soul had the nerve to whistle, thrust out his hips and say, "Come to Papa."

Rose walked over to him, whipping off her sunglasses. Her crimson lips had a slight smirk. "You think that's an acceptable way to speak to a woman?"

The man was a few inches shorter than Rose in her heels. He stepped back, wiping his hand on his grimy t-shirt. "I didn't mean—"

Rose stepped closer. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon. I can repair almost every bone in your body, but I know how to _break_ all of them. Be more respectful."

"Yes ma'am." The worker stepped back, and the other men unfroze and went back to their tasks.

Rose crossed to Edward, giving him a tiny peck on the cheek. "That was fun. Now what did you need me to look at?"

He led her down the hall to the hydra therapy room. The tile had been dry laid in place, the blues, aqua and white in a swirling pattern. "You said you wanted to see the actual tile before they set it. What do you think?"

Rose was holding a bottle of water which she now opened, and to Edward's surprise, poured onto the tiles. She stepped out of her shoes and tried sliding on the tile. "Good grip there. I don't want to fix someone's leg and then they re-break it in rehab."

"I'm sure legal appreciates that."

"Edward, you know I'm all about the details. Get me a towel please?"

He jogged over to side where there was a roll of paper towels, which he brought to Rose.

Holding onto his shoulder she dried her feet before slipping them back into her heels. She looked around the room at the windows and skylights. "This is coming together very nicely Edward. Well done."

He smiled. Rose doled out praise infrequently. She never gave it if she didn't mean it. He asked, "Was there anything else you wanted to look at before you left?"

"I was planning on inspecting the elevator, but Emmett tells me you did that quite thoroughly." She turned to walk out.

Darting after her, Edward asked, "How much did he tell you?"

"Everything. We have no secrets."

"Great." He opened the door for her and she walked down the hall. "Could I ask your advice?"

She stopped cold, turning and walking into the unfinished room that would hold the MRI. He followed. As soon as the door closed she turned back to him, crossing her arms. "What do you need to know?"

He gave her a quick rundown of Monday.

"I just don't understand what went wrong."

She tilted her head, reached out her hand and patted his face. "Edward, it's a good thing you're so pretty. I think Emmett may have dropped you a time or two when you were an infant."

"Why doesn't Bella believe that I only want to help her?"

"Because you don't think like a woman." Rose tapped her lip for a moment, then said, "A-Ha! Loan me a pen?"

Tearing off a large piece of the protective craft paper that was covering the counter top she began writing quickly.

It looked like a list to Edward. He didn't care what it was; if it would help he'd do it.

Putting down the pen in triumph, Rose looked over at Edward.

"You're pretty good at tests, right?"

He nodded.

"Did you ever read one of those quizzes in Cosmo?"

He shook his head.

"Take this quiz as if you were Bella."

He looked down at the paper. Contrary to the myth that all doctors had atrocious handwriting, Rose's was clear and precise. She'd written:

* * *

Edward's Quiz

A girl writes in, 'My new guy seems too good to be true. How do I know if he's for real?' Answer true or false

1. Do you spend all your time at your place?

2. He hasn't introduced you to his friends or family?

3. If you go out, do you only go places far from where he lives?

4. Does he avoid having his picture taken?

5. Does he tell you he doesn't do social media, so don't bother trying to friend him?

6. Does he tell you to just wait, and soon everything will be different?

If you answered more than a few true, you can't trust him.

* * *

Her arms were crossed, watching him as he stared at the paper. She asked, "How'd you do?"

He looked at the dusty floor. "They really do quizzes like that?"

"Yes, Edward. You're not looking good on paper here. I know you're a good guy, but she hasn't known you as long as I have."

"But she seemed happy, until the waiter wanted to take our picture. I wanted him to, but I thought I was being too pushy."

"Asking a girl to move in with you after you've been intimate once is pushing it. A picture would have been fine. And ask her out ahead of time, don't just show up. Women like to know their guys are thinking of them."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Don't screw this up. Your mom says she's a sweet girl."

"Should I call her now?"

"That all happened yesterday? Give her a day or two to cool off, then call, capisce?"

Rose folded up the quiz, tucked it in his pocket, kissed him on the cheek, put on her sunglasses and went to the door. "See you at the shore house this weekend. I'll want a full report."

* * *

**A/N It's Ground Hog Day today in the US, so I had to post something to celebrate. Last chapter had quite the response, I hope the next regular chapter answers many of your questions, fears and annoyances.**

**If you didn't know, FF alters formats and even prevents certain things, like using a backslash in a title or .5. It's been a learning experience figuring out their little tricks, but like Edward, I can be taught and in the future I will have more consistent titling. I'm sure you're relieved. **


	27. Chapter 23 Moving Day, Eh? Part 1

**A/N Blew past 1,000 reviews last chapter...amazed and grateful for this**

**welcoming fandom. I heard they're talking about this story at A Different Forest and Edwardsville...Thank you for your support! More below**

* * *

**Chapter 23** **Moving Day, Eh?** Part 1

.

Liz's boyfriend Alex had, surprisingly, been the most supportive. He'd yelled at Garrett for lighting up and blasting music the first day in the apartment. "What the hell is wrong with you, smoking anything in front of a baby?"

Alex had also offered to move Bella's stuff over in his truck, and told Garrett he would be helping to load and unload. It was more than Bella had expected. They also said they'd refund her the rent she'd already paid for the first two weeks of July.

Secretly, Bella thought they were just thrilled that Bella Buzzkill was leaving, but she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. If they were willing to help her move, she'd take it.

There was no way she'd be able to pack and unpack and get any work done. But she wasn't expecting to get the rent money back from Kat and Liz, so the windfall would allow her to take a week off to sort out her new apartment.

She was looking forward to being on her own and coming clean to Alice and her family about her living situation at least.

The situation with Edward was another story. She was confused about him, and about her feelings for him. She wanted to believe he was as good as he seemed, but after Leah and Jake, her best friend and her boyfriend, people she'd known and trusted her whole life, stabbed her in the back, it would take more than a sweet smile and a nice lunch to win her trust. She thought she'd scared him off with the cruel things she'd said, but he was still sending a daily text, although they weren't as playful as they had been in the past; just a picture and a few words. Tuesday's picture was an elaborate wrought iron gate with the words 'Security System'. She figured he got the pictures from the internet. Wednesday's was a fully equipped gym, and the words, 'great place to work out.'

* * *

It was Thursday – pick up day, and she wondered who would be picking up the not quite finished box of files. Part of her hoped it was Edward, but part of her hoped it was a courier. What was she going to say to him when she finally saw him again? She'd been a bitch to him, but not without cause. _Why can't I find a balance between bitch of the month and doormat, and just tell him how I feel?_

The day before, she'd had a stilted phone call with Edward's assistant. Edward had never mentioned having an assistant before, and Bella didn't remember meeting anyone acting in that capacity, but it had been a while since she'd worked in the office, and he was a busy man, so it certainly was possible. When a woman answered Edward's office phone, Bella had asked to leave a message on his voicemail, but the woman insisted that Mr. Cullen wanted her to write down all of his messages. The assistant was rude and insistent, so Bella finally gave in and told her to tell Mr. Cullen that she would finish this week's file box, and that whoever was picking up the box didn't need to bring another this week since she was moving.

_It's your own fault, _she berated herself._ If you weren't chicken shit, you would call him on his personal cell phone, which he told you that you could call him on day or night, but no, you don't want to tell him to stay away because you don't really want him to stay away. You might as well forget your pretty little speeches as soon as you hear his voice._

_Focus, Bella!_

She needed to finish the last few files to finish off the box before she could do any more packing. At last, everyone: Mackayla, Kat, Liz, their boyfriends and friends of friends, were all out of the apartment, and she had the place to herself. A quiet hour and she'd be done with the work for NJMC, as long as she didn't get anymore interruptions.

There were just three more files to go when the pounding on the apartment door made her jump out of her seat. She looked through the peep hole at a red faced Edward Cullen, his tie pulled down and his collar open. His hair had been abused, standing ever which way as if he'd been pulling at it the whole drive over. She opened the door just as his fist went up to resume its pounding.

He looked around the apartment quickly, holding a yellow slip of paper in his left fist. "Is Mackayla here?"

Bella shook her head. "No, she's at Mrs. Gordon's."

"Good. I don't want her to hear this." He stepped in, slamming the door behind him, and then turned back to Bella. "Bella, what the fuck is this?! You're quitting? Are you moving back to Forks? What are you thinking, I'm just trying—"

Bella waved both her hands in front of him, trying to stop his rant. "Whoa, who said I'm quitting?"

He shook the paper in the air in front of her. "Your message! The one that says Bella Swan called to say she's moving away, don't bring anymore boxes."

Bella crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, if your assistant let me leave a message on your voicemail like I wanted to—"

"I don't have an assistant—oh, wait. That stupid temp. I swear she acts like-" He looked momentarily appeased, then was back on the subject. "Well, what did you mean to say?"

"I told her I'm moving, and I wouldn't be able to do any more work this week, so don't bring a box _this week_. I didn't say I was quitting. And I told you I found an apartment."

"Oh." He sat down on a kitchen chair, rubbing his forehead. "That's better. But why didn't you just call my cell? We could have avoided raising my blood pressure a hundred points this morning."

She blurted out, "I can't talk to you."

He looked hurt. She wanted to hug him and make it better, but that was _not_ going to make it better. She needed to tell him the truth. She backed away until she was against the wall, as far as she could get from him and still be in the same room. "I'm too attracted to you to make sensible choices when you're around. I knew better than to go out with you on Monday, but I did anyway."

"I don't understand what happened Monday." One hand was pulling at his hair again; the other was shaking in the air. "I thought we were all having a nice time, but then suddenly you couldn't get home fast enough." He started to get up, but Bella waved him down.

"You stay right in that chair, and I'll talk to you from over here." Bella leaned against the wall in the hallway, out of his arm's reach. "You intentionally took us to a restaurant where no one would know you. When the waiter offered to take our picture, you didn't want him to."

Edward shook his head in frustration. "That's not true. I took you to that restaurant because the places we usually go are another hour and a half further south, I didn't know if they were open on Mondays, and I thought Mackayla would get cranky if we drove too far. And I would love a picture of us together, but you didn't say anything, so I thought I'd be overstepping my bounds again." He sat with his hands turned up on his thighs, pleading his case. "I didn't mean to upset you. You should have seen the look you shot that little old lady when she told Mackayla to be good for her daddy."

"You didn't say you weren't her daddy."

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that you two don't belong with me."

"Well, I…we don't. And I can't—"

"Can't what Bella? You can't…be friends with me?"

"I didn't say that. I can't be your secret. We can't be a secret." It was so hard to see his anguished face and not just give in, but she had to hold her ground. She needed to clear the air between them.

"You're not a secret. I talked to Emmett and Rose about you."

Bella crossed her arms. "So if distance wasn't an issue, do you mean to say that you'd take us to a restaurant where you're known and where people you know might stop in and see us together?"

"Uhm." He looked at her sadly. "Probably not. Not yet."

She looked down at her feet. It wasn't the answer she wanted. "I can't do that, Edward. I can't be a secret. I can't let Mackayla get any more attached to you when you don't want to be seen in public with us." _Now who wasn't telling the whole truth?_ She was the one who was getting too attached to him.

The frustration came through in his voice when he spoke. "That's where you're wrong, Bella. I would love to be seen everywhere with you and Mackayla. If it was just my issue I'd tell Aro to fuck himself. But my entire family and two hundred other people who work for NJMC are at risk. I can't let him bring the company down."

She trapped her hands under her arms, trying not to reach out to him. "I understand that Edward. You're a good man, and that's what makes this so hard. I… more than like you."

"I more than like you, too."

Bella spoke to the floor. "I can't sneak around with you. It makes me feel like I'm the other woman or something… dirty. I can't be with you until you can be with me 100 percent in front of anyone and everyone."

She tilted her head just enough to see his face. It was twisted with sadness, his eyes closed. Bella felt her heart hurt looking at him; she didn't want to be the cause of his pain. She was more than physically attracted to him. In fact, she was pretty sure she loved him.

He still didn't look at her. "How can I stay away from you?"

Half teasing, she said, "Just pretend I'm engaged to Jasper again."

"Not funny."

Suddenly Edward sat straight up, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"My attorney." Edward seemed to grow sterner in front of her eyes. "Riley Biers, please. It's Edward Cullen calling." He nodded his head until the other man picked up the line. "Riley? Yes, I'm fine. No, that's not true. I'm not fine. This waiting for Aro to spend all his money on attorneys and private eyes is not working for me anymore. I know I said I would bide my time, but I can't do that." He looked over at Bella. "Some things can't wait. When can I see you, I want to work on a new strategy." He paused, "Yes, whenever you have time I'm available. No, not in two weeks; today or tomorrow. Squeeze me in anytime, this is now my number one priority. Riley, you've represented us for six years; I've never asked for anything… this is important." He made a few umming noises, and then said, "Okay, I'll be there."

He started getting up, but Bella shook her head again and he stayed put. "I'm meeting with him tomorrow at seven in the morning. He and his family are leaving for vacation at noon. We won't be able to get everything fixed, but at least it's a start."

Bella nodded. Somehow she felt like smiling and crying at the same time. The relief of knowing that what was between them wasn't a game to him, that he meant to fix things, made her happy with him, but still sad at the situation. "I guess you're serious about working this out."

"I am." He looked up at her with a bit of a smile. "So, you more than like me?"

She blushed. That look - the cocky young man from the elevator - was back. "You know this."

"So, once I get this legal mess straightened out, you'll have no problem being with me as a… girlfriend, right?"

She nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, Edward. I feel like I'm in the seventh grade. Yes, I really, really like you, and when this is all sorted out, I would be thrilled to be your girlfriend."

Edward nodded, equally as solemn. "You really, really like me. You know how I feel about you. And I will get this sorted out."

He reached a hand out to her, looking up with playful eyes. She walked the two steps to him and took his hand. It was solid and warm, and she never wanted to let go.

He kept his seat as she'd asked him to, but was slowly pulling her closer smiling up at her. "So, how would you feel about giving me a holdover?"

She raised an eyebrow, getting a warm feeling from the smirk he was aiming at her. "What's a holdover?"

"Whenever we were having a late dinner, our housekeeper Olga used to make a little something to give me and Emmett so we wouldn't steal the dinner. She called it a holdover."

"What does your holdover involve?" Bella looked from Edward to the door and back. "Liz is going to be back soon, and I have to leave to get Mackayla in half an hour."

He patted his lap. "Come here."

Resistance was futile. She hesitated just a second before she straddled his lap, her arms around his neck as his arms clutched her close to his chest. For a few moments they just breathed together, her head tight against his shoulder, his face nuzzling her ear.

He spoke quietly in her ear. "When I thought you were moving away, I felt like…someone was tearing me in half."

Bella sighed, basking in his warmth and the safety of his arms. "There's something about you. Something inside me feels quiet when I'm with you. Like I'm finally where I belong."

He held her tighter, kissing next to her ear, and then along her jaw until she turned to face him. She remembered the feel of his lips instantly, his hands in her hair, the scent of sandalwood. She relived this moment in her dreams almost every night, but the reality of his back beneath her hands, the strength in his legs underneath her, made her dreams seem like a sad imitation. Every bit of her felt fully alive touching him, like she'd been sleepwalking until they'd kissed. She wanted to stay wrapped around him. As they exchanged kisses, she felt something ignite. She wanted to be skin to skin with him, joined with him.

Bella drew her head back, but he continued kissing down her neck. She put her lips by his ear. "Bedroom."

Edward stood, lifting Bella with the action, knocking over the chair.

She cradled his head in her arms, giggling into his hair as he strode down the hallway. She felt light, so happy to be touching him again, happy that he felt the same way. She'd never had this urgency to be with someone. She'd been denying this connection for so long; acknowledging it was freeing. Acting on it would be even better.

As some blood had returned from her lady bits, she remembered that her already cramped room was full of the boxes that Kat and Liz had saved for her to use for packing.

Edward paused looking around the jam packed room. "This is…tight."

Bella snorted. "That's what he said."

Forehead to forehead, they laughed. It felt so good to share a silly moment.

"Put me down for a second."

Bella appraised the bedroom situation; half full boxes of books covering the bed, rocking chair piled with Mackayla's clean clothes, desk stacked with more books, a tower of Bella's clothes and towels on top of the dresser. She grabbed the stacks of her laundry, dropping them into Mackayla's crib.

Turning her back to the dresser, she hopped up. "This should work." She started lifting her tank top.

"Stop!" Edward crossed the bit of open space and covered her hands with his. "I want to do that."

Sliding the fabric up, he kissed her stomach, licked her ribs, tracing the outline of her bra with the tip of his tongue. The tank top landed on the floor as he tried to unhook her bra, but Bella couldn't wait, pulling down the cups so he could take her breasts into his mouth. Pushing them together, he went from one tip to the other.

Groaning in pleasure, it was hard for Bella to think of anything but getting Edward's clothes off. She couldn't see past his head to unbuckle his belt, but she could feel what was waiting for her in his pants. She stopped trying to unbuckle and slid her hand down into his boxers, grabbing his cock.

"Yeah, like that," he said, his voice deep, almost snarling. Edward took his hands from Bella's breasts, and in one motion unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he shoved his boxers down his thighs.

Bella's other hand joined the first, wrapping around the base of his cock, eliciting another moan from him. The dresser was the perfect height to align their essential parts. She let go of his goods to take off her shorts. He shook his head in confusion for a second, but caught on, helping her pull her shorts and panties down. She didn't care that they hung off her foot, she just wanted him. She wanted him _right now_.

"Condom?" he panted.

Reaching between her legs she pulled the top drawer out enough to reach the box nestled between her panties and bras. Ripping off a packet she handed it to him. "Hurry up!"

"Bossy," he said as he ripped the foil packet and rolled the condom over himself. He looked her in the eyes, licking his lips. "Now what do you want?"

Impatient, ready to impale herself on him if he didn't start moving, she slid to the edge of the dresser, lining up his cock at her entrance. "Just fuck me." She wound her legs around him and began pressing him inside, but he finished the job, snapping his hips until he was buried in her. The dresser rocked, the drawers clunking with every thrust. She looked down where they were joined, the sight of him disappearing then reappearing, the smack of skin meeting skin, the harsh sound of his breathing on each thrust was too much, winding her up to climax already.

He must have been as close she was, since he was only grunting incoherent syllables.

Bella scrambled for some kind of leverage, hungry to bring her body as close to his as physically possible. One hand hung onto his shoulder, the other pushed against the dresser. A scream was building in her throat as he slammed all her nerve endings again and again. _So good so good so fucking good_

Bella heard a noise, but it was somewhere in another plain of existence. Edward stopped moving. She kicked her heels against his ass, trying to get him re started. Edward leaned into her ear. "Someone's here."

The door to her bedroom had swung most of the way closed. Someone was in the living room, dropping a backpack or something heavy to the floor.

Edward stepped back, his penis sliding out then slapping back against his shirt. Bella would have found it hysterical if she wasn't so desperate to finish what they'd started.

Fixing her bra she muttered, "Damn it." Her tank top came flying at her head, and she pulled it down so at least she was half covered. She tried to put her foot through the panties and shorts still hanging off her leg.

Somehow, Edward had managed to pull up his boxers and pants, tuck in his shirt, and buckle his pants while she was still half nude.

Liz called from the other room. "Bella, is there a drug store on the way to pick up Mackayla? I need something for my allergies."

_Mackayla!_ Bella wanted to slap herself on the head for getting so carried away with Edward that she'd nearly forgotten her baby. The man with the magic wand that made her forget what was important was bent over trying to get her shorts up her legs.

"It was easier going the other way." He smiled up at her, but his expression changed when he saw her face. "Hey," he nodded towards her alarm clock. "You're not late. We still have ten minutes before we have to leave."

Bella hopped off the dresser and grabbed a brush off her desk, trying to get her hair to deflate, which made her think of Edward's crotch. She stole a look at the bulge in his pants; definitely still inflated. "Sorry about that."

"Me too." He put his hands in his pockets to adjust himself.

The bedroom door swung open and Liz barged in, texting while she asked, "Hey Bella, did you hear me—oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Bella's face was bright red, and she still felt like her hair was going in every direction, and looking down, she realized her tank top was on inside out.

Edward, except for the sweat darkened hair at his temples and extra red lips, looked entirely put together. He waved across the crowded room towards Liz. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boss. We met the other day. We were just assessing her move. As I was saying, Bella, since your computer is NJMC property, it's only fair that someone from the company packs it up and sets it up for you in your new place. I'll need the complete address so I can update the corporate database and make sure the connectivity is adequate."

"Yeah," said Liz, nodding in the doorway, her ponytail swinging. "Don't worry about my meds, I'll get them later."

Bella knew Liz knew they were not conducting any business activities in Bella's bedroom. "No, that's fine. We're just about done here. I'll get them for you."

"Ok." Liz spoke very clearly. "I'll just go to my room for a few minutes and find the old package so you can take it with you, ok?"

As soon as she left Bella took off the tank and twisted it right side out, slipped on her sneakers and went to the living room.

Edward followed her. "I wasn't kidding about the computer. I can come back tomorrow or over the weekend and help you move—"

"Send one of the IT guys. Don't you think it would look a little strange if my boss came to pack up my computer?"

Edward nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty sure your roommate already thinks something more is going on."

"Duh." She shook her head. "No point in providing more evidence. Don't worry about me moving, they're all helping me out of guilt. I have this covered. You talk to this attorney."

While Bella shutdown her laptop, Edward examined the larger painting, tilting his head sideways. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a vagina spewing plastic babies, you're right."

"You're not taking that with you?"

"God, no, that stays here."

Edward watched as she picked up her bag and keys. "Can I come with you to get Mackayla?"

"Isn't Mrs. Gordon friends with your mother?"

"Yes, she's been to the house for dinner a number of times."

"So, wouldn't she have something to say to your mother if you show up with me to fetch Mackayla?"

He grabbed the back of his neck with both hands, huffing in frustration. "I hate this. I don't want to sneak around." Walking back to where she stood, he traced her face with his fingers, looking into her eyes.

She wished there was a way to jump into the future, to when this legal nonsense would be all settled and done. She looked into his eyes, hoping he would see her sincerity. "Hopefully the lawyer will help."

"He'd better." Edward bent to kiss her when they heard a bedroom door shut.

Liz walked out, handing Bella an empty pill box and a twenty dollar bill. "Here's what I need."

"Ok, no problem."

Bella cut her eyes over to her roommate, then back to Edward. "Sorry I wasn't able to finish…that box of files."

"Sorry… about the confusion. I could stop over tomorrow, after my meeting, and we can, um, take care of things." Edward was starting to blush. Apparently, he wasn't cut out to be a spy either.

* * *

The next morning there was no eight a.m. text.

No nine a.m. anything.

Ten o'clock, the same.

Bella was starting to worry. She'd finished the NJMC files the night before, and she'd packed all her books, pots and pans, dishes and food. She wasn't moving until Monday, but when she was doing something the fact that Edward hadn't contacted her wasn't gnawing at her.

At five after ten her phone rang, the screen showing an unfamiliar number. She almost dropped it trying to answer.

"Bella, it's me." Her relief in hearing Edward's voice went through her like a wave of calm.

"Hi, what did he say?" Bella crossed her bedroom and shut the door. She was pretty sure this was a conversation she needed to have in private.

"Nothing great. Not what I wanted." She could hear the sadness in his voice. "Riley says Aro knows about you, or rather, knows that I've been to your apartment a number of times."

"How the hell does Riley know this?"

"His guy took the PI Aro hired out for drinks. He said he's still tracking my activities, and in his words, 'Aro's a crazy fucker.'"

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bella felt light headed. She was afraid for Edward, for herself, but most of all for her baby. "Did he mention Mackayla?"

"Not by name. But he saw us coming back from the restaurant. Good thing you were pissed at me and didn't let me come upstairs."

Bella was beginning to regret not taking Charlie up on his offer to get her a handgun when she first moved away. At the time she told him she'd never be able to shoot a person. Now she realized she'd do anything to keep her baby safe. "What do we do now?"

"I need to stay away from you. No more visits, no more picking up boxes. I can't come to your new place. I don't want him to know where you live. I'm going to get a new phone; I'm calling from Emmett's number. He may be tracing my calls."

"That's got to be illegal—"

"Aro is not worried about legality. He wants to prove that I'm responsible for Tanya's death."

His words came out in a rush, his anger apparent. Bella didn't want to wait to be with him, but she couldn't endanger Mackayla. Why couldn't this 'Aro' see what she saw in Edward? "Doesn't he know you're not that kind of person? What's wrong with him?"

"Bella, he's…nuts. When Tanya died, since she was an NJMC partner, we had a significant insurance policy on her, just like on every other partner, so if she died the company would have the money to pay off her share to her estate. As her husband, that money went to me. We both also had insurance to pay off the mortgage on the house in the event either of us died. Aro is sure that I killed her for the money."

"I don't know what to say. I know you couldn't do that to anyone, for any reason."

"Thank you for believing me." There was a pause. Bella wanted to reach out over the phone to him, to hold his hand. She could almost hear him pulling at his hair.

"Riley is working on a few things, but he asked me to lay low at least for a couple of weeks. Two law firms dropped Aro as a client. Riley says they'll do that if they think a case has no merit. Aro is paying this private investigator to find anything at all, and the guy is happy to take his money. Riley said the best thing for your safety, is for me to stay away, for now."

They were both silent. She scrubbed her forehead with her hand, squinting to try and stop the tears.

"Bella, talk to me. If this is too much for you—"

"No, No, Edward. It's hard, but it's not too much. I can wait." She sniffed as the tears started.

"Don't cry. Please."

Crying wasn't going to solve anything. She took a sip from the open water bottle on her dresser, and forced a smile, thinking about what had happened in that spot the day before. "Sorry we didn't get to finish our holdover."

"Me too. Although I was just looking for a kiss, so I got a hell of a lot more than I was planning on. I can't complain about that."

"I'm gonna miss you."

She already missed him. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Did fate just like messing with her? She finally realized she loves the guy, just in time for them to be apart.

"Me too. I'm gonna miss you double, you and my princess…sorry, I have to give Emmett his phone back. I'll figure this out. Bella, I…really, really like you."

She laughed softly. They'd finally reached a new understanding. She didn't want him to say those words to her over the phone for the first time either. She also didn't miss him calling Mackayla 'my princess'. His love for her daughter was part of the reason she loved him. "I really, really like you too. Call me when you can."

* * *

Due to the lack of contact with Edward, Bella spent the rest of her weekend organizing, packing and labeling. Kat and Liz offered to help her, but she needed to keep busy. Thinking about some creepy guy following Edward was too disturbing.

He'd sent her a text…well she assumed it was him, it came from another unknown number. It read;

**Going to spend the weekend at my parent's shore house, then drive to random locations. Miss U 2**

Bella guessed he intended to draw the PI away from her by keeping himself busy and far away. She wondered if this was how celebrities felt, constantly looking over their shoulder, wondering who was watching. Hopefully Edward's ploy would work and no creepy dudes would be chasing her to the new apartment.

* * *

Mackayla was not her usual smiley self when she woke up on Monday morning. Bella wondered if the baby was picking up on her tension, or if it was the little bit of diaper rash she found when she was changing her. A navy and white sailor romper was today's outfit, topped with a red bow. In Bella's opinion, it was a bit dressy for daycare, but Alice had sneakily cut off all the tags on Mackayla's wardrobe, so Bella figured it was better to use the outfits while they still fit. Mackayla seemed a little peppier in her dry diaper and sailor duds, so she snapped a picture for Aunt Alice. Of course, once Angela found out about the daily picture Alice was getting, she wanted them sent to her too. Then Sue hopped on board, then Charlie, Aunt Sarah, and even Grandmother Clearwater were now on the Mackayla picture list.

Alice had been bombarding Bella with pictures of her new place, as well as every pillow, pot and pan she bought to furnish it. She had to admit, she was a little jealous of Alice's budget. All Bella's budget could handle was thrift shop chic.

The plan had been to send Mackayla off to Mrs. Gordon, pack up the truck, and unload at the new place before picking her up. How long could it take? She didn't have that much stuff, and there were five adults working. It could have worked.

Unfortunately, Alex had a fire call, and instead of arriving at 8:30, he and his truck arrived at 11:20.

He came into the apartment reeking of smoke. "Sorry, Bella. I was at a car fire that turned into a brush fire. I need to take a quick shower, then we can load up." He pointed to the stack of boxes and suitcase. "Is this all your stuff?"

Bella nodded. "Plus my bedroom furniture, the kitchen table, and the sofa."

He shook his head. "Crap, that big ass sofa? Look, I don't mind moving it for you, but are you sure it's going to fit? Did you measure the place you're gonna put it?"

Shaking her head Bella said, "I didn't think to measure. I have to get Mackayla first, but I'll stop at the new place and check."

Alex rubbed some soot off his cheek. "Sounds like a plan. Once I'm cleaned up we'll start loading the truck, and when you get back we'll follow you over."

* * *

When Bella arrived, Mrs. Gordon was singing something in Italian with a lively beat. Bella had no clue what it was called, but it seemed to be a favorite among the babies. When Bella peered in over the Dutch door, little hands, legs and heads were moving with the beat. She waited until the song was over, and she clapped. Two of the older babies clapped as well, and Mrs. Gordon took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, you are too kind."

Smiling, Mrs. Gordon greeted Bella at the door, Mackayla in her arms. "She's a bit off today. She could be teething early, and watch if she's pulling at her ear. It could be the start of an ear infection."

_Great, the last thing I need is a sick baby._

* * *

_Technically, talking to a baby isn't the same as talking to yourself, right? _Bella shook her head. It was going to be strange living with only one, preverbal human for company. She'd heard stories of people renting rooms, whose landlord's semi adopted them, inviting them to dinner, and making them soup when they were sick. She couldn't really see that happening with Mr. Greene, _I mean James_, and she'd never laid eyes on Mrs. Greene. She got the sense they weren't the adopt-your-tenant types.

The lawn was still trimmed, the house still neat, and she parked her car on the street since they hadn't discussed where she was to keep it. No sense angering the landlord before she'd even moved in.

Mackayla was napping when Bella lifted her out of the car seat. "Now be good for mommy," Bella said, wiping some drool from the corner of the baby's mouth.

She knocked at the front door.

James opened it immediately, as if he'd been standing behind it waiting for her. "I saw your car. I was expecting you earlier."

"Sorry, um, James. Could I just have the key? My couch is really big, and my friend who's helping me move said I should measure the space before they drag it over here."

"Good thinking. I'll go with you to help measure. Looks like you have your hands full." When he smiled she noticed his teeth were unnaturally white. She didn't know why that bothered her; people were allowed to overuse dental products.

James opened the door for her and followed her in. Bella took out her tape measure. "I was thinking of putting it over here. That looks like the longest wall."

He took the tape measure out of her hand. "You take this end in the corner, and I'll go over here. How long is it?"

"The sofa is 96 inches."

"Well, look at that. 102 inches. Plenty of room." He smiled his neon white smile and walked over to her, reeling the tape measure as he went. "So, who's this pretty little thing? Your niece? Little sister?"

"This is Mackayla, my daughter." Mackayla seemed determined to burrow into Bella's shoulder. She wouldn't even look at the man.

James stepped closer to Bella. "Does she live with her Daddy?"

"No, she lives with me. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Sure, that's fine," he said, stepping closer. "But the rent I quoted you was for one person."

He was in Bella's personal space now. She could see the tiny diamond earring in his left ear, and the blonde stubble on his chin. Unfortunately, she couldn't step back any further since, she was in the corner.

"Well how much more is it?"

"It all depends. I usually charge $400 for the second person." He ran a finger up the bare skin of the arm she had around Mackayla. "Some of the girls that stay here don't pay nothing extra. We work it out in trade."

Her skin crawled where he touched her, and his cold blue eyes looked at her as if he was sizing up a meal. She couldn't speak; she just wanted to get away from him.

James must have thought that her non response meant 'yes'. "You're a pretty little thing. And what's another slice off a cut loaf? You could still date, just save a little somethin' somethin' for me."

Muscle memory kicked in from all those self defense courses Charlie made her take, and she ducked down under his arm, stepping on his foot as she ran for the door.

She didn't even stop to discuss the fact that he was propositioning her and probably committing extortion among other crimes. His practiced air told her that he'd used this tactic successfully before. The only thought in her head was, _Get Mackayla away!_

Running up the driveway, she looked behind her. He wasn't following, but she didn't stop. She opened the driver's door and got in, holding the baby against her chest. The car started right away and she drove until she saw a small playground with a few kids and parents.

Charlie's words rung in her memory. _If you're in trouble, find people_.

As Bella got out of the car one of the women on the playground gave her a dirty look. _Yeah Lady, if you had any idea what I was running from, you wouldn't blame me for not buckling in my kid._

Her heart still racing, she patted Mackayla's back, trying to calm both of them down. _What was she going to do now?_ The chances of her getting her deposit money back from that douche bag were pretty slim. She couldn't stay in her old apartment; all her stuff was probably loaded up already, and there was no way she could live with them. Even if she found an apartment to move into today, she didn't have enough money to cover the deposit.

She remembered Edward's offer, but now with the situation with Aro, was that the best idea? She didn't even have Edward's cell phone number.

_It might not be the best idea, but it's the only one that's going to work until you find another place that doesn't have a creep as a landlord. _

Edward had called from his brother's phone, so it was worth a shot. Maybe they were together, or at least his brother might know where he was. Bella looked up her incoming calls until she found the number.

"Hello?" A loud voice answered the call.

Mackayla was scrunching up her face, which would momentarily lead to crying. Bella felt like joining her.

"Um, this is Bella. I'm looking for Edward."

"Crap, what did he do now?"

"He didn't- he didn't do anything. Is he there, please?" As she choked out the words she felt overwhelmed, wishing he was there, wishing she'd accepted his kindness, and that she'd recognized him for the good man he was earlier. As she started crying, she heard some yelling on the other end of the phone. Mackayla, frightened by her mother's crying, started sobbing as well.

"Bella, BELLA—what's wrong?" It was Edward, sounding frantic.

"The apartment…I can't live there…all my stuff is packed…I don't know where to go." She was full on sobbing at this point. The two mothers from the playground were watching her, holding their children by the hand.

"Are you hurt? Is Mackayla all right?"

"No one's hurt. I just, just, don't know where to go."

She heard him talking to someone, saying 'get my keys', and then there was the sound of pounding feet. He asked her, "Where are you, honey? Are you safe?"

She looked at the women around her. They weren't running over to help, but they had their cell phones out. She was sure if James showed up they'd be on the phone to the police in a second.

"I'm okay now. I'm a few miles between both apartments."

"I'm going to text you an address, and then I'm going to text you two numbers. The first is for the front gate, the second is for the garage and to get into the house. I'm…" She heard more voices in the background. "Emmett and I are coming. It'll be at least two hours before we get there. Will you be okay?"

"I will be." She was marginally relieved, but she wished he was there with her. "Now that I know you're on the way."

* * *

**A/N: Today's obscure holiday...July 1st is Canada Day, which in years past, was also the day leases were up, which made July 1 Moving Day! I love it when a plan comes together. Pure serendipity there.**

**My mind has gone blank, but I can't forget the divine Wink who spoils me with her ninja beta skills and inspiration gifs. That last one was eye opening.**

**For those who were wondering, yes that line was a shout out to my favorite captain, Jean-Luc.**

**And the truth is, if James had shown up in a playground in New Jersey, trying to hurt someone, the moms would have beaten him to a pulp, then called the police. **


	28. Chapter 23 and a half Garden State

**A/N: This is a micro that grew to be a mini.**

**Chapter 23.5 Garden State**

* * *

"Emmett, give me the keys!" Edward lunged towards his brother, who held the keys up in the air just out of reach.

"No way. I'm driving. You're freaking out and I don't want to die." Emmett pulled a shirt on and stuffed his feet into boat shoes.

"Then hurry up!" Edward grabbed his wallet and started out the door.

Emmett locked the door, then clambered down the steps following Edward to his car. "Besides, I'm a surgeon, if we get stopped for speeding I can say I was called in. What are you going to say, I needed to balance a budget?"

Edward was already at the car, pulling open the passenger door. "This isn't funny."

"I didn't say it was. Any idea what happened?" Emmett got in the car and was backing it out of the drive before either man was buckled in, then flooring the gas pedal the moment he had the car in drive.

"No, I just…" Edward looked out the window at the houses flashing by. "I never heard her sound so scared…she was crying and Mackayla…"

"It's all right bro. We'll get you there."

* * *

Edward breathed a little easier now that they were on the Garden State Parkway, a road known for its consistent above speed limit travel. There was minimal traffic headed north on a Monday afternoon. He texted Bella the code information, then realized she didn't know where to go in the house.

**Go in through the garage. The door in front of you is to the laundry, to the left is the door to the apartment. I hope things are going better. I'll be there soon.**

The car slowed a little; Edward looked around, realizing they were going through a toll. He'd zoned out, thinking of every possible bad thing that could be happening to Bella and Mackayla, willing the car to go faster. If only she'd text or call to let him know things were okay.

He looked at his brother. Emmett was cool and calm, driving mostly over 80 mph, but not recklessly. Probably one of the reasons he was a good surgeon; he was able to do what needed to be done despite the pressure. He and Rose worked hard, then played hard, Jet Skis, Snowboarding, Kite boarding, they were up for all kinds of extreme sports.

Clearing his throat, Edward spoke. "I really need to apologize. To you and Rose."

Emmett shook his head. "For what? I wasn't going to let you go alone."

"No, not that. Thank you for coming with me. And for your advice about Bella. This apology is overdue."

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"When you and Rose got together…you were so," Edward searched for the word, "enthusiastic. Tanya and I thought you two were over the top. You always had your hands on each other; Rose was always on your lap. Tanya said it was all for show, that's you'd be divorced within a year. I agreed with her. It didn't seem real. But here you are, seven years later, still married, still crazy in love with each other."

Emmett nodded, "You got that right."

"Em, I just didn't know that you could love another person like that. At one point I thought I loved Tanya, but compared to what I feel for Bella? I would do anything for that girl, anything."

"I'm glad for you. Tanya, may she rest in peace, was a bitch. And what she pulled at the end? You didn't deserve that Ed."

"What's this?"

A sea of red brake lights greeted them as they crested a hill. Hundreds of cars crowded the road, barely creeping along. Just within sight they could see a large commuter bus stopped on the diagonal in the road way, red and blue lights flashing around it.

Edward slapped the dashboard. "Damn it, those assholes, why do they even let those buses on the parkway? And those Academy buses are the worst."

"Don't worry Mr. Ed, Dr. Em is in town."

Emmett turned on the flashing parking lights and pulled into the shoulder lane. Many of the drivers in the other cars flipped him the bird as he passed.

"Emmett, what are you doing? We don't have time to get a ticket."

Emmet sped on, avoiding a car that was nudging into their lane. He spoke in a funny voice. "Much to learn you have, young Padawan."

"You sound nothing like Yoda, and I'm gonna kick your ass if we get delayed by this."

Again with the voice, Emmett said, "Kiss my ass, you will."

As they reached the bus, a police officer flagged them.

Emmett stopped the car and lowered the window, sticking his head out before the officer could speak. "I'm a surgeon; do you need my help here?"

The officer sauntered up to the car, one hand on his weapon. "Can I see some ID?"

Squirming to reach his back pocket, Emmett pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to show his hospital identification card.

The officer looked at it, then back into Emmett's face. "No, we're good Doctor, no injuries, only a fender bender. Thanks for stopping." He tapped the top of the car twice.

The road was clear past the accident. Emmett merged back into the lane. "And that is how it is _done_. _Boo-yah_."

Shaking his head, Edward noticed the light on Emmett's phone flashing for a text message.

**Codes worked. We're here unloading. Everything is fine. B**

Grinning, he turned to his brother. "She's there, they're unloading."

Glancing back at him, Emmett said. "I'm happy for you man, but you're gonna have to work on that."

"What?"

"That grin."

"Seriously, what's wrong with being happy that she's moving in with me?"

Nodding his head like a bobble head dog, Emmett thought before he spoke. "I get two kinds of patients coming to me for knee replacements. The first kind come in saying, 'I'm tired of this bum knee doc, let's fix it.' Those patients, I evaluate, schedule, fix 'em right up. Merrily they go off to rehab. The second kind of patient, comes in with a posse, usually the oldest daughter who says 'my mother needs a new knee, when can you fix it?' The patient gets the information, but they don't come back for weeks or even years, they're not ready. And when their spouse or kids bully them into it, they do it, but they're not happy. They're fearful, it takes them longer in rehab… there's a big difference."

"Crap, you're actually making sense."

"I'm married to Rose seven years, Bro. I learned in self defense. Bella is there because something went wrong. Be supportive. No victory dance. And we still need to figure out what to do about Aro."

Running his hand through his hair, Edward said, "There goes my happy. Hey, maybe we could get Rose to break his knees."

"Nah, then she'd feel compelled to fix them." Emmett looked over his shoulder as he signaled for the exit. "Just had a thought, Aro doesn't still have the access codes, does he?"

"No, I had them changed a few months ago, when I found out he was having me tailed."

"Good. That's something."

The phone pinged. Edward picked it up to read the message.

**Where the hell are you? You know I don't like to wait…**

"I think it's from Rose. There's a picture attached. Should I download—"

Emmett swiped the phone from his hand. "Gimme that."

* * *

**a/n: unbeta'd. All tense errors, repetitive words, redundancies, untagged dialogue and nonsense are mine. Miss Winkles is enjoying some time away.**

**Welcome to all the new readers and reviewers. I love seeing all the notices pop up in my inbox. I thought it was a myth, but it's true. Reviews do make me write faster.**

**The Jersey Moms are getting a big head from all the love they're getting. They're clamoring for their own chapter, but it's not going to happen. Unless they find me.**


	29. Chapter 24 Moving Day, Eh? Part 2

**A/N: Sorry, in a reversal of my usual manner, I responded to only a few reviews, instead of the majority. Someone PM'd and said stop responding, start writing the next chapter, so I did.**

**I did read and enjoy **_**every**_** review, especially the people who leave little comments as they work their way through the story. More blathering below.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Moving day, Eh? Part 2**

**.**

Tucking her phone in her pocket, Bella jumped when she heard a voice next to her.

"Are you all right?"

One of the women from the playground had walked over, leaving the children in the other woman's care. She held out a pocket pack of tissues.

Taking a tissue Bella blotted her face. "I am now. I had some trouble, but everything's better now."

"Do you have some place to go?"

Bella smiled. "Yes, I do. Thank you."

Mackayla had finally calmed enough to be strapped into her car seat. Bella drove back to her apartment to find Alex's truck completely packed and Kat and Liz sunning on the hood while the truck's sound system blasted, literally shaking its windows.

* * *

As Bella pulled into the spot they'd held for her, she heard the scream of the lyrics; "_Get on your bikes and Ride",_ before Kat reached into the truck and turned down the music.

Liz leaned into Bella's car window. "We got everything in the truck except for—hey, what happened? You look terrible."

Kat popped her head next to Liz's in the window. "You've been crying. Did someone do something?"

Bella got out of the car and stood, leaning against the door. Kat put her arm around her. "Tell us."

Alex and Garrett came out of the building, walked over to the girls and put down the boxes.

Alex boomed, "What's going on?"

Liz hugged Bella from the other side. "It's okay, tell us."

Trying not to cry, Bella looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "That guy I was renting the apartment from? He said he had to charge me more for Mackayla and then…and then…" she gulped as Kat rubbed her back. "He said I didn't have to pay extra if I would sleep with him. He said he didn't care if I had a boyfriend as long as I saved 'a little somethin' somethin' for him."

"That douche!" Alex was turning red. "What's his name? What does he look like?"

"James Greene. Maybe six foot, dirty blonde ponytail." Bella sniffled, trying to find a dry corner on her tissue.

Alex and Garrett exchanged looks. "What's his address?"

"I can't go back there."

"Of course not." Liz picked up the box of Bella's belongings that Alex had just brought down. "You're staying with us. You can't live there."

Bella put her hand out. She was touched by the offer, but no way was she moving back in. "No, I have another place. My boss says his house has an apartment, and I can stay there until I find a place."

Kat asked, "You're sure?"

Pulling out her phone Bella scrolled to the text message from Edward. "Here's the address. He's not there but he gave me the codes to get in."

Taking the box from Liz and putting it in the back of the truck, Alex said, "First things first. Let's get this load moved. We couldn't fit the sofa in one trip anyway. We'll follow you to unload, and then come back for it."

As they drove, Kat sat in the back entertaining Mackayla, while Liz sat in the passenger seat, calling out the directions from her phone.

"Next left, then the last right. This is a really nice neighborhood, Bells."

Wide lawns graced the yards of the tall houses, and the few cars that were on the driveways were all new, expensive models. Bella felt embarrassed for Elvis.

So much for his self esteem living in this neighborhood.

As they made the last right, it became clear this development was more exclusive than the one they'd just driven through. The lawns here were three times the size of those in the last neighborhood, at least three or four acres. Every house had an elaborate gated drive, some brick, some pavers, some cobblestone, the gates alone looked like they cost more than Bella's house in Forks. Flowering trees were planted along with swathes of flowers against pruned rows of boxwood. One house was post-modern, all white angles and banks of glass block. The next looked like something out of Austen's England; twelve paned windows set in a weathered brick and limestone exterior, with a huge carved front door.

From the back seat Kat spoke warily. "Are you sure this is the right street?"

Pulling up to number fourteen, Bella stopped the car in the space before the gate beside the control panel. It looked like it was the gate from one of Edward's messages. "We'll see." She checked her phone and entered the code slowly. There was a pause, and then a slight whine as the mechanism for the gate began to pull it open.

"Hot damn!" said Liz.

Kat leaned between the seats looking up at the house. "Double damn!"

The house was three stories tall, clad in white stucco with a Mediterranean red tiled roof. Tall, arched windows flanked the front door, and the second and third floor windows had curving, wrought iron guards. The front door was sheltered by a drive through portico with massive columns soaring up at least thirty feet. The door itself was intimidating, a good twenty foot tall between the arched transom and double doors, all covered with more intricate black wrought iron.

In the center of the section of the driveway that looped through the portico was a fountain with a life-size bronze statue of a woman, one hand lifted to her lips, the other behind holding a bit of her dress, long hair curling around her shoulders and down her back. The water sprayed in a fan behind her giving the figure a watery backdrop.

The pickup truck was right behind them, so they followed the paver driveway past the statue to the side of the house where six garage doors greeted them.

Bella got out of her car slowly. The garage alone was twice the size of her house in Forks. "Wow," she said in a small voice.

Garrett stood behind her. "Fucking wow, this is fucking unbelievable."

There was a covered panel to the left of the end garage; Bella tapped in the code and the door rolled open.

At the far end of the garage, a small white SUV was parked. Rakes, long and short handled shovels, two ladders, a chainsaw and extension cords were hung neatly on the back wall. A short set of stairs had another control panel at the top, next to the door to the house.

From her perch on Bella's shoulder, Mackayla looked wide eyed at all the new things. Bella entered the code and pushed the door open.

Across a wide slate hallway was a door with opaque glass to let light into the hall. _That must be the laundry room._ The solid door next to it was ajar.

White cabinets lined one wall with two obvious spaces: one to hold a refrigerator, the other for a stove, and a stainless steel sink sat in the center of the grey laminate counter. Bella lifted the handle of the faucet; at least the water worked. The room was big enough to hold her little table, and half was carpeted, which would be home for the difficult sofa.

While Bella was still turning, taking in the first room, Kat had gone ahead, down the small hall that came off the living room. "Hey, you have two bedrooms. Nice."

The first bedroom was smaller than her room at the old apartment but would be big enough for her desk and chair, or Mackayla's things. The bathroom was next, with the same white cabinetry from the kitchen, white fixtures and a stall shower. The other bedroom was a third bigger than the first bedroom.

Kat pulled open another door. "Nice closet. Maybe I'll move in with you."

"Yo, where do you want shit?" Garrett called from the kitchen. Bella returned, the boxes marked 'kitchen' were on the counter.

"I don't know." Bella rubbed her forehead. "Should I make that first room a study area and put Mackayla in with me?"

Shaking her head, Liz said, "Mackayla gets her own room. Put the desk in your room so you can study…or play…without a baby in the room."

Wanting to deny that the same thought had been going through her head, Bella turned red. She nuzzled into Mackayla. "Does my big girl want her own room?"

The baby didn't answer, but she snuggled back. Bella said, "It doesn't really matter, we're not going to be here that long."

Kat was carrying in the changing table, still in its box. "This place is great, why wouldn't you stay?"

"He won't let me pay for anything."

Liz and Kat both stopped and stared at her. "It doesn't look like he's hurting for money, Bella," said Kat.

"Or space," said Liz.

"Where do you want this?" Garrett and Alex each had an end of Bella's dresser.

_Blushing at a dresser Bella, great_. "Um, the back room."

Kat walked out to the garage. "I'll get the drawers."

"Who am I kidding?" Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to be here until I save enough money for a deposit on a new place."

Emerging from the hall, Alex asked, "Why do you need more deposit money? Didn't that tool give your money back?'

Embarrassed, Bella shook her head. "I ran away from him. I didn't actually ask for it."

With a grunt, Alex and Garrett disappeared for more furniture.

"Hey, Liz, could you set up Mackayla's swing? Then I can help unloading."

Liz shook her head. "Hang onto her, this way no one knocks into her. We'll help you unpack while the guys go get the couch."

Kat came in with the rest of the drawers, while the men carried in the crib.

Standing by the boxes in the kitchen, Liz called, "Hey babe, can I borrow your knife?"

Alex walked over, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket. "Watch it, it's sharp."

"I know. Let me open these boxes and I'll give it right back." Liz cut through the tape on all the boxes in the kitchen.

Trailing Liz to Mackayla's room, Bella asked, "Does he always carry that?"

"Sure." Liz sliced while she spoke. "Sometimes he has to cut seatbelts in MVA's."

Bella tilted her head.

Liz explained, "In a car accident, sometimes it's faster to cut the belt than find the buckle. They always cut car seats out."

Bella hugged Mackayla a little tighter, hoping she'd never have that experience.

Alex walked in, bending to give Liz a kiss. "We'll be back soon."

Handing him the knife she said, "Don't forget, we have that party the hockey guys are throwing."

"Yeah," Kat added. "I heard they bought LaBlatt's and Molson Canadian."

"Whatever. Later."

Watching the truck back out, Bella punched a few buttons on the control panel until she got the correct garage door to close. Turning into the house she looked at the archway leading into the house proper. She was going to have to venture at least as far as the kitchen until she got her own refrigerator.

_Yes, that's it Bella, worry about the refrigerator when you are now living with the man you're supposed to stay away from. And tell yourself that you're just living in his house, not living _with_ him, when you know how neither of you seem able to control yourselves. Wait 'til Alice finds out about this._

_Or can I even tell anyone? _ She was tired of living with lies. She needed to talk some more with Edward, some talking that did not lead directly to sex. It was hard to remain rational when all you could think about was getting naked.

Mackayla was drooping in her arms, her little face slightly flushed. Some bottle action and she'd be out. Returning to her underequipped kitchen, Bella rummaged through the diaper bag until she found the bag of bottles still packed from Mrs. Gordon. Hoping to warm the cold bottle, she ran the hot water while looking through the boxes for a mug or pot to hold the water.

"The sheet is on the crib, and we're putting the changing table together." Liz came over and wiggled Mackayla's toe. "We figured this way she has a place to sleep while we get everything else unpacked."

Spotting her bottle, Mackayla reached for it. Bella took it out of the water then shook it, trying a drop on her wrist. _ Not really warm, but not really cold. Wait for it to warm up more and take a chance she'll start crying? _Mackayla started making smacking noises with her lips. _Decision made. "_Here you go."

Walking into Mackayla's new room, Bella was happy to see the rocker set up in the corner. She settled there, watching the changing table take shape.

* * *

Clothes had been hung or tucked in drawers. The changing table was assembled and loaded with clean diapers, wipes, onesies, sheets and towels. Shampoo bottles were lined up in the never used shower; they had to peel the consumer product label off the shower head. Mugs, dishes, pots and pans, cereal, canisters of formula and cans of soup were all in their new places in the very white kitchen.

"Where the hell are they?" Kat threw the last box into the empty garage bay.

Checking her phone again, Liz said, "It's been two hours. Guess they wanted to be sure everything was done before they came back."

Kat looked at Bella, who was also checking her phone. "Do you have a vacuum?"

"I don't want to run it while Mackayla's asleep."

"Good point." Kat stretched her arms over her head. "I never knew babies needed so much quiet. Sorry we were so loud."

"Yeah, well, I have a little brother, but I didn't realize how much babies need until I had Mackayla."

"I got a text," said Liz, "They just turned down the street."

They heard the music blasting. _I hope the neighbors don't complain_. A minute later the truck was in front of the garage, Alex maneuvering it until the back was halfway into the garage. Bella held the door to the house as they carried the sofa in, and since there was only one space to put it, down it went. Garrett and Alex flopped down on the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him.

Liz sat on Alex's lap. "Where were you guys?"

Garrett started snorting and laughing as Alex took something out of his shirt pocket.

"We had to see a man about a deposit."

Bella stopped in her tracks, staring at him. "What? How did you know where-"

"You left the change of address card on the refrigerator. We went to visit James Greene," said Alex.

"Funny," said Garrett. "When we said where we were going, a few of the guys from the hockey team decided to go with us."

"We needed to accompany James Greene to the bank so he could cash a check." He motioned with his finger for Bella to come over. He put a small stack of hundreds in Bella's hand.

Bella started crying. She was overwhelmed thinking these men who barely knew her, went after that jerk and got her money back. It was such a relief, knowing she wouldn't have to face James again. "Oh my God, that's unbelievable—"

Garrett rocked in his seat. "That's not all, show her."

Alex tipped onto one hip and reached into his pocket, and held out a long, stringy thing, still tied together.

They'd cut off his ponytail.

.

* * *

Bella felt guilty that she couldn't offer them a cold beer, but they assured her that there were plenty waiting for them at the party. Edward had texted her back, suggesting she put her car in one of the empty garage bays.

The couch looked tempting, she was desperate for a nap, and she didn't dare walk into her bedroom, because her bed was calling her. The apartment had been very clean to start with, and Kat and Liz were extremely efficient in getting everything set up, so besides vacuuming there was little for her to do. She paced the apartment, enjoying the peace and quiet of a sleeping baby, feeling strange being in the massive house alone. Being in _Edward's_ massive house. She'd resisted so hard—was this fate, was she meant to be here?

She reread his texts.

**Be there soon. Bringing pizza**

She'd replied:

**Can't wait**

He wrote:

**Yeah, it's good pizza**

She sent him a smiley face.

**You may want to change that. I'm bringing Emmett**

_He was bringing his brother? _The brother who knew all about the elevator? _Great._

The groan of the garage door opening was quite loud in Bella's living room. She sat at the little wooden table, folding and unfolding her hands. Should she stay there? Should she greet him at the door? Should she hug him in front of his brother? Where was his bedroom?

She'd resisted the urge to nose around while she was waiting. She'd been invited to stay in the apartment, not the rest of the place. The house - mansion - was ridiculously large, but more than that it screamed wealth. No one was going to believe she was just living in his house. His family was going to take one look at the situation and label her a gold digger. That is if they had the chance, if this whack job Aro didn't come pull her out of his daughter's house by the hair.

The builder had apparently cheaped out on the sound proofing between the apartment and the garage. She could clearly hear car doors slamming, the garage door closing, and the clunk, clunk, clunk of people coming up the steps to the house. At last from the hallway she heard the sweetest sound.

"Bella, are you there?"

Edward came into the room as she got up from the table. Without thinking, she was in his arms, not caring what his brother or anyone else thought.

She shuddered, crying softly into his shoulder. He backed up to the couch and sat, bringing her into his lap, patting her back and kissing her hair. "It's okay, it's okay."

A cry came from the other room. Edward rubbed her face with his thumb. "Must be contagious. Stay, I'll go get her." He settled Bella on the couch.

Red faced and rumpled, Mackayla nested in Edward's arms, her cries calming as he attempted to smooth her lopsided hair. He sat back on the couch, putting his arm up so he could hold both Bella and the baby.

For the first time that day, Bella felt at peace. She closed her eyes, resting against Edward, one hand on Mackayla.

Hugging her closer, Edward said, "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I'll tell you, just not now," she sighed. "I just want to be for a minute."

A slightly familiar voice said, "Hey, do you want to eat now or should I put the pizza in the oven?"

Bella's stomach growled, but she kept her eyes closed out of embarrassment. "You got my answer."

Opening her eyes she saw a tall man with dark curly hair and dimples. He was hard to forget, even though she'd only seen him twice since the Labor Day barbeque.

He reached a hand out. "You're Bella, that's Mackayla, I'm Emmett, and I agree with your stomach. I'm starving."

Bella shook his hand. "Nice to see you again. I'll just change the baby-"

"I'll take care of it." Edward stood with Mackayla. "I saw all her stuff, you, go, feed yourself."

Emmett led the way to the main house kitchen. Bella felt like Alice seeing Wonderland for the first time. An airplane could have landed on the runway size slabs of green granite counter. There was a bank of refrigerator and freezer units, including separate coolers for red and white wine, and another that contained water bottles, beer, sports drink, iced teas and juices. An eight burner gas cook top with an industrial range hood was flanked on one side by stainless steel double electric ovens, the other by a brick pizza oven. There were two sinks, two dishwashers, a breakfast bar with ten stools drawn up, a professional looking espresso machine, and enough white cabinetry to hide store every dish Martha Stewart owned.

Stunned, Bella tried to take it all in.

Holding up the pizza box, Emmett tried to get her attention. "Do you want to eat in here or in the breakfast room?"

"Whatever's easiest."

Laughing, Emmett put the box down on the breakfast bar.

Bella climbed onto the end stool. She felt embarrassed, like he was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

Handing her a plate with a slice, Emmett nodded. "It's just that I'm sure Edward's wife never said those words in her life." He looked over his shoulder towards the apartment. "Tanya…let's put it this way; she didn't want a big house, she wanted the biggest house of anyone she knew. She wanted the newest, most expensive car. She was pissed when Edward bought her a Volvo because it wasn't expensive enough - forget the safety ratings."

He took a slice and finished it in a few bites. "I can only explain it that her parents started with nothing, working their way through med school. Aro invented a medical clip that made him a fortune. They treated Tanya like a princess. Did you notice that bronze fountain out front?"

Not liking the way this conversation was going, Bella nodded.

"Aro commissioned it for her twenty-first birthday."

"My parents send me a gift card to Barnes and Noble for my twenty-first birthday." Bella felt even smaller as she chewed. _What kind of people commission statues?_ Not her kind.

"My point is, she was spoiled with a capital S. Edward could use someone nice in his life for a change." Emmett walked over to peruse the beer selection. "Can I get you something?"

"Just water; I'm really tired." She didn't want to be even a little tipsy in front of Emmett. He seemed nice enough, but what was he thinking? Was he trying to make her at ease because it was so obvious she didn't fit into this house, into Edward's real life? She belonged back in that apartment designed for the help.

A high pitched squeal came from Mackayla as Edward carried her into the room. "See. I promised you Mommy, and here she is."

Ten little fingers were wiggling, trying to reach Bella. "I'll take her."

Edward held onto the baby. "But I wanted you to get a chance to eat in peace."

Waving her hand in a 'give me' gesture, Bella said, "If I couldn't hold a baby and eat a slice of pizza at the same time, I'd have died of starvation by now."

"Eww, she's a little sassy. I like it." Emmett raised his bottle to toast Bella's water.

Lifting the pizza box lid, Edward picked out a slice, twirling a string of cheese around his finger and sucking it off.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off his lips until Mackayla swatted at her pizza and got a handful of pepperoni. Edward wet a paper towel and quickly wiped her clean.

"I'm done." Emmett's plate was empty. He leaned into Mackayla. "Want to come to Uncle Emmett?"

Bella hesitated.

Putting his hands out, Emmett said, "I'm a surgeon. If I break her I can fix her."

She pulled Mackayla closer. "That's comforting!"

"I was a baby wrangler before Edward. Don't worry." Gently, Emmett lifted Mackayla to his shoulder. "Now I'm going to tell her embarrassing stories about you, Ed. Carry on." Emmett walked to the windows at the far end of the kitchen, pointing out something to the baby.

Bella looked at Edward in surprise. "Do you prefer Ed? I could—"

"I do not prefer Ed. I hate it. My brother is the only one who calls me that, and only to irk me."

Nodding in understanding, Bella smiled. The closest thing she had to a sibling growing up was Leah. Half the time they were having fun, half the time they were fighting.

Edward put down his slice of pizza. "We had a long time to talk in the car. Until we know more about Aro's intentions, I'd like you to stay here, in the house. Emmett is on call this weekend, so he can hang out during the day while I go to work, then I'll be with you all night."

Bella blushed.

Waving his hand as if to wipe that statement away, Edward said, "Uh, that's not what I meant. I'll be at the house. With you. Sleeping. In our own rooms. Not sleeping with you. Unless that's what you want."

Emmett snorted. "I can hear you."

"So you two are going to take turns watching me? Maybe I should just leave my stuff here and fly back to Forks."

"No, that's not necessary. This house has an extensive security system. You'll be safe. You were taking this week off to get settled anyway. You could just relax here."

Bella called over to Emmett. "What's up with you, big time surgeon man? Don't you have people to slice and dice this week?"

"Only amateurs schedule surgery Fourth of July week. All the senior nurses are on vacation. I'm doing emergencies only."

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's a long time for you to babysit us."

"Bella, today's done, we only have Tuesday and Wednesday, then the fourth, and we close the offices on the fifth so I'll be home full time. It's not that big of a deal for us to be here. We just have to keep things under wraps for another couple days until Riley comes back. Maybe we can get a restraining order against this PI or something."

"What about Aro?"

"Maybe Riley'll have an idea to get Aro to back down. I'm not putting my life on hold. He can't make a new lawsuit against NJMC because I have a new…person in my life."

Mackayla was making noises and squirming in Emmett's arms. "Does she want a bottle or something?"

"Not everything is solved by drinking," said Bella, reaching for Mackayla. "She didn't get any tummy time today."

Edward and Emmett gave matching confused looks.

"Some baby wranglers you are. To prevent SIDS, pediatricians want babies to sleep on their backs, but if they spent too much time on their backs they get flat heads."

Edward asked, "What does tummy time entail?"

"Playing with her on the floor, preferably on a carpet."

Emmett raised his hand. "I'm in."

Pointing to an archway to the right, Edward said, "The sunroom is carpeted."

"I just need her quilt, I think it's on the changing table shelf."

* * *

Mackayla lay on the floor, delighted in having three grownups on the floor with her for company. She couldn't crawl, but she managed to pull herself around and change directions.

Waving the toy swan in front of Mackayla's hands, Emmett said, "Man, we should do this more often."

Giggling, Bella stroked Mackayla's back. "She's the life of the party."

Edward's chin rested on his crossed arms. He looked over Mackayla to Bella. "You never told us what happened with your apartment. What went wrong?"

Covering her face with her hand, she looked down at the rug. "I was so stupid. He wanted to charge me extra rent for the baby, but instead of money he propositioned me."

Edward sat up. "What's his name? Where does he live?"

Bella motioned for him to lie back down. "Calm down. My roommate's boyfriends visited him and got my deposit back. In cash. I hope they don't get in trouble, they cut off his ponytail."

Emmett laughed. "I think I like those guys."

Shaking her head, Bella said, "The worst thing is that I think he's done this before successfully. He was so smooth. I think he picks girls who seem desperate then hits on them."

"I still want his name," Edward said. "One of the products of Tanya's death is that I know a couple of detectives. Maybe they're interested in this guy's tactics."

Bella yawned and put her head back down on her arm. "I'll write it down for you."

* * *

Bella had a brief, waking moment in that space between sleep and consciousness. She felt arms around her. Must be Charlie was carrying her in from the car. She decided to feign sleep so she wouldn't have to walk up to her room, but she didn't need to pretend. She fell back asleep, comforted and secure in the arms of the man carrying her.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Alex and Garrett may not be the guys you want to invite over for book club, but in the event of a Zombie Apocalypse, they need to be on your speed dial.**

Lyrics from _Fat Bottomed Girls_ by Queen 1978. Must be played at maximum volume

Thanks for all the reviews, rec's and fav's~~2old


	30. Chapter 25 Independence Eve Eve

Chapter 25 Independence Eve Eve

Something was different. Bella lay in bed, the morning light glowing through her eyelids. She'd dreamt that Charlie had carried her in from the car. _Silly, it's been years since that happened. _Blinking, she took in the room around her. She recognized her desk, books and dresser, but things were in the wrong place, the window was in the wrong place. There was no crib, no rocker,_ no Mackayla!_ Had she dreamt it all? It had been so real, yet looking around the room there wasn't a single sign of a baby. A sudden sadness came over her; she'd had plenty of dreams that hadn't come true, but this feeling of grief was like something had dropped out of her insides. Sitting up she saw a tiny red bow on the floor by the bedroom door; the bow she'd put in Mackayla's hair the day before. The rush of relief, the memory of the crazy day, the thought that her baby was just in her own room for the first time, took her breath. Her shoulders slumped in relief. If nothing else, this proved that she was no longer ambivalent about her daughter's place in her life. Those few moments in which she thought Mackayla was only a dream, were heart breaking.

Legs hanging over the side of the bed, Bella realized she was still in the yoga pants and tee shirt she'd worn the day before. Someone had brought her to bed, and she didn't know if it was Edward or Emmett. That was embarrassing, but yesterday had been emotionally draining. She figured she deserved a pass.

The alarm clock showed 9:44. _Good grief, Mackayla's still sleeping? I don't remember putting her to bed. _Rushing to the baby's room, Bella found an empty crib. The car seat was also missing.

Did that crazy Edward take her for a ride? She heard a piano being played from somewhere in the house_. I don't remember him saying he played piano. S_he laughed at herself. _Really Bella, how much in-depth talking have you done with the man?_

First, a quick visit to the bathroom to take care of business. If Edward had been taking care of Mackayla this long, he could mind her long enough for Bella to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

Rinsing her mouth out, Bella came to a conclusion. _I'm not freaking out, chasing all around the house looking for Mackayla. I must actually trust him._

Barefoot, she padded past the kitchen, a few closed doors and a back staircase. When she reached the dining room she stopped to count. Twenty chairs lined the gigantic, marble table. The chairs reminded her of thrones with their high backs and scroll work. The room was so long there were three chandeliers hanging over the table. It would have been easier if everything was ugly. But while what she'd seen of the house wasn't really decorated in her style, it was beautifully done. If you could psychoanalyze someone based on their decorating, she'd have to say that Tanya must have had deep feelings of inadequacy, and like a middle aged man with a flashy sports car, was trying to compensate for something. Bella was happy to have refuge in this house, but could never see it feeling like a home. Like an ice castle, grand and impressive, but not someplace you'd ever want to live. This house did not match the Edward she knew.

The music was louder now, and the player had switched to a march. It seemed familiar.

She had to stop again to take in the main entryway. The front doors seemed no less impressive from the inside. The space was so wide a few cars could be parked on the tumbled marble floor. A grand staircase swooped up to the second floor, the iron work forming delicate filigree along the banister and the railing along the catwalk. She expected Scarlett O'Hara would be right at home coming down that staircase.

Hearing music and giggles from a room off the hall she walked slowly, hoping to surprise Edward. Peering around the corner she could spy the end of a long black piano, gleaming in the sunlight. The circular room was lined with floor to ceiling windows, the piano in the center. Red velvet settees were against a few of the windows, as well as metal floor candelabra's. _Tanya did not go for understated anything. _

The game was up when Mackayla spotted her from her car seat perched on top of the piano. Her daughter squealed and kicked. The man playing the piano stopped and turned to smile at Bella. It was Emmett.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, about time you joined the party."

She glanced around - nope, no Edward - she hoped Emmett didn't see her disappointment.

"Thanks for letting me sleep. Did you get her up and changed and everything?"

"I cannot tell a lie, unless it's about a dress making my wife look fat. Edward took care of that before he went to the office."

"Okay." She felt simultaneously grateful for his allowing her to rest, but awkward knowing he'd been in and out of her apartment any number of times between carrying her to bed and taking care of Mackayla. Did he go to his own room, or did he stay on the couch? She gathered the giggling baby into her arms, smelling her sweet head.

"Don't be running off with my audience. I have to play her song." Emmett ran his fingers along the keys in a flourish before loudly pounding out the march she'd heard before. While looking at Mackayla, he wiggled his eyebrows and bopped his head to the music, singing:

_Yankee Doodle went to town_

_Riding on a pony_

_Stuck a feather in his hat_

_And called it_

_**Mac**__-a-roni_

Mackayla rocked her body with the music, and burst out laughing at the word 'Macaroni'. Bella was sure Emmett's exaggerated delivery, his shoulders swaying, head shaking and eyebrows looking to run off his face, made her react more than the play on her name.

"Her name is Mackayla, not Macaroni." Bella tried to be stern, but with Mackayla almost breathless laughing and Emmett grinning like a loon, she just shrugged her shoulders in surrender and smiled.

A few notes of a door chime rang out.

"That's the sound when a car comes through the gate. That should be my wife Rose."

_So much for keeping this quiet. Judgment city, here we come_.

"I don't think you guys really need to stay here. I mean, I'll just stay inside…"

Emmett stands, cracking his neck and stretching out his arms overhead. "It's cool, Bella."

Mackayla starts stretching her arms over her head_. Is she copying him?_

Emmett's grin is blinding. "Can you do 'so big'? How big is Mackayla? She's pretty smart."

A distant but distinct tap, tap, tap, tap can be heard, the sound of high heels coming closer. Rose must have let herself in.

Emmett calls, "In the music room, babe."

"Next time leave breadcrumbs." The blonde woman Bella remembers from the picnic and the parent profile at the adoption agency strutted into the room. She looks perfect in a royal blue sleeveless dress with a sheer scarf tied loosely around her neck, blond hair slick as a waterfall. She kisses Emmett on the cheek.

"I had to come see the girl my husband stood me up for. She must be something amazing." She turns towards Bella, but her laser beam eyes stare straight at Mackayla.

The baby looks at her wide eyed, then turns, burrowing her head into Bella shoulder, only to peek back at Rose.

"Oh, she's a charmer. I never had a chance." She turns her attention to Bella. "I'm Rose."

Emmett flusters, "Yeah, babe, Rose, this is Bella Swan."

No introduction was needed. Everyone at NJMC knew Dr. Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Half hated her, half worshiped her, there was no in-between. She was either an insufferable bitch or a dedicated professional, an arrogant Amazon or gifted goddess. Bella didn't know her enough to fall in either category, but she knew Jessica hated her, which was, for Bella, a point in Rose's favor.

Rose nodded her head back in the direction she came from. "I brought coffee. I left it in the breakfast room, or was it the tea parlor, or the mid-morning snack room? This place should have a map app."

Emmett grabbed the car seat and they all followed Rose down a wing Bella had missed. The round wooden table and cushioned chintz window seat opposite the upholstered chairs, the plush swag curtains and painted plates hung on the toile wallpaper make it look like someone dropped the room whole from a Victorian novel. The white bag and cardboard tray holding three large coffees indicate that this is the room Rose was trying to name.

Bella slide onto the window seat. "This is really…cozy."

Rose smirked, "I think it's one of the rooms left from when the house was used as a designer show house. Tanya hadn't gotten her claws on it."

A bit shocked at the venom in Rose's voice, Bella wasn't really surprised to hear that Rose didn't care for her sister-in-law. She was surprised that Rose didn't care that Bella knew it.

Rose spoke clearly. "I know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but this is nothing I didn't already tell her to her face when she was alive. Tanya didn't want anything that was cozy; she wanted grandeur. She was a social climbing opportunist, daughter of an opportunist. She would have eventually driven Edward crazy."

Emmett scowled, reaching for a coffee.

Rose slapped his hand. "Not that one. I got you hot chocolate, you need to sleep." She also took an egg sandwich on a bagel out of the bag, and gave it to her husband.

Passing Bella a cup, she added, "He was in surgery at four this morning - car accident; broken clavicle."

Hand to her mouth, Bella said, "I'm so sorry…and you were watching Mackayla while I slept. I feel like-"

"Not a problem," said Emmett, still chewing, "I can't go to sleep right after operating. It's a rush. I need a few hours to unwind. And playing the piano is great for working out my hands."

Rose nodded in agreement. "You'd think after a long surgery you'd just want to crash, but it takes a while for the adrenaline to dissipate."

"As I told Emmett, you guys don't have to stay here."

Sipping her coffee, Rose looked back at Bella. "I rarely do anything I don't want to. You know how they say a poor person is crazy while a rich person is eccentric? Aro is extremely eccentric. Until we know more, you need someone around. What if he just showed up? Or sent someone with flowers or-"

"Landshark."

Both women turned to Emmett. "What?"

"Landshark. Classic 'Saturday Night Live' skit. A shark knocks on the door, says candy gram…Google it, it's really funny."

Rose shooed him off. "You need to go to sleep. Just keep opening doors until you find a bed."

Jamming the rest of his sandwich in his mouth Emmett washed it down with his hot cocoa, and then got up and kissed Rose on the cheek she lifted for him. His eyes on Mackayla, he put both arms over his head. "How big is Mackayla?"

She answered him by putting her arms in the air.

"YES!" he said. "Who's the baby whisperer now?"

Rose shoved him with one hand. "Sleep. Now. You're no good to me exhausted."

Bella watched him walk away reluctantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with Rose. The good doctor was so commanding and demanding, what must she think of Bella taking up residence with Edward? At least it seemed that if Rose had a problem with you, she'd tell you straight off, not like the whiney girls Bella knew who would be sweet to your face while trashing you behind your back.

At that moment Rose didn't look particularly scary. She was holding Mackayla's foot until the baby pulled it away, laughing, and then stretched her leg out to play again.

"She's so good natured."

Bella nodded her head. She was lucky. She'd read nightmare blogs from mom's with colicky babies who never slept more than two hours at a time, babies who screamed for hours each day, seriously ill babies; every update broke your heart. She limited herself to one blog a day, otherwise she found herself weeping too many times. Too many heart breaks, too few miracles.

Rose was examining Mackayla's toes, her lips together, face soft. "I can't have children. We're looking into adopting."

Bella never expected to hear Rosalie open up about such a difficult topic so soon.

"I know."

Bella rushed to continue when she saw a spark of anger in the look Rose gave her. "I saw your profile at an adoption agency. I considered putting Mackayla up for adoption before she was born, but then I just couldn't go through with it."

"She's so precious." Rose let the baby hold her finger. "I don't know how anyone lets them go."

Bella smiled, remembering. "If it wasn't for the support of my parents and friends, I'd have never made it. Some girls aren't that lucky."

"We were chosen as birthparents twice. The first time the couple reconciled and decided to keep the baby. The second, the birthmother changed her mind and chose a couple with a stay at home mom. I spent most of my life training to be a surgeon, and I'm good at what I do. Does that mean I can never be a mom?"

Surprised by Rose's show of vulnerability, Bella wondered if anyone besides her husband knew this soft, wistful side of her. Bella said, "Maybe there's a kid out there who needs you exactly as you are to be its mom."

"Thanks for not giving me the it'll all work out; God works in mysterious ways' crap. If anyone thinks that makes people feel better, they're wrong."

"Neh, neh." Mackayla waved her hands in the air. "Neh, neh."

Bella knew that sound well. "Do you want to feed her?"

Rose's surprised smile was brilliant. "She won't mind?"

"She'll pretty much let anyone with a bottle feed her." Bella stood. "But we only have a few minutes before she's a crying mess. If you could lead us back to my apartment…"

"I'd love to." Rose popped out of her seat, efficiently gathering the trash. She seemed a bit embarrassed. "My little speech was not to make you feel sorry for us. It was my way of saying that I'd be happy to take care of Mackayla for a while, in case you wanted to…take a shower or something."

Bella's hand went to her hair. "That bad, huh?"

"I was hoping that wasn't the look you were going for."

* * *

If sleeping in was number two on Bella's list of favorite indulgences, a long hot shower was number three. A long hot shower in her own bathroom, without other people's stuff fighting for space, without other people's damp towels on her rack, and without anyone waiting to get in was bliss.

Of course, not quite the bliss of her number one, very favorite indulgence.

She closed her eyes as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, wishing Edward was with her in the shower, that it was his hands sliding down her body, not just the hot water. When was _he_ going to be home? Were Rose and Emmett planning on staying here? She'd fought coming to live in his house, and she still wasn't sure how long she would or should stay, but while she was here and everyone was assuming they were sleeping together…they might as well.

How odd, actually planning to have sex with him. She worried that part of her appeal in the past been the spontaneity, the possibility of discovery. Would he still be as anxious when they had the whole house to themselves and no worries about the elevator opening or someone walking in? Would it be as hot if they have sex in a bed? _Stop putting yourself down! Accept what the man told you. He wants you, in a bed, on your head, wearing red. _She giggled. She was no Dr. Seuss, but she'd be willing to explore all those possibilities with Edward.

With a large towel wrapped around her torso and damp hair combed straight, Bella reluctantly left the sanctuary of her bathroom. It sounded like there was an argument going on in the main kitchen. She recognized Rose's voice, the other woman's voice sounded muffled. She peeked into Mackayla's room; she was sound asleep under a receiving blanket. For a second she questioned herself; was she being nosey, or justifiably concerned? With the constant state of worry over the actions of the unstable Aro, she needed to see for herself what was going on. If Rose thought she was nosey, Rose wouldn't hesitate to tell her.

Figuring she wouldn't be much help if she needed a hand to hold up her towel, Bella quickly slipped on the first pair of shorts and tee shirt she found, and hurried out to the kitchen.

Rose stood in front of a small, flat screen television, holding a phone. Bella hadn't noticed the TV the other times she was in the kitchen. Rose was glaring at it.

Bella wondered if Rose was having a web chat argument with someone. "What's going on?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Rose pointed the phone at the screen. "There's a girl, standing on top of her car, shrieking like a lunatic at the front gate. I'm going to call the police."

"Wow, that's crazy," Bella walked over to the monitor and looked more closely. It was a small yellow car. "That's Alice! Don't call the police. Why can't we hear what she's saying?"

"I muted her." Rose pointed to her chest. "She accused me of holding you hostage, and of course I wouldn't admit that you were here."

Rose slid her finger over the screen, raising the volume. Alice screeched, "I'm not moving my car until you tell me what you've done with her! I'll stay here all day."

Bella gestured towards the screen. "Show me how to answer."

Rose pressed the panel and Bella spoke. "Alice, I'm fine. I was in the shower. Now get in the car and I'll open the gate."

"Do you think that's a good idea? She doesn't seem very stable."

"Alice is a benign kind of crazy."

Shaking her head, Rose said, "I hope she didn't attract too much attention. The neighbors might have called the police already."

Bella watched the screen as the car charged the gates before they're fully opened. Only then did she see that there was another person in the passenger seat.

Rose tapped the screen again; four, then nine different views appear. The yellow Porsche skidded around the fountain, stopping under the portico. Bella didn't think to tell her to drive around to the garage. Alice jumped from the car and stalked to the front door.

The passenger got out, unfolding her tall, thin frame, and Bella smiled. "It's Angela!"

Trotting to the front door, elated and nervous, Bella was quite sure Alice would have an earful to say. As she pressed down on the handle of the tremendous wrought iron lockset, Bella realized she had no idea how to unlock the door. Appearing behind her, Rose reached over her shoulder and twisted a knob for her.

Alice pushed in before Bella could pull the door open, wrapping her in a fierce hug. "Oh my God, I was so scared!" Shaking Bella by the shoulders, Alice yelled, "I want to kill you! What the hell is going on? We came to surprise you at the apartment and they were all like, 'she moved out', and 'some creep was trying to get with her,' and someone cut off a ponytail! What the hell is going on? And where's Mackayla?"

Laughing, Rose was a sight, her head back and arms across her stomach, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Bella, I can see why Edward likes to have you around. Never a dull moment. I'm the gatekeeper, Rose."

Alice looked her up and down. "Great dress. So, why did you tell me she wasn't here?"

Bella escaped from Alice's grasp and hugged her other friend, saying to Rose, "And this is Angela, my sane friend."

Rose put out her hand to shake. "Thank God there's one."

Her head almost spinning off her neck, Alice looked around the hall. "Very nice, but I REPEAT, where's my niece? I want some answers."

* * *

The second pitcher of sangria was a little strong; Rose was demonstrating the recipe she'd learned in college.

The only sound coming from the baby monitor that lay on the low table in the sunroom was the occasional baby snort.

Alice pouted. "I want to wake her up!"

Rose put down her glass. "Even I know the first rule is never wake a sleeping baby."

Raising her hand, Alice blurted, "Dibs on feeding her!"

Sitting back with her glass, Bella chuckled. She'd missed her girls. "Sure, you can feed her, as long as you change her and no checking if it's number one or number two before you decide."

"Fair enough." Turning to Rose, Alice said, "Can we get a tour? Since Bella hasn't been here a full day yet, she probably hasn't seen too much of the place." She raised her eyebrows twice. "Besides the bedrooms."

Bella snatched the baby monitor. "The only bedroom I've seen is my own. And Mackayla's."

"So," said Rose. "Only eight more to visit. Which floor do you want to start with?"

Angela blushed. "I've always had this fantasy about sneaking up the back stairs in a mansion."

"Woohoo, girlie!" Alice patted Angela's knee. "Living with Ben has brought out the best in you. Or should I say the beast in you?"

They filed out of the sunroom, Rose first, Bella last.

Happy that Alice and Angela weren't too angry about her deception regarding the apartment, Bella was relieved to have her friends back in the loop. They were also concerned when Bella and Rose told them about Aro, both offering to have Bella and Mackayla come live with them. She surprised herself with her immediate negative answer. She and Edward were going to stick it out together, but it was good to know her friends were still willing to help.

"Wow!" Both Angela and Alice were impressed with the long hallway at the top of the back stairs.

For a moment the long span, with all the closed doors, reminded Bella of the scene in _The Shining_ where the little boy rides down the hall on his big wheel and finds the ghostly twins. _Tanya wouldn't haunt this place, would she?_ Edward said she never even slept a night here. _If I were a ghost, I wouldn't haunt a place I'd never actually lived in._ Hear that Tanya's ghost? _For God's sakes, I'm starting to sound like Renee._ No more Sangria before noon.

"Tanya named all the guest rooms after places they saw on their honeymoon cruise through the Greek isles. This is the Santorini room; across is the Mykonos, and further down are the Athens and Corfu rooms."

Alice sighed. "That's so romantic."

Cutting her eyes to Alice, Rose said, "I call it ironic. Edward said she was puking the whole cruise. After Tanya's death, we stayed with Edward for a few weeks. We stayed in the Corfu room. Edward sleeps in the Olympia room."

"So that's the master bedroom," said Angela.

Leading them onto the catwalk that crossed the main hall, Rose said, "No, the master suite has its own wing. I don't think Edward's ever slept there."

_Interesting. I shouldn't go into his room without him here, but I want to see it. Is that so wrong?_

"Heh, heh," sounded over the baby monitor. Bella was amused at how Alice and Angela both scrambled down the main staircase, but had to stop at the bottom.

Angela looked up. "Which way do we go?"

* * *

After kisses and hugs and cuddles, a clean diaper and a warm bottle, Alice and Angela sat on the couch in the apartment, fussing over Mackayla while Rose had gone to join Emmett.

Bella watched from the kitchen chair. "You heard my story, now why are you two here?"

Alice was gently filing Mackayla's tiny sharp nails. "Luckily, my professor broke her leg." She looked up. "I mean, luckily for me they couldn't find a sub right away, so I have the rest of the week off. Angela just finished taking her nursing boards, so I told her to hop on the Amtrak train to Philly and we would drive over and surprise you, but you surprised us!"

Kissing Mackayla, Angela said, "As long as you're both okay, that's the important thing. We wanted to steal you away to Philly to watch the fireworks on the Fourth of July. Alice says they take the holiday pretty seriously there."

"As they should." Alice counted off on her fingers. "I mean they've got the Liberty Bell, the Constitution, Rocky-"

Bella interrupted, "Ally, that's really sweet, but I think the noise would be too much for a baby. She needs a couple of days to settle into this place, and I need a couple days of calm."

"Fine. We'll stay with you. I'll take the Santorini room, Angela can take the Mykonos. Or this couch, we just want to see you."

"Alice! Good thing I'm holding a baby or I'd smack you. You can't just invite yourself over." Angela gave her the sternest look she was capable of, which wasn't terribly harsh.

"Sorry, I just got carried away, and Rose said we could—"

"It's fine," said Bella. "I'll just check with Edward, but I don't think he'll mind." The growl of the garage door opening made them all turn their heads towards the sound. "I bet that's him. I'll go talk to him."

* * *

She stood opposite the inner garage door, feeling like she should be holding a martini and a smoking jacket, like some fifties movie. She was nervously biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't be annoyed at the sudden appearance of her friends.

The second he came through the door and saw her, he smiled. "I could get used to this."

He dropped his computer bag and took two strides to her, sliding his hands under her ass, lifting her up against the wall.

Wrapping her legs around his body and her arms around his head, she kissed him, returning every thrust of his tongue with one of her own, sucking on his plush lower lip, pulling his hair to draw him as close to her as possible.

Parting their lips, he kissed around to her ear. "Is Mackayla sleeping? I want you right now, right here." He gyrated his hips against her shorts and she couldn't help but return the pressure with a little gasp of pleasure.

"Hey Bella, was that him? Oh, sorry…" Alice had looked out the apartment door, and then retreated immediately, but it was too late; the mood was broken.

_Your honor, you must understand, I had to kill my best friend. She cockblocked me; I was not responsible for my actions._

_._

* * *

**A/N The lateness of this chapter is entirely my fault. I bragged to someone that I had never missed a week posting, at which point my muse packed her bags and left in a tiff. I made up with her, so the next chapter is almost ready for beta. Thanks to the patient Miss Winkles who can talk me off the ledge.**

**There is actually a holiday for July 3, called Disobedience Day, which didn't work for this chapter title, but I think Rose could have fun with it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think I answered everyone last time, if I missed you, I'm sorry. I appreciate every review**

**2old**


	31. Chapter 26 Conception Day

**I want to hear everyone say "Thank You Miss Winkles" for the quick beta. I didn't quite hear the people in Florida, once more with feeling...**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Conception Day**

Bella slid her legs down Edward's body to the floor. "My friends decided to surprise me." She could see the disappointment in Edward's face. She was sure it mirrored her own.

Edward straightened his shirt, his eyes darting between Bella's lips and the door to the apartment. "Will they be staying for dinner?"

"Actually, Rose suggested they stay the night. I hope that's all right. They wanted to take me back to Philadelphia but I wanted Mackayla to get a chance to settle in here."

"Of course it's all right. This is your home now." He rubbed his jaw. "I mean, I want you to feel at home here. If you wanted to use different rooms you could—"

"No, no, the apartment is perfect. Better than I expected. Thank you for doing this." Her hands were still resting on his front, and the solid muscle of his chest was distracting. Without thought, her hands went back to his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. His irises were wide, the band of green surrounding them made more intense by his long, red-brown eyelashes. She could look at him all night. The tip of his tongue wet his bottom lip, and she had to kiss him. She rose to her toes, closing the gap.

These kisses were slower, softer; the bit of stubble on his chin giving his lips a sharp outline. The contrast between his smooth lip and scratchy beard reminded her of their differences, and his firm grip on her body reminded her that he was a man, not like any of the boys she'd dabbled with before. It would have been nice if her friends could disappear for an hour or so, so she could greet her man properly. Her man? Where had that come from? What happened to waiting until everything was straightened out? Oh yeah, he was kissing her jaw, and when he got to the sweet spot between her jaw and neck, she would do anything, anything at all for him.

She gripped him tighter as he whispered in her ear, "I'm about to throw you over my shoulder and run you upstairs and not give you back."

She trembled at his words, those familiar tingles getting stronger from her chest to between her legs.

He nuzzled into her hair between words. "But that would be rude to your friends. Why don't you watch a movie with them in the theater tonight? When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll come home early. I want to make love to you properly," _kiss_, "thoroughly," _kiss_, "until you can't remember your name."

He backed away. Forget tingles, her nervous system was on red alert, ready to finish what they'd started. But, damn it, he was right. Her friends were here, she should try to make up for all the secrecy crap, and in less than twenty-four hours they'd be gone and they'd have this house and all those bedrooms to themselves…and Mackayla. Somewhere, the guardian angel of single mothers needed to make sure her baby took a long nap and slept through the night so mommy could get some.

* * *

Angela had a confused look on her face as she inspected the kitchen. "Bella, you realize you have no stove. Or refrigerator. Should we go out for dinner?"

Opening a cabinet, Bella pulled out a box of penne pasta and a jar of tomato vodka sauce. "Still have the old standbys. We can use the big kitchen."

Acting with more confidence than she felt, Bella led them to the big kitchen; she carried the pasta, Angela; the sauce, Alice; the baby.

The first two cabinets she opened were empty, the third had silver chafing dishes, the fourth had an enormous pot, the fifth sauté pans, the sixth—

"What are you looking for?"

Edward's voice came from behind where she was crouched. She could see his bare feet and the bottom of his jeans. If she turned around she'd be right at—there it was, the promise land, hidden behind denim and a zipper.

He reached his hand down and pulled her up. "Bella, what are you looking for?"

The way he was biting his lip let her know that he'd caught her checking out his goods.

"A pot, four or six quarts, to boil some pasta for dinner."

"What kind of host do you take me for? I ordered sushi from a place Rose likes, Sogo."

Alice tried to pipe in, but Mackayla beat her to it, raising her arms to Edward and squirming where Alice held her, bleating, "Neh, neh."

"Oh, I see how it is, missy." Smiling, Alice gave Mackayla up into Edward's arms. "I was trying to say, I like Sogo, but I didn't think they deliver."

"Any restaurant delivers when Rose calls," he said, chuckling. "She's an excellent tipper."

"What did I do?" Rose had quietly entered the kitchen, wearing white shorts and a blue halter top, the color of her eyes. Bella had a flash of jealousy; Rose always looked so perfectly put together. Was that what Edward was used to? She glanced down at her loose Forks PD shirt and cut off shorts. Did he like her the way she was or in spite of it?

Edward leaned against the counter holding his forehead to Mackayla's. "I was just telling everyone how you can get any restaurant to deliver." He looked back at Bella. "Rose and Emmett stayed with me for most of December and we got tired of the usual pizza and Chinese food. Hey Rose, where is Em?"

Rose was selecting a beer. "At the hospital checking his patient from this morning. He better get here soon or I'll eat his beef negimaki."

With a snort, Edward said, "Rose, you're slipping. I thought you were after his dragon roll."

"Oh, I already have that."

Giggling from her seat at the counter, Angela said, "Why do I think we're not talking about food here?"

Rose leaned a hip against the counter and drank from her bottle.

"Hey, Rose," Alice spoke as if Rose wasn't five feet away from her. "We're having girl's movie night. Why don't you join us?"

Bella glanced over in time to see Rose look down. Was she embarrassed? Did she think she was too good to join a bunch of college girls?

Rose looked up smiling. "You're sure? I don't want to hog your time with Bella."

"Eh, Bella-Smella. We came to see Mackayla."

"Thanks for the love, Alice." Bella decided to find herself a beer since she didn't have to cook. Would it be rude to point out to Edward that she couldn't cook in her apartment? Was he fine with her using his kitchen? _You know the answer to that Bella, look at the man. He wants you here._

He had a soft smile on his face as he moved back slightly and gently bumped his forehead with Mackayla's. She stared at his face, and when he fluttered his eyelashes up and down, she giggled and reached for them. Bella could see Alice watching the two of them as well. Did she see what a good man he was, or was she still looking at him as a rich and sexy plaything? Sexy, yeah, in those jeans he was pretty irresistible.

A sound like an antique car horn came from the TV monitor on the wall.

Edward shook his head at Rose. "Would you tell your husband to stop changing the settings on this?"

"Why don't you tell your brother?" Rose strode over, checked the screen and said, "Come to the front door," and then pressed some buttons that Bella imagined opened the front gate.

"You know…" Edward joined her by the screen, Mackayla looking over his shoulder at everyone else. "I don't think having things delivered is a good idea. For a while, anyway."

Raising her eyebrow, Rose said, "Are you serious? Aro's not exactly Jason Bourne. He's a paper tiger."

She turned to Bella. "I told you he's a crazy SOB, but I don't think he'd get his hands dirty. He's going to litigate until we all drown in paper."

Edward stayed glued to the screen, watching the progress of the vehicle up the drive. "Still, let's limit who comes here. Reduce our exposure. The fewer people that know Bella is here, the better. Emmett and I discussed it; we don't want my parents to know. My father still golfs with Aro."

Bella looked at him, her jaw hanging down. "Your father plays golf with the man who's suing him and his company?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rose said, "That's what I said to Emmett. He said they have a standing foursome and golf transcends things like that."

Shaking his head, Edward held up the baby. "Who wants Mackayla? I'm going to meet the driver."

When the other three women all raised their hand, Edward turned to Bella. "I'm no Solomon. You decide."

* * *

The antechamber to the theater was part pub, part concession stand. Illuminated shelves were filled with bottles of every type of liquor Bella had ever seen and then some. Racks of glassware hung above a small, hammered copper sink, and dark maroon leather covered bar stools that waited for patrons. A glass case with slots for boxed candy supported an old fashioned red and brass popcorn maker. The marquee over the door to the theater read;

_Welcome to the Cullen Cinema_

The 'Now Playing' sign was blank. Rose opened a panel next to the door. "Let me get the floor lights before you go in. What do you want to watch?"

Carrying the pitcher of frozen tequila lemonade she'd made upstairs after complaining about Edward's lack of grenadine, Alice ducked under Rose's arm to see. "What do you have?"

Rose looked down at her. "Just about everything. Edward has some kind of movie service, so unless it came out yesterday, he's got it."

Angela blushed before she said, "I never saw 'Magic Mike.'"

Chuckling, Rose said, "Well, we better fix that."

Bella pulled open the doors to the viewing room. A gold velvet curtain with a deep gold fringe hung across the entire end of the room. Plush single and double seats in red velvet with gold piping, each with an attached wooden tray, were arranged in four rows down a slight incline. A skinny strip of lights ran down the aisle and sconces lit the walls.

Plopping down on a double seater in the center of the room, Alice rested the pitcher on her tray. "Sheesh, now this is the way to watch a movie!"

Angela sat in the other double seat in the row. "Ally; start pouring. Bella, can you pass the cheese corn?"

Remembering that she had left the bowl on the counter, Bella got up. "Be right back."

Rose was still tinkering with the panel outside the cinema. Bella asked, "Is everything alright?"

Shaking her blond mane, Rose smiled. "I forgot the password. Emmett just texted it to me."

"Why doesn't he come down?"

"Believe me; you don't want to see Emmett do his 'Magic Mike' impression. I'd have to pay for all your therapy. Besides, it's been a long time since I've had a girls' night."

"Good." Bella grabbed the bowl from the bar. "I'm glad you weren't just coming along to be nice."

Laughing, Rose said, "No one accuses me of being nice very often. Tough, skilled, but not nice." She smiled softly as she touched Bella's shoulder. "I meant to thank you for sharing your friends. Becoming a surgeon was always my priority. Looking at how your friends came through for you make me see what I missed. And I have to say, I've known Edward more than seven years, and he's changed in the last month. It's like he came to life. That laughing, joking guy, wearing _Levi's_ is nothing like my brother-in-law. You and that munchkin are really good for him."

"That's really sweet of you to say."

"Please, don't mention it. I don't want to ruin my image completely."

* * *

When ladies' night ended, Rose went upstairs to sleep, and the remaining ladies returned to Bella's apartment to find a queen sized air mattress had been made up next to Bella's couch, and Edward sitting by the kitchen table. Bella thought he looked adorable pecking away on his iPhone.

He looked up, smiling when they came in. "Mackayla is sleeping in her crib. Emmett found this mattress, though you really could sleep in any of the guest rooms."

Alice stalked over to Edward, pulling him out of the chair by the elbow. "No, no, no, for girls' night we all must be together. And no boys allowed."

Edward threw Bella a sulking look. She followed him and Alice to the door. "I need to talk to Edward."

"Talk. Right. You have one minute to 'talk'." Alice wiggled her fingers in air quotes.

Edward closed the door behind Bella. "That little one's a bossy thing, and not in a good way."

"Less talking, more kissing."

Slightly tipsy, Bella wasted no time pulling him down to her lips. His tongue pushed into her mouth just as she opened it to let him in. He stroked, she stroked, who knew you could build up so much heat with only two muscles? His tongue curled along the top of her palate, sending a ticklish thrill through the rest of her body. _What is it about his tongue that makes me want to strip, right here? His tongue and the tequila…perfect._

Edward's one hand was on her ass, the other on the back of her head. _Then whose hand is on my arm? Alice!_

Alice was surprisingly strong. "Come on Bella, time to come up for air."

"You're going to be a mean mom, Alice."

"Mean _and_ horrible. Don't forget the horrible. Good night, Edward."

Edward gave a short wave and Bella blew a kiss while giggling. "G'night, Edward. Magicward."

* * *

.

Bella bolted up from the air mattress. Alice was sleeping like a brick next to her; Angela was stretched out on the couch.

"Heh, heh."

Mackayla was calling from the other room. _I guess I do have Mommy ears_. Quietly, Bella went to the crib.

Little fingers were reaching up, her daughter's lips pulled down in a frown.

"None of that," Bella said as she scooped Mackayla up. "Mommy's here."

She'd learned a trick early on, to keep a bottle of powdered formula set up; add the sterilized water, shake, and she had a ready to drink bottle in less than a minute. Mackayla acted a little desperate when she latched on and started sucking. Bella sat back in the rocker and smoothed the baby's forehead. Her daughter calmed, and after half the bottle, was nearly asleep. Bella paced the room with the baby over her shoulder, patting her back until she let out a giant burp. "That's a good girl."

A fresh diaper, her binkie, and Mackayla was back to sleep.

Only Bella was not. And it was five forty two in the morning.

There were a number of negatives concerning living in Edward's house; worry about Aro, worry about keeping hidden, worry about becoming dependant on Edward, worry about paying him back. The one thing she hadn't worried about was finally getting to spend some uninterrupted time with Edward. But as it turned out, they'd only been alone a few times for a couple of minutes.

He said they'd make up for it, but who knew if Emmett would decide to stay and watch a movie, or order pizza or something. She couldn't take that chance, 'cause something was gonna blow. There were only so many times a girl could get that worked up without it going anywhere.

Tiptoeing gingerly past her sleeping friends, Bella closed the apartment door behind her. Without turning on any lights, she found her way to the back stairs. She remembered Rose pointing, and saying Edward was sleeping in the…something Greek room…_it would have been a good idea to pay attention, Bella. _The long hallway looked even creepier in the early morning darkness. At least Tanya had the names of the rooms on door plaques. She did not want to sneak into Emmett and Rose's room by mistake.

_Santorini _was right there, the next was _Olympia…_that's the one! She held onto the door handle for a moment before turning it and pushing the door slowly open. There was a light coming from a half open door which she assumed was the bathroom. The king sized bed was empty and unmade, so she decided to get under the covers and surprise him.

_If I'm going to surprise him, I should really surprise him_. She pulled her pajama top over her head, and took off her pajama bottoms, balling them up and stuffing them under her pillow. _My pillow, not assuming too much there, are you? _She fluffed her hair, hoping it made her look sexier, not like she'd been electrocuted. _How do you fan your hair across your pillow? Is there a fanning fairy, 'cause my hair just comes out a mess. _ _All those books where the female character's hair 'fans in beautiful contrast to the silken sheets.' Are these silk sheets? They feel like cotton, very nice cotton though, better then satin. Satin sheets always make me think of porn. I should have combed my hair out before coming up here. And brushed my teeth. And maybe a little lip gloss_. _Stop rambling!_

She lay very still, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't that she thought he wouldn't be delighted to find her in his bed, it was just that they had no established boundaries. Maybe he liked his space? If he didn't like a woman who instigated things, they were going to have a problem. She liked when a man chased after her, but she liked to turn the tables as well. What was taking him so long? She couldn't hear a thing coming from the bathroom. Was he sick? _Was he even there?_

She put her pajamas back on and crept to the bathroom door, clearing her throat a few times to alert him to her presence. Could he have fallen asleep in there? Sitting on the toilet? That would be looked around the doorway and found an empty bathroom. The shower stall had a glass door; it was clearly empty.

This had to be his room. She snatched a bottle of cologne from the counter and sniffed; definitely Edward. Then where the hell was he? Sleep walking?

Then she remembered what Rose said when they went to see down to the theater; that if you turned at some point you'd come out in the gym.

_Edward might be somewhere in this house, all sweaty from lifting weights or something._ _I can work with that._

As she retraced her steps down the backstairs, she noticed a light was on in the laundry room. She knew it was off when she walked past before. Through the translucent glass door, she could see movement. _Better not be Emmett in there_.

Edward's back was bare; his hair dark and damp from working out, his muscles covered in an alluring sheen of sweat. He was bent over removing his shorts.

_I should just enjoy the show_, Bella's lustier side thought, the logical side thought that might be bad manners. Logic won. "I was looking for you."

His head swung up, shorts and socks in his hand. Was he flushed from exercise or from being surprised?

"Sorry," Edward said, lifting the top to a hamper before dropping in the clothes. "Force of habit. I'm used to living alone, and after I work out –"

"Strip in the laundry room?" Bella had closed the door behind her. "Don't stop on my account." She nodded her head. "Keep going."

They were having a staring contest. Neither would look away as he crouched to remove his boxer briefs.

She gulped as he stood, completely naked and three quarters erect. She breathed out one word. "Wow."

Smirking, he leaned one hand over his head against the wall. His pectoral major, trapezius, deltoids, abdominals, and oblique muscles, were all taut, firm and defined. Thanks to her anatomy class, she could name them all, but she didn't want to name them she wanted to touch, lick and kiss every one. Did she say three quarters erect? Make that one hundred percent, in other words, perfect.

He smiled, unembarrassed, and said. "You've seen me naked before."

She took a deep breath. "The light in here is much better." She felt flushed, her body primed for him.

"I think your pajamas need to be washed too."

Lust overcame her self-consciousness as she opened each button, letting the flannel pajama top fall to the floor. She hooked her thumbs into her bottoms, shimmying them down her hips and stepping out of the blue fabric. Her nipples felt like they could cut glass as they puckered in anticipation. She could feel the lubrication increasing between her thighs, the throb of her lips plumping to receive him.

A pearl of liquid had formed on the head of his cock and was running down the purple head. His eyes were dark, raking over her from her toes, to her crotch, lingering on her breasts, at her lips, and her eyes. "Turn around."

She did, coyly looking over her shoulder at him.

He was leisurely checking her out, his gaze moving up her legs, lingering on her rear. After a few seconds, he licked his lips. "I swear I could recognize your ass in the dark by feel alone."

"Are you positive?" There was something about the way he looked at her; instead of feeling embarrassed she felt empowered. He made her feel things she'd never felt with anyone else; strong, sexy, and playful. She tilted her head and wiggled her bottom. "Maybe you should make sure."

Edward crossed the room, grabbing her cheeks with both hands as he spun her around so that she was facing him. He pulled her against his chest, his cock solid between them. Her hands moved around his neck as he scooped her up, her legs going around him automatically as he dragged her center over his length as he lifted. Face to face at last, they kissed. He felt so warm under her hands. He seemed to hold her effortlessly, moving her against the washer. She hit it with a hollow, metallic thud.

"Shit, are you alright?"

"Fine," she panted back, determined not to be interrupted by anyone or anything.

"Did you bring protection? I wasn't expecting—"

"To be hunted down? You are fair game, Edward Cullen." She paused. "I meant to tell you, I had my doctor take care of that. If you've been tested—"

She didn't miss the eagerness in his reply. "Emmett made me get tested right after the accident. I'm good, I'm clean."

"Then we don't need anything."

"Oh, fuck, I better not wake up." He kissed her, hard and deep, sucking her lips as he positioned her lower body. He languidly moved his cock against her wet center, coating himself and revving her up even more. She might come just from the way he was rubbing against her clit.

Bella ground her hips back against him, increasing the friction. The kisses over the last two days had started her engine; now she was ready to take off. Circling tighter with her pelvis, she sucked along the chords in his neck. "Do it, please."

He was there, at her entrance, and the slight drag of skin on skin woke up nerve endings she didn't know she had. She shuddered and he hissed when he was finally fully seated inside her. Already she felt the fluttering of her approaching orgasm. As he began to slide out she could feel the friction of his head caressing her insides. She took a deep breath as he plunged in again, angling so his body hit her mound. It usually took a lot more than a few pumps to get her to this point, but she could tell she was already moments from an orgasm. The thump of the washer echoed at the end of each thrust, punctuating the cycle of push and pull. She was afraid she'd scream and wake the house, so she bit his shoulder as she squeezed around him, trembling as he continued. His groans matched his movements, and she crested again as he pulsed inside her, his hips pistoning with rapid, short strokes.

She gently kissed where she'd bitten him as he stroked his hands down her back, her weight still supported by the machine.

He kissed her neck, his tongue slipping out and licking as well. "I've never…"

"Me neither."

He looked down between them. "I always hated that part with a condom, when you have to come out still hard. It's like—"

She smiled onto his chest. "Like you're missing part of it. Like walking out of a movie before it's done."

"Yes, exactly. Mmmm." He gyrated again to demonstrate how much he enjoyed being exactly where he was.

Shuddering, Bella sucked in some air. "I like the aftershocks."

"I'm so glad you came to find me. Thinking of you sleeping under my roof in a different bed was making me crazy." He pulled her back to his chest, his wide hands massaging her back in firm strokes.

She whispered into his ear, "Maybe I like my bed."

"Maybe I'll like your bed too. You should introduce us." His whispering tickled her ear; his morning stubble scratching her lightly.

"You're very chatty post coital."

"Is that what this is? I thought we were just resting between rounds." He was tracing her ear with tiny kisses.

"I wish." She put her head back, stretching her neck, hoping he would get the hint. He did, and started sucking lightly down her waiting neck.

He sounded like he was growling when he whispered, "Me too, but you still have company, and I still have to go to work." With his tongue he began tracing the line from her collarbone to her ear.

"Ohhh, that feels too good," she said. "I'll tell them to leave now if you call in sick or something."

Edward twitched his hips. "Or something."

He was so tempting. When she was with him everything else faded away. What she wouldn't give to have a whole, uninterrupted, sound proof day with him. She never appreciated those lazy Sundays before Mackayla was born, when if she wanted to spend the entire day and night in bed, she could. Maybe they could get Emmett and Rose, the world's most expensive babysitters, to watch her sometime. But that was not going to happen today. Sighing she slapped his hip. "Time to put me down." His mostly deflated cock came out looking like a slug, leaving a slime trail along her stomach as she reached the floor.

"We will have sex in a bed, Bella Swan. Someone's bed."

She giggled. "What if they're in it?"

He growled. "I don't share."

Looking back at the door, Bella reached for her pajamas.

"Let me." Edward swept them off the floor before she got to them. He shook out the top. "Hmm, blue plaid flannel. I see you were really trying to seduce me." He put her arms in the sleeves and brought the edges together, buttoning from the bottom up.

"Don't make fun. I get cold at night. Sue got these on final clearance for Seth, but they were too big for him."

Chuckling, he stepped back. "They're much better without the pants. I love your legs. And I'd be happy to keep you warm at night."

Bella didn't have a lot of experience talking with naked men. Her history involved a lot of fast fucking and either falling asleep or scrambling not to get caught. This playful banter and loving touches just to touch, not made in order to lead to more sex, were foreign to her. Was this just Edward's way, or was it them? She was afraid of the answer, but she asked anyway. "Is it always like this with you?"

He was pulling on his boxers. "What do you mean?"

"Sex," she said, blushing. "Sex has never been this good for me."

Edward gathered her back into his arms and hugged, talking into her hair. "Me neither. I think we reinvented it."

* * *

The apartment was still dark, but the air mattress was vacant.

"Bella, what were you thinking?"

Startled, Bella turned to see Alice, hands on her hips just outside Mackayla's bedroom.

Looking down and away, Bella avoided her friend's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Alice whispered sternly, "Your room, now!"

Quietly, to avoid Angela who was still passed out on the couch, Bella walked to her room and sat cross-legged on her unmade bed, waiting for Hurricane Alice. Between her legs she still throbbed with Edward's touch. She wasn't really ready to share, but she knew Alice wouldn't back down without an explanation.

Closing the door silently, Alice crossed the room and sat on the other end of the bed. "You're living with Edward Cullen."

"I'm not living with him, I'm living in his—"

"And apparently you're helping him with the laundry. Really Bella, ten bedrooms and you do it in the laundry room?"

"Hey -," Bella pushed Alice's shoulder. "You're the one who was trying to get us together."

Looking at the ceiling, Alice grabbed her hair. "I wanted you to date him and screw him, not move in with him!"

"I know it was all weird, but I think—"

Alice cut her off. "You think he's sexy and sweet and rich. He is, but what does he think of you?"

"He says he…really, really likes me. We just haven't said it yet, but I know—"

"You don't know him, that's my point. You heard Rose last night; he's never acted this way. He's like a new person. And all this … this … white knight stuff is exciting; saving you and Mackayla, keeping you safe in his giant house. What happens when that excitement and danger go away? Who are you and Edward over a cup of coffee in the morning, not sneaking a little nookie in the laundry room, hiding from his parents?"

"That's just for now," Bella squeezed her pillow with both hands, shaking her head. "He said he doesn't want us to be a secret-"

"But you are," Alice said, "That's why affairs are so exciting; the secrecy and the limits placed on the relationship make it seem more amazing than it is. You need to find out if this is real. If what Rose says is true, and I have no reason to think it's not, he's going to attract even more female attention with his new attitude. You and Mackayla are replacements for all he lost. Yes, you're way better than this Tanya bitch, but still, you're filling a hole in Edward's life. And right now we don't know if you're just the quick fix or if he's in it for the long run."

Bella felt sick to her stomach. She had had some version of all of Alice's thoughts, but she'd chalked them up to her own insecurities. If her friend could see it…could it be true? What happens when this Aro thing was resolved and it was just every day Bella and Edward? Tanya was awful, but there was something about her that he liked. That confidence and style she saw in Rose - that's the kind of woman that belonged with Edward. When everything calmed down, would she be left behind as Edward's silly rebound girl?

She couldn't hold back the tears. She covered her face with her hands, and fell onto her pillow.

Alice moved up the bed and put her arms around her. "Hey, don't cry, sweetie. I just wanted to warn you not to mentally move yourself in here. Maybe things will work out great, but you've got to be prepared if they don't." She brushed back Bella's hair. "Enjoy yourself, have a great time, just keep an exit strategy in mind in case you need it."

Wiping her eyes with the corner of her pillow case, Bella sniffed, looking over to the clock. An hour ago in Edward's arms she'd felt amazing, perfect. This wasn't an argument she could win with Alice, because only time would tell who was right. She didn't want to discuss it anymore; the best way to distract Alice, besides Jasper or new shoes, was with food. "Let's go make some eggs or something."

"That's the spirit! Let's use that killer kitchen while you have it. I'm just going to jump in the shower…" She looked Bella up and down and sniffed. "Why don't you jump in the shower first."

* * *

The stainless steel bowl thrummed as Bella furiously whisked the eggs for the frittata.

Angela came in carrying Mackayla. "Look Mack, I think mommy's really mad at those eggs."

Bella sighed. "Where's Alice?"

"Still in the shower." Angela sat by the long counter. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

She never could hide her emotions from Angela. Brushing the hair off her forehead, Bella looked at her friend. "Do you think I'm crazy? This thing with Edward, moving in with him like this? Alice chewed me out this morning telling me I'm…an idiot, basically. That I'm Edward's rebound and that Mackayla and I are just temporary substitutes."

Angela sat, walking her fingers up Mackayla's arm.

Bella waited. She knew Angela was never flip; she thought things through before she spoke.

Adding the diced ham and vegetables she found in Edward's fridge to the eggs, she poured them into the pan and sprinkled cheese on top. She eased it into the oven and set the timer before Angela answered her.

"No one knows how long a relationship will last. I never dated anyone for more than six months. Then Ben came along and in six months we were engaged. I just moved to another state to be with him. Everyone has their own timetable. Edward looks at you like the sun rises and sets with you."

After a few drinks last night, Bella had had the courage to ask Rose why Edward stayed with Tanya for so long, when it was clear she was a bitch. She'd answered that 'Edward was loyal to a fault.'

"But you heard what Rose said—"

Shaking her head, Angela said, "He's not with you out of loyalty. He wants you; that's obvious."

Leaning her elbows on the granite, Bella spoke softly. "You don't think it's a hero complex, that he's rescuing me?"

"No, I don't—"

Emmett's voice filled the room before he entered. "What smells so good in here?"

Mackayla heard him and started swinging her arms. Emmett headed straight for her, lifting her out of Angela's arms. "Maybe I'll eat this baby, she looks delicious." He kissed the top of her head. "Mack, your Mommy's a good cook. I think we'll keep her."

Rosalie came into the kitchen behind him, perfect in a navy sheath dress and pearls. "You'll have to fight your brother for her. I don't think he plans on letting her leave."

Angela raised her eyebrows, as if to say to Bella, _I told you so_.

Everyone's words were jumbled in her head; Alice's, Angela's, Rose's, Edward's. Where was that sassy, brave girl from the laundry room? When she was with Edward she felt bulletproof, but when he was gone, she doubted herself. She was scared that their shared intensity couldn't hold in the long term. Maybe Alice was right; she should enjoy the ride but not get swept away. Was there such a thing as emotional bubble wrap? Because, if at some point Edward decided she was just a stepping stone to his forever love, she'd need it by the truckload.

Angela was examining the monitor. "Do you think Edward would mind if I downloaded Alice's rant?"

Stepping next to her, Rose said, "You know how to do that?"

Angela tapped on the screen. "Ben's dad's company installs security systems like this. It's not hard to do." She scrolled back until Alice standing on the car filled the screen.

Biting her finger, Bella watched from a few feet back, standing next to Emmett. "Exactly where are these cameras? What do they film?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think the front gate, the doors, the perimeter of the house, all the hallways, the main living areas, the garage. Why?"

"Just wondering…" _if there's a camera in the laundry room_.

"Wondering what?" Alice stepped up to the group around the screen.

Bella cleared her throat. "I was wondering how many other monitors there are. This is a huge place, you'd need a lot."

Angela shook her head. "Not any more, if you have the code you can use your smart phone or computer."

"Huh." Alice stood with her hands on her hips. "If I got the code I could check in to see what's going on here…what's stopping this Aro dude from doing the same thing? If he was so obsessed with his daughter, she must have given her the code, right?"

Turning to back to Alice, Angela said, "I'm sure they changed the monitoring code when you changed the gate code, right?"

Emmett looked at Rose. They both looked concerned. Emmett spoke first. "The gate people were from a different company. No one ever changed the monitoring code. How fast can that be done?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela said, "If you have the code I can do it in a minute or two. No biggie."

The buzzer for the frittata went off. Grabbing the potholders she'd found earlier, Bella removed the bubbling dish from the oven.

Rose looked over Bella's shoulder. "Could you save me a sliver for later? I have to go."

"I'll wrap a piece. Are you going to the main office? I could send a piece for Edward."

Smiling, Rose said, "He'd love that, but I'm going to my office."

"You know he won't let me pay for anything. I want to do something to earn my keep, maybe some housecleaning?"

"Oh no," Rose said. "We share a housekeeper, Olga Yepez. She's here two or three days a week, two days at Esme and Carlisle, and one day at our place."

Removing a hot slice from the pan, Bella wrapped it in foil. Emmett came over, holding Mackayla away from the heat, "Yeah, Olga's been with us forever. She'd be hurt if someone did her job. She's been working for us for so long, who knows if anyone else would hire her?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Still," Emmett said. "It wouldn't be right. Just cook for Eddie boy, I'm sure that'll make him happy." His sly smile let Bella know he knew that there were other ways she was making him happy.

Holding up her food, Rose said, "Thanks for this, nice to meet everyone, but I've got to—"

The blaring of an alarm covered what Rose was going to say and the monitor flashed as a loud whooping siren went off, repeating "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert…"

* * *

**A/N: Before you start complaining about the cliffie, remember the nice lemon...I expect a review from Krazi since she said she wasn't reviewing until Edward was satisfied. He is.**

**regarding the title, no, Bella is not conceiving with Edward (now) but July 3rd is the day Mackayla was conceived. Since 2007 Russia has held conception day on September 12 during which couples were allowed the day off in order to make their own lemonade. I believe they repeated the concept a couple of times, and did have a population spike afterward.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, followers, readers and lurkers. We're close to 1,500 reviews...I remember being thrilled when it hit 100- Sheesh! **


	32. Chapter 27 Bearing Arms

**Chapter 27 Bearing Arms**

Mackayla shrieked in fear at the terrifically loud alarm. Emmett passed the baby into Bella's arms like a football, and once she'd wrapped her arms around her daughter, Emmett quickly checked that everyone was unhurt and yelled, "Follow me!", guiding Bella by the arm out of the kitchen.

Past the back staircase were several doors, one of which Emmett opened and herded them through. Locking the door, he nodded towards another room. Rose nodded back; the blaring alarms so loud it was hard to communicate. Rose turned on a light and waved everyone else into the next room.

Inside the large windowless bathroom the alarm was marginally quieter. Emmett locked the door behind him and went to a medicine cabinet, opening the mirrored door and pulling out the shelves; toothbrushes, medicine vials and shaving cream falling into the sink and to the floor, revealing a panel inside the cabinet. He punched in some numbers and opened another door to a small safe, from which he pulled out a gun.

He fumbled opening the box of ammo, dropping two bullets to the floor. He seemed uncertain loading the gun.

Bella handed Mackayla to Angela, yelling, "Take her."

She held her hand out flat in front of Emmett's face. "Give it to me!"

He shouted back, "You know how to handle this?"

"A Glock 17? I'm a cop's kid!"

He gave her the gun and she filled the magazine and inserted it into the gun, releasing the safety and holding the weapon in both hands, arms straight, pointed at the ground.

Emmett and Bella's eyes met. His gaze flicked down to the gun in her hands and she nodded as if to say, 'I got this.' He put his shoulder and full weight against the door, guarding them with his body.

Angela and Alice were huddled in the shower, tearfully holding Mackayla between them, a towel over her ears. Rose motioned them down to the floor and they sat, a human wall around the baby. Angela looked up at Bella in confusion, mouthing the words _What the fuck_? Bella wished she had a good answer for her. She scarcely understood what was going on.

Rose had her phone out, "What? WHAT? Edward, I can't hear you...we're okay."

Additional sirens had joined the alarms; Bella hoped it was the police coming to take care of any intruder. She wished for a window, a periscope, some way of finding out what was going on. She wondered if this was what Charlie felt like, going into a house, not knowing who or what was inside. She could hear his words, those many weekends they spent at the shooting range, "_Hold your stance, Bella. Anticipate the recoil, aim for critical mass." _A drop of sweat rolled out of the hair behind her ear and down her neck, her entire body hot. Her eyes cut to Alice, Angela and Rose, all willingly protecting her daughter with their bodies. Despite her fear, she was grateful to them and their fierce love for Mackayla.

The sudden absence of the alarm was a shock of its own. The high pitched sobbing of a baby, and the quiet, hitched breathing of the women echoed in the tiled room.

Waving a calming hand, Emmett looked to his wife, still on the phone. Rose spoke quietly. "We're in the Beta location. Everyone's here; fine. Yes, yes, fine. Okay."

Rose spoke with calm authority to the room. "The police and fire departments are here, and Edward's on his way. We'll stay put until the house is cleared."

Taking a deep breath, Bella adjusted the Glock in her now sweaty hands. Her shoulders ached, not from the weight of the gun, but from the tension.

They could hear the muted sounds of feet trampling down the halls, doors opening and closing, men shouting to each other. Bella's heart was racing, but her body felt still and tight, coiled like a spring ready to explode. She'd never seen Emmett with such a dead serious expression. The only sounds in the room were the exhaust fan and the small, broken sobs from Mackayla. She wanted to go to her, but if the worst happened her daughter would be better off if her mother was holding a gun.

Alice's lips were set in a straight line, her fingers gently stroking the baby's forehead. Angela's lips were moving slightly, one hand on the cross that hung from her necklace. Rose's eyes were on her husband's, sharing some silent declaration of love. Bella wished Edward was with them, but she wanted him safe. She wanted them all to be safe.

After an eternity, new sounds came closer, the squawk of a two way radio. "First floor clear."

The voices were louder, men talking over each other now in the attached room.

"Emmett, it's me. Open up."

Bella shook in relief at the sound of Edward's voice. Emmett hissed, "Give me the gun."

Bella pushed the safety back on and handed it to him.

Holding his hand firm on the door, Emmett said, "What else?"

Edward answered, "The Knicks suck."

Emmett opened the door. A police officer stood behind Edward, motioning for them to come out of the room. Emmett held back, letting the women leave first. Angela returned Mackayla to Bella just as Edward wrapped his arms around the two of them.

The police officer was talking to Emmett. "I'm going to need some information about the firearm, sir."

More policemen entered the room, which Bella's mind now registered, was an office, with a wide wooden desk, a small leather couch and several arm chairs. The discussion was like bees buzzing around her, she could only focus on breathing and holding Mackayla to her chest. The baby fell quiet; she'd cried herself into an exhausted sleep.

Hands pushed her down into a chair. Bella trembled with a sudden chill. A towel was wrapped around her. She could hear Rose speaking firmly. "Can we leave this room?"

Edward and Emmett were talking intently with the police officer. "The screen went blank. The alarm company said it had been disabled from inside the house so of course I thought someone had done it on purpose." Edward was gesturing vigorously with both hands. "What should I think, that maybe someone would call me when they made a change on the security system when there's a psycho out there watching my house?"

The pieces fell together in Bella's mind. There had been no intruder. When Angela changed the system no one counted on Edward to be watching and see the screen go blank. She couldn't blame him for calling in the cavalry.

Rose led them into the sunroom where Bella settled on the couch flanked by Angela and Alice. Through the large windows they saw a police officer still walking around outside, searching the grounds.

Rose came back into the room with mugs on a tray. "Irish coffee." She reached out to Bella. "Do you want me to take Mackayla so you can have some?"

Bella shook her head. She couldn't physically let go of her daughter at that moment. She leaned to the right, holding Mackayla to the far left, so Alice could feed her some of the spiked coffee.

Angela curled her hands around her cup. "I think Edward is going to kick me out. I better finish packing."

Rose spoke over her cup. "Edward should have called us before he called the alarm company and the police. And we're all to blame, Angela, no one thought of calling him first. He'll have to boot all of us."

Sighing as she held Mackayla, Bella said, "I was petrified."

"You? Annie Oakley was scared?" Rose took another draught of her coffee."You're one smooth operator, Bella. You can have my back any time."

"About that…" Angela put her arm around Bella. "How is it you never mentioned you're, like, The Terminator?"

"More like Angelina Jolie in 'Salt'," Alice said. "Any other secrets we should know?"

"I told you I worked at Newton's Outdoor Supply," Bella said. "At the ammo counter. You don't go deep into bear country without a gun."

Alice suddenly plunked down her mug. "I need to call Jasper."

Angela looked up at her words. "Oh, oh…I need to call Ben."

Bending over towards Alice, Bella said, "Give me another shot before you call."

Lifting the mug to Bella's lips, Alice let her have a hearty sip before she left the room.

Bella could hear muffled male voices, heavy footfalls, and then the echo of the massive front door shutting. Now Emmett and Edward were arguing. She could hear the aggravated tones but not the words. She looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow, but Rose only shrugged her shoulders.

The brothers quieted and Bella could hear their footsteps echoing through the much emptier house.

Emmett walked over to Rose, grabbing a mug of coffee before sitting next to her. Edward rushed to Bella's side, sinking down onto the sofa and holding her tight with both arms. She leaned into him, absorbing the warmth and calm his presence gave her. She started to cry softly, muttering, "I'm so, so sorry, this was all—"

Edward kissed her, stopping her words. He pulled his head back, holding her face in his hands, his fingers wiping away her tears. "No apologies from you. This was not your fault. Double-o -seven over there and I put together this half-assed emergency plan but never talked to you about it. We never thought about the access code. And there's a possibility I overreacted."

Emmett sounded like he was choking. "Possibly overreacted? I'm here sweating my balls off hiding in a bathroom-"

Edward pointed at him. "The alarm company said sometimes in home invasions there's someone on the inside; an employee or someone, that disables the alarm and the people in the home don't even know what's happening. Thank God it wasn't anything like that."

"Calm down, Killer. No one's getting past Bella. She's one bad ass mother-"

Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head. "There's a baby here, knuckle head."

Rubbing the back of his head, Emmett said, "She's asleep!"

Bella cleared her throat. "I would like to know if there are other firearms in this house, and where they are. And what's the deal with that room?"

Edward kissed the side of her head. "Very sensible, Miss Swan. There are three safe rooms; Alpha in the master bedroom suite, you were in Beta, and Gamma is downstairs."

"They're panic rooms?"

"Not exactly. They have reinforced doors, a place for a weapon, a toilet, and a hardwired phone. No emergency rations or gas masks."

Emmett leaned forward. "I really wanted to go for a full out bunker, you know, a month of MRE's, blankets—"

"Yeah, you can put that in the house you're building." Edward laid his head on top of Bella's. "Do you want a tour? We really should go over all the passwords and systems—"

She leaned back into him. "At the risk of sounding like a giant wimp, I just want to lie down for a little while."

Angela and Alice returned with their bags. Angela said, "We need to get back to Philadelphia. I think we should give you guys some space. I'm really sorry about—"

Standing quickly, Emmett said, "No, no, that was a miss on our part." He gestured between himself and Edward. "And since I know the OCD side of my brother better than anyone, I should have figured he'd be keeping an eye on the house."

"I'm not—ok, I'm a little OCD - but only about important things." He kissed Bella's hair again. It seemed like he couldn't stop touching her.

They stood in silence until Angela nudged Alice with her shoulder. Alice had been studying the floor. She looked up at Bella. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

She pushed off the couch by way of Edward's knee. He held his arms out for Mackayla, but Bella wasn't ready to let her go.

She followed Alice into the kitchen. Toeing the tile floor, Alice looked up at Bella. "I have a big mouth. And I'm pushy. And I always think I'm right."

Bella nodded.

Alice said, "Feel free to disagree at any time. I know I'm a little much. Angela told me I made you feel really bad about what you're doing, and after all this craziness and how freaked out Edward was just thinking someone might be trying to hurt you…well…this is really hard for me to say…I think I was…wrong."

Shaking her head and smiling, Bella said, "Someone alert the media; Alice Brandon admits she's wrong."

"Hey!" Alice touched Mackayla's hand. "I just love you both, and this was all such a surprise and I don't want to see you hurt."

Bella put her free arm around Alice and they hugged lightly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby between them.

Angela came into the kitchen, dragging both bags. "Did she make nice?"

Both women opened the hug to include Angela.

"Can I book a week here at the end of August before classes start?" asked Alice. Angela gave her a scowl. "What? This place is like a resort, it's awesome."

"I heard someone mention awesome, I'm right here." Emmett's grin was back. He spread his arms and hugged the entire group. "Ladies, next time there's an emergency, you can hang out in my safe room, anytime."

Edward stood behind his brother. "He's like a large annoying puppy. Feel free to flick his nose." He looked at Angela and Alice. "You know you don't have to leave."

Angela nodded rapidly. "Yes we do."

* * *

(~.~)

The roar of Rose's car faded as she and Emmett left.

Bella and Edward watched through the newly coded monitor. She asked, "Are you going back to work?"

"After today's madness there's no way I'm leaving you." He slid his hand from her shoulder to her lower back. "It's time for a nap."

"Good idea." She looked towards the apartment. "I think I'll take—"

"You don't think I'm letting you out of my sight, do you?" Edward slipped his other arm around her in a loose embrace. "Since you tried my bed out last night I don't have to tell you how comfortable it is." He put his hands out for Mackayla, who hadn't left Bella's arms since the incident. "I'll take her. You look like you're ready to drop."

Bella handed the baby over into Edward's arms, running her finger lightly over the wrinkles in Mackayla's cheek where she'd been pressed against Bella's shirt. She half wanted him to pick her up too: the adrenaline from the scare had drained her and she felt so weak. Edward bent over and kissed her head. She walked towards the stairs, but Edward didn't follow her, he veered right and stood in front of another door. He lifted what looked like a blank light switch cover, and the door slid into the wall, revealing a closet-sized space lined with polished, quarter sawn wood paneling and a brass handrail.

Stopping in her tracks, Bella stared at Edward. "You have an elevator in your house."

"Well don't get any ideas, you need a nap. Put it on the checklist for another time."

"You have an elevator. In. Your. House."

He stepped in with Mackayla, waiting for Bella to join them. "It's not like I invented the thing, I just paid for it. Come on, or we're going without you."

She stepped on board. The brass panel was lettered 'L, 1, 2, 3'. He pressed the '2' button and the door closed smoothly. He hugged her to his side with his free arm. They glided up, almost noiselessly.

Smiling, she looked over to him, holding Mackayla tenderly against his chest. "So, any other surprises?"

He looked smug. "Oh, I'm full of surprises."

* * *

.

"Mamamamamamama-MA."

"Sssh, silly girl, mommy's sleeping."

"Mamamamamam-AHHH."

Bella opened her eyes slowly to an adorable sight across the mattress. Edward was on his back, and Mackayla was on her tummy on his chest. She was shaking her head at him, before letting out another screech trying to see how loud she could be. He was grinning. Mackayla's toothless smile had a string of drool coming out the corner.

Propping her head up with one hand, Bella said, "I am not responsible for baby drool on your tee-shirt."

Edward looked rumpled and delicious. He'd changed into a tee-shirt and shorts before they'd all collapsed onto his bed, the adults on their sides with Mackayla between them. Before she nodded off, Edward had whispered, "See, I told you I'd get you in my bed."

His voice was low and sincere. "I have other tee-shirts. Time with this one is irreplaceable."

"Sorry I left you to watch her. When did she wake up?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…maybe forty five minutes ago."

"She's going to want a bottle."

Edward nodded to the nightstand where Bella saw a half empty bottle.

"Thanks for feeding her. I can't believe I didn't wake up when she did."

Between making fish faces at the baby, Edward said, "Mackayla is very diverting."

"I'm glad she is. I'm pretty poor company."

"No," He looked over at Bella, "Watching you two sleep was fun. I had no idea babies were so noisy. She snorts, smacks her lips, her stomach was gurgling, then she startled throwing her hands up in the air—very entertaining. Of course you, Miss Swan, were chatty as usual."

"Are you saying I talk too much?"

"No, I'm saying you talk in your sleep a lot."

"It must have been the crazy day. I'm sure I don't do that all the time."

"I beg to differ."

"When did you ever see me sleep before? Were you been creeping around my apartment?"

"Let's see, the second time was when you fell asleep on the sunroom floor during tummy time. I stopped Emmett from getting his phone and recording you. And this time, you were mostly mad at Alice. And you said something about a cupcake magician."

"If the sunroom was the second time, when was the first?"

"In the hospital."

Remembering her dream, that he had sat in a chair by her bed back in December, she propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him. "In the hospital…you held my hand. I thought it was a dream. Why were you there?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone on Christmas. You were lucid enough to tell them not to call anyone and it made me sad. So I stayed."

"What did I say?"

"You declared your undying love for me. And a desire for bacon. Maybe not in that order."

"You sweet man. You're like my guardian angel." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She moved away.

And he motioned for her to come back for another kiss, this one longer, deeper. He said, looking into her eyes, "No, I'm no angel. I'm an addict. I can't get enough of you."

"Mahmahmahmahmah!"

Bella took Mackayla from his chest and propped her against the pillows so she was sitting up. "Just so you know, I may be a free spirit and all, and I know she's just a baby, but there's no way I'm having sex with her in the bed."

Edward had turned onto his stomach, watching both of them. "No, that's creepy. Where should we put her?"

"She's not a puppy; we can't just put her out in the yard."

"Yes, I know. We could bring her crib up here and set it up in the room next door."

She looked back at his hopeful face. She tried to be stern but not bitchy. "Edward, we've had sex three times, we've been on one sort of date; I think we should maintain some kind of separation in our living arrangements."

"That's fine. Odd days we'll sleep in your bed, even days in mine."

She shook her head. "What's the point in that?"

"Exactly! And my bed is bigger, so we may as well sleep here all the time. Unless you want to try musical beds…there's an idea."

She swatted him harmlessly on the shoulder. "Stop being so silly."

"You know what's silly, woman? When you know exactly what you want, but you wait for the sake of other people who say it's too soon. I already did the getting married because of social obligation and inertia thing. Every minute with you is fresh and fun and exciting."

"Fresh _and_ fun _and_ exciting?"

"Maybe I need some _ors_ in there. Parts of today were very exciting, but not in a good way."

"Agreed."

"I want to put this house up for sale." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So we need to get a move on if we want to break in every room."

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "I think the room Emmett and Rose stay in has already been sufficiently broken in."

"You're not kidding…they twisted an antique brass bed frame. Why do you think I have them stay at the other end of the hall? I don't want to hear them."

"MAHMAHMAHMAH!" Mackayla clapped, delighted with herself.

Edward laughed, which set Mackayla off giggling. He said, "Is she trying to say your name?"

"No," Bella turned onto her stomach, so Mackayla sat above both of them. The baby grabbed a handful of Bella's hair, which she carefully extracted strand by strand. "Dr. Esme, I mean, your mother, said she's just vocalizing. It's too early for her to say words."

She watched Edward tickle Mackayla's tummy and let her pull his hair. She couldn't wait for Mackayla to say her name for real; the question in her mind was what would her daughter call Edward?

* * *

There was cheese, fresh bread and butter in Edward's fridge, so Bella was frying up some grilled cheese sandwiches.

They'd brought the baby swing into the kitchen, and Edward was tapping Mackayla's toes as she swung. He said, "I want a do over."

Bella flipped the sandwiches. "Do-over of what?"

He walked over and put his hands on her hips as she cooked. "I couldn't get your little story from this morning out of my head, thinking of you waiting for me—naked—in my bed. I was so distracted I was going to leave work early, but then the alarm thing happened."

Bella wiggled in his grip. "You mean to say I didn't have to stage that whole thing after all?"

His fingers started wiggling up under her shirt. "Stop tickling me!"

He continued his assault. "Only if you promise a do-over."

Hopping away from him, she laughed, "Okay, okay, I promise one do-over."

He followed her, pulling her back against him. "Tonight?"

Bella turned off the stove and plated the sandwiches. "Tonight sure, but doesn't that take the element of surprise out of the occasion?"

"I'll risk it. So as soon as Mackayla has her bath and bottle, you can just disappear and I'll find you."

She cut the bread into triangles. "That's a lot of planning for something spontaneous. I think you do have OCD."

"There's planning, and then there's building anticipation."

* * *

Bella kissed Mackayla while Edward sat in the rocker giving the baby her bottle. His tee shirt only had a few wet splash marks, a victim of the bath. She smiled at the sight. "So, I'll just, um, go watch TV or something."

He winked at her. "Or something."

As Bella walked up the stairs, she thought how quickly this place had become familiar. It was still too big for her taste, but it wasn't the walls that made a home, it was the people inside. Was it too soon to call the three of them a family?

The bed was still rumpled from their extended nap. She fluffed the pillows and straightened the sheets a little…just for the time being. They'd both taken turns showering earlier, so there was nothing left for her to do but…Edward was right. Thinking about him, thinking about her, was a definite turn on. She took off her green flannel boy pajamas. _I need some grown up pajamas_. She slipped into the bed, the room dark except for the light from the bathroom and the bouncing red light from the baby monitor beside the bed. It waxed and waned according to sound. Edward was talking to Mackayla. _Hey, Princess, time to go to sleep. Mommy is waiting for me. It's grownup time now, so give us a break and sleep a long, long time and I'll get you a puppy. Actually, if you sleep through the night, I'll get you a pony. I'm totally serious, Mack, a white pony, with a long white mane. A pretty, pretty pony for my pretty, pretty girl. I love you little one._

Bella was smiling so hard she could feel the skin on her cheeks pulling. She may not have dreamed of a fairytale wedding or a giant house; but she did dream of someone who loved both her and her baby. And he was on the way up the stairs.

She'd tried draping her limbs in some kind of sexy playmate position, but each one made her feel foolish. She wound up on her side, the sheets and blanket pulled up, allowing just the top of her bare shoulder to peek out. She poked one arm out and tried to fluff her hair a little; pulling her arm back under before Edward opened the door.

"Hmm," she heard him say in a deep voice, "Who's been sleeping in my bed?"

She tried to hold in a giggle, which wound up escaping as a squeak. _Squeaks are not sexy, Bella!_

Bella held still in anticipation, waiting for him to kiss her shoulder or neck. Instead, he flipped up the sheet at the foot of the bed.

She heard, "What's this?" a beat before he grabbed her foot. "Hmm, I wonder how it tastes?"

He kissed the arch of her foot, dragging his tongue up to circle her ankle bone. She felt the blankets roll higher and he reached up and shifted her hips so she lay on her front on the bed. He kissed her calf slowly, swirling his tongue before he moved up her leg. She giggled, as his lips caressed the back of her knee, she couldn't help herself…it tickled.

"You think that's funny, Miss Swan?"

So that's how he wants to play it? "Sorry Mr. Cullen. I was just trying to sleep."

"Did you get lost? Couldn't you find your own bed?"

"I wasn't looking for my own bed."

"That's naughty, Miss Swan. What should I do with you?"

"Whatever you want."

"Good answer, Miss Swan." He flattened his tongue and firmly swiped up the back of her thigh. When he reached the top he resumed the slow, swirling kisses on her cheeks and then-

"Hey, you bit me!" She tried turning herself onto her back, but he held her hips down so that she could only twist to look down at him grinning up at her.

"I've waited months to do that. This," he swatted her ass, "is too delicious to resist."

Edward kissed the spot he'd bitten, but then started alternating little bites with kisses. She heard the swoosh of the blankets as he flipped them completely off the bed. Grabbing her knees he spread them, giving himself room to kneel between them. She felt him lapping up her spine, nibbling on her shoulder blades. She could feel him, hard against her ass. The hairs on his forearm tickled against her thigh as he reached, adjusting himself so his cock was between her legs, catching her center as he moved, but not penetrating. Brushing her hair to the side, he kissed the back of her neck, grabbing her skin lightly between his teeth. She looked over her shoulder and his lips found hers, kissing warm and deep, his tongue meeting hers, stroke upon stroke. Sliding his hands between the bed and her chest; she rubbed her breasts into his hands, feeling both captured and wild. She arched her back so her ass pushed up against him; and he pressed his hands down her front, pulling her hips further off the bed and rubbing faster against her center. She reached back between her legs, trying to direct his cock where she wanted it. Rearing back he lifting her hips higher, and as soon as his tip found her entrance, he bucked her hard against his pelvis, bottoming out only to pull back and rush back in. She clawed the sheets with one hand as the other found her clit and rubbed in frantic, tight circles.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he shouted as his hips pumped faster, his sack slapping her at the end of each stroke.

A scream rose in her mouth as he hit the spot inside her over and over. The moment she realized she could make all the noise she wanted, she let it out and howled, "Edward!" as the waves of her orgasm overwhelmed her. She pressed back against him harder, squeezing until she heard him climax, yelling some primeval sound.

As he lay over her she could feel the pulsing of his cock, slowing to tremors. She smiled, sated, as she enjoyed the sensation of his body surrounding her, inside her body, inside her heart.

She'd had good sex before, but it always seemed like some kind of athletic event, like running down the soccer field to score a goal; a brief thrill. Being with Edward was like the moment Dorothy woke up in Oz, like she'd reached this amazing, Technicolor world she never knew existed. Oz - complete with a flying monkey Aro.

She giggled.

Edward nuzzled her ear. "Not the response I was going for."

She felt his weight lift off her body. "Where are you going?"

"Just flipping you over so I can start round two."

She didn't resist when her turned her over. Why would she? But she asked, "You can't be ready to go again?"

"No," he said as he kissed down her front. "But I will be."

* * *

She couldn't help but smile, her eyes closed, her head back against his chest, the warm water flowing over them, his talented hands caressing her. She realized she was in the shower for the third time in less than twenty four hours. _We're not exactly conserving water. _Her hair was up in a knot on the top of her head and Edward was rubbing shower gel in circles around her breasts from behind her.

"I think they're clean."

"Woman, don't interrupt. I pride myself on thoroughness."

She giggled again, for the hundredth time that night. _What are you, a teenager? _

A loud wail came from the baby monitor. They both heard it at the same time.

Edward washed his hands off under the shower head. "I'll get her. You finish rinsing." He kissed her neck and stepped out, quickly toweling off. She watched as he pulled on boxers and sleep pants and went downstairs.

She finished in a few seconds and was drying off when she heard his voice yelling from the monitor, "Bella, get down here, she's burning up."

Pulling on her discarded pajamas, she flew down the stairs.

Edward held Mackayla against his chest. She was red and screaming. Bella put her hand on her daughter's forehead. _So hot! _She went straight to the first aid kit and pulled out the thermometer. She ran it over the baby's clammy forehead.

"That can't be right, let me do it again."

She slid the instrument over Mackayla's head again, carefully holding and releasing the button as instructed. It read a tenth of a point higher. "Oh my God, she's 104.1!"

Edward picked up the car seat in his free hand, and shouted. "Let's go!"

Running behind him, Bella grabbed the packed diaper bag. Edward stopped at the key box , and strapped Mackayla into her car seat. Edward opened the back door of the SUV Bella had seen the day she moved in, and she was surprised to see a car seat base already installed. Bella hopped in the back next to the baby as Edward jumped behind the wheel, backing out before the garage door was fully opened. As he sped down the streets, Bella tried to soothe Mackayla with her bottle, her pacifier, her stuffed swan, but the baby was too miserable. How could she have missed the signs? Mackayla had been a bit crankier before, but she'd chalked that up to the insane day, all the overstimulation. What kind of mother was she; shouldn't she have known her baby was so sick? The two of them, upstairs playing house while her daughter was so ill. Bella felt sick to her stomach.

The car came to a stop and Bella looked out. They were at a house, not the hospital. As Edward opened her door she asked, "I thought we were going to the hospital, where are we?"

"My parent's."

Edward ran ahead to the front door, pounding a few times before he got out a key and unlocked it. Bella followed with the baby as he walked in, holding the door for them.

Esme was coming down the stairs, dressed in a plaid robe. It must have been the doctor gene, because she didn't ask about them appearing at her door in their pajamas in the middle of the night, or why they were together. She zeroed in on Mackayla and said, "What are the symptoms?"

"She's she's…" Bella was too overwhelmed to speak.

Edward jumped in. "She was fine when I put her down at ten, she woke up half an hour ago screaming with a 104.1 temp."

Esme unstrapped the baby from her seat. "The kitchen has better light." She carried Mackayla briskly down the hall, Edward and Bella following.

Mackayla was undressed on the kitchen table, Esme peering into her mouth, feeling her neck, then her abdomen. "Get my bag."

Edward returned with a bright orange doctor's bag. Esme pulled out a lighted scope, looking again into the baby's mouth. She then examined between the baby's toes, her groin and her armpits.

"How long has she had the diaper rash?"

"She's had a bit since Monday. Mrs. Gordon said she was a little off, but it didn't seem worse until tonight."

Esme nodded her head. "That makes sense. The Churchill twins are there mornings; they came in Tuesday with coxsackie virus. It's quite contagious. It's also called foot and mouth disease, because usually rash presents in the mouth between the toes and in the diaper area. Let's give her a little Motrin for the fever and keep her quiet and cool. Let her sleep in just her diaper."

Bella stood, shaken, as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I didn't notice-"

Refastening Mackayla's diaper, Esme lifted the crying baby and handed her to Bella. "At this age these things come on quickly, even just a few hours. She'll be fine. Let me check the dosage and we'll start getting this fever down."

Carlisle appeared at the kitchen door, his hair rumpled, blinking at the light. "Can I help, Es?"

"Yes," she said as she measured the medication with a dropper. "Get your son a shirt."

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay, those I asked said they'd rather wait a bit longer and get a lemon instead of getting a lemonless chapter sooner.**

**Thanks for the reviews, we blew past 1,500!**

**Technical stuff: Every state has it's own gun laws...in NJ you must have a firearms ID card to use a firearm outside of a range, which was why Emmett took the gun back from Bella, he has one but he wasn't sure about Bella. **

**The alarm was triggered externally by the company. A normal home alarm would have said specifically what door/window had been breached.**

**Independence Day is celebrated on the Fourth of July, commemorating the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The Bill of Rights was added some years later, including the second amendment, the right to 'Bear Arms'**** hence the chapter title.**

**Last but not least, many thanks to Miss Winkles and her magic highlighter and red pen. You make me better BB!**


	33. Chapter 33 Happy Birthday Mackayla

**Happy Birthday Mackayla!**

**As you may remember, Mackayla made her entrance into the world on St. Patrick's Day, so I had to post something!**

**Anyone wonder what happened in those 45 minutes Bella slept? 99 % Sugar, 1% plot**

* * *

Edward sat propped against the pillows, poking at his schedule on his iPhone. He was able to move all his calls and meetings to next week. He needed the next few days off to recuperate. He couldn't sleep; the adrenaline was still running through his veins. The drive home had been the worst of his life, imagining every horrible thing he might find when he got there. In a very short time, Bella and Mackayla had become his world; more important to him than Tanya had ever been. He was saddened when Tanya and her baby died, but this thing with Bella? If something happened to Bella or Mackayla, he didn't know how he would live.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he looked over at his two girls. Bella's hair spread like dark seaweed over the pillow, her one hand tucked sweetly under her cheek, the other resting on Mack's leg. Mackayla's dark curls were a little more under control, but only because they were still short. He could picture her as a toddler, with those long dark curls tied in a blue ribbon, her face, a miniature of Bella's, smiling up at him. He needed to take a picture of this moment. He snapped a few angles with his phone, when he realized he was being watched.

"Hey, you're awake."

A gummy smile greeted him, dark eyes following his movements. Mackayla reached an arm and a leg out, and was rocking her body.

"Are you trying to turn over? Let me help you little turtle." He turned her onto her stomach, which seemed to please her. She flayed her arms and legs.

"Are those your Pilate's moves?" He moved down the bed so his face was level with hers. Mackayla reached for his wiggling eyebrows, and this time, caught one.

"Aw uh, you've got quite a grip there. Can I please have my eyebrow back?" He extracted himself from her tiny fist.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"I know that sound. I think it means you're hungry. Let's go see if we can find a bottle." He glanced at Bella. Still out. How hard could it be to fill a bottle?

"Come on Mack, did you ever fly? Let's go." He lifted her up from the bed, holding her in a superman position, making her fly ahead of him. "Vroom, vroom, look out for Mackayla, flying ace!" Out the door, down the hall, down the…no, no flying down the stairs. Edward put the baby against his shoulder and held her firmly with his left hand, holding onto the banister with his right. He walked the stairs he usually jogged down, one step at a time, until they were on the first floor. "Our flight will now resume. Prepare for takeoff. Vroom, vroom, vroom." Mackayla flew through the kitchen, past the laundry, into the apartment. Edward opened door after door in the little kitchen. On the third (and last) cabinet, he found clean bottles, nipples and rings.

Mackayla remembered she was hungry, "heh, heh, heh."

"Coming right up, Chef Edward's special, one super duper bottle for Miss Mack…hey, I remember another Mack song. After your bottle I'll teach you 'Miss Mary Mack'."

Keeping his grip on the squirming baby was harder than he thought it would be. She was past waving her arms and legs; full body wiggles and head tosses made him afraid he would drop her as her tried to pull back the can tab with one hand. The baby spotted her bottle being prepared, and became more excited, almost knocking it out of his hand before he got the nipple screwed on.

"mahmahmahMAH"

He knew he was supposed to heat the formula, but thought he remembered something about not heating bottles in the microwave, and Mackayla's sounds were increasing in volume and frequency.

"What the hell, here." He gave her the bottle, which she grabbed with the desperation of a college student on the last day of finals. It amused him, the way she acted as if this were her first and last bottle ever.

The sofa in Bella's living room was…questionable. He was not a fan of furniture that had spent a significant time in a dorm room. He was sure Bella was clean, but some of her room mates' friends…not so much. He cradled Mackayla in one arm, holding the end of the bottle under his chin, and made his way to the sunroom.

Settling into the wide floral armchair, he put his feet up on the ottoman. Mackayla had both hands on the bottle. She looked up at him and smiled at him for an instant, her milky grin surrounding the nipple, before she got back to the business of drinking. He looked out the window at the lawn and the carefully planted shrubbery. He pictured her on the grass, kicking a tiny soccer ball to him. Maybe not this lawn. He wanted a house on a street that was more neighborly. He'd never seen a kid riding a bike on his street; he'd only met one of his neighbors. Each of these houses was like its' own, self important fortress. It was fine in those weeks after Tanya died, when he didn't want to talk to anyone, when he just wanted to retreat into himself. If not for his pushy brother and Rose intervening, making him eat, sleep, work out, and otherwise stay human, he might have drunk himself to death. Then one day, he caught a fainting pregnant girl, and his life began again.

The sucking noises had stopped. Mackayla was smiling around the nipple again, but this time formula was running out the corner of her mouth. He took the bottle from her; realizing he had nothing else to wipe her with, he grabbed the edge of his tee-shirt and wiped her face. Apparently this was amusing, because she laughed with a full body chuckle. He knew the drill; she needed to be burped, so back on his shoulder she went. He tapped her back, then remembered that Bella was much firmer. He gave Mackayla a few good thumps as he walked around the room, until an enormous belch came from the little girl.

"Uncle Emmett would be so proud. Well done."

He considered her diaper. It had been a few hours. Raising her over his head, he sniffed. Nothing foul, it was probably just wet. If he changed her now, he'd get credit for doing the deed without getting involved in anything really gross. Mackayla flew back to her room, with a loop around the kitchen, onto the changing table.

Guys in the movies made this such a big deal. If you had a little common sense, big part of the diaper in the back, small part in the front, tight enough not to slip off but not too tight. There, perfect. Did people still use baby powder? He didn't see any, and the diaper was all closed up. Dirty diaper went in the holder thingie, Mackayla went in the crib while he went to wash his hands.

Bella's bathroom was a treasury of sensory delights. The hand soap was some kind of lemongrass liquid. He sniffed the jar of white almond body butter. He imagined rubbing it into her skin, in long, slow strokes up and down her back. He spotted the bottle of shampoo in the shower. Maybe he should bring all her potions and lotions up to his shower. That would send a clear message. He thought better of it; maybe asking her about it was the way to go. He put down the jar and went to take a whiff of the shampoo when someone reminded him he wasn't alone.

"Mahmahmah AHHH."

Back to the crib, Mackayla's arms were straight up, her little fingers wriggling towards him. "Let's go Baby girl, let's see if your beautiful mommy is awake yet."

A few kisses were required, one for each cheek, for her nose, for her forehead, a loud raspberry on her neck. The high pitched laugh meant she needed another on the other side. The flight of Mackayla ended when Edward realized her couldn't hold her in that position and carry the bottle. He tucked her against his body, her tiny fingers gripping the collar of his shirt, forcing it into her mouth. He felt a swell of love for this little person. How could anyone give this up? That jerk of an ex-boyfriend that Bella described—was there any way he could come back to make a claim on Mack? Another topic to discuss with Riley. There must be some legal way to terminate parental rights. Edward needed to make sure no one would ever try to take his girls from him.

In the bedroom, Bella was still sleeping, stretched across her side of the bed. He watched from the doorway for a moment, hoping she would agree to sleep here every night. His shoulder was wet from some spit up, the bottom of his shirt where he wiped the formula, and now the place where she'd gummed his neck was damp. Opening a drawer he pulled out a clean tee, but then debated what to do with the baby. Placing her on her back next to Bella, he whipped off his shirt and in the same breath pulled on the clean, dry one. Edward let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mackayla exactly where he left her. For some reason he'd pictured her managing to roll off the bed in the moment it took to change his shirt, and he'd have to explain to Bella how he broke her baby.

Climbing back onto the bed, he fluffed his pillow and lay on his back. He made a seat by lifting his knees, bringing Mackayla to sit against them. One little fist wrapped around each of his thumbs. Is this what they mean by wrapped around your finger? He tried to remember the song from his childhood, and the clapping game that went with it. Putting Mackayla's fists together, he improvised.

_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack_

_All dressed in Black, Black, Black_

_With silver Buttons, Buttons, Buttons,_

_All down her Back, Back, Back_

_She asked her Mother, Mother, Mother_

What did she ask her mother for? He couldn't remember, and Mack didn't seem to care. She giggled at every movement, laughing as she clapped. Three more rounds was enough for Edward, but Mackayla wanted more. Five more rounds and Edward tried to stop, but she squealed, demanding more. _How is Bella sleeping through this?_

Switching her position, so she was on his chest, Mackayla started saying, "Mahmahmahmah."

"Hey Little one, how about trying DaDaDa?"

"Mahmahmah"

"No, say DaDaDa."

"MamamamamamamaMA."

"Shssh silly girl, mommy's sleeping."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Looks like Mommy is finally waking up.

Propping her head up with one hand, Bella said, "I am not responsible for baby drool on your tee-shirt."


	34. Chapter 28 Declarations

_**slight revision made on April 2. Apparently doing final edits on 4 hours of sleep is a bad idea. For those who didn't read the first time, there was a temperature typo**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Mackayla was undressed on the kitchen table, Esme peering into her mouth, feeling her neck, then her abdomen. "Get my bag."_

_Edward returned with a bright orange doctor's bag. Esme pulled out a lighted scope, looking again into the baby's mouth. She then examined between the baby's toes, her groin and her armpits._

"_How long has she had the diaper rash?"_

"_She's had a bit since Monday. Mrs. Gordon said she was a little off, but it didn't seem worse until tonight."_

_Esme nodded her head. "That makes sense. The Churchill twins are there mornings; they came in Tuesday with coxsackie virus. It's quite contagious. It's also called foot and mouth disease because usually rash presents in the mouth between the toes and in the diaper area. Let's give her a little Motrin for the fever and keep her quiet and cool. Let her sleep in just her diaper."_

_Bella stood, shaken, as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I didn't notice-"_

_Refastening Mackayla's diaper, Esme lifted the crying baby and handed her to Bella. "At this age these things come on quickly, even just a few hours. She'll be fine. Let me check the dosage and we'll start getting this fever down."_

_Carlisle appeared at the kitchen door, his hair rumpled, blinking at the light. "Can I help, Es?"_

"_Yes," she said as she measured the medication with a dropper. "Get your son a shirt."_

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 28 Declarations**

"I want Mackayla to stay for at least an hour or two, just to make sure her fever goes down. Where can she sleep?" Esme looked like she was trying to remember something as she tapped her head. "I know. A sales rep gave me a portable playpen a few years ago. It's in the back of the mud room closet. They set up in no time. Let me go find it."

Bella thought Esme was remarkably peppy for someone who'd been woken in the middle of the night.

Carlisle looked at his half dressed son appraisingly. "I think there're some clean shirts in the laundry room."

"That would be great, thanks, Dad."

Carlisle didn't move. "Come with me."

Edward looked confused, but followed Carlisle to the room just off the kitchen. From where she sat, Bella could still hear the dryer door open and close, then Carlisle said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She heard Edward's voice reply, "I'm really sorry we woke you up, I just panicked when Mackayla was so hot—"

"No, not that." Carlisle said quietly. "Is Mackayla your child?"

Imagining Edward's response to his father's question, she pictured him running his hand back through his hair; still damp at the back from the interrupted shower. He said, "No, why would you…" She pictured him in his sleep pants and the soccer sandals he'd slipped on before driving to his parent's house. She was still wearing her pajamas too. To anyone seeing them, they looked like anxious new parents with a sick infant. He fumbled through an answer, "She's not, though I wish she was…I need to- Bella and I need to talk to you and Mom."

She wasn't expecting his declaration, that he wished Mackayla was his daughter. How sweet that would have been, having this loving man beside her for her pregnancy, instead of the lonely moments of fear and hours spent questioning her decision to raise her daughter alone. No point wasting time trying to change the past. He was with her now; the question was how were his parents going to accept her and Mackayla?

Esme opened the play pen box in the den off the kitchen; Carlisle helped set it up. Edward took one of the blankets out of the diaper bag handing it to Bella who held a sleepy Mackayla in her arms.

Esme whispered, "Put her in here."

The tea kettle started hissing on the stove. Esme grabbed it before it broke into a full-fledged whistle, pouring the boiling water into a teapot.

Bella and Edward sat in silence with their mugs at the kitchen table as Esme fussed with some milk, spoons and a plate of cookies, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. Carlisle was a little more somber as Esme took the chair next to her husband and poured the tea.

Looking at Edward and her husband, Esme said, "I already told Bella that the high temp is the scariest part of this virus in infants; she'll be a little irritable over the next few days. Keep her quiet and she should be back to her smiley self soon."

Edward sighed, reaching for Bella's hand. "That's good news. Thanks, Mom."

Bella looked up from her tea. "Yes, thanks so much, Dr. Esme-"

"I think you can call me Esme; or would Mom be more appropriate? Son, Bella is your…" Esme looked at the two of them, waiting for someone to fill in the blank.

Edward glanced nervously between his parents. "Bella is living in my house. In the apartment."

Carlisle's eyebrows went into his hairline.

Esme snorted. "Soooo… you're an exceptionally caring landlord?"

Clearing his throat, Carlisle said. "How long has this been going on?"

Putting his head in his hand, Edward turned towards Bella. "Has it only been since Monday? I feel like I've lived a lifetime since then."

Lifting their joined hands, Bella said to Edward, "I don't think your father meant how long I've been in the apartment."

"The whole story, please." Carlisle turned to Esme. "In case you didn't know, Mackayla is not Edward's child."

Esme nodded slowly with a little smile.

Bella was concerned. Carlisle had asked Edward straight out and it must have been a question in Esme's mind as well otherwise she would have said she knew he wasn't, wouldn't she? _This cycle of adrenaline rush, sleep, sex, adrenaline rush is messing with my brain._ Bella wondered if the reason Esme was so nice to her had something to do with her suspecting Edward was Mackayla's father? Again she thought how perfect it would have been if Edward had been Mackayla's daddy.

Carlisle looked back at Edward. "Were you together while you were still married to Tanya?"

_Oh yeah, that. Maybe perfect was not the right word. Cheating on your spouse is never a good thing. _

"What? No." Edward shook his head. "I would never…I didn't meet Bella until after Tanya's accident."

"You have to know that's what people are going to think. You never mentioned your relationship to us, and now you're living together. People will assume since you've kept the whole thing secret that there's more to it." Carlisle looked to Bella. "I mean no offense, I like you. I even nominated you for employee of the month. I'm just saying what people will be thinking."

"No, we did nothing wrong," Edward said, sitting up. "Let me explain. I liked Bella from the day I caught her, remember, when she fainted in the office on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh I remember that Christmas Eve," Esme said her voice grave. "A mother never forgets a day like that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward continued. "Sorry about that, but I felt such a sense of connection to her. I tried to tell her. I showed up at her apartment with that gift basket Sherri put together for me, with the toy swan. I was going to ask her out, but I walked into a little party. They were celebrating Ben's engagement to Bella's roommate Angela, but I thought they were celebrating Jasper and Bella's engagement." He nodded at Bella. "Neither of you were wearing rings, which would have been helpful."

"Her ring was being sized!" Bella protested.

Edward continued. "After she started working on the patient file project, we met and talked a number of times, me thinking Jasper was the worst fiancé ever, and that he didn't deserve you at all." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I arranged for Jasper's promotion. My plan was to send him away so I didn't have to see either of them on a regular basis. I didn't know what else to do, I was growing more attracted to her but I wouldn't try to break up someone else's relationship, especially when there was a baby involved. Then Bella and I talked—"

Shaking his head, Carlisle said, "What a good idea."

"As I was saying, we talked and, um, realized that we were both single, and both attracted to each other. And, since I caused Bella to lose her roommate Alice, who turns out to be Jasper's real fiancé, I felt I had to offer my place—"

"But I got my own apartment—"

"But the guy renting it was a pervert—"

"So Edward gave us a place to stay—"

"But I didn't want to tell you, Dad. Aro is still having me followed. I know you still golf with him."

Carlisle sat back. "Edward, I'm disappointed. I never would have shared your secret."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to make you lie if he asked you a question directly. Emmett and I—"

"Emmett knows?" Esme said, "What about Rose?"

"Rose too. They've been taking turns with me, staying at the house with Bella. In case Aro tries something."

Carlisle said, "This lawsuit nonsense is ridiculous. I've known Aro for decades; he said the lawyer for the insurance company insisted on a full investigation and the lawsuit. I don't think—"

Esme interrupted. "Carlisle, I think you're blinded by loyalty to him. He's changed since Tanya's death. You know how he doted on her. It wasn't the average father-daughter relationship."

Nodding his head, Carlisle said, "That is true. If I was involved in every aspect of your and Emmett's lives like Aro was with Tanya, you would have moved to the other side of the country. I'll try talking to him again."

Esme put down her mug. "Now, don't tell him anything about Bella and Mackayla living with Edward."

Twisting his head in slow motion, Carlisle faced Esme. "My love, I'm not a complete moron."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot." Esme twirled her finger in the air. "You're just a good man, and I know we disagree on this, but Aro is not."

Rising from the table, Carlisle said, "After thirty years of marriage you learn a few things. One of the most important is that your wife is nearly always right." He kissed Esme on the cheek. "Looks like everything is under control here. I'm going back to bed. Edward, Bella, goodnight."

With narrowed eyes, Esme said, "When wasn't I right?"

"The kale casserole?"

"Okay, that's one." Esme shooed him off with both hands. "I'll be up soon."

Bella said, "I'm truly sorry we got you up, um, Esme. I should have tried to reduce her fever on my own."

Putting a hand over Bella's, Esme said, "I'm used to it. I see it all the time. Being a first time parent is scary. You should have seen Carlisle when we brought Edward home. He worried if he was eating enough, if he was sleeping enough, if he was breathing. You'd think two doctors would be more confident than the average parent, but you still worry. Sometime I think it's worse. I know so many bizarre possibilities; it can be hard not to over diagnose your child."

Confused, Bella looked at Edward and Esme. "I thought Emmett was older."

Nodding her head Esme said, "He is. His father was my first husband. He died when Emmett was four."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Bella said, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't—"

"Don't concern yourself. The only reason I was a widow was because the divorce was still in the courts. He was fighting the pre-nup agreement. Since we'd been married five years he felt he was due some money; since he hit me, the domestic violence clause stated he got nothing. He was relieving himself in an alley behind his favorite bar, drunk as he usually was those days. He must have tripped and hit his head. He wasn't found till the next morning."

Wide eyed, Edward said, "I've never heard that version."

Looking into her tea, Esme went on. "He was Emmett's father. In the past I cleaned it up for you boys, but you're old enough to know the truth. My point is, sometimes you have a child with someone who's not a great parent, or even a very nice person. Good people are sometimes blinded to other's intentions because they can't image the evil people will do. Carlisle is a wonderful father to his sons, the one he shares DNA with and the one he doesn't."

They all sat, lost in their thoughts. Bella wondered who that speech was for; her or Edward? Probably both. The family Cullen was a little more complicated than she thought. She was glad Esme was clearly on their side.

Esme gave her little Mona Lisa smile again. "Now I have to tell you a real secret. Doctors are not supposed to have favorites, but we all do. Mackayla has always been one of mine. Now I have a good excuse for giving her special treatment. I bought half a cow worth of porterhouse steaks. I'll just tell Rose and Emmett that we're going to grill them at your house tonight."

Edward looked confused. "Huh?"

His mother tapped the table with one finger. "You can't take Mackayla out so we'll come to you. Simple. And you don't have to cook, Bella, I ordered sides from Wegman's. We're all set. If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, sure, of course."

Esme nodded. "Let me go check on Mackayla."

Bella went to follow Esme but Edward held her back, whispering, "Is that really all right with you? We don't have to be railroaded like this."

She whispered back, "Why would I mind Dr. Esme making a house call, and bringing food?"

He chuckled under his breath. "You're not getting Doctor Esme, you're getting Grandma by proxy Esme. If you think Rose and Emmett are bad—"

"Rose and Emmett are fine. You just want all the baby lovin'"

"What's wrong with that?" He started kissing her neck. "I want all the lovin'"

Bella elbowed him in the ribs. He stopped as Esme returned to the kitchen.

"She's down to 101.5 already. She's still asleep. If you want to stay here I can bring you some blankets, or you can go up to Edward's old room."

"We'll stay in the room with her if you don't mind," said Bella. "I don't want to take a chance moving her and waking her up."

Esme hugged Bella. "I don't mind at all. Stay as long as you like. I'll be going into the office for sick visits at 8:30, so if I don't see you then I'll see in the afternoon."

Esme released Bella and hugged Edward. "How's four o'clock?"

"Sure, Mom."

Esme left to get a few hours of sleep. Bella went to check Mackayla, finding her sleeping deeply. Edward took apart the pile of blankets and made up the chaise for the two of them. He lay down and patted the space in front of him. Bella kissed her fingertips and placed them lightly on Mackayla's head, not wanting to disturb her, and then climbed in next to him. They both lay on their sides, facing the baby.

Quietly, Edward said, "You have no idea what you've done. You've invited the vampire into our house."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know in those old vampire movies, they can't come in unless they're invited…my mother is going to give Alice a run for her money when it comes to over involved in our lives."

"That's crazy!" Bella whispered, "I know your mother, she's a wonderful doctor. Why do you say that?"

"You don't know what she was like when Rosalie was pregnant. She always wanted more kids. She's a pediatrician; loving kids is part of the job requirement. When Rose miscarried the babies we were all upset, but she was crushed. Next to Rose I think she took it the hardest."

"Mackayla has one normal grandma who is thousands of miles away, and one whack job of a grandmother that I hope is thousands of miles away, having Esme in her life as a grandma is a blessing."

"Remember you said that."

"I'm just happy Mackayla is alright. Do you think we overreacted?"

"No." He kissed the back of her head.

Bella snuggled back against his chest, his arms securing her body to him. Funny how your priorities shift. If they'd talked about meeting his parents and outing themselves as a couple, Bella would have been crazy with nerves. Now, there they were, bedding down together without a thought about what it looked like beyond what was best for the baby.

* * *

.

"Heh heh heh."

Bella blinked the sleep from her eyes. Another morning waking in a new room—this week had to be a record. She would have loved to stay in this warm cocoon but instead she lifted Edward's arm off her hip and flipped the blanket back.

Mackayla was in a pink onesie although Bella had put her down in just her blanket. She suspected Grandma by proxy had been at work. Lifting the baby, Bella kissed her forehead. It was still warmer than normal, but nothing like last night. She last saw the diaper bag next to the crib, but it wasn't there, so she looked in the kitchen. On the table was the diaper bag, a box of premixed formula, a note, and a white bakery bag folded at the top. Holding Mackayla over her shoulder, she read;

6:00 am - Gave Mackayla a second dose of ibuprofen. Temp 100.6

She took four ounces formula. One wet diaper. If she wants the bottle beyond normal feeding, alternate with a few ounces of water to keep her hydrated. Give her another dose of ibuprofen at 10:00 am. Any issues call the office. Bagels are on the table; butter, cream cheese and lox in the fridge.

It was signed with a smiley face and 'Mom.'

It was easy to make up a bottle with the canned formula. She sat as Mackayla drank, able to relax now that the baby was doing better, and looked at the kitchen. It was large by normal standards, but only half the size of Edward's. The warm cherry cabinets and speckled brown granite counter tops made the room homey. A heaping bowl of fruit sat on top of the island, definitely a better choice than the bagel, but…she snuck a sniff from inside the bag...they smelled so good.

Edward appeared, stretching his arms behind his back, revealing his defined abs as the tee-shirt rode up his body. She was allowed to ogle. His hair was completely crazy and his grin when he caught sight of Bella and Mackayla was irresistible.

"There are my girls." He strode over, bending to kiss Bella then Mackayla on the forehead. "How is she?"

At the sound of Edward's voice, Mackayla started waving her hand as if she was swimming, but didn't stop drinking. He put his finger against her hand and she grabbed it.

"Good. Your mom fed her and gave her meds this morning." Bella waved at the bag. "And brought us bagels."

"Sweet. This day is just getting better and better." He removed his finger from Mackayla's grasp and put her hand on the bottle. "I'll make coffee."

Checking his phone while the coffee brewed, Edward told Bella, "My mom sent me pictures." He snorted. "Who did you say fed Mackayla? Take a look."

The first picture was Carlisle holding Mackayla in her receiving blanket, giving her a bottle. He looked sleepy, but the grin on his face was all Edward. Bella said, "I think we have a Grandpa by proxy here."

The second photo was the two of them curled up on the couch, sleeping with soft smiles on their faces, Bella's head on Edward's one arm, his other arm around her hips.

Bella smiled. "I should feel embarrassed, but I don't."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, you look like an angel. I look like I stuck my finger in an outlet."

"You look adorable. I meant about the fact that we're sleeping together on your parent's couch."

"I'm sure they've caught Rose and Em doing more than sleep together." The coffee maker finished and Edward poured two big mugs. "Now this IS embarrassing; I have no idea how you take your coffee."

"Light, no sugar. Just for the record, how do you take yours?"

"Light and sweet. Just like you."

"So corny."

"No, no corn, just half and half and sugar." He took a drink from his mug before putting it on the table next to Bella's. "Do you want me to burp her so you can have you coffee?"

"How about you slice me a bagel? I'm ready to tear through the bag with my teeth."

Edward fixed her bagel after they debated the merits of poppy seed versus sesame seed versus onion. She watched him slather on more cream cheese than she would have, adding a pile of lox. She remembered Alice's earlier words, questioning how they would be without the drama, over a cup of coffee in the morning. _Just fine, Miss Brandon, we're just fine_.

* * *

Packing up Mackayla's things, Bella saw that the portable crib had the name of an antibiotic and a drug company stenciled across the end. "What's this?"

"Drug reps. Between both my parents growing up we had beach towels, baseballs, Frisbee's, backpacks, almost everything you can put a name on. Once some anti foot fungal drug rep sent out socks for a promo."

"So for Viagra they sent out boxers?"

"You know I don't need any of that." He hugged her from behind, wiggling his hips.

"Hey!" She waved towards Mackayla strapped into her car seat. "Our daughter is watch—I mean, Mackayla is watch—"

He swept her around until she was facing him, stopping her words with his lips. After they'd kissed each other breathless, he put his forehead to hers. "There's nothing I'd like better than for her to be my daughter. When my mother asked what you are to me I wanted to tell her, but I thought I should tell you first."

Looking through her eyelashes, she spoke quietly, "What am I to you?"

"Everything."

* * *

Walking out to the car, Bella laughed. "This is a first. I've never done a duel walk of shame before."

"Hey, she's only in her underwear." He held up the car-seat and Mackayla. "That makes it a trio."

"No," Bella answered. "Babies can get away with being in their underwear all day, and she's not walking yet. She can't even do the crawl of shame."

In their haste the night before, they hadn't even locked the car doors. The car was half in the July sun; the interior piping hot. Edward pulled both side doors open and tossed Bella the keys. "Start her up so it cools off. I'll keep Mack in the shade."

He stepped back into the shadow of the overhang while Bella got behind the wheel and started the car. In a minute, cool air was blowing out of the vents. While she waited, she looked at the house, a Tudor style with a slate roof and window boxes dripping with red geraniums. Everything was well kept, with an air of affluence, but it didn't have the 'Look at Me' opulence of Edward's house. It looked like a home.

"That should do it." Edward stepped forward, and secured Mackayla's car seat. "I'll sit back her with her, you've been hogging her all morning." He buckled himself in before she had a chance to protest.

"I don't remember how to get to your—"

"The screen in the center. Press navigation, then previous destination, then there, the third one down." He leaned forward in his seat giving her directions. Bella pressed the buttons and a smooth voice started giving her directions. There was a large area in front of the garage which she turned around in easily. She had to admit to herself that the tan leather seats were much more comfortable than Elvis's, and the ride was smooth and practically noiseless. She saw the familiar emblem on the steering wheel- Mercedes. She was driving a Mercedes SUV courtesy of the sneaky man in the back seat. She was a cop's daughter; she knew when she was being taken for a ride, even if she was the one driving.

"Edward, why exactly did this car have a car seat base in it?"

She could see his face in the rearview mirror as he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. She had to look where she was going: she would have liked to see his expression as he spun his yarn.

"Obviously the car seat wouldn't fit in my other car, and I told you I would get a base for Mackayla's car seat."

"So, you already had this car?"

Silence.

"Edward, did you buy this car for me? Is that why I'm driving?"

"No, I bought it for Mackayla. Whoever is driving Mackayla can use this car."

"What's wrong with Elvis?"

"Nothing that thirteen-way airbags, xenon headlights, all wheel drive, a rearview camera and advanced technology brakes can't fix."

A large part of her wanted to yell at him for buying something so lavish for her, but the more logical part of her brain admitted that this very expensive vehicle was far safer than poor Elvis would ever be.

"You're not mad, are you?"

She couldn't really blame Edward for interpreting her silence as anger. She had to accept that he could afford these things she'd never dreamed of, and be gracious about it.

"No, just surprised. It drives really nicely. It's beautiful."

At this, Edward unleashed an entire brochure's worth of technical features and options.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Bella stood in front of her closet.

Edward lay with his arms crossed behind his head, his feet off the end of her little bed. "Wear whatever you want. They invited themselves, don't you fuss. That's exactly what I didn't want."

Glancing over her shoulder, she asked. "What _do_ you want?" Seeing him so relaxed, sprawled in her bed did something to her. She saw no sense in playing coy; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He moved to his side, indicating with his eyes for her to join him. She tucked herself under his arm on the narrow bed, facing him. "I still feel like I'm going to fall off."

Grabbing her leg he pulled her knee over his hips. "Much better."

Twining her bare leg with his she pulled her body closer, kissing the underside of his jaw. "I still don't know what to wear."

"Did I forget to mention my parents are weekend nudists? And holidays too. Since this is the Fourth of July…" He stopped talking and ran his hand under her shirt then down her shorts, cupping her cheeks. "I think we should comply with their dress code."

"So gracious of you, sweetie. We can have nudist day some time when your parents aren't expected in…" she looked at her clock, "an hour."

"Let's practice for the next forty-five minutes." He pushed his hips into her shamelessly, his cotton shorts doing little to conceal his state of readiness.

Rolling him to his back she straddled his pelvis, pushing her center against him and pulling her tank top over her head. "Hurry, Mackayla might wake up."

His hands were fast, pushing up the cups of her bra, his whole mouth over her breast, the flat of his tongue rolling against her nipple. She reached behind her to unhook the garment when they both heard it; the groan of a garage door opening.

Pulling the cups of her bra back into place, Bella whispered harshly, "This cannot be your parents an hour early!"

Nodding his head Edward handed her the tank top. "You released the Kraken. I warned you."

* * *

.

Bella led Esme into Mackayla's room. The older woman looked at the baby clinically, touching her forehead, running her hand down her arm and back. She walked out into the living room. "Last time you took her temp it was?"

"99.8."

"Very good. The sores in her mouth might still bother her. Has she ever had an ice pop? Do you have a frozen banana?"

Bella felt completely inadequate, why hadn't she thought of those things? "She's never had a pop or a banana."

"Even cold formula can help. Just put some in the refrigerator." Esme looked around the apartment. "Are you redoing one of the rooms upstairs for Mackayla? This is alright for now, but don't you want her closer to you?"

"My bedroom is right through there."

Esme leaned her head to one side, crossing her arms. "Isn't it a little tight for you and Edward on that twin bed? Bella, I know you and Edward are…together, even if you don't want to label it. The room across from Edward's would be perfect for a nursery, it's a pretty light blue and has great light—"

"Mom? Bella? Are you in here?" Rosalie was wearing flat sandals, not her usual loud heels. "How's Mackayla?"

"Napping." Esme took over the conversation. "All vitals are in the normative range; she'll be fine. I was just telling Bella that the guest room right across from Edward's room is perfect for a nursery"

Rose put one perfectly manicured finger to her chin. "That room's nice, but wouldn't you want something closer to the master bedroom? Why wouldn't you sleep there?"

Feeling embarrassed, Bella answered, "I've never seen the master suite."

"Oh, but you must! I'll show you later," said Rosalie with a gleam in her eye.

"Why not go now?" said Esme. "I can stay here and watch Mackayla while I catch up on my reading." She pulled a tablet computer out of her handbag. "I get the Journal of Pediatrics on this."

Rose was practically hopping. "Let's go!"

"You don't think Edward will mind?"

"I don't think Edward has been in there in months. Olga cleans, that's it. I think Edward dreads the room. He won't care."

* * *

They walked to the far end of the first floor, past more rooms Bella hadn't seen, and more to the point, couldn't imagine their use. A set of double doors were painted with elaborate Rococo angels trumpeting at each other. The pennant that hung from each angel's trumpet was adorned with a golden 'T' on the left door and an 'E' on the right, both topped with tiny crowns. The lever door handles were gold. Before Bella touched them, she looked up at Rose, who answered, "Yes, they're real gold plated."

Beyond the doors was not the bedroom, but a foyer with an embroidered settee and another set of stairs with gold accented rails and another lushly embroidered carpet covering the steps and leading up.

Climbing silently, Bella felt intimidated by the dead woman's audacity. Even if she had the money, she'd never have spent the fortune this woman had on decorating her bedroom. It was as if she thought she was royalty.

"Anything you want to know about, just ask." Rose stood a step behind Bella. "Tanya told me ad nauseum about every little detail."

The chamber before the bedroom had two full sized sofas, a small bar and a coffee table.

"The walls are faux finished; note the ceiling. Bella looked up; a mural had been painted above her head depicting a woman with long red blonde hair in a toga, driving a troika with three white horses. "She said that was in homage to her Russian heritage. And yes, the driver is Tanya."

Another set of angel-free double doors led to another hall, with doors on either side and straight ahead. Rose pointed. "Tanya's dressing room, Edward's dressing room, each with their own bathrooms, straight ahead the main attraction." With a Vanna White flourish, Rose threw open the center doors.

The bedchamber was two stories tall with a vaulted ceiling and skylights. The biggest bed she'd ever seen was center stage; its four posts the size of small trees. They were carved with a menagerie of fantastic animals and mythical creatures; mermaids, unicorns, dragons, griffins, centaurs, phoenix, fairies, interspersed with twining, flowering vines. It was awe inspiring and bizarrely beautiful.

Bella whispered, "This looks like it belongs in a museum.

Running her hand up a post, Rose said, "She told me it was a replica of a bed owned by the Romanov family."

"You mean like Princess Anastasia? Isn't that…creepy? Being they were all executed?"

"She and her father had this obsession with Russian nobility. Creepy is the word for it. And if you were wondering, it's not your imagination, this bed is much larger than normal. All the bedding had to be made custom."

Bella rolled her eyes at the plush embroidered bedspread and heaps of pillows. The room had more sofas around the fireplace and French doors leading, she assumed, to a balcony. There was enough open space to erect a volleyball net and have a quick game.

"This is my favorite part." Rose stood by a translucent glass door. Bella followed, into another palatial room. She had run out of superlatives for the gold faucets, inlaid marble mosaics, the jetted tub, which Rose explained was carved from a single piece of granite, the golden cherub statues, gleaming crystal vases and gilt framed mirrors everywhere. "Through here," Rose continued as she flicked on the lights to a glass enclosed room. Understanding dawned when the water began to spray from the ceiling of the room and several places in the dark stone walls. "There's steam too. And built-in benches at several heights." Bella looked, confirming the benches existence. Rose added, "And no one but the plumber has ever used it. What a shame."

She felt a twinge of embarrassment, picturing Edward under the spray, water rolling down those hard abs…

Rose was talking, bringing Bella's attention away from images of Edward. "I said did you want to look in the dressing room? It's kind of weird; all her clothes are still there."

"Oh, no…that doesn't appeal to me at all."

"Me either. Part of Edward's problem, is her parents can't decide what to do with her things."

"They could have an auction and sell them, maybe donate the proceeds to her favorite charity."

"Tanya's favorite charity was Tanya. But that's an idea. At least someone would be helped. Right now all they're doing is haunting the closet."

Bella shivered at the thought. She didn't really think Tanya was haunting this house, or any other house, but she could never sleep in this room. It was like a shrine to a fantasy. How Edward had put up with this, financed at least part of this woman's delusions of grandeur, was a mystery to her. It made the Mercedes he'd bought for her look like spare change.

Tour over, Rose said, "There's a door through here that leads to the second floor. The first floor entrance is just so much more over the top."

"Uh, speaking of clothes," Bella waved over what she had on, "is what I'm wearing all right? I don't know how formal Carlisle and Esme are outside of work."

Rose looked back at Bella's tank top and shorts. "What does it matter? We'll all be changing into bathing suits later. Unless you're not going swimming?"

"Swimming where? I didn't see a pool in the back yard."

"The pool is indoors. I guess you missed that too."

"Rose, maybe I don't know you well enough to ask this—"

"Bella, I think being locked in a safe room with someone while being scared out of our minds, accelerates the level of our friendship. Ask away."

"Is that why Tanya married Edward, the money? Didn't she love him at all? Why would Edward put up with this?"

"Why don't we sit for this?" Rose led them to a pair of sofas and they sat. "I don't have an easy answer. Tanya was a complicated person. According to Emmett, when they were kids, we think she loved him. As they got older, she seemed to want to break away, but when she heard Edward had actually hooked up with someone at school, she came charging back to stake her claim. When Tanya wanted to turn on the charm, she could. I was fooled when I first met her."

"Aren't Esme and Carlisle going to think I'm in it for the money? Why wouldn't they?"

"My mother-in-law is one of the most forgiving people on this planet. She's always looking for the good in people even though she's had her share of money grubbers after her. Her maiden name is Platt."

Bella searched her mind, the name was so familiar, and then she recalled the names of some of the facilities NJMC managed. "As in the Platt Women's Health Pavilion and the Platt Cancer Treatment Center?"

"And the Platt Center for Orthopedic Medicine and Rehabilitation we're currently building? Yes. Grandpa Platt made a boatload of money, and Esme is the sole heir. But there is a trustee and a fairly specific will. Grandpa Platt felt that his children and grandchildren should have enough money to do whatever they want, but not enough money to not do anything. So he provided that the trust would pay for education, match whatever down payment an heir wanted for a house, provide seed money for a business and an annual income. The big money was to be used for charitable works. His first wife died of breast cancer. He built the Women's Pavilion while he was still alive."

Stunned, Bella sat back. Esme didn't act like Bella imagined an heiress would behave. A pediatrician wasn't an easy job.

"I'll tell you something else. Esme met Carlisle through Aro."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Aro was pursuing Esme when they were residents. Carlisle was Aro's roommate. Carlisle saw Esme and Aro out having coffee. He walked over to say hello and boom, she dropped Aro like a hot potato. They talked for the next six hours and he proposed that night. They were married within the year."

"Oh my God, that's—"

"Crazy, right? Emmett told me that story just before he proposed. I bet Edward asks you—oh look at your face. He already did, didn't he?"

Rose already knew most of Bella's secrets; she might as well share with the class. "After the elevator, he wanted to elope."

"These Cullen boys wear their hearts on their sleeves."

"I need to ask one more thing. Edward said that I should have told Esme not to come over today, that she was going to force her way into our lives. Is she really like that?"

"First, she's a little pushy, but not as bad as her sons claim. I think everyone thinks their mother is too much. Second, when I came home from the hospital after I miscarried, she was there for me, letting me cry on her shoulder, more than my own mother. She's the best. You'll be able to say you love your mother-in-law and mean it."

Bella protested, "She's not my—"

With a smile Rose shushed her. "She's not your mother-in-law _yet_."

* * *

.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Maybe adopting a two month old puppy the day before having twenty people over for dinner was not the best idea I ever had.**

For Miss Winkles and other none Americans: Electric teakettles are pretty rare in this country. I've only seen them in catalogs.

"Dr. Esme" as opposed to Dr. Cullen or Dr. Platt. The pediatric practice I use has the founding doctor and four of his six children working there, all doctors, and they use first names for simplicity.

"Weekend Nudists" One of my reviewers mentioned that her in-laws were weekend nudists. I'm withholding her name, not sure if that information was meant to be shared!

Many thanks...shamefully I only answered a handful of reviews for the Mackayla's birthday mini chapter, but I read them all...glad so many of you love Daddyward.

Since someone asked, I think there will be seven more chapters, depending on how chatty the characters are. We're still going to Forks in August...can't wait for that showdown. Next chapter is 99% done...thx for reading


	35. Chapter 29 Amendments

**Chapter 29 Amendments**

**.**

_A bathing suit with ties is my new best friend_, Bella thought as she adjusted her least faded bathing suit from the summer before. How her life had changed since last summer—the fact that her hips were a little wider, her boobs a little bigger, were the least of it. Her biggest worry last summer was looking cute and passing her classes. Raising a child was a far distant thought, somewhere after graduating, finding a job, finding a good man, and getting married. So, she'd gotten the order somewhat jumbled; her priorities were clear, Mackayla and Edward. The rest she'd figure out, right after she figured out how to knot the ties on this bathing suit properly: it was a small bikini - Alice had picked it out - but the bottoms did cover her cesarean scar, which made her feel a little better about exposing this much skin to Edward's family; she didn't want to show them everything. Esme had left a note saying that she had taken Mackayla down by the pool with her. Rose said it was easy to find: down the stairs towards the theater, make a right instead of a left, pass the gym and she couldn't miss it. Rose also said she could get changed downstairs, but that seemed kind of silly when she lived there.

She really lived there. At what point did she pass 'this is just a temporary stopover' and go to 'I'm living with Edward?' Pride was important, self sufficiency was important, but not being blinded by those things was also important. The attraction between her and Edward was unquestionable, and at the moment, insatiable. Why would she deny herself someone so amazing? Her initial guilt at taking so much from him had been lessened when she realized the fiscal impact of her and Mackayla living with Edward were minimal for him, but made a huge difference for them. What normal parent doesn't want to give their child the best—okay, that psycho Aro took that to the extreme—but why make Mackayla suffer because of her sense of pride?

_Charlie._ Yeah, Charlie might not be so keen on her living with someone that she hadn't even mentioned that she was dating. _Might be an issue_. She needed to start mentioning Edward, building him up so that by the time August rolled around he'd just be one of the family, right? Charlie would take to Edward just like Esme had taken to her, right? _Wrong_, she needed to talk to Sue. Big time.

Enough worrying about Charlie's reaction. She was going to enjoy the pool; that was one luxury she wouldn't mind. So, what else did she need to take? There were probably stacks of monogrammed Egyptian cotton towels and matching robes, so no towel. Mackayla was already down there with Esme, so no diaper bag. When was the last time she only had to worry about getting herself ready? She slipped on her flip flops that sort of matched the blue bathing suit, picked up her phone and went to find this pool.

Walking down the stairs she thought she'd hear splashing or voices or something, but there was nothing. Maybe she was lost. Turning the corner she saw the gym set up- she recognized it from the picture Edward had sent her- and ahead was a glass wall, which explained why she couldn't hear anything. She was no longer surprised at anything in this house. The pool was the size you'd find in an upscale backyard, only it was inside a two story atrium. There was a cave with a waterfall over the entrance, and a small slide that curved behind some manmade rocks. There was a built up ring of stones that looked like a hot tub, and were those palm trees growing in those enormous clay pots? Several cushioned chaises were by the pool, while the other side of the room was open to the outdoors. Another half dozen matching chaises were out in the sun; Rosalie was lying face down on one. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were gathered around a grill. Was that an outdoor kitchen? More importantly, where was Mackayla?

Bella pushed on the large pad on the wall and the glass door swung open. As soon as it did she could hear the waterfall and the men arguing about which charcoal to use. She was just about to ask where her daughter was when Esme appeared from the lawn, pushing a brand new stroller.

Waving to Bella, Esme rolled the stroller over. "I hope you don't mind, but so many of my moms love their Bugaboo strollers, and the shop had one in stock, and Edward said you didn't have one…" she paused, "Edward said I was being too pushy, but it's not like I bought her an electric car or anything…" Bella followed where Esme was looking, and there on the patio was a toy electric car, a miniature convertible in red.

Emmett joined the conversation. "It's got a remote control parental override, so as soon as she can sit up she can go for a drive. Sweet, right, Bella?"

From the chaise Rose said, "I told him it was too soon for that kind of toy. I brought her an Exersaucer. Once they stop playing with the fire, they can set it up."

Indeed, behind the little car was an exercise toy still in the box, along with several white shopping bags emblazoned with the logo of 'Ragamuffins', an exclusive children's clothing boutique. She'd heard of it but never bothered stopping; she doubted she could afford one of their onesies.

Lavish gift giving seemed to run in the family. She and Angela had seen that stroller in the baby magazines, and wondered who would spend that kind of money on something without an engine. And an electric ride on car? She would have been thrilled with just Rose's gift. Rather than ruin the afternoon, she decided she and Edward needed to have a talk about this. She wanted Mackayla to be happy and comfortable, not spoiled rotten.

Edward left the grill and came over to Bella, giving her a peck in front of her ear. "That bikini is the next best thing to nudist day."

Bella felt her cheeks heat up. Awed by the pool setup, she'd forgotten to be self conscious. A stack of fluffy white towels were stashed in a basket - no monograms but still deliciously soft. She took one and wrapped it around her waist.

Esme had rolled the stroller next to the indoor chaises. She lifted Mackayla out of the stroller, murmuring, "Look who it is?"

Mackayla spotted her mother and let out a high pitched shriek. Bella went to her, and was happy to see a smiley baby.

Esme was making some kind of motion with her hand, and repeating, "Mommy, Mommy," then handed Mackayla to Bella. "I've had a number of patients that have been teaching their babies sign language. It always intrigued me. I just showed her the sign for Mommy. I can give you a chart with all the signs." Esme looked on, petting the back of Mackayla's head. "I sent Carlisle back for some Pedialyte pops I had frozen in the office. She had a good bit of one. The Motrin is doing wonders, she's just 99 degrees."

More important than the gifts, was the love lavished on her little girl. It made Bella feel almost weepy knowing how much they all cared for Mackayla already. She wasn't sure how she felt about baby sign language, but figured it couldn't hurt.

Emmett caught Mackayla's eye and threw his hands over his head. She copied him. "Yes! And that's the sign for Uncle Emmett."

"That's also the sign for surrender," Bella quipped. "Maybe she just gives up with you."

The opening of the refrigerator caught Bella's attention. Carlisle took out a pitcher filled with fruit, and what she hoped was sangria. He asked, "Who's on call tonight?"

Rosalie slowly lifted a hand over her head.

"So, my special sangria for everyone else. Excellent." He filled several tall glasses, already set up on a tray, and walked them around.

Taking a quick sip, Bella said, "Wow, really good." Mackayla reached for the edge of the glass, tipping some out onto her mother before Bella could steady her drink.

"Looks like we have a party girl on our hands." Carlisle smiled while he said it, but Bella couldn't get a read on whether he meant her or Mackayla. He was making a joke, right? Everyone else had been one hundred percent welcoming. He had a right to wonder about her, being he'd known about her relationship with Edward for less than a day. If she thought about it, his reaction was more to be expected than Esme's, who seemed to have taken to her role as Grandmother as though she'd been waiting for her cue.

Approaching with a towel, Edward patted off her chest, saying quietly as he worked, "I'd be happier doing this with my tongue."

Was he trying to make her face combust? At least she had a baby in her arms to hide how her nipples were responding to his whispered remarks.

Someone's phone was ringing; she didn't recognize the ring tone so she was surprised when she saw that it was her phone making the noise. She picked it up—someone was requesting a facetime chat on her iPhone, but who was it? She looked at the thumbnail picture on the screen and smiled; it was her brother Seth. She accepted the call, and the screen opened to his smiling face.

"Hey Seth, who's iPhone are you using?"

"It's mine. I got it for doing so good in school." She could hear Sue in the background. "I mean for doing so _well_ in school."

"Wow, I didn't get my first cell phone until I was fifteen. You must be doing really well."

"Yeah, pretty good. School ended last month, but Mom's upgrade was yesterday, that's why I'm getting it now."

"And you waited until today to call me? Guess you don't miss me that much."

"I miss you tons. Can I see Mackayla?" Bella angled the phone so her brother could see the baby.

"Hi baby, hi baby, it's me, Uncle Seth, hi Mackayla." Bella tuned out a little, letting them interact. She was never sure if the baby recognized Seth from the Skype sessions, or was just responding to him calling her name, but they both seemed to enjoy the contact. She felt guilty; she hadn't called anyone in over a week. She knew how much Seth looked forward to her calls, but this had been a heck of a week, the details of which her family in Forks would never know.

"Hi Mackayla, wave to Grammy!" Sue was on with Mackayla now. "What a big girl! I can't wait to see you, sweetheart! Put your Mommy on."

Bella turned the phone to herself. "Hi Mom, nice phone."

"I told your father it would be easier this way, no more Skype dates. Where are you honey, I see people in the background, a party? Are Alice and Angela there?"

_Here goes nothing._ "I'm at Edward's house. He's having a party for the Fourth."

"Oh, isn't that nice, and he invited you and the baby. Is he one of your college friends?"

"No, I know him from work. He's actually my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Is that why you've been too busy to call?"

"It's complicated."

Sue's face disappeared and her father's mustache appeared, until he moved the phone away from his face. "What boyfriend, Bella?"

"Um, hi Dad. You met Edward; he brought over the gift basket when you surprised me for New Year's. He brought me to the hospital on Christmas Eve."

She did not like all the twitching the mustache did as Charlie processed her words. "That's no _boy-_friend. He's much older than you."

"Not really, he's…" How pathetic, she didn't know how old the man she was living with was. Edward mouthed his age, so she answered, "He's twenty-nine."

"Twenty-nine! That's what people say when they're trying to hide how old they really are. I'd say he's thirty five at least. Is he taking advantage of you? Is he harassing you? That's not—"

Charlie was getting red in the face when he disappeared from the screen and Sue was back. "Bella, I think we should have a good, adults only talk about this later. We're going to the celebration at First Beach as soon as your father gets that sour look off his face. Now, you call us tomorrow morning. Let me say goodbye to that angel."

Her family in Forks each took a few minutes to babble at Mackayla. Bella felt herself blush from head to toe, embarrassed by how poorly Charlie had taken the news that Edward was her boyfriend in front of his family. Wait until he heard they were living with him. She knew it would be better in the long run if she came right out and told him; putting it off and showing up with Edward in August would only move the when of the blow up, not if it would happen. Charlie never thought any guy was good enough for Bella; with Mackayla in the picture he'd only be worse. She'd tell them as much of the truth as they could handle tomorrow. But for now, it was back to face the audience there.

Only Edward was looking at her; everyone else suddenly had something else to occupy them. Emmett broke the silence by running across the patio, shedding his shirt and yelling, "Cannon Ball!" before he splashed into the pool.

Xxx

Mackayla played musical laps for most of the afternoon; in descending order by length of lap time, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella. It didn't escape Bella's attention that Carlisle only passed the baby, but in his defense, Esme was pretty quick to snatch Mackayla out of his hands. Rose was summoned by the hospital as she was three bites into her steak.

As darkness fell, Edward and Emmett arranged the chaise lounges in a line across the patio, facing the fireworks display Emmett had calculated they could see from the yard. The temperature had dropped and a cool wind came with it.

Bella asked Emmett, "When do these fireworks start?"

Checking his phone, he replied, "9:45, so forty minutes."

Mackayla looked sleepy in Esme's arms. Walking over to Esme, Bella said, "I want to try to get her down for the night. I afraid it's getting too cold for her."

Holding the baby tight, Esme said, "I'll put her down. I wanted to check her temperature anyway."

Carlisle helped Esme up from the chaise, saying, "I'll go with you."

Reluctantly Bella agreed. "Please, could you bring the monitor down when you come back?"

They gathered Mackayla's gear, including the new snowsuit Esme had picked up for the baby, and put it in the stroller.

Bella watched them roll over to the elevator to go up, until the door closed. Worrying about her daughter was entirely irrational. Bella knew she couldn't find better babysitters at any price, but there was something about seeing her baby leave that made her uneasy. She felt eyes on her; Edward was watching her watching them.

"They'll be fine. Sit, relax." Edward sat on one of the double lounges, holding his arm out for her.

She was about to join him when she spotted Mackayla's binkie on the floor. Showing it to Edward and Emmett, she said, "I better bring this up. It's her favorite." She washed the pacifier off at the outdoor sink, waiting until the water ran hot. Esme said she didn't have to boil it anymore, just a touch of soap and a good hot water rinse. Shaking off the water, she went to the stairs; she didn't know the elevator's code anyway, and it was only one floor.

Her bare feet were quiet in the hall. She tried to remember if she had that cute cover up she'd worn last summer in her drawer, or if it was Angela's. The advantage to living with two other girls was the expanded wardrobe; the disadvantage was that someone might be wearing the outfit you wanted to wear at any time. The door to her apartment was open and she could hear Carlisle speaking in a stern tone.

"Es, what are you doing?"

"Honey, I think I still remember how to put a baby to bed."

"Not that. This whole thing—there's being welcoming and there's going overboard. The stroller, the outfits—she's not your granddaughter."

"If Edward marries Bella she will be," said Esme.

"Do you really think that's the best thing for him?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Bella is lovely, and Mackayla is scrumptious."

"He's playing the hero again. You know how he lost himself trying to make Tanya happy, and here he is again, trying to save another damsel in distress."

Esme cleared her throat. "Tanya was never a damsel in distress. More like a lost soul."

"It's the same thing."

"Not at all. I've known Bella from the day she almost died having this baby. She's a strong young woman. She never plays the pity card. She's a wonderful mom, because believe me, I can tell from looking in the waiting room which moms are more interested in their manicure and playing games on their phones than their babies."

Carlisle sounded angry. "And maybe she's such a good mother that she made it her job to find a good man that can support her and her baby. That project she's on is almost done; how is she going to support herself and go back to school? Falling for Edward is awfully convenient. You heard her on the phone, her parents had no idea she was even dating him."

Esme responded quickly. "And when we were first falling in love, did you report back to your parents first thing? Did you call your father for advice before you proposed to me on our first date, when you didn't even know my last name? Did you think I was just looking for a father for Em?"

"It's not the same—"

"Trust me, Carlisle. I've gotten pretty good at spotting the phonies. That's why I bought the baby a snowsuit."

"Yes, please explain why you bought a baby a snowsuit in July."

"To show that I was confident that they'd be around for me to see her wear it. Life's too short to hold back. I haven't seen Edward this happy in…fifteen years. He glows around her."

"Call me a cynic, but I don't see it."

"That's because you have your grumpy old man goggles on."

Carlisle challenged her. "If you're really thinking about his happiness, what about this: what happens when the biological father shows up? What if Bella goes back to him?"

"Anything is possible, but statistically if the biological father isn't involved at the beginning, the chances of him playing a significant role in the child's future is small. I shouldn't tell you, as her doctor, but since it involves our son…the father has since married another woman and had been sending Bella a small amount of money. He doesn't want to be involved."

"I just don't see this ending well."

"Okay, Dr. Doom, then let's enjoy while we can. I'll give you a treat. She's done with her bottle; I'll let you burp her. You always liked that."

Bella backed up to the laundry room feeling like she'd been stabbed. Carlisle didn't trust her, she hadn't been imaging anything. She felt like hiding somewhere in this crazy house until they left_. Deep breath, take a deep breath_. She willed her heart to slow down. _So, his father doesn't like me; it would be nice, but he doesn't have to_. _Edward's a grown man,_ _he knows how I feel. _ _That's the important thing._ Eventually Carlisle would see that she loved Edward.

She did love him. She just needed to tell him.

And she needed not to be a chicken shit and go give the pseudo-grandparents Mackayla's pacifier.

Making sure her feet slapped loudly against the tiles, she trotted down the hallway. She walked briskly into the apartment, hoping Edward's parents wouldn't have any more heart to hearts before they realized she was there. Esme spotted her right away; Carlisle was facing the window with Mackayla over his shoulder, trying to coax a burp out of her.

"She left her binkie downstairs. It's her favorite." Bella spoke quietly, handing the pacifier to Esme. "I'm just going to grab a sweatshirt from my room, it's getting chilly." Carlisle looked at her but said nothing.

Bella went into the bedroom to search for the oversized sweatshirt someone's ex-boyfriend had left in their apartment. Esme followed. "She's fine, her temperature is normal and she drank almost six ounces so she should sleep well. Go enjoy some grownup time, we'll stay until she's out then bring the baby monitor down to you."

Bella couldn't help but hug Esme. "Thanks," she said, holding back her tears, "I really appreciate it."

Xxx

The brothers were talking about something, but shut up as soon as the door opened.

"See, I told you she didn't get lost." Edward held out his arm, waiting for her to join him.

"I didn't say she got lost, I said she was hiding from you. There's a difference."

Bella snuggled into Edward's side. "No making fun of my boyfriend."

"I'm only making up for lost time. For years it was 'don't pick on your baby brother'," Emmett said, mimicking a woman's voice.

"I'm telling Mom you're mocking her."

"You're telling, what else is new?"

The two men trading taunts made Bella giggle. At least she was accepted by Edward's brother. "Time out, didn't you promise some fireworks? I see nothing."

Emmett spread his arms like a conductor. "Patience, Baby Mama. I will make it so. Just sit back."

Edward coughed, "That's what she said."

Bella smiled, trying to enjoy the moment. "You two are too much."

Edward nuzzled into her head, whispering, "Ignore him. I hope you still have that bikini on under there; I've been thinking about untying your knots all day."

She tried to relax, but Carlisle's words still echoed. She sighed.

Edward gave her a little shake. "What's wrong?"

"If a politician has a seventy-five percent approval rating, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's really good. Why are you thinking about politics?"

A burst of red and white appeared in the distance above the trees. "I'll tell you later. Let's watch."

Xxx

Carlisle and Esme made it down for the last five minutes of fireworks. Afterwards, Edward and Emmett rolled the chaises back into the covered pool area, and Edward flipped a switch and a glass wall slid along the tracks in the ground, closing the pool off from the elements. Except for the grill, the outdoor kitchen was now indoors. Bella loaded the glasses and carafe into the dishwasher; she paused, looking for detergent.

"I think it's here." Esme opened a drawer and took out a dishwasher detergent pod. She tore the plastic off and tossed it into the machine. "I hope we weren't too much today, Bella. I'm happy Edward has you and Mackayla in his life. I've never seen him as happy as an adult."

Bella felt awkward, knowing what had been said between Edward's parents. She couldn't thank Esme for defending her without revealing that she had been eavesdropping. She settled for, "Thanks."

Esme gave her a firm hug. "We're off. You call if there's anything, and I mean it."

As Carlisle approached, Bella stiffened. He hugged her lightly around the shoulders. "It was nice to spend the evening with you and your daughter, Bella. I hope we do it again some time."

She might have interpreted his farewell differently, if she hadn't heard what he really thought before.

The brothers said good bye to their parents. As they left, Emmett came to Bella, plucking the baby monitor out of her hand. "I'm on baby watch. I'm sleeping upstairs; Rose will get me in the morning. She's got a long surgery ahead. And you," he pointed at Edward, "owe me!"

As Emmett left , Bella bit her lip: seems she was going for the record for blushing. Edward was fiddling with some kind of remote control device when suddenly the room went dark, lit only by the glow of the pool lights. Bella watched the waterfall sparkle, a plan forming in her mind.

She felt his heat before he touched her hips, his hands gliding up her sides as he removed the sweatshirt, his breath hot on her neck. "If I'm going to owe Emmett, I want to do bad, bad things to you to make it worthwhile."

As the sweatshirt cleared her hands, she ran, diving into the pool. It was a little cool, but compared to First Beach it was like a sauna. A few strokes and she was right where she wanted to be; behind the waterfall. A few seconds later Edward's head broke the surface. Grabbing her in both arms he lifted her out of the water. "So you want to play? Let's go!"

He carried her to the steps that led to the slide. She traced his wet chest with her finger, circling his nipple. "Keep that up and I might drop you." She stopped, replacing her finger with her mouth. "Uhh…good thing we're here." Edward climbed up the steps and put her on her feet at the top of the slide; never letting go of her hips he turned her around then sat, pulling her down between his legs, shoving his front against her back. "Right there, that's the spot. Are you ready?"

He was certainly ready. No evidence of shrinkage, he was hard in his bathing trunks. Why were they still wearing clothes?She'd fix that.

"I asked if you were ready?" He was flexing his hips, pushing himself against her. One of Edward's hands was wiggling into the front of her bottoms while the other was tickling the top of her hipbone. She liked what he was doing; a few fingers were pressing into her clit, circling as he rolled his cock in circles against her back.

Places he wasn't even touching were tingling. "Almost ready," she said in a breathy voice worthy of Marilyn Monroe.

"Time to go!" Edward put his legs together so she rode on top of them as they shoved off. It was a quick ride down, and as they hit the water they separated. She went one way, Edward and her bikini bottom went the other.

"Hey!" she sputtered as her head cleared the water.

Twirling the small piece of blue fabric on his index finger he said, "You clearly didn't fasten this properly."

Instead of answering, she dove, going straight for his trunks, pulling them halfway down his legs and then swimming away.

He disappeared under the water and came out with his trunks in one hand. "I hate when a job is only half done, Miss Swan."

She'd reached the far end and spread her arms along the top of the wall. "Really, Mr. Cullen?" She fingered the front of her bikini. "Doesn't look like you finished this job…" She dove again, swimming a few lengths. Opening her eyes underwater, she tried to get back to the cave, but Edward caught her foot. Despite her kicking, he dragged her back, hand over hand up her leg until she was against him. One arm held her around the waist, her legs riding his thigh, as his other hand picked at the knot on the back of her suit.

Grinding against his leg, she giggled. "I'm waiting…"

"What kind of crazy, escape proof … ah-ha!" He lifted her top in the air like a flag, whipping it around then letting it fly. "Mission accomplished." Turning her around, he pulled her body towards him as she opened her legs to welcome him. He walked forward as they kissed, the head of his cock pressing purposefully against her opening, creating friction but not going any farther. He stopped just before the waterfall. "I've wanted to do this all day." He moved them under the water.

With her eyes closed, his arms tight around her, his lips hungry for her, the water falling over them like a blessing, she needed to tell him. She kissed over to his ear, and whispered, "I love you."

He kept kissing her neck, only saying, "Hmmm?"

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head to her lips, saying a little louder, "I love you."

"What was that?"

The tops of his cheeks were round, his face pressed against her chest. She grabbed his ears, pulling his face up until he was looking straight at her, goofy grin and all. She yelled, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Thank God, cause I LOVE YOU!" Their words bounced off the cave walls, giggles overlapping with _I Love Yous_ and interspersed by kisses and touches.

They kissed slow and deep, saying _I love you_ softly into each other's lips. They found the shelf inside the cave and Edward sat as Bella straddled him, both of them trying to get as close as possible. His hands were spread on her back, smoothing from her shoulders to her bottom. She snaked her hand between them, moving him into position so she could sink down onto his hardness. His lower body and her knees were in the water, so every thrust was accompanied by a splash. His hands at the swell of her ass pushed, adding to the velocity, his fingers curling in, making every movement more intense. It wouldn't be long now, she felt tiny bubbles floating through her nervous system, crowding, multiplying, bringing the sensation to every part of her until the white explosion of bliss.

Still thrusting, fast, fast, fast 'til he came with roar of completion, Edward trembled as he pressed her to his chest. She'd never felt as spent, as if she had opened every cell to let him into her being.

"I feel like floating," she whispered.

"You feel like you're floating, or you want to float?"

"Both."

Standing, he lifted her with him and walked into the water where they gently came apart. Holding hands, they came through the waterfall and laid back to float in the water. Bella had never felt so relaxed as she floated weightlessly in the water. Edward had told her earlier that it was a saltwater pool; maybe that was why she felt so light. Maybe it was the declaration of the man next to her.

Part of the ceiling was glass, and the sky beyond was dark. Waves of light from the pool rippled across the ceiling, reflecting back like their own private aurora borealis. Bella reached back for his hand, and they connected, arms over their heads forming their own cell. The constant burble of the waterfall was hypnotizing her. She just wanted to drift there, to feel that happy and loved forever. But she spotted something dark high in the corner, something with a minute red light.

"Is the pool on the security system?"

"Sure."

Bella let go of Edward's hands and ducked under the water.

Floating by, Edward said, "Wassa matter?"

"What's the likelihood that Emmett is watching on the monitor?"

Edward laughed. "Pretty good. But don't worry; he's a surgeon. Nudity isn't a big deal to him."

"I wasn't exactly worried about just being naked."

Still floating, Edward reached out a hand to her. "There's no camera in the cave. And he's probably sleeping by now."

"Maybe we should get out. I'm getting kind of pruney."

Kissing her wrinkled fingertips, Edward came to his feet, bringing her legs around his body and cupping her rear in his hand. "Now he can't see anything. I don't want to leave yet, do you mind if we rest here a while?" He carried her up the steps to the basket of towels, unfolding one and wrapping it around her. She put her legs down to stand, and he kissed her on the nose. "Stay put."

He had no shame, walking around with his 'bounce a quarter off my butt cheeks', long lean legs and muscled abs. He adjusted the double chaise to lie flat, spread the lush towels over the cushions, and found two extra large towels to use as blankets. As he moved and straightened everything, his cock swung, bouncing off his thighs and balls, moving randomly in response to his movements. She was mesmerized. He stopped suddenly, and casually ran his hand up his thigh, stroking his cock as he went. "See something you like?"

_Busted! _ A flash of something, part embarrassment, part arousal, part her inner hedonist, wanted to watch him stroke himself, so she answered carefully. "I do. I like to watch."

Edward's cock twitched at her words. Watching it fill and lengthen in response to his hand and her presence was fascinating. He licked the palm of his hand and brought it back around the tip. The color was changing, darkening, and her body was responding in kind. If he could see her nipples hidden beneath the towel, or feel the moisture gathering between her legs…she shuddered.

Watching wasn't enough anymore.

She approached him, his eyes tracking every step, and reached out, scratching her fingers through the hair at the center of his chest, down past his hand, before reaching below his cock and rolling his balls with her fingers.

He sucked in air through gritted teeth. "Don't stop."

Breathing harder, he instructed her, "Step back. Again. One more," until her legs were against the chaise. His free hand pulled her towel off, and then rubbed her center, groaning at the wetness he found. "I need to be in you again."

She didn't care who was watching as she crawled up the chaise on her back, legs spread for him. He approached her on his knees, lifting one ankle then the other to his shoulders, swiftly directing his tip and entering her. Spreading her arms out to have something to hold onto as he rammed into her, she grabbed the cushions. Each thrust travelled through her body as a jolt, like a shockwave and her body was the wire.

"Rub your clit, I want to see it."

Staring into his dark eyes, the chords of his neck straining as he waited for her to come, she rolled her clit furiously between her three fingers. The extra stimulation brought on more waves of pleasure, and soon enough she was coming again, majestically arching her back, puting herself on display for his pleasure. With a chorus of, "yeah baby, fuck," he came, jerking the last few strokes. Lowering her legs, he smiled sweetly, stretching out to lay over her, their flushed skin glistening with sweat. Kissing her temples, her cheeks, her nose, and then a soft, long kiss on the lips, he pulled back a hair. "I don't care what your father says. I love you. We belong together."

"My father? Your father."

Edward tilted his head in confusion. "You mean your father."

Shaking her head, Bella spoke quietly. "I mean both. I heard some things when I went upstairs that I wish I hadn't."

"Tell me, what did he say?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just prove him wrong by being together."

"We will, but I still want to know what he said. I'm not getting off you 'til you tell me."

"Really? Works for me, I like my Edward blanket." She squirmed under him, closing her eyes and snoring. When he didn't joke back at her she said, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's just…" a yawn interrupted her sentence, "take a nap."

Rolling to her side, he kept one hand on her stomach, making light circles. "You know what Mackayla would be really good at?"

Another yawn. Closing her eyes, Bella said, "No idea."

If she'd been awake, she would have heard his quiet answer. "Being a big sister."

* * *

.

**A/N:** If you ever happen to be in the neighborhood of reader **Chicsarah**'s Dad and step-mom's house on the weekend, better call ahead unless you want to get an eyeful. They are the weekend nudists I mentioned last chapter.

Someone has recc'd Tequila Sunrise somewhere, I've gotten a ton of new follows/favs etc, but I don't know who. Thank you, anonymous supporter!

My current must read: _Deviant_ by planetblue.. Sexy, surprising, and well written

Congrats to Miss Winkles on her new job! What, the love you get from Betaing for free isn't enough?

And thanks to all the reviewers, especially my regulars who drop a note every chapter. I look forward to hearing what you have to say.

BTW, I read every review, but I will not respond to 2 word or less reviews...figure you'd rather have more story and are just saying hi! Over 1,700 reviews... thanks for the love


	36. Chapter 30 Caribbean Day

Chapter 30 Caribbean Day

* * *

Holding onto the warm sea of skin that was Edward's back, Bella felt perfectly content. His heat drew her to him, her arm roped around his chest, his arm twined over hers, holding her hand inside his. She'd never understood people who slept in the buff, but waking up, toes to cheek pressed against him without any barriers, she could understand the appeal. The last time she woke in his bed it hadn't been so glaringly bright: he must have had the blinds drawn. Blinking, she saw _palm trees_? Moving, she felt the towel slip off her hip. They'd fallen asleep by the pool. It was dawn, the sky above her a weak blue.

Someone behind her was clearing their throat.

"Honeymoon's over, kids. I fed her at three, her temp is normal. Rose is on the way to pick me up."

She both loved and hated Emmett at that moment. She loved that he had given them the night, but she hated that it was over already. And that he was standing there while they were lying in the makeshift bed. _Completely naked_. She pulled the towel off Edward, covering herself.

Laughing, Emmett said, "I'd rather see yours than his."

Edward groaned. "Why is my brother in our room?"

Talking to his back, Bella replied, "We fell asleep by the pool and he's leaving."

"Hmmn?" Edward sat up, rolling his thigh so his junk was hidden from Emmett.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Eddie. I'm leaving the baby monitor on the table. It's after six." Emmett chuckled as he turned to leave.

Raising his arm in an open handed man salute, Edward said, "Thanks Em."

"No problem, Ed, Bellisa-mama."

If they were lucky, Bella calculated that Mackayla would sleep another half hour or so. Enough time to get cleaned up and dressed. Her breasts were flat against Edward, and that pulse of desire was starting between her legs. Certain parts of her body did not want to know about time limitations.

As the door to the atrium closed, Edward rolled to face her, hooking his leg between hers, and drawing Bella closer as he ran his hand up her side and into her hair. "I love you, Bella Swan."

Smiling, she closed her eyes. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Now kiss me before someone wakes up."

Xxx

After Edward demonstrated exactly what he meant by a quickie, Bella donned a towel for a skirt and her sweatshirt for a top. Edward offered to show her the code for the elevator, but she knew better than to get into that thing with him, not if she wanted to be showered and dressed before Mackayla woke.

"Really? You're going to walk around like that?" Bella backed away as Edward followed her past the pool, his bits swinging.

"You seemed to like looking at it last night. Yes, I think today should be nudist day."

"You're…incorrigible." As she reached the bottom of the stairs he was just a step behind her, lifting the corner of her towel skirt.

"Uh-hmm."

"You're…insatiable."

"Just around you." His hand was all the way under the towel, riding on her ass as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm going to trip if you keep that up."

"You're right," he answered as he peeled off her towel.

"Hey!" Bella pulled down the edges of the shirt, which just covered the swell of her butt. She heard a strange sound from the baby monitor; not a baby sound, but a mechanical groaning noise. "Who's coming through the garage?"

Edward wrapped the towel around his waist; they were nearly at the top of the stairs that led to the kitchen. "No idea."

Bella wondered if Emmett had forgotten something, or if Rose wanted to see the baby. What she didn't expect was Carlisle, walking into the kitchen holding a case of baby formula. She held the hem of her sweatshirt down, trying to cover herself. This didn't need to become any more embarrassing, she already felt like a guilty child.

Not Edward. He practically strutted over to his father, the towel tied hastily around his waist leaving a wide opening where you could see all the way up his thigh, revealing the fact that the towel was all he wore. Was that a male thing, letting the world know you'd been recently thoroughly and vigorously utilizing your member?

Carlisle kept his eyes up. "Your mother said you could use this. I was just dropping it off before I did rounds."

_Cry, baby, cry! Give me an excuse to leave with a shred of dignity intact! _Bella clutched the baby monitor willing her daughter to wake up.

"Thanks, Dad. We are running low." Edward leaned back against the granite counter top, looking as relaxed, as if he had semi-nude conversations with his father all the time. "We had a great time yesterday with everyone over. We should do it again sometime." Edward stretched out his arm to Bella, waving her over.

Afraid to move and give Carlisle the money shot of her lady bits, Bella shuffled over, looking down. She could feel her face heating up: it should be good and red by now. Once under Edwards arm, he gave her a side hug, lifting the shirt enough to give her nether region a little draft. Bella crossed her legs, holding her hands front and center.

"Can I get you some coffee? I was just going to put on a pot."

_Offering him coffee!? No, say no._ Bella prayed she had some kind of psychic power over Carlisle, since Edward clearly wasn't getting the hint.

"I have some in the car. Thanks, I'll…ah…see you soon." Carlisle retreated to the garage.

"Thanks again, Dad."

As the door to the garage closed, Bella rounded on Edward. "What the hell was that? I told you last night your father had a problem with us, and you just stood there, like that, and I'm like this, and…ugrrrh!" She shook her fists at him.

Edward grabbed her by the wrists, kissing her knuckles. "I wasn't about to hide you," _kiss_, "or the fact that we were together last night," _kiss,_ "that you're not going anywhere," _kiss _"or the fact that things are different around here and they can't just pop in here at will anymore."

Bella loosened her fingers and put her hands around his neck. "Smart and sexy. I like it."

"Hmmm," Edward leaned in for a kiss, caressing her bare bottom as he did. "I could really get used to this easy access."

"Heh, heh, heh, ahh, ahh," came through the baby monitor.

Bella kissed him on the nose. "So much for my shower."

"I could get her."

"Not in a towel!" Bella lifted said towel and gave his rump a sound smack with a flat hand. "Go take a shower and get dressed, Nature Boy."

Whizzing by Mackayla's room, Bella pulled on a pair of panties and shorts before she let her daughter see her. The happy squeals and giggles made her smile. Settled in the rocking chair, Mackayla entirely engrossed in her breakfast bottle, Bella noticed the baby sign language chart Esme must have taped over the changing table. It included all the basic things in a baby's life: drink, hungry, more, done, diaper, and, of course, mommy and daddy. It didn't escape her attention that the sign for mommy looked a whole lot like the sign she, Alice and Angela used to give each other when they wanted to go out for a drink, hand clasped like you're holding a bottle, thumb pointing towards your mouth. Was that a coincidence or intentionally ironic? The next sign was more problematic. _Daddy_. Should she teach Mackayla that sign for Edward? He certainly acted like a father figure. _She's a baby, she'll think the sign means whatever I tell her it means_. Even that wouldn't be for a while. Should she ask him? Wouldn't she come off as needy, a clingy single mom looking for a baby daddy, exactly what she didn't want to look like?

She sighed. She'd expected a lot of things to be hard in life: her major, moving across country for school, giving birth. She never expected telling her baby what to call the man she loved would be so difficult.

Xxx

The quickest shower she'd taken in this house was over. There was no need to linger, wondering how Edward's hands would feel on her skin; she had empirical proof. Getting the knots out of her hair took the longest; she added some gel to keep it in line and skipped blow drying. It was shaping up to be a sunny day, and now that she and Edward had broken in the pool, they planned many repeat visits.

Edward had taken Mackayla while she showered, so her little apartment was quiet. She pulled on her only one piece bathing suit; less sexy and much harder to remove. She needed to keep Edward on his toes. She added shorts in case someone else from his family dropped by suddenly, and then went in search of her two loves.

Giggles in that register only babies seem to reach were coming from the sun room.

"She loves this thing." Edward sat cross legged on the floor, watching Mackayla bat at all the toys connected to the Exersaucer. A butterfly chimed at every swat, making her shake in excitement.

Folding her legs, Bella sat next to Edward. "She really loves music."

"It's a little too soon to start piano lessons, but my mother mentioned this woman who does small group musical 'experiences' with infants."

"That sounds like it could be great or really annoying."

"True." The two of them were completely absorbed in watching Mackayla discover that she could propel herself in circles by pushing her toes against the saucer. Her wide-mouthed smile made Bella feel like celebrating.

Edward planted a kiss on Bella's head. "I see a happy baby equals a happy mommy."

She nodded, not trying to hide her smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You make me happy too."

So this was contentment; sitting in the sun, watching their baby play.

Surprising them both, Bella's phone rang.

"Who's calling you at eight am?"

She shook her head as she checked the screen. "My father. He's using Seth's phone and requesting facetime. Weird."

Edward was silent as she answered.

"Hey, Dad, is something wrong?"

"No, I said I would call this morning and I'm calling."

"I know, but it's like five am there."

"Well I'm going fishing in a few minutes, and I wasn't going to sit on that boat wondering what it is you've got yourself into over there."

This was surely the longest sentence she had ever heard her father utter. He must have been upset. It didn't help that he was holding the phone at a weird angle, making his mustache look enormous. It was hard to concentrate when something that looked like a sheepdog was dancing under your father's nose.

"Dad, you act like I'm in a bear trap. I'm fine, we're fine."

"Did that Edward threaten you or something?"

"No, Dad. I love him. He loves me. We want to be together."

"What about my granddaughter? Does he treat her right?"

"He's playing with her right now." She realized her mistake as the words left her lips.

"It's eight in the morning your time. Did he come over early? Bring you breakfast? What is this man expecting in exchange from my little girl?"

_Rip off the Band-Aid, get it over with_. "He didn't come over. We're at his house."

"You slept over? Well you call me when you get home, I have a few things to—"

"Charlie, stop. We can talk now. I am home. We're living with Edward."

Silence.

"Put him on the phone."

"Dad, stop, it was my de—"

"Young lady, put that man on the phone."

Edward was standing, holding out his hand. Bella placed the phone on his palm, mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry'.

"Good morning, Sir." Edward walked out of the sunroom and Bella leaned back, following him with her eyes as he left the kitchen and went into his office, closing the door behind him.

Bella wasn't quite sure what was being said, but she knew Charlie was not giving Edward a hardy 'Welcome to the Family' speech.

She contemplating mixing up some rice cereal; Esme said she could try feeding Mackayla some solid food, but she didn't want to do it without Edward. She wanted him involved with the baby's firsts. Looking towards the office, she hoped he would reappear soon. Edward wasn't going to be scared off by Charlie, no matter how much he ranted and threatened. But it would make her life much easier if they got along. This monster house could easily accommodate her entire family with room to spare. Maybe she could persuade Sue to talk Charlie into visiting for Christmas, or for Mackayla's first birthday. Those parenting magazines in Esme's office always had such cute ideas for birthday parties, maybe…

_Gee, Bella, getting ahead of yourself there?_

The reality was that she was living with Edward and accepting his generosity, but expecting him to spring for some big party was presumptuous. _Of course, I could always ask Esme_. She smiled to herself; she had no doubt that Esme would be thrilled to lavish Mackayla with the birthday party of her dreams. And really, she could see Edward happily carrying Mackayla around in a little dress and crown- his princess. Funny, she never had any interest in big parties for herself, but she wanted to celebrate her daughter. Was Mackayla going to be like her, hiding from attention, or would she be like her biological father, happy to be in the spotlight?

She hadn't heard from Jacob or Leah since his accident. She had only heard from Sue that a car had fallen off a lift where he was working and broken his leg and hip, and that he would have a long, slow recovery. She felt the smallest bit guilty that she was living large while he and Leah were crammed into Billy's house, but their betrayal deserved some bad karma. He'd heal and they could get on with their lives, and she could get on with hers. A part of her would be very happy to tell Jacob that she didn't need his lousy money anymore, and that she didn't want him in Mackayla's life in any way. Was that the right thing to do? At some point she would have to tell her daughter about her biological father. Would she want to embrace her Native American side? Would she feel like Bella was intentionally keeping it from her? Mackayla looked like Bella had almost cloned her- with the exception of her complexion, which was more honey- colored than Bella's pale skin. If only it were that simple; she'd seen books dealing with adoptions and stepparents, but never one that dealt with cases where you wished the other parent never existed. She didn't want Mackayla to feel abandoned by her parent; Renee had caused enough damage for two generations with her lackluster parenting.

Mackayla whacked a zebra head, making it honk loudly. Her giggles brought Bella out of her Forks funk.

It wasn't like everything was perfect. Somehow she had managed to put all the bad stuff Edward was dealing with to the side. The past two days had been wonderful, and if she could only float in the bubble of love and fun she would. But next week Edward would meet with his attorney, they both would return to work, Mackayla to childcare, she had to register for classes…ugh. _I'll think about it Monday. _Charlie couldn't shoot Edward over the phone, as much as her father might want to, and Edward wouldn't take an endless barrage of insults, so what was going on?

Mackayla made a happy shriek indicating she'd spotted Edward. Her arms were up in the air as he crossed the room, his hair on end, proof that he'd been yanking at it during the call. He handed Bella her phone before he scooped the baby out of her toy.

"Mack, your Grandpa is a little…cranky."

"What did Charlie say?" Bella watched him swing Mackayla over his head. She could see that she wasn't the only one who took some comfort from the baby.

"The 'G' rated version?" Edward gave Mackayla a raspberry on her neck, and spoke to her, "Your Grandpa says I don't deserve you, which I know. He says I'm the bad guy, but I'm not. He said he's coming for a visit—"

Bella startled. "Oh no he didn't, I'm calling—"

Edward shook his head as Mackayla tried to grab his nose. "I told him we would all go to see him next month. Then he said some naughty, naughty words that I never want to hear you say."

"Edward…"

"Hmmm?" Mackayla's fingers were in his mouth.

"Could you use your big boy words? What did he say? And how come you went into the office to talk to him?"

Sighing, Edward put Mackayla down on the blanket and joined her for tummy time. "The first portion of the interrogation was to determine if I was the low life so and so who knocked you up and abandoned you. When I assured him that we only met in December, and swore I would take a DNA test if needed, we moved onto phase two. Basically, who am I to take the place of another man in his granddaughter's life? Part three, he asked if I was married and I gave him the short form of that story. Part four was all about respect, or lack of respect seeing as I had lured and tricked you into living with me. He asked my intentions, which was also a bad idea since I didn't ask him first. It seems you two are helpless little girls and I'm the big, bad wolf."

"I'm sorry. Edward. He gets a little defensive." Bella joined them on the floor as Mackayla pushed up with both hands, raising her head a little more each time.

"I noticed that. I had to give him my last two addresses, birth date, parent's names, and my social security number so he can run a full background check."

"That's crazy; you shouldn't have given him all that information."

"Bella, with the systems he has access to, he could get all that information with a few keystrokes. At least this makes it look like I'm cooperating. I went into the office because I didn't want to argue in front of Mackayla. I wasn't about to back down, no matter what he said."

"He didn't chase you away? You're not going to send us packing?"

Crawling over on his elbows until he was face to face with Bella, Edward whispered, "Not a chance," and then kissed her as Mackayla babbled behind them.

Xxx

The absurdity of pushing a fully laden stroller to the elevator so that they could bring all of Mackayla's things down to the indoor pool in one swoop, made Bella sigh.

"What?" Edward held Mackayla, who was busy hitting his chest with both hands. "Why are you sighing?"

"If anyone told me I'd be doing this a year ago, a month ago, I would have said they were mental."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Living in this crazy house, taking a _private_ elevator to the _indoor_ pool, driving my daughter's Mercedes…pretty unimaginable."

"You didn't include the part about living with me. You didn't know I existed a year ago, is that why?"

"Well, I have a confession."

Edward raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to speak.

"I saw you, at the airport a year ago. On July fifth."

His eyebrows raised and he tilted his whole head with a strange smile. "Really? That's right, I flew in from Seattle that day. Tell me more."

"This is embarrassing!" She looked at her flip flops while she spoke. "You were at the curb, talking on the phone. You were wearing those sunglasses, your sleeves rolled up, and you were having an argument with a woman. And I was thinking, if this hot guy was mine, I'd do whatever he wanted."

His smile was blinding. "This is important information. I may need to use it in the near future." He kissed her as the elevator door opened. "I wish I'd seen you."

"You were still married."

"Good point."

"You have no idea how sad I was to see that ring on your finger."

"Almost as sad as I was to be wearing it."

They'd reached the atrium, the sunlight pouring in making the waterfall glisten, the pool shimmer, and illuminating the crumpled towels they'd used, which were scattered, hanging off the chaise, piled at the bottom, and twisted in lumps where they'd been used for pillows.

Edward handed Mackayla over as he took care of the mess; quickly gathering the towels and stashing them in a resort style wicker hamper.

"You can't just stick them in a hamper, they're still damp. They'll get moldy."

"Don't worry, Olga will wash them when she's back from vacation."

"When will that be?"

"Next week. Wednesday I think."

"They can't wait that long! Bring the hamper to the elevator, I'll wash them."

"No need for that; there's a laundry room down here for linens."

"Seriously? Two laundry rooms? Okay, lead the way."

Edward wheeled the hamper through a door. "I think it's through here."

The room had a short row of long wooden cubicles with hooks, each with its own robe, a drawer, and a section below for shoes. A basket held cloth slippers, a built in vanity for four held combs, swim caps, goggles, hairbrushes, razors and ear plugs. The cushioned benches looked nap worthy. Edward wasn't kidding when he said Tanya wanted every detail taken care of before they moved in.

Pushing through another door, Edward flipped a switch. "Just where I thought it was."

Bella wheeled Mackayla in her stroller into the room. An industrial sized washer and dryer were flanked by a deep sink, a folding table, and a narrow cupboard where Bella found the detergent along with a mop, broom and other cleaning supplies.

Bella examined the washer. "I've never used this kind of machine; you'll have to show me how it works."

Edward stood far from the appliances. "I have no idea either."

"Well, we can look for instructions, or use the machines upstairs. You know how to work those, right?"

"Um, no."

Bella asked, "What kind of washer did you use in college?"

"A laundry service."

"Did you bring your manservant too? Come on, didn't your mother teach you how to do your own laundry?"

Smiling sheepishly, Edward said, "I doubt she knows. My mother's mother may be the reason my grandfather wrote all those clauses into the will. She had one child, my mother, and a staff of ten."

"She must have been quite a character."

"She still is. Last I heard she was living in Brazil with her third husband. When she found out how little she would inherit, she left my grandfather."

"Wow. And I thought my mother was bad. Well, we're going to break that cycle now. _You_ are doing the laundry."

Xxx

"It worked!" Edward held up his phone in triumph.

"Hmph?" The three of them were lying on the double chaise, which Edward had pulled outside into the shade and covered with the towels fresh from the dryer. They'd made a quick meal of the leftovers Esme insisted on leaving with them. Mackayla was sleeping between them, Bella was dozing, and Edward was enjoying watching the two of them.

"My mom just texted me. She said she wanted to come over in half an hour, but my father said it would be a good idea if she called first."

Laughing into the cushion, Bella nodded her head. "Well done. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet. Is it okay with you?"

"Edward, I don't want to stop your family from visiting. Tell her yes."

He typed his response on his phone. "Let me point out that they are visiting the little magnet over here. I haven't seen them this much in months."

"I'm sure if it didn't involve flying across the country, Sue and Charlie would be over every day. It was really embarrassing, the whole phone call yesterday, but not knowing how old you are or your birthday—don't you think we should get to know each other?"

"Know each other beyond the Biblical way? I suppose. Birthday, June twentieth, and I really am twenty-nine. And a Gemini."

"My birthday is—"

"September thirteen." Edward pointed to himself. "Head of human resources."

"Fine, Mr. Human Resources. Tell me something that's not in your file. Like what were you thinking with that crazy master bedroom?"

Edward blew out a long breath and put both hands behind his head and looked up to the sky. "That abomination of a bedroom was a 'house warming' present from Tanya's parents. When she first started talking about commissioning a hand carved bed and murals, I tried to put a kibosh on it by saying it was too expensive, but then Aro stepped in and offered to pay. I never saw it until after she was…gone. She was planning this 'big reveal'. Aro came and supervised the work, which is how he had access to the security system. He said he needed it to keep an eye on the tradesmen."

Bella turned onto her side so she could face him, her head propped up by her elbow. "So why does everyone else in your family have the codes to your house, and why do they feel like they can just walk in any time?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Edward looked away before speaking. "I was in a very dark place after Tanya died. They were worried about me. I told you Emmett and Rose stayed with me for a few weeks. The night I stayed at the hospital with you I neglected to tell my family where I was, and they busted in here to make sure I hadn't harmed myself."

"On Christmas Eve? That must have been horrible for them."

"Oh yeah. My mother's face when I showed up on Christmas Day, having no clue they'd been looking for me all night, I'll never forget it. They even went to the cemetery."

"I can see why they'd want to have access."

He reached over the sleeping baby and stroked Bella's hair. "I was depressed. Before Tanya left that night, she told me…she told me I was her backup plan. Her father insisted she marry me, or find someone else with the same kind of family fortune. When she didn't, he said he'd disinherit her unless she could land me. He bribed her with things like the bedroom, that fountain. My entire relationship with her was one big lie. My life was one big lie. She never loved me."

Tears were filling his eyes. Bella wanted to strangle this woman and her crazy father who would toy with the love of this wonderful man. Lucky for Tanya she was already dead. She'd never met Aro, but if she did…she didn't know what she would do. Something violent.

"Edward." She waited until he was looking directly at her. She wiped away his tears with her thumb. "I love you."

"And I love you, and that's why I know what I felt for Tanya wasn't love. But the years of deception made me feel like such a fool; like I had wasted so much of my life on lies."

Leaning over the baby, Bella kissed his forehead. She'd never seen him look so sad. She looked down at Mackayla, now sucking her thumb. "We love you." Bella made a decision; screw waiting, and screw Charlie and Carlisle's opinions, even her own instinct that this was all moving too fast-she could give this to him. "I want you to be her Daddy."

Bella began to panic when he looked away and didn't answer. Had she misread his signals? All this talk about marriage, eloping, love—he meant both of them, didn't he?

Edward turned back to Mackayla, tears running down his face. He scooped the sleeping baby up in his arms and kissed her head. "Hi, sweetheart. I have something important to tell you. I'm your Daddy." He spread his arm and Bella slid into his embrace, the two of them holding Mackayla, their first official hug as a family.

Xxx

By the time Santa Esme arrived, laden with more shopping bags, Mackayla was awake and entertaining them as she giggled at the funny faces Edward was making.

The three of them were still on the chaise; Esme had let herself in. "Oh, you look just like you're on your honeymoon!"

"Mom, who brings a baby on a honeymoon?"

"We brought Emmett to the Caribbean with us…and Olga to watch him." Esme rolled her hand, trying to explain non verbally. "He was still having separation issues from the loss of my first husband, and it was either bring him or no honeymoon. Now, I brought the leftover salad and sandwiches; I ordered a nice lunch for everyone who worked today, I'll just put them in the fridge."

"Mom, we still have tons of leftovers from the barbeque."

"Now you'll have more. Who wants to cook when it's so nice out?" Esme continued, unstoppable like a freight train. "I brought the three of you something, you'll love it. Edward, stand up."

He stood cautiously while Esme pulled something green involving a lot of straps and what looked like an open backpack out of the shopping bag. She held it up to Edward's chest. "It's an Ergobaby carrier. Put your arms out, let me just adjust it so it fits. While she's little you carry her in front, belly to belly-"

Edward looked down at his mother fiddling with the straps. "Cool, I've seen these, then you turn her around—"

"No," Esme said sharply. "That's only in the movies. The baby could get scared that way and have nowhere to turn. When she's a little older she can go on your hip, or on your back, so she can look the same direction you." Esme was busy adjusting the straps as she spoke. "There, ready to go. The moms in my practice—"

"Love them," said Edward finishing her sentence. "Ok," he turned to Bella, who had Mackayla in her arms. "Can I take her for a spin?"

Esme waved Bella down. "Now you stay there and relax. You carried her for nine months, now it's Edward's turn." She picked Mackayla up, sneaking in a long hug on the way, and then put her into the carrier. The baby was delighted, smacking her hands against Edward's chest and kicking her feet.

Edward walked around the pool area, taking long strides then short ones, fast and then slow. Mackayla held one of his fingers in each hand, thoroughly enjoying the ride.

Perched next to Bella, Esme let out a long sigh. "I can't tell you how it makes me feel to see my son so joyful. You two have transformed him. And I couldn't help but hear what your father said. He's justified to have concerns; even Carlisle was a little leery before I set him straight." She put her hand on Bella's knee. "I'm a baby doctor, I listen to what parents say, but I've got to read the body language of my patients, and their parents. I'm pretty good at it. I know you and Edward are the real deal."

Bella was smiling, happy at Esme's words but trying to hold back her tears. Esme's acceptance of them, despite Carlisle's misgivings, really touched her. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Esme shook Bella's knee. "I want to keep you two around. I don't mean to come on too strong, but I feel like someone who's been working in a bakery all my life and not able to eat anything, and now I get a cupcake. With sprinkles."

Looking across to where Mackayla and Edward were exchanging grins, Bella nodded in agreement. "She's a pretty sweet cupcake."

Esme hummed in satisfaction, watching them cavort from the chaise for a few minutes. "Uh, before I forget, I spoke with Susan this morning."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Susan Gordon. I advised her to close a few more days and have the baby area sanitized to prevent further spread of the virus. Since it's a small population of babies, we decided a week should do, so she's remaining closed next week. I told her I would tell you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know it's the right thing to do, but now I have no childcare for next week. I was planning on working."

"What's up?" Edward had returned, but showed no signs of wanting to put Mackayla down.

Bella fell back against the chaise. "Mrs. Gordon closed daycare for next week to stop the spread of the virus."

"I'll work from home and help." Edward stared into Mackayla's eyes; she stared right back at him. "Good idea, right? Right?" She giggled in reply.

"If it was that easy to get anything done with a baby around, I wouldn't be paying for childcare." Bella shook her head at Edward and his antics; now he was waltzing with the baby.

Hopping up Esme said, "I'd be happy to watch her on Tuesday. I'm off. And we can ask Rose, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking her for a while."

"Tuesday would be great," Edward said, turning to Bella. "My attorney wants to meet with me. I asked him to come to the house; I want you to be there."

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want me there?"

"Everything I need to talk about with him affects our future."

Esme stepped closer to Edward, her hands out, "While you're chatting, hand over the baby."

Turning away, Edward shook his head. "No, you made me put on this contraption, now we're going to enjoy it. Come on Mack, we've got things to do and stuff to see."

Yelling at his back, Esme said, "Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

He was already walking across the lawn, waving a hand over his head.

Bella hid her smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I only have a few minutes. I have a patient in the hospital for dehydration; I want to stop in again before I go home. Come upstairs with me, I want to show you that room I was talking about."

Leading the way, Esme walked quickly up to the second floor. She opened the first door she came to opposite Edward's bedroom. The room was painted deep red, with a black wrought iron bed with mosquito netting. "Not this one." Esme closed the door and continued to the next door.

Esme opened the door to pale blue walls, simple white furniture and a window seat surrounded by bookshelves. It was bright, not too big, compared to the other rooms in the house.

"I thought if we replaced the bed with a crib, my friend Sherri could decorate, nothing elaborate, this would be a perfect nursery. Much closer than the apartment." Esme looked around smiling. Bella could tell her mind was spinning with plans.

"I appreciate this Esme, I do, but Edward plans to put the house on the market. Wouldn't that be a waste?"

Spreading her arms, Esme answered, "A house like this will probably take a long time to sell. I want, and I'm sure Edward wants, both of you to feel at home. What I'm saying Bella, is I don't care how you and that angel got here, you're here and I want to do everything in my power to make you stay. Nothing makes me happier than seeing my boys happy, and you make Edward very happy."

Esme sat on the window seat, patting the space next to her. Bella joined her, and the older woman held her hand.

Esme looked around silently, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "You'll learn that your child, and for that matter your husband, will not always listen to what you have to say. I always had a feeling that something was off with Tanya and I never particularly cared for Aro. He claims we dated, but I only went out for coffee with him to be polite. I was never interested in him."

Bella could almost see Esme weighing her words before she continued.

"I tried to get Edward to see what I saw, but he wanted to be his own man. The more I said against Tanya, the more he stood up for her. I couldn't take the chance to forbid him from marrying Tanya; that's what my mother did, and it drove me straight into the arms of my bastard of a first husband. My mother didn't have a maternal bone in her body, but she knew that boy was bad news. There were certainly times I rued not taking her advice. That marriage was the greatest mistake of my life." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "But what would I do without my Emmett?"

Esme sat quietly, apparently overcome with emotion. Bella could only nod. She was hoping to be accepted; Esme went above and beyond, sharing her own story and feelings. She felt Edward's mother was a great example of how a loving family could evolve from a difficult start.

Turning to look directly into Bella's eyes, Esme spoke quietly. "I don't trust Aro. I think he still holds Tanya's death against Edward, no matter what Carlisle says. Please watch out for Edward. He and his father can be too trusting."

Nodding solemnly, Bella said, "You have my word."

"Thank you. Enough of this sad stuff. We have a nursery to plan." Esme pulled out her phone and a tape measure, "I told Sherri I'd send her the measurements and some pictures. This way she can hit the ground running come Tuesday when I'm watching the baby; we won't be in your way at all. I've never done a little girl's room; this is going to be so much fun!"

Watching Edward's mother as she snapped the room from every angle, sending Bella into the corners with one end of the tape measure, she realized that Edward had been completely right about his mother. She was ready to be an amazing grandmother, but more to the point, she was already a great mom.

* * *

.

.

_Prayers to the people of Boston, and all the people of the world who are hurt by acts of terror._

**A/N**: I added about 700 words after Miss Winkles did her very fast beta on this, so all mistakes are mine.

Many thanks for regular reviewer and baby expert, **Anchalee **for the suggestion and advice about baby carriers, and for her frequent and thoughtful reviews.

Thanks to **hismysticmuse** who recc'd this story on FB, I appreciate the kind words.

July 5th is Caribbean Day

We will start to time jump a little more from here. Thanks for sticking with me. 2


	37. Chapter 31 Revolution

**Chapter 31 Revolution**

* * *

.

Santa Claus. Bella finally understood how parents could participate in the vast conspiracy of illusion required to pull off the existence of Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy or Easter Bunny. Now that she was a parent, she realized how much of herself was automatically sublimated in front of her daughter. Bella's needs and desires came second to her infant daughter's. At what point would Mackayla understand? As Bella cleaned up the baby's entire back from a particularly explosive and pungent poop (which she blamed on the squash and rice cereal Mackayla was now eating) she considered what she'd been doing a few minutes earlier, and if she was the kind of mother who didn't care if her child screamed for an extra five or ten minutes, Bella might be screaming herself, enjoying that orgasm that was just moments away as Edward's magical tongue did its best between her legs. She was so close, so very close to nirvana and then the wailing on the monitor began.

Of course she knew such a mother, Renee, who was quick to put her carnal needs before the needs of her daughter. She remembered waiting for dinner while Renee and an 'uncle' needed to 'put up some curtains' in Renee's room, and after an hour of listening to grunts and groans Bella had found a box of stale cereal. She remembered the first 'Uncle' run in, when she was six years old. Some dark, hairy guy was Renee's flavor of the month, and Bella screamed when she saw him come out of Renee's room, headed for the bathroom she was exiting. Renee explained about 'adult sleepovers' which Bella in turn explained to Charlie, who called and yelled at Renee. Which didn't stop Renee from having them, it just upped the bribes for Bella to keep the secret. "Don't mention 'Uncle' Lewis to Charlie and I'll buy you a new Gameboy." When 'Uncle' Phil kept wandering into Bella's bedroom 'by mistake' when she was fourteen, she told Sue and the forced vacations with Renee ended.

She shuddered, trying to focus on her sweet little girl, instead of her selfish mother. Doing a mindless task, such as the toxic waste cleanup she was currently undertaking, made her mind wander. Between swipes of baby bottom she glanced at the tender mural of baby forest creatures created by Sherri, Esme's partner in conjuring a nursery from a plain room in three days. These were not Disneyfied animals; they were realistically painted fawns, fox kits, wolf pups and bunnies in a woodland theme that honored the northwestern forests of Bella's home state. Her favorite part was the apple tree; the apples had either a letter, spelling out Mackayla, or a picture of someone in the baby's life. Indigenous birds hid in its branches. The painted owl made her think of that old commercial for Tootsie Pops, where an owl is asked, "How many licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" at which the owl would lick three times then take a bite, declaring the answer to be three. Bella snickered. The owl reminded her of Jacob's oral skills. The handful of times he took the time to try to please her down there, he was one, two, three licks, let's just get to the main event, which was always Jacob getting his. _ Lick, lick, lick, dick_! In a way Edward should thank Jake. If Jacob hadn't been so terrible, she wouldn't have appreciated how incredible Edward was. _ That's one conversation that'll never happen_. She smiled to herself, shaking her head to get rid of the inappropriate for the moment thoughts. Bundling up the wads of baby wipes and soiled diaper and tossing them into the diaper genie, she carried Mackayla naked into the attached bathroom. Another strange thought; Bella didn't have her own bathroom until she was an adult. Not even half a year and Mackayla had her own bathroom, with birds painted randomly on the walls, a sunflower height chart by the door, and a wardrobe of animal after bath wraps.

When Bella protested that it was too much, Esme answered, "Cupcake."

Bella ran the water in the sink and cleaned Mackayla's back with a cloth and some baby wash. Mini bath number one for the day. Her daughter was a messy eater at both ends, eating or expelling what had been eaten. There would be a bath and shampoo after lunch and dinner; whatever was on the menu wound up in her hair. Bella didn't give her solid food for breakfast yet, since getting her cleaned up and ready for childcare took enough time as it was. She missed the long, schedule-free weekend they'd all spent at home. She had no idea how she was going to add classes, clinicals and studying into the mix.

Mackayla grabbed at the water coming out of the sink. She'd left Edward rumpled and naked in their bed, but here he was showered, dressed and shaved….shaved? She pouted, missing his beard already.

"Hi Mackayla."

The baby put her hand up to her forehead.

"She's signing Daddy, did you see that?"

Bella saw something that could be a wave, could be the baby's attempt to rub her eyes, but the excitement from Edward was contagious.

"Yes, that's your Daddy." Bella made the sign properly, fingers spread on her hand, her thumb touching her forehead. Edward couldn't get enough of the word.

"Daddy's going to take you to get dressed so Mommy can take a shower." He held out a blue terrycloth wrap that resembled a bear, and bundled up the wet baby. Edward kissed Bella on the back of her neck as she dried up the splashes. "Sorry you didn't finish."

"I know you're good for it." She smiled back at him, "But it won't be the same without your scruff." She stuck out her lip, which he promptly kissed.

"I have a meeting with a new vendor in forty-five minutes, then Riley. I have to look respectable".

"Respectability is overrated." It had only been a few weeks, but she felt like they'd been together forever. Her existence before she and Mackayla came to live with Edward was fading. She chided herself on resisting him in the first place. Waking up in his arms, taking care of the baby as a team, sharing meals, his family…it was all so natural. She even looked forward to going to bed to actually _sleep_, his goodnight kisses were always so sweet.

What she was not looking forward to? The second meeting with his attorney, Riley Biers. There was one man she'd never play poker with, he was a cool character. In their first meeting, when Edward told him that he wanted to update his will to make Bella his primary beneficiary and set up a trust fund for Mackayla, Bella almost fell out of her chair, and told Edward that was ridiculous. Riley never blinked, he simply asked for their full names and social security numbers.

They'd also asked him to look into terminating Jacob's parental rights and Edward adopting Mackayla. The attorney said he didn't usually handle that type of case, but he'd be sure to have someone in his office look into it.

What did Biers think when he left? That Edward was crazy, that Bella was some kind of seductress? Edward hadn't mentioned anything lately about getting married; Bella wondered why the attorney never asked him as much.

Edward dressed Mackayla in jaunty yellow and white striped overalls, made her blow Bella a kiss, then took her downstairs for her bottle, allowing Bella to shower.

Xxx

Wrapped in a towel, Bella stared at her wardrobe. Edward had cleared half of the ample walk in closet for her; her wardrobe, even well spaced, took up only a third of her side. She still hadn't completely emptied the apartment closet—she didn't know what she was waiting for, but it didn't seem that urgent. Her best things were up here, including the formal dress, still in the white store garment bag, that Alice had helped select. Bella had had no idea what to wear to Charlie's event. When she complained to Alice, the fashionista looked up photos of last year's event, and declared that something cocktail length and sparkly would be perfect and even made a special trip back to take Bella shopping. It was a fun day; Bella splurged on the dress since she didn't have to pay for plane tickets, and she wanted to look good on Edward's arm for their first official outing with her family. After they found the dress, she and Alice spent the day down at the pool with Mackayla, Edward joining them in the evening. Of course Alice wouldn't be Alice if she didn't take a few dozen pictures, but Bella was glad. She wanted pictures of the three of them together. It made everything feel more real.

_Great, I have a dress to wear for next month_,_ but what do I wear today_? What said 'really nice person honestly in love with the rich and beautiful Edward Cullen' as opposed to, 'money grubbing gold digger?' Edward had given her a credit card, but she refused to use it for clothes. It was tempting, but it felt wrong for her to charge her clothes to him when he was already providing so much. That didn't stop him from adding to her lingerie drawers; judging by the lacy things she found there, he particularly liked her in shades of blue and had a fondness for cheeky boy shorts. She slipped on a navy set of under things, the one silk blouse she owned, dressy tan pants and flats. That would have to do. She still had to bring Mackayla to Mrs. Gordon's so a skirt and heels was out of the question. Her phone rang from the nightstand; it was Rosalie.

Rose had become an excellent friend/auntie. Whenever she could manage some free time, she was over, playing with Mackayla, feeding her, changing her, bathing her; as Rose explained, all the things she looked forward to when she was pregnant but never got to experience. When Bella tried to express her sympathy Rose wouldn't have it. In her words, "I get to help people improve their lives every day. Maybe that's my place in life, that and to spoil your kid."

As usual, Rose got straight to the point. "My patient spiked a fever last night so my first surgery was called, my second couldn't get to the hospital fast enough so I'm a free woman for the next two hours. Anyone need to be fed?"

"I'm kind of hungry," Bella joked, "Edward's giving Mackayla a bottle, but then I'm taking her to childcare; we have that meeting with the lawyer later."

"I'll go with; since you put me down as an alternate I might as well do a dry run."

Not one to turn down an extra set of hands, Bella accepted. As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again.

Bella answered, "What Rose, you'll be here in five minutes?"

There was silence at the other end. Bella looked at her phone; the call was from that strange number that had popped up two other times. She wished she'd looked before she answered; she hated not knowing who was on the other end.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

"Renee?" Bella hadn't heard from her mother since the shower debacle. She couldn't imagine why she was calling her now.

"Yeah baby, I got a new phone number, one of my old boyfriends was stalking me and I had to get away from him. I'm so glad you answered—I thought I had the wrong number 'cause I called a bunch of times and no one answered."

_Yep, that's my mother, exaggerating as usual_. "Yes, this is still my number, for the last three years this has been my number." She wanted to remind Renee that she'd barely called ten times since Bella had the number, but she figured Renee would lob that off like she did any criticism.

"Bella, honey, I'm in New York and I want to come see McKenna."

"Do you mean Mackayla?"

"Oh, silly me, if my head wasn't attached! I meant to say Mackayla. And like I said, I'm trying to avoid that dirtbag that's after me, so do you have a couch for your old mom to crash on for a few days? I'm staying with a friend and I don't want to impose."

Bella didn't know what shocked her most; her mother calling before noon, referring to herself as old, as Bella's mother, or the idea that Bella would be happy to put her mother up for any amount of time. Her mother had never come to her; it was always Bella on a plane to whatever new state Renee was currently 'finding herself'.

"Um, Mom, I have to ask my…" she wasn't about to tell Renee about Edward; she felt like that would cheapen what they had, to call Edward a boyfriend as if he was anything like the lowlife 'boyfriends' her mother went through. "…new roommates. I think they said someone was staying over this week." It wasn't a complete lie; Rose and Emmett stayed over one night last week after they all had sangria down by the pool. They might want to stay again.

"Oh. Well, can I at least come and visit my only grandchild? It's not fair Charlie got to see her more than me."

As usual, everyone had it better than Renee. In this case it was true; Charlie had seen his granddaughter while Renee, who never expressed an interest until this phone call, had never seen the baby. Bella felt a little guilty; besides the photo birth announcement, she hadn't sent anything to Renee. If her mother was up north and was actually making an effort, Bella felt like she should meet her part way.

"We could meet for lunch or something."

Renee was quick to respond. "What? That's silly, I'll come to your house, I don't want you dragging the baby out into the cold."

"Mom, it's going to be in the eighties this week."

"I remember, draggin' all that gear for one little lump of baby…such a pain in the ass. No, I'll come to you, just give me the address."

Was she a terrible person because she wanted her mother in her house less than, less than…anything?

"Look Renee, I have to get to work. I'll call you later about lunch."

"I could watch the baby!"

Bella didn't remember being struck speechless before, but there it was. The thought of Renee polluting the life of her daughter repulsed her at a visceral level. She stopped herself from barking 'No' but her brain was screaming it, NO, NO, NO!

Renee seemed to think Bella's silence was a good thing. "I could come watch her while you work; I could make up for the times I wasn't there for you. I went to AA you know, and I'm doing the steps. I just want to make it up to you, I could be there—"

"No, Mackayla is happy where she is. I don't want to leave her with a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm her grandmother!"

Bella found Renee's indignant tone laughable. Her stepmother Sue, Esme Cullen, now those women were grandmothers. In Bella's mind Renee's DNA contribution didn't give her the right to call herself grandmother.

"Renee, I can't see you today. I'll call you. I have to go." Hanging up on her mother felt incredibly good. So many years it was Renee hanging up on a disappointed girl, wondering why her mother never had time to talk to her about the little achievements in her life, a woman who turned every phone call into a diatribe about how life wasn't treating her fairly, and could Bella tell Charlie she needed more money. Bella would meet Renee for lunch, on her terms, with a clear exit strategy in place. She glanced at the clock; now she really did have to go.

Rose must have called from around the corner; she was already in the kitchen when Bella entered. Edward was giving Mackayla raspberries from her perch in Rose's arms. He turned to Bella.

"Mrs. Gordon knows she's keeping her until after lunch, yes?"

Bella shook her head. She knew it was less that Edward doubted her memory, more that he needed to know where Mackayla was every moment.

Smirking in her blue scrubs, Rose said, "No, Bella and I are headed to Mexico with the baby."

"Smart As…aspirin," Edward caught himself before he had to add to the bad words jar, then kissed Bella inappropriately well before letting her go. "I'll be back by 10:30. Maybe Riley will be done quick."

Chucking under her breath, Rose said, "Just want to point out that I'm refraining from telling a perfectly good joke here."

As Edward left, Bella turned to Rose, "You sure like riling him up."

"Those Cullen boys are so much fun to play with. You know this."

"True. But be nice to my Cullen boy please." Bella grabbed the packed diaper bag. "Time to move out."

Xxx

Still feeling self-conscious in the Mercedes, Bella made sure to signal, stop properly and obey the speed limit. She and her friends had always mocked people who drove expensive cars, insisting that they thought the road was made for them. Bella wanted to prove that driving a nice car didn't make you a jerk. Waiting at the light, she smiled at Rose sitting in the back seat, playing with Mackayla. In the rear view mirror she saw a large black SUV with tinted windows. Her cop's daughter mind immediately jumped to the most nefarious conclusion. _Calm down Bella, not everyone who drives a black SUV is out to get you. _She signaled right; so did the SUV. The vehicle stayed a few lengths behind them the entire way to Mrs. Gordon's.

As Bella parked, the SUV stopped behind her. Rose unbuckled herself, then went to get the baby, but Bella stopped her.

"The car behind us has been following us for the last few miles. I'm not turning off the car until they get out."

She and Rose watched. The passenger door swung open; out stepped a man in a suit and dark sunglasses. The driver's door opened a moment later, a woman, also dressed in a suit, got out; the pair went to the back doors of the vehicle and proceeded to take out two babies.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot," Bella said, "It's the Churchill's and their twins."

Rose let out a long breath. "Way to get the heart rate up there Sweetie." She turned to Mackayla, "Mommy scared Auntie Rose."

After introducing Rose to Mrs. Gordon, and the innocent Churchill's, Bella and Rose stopped to pick up coffee and drove back to the house.

"I can't blame you," Rose sipped from her cup, " Aro has always given me the creeps."

"I don't even know what he looks like."

"You've been in the office when we've had the monthly meeting, you must have seen him."

Bella laughed, "I saw a gang of doctors. Besides the doctors Cullen, I have no idea who's who. I just picture a sneaky guy in a black cape."

Rose snorted. "No black cape. He's about five foot ten, mostly grey hair he wears cut military short, a wide face, salt and pepper mustache, blue eyes, almost no eyebrows. Heavy Slavic accent. He's eight years older than Carlisle."

"I thought they were in medical school together."

"They were. Aro didn't come to this country until he was in his twenties, he worked and earned scholarships so he could go to college then med school. He may be creepy, but he did work hard for what he has. He has a brilliant mind, just his personality sucks."

Bella asked, "Why does Carlisle stick up for him? Why did he partner with him?"

"Med school is tough. People form bonds, especially back in the day when they worked residents like indentured servants."

Parking carefully in her spot in the garage, Bella did not look forward to her next task. "Thanks for coming with me, but I have to throw you out. I need to figure out how to pay for this semester. They cut my scholarship."

Raising one perfect eyebrow, Rose looked at her. "You know that's entirely unnecessary. The Platt Foundation will also fund spouse's education."

"Well I'm not a spouse. And I don't want anyone to think that I want Edward for his money. I've managed to pay for my education so far. I'll figure it out."

"There's something you and Edward have in common. You're both stubborn."

Xxx

Cursing freely since the baby wasn't home, Bella reviewed the school's reply to her financial aid appeal. Despite the increase in grants and her savings, her scholarship had been reduced by two thirds, since it was contingent on continuous enrollment and maintaining a 3.25 in all her classes. Her withdrawal from the program voided the original scholarship, and their best offer still left her short. Edward peeked over her shoulder.

"What's got you cursing like a sailor?"

"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in," She turned her face up for a kiss. "The response to my financial aid appeal is still not enough. I'm going to have to get a loan."

"Maybe I can—"

"Don't say it, I'm not taking your money."

"I was going to say maybe I can look at the forms. Maybe I can find a loophole or something."

"Edward, I know you know business, but I know my way around a college financial aid department. I already have a scholarship from the Lions back home, from the Parent-teacher association from my high school, from the 4H program, grants…I could teach a course in financial aid. I didn't want to take a loan, but I'll have to, or take one of those nursing jobs in an under-served area of the country where they pay off your loans."

"If you work somewhere else, I'll be underserved."

She looked at him, not amused by his observation.

"Look, Bella, if Sue's car broke down, and she didn't have enough money to fix it, would Charlie pay for it?"

"Of course."

"And would he expect her to pay him back?"

"Of course not. But that's different."

"How so?"

She looked at him sideways, the answer obvious between them.

Edward continued, "Riley is coming over anyway. I'll ask him to make up a promissory note. I'll loan you the money. If we get married, you won't have to pay it back."

"But then it'll sound like you're trying to get me to marry you."

"Smart girl." And there he left it.

The man was driving her crazy. She was just on the edge of demanding when he was going to propose again. His talk about flying to Vegas had dried up, but he was constantly dropping these other tidbits but never following up on them. She was ready to stay yes; for God's sake they were living together, she was calling him Mackayla's Daddy, wasn't that enough of a hint to the man? Did she have to ask him?

He returned, poking his head around the corner. "There is another option."

Bella sat back in her desk chair, wondering what he'd come up with now that he wouldn't come fully into the room to tell her. He was so touchy feely; it had to be something big if he wasn't standing where he could be holding some part of her. "Do tell."

"I never had a good relationship with Emmett until I was out of college, he was so much older than me. I always thought that when I had a family, I'd want the children spaced closer together. You could go back to school in a few years."

Bella answered without thinking, "If you think it'll be easier for me to go to school when we have more kids, you're crazy."

His grin nearly split his face. "So, you want more babies? With me?"

If he wasn't so cute she would have slugged him. "Yes Edward, I do."

"Excellent news," then he was gone again.

Somehow she felt like she had agreed to something, without ever being asked the question.

Xxx

The ever efficient Riley Biers Esquire, had a separate folder for each issue Edward had discussed at their prior meeting, an extra envelope, and an assistant. Bella wasn't sure if she imagined a condescending tone in his "Miss Swan" when they sat down, but he was definitely warmer towards Edward. Riley explained the assistant.

"Ms. Defarge is a Notary. She can notarize or stand as witness to anything you choose to sign today. She will wait outside the office until we need her."

Bella did not care for the long look the blonde woman gave Edward as she left the room. The curse of having a good looking man was that others were free to look. She never understood girls who were so anxious to get married, but here she was, impatient to put a ring on Edward's hand so that simpering little twits like Ms Defarge knew he was off the market.

Riley handed Edward the envelope as the door closed. "Excellent news Edward. The insurance company has closed their investigation into the accident; this check for full payment of the policy was couriered to my office yesterday. I wanted to give it to you myself."

Edward sat back in the chair with a swoosh of air. "Does this mean they found no wrong doing?"

"Exactly," Riley replied. "Aro's council will have received the same information. They'll advise him to drop the suit." He looked towards Bella. "Insurance company investigators are top notch; their finding would be very powerful in court. If Aro doesn't drop the suit, a judge will dismiss it."

Bella was pretty good at reading between the lines. Riley didn't trust her, but that wasn't the point. Edward did.

"On that note," Riley continued, "Your will has been amended, and the point we discussed I flagged with the red tag for you to review."

Edward turned to the page and after reading the section, showed it to Bella. The sticky red flag pointed to the phrase:

…any children that may be borne to Isabella Marie Swan and myself after the execution of this will, share and share alike

Bella nodded in agreement, biting her lip. He hadn't proposed in the traditional sense, but what more did he have to say? It was obvious he was in it for the long haul.

"Edward asked me to work this up for you Miss Swan, if you'd like to take a look." Riley handed her a document with the words 'Promissory Note' across the top. It was as Edward mentioned, a note indicating that she would pay back money with five percent interest starting five years after today's date, July 14, but voiding the note if they were married. It seemed reasonable, except for the amount.

She looked up at Riley. "The amount is wrong, that's twice what I need." She showed the paper to Edward.

He nodded, "No, that's correct. Your project is almost done. That will make up for your lack of income."

She knew her project was almost done, she was rounding out the 'W's and she didn't imagine there were that many patients with last names beginning with 'X,Y,Z.' She just assumed she'd find another project.

"Are you firing me?"

"No…I don't see how there are enough hours in the day to go to class, study, take care of Mackayla and work. She's only a baby once."

"How will I pay for childcare while I'm at school?"

"Bella, hopefully soon she will legally be my child too. As her father, I will pay for her childcare. Or maybe I'll take a leave of absence and be Mr. Mom for a while."

She was unaccustomed to life working out so easily. He really understood how important finishing her degree was to her, which was why he didn't offer her the option of just staying home with Mackayla. She stared at her lap, not wanting Riley to see the tears brimming in her eyes. She reached out and held Edward's hand. He squeezed back. She handed the paper back to Riley, saying, "This will be fine."

"Don't celebrate just yet. The next two things aren't as clear cut." Riley cleared his throat. "I spoke to my associate, an expert in family law. There's a complication. There is something called the 'Indian Child Welfare Act'. It protects the interest of Native American children and by act of congress gives the…" he read from the paper in front of him, "Subchapter 1- Child Custody Proceedings section 1911 Indian tribe jurisdiction over Indian child custody proceedings."

The attorney looked between the two of them. "If the father doesn't voluntarily allow for termination of his parental rights, allowing Edward to adopt the child, the tribe has jurisdiction in any ruling. Over the federal government. The tribe is considered a sovereign nation."

Bella was stunned, "I never heard of this."

Edward said quietly, "What does this mean?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe he'll give up the rights quietly. If not…" He looked at Bella, "Do you know the chief of the baby's father's tribe?"

"That would be her grandfather, Billy Black."

* * *

.

**A/N: New puppy plus beta getting a new job and moving equals a late chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

Guest Beta is my cousin, who will be happy to relinquish the job when Miss Winkles returns.

For those of you still watching the holidays, July 14 is Bastille Day.

I had many clever things to say here but they've all disappeared. Saying 'Don't chew that' and 'Don't pee there' all day will do that to a person.

Closing in on two thousand reviews! Thanks to all those who take the time to review, rec and read, I appreciate you all. I did have a guest reviewer who didn't like the pace of the story, to which I say, the great thing about fanfic is that you have so many choices; for every slow burn story there's a wham-bam thank-you ma'am out there too. See you soon


	38. Chapter 32 Left Handed

**Chapter 32 Left Handed**

* * *

She could barely reach into the bottom of the washing machine, despite the stool. She pulled out the last giant pair of blue jeans, still heavy from the rinse water that never spun out all the way. She draped the cold wet pants over her shoulder, and dragging her stool, brought them out to the clothes line that stretched into the woods. She pinned the jeans to the line, adding to the row of enormous flannel shirts, pants, sheets and towels she'd hung there since she started her day at the break of dawn. Baring a sudden shower, always a possibility in Forks, that task was done until everything dried.

She hauled the big bucket from the closet, filled it with hot water and pine scented cleaner, as if there wasn't enough natural pine scent here in the woods, and proceeded to scrub the kitchen floor, the bathroom floor and the tiles in the front hallway. No matter that she'd washed them yesterday; Mother insisted she scrub the floors daily. On her knees. Dumping the water, she took the toilet brush and cleaned the toilet for the second time that day; it seemed her brother didn't bother to aim, leaving the mess for her to clean up. She was just wiping the seat dry when she heard him burst through the kitchen door. By the sound of trampling boots, he wasn't alone. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her sweaty forehead. They'd be expecting lunch.

"Yo, bitch, where's my food?"

Shoulders hunched, head down she walked into the kitchen, passing the gang of boys with their long dark hair, dark eyes and mean smiles. Someone pinched her ass, making her jump.

"Hey, don't mess with her, she's Junior's sister."

Junior leaned against the counter, smirking. "Pfft, have at her boys. She's my half sister, so she's half nothing. I might have a go at her myself."

Not wanting to show how their trash talk rattled her, she opened the refrigerator door and took out the bowl of chicken salad, made just the way Junior liked it. As she divided the salad to make five sandwiches, she heard the grumble of hidden laughter. In the reflection off the window, she could see Junior was jerking his hips as if he was fucking her from behind. She wondered again why her mom made her come here every summer. Her father worked all day—she only saw him when he ate dinner. Mother got home earlier, but then took to the couch with a bottle. Every waking minute she worked, while Junior's only job was to taunt her. Slicing the sandwiches in half, she put them on plates with a double handful of chips and a pickle.

Junior grabbed his, tilting his plate until the chips slid off. "Oops—where the hell are my chips, bitch?"

She poured more onto his plate then grabbed the ones he'd dropped on the floor with a napkin.

"You can eat those," he laughed, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he and his gang fell onto the furniture in front of the tv. She'd have to vacuum again before Mother came home. She cleared the kitchen, not bothering with the mud they'd trampled in—they'd only add more as they left. She retreated to the only safe spot in the house, her little cupboard under the stairs. She'd found an old hook and eye, so she was able to lock herself in. Curling onto the one blanket she was allowed, she reached in the far corner for the forbidden items she stashed there; a flashlight and a book. Reading was the only thing that made these summer months bearable. Her knees and back were sore; the skin on her hands was cracking from all the washing. Every bone in her body was tired. Somehow she let her guard down enough to fall asleep. The pounding on her door woke her.

"Get out here you lazy bitch. You're as bad as your slut of a mother, can't do one god damn thing I tell you, get out here and clean up the kitchen and make dinner before I have to hit you extra."

She huddled in a ball, not wanting to move, wanting to close her eyes and wake up in another place. The misery finally couldn't be contained, and she started to cry.

"Mackayla get your ass out here before I have to break down this door."

With each shudder of the wooden door, she cried more.

Xxx

"Mackayla, Mackayla!" Bella called out. She heard her daughter crying, but she felt paralyzed between sleep and consciousness. Panting she sat up in the empty bed. The crying stopped; instead she heard Edward's gentle voice.

"Hey sweetheart, does Daddy's little girl need a new diaper?"

Mackayla babbled back to Edward. The sound soothed Bella's racing heart.

"How's my girl? Daddy will have you fixed up in a minute. There you go. All clean and dry. Do you want to snuggle with me and Mommy?"

Edward returned with his sleepy bundle. Bella took Mackayla from Edward, holding her tightly against her chest.

Edward climbed in the other side of the bed, reaching his arm over to stroke Bella's hair. "You okay there? You were having a heck of a dream. Something involving chicken salad."

Shaking her head wearily Bella settled into her pillow. "The Cinderella meets Harry Potter dream. Again."

His wide hand calmed her. "The one where Mack is Cinderella? You know we're not going to let that happen. Riley's specialist says we have a really strong case. Remember that." He leaned over and kissed Bella, then Mackayla.

Loving the feel of the baby between them, Bella remembered Esme's words. "Your mom said babies shouldn't sleep in the same bed with their parents."

"Um, hmm," he nestled into his pillow, one hand on Bella's hip. "I slept with my parents on and off until I was eight."

Mackayla dozed off, then Edward, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. She didn't really think Leah would be such a monster to Mackayla, but she surely wouldn't treat Mack the way she would her own child. Billy wouldn't stand for abuse in his house, but he couldn't make Leah love Mackayla.

Billy. What was he going to say, knowing that they'd been hiding his grandchild from him? The most important thing to Billy was family. Should she call and talk to him before they flew out? Was Jacob going to tell him? Her hope, when Riley insisted that they serve Jacob with the papers for him to voluntarily relinquish parental rights, was that Jacob would sign them and send them right back, happy to have all responsibility removed. She imagined Leah cheering him on as he signed the papers and sending them back by FedEx, overjoyed that the embarrassment and expense of having an extra kid was over.

She waited in vain. In the mean time she researched the hell out of the 'Indian Child Welfare Act', which was instituted in 1978 after tribal leaders found that a disproportionately high number of native children were being adopted out to predominately white couples. Children were being forcibly removed from their homes, frequently on thin evidence. One phrase from the very long document stood out to her.

…there is no resource that is more vital to the continued existence and integrity of Indian tribes than their children and that the United States has a direct interest, as trustee, in protecting Indian children…

There was currently a long running case, now being heard in the Supreme Court, regarding an unwed father who casually gave up his parental rights because he didn't want to pay child support, but when he found the mother had given his daughter up for adoption, decided he wanted her, although she'd been placed with an adoptive family. Legally, the only thing he had to stand on was his one sixteenth Native heritage, by which his attorneys, all working pro-bono and by Bella's guess looking for the fame of appearing before the Supreme Court with a landmark trial, invoked the ICWA.

She thought the situation with that case was absurd; the child had never been in a Tribal home, never lived with the father, and he originally gave up his rights because he didn't want to pay anything, yet that case was in its second year of working through the justice system, the father taking sole custody of the toddler while the case was decided. There was no denying the Black's proud tribal heritage; if Jacob chose to fight her on this it would get messy. In an earlier case, although both parents wanted to give up their twins, intentionally going to a hospital hundreds of miles away from the reservation to give birth, the _tribe_ was able to sue for custody. Under the law an Indian parent had more rights than a non-Indian parent. The ICWA was now under review, but she knew things that had to go before Congress could take decades to be settled. Forget the Supreme Court, what about Charlie and Billy? Best friends, now grandfathers to the same baby, now on the opposite sides of the same case. She'd spent so much time and energy worrying about Aro; now it looked like Jacob Black was the one who could ruin their happiness.

Logically, what would Jacob gain by fighting for custody? Debt? Embarrassment? A pissed off wife? The problem was she knew Jacob, and he and logic were not good friends.

Settling Mackayla on the mattress, she looked from her sweet face to Edward's. She loved them both so much. Today should have been a great day; Carlisle had stopped over to let them know that while golfing, Aro told him he was dropping all the law suits, that he and wife were planning a three week European vacation, and that he'd be back to work in August. Aro had accepted Edward's generous terms; he was giving them all the artwork Tanya had collected, plus the statue and the carved bed. Tanya's will had left everything but a few pieces of jewelry to her husband; Riley had made it clear to Edward that he didn't have to give them anything but Edward wanted to do the right thing. Tanya's clothes were going to a consignment shop; the profits to a charity that helped battered women restart their lives. Bella traced Edward's lips with her fingers. He was such a good man; if only she could convince Jacob that terminating his rights was best for everyone.

Still she couldn't sleep, thinking about her lunch date with her mother. Renee had hounded her until Bella agreed to meet her for lunch with Mackayla _at a restaurant _although Renee kept pushing to come to Bella's home. Bella honestly thought that Renee would find some other shiny new toy to grab her attention and her momentary lapse of actually wanting to meet her granddaughter would pass. She had a bad feeling about seeing her mother again. Edward offered to go with them, but she didn't want Renee's crazy to be spread any further. She was so on edge with her mother; if she dared make a pass at Edward, or say some raunchy thing about him, Bella would deck her on the spot. She didn't remember much from her baby shower, but Renee's appalling behavior was clear in her mind.

Xxx

Running five minutes behind, Bella juggled Mackayla, the car seat, the diaper bag and keys. She wasn't concerned about arriving late; she couldn't remember Renee ever being on time for anything. She regretted leaving the stroller at home for the moment, but she knew the tables were tightly spaced in this restaurant and maneuvering it would have been tough. That was the downside of her choice of venue; the upside was that it only served breakfast and lunch, so this meal with Renee couldn't drag out too long and the restaurant didn't have a liquor license, so unless Renee came pre-pickled, she'd have a chance to talk to a sober person for a change.

A woman in a crisp white shirt, black tie and apron smiled as Bella approached the hostess station. Before the server could offer to help with the baby, a woman in a yellow twin set, white pants and a chunky white necklace waved at her, calling, "Bella, over here!"

Bella squinted at the dark haired woman, who looked like something out of an Ann Taylor catalog. _No, couldn't be_…'Renee?"

"Of course!" Her mother approached with a manic smile, arms out. "There're my girls! Isn't she precious!" Renee tried to take Mackayla out of Bella's arms, but the baby was startled by the high pitched sounds coming out of the woman. Her lip trembled and Mackayla hid her face in Bella's hair.

"Shy, just like you were. Oh well, we'll just have to work on that. Look, I got us a table over there." Renee walked over to a small table by the window that already had a wooden child's seat set up next to it. Bella followed, a bit in a daze. She had never seen her mother looking like she could fit in a woman's club someplace. She'd seen Renee in tie-dye, leather, vinyl, ripped jeans, maxi dresses, miniskirts and obscene tees, but a cotton sweater set and conservative short hair? Never.

Bella waited for the punch line as she settled Mackayla into the seat. Was her mother going to whip out a flask to liven up the blueberry lemonades she'd ordered for them, or had she already spiked them? Was some new sugar daddy behind this transformation? Bella wanted to believe that this was real, that some hocus pocus had transformed the woman who'd given birth to her into the kind of mother she wouldn't be embarrassed to introduce to Edward or Esme or even Carlisle, but a new wardrobe was not going to convince Bella that this change was real.

Renee was pointing to the menu, "I think I'll have the cranberry-pecan chicken salad wrap…doesn't that sound yummy?"

Bella's stomach turned at the thought of chicken salad. "No, no chicken salad." She looked quickly at the menu and picked the first thing that didn't involve chicken. "I'll get the Jersey Shore Club. And a banana."

The waitress smiled and left them alone to listen to the babble of the tables around them. Bella focused on making sure Mackayla was secure in her seat, her eyes darting around the restaurant. She wished she had brought Mackayla in her carrier, so she couldn't be snatched up from her seat. Glancing at her mother, who was quietly sipping her drink looking no more like a baby stealer than any of the other women seated around the restaurant, Bella wondered if she was letting paranoia get the best of her. She couldn't help looking over her shoulder whenever she got in or out of the car, the store, the house. Why was it in the movies the bad guys always had some convenient tell: a prominent scar, large neck tattoo, a signet ring, a limp, heavy accent, or chain-smoked one obscure brand of cigarettes? Who was the bad guy in her life? She wished she'd chosen another restaurant; she sincerely wanted a drink.

Exactly what was she supposed to talk about with this woman? Parenting tips? Relationship advice? Career strategies? As a role model her mother was the pits. _She probably has a few good hangover cures_. Bella held in a snort.

Renee cleared her throat. "I'm sure you were wondering why I wanted to see you and Mackayla." She pronounced the baby's name carefully, as if she was afraid of making a mistake. "I've become involved in Alcoholics Anonymous. I've been sober thirty-four days, which has been really hard for me. I'm working my steps, and part of the steps is making amends to the people we hurt. You're at the top of that list."

Bella's eyes popped open. She, Bella Swan, was first on her mother's list for anything? That in itself was a first.

Renee continued, "I know I wasn't there for you when you were growing up, and I'm so sorry. I want to make amends to you."

Their food arrived and Bella took that moment to slice up Mackayla's banana and think of a response. It slipped out unbidden. "What about Charlie? Shouldn't he be first on your list?"

Giving a small laugh, Renee said, "I think the best thing I ever did for Charlie was leaving him. He's married to someone who wants to live in that little nowhere town. It would have been worse if I stayed, believe me."

Bella raised her eyebrow. Renee didn't sound so contrite.

"Really Bella—you've seen me at my worst. How would I have made his life better, right?" Renee looked down and started eating her wrap.

_Really 'Mom'? That's it? _ Bella was ready to pack up the baby and run, but Renee swallowed, looked over towards the unlighted fireplace, then continued.

"I have a job." Renee plucked at her top. "At a women's clothing store. I'm living at a friend's. I figured if I wanted to make it up to you, I needed to be nearby."

"So you're living with another boyfriend? How long have you been with this one? And what about the guy who's supposedly stalking you?" Bella was proud of herself. She'd never asked her mother as many questions or been so strong with her. She realized that when she was a little girl, the tiniest hint of attention from Renee was too valuable to scare off. It wasn't until Sue became her stepmother did Bella learn to be strong enough to question her mother's behavior.

"I'm living with my sponsor. I go to a meeting every day. I want to see you, maybe once a week—"

Bella started shaking her head at that suggestion.

Renee said quickly, "or every other week. I could babysit, really. I want to be a better grandmother and mother. Please, please, give me a chance."

Maybe her mother had signed up for some kind of reality TV show, and the hidden camera was about to appear. Bella knew that this was what she'd wanted for so many years, her mother to come apologize and beg for her forgiveness, and to want to be part of Bella's life, but part of her couldn't believe it. She took a bite of her sandwich to avoid answering, looking around the restaurant. Nope, no TV crew. Were any of these other women having what could be life altering discussions, or were they just talking about re doing their living rooms or who was doing who at the office? Again she regretted coming to this restaurant; she really, really wanted a drink and she'd never be able to come here with Rose or Alice and not think about this conversation, and whatever decision she made.

"Can I least get a picture of you and the baby?"

Bella nodded her head. What kind of ogre wouldn't allow the woman a picture of her grandchild? The waitress noticed what Renee was doing and offered to take a group photo. Bella smiled uneasily, but allowed it, leaning in towards Mackayla while Renee stood behind them.

Renee must have considered this some kind of breakthrough, because she became extra chatty. "So, who're you living with now? Your old roommates moved out of state, didn't they?"

"I'm living with friends." Not a total lie, Edward's family and Olga were around all the time and they were her friends.

"I'd love to see your place. Maybe next time I could come and bring you a housewarming gift?"

Bella had almost warmed up to the idea of seeing Renee more than once a year; the woman was _not _coming to her house_. _"I think a restaurant is better."

"Do your roommates mind about the baby? I wouldn't want to cause a problem."

Taking a long swallow of the unfortunately un-spiked lemonade, she thought how hysterical Renee's statement was. When had she been anything but a problem? And asking if her roommate had an issue with the baby? The only issue Edward had with the baby was that he wanted more of them.

Was she too weak, or too stupid, or too kind to say no? Bella decided that she'd take Renee one encounter at a time. If she really was trying to stay sober, if she proved herself over time, Bella would allow Renee into her life by degrees. But now the baby had given herself a banana facial and was yawning, a perfect exit strategy.

"I've got to clean her up and get going. It's almost time for her nap."

Hopping up, Renee reached for Mackayla, "Let me take her to the ladies room to clean up, you enjoy your food."

"NO," Bella said sharply, "she's not used to strangers." These lies were becoming easier to tell; Mackayla was the easiest going baby and loved to be passed around. Bella took a big napkin off the empty table next to them, dipped it in her water and made a few swipes around Mackayla's face. She folded the mashed banana inside the napkin and reached for her wallet.

"No, I got it!" Renee was quicker, and pulled out two twenties. "It's the least I can do, I insist."

Not arguing what percentage of Renee's debt was covered by forty bucks, Bella said quietly, "Thanks for lunch." She stood, grabbing the car seat by the handle. "I'm going to get going."

"I'll help you out to the car."

"It's really not—"

"Don't be silly. What mother couldn't use an extra hand now and then?" Renee took the diaper bag and followed Bella to her car. When Bella clicked on the key fob to open the doors, Renee whistled. "Nice ride! My Baby's doing okay for herself."

Bella knew she should have taken Elvis, but surprisingly Renee dropped the subject, kissed Mackayla on the head and gave Bella a hug before she strapped the baby in. Bella drove off, leaving Renee waving from the parking lot.

Xxx

Bella felt guilty dropping Mackayla off so she could pack and paint her toenails, but she was sure Mrs. Gordon watched babies for flimsier reasons. She had never worried so much about picking out clothes, but the whole trip had her on edge. Gone were the days where a pair of jeans, a few tee-shirts and shorts crammed into a duffle bag counted as packing. She was stuck in a weird place; she was no longer the jeans and tee shirt girl from Forks, but she wasn't a Rosalie, with a perfect outfit for every moment of a day. She didn't want to look like a little girl when she returned, she wanted to look like a confidant woman who had her life together, but not so different from her family that she seemed stuck up. Bella even looked up travel tips on a fashion website and she was trying to follow their advice to assemble an outfit for every day of the trip, plus backups. Based on her almost empty closet, she was packing almost everything she owned, but she still doubted herself. Alice had helped her with the dress for the awards ceremony, but everything else? What outfit do you wear when you're telling your Dad that his best friends son is your 'baby-daddy' and, oh yeah, he may be trying to take custody? What to wear when you face the baby-daddy-ex-lover-former-best-friend and his wife, your other former best friend now enemy, for the first time?

She sat on the floor, staring at the bed covered with clothes, and finally resorted to sending a message to Alice, **I have no idea what to pack**.

Alice texted right back, which was why Bella was now photographing each outfit and sending the pictures to her fashion loving friend.

Moments later, Alice called. "Bella, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you're packing too much stuff."

"Yesterday Mackayla knocked into my orange juice in the morning, in the afternoon she got me with carrots."

"You should feed her in a hazmat suit. Or just wear orange."

"Very funny, but what do you think about the outfits? I don't want to look like a little girl, but I don't want to look like I'm better than everyone else, but I want to look like someone who belongs with Edward."

"Oh, is that all? Bella, you're a great mom and Edward loves you to pieces. Don't worry about this. Take the first outfit, the third outfit, wear outfit seven on the plane, take the tops from outfits four and five and one or two scarves. A big scarf can cover a multitude of sins."

Bella fingered her scarf collection, all but one a gift from Alice. "The one with the blues and greens and the mostly red one?"

"Perfect! I'm so proud Bella…I'll turn you into a fashionista yet."

"I don't know about that, but thanks Alice. Sorry about the freak out." Bella started putting away the clothes she wasn't taking.

"Don't forget to take pictures of you and Mackayla. I can't wait to see both of you all dolled up."

"Speaking of pictures, weren't you going to send me those pictures you took of Mackayla, Edward and me by the pool? I never got them."

"I posted them on Facebook."

"You're kidding! I don't want everyone to see where I live. I told you, we've got a bunch of legal stuff coming up."

Alice tsked, "You worry too much. I have it set so only my friends can see my pictures."

Bella banged her head against the closet door. "Alice, you have like a billion friends."

"Stop exaggerating! Come on, stress will give you wrinkles. I gotta go, I'm in the middle of class."

"Then what are you doing talking to me?"

"It was a fashion emergency, honey. I have my priorities."

Xxx

The refrigerator was ridiculously large, like the rest of the house. Bella couldn't wait until the house sold and they could find something more proportioned for humans, although she would miss the indoor pool. If only she could pack it up. Bella knew she bought blueberries yesterday, but she couldn't find them since Edward had unloaded the bags. Mackayla was bobbing on her hip; they'd just returned from Mrs. Gordon's so she was going to be hungry soon. Bella wanted to have the blueberries ready before she got to the fussing stage.

Mackayla pierced the air with her squeal, which could only mean one thing, or really, one person.

Edward's belly-raspberry-laugh experiment had been so successful, that now Mackayla started laughing as soon as she saw him. Laughing and reaching for him, she leaned out of Bella's arms. He came around to the open side of the refrigerator door and took the baby and gave her a neck raspberry, an arm raspberry, a knee raspberry, then back to her neck. Her fingers were knotted in his hair as she hugged his face and gummed his eyebrow.

Bella hid her smile in the fridge. Edward in a suit was always yummy, but Edward holding Mackayla while in a suit…ummh. _Aha, there're the blueberries_.

"All right love, I need to talk to mommy. Let go of Daddy's face." He peeled her fingers carefully, and slid Mackayla down until he could lean over to kiss Bella.

Returning the kiss she smiled as he bounced the baby. "You're home early. What's the occasion?"

"Tomorrow is August 13, International Left Hander's day."

Bella rinsed a handful of the berries in a sieve. "Gosh, and I don't have a thing to wear. Why are you telling me this?"

"She could end up left handed. Then we should know these things."

"Very funny. Ninety percent chance that she won't so that knowledge is pointless, but thanks for sharing."

"It's not pointless. My phone has a holiday app so I don't forget important things, like National Pancake Day. And this year, according to the Chinese Lunar Calendar, tomorrow is National Daughter's Day, so I needed to come hug _my_ daughter." He kissed Mackayla to another round of giggles. "It also reminded me that we're flying out tomorrow. Do you have everything you and Mackayla need?"

The first thing that came to Bella's mind was that they needed to get their story together. Would people just assume, seeing them together, that they were together? Would they assume that Mackayla was Edward's child, and if they did, was that a bad thing? What if someone was rude enough to ask outright? Should she lie, tell the truth, or tell them to shut the f- up? They had had no response from Jacob, even though he'd had the paperwork for weeks. Bella finally called him, but he never called back. What was his game? Was he going to try to take physical custody? There was no way she was stepping foot on the reservation with the baby, she didn't care what kind of an excuse she had to make. Her fear was that he was doing the opposite of ignoring the paperwork and was instead preparing some sort of counter suit looking for full custody. If she could avoid going to Forks entirely, she would, but Sue had begged for them to stay a couple of days with them so she could get her 'baby-fix.' This would be one time she was glad her father was the law in Town.

"Mommy, don't wash the blue off the berries, I like them that color!" Edward was making his squeaky faux-Mackayla voice, holding the baby in front of his face. Bella realized she had been rinsing the berries for several minutes now. She shut the tap and patted them dry with a paper towel while Edward buckled the baby into the high chair.

"Sorry, I can't help thinking about…everything out there."

Edward reached for the bowl but Bella held it away from him. "You're kidding; you're not going to feed her blueberries in your good clothes. Why do you think I'm wearing this?" Bella swept her hand down at the ratty white tee shirt and cut off jeans she had on.

Leaning against the counter, arms folded, Edward watched Bella and Mackayla. "I thought you were channeling Daisy Duke. Did I mention I like your red toenails?"

Bella wiggled her toes appreciatively. Partially smashing a blueberry on the tray, Bella coaxed Mackayla to pick it up for herself. The baby got it in her fist and mashed the berry to her mouth. "Good job Mack!"

A phone chimed; Edward was quick to answer, "Edward Cullen. Yes? You do? Very good, I'll be there shortly." Pocketing the phone he kissed Mackayla, careful to avoid her hands, then Bella. "I've got to take care of something. I'll be back soon."

"What about the realtor? Isn't she coming by in an hour?" Bella had never met Jane, Edward's long time realtor. Bella had taken Mackayla out when the camera crew came to photograph the house for the brochure and website. Once she got over the idea that she was living in a house that warranted a brochure, Bella tried to remove herself from the process. To that end Jane was hosting a realtor open house tomorrow after they left for the airport.

"All you need to do is let her in, and I should be back in time anyway." Edward hustled off; Bella continued doling out blueberries and cooked carrot slices, hoping that more would end up in Mackayla's belly than in her hair.

She'd almost forgotten that Jane was coming when the gate alert went off. Bella rolled her eyes. Arriving forty-five minutes early was inconsiderate. Luckily Mackayla was done eating but was still covered in smashed food; Bella wiped the major globs of food off the baby. Mackayla had already wiped her hands and face on Bella's shirt, adding purple to the orange smear of carrots. The front door chimed, the one time she wished someone would come to the garage entrance. Bella debated; put the baby down in the crib so she could put on a clean shirt, during which time Mackayla would dirty the crib sheets, or let the realtor woman in to do her thing, bathe the baby, then clean up. The second way involved less laundry, so Bella scurried down the long hallway to the front door.

The front door bell chimed again before Bella got to the door; when she pulled it open she saw a smiling, painfully thin woman with bleached blonde hair fluffed high over her head, a red suit with a gold pin in the shape of the realty company logo and a bar underneath the pin stating, 'Diamond Club Member'. The woman's eyes shifted, taking in Bella's messy hair, stained tee shirt, bare feet, and then Mackayla, chortling although covered with blueberry and carrots.

The smile disappeared and the realtor hissed, "Where's Mr. Cullen? This is entirely unacceptable." She had a stack of glossy brochures under her arm; she fanned them on the table in the center of the foyer, then turned back to Bella. "Mr. Cullen and the caliber of people who will be looking to purchase this estate, have certain expectations. A barefoot housekeeper dressed like a hillbilly, toting a baby on her hip is entirely unacceptable. You must be new on staff. I'll be speaking to Mr. Cullen about this. Where's Olga? She's supposed to be doing the cleanup. Can you put that child down, I have flower arrangements in the van, I'll instruct you on where to place them."

Mackayla was leaning into Bella, not enjoying the sharp tongued woman. At first Bella was going to correct her in no uncertain terms, then she decided to see how deep a hole Jane would dig herself. "I was only told to let you in. You're early. Edward will be home shortly."

"That's Mr. Cullen to you. I've known Edward for years; he expects a certain level of respect and propriety from his employees. I'm only trying to help you; you obviously look like you need this job. And Edward may allow you to bring your child to work, but he still expects a certain level of performance."

Bella stared at her, steaming. There was no need for Jane to be so condescending. Why did Edward do business with someone so cold? Still, she was anxious to get this house sold. Maybe you needed to be a bitch to make that happen.

"I can't help you with the flowers. Why don't you drive your vehicle around to the garage; it's closer to the elevator." Bella turned her back to Jane before she slapped the lipstick off her Botoxed face.

There was a cart in the pantry Olga used after she'd done a big shopping trip. Bella wheeled it with one hand to the interior garage door for Jane to use. She debated waiting a few minutes before opening the outside garage door, just to irk the annoying woman, but figured the sooner the realtor was done, the sooner she could get Mackayla and herself cleaned up.

Scowling as much as her rigid forehead would allow, Jane spoke loudly. "I will definitely inform Mr. Cullen of your behavior. Expect to be looking for a new job shortly."

Bella walked to the elevator and entered the code. Jane struggled to get a large flower arrangement on the cart, then wheeled it past Bella, 'humpfing' at her as she went. Mackayla spent the time holding Bella's face between her hands. Jane returned for a second arrangement as Edward walked through the propped open garage door.

Mackayla squealed seeing Edward. Jane turned sharply towards Bella. "Can't you keep her quiet?"

Turning towards Edward, Jane cooed, "Edward, so good to see you. If we could have a moment, there's something we must discuss." Her eyes raked over Bella meaningfully.

"Hold that thought." Edward reached towards Mackayla. "I'll give her a bath. Jane, Bella can show you whatever you need."

Bella tried to limit her reaction to a tiny smirk instead of the triumphant fist pump she wanted to do in front of Jane. She held Mackayla away from Edward. "She's going to ruin your shirt, she's covered in food."

"No problem." Edward loosened his tie, pulling it over his head, unbuttoned his dress shirt and took off his undershirt, tossing them to the counter, then taking Mackayla, kissing Bella then the baby as he asked, "How's Daddy's girl? Did you finish your lunch?"

Was it wrong, Bella thought, that she enjoyed the looks of surprise, lust, shock and horror as they passed over Jane's face? Edward without a shirt was pretty drool worthy; it was obvious Jane had more than a professional interest in him. Bella wasn't sure what distressed Jane more, the fact that he had outed himself as Mackayla's Daddy in front of her or the thought that if Bella told Edward how Jane had treated her, she was bound to lose a hefty commission.

As soon as Edward was out of earshot, Jane looked at Bella, twisting her hands, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea—"

"You know that's not the point." Bella wiped her hands down the front of her already ruined shirt. "You were really nasty to me. A person is still a person, whether they live in a mansion or a crappy apartment. Be nice to everyone around here, and I _probably_ won't tell Edward what you said to me."

Xxx

Bella had resisted when a complete set of new luggage appeared in the closet, saying she didn't need it, but she'd managed to fill two large cases, a small case and the garment bag with her and Mackayla's clothing. She checked for the fourth time; she had everything.

Edward entered the closet behind her. "Mack's asleep. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I do. I probably have too much."

"My mother always says to pack an extra pair of underwear, just in case."

Bella shook her head, "She said the same thing to me. I have a spare pair, and a spare spare."

"You're sure?" His eyes drifted to her lingerie drawer.

The silly man must have bought her another set of under things. Forget panties for every day of the week, she had them for every day of the month. Smiling, she opened the drawer. "Just don't think we're getting freaky while we're at my parent's…" The sight of a ring box in her drawer stopped the words in her mouth.

She couldn't touch it. Her eyes started to well with tears, but Edward was just standing there. Wasn't he going to kneel or something?

Edward nudged her with his shoulder. "You're killing me here, open it!"

Opening the white box, she found a burled wood box inside. Edward watched, smiling, spinning his finger in an effort for her to speed up. The hinge gave a little creak as she opened it to find a gold ring with tiny diamonds making up a vine, and a light blue stone set among golden leaves. It was beautiful, exquisitely made, but she wasn't sure what it was supposed to represent. Edward just looked at her hopefully. "Do you like it?"

"It's…it's beautiful."

She must have been moving too slowly, because Edward pulled the ring from the box and took her right hand. "I hope it fits. The jeweler just finished it today, that's where I went this afternoon." He slid it onto her ring finger. "If you don't mind, I may get one for my mother for Christmas, but of course, with two stones. But Vince, the jeweler, said it's not a problem to add stones, as needed." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

The right hand, the blue stone, his grinning face—this was not an engagement ring. She was disappointed and relieved at the same time. Being proposed to in a closet, even a nice closet, was wrong. She sighed, "A mother's ring…I forgot Mackayla's birthstone was an aquamarine. Thank you."

"I wanted you to have something special before I meet your parents." He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest as she looked at the ring on her finger, "Something that says a tiny fraction of how important you are to me."

Xxx

The limo driver did not have a lot of experience with infant car seats, so Edward knelt in the backseat of the car the company had provided, and made sure the base was secured correctly.

Esme had given Bella some infant formula Benadryl, in case Mackayla got cranky on the plane. Bella wished Esme had supplied a little something for grownups. There was still no word from Jacob. She couldn't very well ask Sue too many questions about who would be attending the event. Her mother had already given her the mom-brow when discussing Mackayla's father—Bella was pretty sure she suspected Jacob. Her hope that Jacob and Leah would want this over quietly and quickly were fading. She was going to have to tell her parents the truth, before they found out in a subpoena. It might be best to tell Charlie when they were in Seattle, when he was far from his guns and his target. At this point she didn't think she'd mind if Jacob was dead, but she'd hate to have to visit her father in jail.

If there was a way of avoiding going to Forks completely, she would. Edward offered to pay for hotel rooms for her parent's and Seth so they could just stay in Seattle, but Bella knew that wouldn't fly with Charlie. Her father didn't care for people who showed off with their money. The private plane was enough—she was sure that had been a topic of discussion between Charlie and Sue. Originally Edward wanted to book them into the Four Seasons Hotel, but Bella convinced him that staying in the Marriott where Charlie's ceremony was being held, where Charlie would be staying, was a far better idea.

Buckling Mackayla into the properly attached car seat, Bella gave her a quick kiss. Who knew such a sweet little person could cause so much trouble? Mackayla was delighted with the limousine. Her car seat was in the middle of the rear bench seat, and Bella and Edward sat on either side of her, facing the baby. Having both of her favorite people was so exciting that she needed to shriek. Edward started playing peek-a-boo to distract her.

This was the second time Bella had been in a limousine. The first time had been a big surprise; Charlie hired one for his wedding to Sue. Bella could still remember sitting in the back seat with Charlie on the way to the church, the netting that made the bottom of her dress poof biting into the back of her legs. She and Sue had picked out Bella's dress first…at the time Bella adored purple. The dress was simple; thick straps at the top, a straight bodice, and a bubble bottom, in glorious 'Lapis' the woman at the store called it. Sue ordered her dress, long, white with an empire waist and a matching lapis ribbon. She even ordered lavender roses for both their bouquets and Charlie's boutonniere.

Charlie was less than charmed at the thought. "I'm not wearing a purple cummerbund."

Sue calmly said, "Then I guess only Bella and I will match."

He wore the cummerbund, a lapis bow tie and the lavender rose boutonniere.

Only now did Bella truly appreciate the efforts Sue made to knit their family together.

Charlie and Sue took the limo after the wedding to the hotel where they were spending the night. Bella rode back with Billy and Jacob, Jacob making fun of her skinny legs and dress shoes, Billy picking up her favorite mushroom mozzarella cheeseburger from the diner for dinner.

She never imagined that one day she would return, and her greatest fear would be seeing these people who used to take care of her, who were once her friends.

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **I am not a lawyer, but I'm doing the best I can. Bella cites the "Indian Child Welfare Act, United States Code Title 25, Indians Chapter 21, Subchapter IV-Miscellaneous Provisions, 1901 Congressional findings, part 3"

The Supreme Court case she is talking about exists, and hopefully will be settled by the time anyone reads this. Bella's statements on this case are her opinion only and are flavored by her situation. I have simplified the case for this story. I do not mean to make any 'real life' comments on this case; it is obviously complicated and difficult for all parties involved. I also know that Native American is the preferred term now; I have cited the actual legal document.

Apologies to the nice Realtor's out there. Jane is just a b-

**FAQs**: **1. Jacob's name is not on the birth certificate,** but he can demand a DNA test to prove he is the biological father.

**2. Can't Edward just adopt Mackayla?** No, there must be a good faith effort made to contact the biological father. Terminating parental rights is a big deal. Since Bella knows Jake is the father, she and Edward (and Riley) want to get his rights terminated now, instead of Jacob potentially challenging the adoption at some time in the future.

**Many, many thanks to my Cousin-"Beta" for pitching in to get this chapter out…that wasn't so bad, was it? We used to make up stories with Barbie dolls; now we have a bigger cast of characters to play with!**


	39. Chapter 33 Daughters Part I

**Chapter 33 Daughters Part I**

* * *

After being driven by limo to a private airport, welcomed by name onto a private jet, having people jump to take care of her luggage, baby, and drink order, Bella could see the allure of travelling this way.

Nancy, the flight attendant, was in her forties with three children of her own. She wore a navy pantsuit with a no-nonsense attitude and had no problem securing the car seat, stowing Mackayla's baby food and making her laugh at the same time, like a flying Mary Poppins. There were only two other passengers; Neal, the slightly overbearing sales rep that was Edward's contact, and a white-haired gentleman in a grey suit, who raised only one eyebrow before taking his seat as far from Mackayla as possible.

Neal sat across from Edward, leaning forward, elbows on knees, hands templed, reiterating all the novel features of the equipment he planned on showing Edward.

Resting back on the soft leather seat, sipping her wine, Bella noticed what she didn't strike her earlier. Coming onto the plane she didn't immediately think of the plush leather, polished wood furnishings, the built in sofa and flat screen TV; she'd taken it all for granted. Living with Edward was having an effect on her. Not long ago this luxury would have thrown her, made her nervous. Today she'd barely noticed. The world was such a different place at this economic level. Having the best, in schools, cars, clothes, was treated as a birthright, not as something you earned or strove for. Would Mackayla have an appreciation for the life Edward's wealth could afford them? Would she look down on the more humble lives of her relatives in Forks? How could Bella keep their children from becoming selfish brats? She remembered the story of a celebrity's child, who at the age of six took her first commercial flight, and asked her parents why all the other people were on their plane. Esme's grandfather had a good philosophy; give kids enough to do what they wanted to do, but not so much that they don't have to do anything. Bella never thought she'd have to worry about too much money.

She always had enough growing up, but she knew sometimes it was closer to barely enough. When everything went as planned, things were fine. She remembered her father cursing over the bills one day, shortly after their furnace blew and had to be replaced over night. The decision to expand the house was necessary and the best thing in the long run, but she knew Charlie hated taking out a second mortgage to cover it. Would her family look at her differently once they saw Edward's home? She glanced at the pretty ring on her right hand; it was lovely, but not excessive. She suspected the ring was the tip of the iceberg when it came to Edward and gifts. _ Who am I kidding_; he'd already managed to get her a Mercedes, new luggage, and enough pricey lingerie to make a Victoria's Secret model blush.

The conversation with the rep stopped as Edward excused himself to use the restroom. Neal crossed over and sat next to Bella, his eager expression reminding her of a hungry puppy.

"Bella, I have to thank you for letting me steal Edward away this afternoon, really, for getting him to come out here in the first place."

"I thought he'd planned to come here a while ago."

"Oh," Neal leaned forward putting his hand on her knee, "I've been _begging_ him to come out, to see our latest equipment in action, but he's always too busy. Suddenly he wants to come out with his fiancé and daughter for a family function and I am _more _than happy to accommodate him."

_What did he say? Fiancé?_ Shaking her head to clear those questions, she said, "I hope we're not too much trouble."

He squeezed her knee, "Oh, not one bit! Some of my clients expect me to take them to Bermuda to golf, some expect theater tickets and dinner at Sardis once a month, Super Bowl tickets; you'd be surprised what people ask for…your Edward, he barely lets me buy him lunch! In all the years I've worked with him he's been all business. I'm glad he can take some downtime." Neal rose to return to his seat, but before he did he leaned and whispered into Bella's ear. "There's a bed through that door at the tail end of the cabin, in case you and Edward want to take a 'nap'."

She felt her cheeks turning red and the heat traveling down her neck. Neal went to refresh his drink by the kitchenette.

Edward slid into the seat next to Bella, kissing her cheek. "What's up? You look all red."

Putting her lips close to Edward's head, Bella whispered. "While you were gone, Neal suggested that we join the mile high club using the bed at the back of the plane."

He whispered back, "Excellent idea!"

Slapping his chest, she hissed back, "Are you kidding, with Mackayla sleeping right here and the old dude sitting just outside the bedroom door?"

"I said it was an excellent idea, not a practical one."

"He also told me that you weren't planning on flying out here until we were coming with you."

"Guilty as charged. I wanted to be the one to take you home. Although Neal did invite me, repeatedly."

What was she supposed to say to that? Should she be angry that he told a white lie? The truth was she was happy to be going home with him. What about calling her his fiancé? Instead of checking her luggage five times, she should have gone through his things in case he was toting a ring. That would make for an interesting visit.

"No more white lies, I'm not kidding!"Bella tried to look stern, but he was giving her his bedroom smile.

"You will recall, when I mentioned the flight I was still trying to reel you in. I hadn't convinced you to come live with me yet." Bella tried to ignore him as he put his hands on her hips, pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her neck.

Bella peeked around, Neal was chatting with Nancy, she couldn't see the old guy and at this point she didn't care. "So now you think you've caught me?"

He turned her head so she was looking into his eyes as he spoke."Hook, line and cute little baby. I got you and I'm never letting go."

Xxx

Neal waited with Bella and Mackayla in the hotel lobby while Edward checked in. The luggage cart was loaded, waiting for Edward to return with the room key. Mackayla was bright eyed, hanging over Bella's shoulder taking in all the movement and new scenery. Bella was glad they could work out flying in the day before the ceremony so Mackayla wasn't out of sorts. When Sue heard they were coming in early she persuaded Charlie to take an extra day so they could max out their time with the baby. In the car to the hotel Bella decided she'd take this opportunity, while Edward and Neal visited the hospital, to speak with her parents. Seth could play with Mackayla in one part of the suite while she spoke to Charlie and Sue. Who knew what had been said on the other side of the equation? She wanted Charlie to know at least as much as Billy, and to have a day to digest it. Once they understood the situation, maybe they could be persuaded to stay in Seattle instead of visiting Forks. Charlie wouldn't want to risk anything happening with his only grandchild. She'd texted Sue that they were on the way. Sue responded that they were finishing lunch in the hotel and would meet them in the lobby.

"BELLA—BELLA-BELLA!" Strong arms wrapped around her, jostling Mackayla. The air was squeezed out of Bella's lungs as her brother hoisted her in the air. When he put her down she realized they were eye to eye. Bella smiled, but Mackayla was turning red, gearing up for a good scream. The baby was too young to remember Seth, combined with the sudden movement and long day of travel; it was a recipe for a meltdown.

Sue was steps behind Seth, "Honey, not so rough, you'll scare Mackayla!"

Too late, the baby was demonstrating her lung capacity to the whole hotel. Neal stood in shocked silence; he'd admitted on the plane he had never been one for babies. Sue's repeated, "There, there's," were not helping.

Extending her hand to Neal, trying not to shout over the screams, Sue said, "You must be Edward. Sorry to meet you like this."

Bella said, "No, that's not—"

At the same time Neal said, "Oh no, I'm not—"

Just as Charlie arrived and said, "Who's this guy?"

Bella felt Mackayla being lifted out of her arms as Edward said, "I got her."

Edward wrapped his arms and big hands around the baby, holding her firmly to his chest and whispering, "You're all right. Daddy's here. You're okay little one." He patted her gently, and in a few moments the sobbing slowed to deep breaths. Mackayla's little fingers were curled into the front of Edward's shirt and she peeked through her tears at everyone gathered around her.

Seth looked like he was about to cry. Bella put an arm around his shoulder, "She's not used to your giant hugs. Give her time. Mom, this is Edward." Bella swept her free hand in his general direction.

Sue grabbed Bella's hand. "Oh, look at your ring!"

Charlie looked not at the ring but at Edward, "What ring? Who gave it to you?"

"It's a Mother's ring. It has Mackayla's birthstone." Bella held her hand up for inspection. "Hi Dad, nice to see you too."

Charlie gave Bella a hug, but still eyed Edward. Sue kissed Bella, hugging her from the side. "It's so good to see you honey!"

"Mom, Dad, this is Neal, the sales rep that flew us in. Neal, my parents, Charlie and Sue Swan."

"Great to meet you." Neal quickly shook hands all around. "Mr. Cullen and I will be touring the University of Washington Medical Center, and get to see out latest model MRI in action."

"Edward and Neal are going to U Dub Med as soon as we're settled in the room. I was hoping you'd all come up and we could talk."

"Of course," Sue answered, but looked past Bella to across the lobby. Bella spotted the wheelchair a moment after Sue started waving, "Over here, Billy. Bella's here."

As Billy wheeled over, a broad smile crossed his tanned face. "There's my girl." He spread out his arms for a hug. Bella went to him, equal parts nervous and happy to see him. "Don't stay away so long next time Daughter," he said as she hugged him back. "There're a couple of old men that like to see you."

It wasn't the old men she was worried about. It was one particular young man. Her eyes darted around the lobby, hoping she didn't find him.

Charlie nodded towards his friend. "Billy rode up with us. His van needs work."

"So does my resident mechanic. It's tough when both your car and your mechanic are broken."

"Oh, um, how is Jacob?" It was the polite thing to do, but the words tasted strange leaving Bella's mouth. Speaking his name in front of Edward seemed wrong.

"It's Leah you should worry about! She's got two babies to deal with, both can't walk, but at least the little one doesn't complain." Billy laughed. "My son is lucky to be alive. I hope this teaches him to be more careful."

Bella thought of the reckless boy she grew up with, and doubted this would change much. Jacob never felt the rules applied to him.

"Hannah offered to drive me, but she caws like a crow, nonstop. My son's mother-in-law always has something to say; believe me I know my son isn't perfect, I don't need to be reminded. Everyday she's in my house. Charlie saved me." Billy laughed his familiar, deep chuckle.

Charlie was standing by Edward nodding, and in that unspoken language of men, indicated that he wanted to hold Mackayla. The baby was eyeing Charlie's mustache, and as soon as the transfer was made, she was pulling one side giving Charlie a cockeyed expression.

Smiling, Charlie moved towards Billy, lowering the baby for him to take a look. "Meet Mackayla."

"What a beauty. Bella, she looks like you when you were a baby." Billy's deep voice sounded sincere and happy. Bella couldn't detect any tone that might indicate that he knew or suspected more.

"Let me get a picture!" Sue pulled out a camera and had Charlie pose, holding Mackayla between him and Billy.

Bella felt a little numb, a little confused. This was as it should be, the grandfathers enjoying the link between them. Billy held his hands out for the baby, but before Charlie handed her over, Billy asked, "Do you mind Bella? I've had plenty of practice lately."

Nodding her head she felt a little sick to her stomach. Bella had been prepared to fight, to do battle with Jacob and Leah. She'd built no defense against the love she had for Billy. Before Sue came into her life Bella spent many nights with Billy and Jacob while Charlie worked. Did she want to be with Jacob, did she want him to be Mackayla's Daddy? Absolutely not, but what she would give for Billy and Charlie, her two fathers, to be able to share their granddaughter.

Billy held Mackayla in his lap, the baby playing with the ends of his braids. He laughed as she concentrated and gave a good tug.

Edward caught Bella's eye then glanced at Billy, still holding Mackayla. In a very real way the chief of the Quileute Nation held their future in his hands.

* * *

.

**A/N**: Thanks to **parkesy23** for her many reviews, but particularly for the **2,000th** review!

Tequila Sunrise is nominated this week on Teh Lemonade Stand~Welcome to all the New Readers~ Feel free to vote, but I'm warning you, they always have great fics over there, you may get carried away!

Sorry for the short chapter, I got stuck in the middle and rather than hold this up I'm breaking it into three parts. Thanks to my Cousin Beta, who doesn't mind showing me the error of my ways


	40. Chapter 34 Daughters Part II

**What's this? Another chapter already? Remember this is a three part chapter, as if my numbering wasn't confusing enough. I posted a chapter yesterday in case you're just clicking in, make sure you didn't miss part one.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 Daughters Part II**

* * *

Neal was the only one to stay behind in the lobby. Bella had hoped to separate from the group to talk to Edward or Sue alone, but Charlie kept waving them into the elevator with "There's plenty of room," until they were all in the little box, she and Edward on opposite sides, looking at each other over Billy's head. She envied the bellhop who'd grabbed the cart with the luggage and took a separate elevator.

Mackayla had recovered from her fright and was in Seth's arms. Bella hoped that Edward didn't book anything too ostentatious; that would not be a good start. She tried to talk to Edward with her eyes, to let him know everything would be fine. She hoped it would be fine. Edward was crammed into the corner behind Billy's chair and next to Charlie. Charlie seemed to be enjoying Edward's discomfort a little too much.

The bellhop beat them to the room and held the door open. Of course Seth went ahead; Bella remembered always wanting to be the first one to check things out when she was his age.

"Way cool! This is way bigger than our room!" Seth turned around in the sitting area then walked down the hall. Bella could see a full size dining table and a fireplace. She slid her eyes towards Edward.

Edward was tipping the bellhop, "Yeah, lucky we got an upgrade."

The grunt came from Charlie; he didn't buy the upgrade story either.

Seth was still in motion, looking at everything, "There're two bedrooms and a balcony, Mom can I go outside?"

Seth was headed for the door, still holding Mackayla.

"No!" both Bella and Sue yelled before Seth could open the glass door, stopping him in his tracks.

Billy laughed from across the room, "Bella, I see you got the 'mom-voice' down cold."

Taking charge, Charlie walked over to his son, "Let your mother hold Mack for a little bit and we'll check out the balcony."

"Okay Dad," Seth handed the baby over to Charlie who passed her over to Sue. "Dad, Bella's room is bigger than ours. Maybe I should stay here tonight?"

"I think that's an excellent idea Seth." Charlie turned to Bella, faking innocence. "What do you think Bells?"

"Sure, great idea." Bella tried to muster some enthusiasm. The Swan house rules were no adult sleepovers unless you were married or engaged, which may have been mentioned a few thousand times when she was dating Jake. Charlie and Sue would expect her to honor their rules while her brother was with them. Sure, she could sneak into Edward's bed or the other way around, but there would be no fooling around on that balcony or making suspicious noises; besides, having her ten year old brother in the next room was weird. She'd lived in the land of adults and an unaware baby for so long; she wasn't used to dealing with an inquisitive preteen with excellent hearing and a big mouth.

Edward was busy setting up the travel crib they brought since Bella didn't trust the between occupant disinfecting of the loaner crib the hotel offered.

Bella touched his arm as he straightened up. "I'll take care of the rest, go down and do your thing with Neal."

"He asked us to go to dinner."

Bella looked over to her mother sitting with Mackayla in her lap while Charlie played peek-a-boo. "Would you mind if we got room service? I'd rather not leave."

"That's what I thought." He leaned in to kiss her, but Bella felt eyes on her, probably Charlie's.

"I'll walk you to the elevator." Bella followed Edward to the elevator, but before he could press the call button she held him back, pulling him down for a long, hard kiss. He turned her against the wall and kissed her back, leaning in with his hips and stroking her sides until they were both out of breath.

"That was unexpected, but extremely enjoyable." Edward held his forehead against hers. "Not that I mind, but what brought that on?"

"I think that's the only privacy we'll be—"

The door to the suite opened and Charlie poked his head out, "Bella, I think Mackayla wants to eat, she's fussing."

Pressing the elevator button and giving Edward a chaste kiss on the check, she answered her father, "Be right there Chief."

Neal's company had provided a gift basket with the usual fruit, chocolates and cookies, but also jars of organic baby food, the formula Mackayla used, a bottle, bibs with the company logo, a divided plastic feeding dish, a rubber covered spoon and teething crackers. _Neal certainly did his homework,_ Bella thought as she removed the crinkly wrap from the basket. Selecting a jar of applesauce, she asked, "Who wants to feed Mackayla?"

To no one's surprise, Seth threw his hand in the air. Bella took a few towels from the bathroom and spread them under and around the baby, and showed her brother how much to put on the spoon.

Sue stood, pulling out her room key, "I have something in our room for Mackayla; I'll be right back."

Charlie and Billy were watching the baby being fed as if it were the World Series. The 'Talk' with her parents would not be happening as easily as she thought. Maybe she could work on the staying in Seattle angle.

"So, Seth, wouldn't you like to see the Space Needle?"

"Saw that on a field trip last year. You can go if you want though."

"Did you see anything on that field trip that you want to see again?"

"Mostly it was dumb museums."

"Maybe the day after Dad gets his award you could show Mackayla the stuff you liked."

"Bellaaaa," Seth looked at her as if she had the mental capacity of a door knob, "She's a baby! Besides, I got a soccer game that day; I thought you were coming to watch me, you never saw me play."

It was true, Seth started playing soccer after she left for school and she'd never seen a game. Sibling guilt. Great, like she didn't have enough of every other kind. "I didn't know you had a game, of course we'll come to watch you."

"Cool. We're playing a team on the Rez."

Take Mackayla to the Reservation? That wasn't going to happen. "Mackayla will have to stay home. She's not used to the rain."

"Supposed to be dry the rest of the week," Charlie said, not helping her cause at all.

Billy added, "Grandmother Clearwater can't wait to see the baby."

Bella gave a noncommittal "Hmmm." She didn't know how she was going to politely keep Mackayla off the Quileute Nation lands. Maybe when her parents knew what was at stake, they'd help her make some excuse.

Sue returned carrying a large rectangular white box wrapped with a sheer white bow. She held it out to Bella, but before she let it go Sue said, "I want you to understand that I don't want to force you into doing something you don't believe in, but it's important to me."

Sitting with box in her lap, Bella untied the bow and folded back the tissue paper, revealing a white satin dress, with tiny pleats at the front and minute embroidered roses made with white and pale pink floss. Little white slippers with wide ribbon bows were tucking into one corner; the other corner held a delicate cap with the same ribbon and embroidered roses. Lifting the dress from the box the fabric gave a quiet swoosh as Bella held it up, noticing the embroidered cross stitched at the neckline.

"Grandmother Clearwater made it; she spent days on the smocking." Looking at her lap, Sue said quietly, "I spoke with Father Xavier. I didn't think you'd want to make a big production, so he said we could have a private baptism in the afternoon If it's all right with you."

Bella wasn't used to hearing the tentative tone from Sue; she was one of the most confident people Bella knew. Religion was something that was important to her mother. Charlie never felt the need; until he married Sue, Bella had never seen the inside of a church. Fr. Xavier had baptized Bella the same day he baptized Seth. She remembered the cool Holy water running across her forehead and trickling behind her ears and into the neckline of the dress she wore. She'd kept her eyes squeezed tight, hoping to feel somehow magically transformed when she opened them, but she just felt uncomfortable with the drops of water that had managed to escape down her back. Sue was the one who looked transformed, holding Seth in his little white suit, kissing Bella's hair.

She and Edward had never discussed having Mackayla baptized; they'd never discussed not having her Christened, so she was going to guess that he'd be fine or neutral about it. The church, St. Anne's, was in the town of Forks, so there was no issue of being on Quileute land. Seeing the hopeful look in Sue's eyes, Bella gave in. "That sounds nice."

Xxx

By the time Edward returned the time zone change had caught up to Mackayla and she was passed out in the travel crib, now moved into the smaller bedroom. There was a bit of a kerfuffle when they ordered from the room service menu, Charlie wanted to charge the meal to his room, but Edward insisted on paying pointing out that all they'd ordered was burgers and sandwiches.

"Humph," Charlie muttered. "If I knew Edward was paying, I would've ordered the sirloin."

Sue elbowed him from her seat at the table. "Hush you. You should have ordered a salad; they'll probably have heavy food at the banquet. Too much fat is no good for your heart."

"Yes Dear." The mustache twitched before Charlie bit into his turkey club sandwich.

Seth had downed half his fries and most of his cheeseburger, "Theesh es good."

Giving her son the stink eye, Sue said, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Gulping down most of his chocolate milk in one pull, Seth wiped his mouth and said, "Bella can we go swimming tonight? Mom said we could go swimming in the hotel pool."

Shaking her head, Sue answered, "Seth it's three hours later for Bella. She probably wants to go to sleep."

Scowling, Seth looked at Bella, "Sure, 'cause she can go swimming whenever she wants, right? Edward has a pool in his house."

Charlie's glass clunked as he set it down, "Don't you mean at his house pal?"

"No," Seth answered. "Aunt Sarah showed me pictures on Facebook. The pool was inside, it has a glass roof, and palm trees, right Bella?"

Bella looked from Seth to her mother, who only shrugged her shoulders, than back to Seth. "How did you—"

"Aunt Sarah said your friend Alice posted them. And it had pictures of your new car, too, the Mercedes, and Edward's garage that you can put six cars in—"

Sue asked, "When did you see all this Seth?"

"When I stayed with Aunt Sarah last week."

"How did my sister get those pictures?" Sue looked at Bella who could only shrug her shoulders.

"She said she's friends with Bella's friend since the shower cause she wanted to see the shower pictures." Seth answered, "What's the big deal?"

Bella was afraid steam would be blowing out of her ears soon. She took out her phone, ignoring Seth's protest of "No phones at the table," and logged into her cobwebbed Facebook account. She went right to Alice's photos and found an entire album titled, 'Bella's New Crib.' There were pictures of Bella loading Mackayla into the car, feeding her in the kitchen, the front gates, the front door, the blasted fountain, the crazy staircase, and of course the pool from every angle. There were no pictures of Bella, Mackayla and Edward at the pool, but there was one of him from the back in his swim suit. Leave it to Alice to remove precisely the photos Bella complained about and keep all the others.

Seth looked over her shoulder at the screen. "There were more," he giggled, "Aunt Sarah said Edward was hot."

Alice was lucky she was thousands of miles away. Bella wanted to break Alice's phone and her upload-happy fingers.

"So Edward if I come to your house can I swim in your pool?" Seth looked extraordinarily pleased that he'd come up with such an excellent idea.

"Well," Edward was picking at his chips, "Sure, but I don't know if that'll work out. We just put the house up for sale. If you want to come out before it's sold, you can swim all you want."

"YES!" Seth put his hands in the air, knocking some fries to the floor.

Bending down with a napkin Bella gathered the fallen fries. She heard her father ask, "So, how come you're selling this fancy house? Can't afford it? Got in over your head?"

Popping back up in her seat Bella opened her mouth to defend Edward and maybe ask her father why he was being such an ass, but there was no need.

Edward looked directly at Charlie, and spoke in his business voice, firm and smooth, "No, I can well afford the house but it doesn't suit Bella, Mackayla and me. My deceased wife picked the house, I always thought it was too big and Bella feels the same way. We're looking forward to finding a place that will be right for us."

Sue was shooting daggers at Charlie, who sat back with his arms crossed. Bella suspected he was frustrated because there was nothing to pick apart in Edward's answer.

Billy's voice broke the uncomfortable break in the conversation. "The most important part of a home is the family inside it, not the walls that make up the building."

"Exactly," Sue added,"it will be nice to find a place together."

Seth grunted into his plate, "Better have a pool."

Xxx

Charlie was ready two hours before everyone else since he was scheduled to have photographs taken and an interview with a reporter before the ceremony. Even though Bella was still angry with him over the way he'd been treating Edward, she thought Charlie looked wonderful in his dress uniform.

"Is that a new uniform?" Bella whispered to Sue.

"Yes, in honor of his award the department sprung for a new one," Sue answered, "And the fact that the old one was a little snug."

"I heard that. My uniform was worn, not snug." Charlie was looking intently in the mirror, smoothing his mustache_. He only primps when he's nervous_. Bella remembered the morning of his wedding; Charlie nicked himself shaving, sprayed himself in the eye with his cologne and couldn't manage to tie his bowtie. Maybe his nerves were the source of his unpleasantness the night before.

"All right, I'm off."

Sue gave his shoulders one more quick brush then tweaked his mustache.

Xxx

Bella and their party was at the table ahead of the rest of the ballroom, which in the interest of keeping Mackayla quiet, was probably not the best idea. Mack had not grown as much as anticipated when Alice had picked out her puff of a dress. The blush pink fabric billowed endlessly it seemed, making it hard for the baby to sit in a seat; the skirt made her slide and her feet barely peeked out from the layers of tulle, so she needed to be held. The baby also found the fabric flower sewn on at the waistband intriguing and spent most of the time trying to bend over to get it into her mouth. The navy dress Bella wore crisscrossed her back and had a modest v-front; it made her bust look good but not too good, which wouldn't do for present company. The only problem with the dress was the lines of narrow beads kept catching on the fabric of Mackayla's dress. Oddly, the designer didn't anticipate the wearer to be toting around an infant. At least Bella only needed a small diaper bag. For any major baby cleanup jobs they just planned on bringing Mackayla back to their room.

The table next to theirs remained vacant even as the rest of the room filled. Everyone rose from their seats as four bagpipe players in full regalia overwhelmed the room with the volume of their instruments in the closed space. They led a color guard and then the honorees to their places on the dais. Bella held her hands over Mackayla's ears. A scout group led them in the Pledge of Allegiance, and then a young officer sang the Star Spangled Banner. The lights flashed and the master of ceremonies called everyone to sit and pay attention to the video presentation. The faces of retired officers who'd passed away that year passed in rapid succession. Bella tried to pay attention but Mackayla seemed determined to grab every plate, utensil and glass on the table. She began to chant "Mamamama Da" just as the MC was talking about the officer who'd been shot in the line of duty that year. Her volume increased steadily until Edward lifted the baby out of Bella's arms and nodded towards the door. Immediately grateful, she smiled at his back as he walked out with their daughter.

Sue leaned over to Bella's ear, "He's so good with her."

Nodding, Bella felt a little tear forming, and wiped it away. Why didn't Charlie see Edward the way she and Sue saw him?

The names and pictures of officers who were celebrating their thirtieth, twenty-fifth and twentieth year on the force scrolled by on the screen. Just as another dignitary was announced, a group of people arrived and hustled quietly to the table next to them. Bella recognized the day and night dispatchers, Marge and Lucille, the deputy, Glen, two young officers she didn't know with women who looked to be their dates, and then Hannah.

Bella leaned back to Sue, and spoke out of the side of her mouth while clapping for whoever had taken the mike, "What is she doing here?"

"I think she's dating Glen."

The hairs on the back of Bella's neck stood on end. When she peeked over she could see Hannah staring at her from across the table.

Why this woman hated her so was a mystery...maybe Leah had been feeding her mother her delusions, and maybe Hannah thought Bella was the awful girl Leah believed her to be. Whatever the case having Leah's mother behind her gave Bella chills up her spine, and not in the good way.

A fluff of baby and pink fabric appeared, Mackayla's little arms reached out for Bella, who hugged her daughter firmly to her chest. Edward leaned over to give his report, "I changed her diaper and gave her some banana."

Bella looked at the clean dress.

"I took the dress off first."

"You are a smart _and_ handsome man. You will be rewarded."

"I'm counting on it."

"You missed the bagpipes. They played again while you were gone."

"There's reward number one."

"I like hearing them."

"Outside, yes. Inside, not so much." Edward's face changed and became more serious. "There's a woman staring at Mackayla from the next table. Everyone else is looking at the speaker and she's watching us."

Bella intentionally put her lips by Edward's mouth, so from behind someone watching wouldn't know if they were kissing or talking. If Hannah was going to watch, Bella was going to give her a show. "That's Leah's mother, Jake's mother-in-law. She came as someone's date."

Edward's eyes flicked to the other table then back to Bella. "If looks could kill…" He gave her a gentle kiss. "I don't know how anyone could be so mean to you. You're the sweetest girl I know." He punctuated his words with one more kiss, then sat back, one arm protectively around Bella's shoulder.

The speakers droned on telling stories of Charlie's exploits; both funny and frightening. Bella had never heard most of them. She was immensely proud of her father and how many people he'd helped in his career. Another man stood at the lecturn and as he began Mack was fussing and yawning; Seth had his head on one hand, his elbow pushing up tablecloth, his dinner long finished.

Bella bumped Edward's shoulder. "Would you mind taking Mackayla and Seth upstairs? They're both pooping out."

"No problem, I'm about to join them." Edward caught Sue's eye. "Do you mind if Seth helps me with Mackayla upstairs?"

Sue nodded, and the trio left, Seth holding Mackayla, her little arms around his neck, her dress poofing over his arms. Where was Alice the shutterbug now? That's a picture Bella wouldn't mind sharing.

Three more speakers and then Charlie was up, thanking everyone and in typical fashion downplaying the role he had in his long career. After a round of applause coffee and dessert were served, and Charlie was finally able to join them at the table. He didn't have a chance to sit before people came over to shake his hand and admire the medal he wore around his neck. The table of Forks people seemed to come over all at once, the men pounding Charlie on the back, the women giving hugs and kissing his cheek. Charlie was turning red; Bella could see where she got that annoying tendency. Billy had flagged the waiter and asked for a round of beer. Charlie raised his glass in thanks, and Billy toasted, "To Charlie Swan, protector of the peace, scourge of the ocean, my friend. Fish fear him, women love him, and I love his flat screen."

Bella watched smiling when she felt a chill at her back.

"So, the high and mighty Bella Swan bothers to come see the little people. I thought you were too good for us."

Hannah stood uncomfortably close, Bella guessed so she could hurl her insults without being overheard by anyone else. "What is your issue Hannah?"

"No wedding ring? Can't land a man? You're going to be just like your mother, some rich man's slut until he gets tired of you and moves to the next whore."

"Hannah you're a bitter, old bitch. I don't know what I ever did to you, but don't you dare insult my family."

"Family?" The older woman laughed, but it was a bitter sound, "Does he know the bastard's not his? I know what you're trying to pull. Wait—"

Glen had stepped over, putting his arms around Hannah's waist, "Hey, I think you had a little too much to drink baby. The driver is leaving in ten minutes." Glen reached out to shake hands with Bella. "Congrats, your Dad is a great cop and boss. We wouldn't miss tonight for anything. We hired a party bus to drive us; wouldn't look good if the Fork's Police Department had to give themselves DUI's." Hannah broke away, mumbling about the ladies room. "Sorry about that Bella. Hannah's kind of nasty when she's drunk."

_Not just when she's drunk_, Bella thought. "Thanks Glen. I know it means a lot to Dad to have you here."

Billy rolled over to her side of the table, reaching out for a hug. "Now you give that little girl a kiss for me."

"You're leaving?"

"The bus has a lift, this way I can get home tonight. It helps if there are witnesses; makes it less likely that Leah will kill my son, as much as he may deserve it."

Bella let out a snort of laughter at Billy's unvarnished picture of Leah and Jacob's marriage. "Thanks for being here for my Dad, Billy."

"I'm here for you too Daughter. Don't forget that." She hugged him and he rolled off. Charlie was still surrounded by well-wishers. Bella decided to go upstairs to be with her little family; maybe legally they weren't bound to each other, but they were where it counted, in their hearts.

Xxx

Edward was passed out on the same sofa he'd slept on the night before. He liked to say that he didn't get jet lag, but Bella could tell he was tired down-stairs. Seth was snoring in the smaller bedroom; Mackayla was sound asleep in her crib.

Bella hung up the dress carefully. She planned on packing it the way Alice told her, with the sleeves stuffed with paper. Edward's fingers seemed to enjoy tracing the outline of the deep cut v at the back of the dress almost as much as she enjoyed feeling his fingers trail along her skin. She'd find an occasion to wear it again.

Still wide awake, Bella washed off her makeup and brushed her hair. She heard a soft voice calling her from the suite living room.

Sue came into the bedroom. "There you are. I used the key you gave me. Do you want Charlie to carry Seth down to our room? You can't be getting too much privacy this way."

Shaking her head, Bella answered, "Don't bother. Everyone's sound asleep; just leave him for the night."

Sue wrapped Bella in her arms. "Thanks so much for coming. I know it meant a lot to Charlie having you here."

"Of course, Mom. I wouldn't miss it." Bella stepped back. "I just wish I knew why Charlie is so mean to Edward."

Shaking her head, Sue said, "He's playing Bad Cop. You're his only girl, and Mackayla, well, he's crazy about her. It's easy to be nice when people are nice to you. He wants to be sure Edward's not using you; Charlie wants to shake him up a bit, see if he can catch him in a lie."

"That's ridiculous, Edward's not like—"

"Sshh… sweetheart. I didn't say I agreed with him, I'm just explaining. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, I think Charlie is coming around."

"Good. Where is he now?"

"Hopefully he's in the kitchen drinking more water. Driving three hours with a hangover is not a good time."

Bella looked around the room. She might not get another chance. Even though it was late and Charlie had been drinking, she needed to talk to her parents. "Could you bring him in here? I have something to tell you both."

Xxx

Charlie sat on the desk chair, his uniform jacket undone. Sue perched on the bed, still in her sequined dress. After closing the door, Bella took a seat on the other side of the bed, legs and arms crossed. She looked from the television mounted on the wall to the photograph of the Space Needle, to the little coffee maker on the dresser. Charlie cleared his throat, his signal to get on with things.

"About Mackayla…"Bella stopped. It was hard to say the words that could end a friendship and divide a family.

Charlie asked, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I just need to tell you…I need to tell you, her father's name."

Sue and Charlie stared at her silently, Charlie bobbing his head slightly, waiting for her to continue.

"It's…it's Jacob Black."

Bella looked up. Her parents looked back at her, not angry, not surprised, more like they were waiting for her to say something else.

Sue finally spoke, "And? What else?"

"You knew?"

Sue crossed to the other bed and put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Sweetie, I suspected. The dates matched up, he and Leah were in another fight when you visited, and you spent the night at his house."

Charlie's mustache twitched. "Bella, I've been in law enforcement a long time. The way that boy reacted when I showed pictures of Mackayla, the way Leah would practically break the door slamming it behind her when anyone talked about you or the baby…it was pretty obvious."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Smiling, Sue hugged her, "We figured you had a reason." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Does Billy know?"

"We don't just talk about fish on that boat." Charlie rubbed his hands on his knees. "If you don't want this to go any further, we all understand. We just hope that this situation doesn't keep you from coming home to visit."

"That's the thing Charlie. I want Edward to adopt her and be her father. We sent Jacob papers asking that he give up his parental rights and we haven't heard back from him. I'm afraid…"

"Jacob is in no position to fight for custody, if that's what you're thinking. He can't even afford to take care of Leah and Willy."

"That's true Dad, but Edward's lawyer told us about the Indian Child Welfare Act. Jacob has a legal right as a member of the Quileute Nation, to claim her as his daughter. There are national groups set up to cover legal costs for this."

Sue answered, "I know about the ICWA. As a council member I get updates about legislation that may affect the tribe. I don't think it's ever come up with the Quileute Nation."

"But if Jacob wants to drag this out to spite me, if Leah wants to punish me to make my life more difficult-"

Charlie looked between his daughter and wife. "Bella I've known Jacob all his life. He can be rash but I don't see him being so cruel."

"But Billy's his father—isn't he going to back up what Jacob wants? The Act says that the Indian parent has priority, and Billy's the Chief—"

"Honey," Sue put an arm around Bella, "Billy is the chief, but that's more for tradition. The council makes the legal decisions. We never invoked the ICWA, but the council talked about dealing with it if the situation ever came up. It would come to a vote. I'm a member of the Council; my vote counts as much as Billy's."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bella felt her whole body deflate in relief. Even if Jacob and Leah came at her, she had Mama Sue on her side.

* * *

.

**A/N: Part III coming soon, but not as soon as this one. Someone left a lovely review but had** their PM's disabled and I couldn't reply. Thanks to everyone who voted for the story on the Lemonade Stand, it's great to be recognized, and welcome to all the readers who come from the Stand!


	41. Chapter 35 Daughters part III

**Chapter 35 Daughters Part III**

* * *

"Everything's so green!" Edward looked out the passenger window of the rented SUV.

Seth was in the back next to Mackayla. "You said that like three times Edward!"

"I'm not used to this much…greenery."

Bella laughed from behind the wheel. "Don't try to impress me with your vocabulary, Mr. Cullen."

Seth had wanted to ride with Bella instead of their parents, which put the kibosh on any deep discussion between Bella and Edward. Leaving at six o'clock in the morning wasn't bad for Bella and Edward since their bodies were still on Eastern Standard Time. Bella had high hopes for Seth conking out at some point. She really needed to have more of a conversation with Edward regarding her chat with her parents the night before, but here they were, two pit stops and almost four hours on the road and Seth was still wide awake.

They had had only two minutes alone together in the kitchen before they left. Edward had been all for coffee- flavored kisses, but she had put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"My parents know about Mackayla's father."

"You told them last night? How did they take it?"

"They'd already suspected as much. They were cool with it, and said that Billy knows as well."

"That's…unexpected. I mean good, I guess."

"I think it is."

"Did they know about the papers?"

"Now they do. I was kind of in a state of shock that they knew. They said that they would support me whichever way I wanted to handle it, including you adopting Mackayla."

"Wow…that was not the vibe I was getting from Charlie."

"He's trying to rattle you, see what you're made of." Bella shook her head, still annoyed at her father's behavior.

Edward framed her face with his hands. "He can rattle away. I'm not going anywhere." His tongue felt warm and tasted sweet from the coffee. She didn't want to spend another night sleeping alone; she missed the cradle of his arms. She wanted to forget about driving to Forks and spend the morning in bed with Edward but then Mackayla squealed, Seth slammed the bathroom door, and then Sue came in with Seth's suitcase. Bella pulled back from Edward's lips, leaning her head into his chest. "Back to reality."

She'd shown Edward the Christening gown when he returned from his tour of the hospital; he didn't mind Mackayla being baptized in Forks. He agreed with Bella; he'd stay with the baby at the Swan's house while she went to Seth's soccer game at 6:00. Bella didn't really think she'd be swarmed by people demanding her baby, but Bella felt better with Mackayla staying on U.S. soil. They were meeting Father Xavier at 1 pm and then planned to have lunch at the Forks Diner; what better way for Charlie and Sue to show off their grandbaby?

A lumber truck loaded high with logs sped past them in the opposite direction; the draft from the powerful vehicle pulled the SUV over the line a bit. Bella was used to the phenomenon; Edward looked back to see the immense truck again. "I had no idea about the scale of those things. They're huge."

"Big trees make big logs."

"Aren't you the sassy one today? Just you wait."

"I'm waiting." Bella grinned. If Seth wasn't in the car she'd have made a crack about Edward's log, but it could wait. It was a rare sunny day on the Olympic Peninsula, she was driving with the man she loved, the baby she adored, and the little brother she missed. Edward's comments on the dramatic views of the ocean, forest and cliffs helped her to see the beauty of this part of the world with new eyes. The familiar scenery felt especially welcoming today, maybe because she was no longer afraid to be going home. She felt so much lighter after spilling her 'secret' to her parents, especially after their spectacular non-reaction. It gave her hope that Jacob might be reasoned with and would hand over the papers without any more delay.

Xxx

Turning onto her little street, waving at the neighbors, parking in front of her cozy childhood home, Bella felt a rush of emotions. She'd left here last Thanksgiving afraid, ashamed and alone. She was returning with a happy heart and a car full of people that she loved. The house looked the same, the white siding softly outlined by the green algae that needed to be power washed yearly in this climate, the massive pine trees guarding the backyard, the blue flowerbox dripping with yellow striped petunias, Charlie's cruiser and Sue's red Jeep side by side in the driveway. The 'Welcome Home' balloons tied to the mailbox had to be Sue's handiwork. Seth had finally fallen asleep during the last ten minutes of the drive; he was leaning against Mackayla's car seat, his mouth hanging open and his hand on her knee.

At some point in the journey she'd lost her concern about Edward's reaction to the modest house. The thought dishonored both her father, who had always lived within his means, and Edward, who she learned that while he enjoyed nice things, had never looked down on the way someone else lived. Selfishly, she wished she'd upgraded to a bigger bed when they'd expanded the house, but at the time she never imagined she'd be bringing home a bedmate, and kept her twin sized daybed. She could have taken Charlie's old bedroom when her parents offered, but that felt odd. Repainted into a boy's room for Seth, the room worked with plenty of space for his toys and a rocking chair. Edward would sleep on the newer couch in the living room. She knew she'd have Sue's backing if she insisted that Edward sleep with her, but there was simply no space for his long body in her little bed. _Bed_, she thought longingly. The rest of the day was packed, she better get her mind off sleep.

With Mackayla napping, they'd driven the last two hours straight through; Bella felt good standing and stretching. Putting her arms over her head outside the car, she smiled at Edward doing the same. A door opened across the street.

"Bella Swan, is that you? Where's that baby your parents keep talking about?"

And so it began. Life in a small town meant that all your neighbors would be stopping in, for good news or bad, to pay respects, bring a casserole, or leave a little something for the baby. The church ladies had already spread the news of the baptism so those who had the time would stop over. After ten minutes outside, with Mackayla being petted and cooed over by most of Bella's old neighbors, Sue came to rescue them from the attention.

Xxx

Bella wore the straight denim skirt from outfit number three with the white eyelet blouse nabbed from outfit number five with scarf number one. Alice would be proud, if Bella had a chance to tell Alice before she killed her for putting all of those pictures on Facebook. Alice and Jasper would be coming to the annual NJMC Labor Day picnic in two weeks; Bella wasn't sure if that was enough time to forgive her.

Her navy dress with the beading would not work to go to church; she hadn't anticipated anything like this. Men, of course, were lucky. Edward had his suit and a clean shirt, voila—gorgeous. Sue, being the one who'd started the whole thing, had taken the task of dressing Mackayla in her gown for family pictures in front of the house, then back into a white onesie for the drive to the church. Mrs. Peterson from across the street offered to take the picture so they could all be in it.

Father Xavier stood in the vestibule at St. Anne's, waiting for them. He was a few inches shorter than Charlie, with thinning, mostly black hair. His pale blue eyes were surrounded by crow's feet and heavy rectangular black glasses. His smile was genuine; he was pleased as he greeted everyone by name, asking Seth how his soccer team was doing, congratulating Charlie on his award, but the biggest greeting was for the baby.

"And here's Mackayla…your grandma is mighty proud of you young lady! Let's get you baptized."

The inside of the church reminded Bella of a ship; closely fitted light wood timbers lined the walls, supported the ceiling, trimmed the windows, and blond wood pews stretched on either side of the aisle. The beauty was in the natural materials; the cross and banners were simple, and fitted the fairly modern church. A few women were praying in the pews, another white haired lady she recognized but couldn't name was setting out hand towels by the baptismal font in the corner. Sue was already dressing the baby on one of the pews at the front of the church.

Fr. Xavier was apparently not wearing his hearing aid because he spoke quite loudly, even though they were close together. "Isabella, it's so good to see you. How is life on the East coast?"

"Very good, Father." Bella could swear he'd stopped aging, unchanged from the first time she'd met him, a decade ago. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Ah, St. Edward, the Confessor, one of my favorites." The priest shook Edward's hand firmly, despite the older man's age. "He was a king and a peacemaker, a rare combination. Are you Mackayla's father?"

Bella was sure every ear in the place suddenly perked up, waiting for the answer. Before Edward could speak, Bella said, "Not biologically, but in every way that counts he is."

"Excellent. St. Joseph was the most important adoptive father in history. People discount his place in the life of Jesus, but who taught our Savior how to be a man? The Holy family is—"

Bella had felt it more than heard the door of the church open, the gust of air hit the back of her legs when it did. She turned to look; Sam, one of Jacob's good friends was holding the door open. Behind him, on two crutches, was Jacob, his right leg in a brace from hip to toe. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, he looked thinner, his face drawn, but his dark eyes were looking all over the church before they settled on Bella. "I want to see her. I want to see my daughter."

Fr. Xavier stepped forward with surprising quickness, hands up, arms extended. "You are welcome to enter the Lord's House in peace, my son." The priest stood in front of Jacob and Sam, who both towered over him. He looked up into the younger man's face. "Why don't we sit and discuss this in the sacristy?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"I understand. This way." Gently but firmly, Fr. Xavier pointed through an open door. "Isabella, would you join us?"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand as she moved to follow. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm not afraid of him. You watch our daughter." Bella pulled down on Edward's hand, bringing his face to her level, and gave him a quiet kiss. "This needs to be done."

Jacob made slow progress to the other room. In that time Charlie had joined Sue near the front of the church, Seth on her other side. A neon sign couldn't have pointed more clearly where Mackayla was barely hidden; Jacob's head turned sharply at her quiet gurgle. Bella stepped in front of him, her arms folded across her chest. "We talk first."

Xxx

Bella was too angry to help Jake as he braced himself with both crutches in one hand, the other hand on the wall as he lowered himself into a chair.

Father Xavier closed the door and addressed Bella, "Would you like me to stay?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right. I'll go and try to keep everyone away from the door." He stepped out.

Bella paced the length of the small room. Jacob had the power here, to make things easy for her or hard, but she was too worked up to play peacemaker. She stopped short by his right foot, stretched out in front of him, fighting the urge to kick it.

"What the hell Jake? Couldn't you have just signed the damn forms and let me live my life? Didn't you and Leah screw with me enough?"

Jake gestured at his leg, "Uh… I've had some shit going on, Bella."

She tossed her head, "And that stopped you from writing your name on a piece of paper?"

"Look, if you had asked me to sign it before William was born, I would have. But once I held him, I couldn't imagine never holding my daughter—"

"Don't call her that—you accidentally donated some sperm in a night we both would have 'forgotten' about if I didn't get pregnant. You can't expect to have a relationship with her, I won't allow it."

"Damn it, you and Leah can never shut up long enough for me to say anything—"

"Don't mention me and that bitch in the same sentence!"

Someone knocked on the door. Charlie's voice came through, "Everything alright in there?"

"Just fine Dad. Could we have some privacy?" Bella glared at the door, then back to Jake. In a quiet voice, she hissed, "You never asked for a picture, you called me _twice_ since she was born, you had no interest in her—"

"We sent the money while I was working."

"Because money was all she and I needed?"

He hit the wall behind him with his fist. "It was all I could do! Do you know how many times I fought with Leah over you? She used to check my phone to see if I called you. You wanted nothing to do with me; I had to try to save my marriage."

"Back to my point—just sign the paper and it all goes away! No more financial obligation, no legal obligation. Just do it, Jake. If you ever loved me, even a little bit, just do it."

"Do you love this guy? Or is it his money?"

Bella looked at the ceiling in frustration. "Do you even know me at all? Did I ever care about that? I love Edward, with all my heart. He loves Mackayla and me. We want to make a life together. Please, Jacob, what do you want?" The desperation was seeping through her words. "Do you want money…is that it?"

"NO!" he yelled at her, at last sounding like the Jacob she once knew. More quietly he continued, "I don't want your boyfriend's money. You have no idea how hard it's been with my mother-in-law and Leah…but I'm not listening to them. I just want to meet Mackayla, to hold her, even if it's just once. I want her to know her people, even if she doesn't know me."

"Sue is her grandmother, Seth is my brother; of course she'll know her people. I would never try to hide that from her." Bella leaned against the wall, holding her head in her hands. "So if I let you meet her today, you'll sign the papers?"

"I'll sign the God-damned papers. They're in Sam's truck. The whole church can witness it, all right?"

Nodding her head, Bella took a deep breath and walked to the door, opening it a crack. Every face turned to the door, but she only had eyes for Edward, who was holding Mackayla in his arms, the cloud of fabric surrounding her. She crooked two fingers at him, and he started to hand Mackayla off to Sue, who stood to his right.

"No, bring her with you."

She watched Edward walk with the face of a condemned man. He reached the door in a few strides, but didn't loosen his hold on the baby. Bella rubbed his arm. "It's okay. Just bring her inside."

Jacob stared hungrily at Mackayla. Edward stood, his back to the door, his arms rigid around the baby.

"He wants to meet her, to hold her. Then he'll sign the papers." Seeing that Edward was unwilling to move, Bella reached out for Mackayla.

_The innocence of a child_, Bella thought as she held her smiling daughter, who was only too happy to be with her mother, tapping Bella's face with the fingers that had been in her mouth, with no clue as to the importance of this meeting. "Mamama!"

Bella paused, glancing from the man she loved to the man with whom she had created the tiny person she held. At one time she'd loved Jacob, but now she knew it was a childish version of the emotion, born both of his proximity and the undercurrent of sibling rivalry she'd maintained with Leah. If she'd met Jacob in another time, another place, she doubted she'd have had the same relationship.

Jacob's face was shining with tears as he held out his hands for Mackayla and he felt the weight of his first child for the first time, six months after her birth. "She's so light." He swallowed and spoke to the baby in his arms. "William's a moose. You're like an angel…so beautiful."

Feeling her eyes welling with tears, Bella reached out to hold Edward's hand. He pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They watched silently as Jacob held Mackayla in one arm, touching her cheeks, her nose, her lips, as if memorizing them. The baby grabbed the thumb and pinky of his hand, chortling her delight at capturing them. For a few moments she was entertained, and then she started squirming, looking away from Jacob. She spotted Edward, and held out her arms to him.

"Dadada!" she insisted, growing louder when Edward made no move to pick her up. She held her thumb up to her forehead, clearly making the sign for 'Daddy', and then stretched her fingers towards Edward.

Jacob kissed her on the top of her head, and then lifted Mackayla up. "Take her."

Edward swooped her up, holding Mackayla against his chest where she bounced her head, curling her tiny fingers into his shirt.

Fumbling with his crutches, Jacob looked at the floor. "Get Sam please."

"You could stay. For the baptism." Bella hadn't intended to ask him but the words flowed out. Once they did, she realized she meant it. Jacob wouldn't be a part of Mackayla's life; at least he could have this.

Xxx

If she had ever imagined her baby being baptized, Bella would never have put together the people in the church today. Mackayla's father-to-be, Mackayla's biological father, one of her three grandfathers, all standing together, peacefully witnessing as her Godfather, Seth, held her over the baptismal font.

Father Xavier began the ceremony in the traditional way, asking, "What name do you give this child?"

"Mackayla Charlize," Bella answered_. Cullen_, she added in her head.

"What do you ask of God's Church for Mackayla Charlize?"

"Eternal Life." What would she ask for her daughter, if she could ask anything? To be loved, to be raised by parents who put her needs first, to know who she is, to reach her highest potential? Looking at the people around her, faces all turned to the baby, that at least she'd gotten that first wish; Mackayla was loved.

The short ceremony ended with applause from the handful of parishioners and neighbors who had joined them, including Grandmother Clearwater, who'd fussed to make sure the gown she'd sewn laid just right for the pictures.

Jacob was in one of the group pictures with Mackayla. For a moment Bella thought of allowing him to hold her for a picture, but she felt she'd shared enough.

Sam and Jacob left immediately, with an awkward grunt and head nod. Jake watched the floor intently as he left on his crutches; Bella was fairly certain he was trying to hide tears. She clutched the envelope with the signed papers, holding her breath until he left.

Xxx

As ever, travelling with a baby was never quick. Mackayla needed a fresh diaper, a bottle, and a nap. Bella wanted the last two, but a different kind of bottle. Sue was kibitzing with Grandmother Clearwater and another church lady. Seth was checking under the pews for a lost pacifier, while Edward reorganized the diaper bag.

Charlie stood near the front window, hands in his pockets, half his attention on Father Xavier who was telling him of the current Bible Study program, the other half, ever vigilant, watching out the window. Charlie's eyebrows went up as two Washington State patrol cars rolled into the church parking lot. All his attention was now on this unusual sight. "Excuse me Father; I need to see what this is all about."

Bella was burping Mackayla, still in her gown, when she noticed everyone else in the church looking out the front windows. "What's going on?"

No one had an answer. Walking forward, Bella saw Charlie gesturing with two male officers in blue trooper hats and uniforms with a woman in dark slacks and a white top, a plastic identification badge hanging around her neck. The woman tapped on a clipboard, and pointed at the Church. Bella had never seen her father look as angry as he stood shaking his head, waving his badge in one hand.

Something told Bella to stay right where she was. _Why do I feel like I should ask for sanctuary?_

"I think I'll see what the officers need." Father Xavier pointed to the neck of his vestments, "Sometimes the collar calms people down." He went quietly out the front door.

They all watched as the priest addressed them; immediately the gesturing from all parties stopped. He spoke a few words and turned back to the church, followed by everyone who was outside.

Charlie came in first, moving quickly to Bella. "Honey, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

The woman with the clipboard followed. "Isabella Marie Swan?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm a caseworker from the Washington State Department of Child Protective Services. We have an emergency order of removal for the child in your care, Mackayla Swan."

"On what grounds?" Edward stood next to Bella.

"There has been a report of physical, emotional and sexual abuse of your daughter."

"Who…who's claiming this?" Bella spit out the words.

"I am unable to provide that information. People who report child abuse are granted anonymity. Based on the seriousness of the report we need to take your child into protective custody immediately while the case is investigated."

The look on her father's face told her that he had already tried every remedy at his disposal.

Edward held up his phone. "She's not going anywhere. I'm calling our attorney."

The trooper tapped his firearm. "We don't want any trouble here. The state has jurisdiction; it won't be more than a few days."

Bella gasped, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She held onto Mackayla tighter, which only resulted in making the baby cry. "This can't be happening, who could have done this?"

Sue wrapped her arms around Bella and Mackayla, staring defiantly at the troopers.

"Excuse me miss," Grandmother Clearwater tapped on the caseworker's arm. "I am Ruth Clearwater, Chairwoman of the Quileute Nation Tribal Council. Are you aware that this child is half Quileute? She is the granddaughter of Chief William Black."

"What?" The caseworker examined the paperwork. "There's nothing here indicating that. Are you sure? Do you have a birth certificate proving that?"

Grandmother Clearwater glanced at Bella who shook her head.

Edward pulled out the envelope holding the papers Jacob had signed earlier. "Her biological father signed this, voluntarily giving up his parental rights. Is that proof enough?"

"Let me see that." The woman held out her hand, but Edward was not letting go of the papers. He held it open for her to read. As she finished, she shook her head. "Can I get a copy of this?"

"There's a copier in the parish office." Father Xavier held out his hand, "May I have the document? Or would you like to accompany me?"

Bella could almost see the debate in Edward's mind; leave Mackayla or allow the precious papers to leave his sight. He handed over the papers.

Forgotten in all the excitement, Seth stood defiantly in front of his Goddaughter. "What's going on?"

With patience born of her eight decades on earth, Grandmother explained. "The Quileute Tribe has exclusive Jurisdiction of all Quileute Children, wherever they live in the United States. The state of Washington and the United States of America honor this agreement. This accusation is a tribal issue."

Seth shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"Wherever you are, little one, you are protected by the Quileute tribe. This lady cannot take Mackayla, because she is one of us."

The caseworker nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry. We were told that the child was in imminent danger and that there might be resistance due to her grandfather being the chief of police. Ms. Clearwater, I need to report when the Tribal Council is meeting to discuss this, and I will need the disposition of the meeting before I can close this case." She looked over to Bella, "You won't be able to leave the state with your daughter until this charge is cleared."

"I'll call an emergency meeting, within 24 hours." Grandmother took out her cell phone and sent off a text message to the other council members.

Xxx

No one was in the mood for the diner, so they drove back home. Mackayla was sound asleep as soon as the car started moving. The earliest all the council members could convene was eight pm.

The somber mood of the car was broken by Seth's question from the backseat. "How come Grandmother Clearwater said Mackayla was Billy Black's granddaughter?"

Bella had been working on an answer to this question, but she thought it would be coming from her daughter, far in the future. At least her father was driving; if she'd been at the wheel they'd be in a ditch right now. Not knowing how much of the birds and bees had been discussed with Seth, and she couldn't remember what year they had 'that class' in health, she tried to answer his question truthfully while giving as little information as possible.

"Jacob Black helped me have Mackayla, and Billy is his father, so that makes him Mackayla's grandfather."

"How did Jacob help you?"

Where were all those child development experts that said just answering the questions would be enough? What if Seth wants to know exactly how Jacob helped her?

Bella was never as happy to hear Sue's voice as she answered Seth's question.

"To make a baby you need a mother and a father. Sometimes the mother and the father that make the baby raise the baby together, like your dad and I raise you. Sometimes the baby is raised by a different mom than the maker mom, like Bella. And sometimes the baby is raised by a different dad, like Mackayla."

The backseat was quiet. Bella imagined Seth was running over those answers in his head, and knowing her brother, picking them apart. Charlie was at the wheel, gripping the wheel tightly, the white showing around his knuckles. Edward was making a point of looking out the side window. When Seth finally asked his follow up question, he surprised her.

"So if she's being raised by a different dad, is she still half Quileute like me?"

"Yes Seth," Sue answered, "she will always be Quileute."

"Okay. Cool."

Bella slumped in her seat in relief. It was bad enough having the sex talk with Charlie back in the day; witnessing the sex talk with her little brother when her own sex life was the topic would have been excruciating.

Xxx

Sue was heating up chili. It smelled great, but Bella had no appetite. She hadn't been to a council meeting in years; she never dreamed that her child would be a topic at one. Edward had been on the phone with the attorney Riley had recommended. She hoped the attorney would have some useful advice. Surely the council would make their decision quickly…then again, this abuse allegation was entirely unexpected; what else could happen? She shuddered at the thought that she might be forced to stay here with Mackayla while this was worked through the legal system. She smiled thinking of Grandmother Clearwater coming to the rescue. People saw the sweet little old lady, but she'd heard stories that she'd been an activist in the day; people that knew her respected her kindness and wisdom. _Come on Bella_, Sue was the Tribal Council treasurer, there was Billy, and Grandmother Clearwater…the odds were stacked in their favor. She took a deep breath. Freaking out wasn't going to help anyone.

Mackayla's little cat nap in the car was not going to be enough, but Bella couldn't put her down. Sue came up behind her. "Honey, why don't you lay down with Mackayla?"

Bella looked longingly at Edward, writing notes, concentrating on every word the person on the other end said.

"I had Seth set up the queen sized air mattress we use for camping on the floor in your room." Sue pointed her up the stairs. "The three of you would fit just fine. I'll send Edward as soon as he's off the phone."

Bella hugged her with her free arm. "No Charlie issues?"

"He helped Seth get it out of the garage."

The mattress was squished into the floor space of Bella's old room, the sheets were mismatched, the blanket faded, but Bella didn't care. It looked like a cozy nest on the floor; she just wanted to curl up with her baby and protect her from the crazy world.

Edward found them a few minutes later. He'd changed out of his suit earlier, now he toed off his shoes and crawled up the mattress, stretching out on his side, clasping Bella's hand over Mackayla. "I spoke to four different attorneys; they're investigating. Charlie gave me his fax number if they need to send anything, but right now, it's …it's hard to defend yourself against something that didn't happen, against an anonymous accuser."

"I'm pretty sure it's Leah or Leah's mom." Bella couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. "Why do they want to hurt us?"

"I don't know babe. We've done all we can do for now. Close your eyes for a while."

Xxx

The bouncing of Seth's soccer ball against the door woke them up. "Game time! Dad says we hit the road in twenty." Seth then stomped down the stairs, loud enough to wake anyone in the house.

Edward was sitting up, holding a sneaker in one hand. "Are these going to be alright? Do I need boots?"

"Boots? For what?"

"The council meeting."

Bella sat up, shaking her head. "Why would you need boots?"

"Isn't there a camp fire or something?"

Bella snorted in laughter, "Right, and they all sit around on stumps and pass a Peace Pipe…you've been watching too many movies. They meet in a conference room in the community center but if they think it's going to be a lot of people, they use the big multipurpose room. Not a fire or stump in sight."

"Of course. I'm an idiot."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "But you're my idiot. Sorry I snapped, it's kind of a touchy subject. In freshman year I was telling people about the Reservation and they thought everyone ran around without shirts wearing deerskin pants and moccasins. Like some bad Western movie."

Since they had to bring Mackayla to appear before the council, Bella chose to bring her and Edward to Seth's soccer game as well. Mackayla's heritage had protected her today, and it was never Bella's intention to keep her away from the reservation forever. Now that she had Jacob's signature on the papers, she didn't have grounds not to bring the baby there. As Bella brushed her sleep rumpled hair, she wondered who would happen to wander past the soccer field to steal a peek at Mackayla.

Xxx

Seth assisted on one goal, and spent a quarter as keeper.

Wearing Mackayla in her carrier, Edward stalked the sidelines, muttering at calls and shouting encouragement to the team. Mackayla didn't mind all the motion and Bella smiled at how enthusiastic Edward was for the game, conferring with Charlie at several points. Seth's team was victorious and they had an hour before the council meeting to eat the sandwiches Sue had packed. They drove down to First Beach. Seth was still on an adrenaline high from his win, so he asked to take Mackayla in her carrier, and he ran barefoot across the pebbly beach with her, the two of them laughing as small waves splashed against his shins. Bella sat on the blanket, finally relaxed enough to eat a ham sandwich and drink some iced tea. Edward was watching Seth and Mackayla with his usual intensity.

Charlie sat back in the folding chair he'd brought. "I'll watch the kids Bella; why don't you two take a walk."

Bella checked her phone; still half an hour to go and the community center was all of five minutes away. A walk sounded good. She got up, pulling Edward by the hand. They walked, the crunch of the pebbles and sand beneath their feet, the smell and feel of salty mist, the crash and suck of the breaking waves all part of Bella's childhood, now Edward would be a part of those good memories. Subconsciously she knew where they were going, but she was almost as surprised as Edward when they came upon the tall rocks where she'd had that heartbreaking conversation with Jacob, and made the pact of secrecy with Leah.

She pulled Edward around into the protected space.

"Wow," Edward looked around at the tall rock walls, Bella could tell by the tilt of his head that he was surprised by the sudden muffle of sound. "Just a guess, but this must have been a popular make out spot."

"Yeah. Still is." Bella pulled him down to her face, but it didn't take much effort. He was right there, spreading his legs wide so he was closer to her height, his arms pulling her tightly to his body. Between the ham sandwiches and the sea air they both tasted salty. Bella sucked Edward's tongue into her mouth. He stroked back with his tongue, cupping her ass in both hands, pulling her tight against his pelvis. She could feel him hard through his pants; she wanted nothing more than to strip him down and fuck all the bad memories of this place right out of her. Breathlessly she kissed back, but they both realized this couldn't go further today.

He spoke first. "Whatever happens, if for some crazy reason Mackayla can't leave the state, I'm staying with you."

"But the company—"

"The company can screw itself. I can get a new job out here. I want you to know, going in, that whatever happens, I'm with you."

"But your family—"

"Will totally understand. They know how I feel about you and Mackayla."

There were a hundred things Bella wanted to say, to thank him for standing with her, how much she loved him, how happy he made her, how much she loved that he loved her child, but instead she showed him with breathless kiss after kiss. Kissing and crying, Bella had both tears of fear for this meeting and tears of happiness at his support streaming from her eyes; he kissed them all off her face.

Standing huddled together for minutes, Bella's breathing calmed. "Okay, let's do this."

Xxx

Bella walked in, surprised at the number of chairs set up in the large multipurpose room. She asked one of the women, Bella recognized her as one of the teachers at the reservation school, who was setting up a folding chair. "What's going on here?"

"The emergency council meeting; guess there's nothing on TV tonight." Smiling, the woman took her seat.

There was still five minutes to go. Sue took her place at the table set up at the front of the room, Billy wheeled in pushed by Sam. Grandmother Clearwater was already there, setting out a few papers for each council member. Bella looked around at the audience hoping, and at the same time hoping not, to see Jacob, Leah or Hannah. She'd admit to herself a certain curiosity about seeing little William; he was, after all, Mackayla's half-brother. Would they share any expressions, be at all similar? There was another fun discussion she could look forward to in the coming years.

Charlie sat with his granddaughter on his lap; almost every woman there had stopped over to admire the baby. Aunt Sarah came in, giving kisses all around but Charlie would not relinquish the baby to anyone.

Grandmother Clearwater read loudly from the paper in front of her, "Call to order, a special meeting of the Quileute Nation Tribal Council regarding a charge of child abuse of the infant Mackayla Charlize Swan, father is Quileute Jacob Black, mother is non-native Isabella Swan. An anonymous source contacted the state of Washington and has levied a charge of emotional and possible physical abuse based on observations made on August 14th this year. The state has requested that the child be removed from her mother's custody and put into foster care until these allegations can be examined." She looked up from the paper and addressed the audience. "I wasn't expecting this much interest in this matter. I hope you are all here out of serious concern, and not just for something to gossip about. As always, we will take questions or statements from anyone in attendance, and then the council will discuss and vote."

Bella's eyes darted around, wondering who would speak first. She saw through the glass side door Leah and Hannah approaching, no baby, no Jake. She felt a surge of adrenaline, a feeling of anger and impotence, knowing that these two were at the bottom of this accusation but not having a way to prove it. Bella had never been a violent person, but now she could understand why people rioted; she was barely keeping herself in her seat, the urge to physically hurt these women was so strong.

Edward's hand was rubbing up and down her arm; from the look in his eyes she thought it was as much to anchor himself as to soothe her.

As Leah and Hannah sat, a woman Bella had seen many times on the reservation raised her hand. "Is there a specific charge?"

Flipping through to another paper Grandmother read, "An unknown male had the infant in an elevator; he was shouting at the baby, shaking her and touching her inappropriately. The child was later seen in visible distress."

Bella could hear the intake of breath from the audience; the allegations were horrible.

The woman asked, "Has there been a doctor's examination?"

"Records have been faxed, all development has been within the normative range, the infant has been under the care of Dr. Esme Cullen, who is also the mother of Ms. Swan's boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Bella knew all this, and also knew every allegation was false, but she could see how easily the information could be twisted. A mother might cover up for her son; a man alone in an elevator could mistreat a child. A crying baby could be seen as in distress when all she wanted was a bottle.

From beside her Charlie spoke. "Have the elevator records been requested?" Bella knew Charlie knew this had been done; it was his suggestion. He was saying it for the audience.

"That request has been made; we will have that information tomorrow." Grandmother pointed to a man in the front, Quil's father, Jeremiah.

"Are we talking about that baby, over there?" Jeremiah pointed at Mackayla, who was giggling at Charlie, a hand on both ends of his mustache. "Nothin' wrong with that kid."

Most of the audience chuckled.

Hannah's hand went up and she was recognized. "First, Susan Swan and William Black are both related to the child, so they should not be voting."

A grumble of agreement could be heard from the crowd.

"Second, the emotional abuse is not visible. This child is half Quileute, but she is being raised in a non-native home. How will she learn of her people? Will her parents try to pass her off as White? The Indian Child Welfare act was created to keep our children from being stolen from us. A child cannot determine where it lives; it depends on its parents to do the right thing. This child's non-native mother has kept her from her people."

Everyone was looking at Hannah, so Sue's voice was a surprise, "Chairwoman Clearwater, as Hannah pointed out I am related to the child in question as is Billy Black. I recommend that we both be excused from this vote."

"Very well," Grandmother agreed.

_What the hell are you doing, Mom?_ Bella couldn't imagine what Sue was up to: she needed her to vote. She barely knew the other two council members, what if they voted against Grandmother?

Billy rolled to the other side of the table and backed into a row in the audience; Sue walked over to her family, and immediately raised her hand and was recognized by the council. "I am here, not as a member of the council, but as a member of the Quileute Nation, mother of Isabella Swan, grandmother of Mackayla. My daughter has always had a great respect for the Quileute Nation." She patted down her pockets for her phone, and as she scrolled through the pictures, continued speaking. "My daughter has not tried to hide her daughter's heritage; here is a picture of Mackayla with her two grandfathers." She walked around, showing the picture taken in the lobby of Billy and Charlie with the baby between them. "Mackayla's home is far away, but my daughter has made a beautiful space for her, honoring her heritage." Sue showed the pictures of Mackayla's nursery, the dream catcher over the crib, the baby wolf and fox, the pine trees. After she'd walked around, Sue stopped in front of Hannah. "This woman hates Bella because her husband ran away with the Renee Swan, my husband's first wife and Bella's birthmother. For many years she pursued Charlie Swan. When he chose to marry me, not because we were expecting our son, but because we loved each other, her bitterness overflowed. She fed her daughter Leah the poison in her heart, and turned two girls who were like sisters into enemies. Now that Bella has a future with a wonderful man, she can't stand it." She stopped in front of Hannah. "You sent in this horrible accusation, didn't you?"

Hannah shook her head, her face curled in a grimace. "That's…that's ridiculous. I did no such thing. And besides, how can this council decide anything, when the child's Quileute father is not here?"

Sue stared back at Hannah, "Jacob doesn't have to be here. He gave up his parental rights. He signed the papers yesterday."

"What?" Hannah looked like she had been slapped. Under her breath she said, "Stupid boy," but in a normal voice she said, "Then the tribe has even more of a responsibility. A few pictures on a wall are nothing; she cannot be raised a true Quileute so far from the reservation."

"Really?" Sue crossed her arms, staring back at Hannah. Leah sat beside her, but was looking down at the floor. The rest of the audience was listening to every word. "So John Trueblood, serving in Afghanistan, is not Quileute? Hannah, your parents moved to Florida, they are no longer Quileute?"

"That's different."

Sue turned back to the remaining council members. "I have come to know Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. He is a kind and loving man. I would trust him with my son, my daughter, and my granddaughter." She sat next to Charlie, who put his arm around her back.

There were murmurs between people in the audience, but no one was looking to speak.

"Anyone else?" Grandmother looked around.

The woman who asked the first question raised her hand again. "I think the baby should be examined by a local doctor, and if they say she's fine she should just go home with her mother."

Jeremiah started to clap, as did most of the rest of the audience.

"If there's no one else, the council will take a short break then return to vote."

Hannah got up immediately and walked out to the parking lot, followed by Leah.

Bella chased them out, reaching them as they got to the car. "That's it? You just try to screw up my life, then you just walk away?"

Leah stopped, and spoke to Bella for the first time since the phone call letting Bella know about Jake's accident. "What do you want Bella? You won; you got a rich guy, a nice life. What else do you want?"

"Maybe an apology."

Hannah turned back, her face ugly. "You think this is over? There are attorney's who work for free, that take cases concerning the ICWA. I may not win, but I can make your life miserable in a thousand little ways. You won this round, but it's not over."

"Mom, shut it." Leah slapped the top of their car. "It's over."

Now Hannah turned on her daughter. "I bet you knew your stupid husband was going to sign those papers, didn't you? That guy inside is made of money; don't you think he would have coughed up ten or twenty thousand to make that brat his own?" She turned back to Bella, "This can all be over easy…twenty thousand and you never hear from me again. No more anonymous tips to Child Welfare, no nagging letters from attorneys-"

"Are you trying to extort money from my daughter? That's illegal, everywhere, including this reservation." Charlie had come up behind Hannah while she was ranting. "I could arrange for you to spend a few years in jail. And in light of your threats, and the fact that we all know there's nothing on those elevator tapes and that Mackayla's checkup will be fine, I could let the state police know about you and they would have to confirm you were the one making those claims. Defamation of character, false accusations, all told, twenty years for that, easy."

Xxx

"You sleep on it and let me know if you want to press charges."

"I will Dad. Goodnight." Charlie went to his bedroom, leaving Bella and Edward alone in the kitchen. They were finishing their 'adult chocolate milk' as Charlie told Seth when he asked for some. When Charlie wasn't drinking beer, he knew how to make a mean white Russian.

Edward put down his glass. "Hannah is so heinous—why does Leah stand by her?"

Leaning in, Bella spoke quietly. "Mom and I didn't want to say anything in front of Seth, but it looks like Leah is pregnant again. Aunt Sarah works for an OB/GYN in Port Angeles."

Shaking his head, Edward said, "That house is really going to be packed."

"No, Leah's moving back with Hannah. She's pregnant, with twins, but Jacob was in a full body cast until two weeks ago. They're not his, and he knows it."

"So who is the father?"

"Get this…she's not sure. The money's on Quil or Sam, but they're not coming forward until there's proof whose it is."

"And you said Forks was a boring little town."

Xxx

* * *

**A/N**: So I gave myself a concussion and a week later found out the cough I was blaming on allergies was actually bronchitis…neither too conducive to writing.

Someone said that I'm intentionally dragging this out…so not true, I am trying to tie this up but the story takes its own time to come out.

I responded to about half the reviews last time, but I read and appreciated them all :)

-Fr. Xavier is based on a real priest who is no longer with us. He was one of the great ones.

-Grandmother Clearwater is based on a friend's grandmother…at 99 she makes little pens with fluffy tops, send everyone birthday cards, cooks for her family and was one of the first female graduates of the law school she attended, became a judge and has a bunch of children and grandchildren and is still sharp as a tack…never underestimate little old ladies.

-The Quileute Tribal Council is real, the statement concerning the jurisdiction of Quileute children is true; however I have no idea how these meetings are run, I made all that up.

-extra points to anyone who recognized the snippet of a lyric from "Last Train to Clarksville" by The Monkees

-thanks to my cousin/beta for holding ravenous readers at bay! (you know who you are)


	42. Outtake, Leah's Lament

**A/N: Surprise! This wrote itself overnight, Leah would not shut up. Feel free to skip if you don't care about Leah's POV. Raw and unbeta'd**

* * *

**Leah's Lament**

Driving home from her six week checkup at the OB/GYN, the doctor's words mocked Leah. "Feel free to resume sexual relations."

Her so called husband was alive after his accident (caused by his stupid 'I know how to do everything' attitude) but the combination of muscle relaxants and heavy duty opiates had rendered him impotent. Sure, every once in a while when she was bathing him his cock would give an effeminate wave. Yeah, there was no greater turn off than to be wiping your husband's ass moments before he wants you to blow him.

There are two things Jake was good for, fixing cars and fucking and now he couldn't do either. She loved her baby, but she'd like someone to touch her tits who wasn't looking for a meal. Jake's doctors said that although they expected his pelvis and leg to heal, he'd always have a limited range of motion, and unless he responded well to physical therapy, he might never return to his former profession. Which was fan-fucking-tastic. She hadn't married him for his mind.

Leah remember the feeling of triumph the first time he really kissed her, the first time he tore her clothes off to take her hard in his garage. The smells of gasoline and oil still made her wet. There hadn't been any whiney 'I love you's', it was his hunger for pussy that drove him. She remembered him rutting into her, his head down focused on his cock. Her unspoken wish was that Bella could see her, that Bella could see that Leah had her boy by the balls. It was like once Jacob crossed that line, once he was cheating on Bella he decided to really do it. She was happy to keep his lust burning, wearing skirts without panties and leaning over the car he was working on, slipping her hand down the front of his jeans when they were out drinking in full view of his buddies, sneaking into his bed when Billy went fishing, giving him head while he was on the phone with Bella…every way she could think of she used his horny self against him.

And now there was a good chance that was over. She liked real sex; she didn't want to be humping his dick while he lay on his back. She liked his strength and the way he could pick her up, the raw power when he was drilling into her, that's what she wanted. That's what she needed. She was healed enough for sex, but it was going to be months before he was ready, and he was never going to be the same. Fan-fucking-tastic.

She parked next to the Black house. The visiting nurse had just pulled up, so Leah couldn't even sit in her car and compose herself for a minute before walking back into her role of Nurse-of-the-world. Leah recognized this one; she thought her name was Donna.

"Mrs. Black, how's our patient today?" The woman was in her thirties, red hair, blue eyes and a merry little smile that Leah would like to slap off her lips.

"He was fine when I left."

"How did he sleep?"

_Like the dead, like a big old slab of beef_, she wanted to say,_ like a piece of god-damned furniture_ for all the good he was to her. "He had a quiet night."

"You're so lucky, he's so good looking, and what a charmer!"

Oh it was charming when he moaned, 'Leah, I need to be changed' because his catheter had given him an infection and he was now wearing adult diapers. Good looking? His muscles were wasting away in front of her and all the medications gave him a slack look, frequently accompanied by a string of drool leaving the corner of his mouth. She sure was one lucky bitch.

"Hell-low," Nurse Donna sang out as she entered the living room. Jake had been set up in a standing position in the wheel chair contraption; he had the adjustable table set high in front of him with his laptop open. He quickly clicked something and greeted Donna as if they were long lost lovers, and he couldn't wait for her to check his dressings.

As soon as Donna wheeled him into the kitchen, Leah grabbed the laptop, opening the history and looking at the pages her husband didn't want her to see. It was a facebook photo album; picture after picture of fucking Bella Swan and her baby, Bella Swan and a fucking Mercedes, Bella Swan in some fucking mansion, Bella Swan smiling and fucking happy, Bella Swan in a bathing suit by a pool with a guy holding her around the fucking hips. Leah's husband had actually clicked 'like' on the pictures, except for the picture with the dude. She gripped the computer in her hands; if it was made of a lesser material it would have been crushed. She didn't hear her mother come in from the other room until it was too late to hide. The last thing Leah needed was another reaming out by her mother.

"What's this? Why the hell are you looking at pictures of Bella?"

Leah looked at her mother in disgust. "I wasn't. Mr. Shit for brains was."

William chose that moment to start wailing, which made her breasts start the needling tingle signaling that her milk was letting down.

Hannah said, "I was just coming to tell you that he was waking up."

Unbuttoning her shirt as walked down the short hall, Leah found William in a rage, red and screaming for his lunch. She sat in the rocker and pulled her tit out of the nursing bra and William latched on with a slurp. His rhythmic pulls calmed her. She looked around at the room that passed as a nursery, jammed packed as it was with their crap from the apartment they could no longer afford, the twin bed where Jacob's sister used to sleep and William's crib. She compared it to the nursery Bella's baby lived in; it looked like you could park a pickup truck in the open space, all the furniture looked new, the whole room could have come out of some home design magazine. William cried, batting her breast with his hand. She needed to relax or else the milk wouldn't flow. Leah looked down at her little man, the only thing good that had come out of this mess.

Hannah poked her head in the door. "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is back to normal. I'm fine."

"That's something." Hannah cleared her throat, "Billy and I could hold down the fort tonight. In case you wanted to get out, see some friends or something."

Leah looked up at her mother. "Seriously? Like there's anything to do around here?"

"Fine, it was just an offer. Stay home and watch a ball game and your husband drool—"

"No, you're right. I need to get out of here before I lose my mind."

Xxx

The sun was setting as Leah drove off the reservation, wearing the only non maternity shirt that would fit over her inflated breasts, a pink plaid button-down and the one skirt she could fit into. She was headed for Forks, where else? Port Angeles would take too long. The Forks Diner would be closed by now; she couldn't stand the assholes that hung out at the Lodge, so that left the one bar in town. The parking lot was nearly empty as she drove up. She could see a piece of paper on the door.

The car door squeaked as she got out, straightening her clothes and checking that the buttons across her chest hadn't popped open again. The bar was dark behind the paper; it announced a family emergency, bar closed until tomorrow. Leah leaned back against the door. Of course, the one day in months that she comes out to have a little fun, the bar is closed.

_I'll go to the Lodge_, she thought as she walked back to the car, _I'm not going home_.

"Leah, LEAH!" Someone was hanging out of a truck window yelling at her. The truck rolled into the parking lot; it was Quil and Sam, who hopped out almost before the engine turned off.

She admired their long legs, the obvious strength in their upper bodies, covered by tight tee-shirts that showed off their muscles. She felt a little lick of desire between her legs. Quil barreled over, grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air and spun three times before he put her down.

"Good to see you out Leah," Quil pointed to her chest, "And looking good if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, you're real subtle."

Sam didn't pick her up and spin, but his arms surrounded her and squeezed, pushing her breasts against his chest. She felt another, longer lick now; the feeling of Sam's front against hers highlighted what she had been missing.

"What are you doing out?" Sam asked.

"I escaped. And they're closed." She jerked her finger at the door behind her, "What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?"

"I got the Three Amigos, Johnny, Jim and Jack back at my place." Sam's arms still rested on her hips.

"Let's do it," Leah said without hesitation, "I'll follow you."

Xxx

Sam's apartment smelled of the oil used by the chicken place on the first floor. Leah had only been there once before, but nothing had changed. Same dirty tan sofa, a vinyl recliner, a crab trap with a glass top used as a coffee table. She'd never been in his bedroom; she could see the kitchen with its yellowing white cabinets and refrigerator with the handle duct taped to the body. She didn't really care about that. Sam set out the three shot glasses and the three bottles, and started pouring.

Quil toasted first, "To baby William." They threw back their drinks.

Sam toasted next, "To his smoking hot mama." Leah just blushed and emptied her glass.

Refilling, Sam nodded towards Leah, "Your toast."

Leah brought the whiskey to her lips, her tongue touching the rim as she thought, "To being able to have sex again!"

Sam choked a bit as he drank to Leah's toast. "Jacob can do it? What about the cast?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "That's not what I said. The doctor said I could do it. Jake…ugh."

Quil was busy refilling their glasses, and quickly raised his, "To sex."

Slamming down his empty glass, Quil announced, "New game. One shot for every sex partner you've had."

"What?" Leah drew back her lip in distaste.

"That's an easy one. One for each guy or girl you had sex with, but if Leah had sex with a girl," Quil leaned over, she could feel his breath hot in her ear, "I want to know hear all about it."

"You wish." Leah picked up her glass and drank, "There's one."

They all got refills, Leah emptied her glass, "There's two." She put it down for a refill, and as soon as the whiskey trembled at the top of the glass, drank it down. "That's three. I'm done."

"Three?" Quil asked, "Who besides me and Jacob?"

"None of your business." She pointed a finger at Sam, "And that doesn't leave this room. Jake doesn't know about number three."

Sam stopped at four, but Quil topped at six.

"Six," Leah shrieked, "Who besides me and Deanna and Carol?"

Leaning back in the sofa, Quil smirked, "Two one night stands, a blonde and a dye job red head."

"Don't tell me you did Claire…is she even fifteen?"

"She's old enough to know what she wants, but if I don't want my balls shot off, her father told me to keep away." Quil covered his crotch protectively, "I haven't had sex in months."

"Me either." Leah leaned into Quil, "I miss sex."

Looking down Leah saw the top buttons on her shirt had popped open. She left them, and opened the rest.

"Damn!" Quil licked his lips, "They were never that big. Sam, look at her tits."

San's hands seem to make their own way over to her chest. He cupped the breast nearest him, "Look, I can't get my hand around it. Fuck, Jake is a lucky bastard."

"Haven't you been listening to me? Jake isn't fucking anything but a plastic urinal." She slipped the shirt off her shoulders. "These are going to waste."

It must have been Quil; he was always quick to take advantage of a situation and had nimble fingers. Her bra was being slid down her arms.

"I have to, can I please—" Quil didn't even finish his question before he bent to her chest, wrapping his lips around her right nipple. Sam still had her breast in his hand, but when he saw what Quil was doing, he joined in, latching onto her left nipple. Leah felt the pinpoint needles and tingles; her body was responding to their suckling.

"Guys, watch out I'm—"

"Fuck," Quil raised his head for a second to look at Sam, "Are you getting milk?"

Sam nodded, never stopping his nursing. Quil went back to work. Leah looked down at the two adult heads at her breasts. The sensation was incredibly erotic, nothing like when William was drinking. Her nerve ending seemed to have a direct connection from her teats to her pussy. As the men sucked, she became wetter and wetter down below. She squirmed, not wanting them to stop, but trying to get some pressure on her clit. She put her hand under her skirt and started rubbing.

"I can do that." Quil pulled her hand away, and pushed his hand into her panties, pushing two fingers inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

"Right there, awww, yes!" She had an orgasm immediately; the combination of lips, fingers, and built up desire too much for her senses.

Her panties were being tugged, first on one side, then both as Sam joined Quil's efforts.

"Hey, I can't do that, I'm a married woman."

"A married woman who isn't getting any." Quil kept dragging the panties down, ignoring her feeble efforts to snatch them back. "Besides, doing an ex doesn't count."

"What?"

Quil worked her nipple as he tossed her panties across the room. He didn't answer until his fingers were back inside her and she was moaning. "Doing it with an ex is like a free pass. It doesn't change your number. People want to know how many people you've done it with; no one tracks how many times you did it with each of them."

Pulling his shirt off, Quil stood and lowered his jeans and boxers as one. Leah remembered his cock; still long, thick and hard. Her pelvis circled on its own; it wanted that cock. Her legs spread by themselves and Quil was on his knees between them, rubbing himself through her slick lower lips.

"You're so wet for me, you want it." He rubbed his length up against her then slowly drew his cock down till its head was at her entrance. "We don't need anything 'cause you're nursing, right?"

Leah said, "Yeah," which Quil must have taken as yes to both questions and he plunged in until his balls slapped against the sofa.

"Fuhhh," Leah grunted, knowing somewhere in her brain that she shouldn't be doing this but _damn_ it felt so good.

Pulling back Quil slammed into her once, twice, three times, then he exploded, his body shaking as he came, babbling about how good it was. He stopped, panting between her legs, his cock still inside her. She slapped him on the head, "Thanks for nothing, jerk off. I didn't come."

"You came on my fingers."

"I can do that myself."

"Suck me a little and I'll be ready in a few minutes, you know I'm good for it babe." Quil pulled out of her and sat against the arm of the sofa, his legs spread, his drooping member hanging in front of him.

Leah poured herself a shot of straight Jack Daniels and drank it down, before putting her mouth on Quil. She kneeled on the couch, wearing only her skirt, and bent to the task. She did know Quil's recovery time; it was one of the reason's she dated him, she could count on a minimum of two rounds.

In between, "Oh yeah baby" and "You're so sexy" Leah could see Quil looking at Sam; he didn't talk, but nodded a few times, each time a little more urgently. She was about to ask what he was doing, when she felt something at the entrance to her pussy. She dropped Quil's cock, and whipped her head around to look at Sam, now naked and holding his member against her lower lips.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sam?"

Quil spoke, "It's his apartment, he should get some too."

She'd never seen Sam erect before; he was wider and longer than Quil or Jake.

Still yammering, Quil tried to convince Leah, "It doesn't count—if you're cheating it doesn't matter how many guys you do it with if it's the same night. It just counts once."

It was lust that won the argument. Sam, broad shoulders, dark nipples showing on his smooth muscled chest, his powerful arms, his six pack taunting her—he was everything Jake used to be. She slid back, pushing the tip of Sam's cock in; he sealed the deal, slamming into her with a force that almost made her bite Quil. He worked hard between her thighs, grinding into her at the end of each stroke, lifting her off her knees with the force of his thrusts. She had to drop Quil out of her mouth as Sam grabbed her hips and jack hammered into her. He came in five long bursts and she came as she felt him pulse inside her. A few minutes pause, then Quil shoved Sam from between her legs and took another turn.

Xxx

Her mother was up when she came in at one am. "For God's sake go get washed, you smell like a whore house."

"Good to see you too ma." Leah had wiped up as much as she could at Sam's, but she needed a shower.

Xxx

A week after the 'big bang' Leah was nursing William again in his little room. She heard Sam's voice in the living room; the doors were never locked.

"In here," she called to him.

He stepped in the room, and stepped out. "Sorry, I didn't know you were—"

"Get your ass in here. Not like you haven't seen them before. Sit." She pointed to the bed.

"Is Jake home?"

"Nope, all by my lonesome. We managed to get Jake into the van and Billy drove him to this new therapy place. Should be back soon."

Sam sat on the bed, fascinated with William's rhythmic tugs on Leah's breast. "About last week, I'm sorry I got carried away."

Leah laughed. "You didn't seem too sorry. I'm not sorry; I went out like a bitch in heat. I probably would have humped the first thing I found."

"In that case, glad I could help out."

William was getting that drunken baby look as he finished draining her. Leah put him to her shoulder for a burp. He gave a belch worthy of his father, and Leah wiped his face and put him in his crib.

"He should be out for at least an hour." Leah turned to Sam, her bra cup hanging open. She watched Sam's eyes zero in on the target of her aureole and long nipple. "I think he left some. Want to help me out?"

Sam grabbed her and pulled her body flush against the bed between his open legs. He latched onto her exposed breast. Leah held his head against her tit in case he felt guilty before she got off. His other hand was working his way into her shorts when her cell phone rang. It was Billy.

"Leah, we're having trouble with the van. I think we're going to have to find a ride, it might be a few hours. Are you alright there alone?"

Leah smiled, wiggling her chest so Sam would get the idea to start sucking again. "No problem Billy. I'm fine here for a few hours."

She clicked off her phone and tossed it on top of a box. Unzipping her shorts, she slid them off her hips, and then started working on Sam's jeans. He stood so she could pull them all the way down. He was hard and ready, she was wet and ready. She switched places with him and laid back on the bed as he took off his shirt. He pulled her ass to the edge of the bed, pulled her feet up to his shoulders and impaled her on his cock. "Yessss, yessss," she moaned.

Xxx

Round three took the longest, but Leah never wanted it to end. She bucked her hips into him as he took her from behind again, finally ending with him shooting into her again as they collapsed onto the bed.

"Fuck…that was good." Sam licked her sweaty neck.

She turned to him and they kissed for the first time. "Jake has therapy in Port A twice a week."

He ground into her, the sensation, even with his half hard cock was better than anything she'd had in six months. "Then I'll be stopping by, twice a week."

Xxx

"What the hell is this?" Hannah held up the certified letter from Bella Swan's hot shot attorney.

"None of your fucking business, Ma." Leah pulled it out of her mother's hand. Hannah had showed up again, when Jake was in therapy. Sam had stopped by but had to leave when it was clear that Hannah wasn't going anywhere. "You read this, didn't you?"

"Damn right I read this. He's not going to sign this, is he?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I can't believe I raised such a fool. You saw those facebook pictures. Bella's got herself one sweet sugar daddy, she's probably wiping her ass with hundred dollar bills. He wants to adopt her bastard—could I be any clearer? He'll pay for it." Hannah raised her arms, pointing around the room. "Cause you're living in the lap of luxury and can afford to give up something so valuable."

"Jake doesn't want to—"

"For fuck's sake Leah, you're not going to listen to that asshole. He can't earn a living working, but you could get a few grand with a snap of your fingers out of this Edward Cullen."

"Mom, it's not right—"

"Once upon a time I worried about what's right, and look where it got me." Hannah stared Leah down. "Work on that husband of yours. Blow that sad limp cock of his; guys all think with their dicks. Tell him it's for his legitimate son."

Leah groaned. Arguing with her mother was not worth her energy. Since Sam wasn't going to give her a workout, she decided to nap while William slept. "You can go. I'm just going to sleep now."

Hannah slammed the door on the way out, startling William awake.

Xxx

Dr. Hicks was all smiles as she came into the examining room. Leah had William with her in the stroller and the doctor cooed at him before talking to Leah.

"So I saw you seven weeks ago and you were fine. What's going on?"

"I'm just so tired all the time. Maybe I have anemia or something."

"Possible. Having a baby and a sick husband has got to be exhausting. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"What?" Leah chuckled, "No, I'm breast feeding—I haven't had my period yet."

"Breast feeding as birth control is not really reliable. That's what my mother thought; my sister and I are eleven months apart."

Leah felt faint. Sam had been doing her two or three times a week, Quil maybe once a week. She was screwed.

* * *

.

**A/N:** And that happened. I kept answering reviews about Leah, then she hijacked my brain. Back to the main story next chapter. Unbeta'd, cause I love my cousin and don't want to embarrass her too badly...conversation that will never happen; 'So, did I write fuck too many times? What about cock?'


	43. Hannah's Hot Date

**This is an appetizer...the main course will post within the hour...**

* * *

**Hannah's Hot Date**

_**Eight Years earlier…**_

Hannah folded back her new black satin sheets, purchased just for this occasion. Stepping back, she decided to fold the top sheet and blanket down at an angle, making it easier to get right under.

"Petals first or candles?" She looked at the two dozen candles she'd scattered around the room and decided to light them after she scattered the rose petals on the bed and down the carpet. "Mr. Charlie Swan is going to have the night of his life!"

She'd been planning, truthfully, for years for this night. After that bitch Renee ran off with her husband, Hannah could see how perfect she and Charlie were for each other; both raising their little girls alone, both betrayed but young enough to start again with someone new. She'd been waiting for him to come to her, it was so obvious. She watched his brat Bella hundreds of times; she and Leah were practically sisters. They spent holidays together, walked the halls at back to school night together. Of course Billy Black might have been the cause of Charlie's hesitation. She could see how Billy would eye her tits and legs when she wore those tight dresses for Charlie, but she had no interest in nursing some cripple. She should have given Charlie some clearer signals years ago.

Then Miss Goody Two Shoes Sue had to mess things up. Charlie knocked her up; Hannah could only blame herself. If she had told Charlie the truth, that she knew he was interested and that it was okay with her, Charlie would have been knocking boots with her, not stupid Sue. Charlie was a good man so she wasn't surprised when he married little Suzy-Q. Hannah would bet her car Sue had intentionally gotten in a family way to trap Charlie. The proof? Their little spawn was three, no sign of another baby. If they were really in love they would have spit out at least one more, right? No, Charlie was a good man, but it was up to Hannah to show him that he didn't need to live in misery the rest of his life—she'd be happy to take care of his needs.

Miss Suck-up took the girls to some concert in Seattle and they were staying the night. She'd pawned off the baby with her sister since Charlie was working during the day. Hannah had offered, then insisted that Charlie come over for dinner, as pay back for all the nice things he'd done over the years (she'd emphasized _years_ when she spoke with him, to remind him who came first in his life) for Leah and her. He agreed after a number of phone calls. Of course he had to protest, to make it look good; to cover up that he would finally drink at the cup he'd been yearning for. She had his number.

Back in the kitchen, Hannah scraped the chicken parmesan out of the foil take out containers into her own serving dish and put it in the oven, then did the same with the ziti. She dumped a bag of readymade salad into a bowl and poured on some dressing. She brought the salad to the table with the sliced bread; she knew he'd be hungry and want to eat right away—she understood men. The table was set with a white cloth and napkins, more candles and the red wine was in a bowl of ice; she just needed to get changed and light the candles in the bedroom.

Stuffing her dirty clothes into the hamper, Hannah leaned forward and fluffed her dark hair, finger combing it back. She assessed her nude body in the mirror…oh yeah; Charlie was going to be with a real woman tonight. What red blooded man could turn down those tits?

She crossed the sides of the red silk robe and tied the sash with a bow. The robe covered most of her bust, but definitely gave a good preview of what was underneath. She doubted Charlie would finish his dinner before he ravished her.

Blissfully she heard his signature triple knock.

"It's time to claim your man," she said to her reflection. She ran barefoot to answer the front door.

Charlie looked her up and down after she opened the door, waving him in. "Am I early?"he asked.

Hannah stood, one hand behind her head, one foot resting on her shin, causing the robe to part, allowing her tan knee to show, to tempt. "Oh no, Charlie. I'm all ready for you."

He stood, his jacket in his hand, still wearing his uniform. "Sit, sit, I'll take your jacket and go get dinner. I know how you men are; ready to eat after you come home from a long, _hard _day."

She giggled to herself as she walked to the kitchen, dropping the jacket on a chair. She'd said hard—just like he was going to be, if he wasn't already.

She burned her finger getting the food out of the oven_. Never mind, never mind_, she told herself as she carried the dishes to the table. Putting them down in front of Charlie, she put her whole finger in her mouth and sucked.

Charlie looked like he'd been electrocuted.

_This is working better than I planned_, Hannah thought. She said, "I burned myself, but it feels better now. Let me give you a nice helping." She leaned forward, spooning the chicken onto Charlie's dish, making sure he could see down where her robe gapped open.

He started eating immediately, shoveling down the hot food.

Hannah patted his hand, "Hey, we've got all night! No need for you to burn yourself too."

Pouring a full glass of the red wine, Hannah handed it to him, waiting for him to take it from her instead of putting it on the table, letting her fingers glide along his as he took the wine from her hand.

Charlie gulped back half the glass but put his hand over the top when she tried to refill it right away. "I don't want to drink too much. I have to drive home."

"There's plenty of room here. I'm all by my lonesome." _He's so cute, pretending that we both don't know exactly where this is heading_. He won't be sleeping at home tonight; she doubted he'd be sleeping at all!

He had almost cleaned his plate. Hannah started to scoop up some more when he protested, "No, I'm good. Thanks for dinner, but I have some things to do at home." Charlie wiped his mustache with his napkin.

_So adorable when he plays coy_. "Charlie!" She put out her pouty lower lip. "You can't leave before dessert, I made something special!"

"Oh, just a little. Sue wants me to watch my cholesterol."

"Let's just forget about Sue for tonight. I won't tell if you don't." Hannah stood, swaying her hips a little as she walked from the table. _Doesn't hurt to advertise the goods_.

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate mousse. She didn't know why people thought they were hard to make; she just followed the directions on the package. She shook the can of whipped cream, and covered the mousse in a circular pattern.

_Hmm_…she looked at the can and made a decision; time to get to the main event. Dropping her robe to the floor, she turned the can to herself, and covered her tits with two swirls of whipped cream. Carrying the mousse below her chest, she returned to the table.

Charlie was looking down at his phone until she cleared her voice. He looked up, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

"Hannah, what the hell—" He stood, knocking his chair to the floor.

"Charlie, it's time we did something about this thing between us."

"What thing, there's no thing. I'm a married man!" Charlie was backing away from the table as Hannah stepped closer.

The whipped cream was starting to slip down her breasts. "Come on Charlie, you know you want to. You need a real woman."

"I just need my jacket. I'm sorry Hannah, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not interested."

He was a step away from the chair with his jacket; she needed to move quickly. Dropping the dish on the table, she rushed him, flattening her body against his shirt. "Let yourself go Charlie, this is all for you. I know you only married Sue 'cause you knocked her up. I've been waiting."

"I love my wife." With one hand he grabbed his jacket; with the other he pushed her by the shoulder. "For the sake of the girls, let's just forget this night ever happened. I'm leaving."

"But Charlie, wait—"

The door slammed, and moments later she heard the cruiser take off.

She stood, stunned, whipped cream falling in splats from her body. She smelled smoke, which broke her out of her stupor. Running to her bedroom she saw one of the candles had fallen, igniting the pillow. She grabbed it and ran to the shower, shoving the pillow under the water, but not before burnt bits of feathers landed on her sticky chest.

* * *

**A/N: My cousin/beta, because she loves me, said not to post this until the next chapter was ready to go lest angry readers go after me with pitchforks. This fit best here, and although I rarely post two things the same day, here goes.**


	44. Chapter 36 Labor Day Redux

**Longest chapter yet...hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 Labor Day Redux**

Bella determined that the universe was conspiring that she never have sex in the state of Washington again. After her parents set up the queen sized air mattress in her room so that she and Edward could sleep together (a miracle in itself), and Sue offered to get up with Mackayla, Bella found that her period had started, a few days early.

Brushing her teeth, she was surprised to find that she was a little sad. After giving birth her cycle had become irregular. Last month she was a few days late, and she experienced a strange anxiety/hope/disappointment cycle when it finally began. She'd never wanted to be pregnant before, but being with Edward made her want to give him a child with his genes. It made no sense; she needed to finish school, having another baby so close would be chaos, but she could admit a part of her wanted it, wanted to share every moment from the happy test results, to the first ultrasound, to picking out names, not to mention the baby making part. She looked at her profile in the mirror and lifted her pajama top. She wasn't jealous of Leah, not at all, but if she could just jump past the logic straight to being pregnant already, the decision made for her... Edward would be ecstatic; Esme, Rose and Emmett would be thrilled to have another baby to spoil. Even Carlisle might bend, being that the child would be his blood.

More immediately, this ended her little fantasy about joining the mile high club on their flight home in two days. She hadn't been ready on the flight out; she'd been too nervous and uptight. Now, high on knowing that the adoption would go forward, relieved at the outcome of the tribal council meeting, she wanted to celebrate in a memorable way. Doing it during her cycle was just not going to happen.

_All the craziness of the day, that's why I'm thinking like a lunatic. Another baby, the mile high-club? Come on Bella, how about straightening everything out with the baby you already have?_

Edward's eyes were closed when she returned to her room, but he pulled back the blankets for her. Crawling into Edward's arms on the air mattress, exhausted mentally and physically by the insane day, she listened to the rain beating against the roof, the familiar sound soothing. She wondered how many thousands of times the staccato beats of the rain had lulled her to sleep. The shushing of the pine trees, the rain and distant rumble of thunder was so familiar; in a few moments the Forks lullaby had worked its magic again.

Xxx

Bacon.

Coffee.

Bella giggled, imagining cartoon wisps of scent sneaking under her door and crooking a finger to invite her downstairs where Sue was making breakfast. _Why does the smell of someone else cooking always seem so inviting? _Edward had suggested having Olga become their housekeeper full time when school resumed, but even if Olga did cook breakfast for them every day, somehow it wouldn't be the same as having her mother in the kitchen.

Turning over, still inside Edward's arms, she took a deep whiff of his chest.

"Did you just sniff me?"

Bella peeked up at him through her crazy hair. "I didn't know you were awake."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Maybe," Bella looks up to see his him smiling down on her, his eyes laughing. "I like the way you smell. You're right up there with bacon and coffee."

"Glad to know I rank." He found her lips for a kiss, then two, then three. Edward pushed her to her back; he didn't have to push hard, she was more than willing, spreading her legs to fit him on top of her. It was strange sleeping fully clothed with him, usually one or both of them shed their pajamas during the night.

"You've been up long?"

He flexes his hips, pressing against her center.

"Silly me," she giggles, feeling lighter than she has in weeks. "Wrong question, have you been _awake_ long?"

"A while." His fingers felt so good as he works them through her hair, cupping her head in his big hands. "I was trying to imagine you as a little girl, picking out this purple paint, hanging up that Justin Timberlake poster."

"What brought this on?"

"Just thinking…what I might have missed if I didn't catch you that day. Would we have found each other, or would someone else have snapped you up? How did I wind up on an air mattress in the Fork's Chief of Police's house, sleeping with his daughter?"

"Mmmm," she murmured as he found her lips again, obviously not expecting an answer. It made her think, how exactly did they get here? The twists and turns that led them to this day, to this moment…just a series of coincidences or fate? She didn't know, at the moment she didn't care. They needed to get up, see to Mackayla, make their plans for the rest of the day, but Bella wanted a few more minutes in this bubble, enjoying his weight pushing her into the mattress, his body warming her entire being.

He ran his finger down her nose. "What are you thinking?"

She found the edge of his shirt and ran her hands under it, flat against his back, pulling him in tighter."I was thinking that this is the best sleepover this room has ever seen."

The sound of her brother tromping up the stairs was unmistakable; the subsequent knock on her door didn't surprise them. "Bella, Mom says we can't eat till you and Edward come down and I'm _starving_!"

Edward was dusting her neck with soft kisses at her weak spot, behind her jaw. "Can't we tell him to eat without us?"

"Hmmn…" Bella was melting into Edward's embrace, wondering where she was going to find the willpower to leave her room.

Loudly, Bella guessed he probably had his face to the door, Seth yelled, "Mom made fry bread."

"Just a minute!" she called to Seth. Moving her hands around to Edward's chest, she half-heartedly pushed against him. "Ugh, Mom's fighting dirty. She knows I can't resist fresh fry bread."

"Breakfast sounds like the best alternative." Edward moved onto his side, but kept his hand on Bella's hip, rubbing her curve. "Even if nature didn't interfere, I wouldn't be going any further in your father's house. I like my balls intact."

"I like them that way too." Bella gave him a quick rub and a kiss, then scrambled off of the mattress

Xxx

At the bottom of the stairs Bella stopped to twist and crack her back, the air mattress was not nearly as comfortable as her bed back home. She overheard Sue on the phone, standing at the end of the hall, her back to the kitchen speaking in a serious tone.

"Well of course, bring him over. He shouldn't be exposed to that." Sue said um'hm a few times, and then added, "Bella won't mind. See you soon."

Bella waited at the bottom of the stairs for her mother to turn around.

Sighing, Sue looked at Bella. "How much did you hear?"

"Someone's coming over soon."

Sue's eyes darted towards the kitchen. She motioned to Bella to follow her into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her daughter.

"That was Billy on the phone. It sounded like World War III has broken out over there. Jake found out what Hannah did and started arguing with Leah, again. Sam showed up to help Leah move her stuff out, now he's demanding a DNA test."

"Sam? Don't they have to wait until the babies are born?"

Sue leaned against the wall. "He wants a DNA test done on William."

Bella's jaw dropped. She knew Sam had been dating Leah's cousin Emily on and off, and that their relationship was somewhat volatile, but she had no idea Leah and Sam were…ugh. She actually felt sorry for Jacob.

"Billy took William out of the house. I told him he could bring him here."

"Of course," Bella said quietly. Who would want to expose a baby to that kind of behavior? Not just a baby, but Mackayla's half brother. Bella had been curious to see little William, but she couldn't think of a way to make that request. She didn't want to keep Mackayla from her sibling, even though Jake terminated his parental rights. She felt in her gut that hiding the relationship from her daughter would be hurtful in the end. Too many people knew, too many people might slip by mistake, or drag it up maliciously. But what if William wasn't Jacob's child? It wasn't as if Mackayla would remember meeting the little boy years from now. If William wasn't related, he would just disappear from their lives. She felt sorry for Billy and Jacob, who clearly loved the little boy.

"I better get out there before Seth eats all the fry bread. I hope you don't mind, I know he gave Mackayla some." Sue opened the door, heading for the kitchen.

_Of course he did_, Bella thought. That was Seth, always looking for a partner in crime. She walked back up the stairs to catch Edward and give him the news and a little privacy to interpret it. At a minimum it would be an awkward encounter, the first time Billy would visit with Mackayla as his acknowledged granddaughter and the meeting of the babies. She felt like a reality TV crew should be popping in any time now.

Edward was just closing the bathroom door. He smiled at her, "Couldn't wait to see if I did a good job brushing?" He leaned into her, giving her a minty fresh kiss.

"You pass." She stood, not knowing how to start. "This is weird…Billy is coming over with baby William. Leah is packing up, and she, Jacob and Sam are arguing, so…"

"Billy is taking him out of the line of fire." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Bella, not a problem. I guess I'm feeling a little bulletproof since Jake signed that paper. I don't mind Billy coming over with the baby." He gave her another kiss. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Xxx

Mackayla had downed several bits of torn fry bread, preferring it to the banana and apple sauce Bella was trying to feed her. The baby kept putting her fingers together and waving her hand at Seth, in the 'give me' sign. Seth was happy to sneak her little pieces dunked in honey.

Seth sat up, as if struck by an idea. "Hey Bella, you wanna go to the shooting range today?"

"I don't think we have time Seth. And it's too loud to bring a baby there."

"Mom could watch her. I bet Edward wants to see you shoot, right Edward?"

"Oh," Edward said evenly, "I don't know—"

"Bella came in third in the state in under 14 3PAR. She's really good." Seth waved a piece of bacon to emphasis his point.

Edward raised his eyebrows, looking for an interpretation.

Bella explained, "3PAR means three position air rifle. I was pretty good, but I'd rather spend time with everyone together instead of at the range. Maybe next time."

Sulking, Seth chewed his bacon.

They all heard the crunch of the gravel as the cruiser pulled into the driveway.

Sue looked unhappily at her son's sticky hands. "Seth, go wash your hands then help your Dad with Billy's chair."

"I'll go." Edward pushed back from the table and stood before anyone could protest, least of all Seth who was dipping yet another piece of the fried dough in the honey puddle on his plate.

Bella started to rise but Sue put a hand out, keeping Bella in her seat. "Let him."

Sipping her coffee, Bella found her leg was shaking. She couldn't stand the suspense, and quickly went to the front door. Billy was already in his chair and had his arms out to take the baby Charlie was handing him.

William's hair was darker and straighter than Mackayla's, and like his half sister, he had plenty of it. His cheeks were enormous, and his toothless smile so big Bella could hardly see his eyes except for the dark lashes. Thrashing his chubby arms and legs, the baby was excited and, based on the nonstop grin, enamored of his Grandfather.

Edward was stabilizing the chair. Now that the baby had been transferred, Charlie took over, wheeling the chair up the ramp.

Bella held the door open, her eyes meeting Billy's. "Daughter, let me introduce my other grandchild, William Black the Third."

Little William was shy, hiding his face in Billy's chest.

"He's beautiful. He's huge!" Bella touched his fat thigh with one finger.

"Get in here and eat," Sue called from the kitchen, "Everything's still hot."

"That's what I like to hear." Charlie rolled Billy past Bella into the kitchen, Edward trailing behind with a diaper bag.

Sue had juggled the furniture to make room for Billy: not coincidently, Bella thought, next to Mackayla. The kitchen was crowded with people, but also with anticipation. Mackayla looked up at the new comers, then back to her food.

William began grunting. Sue fastened a dishtowel around his neck and Seth fed him bits of fry bread. From the lip smacking response, Bella could tell that he liked it.

If only life could be so simple. The babies had glanced at each other, and then resumed their activities with an easy acceptance of each other. Edward was the first one to take a picture of Billy, one grandchild on his lap and one sitting next to him, all sharing the same smile.

Charlie caught Bella's eye. He took his mug and walked out the back door, Bella followed.

"Maybe you want to ask Edward to join us." He sipped his coffee while Bella signaled to Edward to come out.

Bella shrugged her shoulders in answer to Edward's questioning look.

Charlie was looking into the forest. "I misspoke last night. You don't have the option of letting this incident with Hannah go. The Washington State statute regarding false reporting of child abuse is pretty clear. She could go to jail for up to ninety days and pay a thousand dollar fine. The county prosecutor wants to speak with you before you leave the state. You can still go after her with a civil suit, defamation of character or some variation."

"I have a call into our attorney." Edward leaned against the porch railing, arms crossed.

"Good idea," Charlie replied. "That woman's crazy."

Xxx

Too quickly they were on the road back to the airport. Sue and Charlie promised to fly out for Thanksgiving, Seth hoping they were still in the house with the indoor pool, which he planned to use for bragging rights among his buddies.

Edward had written two checks; one anonymously covering the repair costs on Billy's van, the other to pay for bleachers and lighting for the soccer field at the reservation. He originally wanted to buy Billy a new van, but Bella stopped him, knowing that Billy was a proud man and might accept their little fiction that people had chipped in together to repair his vehicle, but not buy a brand new one.

Billy had claimed William as his own. Bella believed that even if the test results showed that Jacob was not the baby's father, Billy would forever be his grandfather. Leah had moved out but was still going to Jacob's every day with William. Jacob was still doing his physical therapy, but had also decided to take college courses online.

She looked over at Edward behind the wheel, sunglasses on_. I should have driven_, Bella thought, _being a passenger gives me too much time to think_. She glanced again at Edward, his hair ruffled by the wind. _But he is mighty easy to watch_.

She still questioned Riley's suggestion about building a case against Hannah. She was going to serve jail time, Bella thought that was punishment enough, but Riley was adamant that the suit against Hannah was appropriate for two reasons; to scare her into leaving them alone forever, and to proactively support Edward's character when they went before a judge in the adoption hearing.

"Did I mention how hot it was, watching you at the range?" Edward glanced over his sunglasses at her.

Bella smiled. Seth had gotten his way and they spent a couple of hours at the range yesterday. She may have shown off a little.

"Really? So hot that you'll tell me what you and Charlie talked about last night?" Bella was itching to know what happened after Charlie invited Edward, and Edward only, to The Lodge for a beer.

"One day." Edward turned up the radio.

_What have I turned into? Some fifties housewife wanna be?_ Desperate to know if Charlie and Edward had _the talk, _thinking about another baby…maybe her ovaries had gone into hyper drive living with Edward. Some part of her reptile brain must recognize his manhood, and was screaming to the rest of her body, _Mate! Reproduce! Strong smart sexy man makes good babies!_

Xxx

Nancy welcomed them onto the plane as if it were her living room.

"There's my favorite passenger!" She made silly faces at Mackayla as she stowed their luggage.

Looking around, Bella realized they were the only passengers. "Isn't Neal joining us?"

"No, sweetie, he went to Miami two days ago with a client. I'm at your beck and call."

Things moved more quickly at the smaller airport with a private jet, and Bella felt like she'd just gotten on the plane and it was already taxiing to take off. Once they were in the air, Nancy served coffee and hot Panini's. After the food was taken care of, the flight attendant took out a tablet computer, showing it to Mackayla. "I found this flash card program for babies. They touch the screen and all kinds of cool things happen."

Mackayla was fascinated.

Edward was amazed how quickly the baby caught on. "We've got to get her one of those."

"She's going to get a tablet computer before she's a year old? I thought we talked about not spoiling her."

"But it's so cool!" Edward's eyes had that new technology glaze as he watched Mackayla interact with the program, squealing when the screen would burst into another picture.

Bella wondered if Edward could wait for Christmas to get it for her—nah, he'd probably order one as soon as his phone had service.

"I'm happy to keep her busy here, if you want to lie down and watch a movie in the other room." Nancy smiled brightly as she made the offer, not sounding at all like she thought anything but movie watching would go on in the plane's bedroom. "Or take a nap. If I wasn't paid to stay awake, I would. That bed's comfy."

"I wouldn't mind stretching out. That was a long drive." Edward stood, his arms over his head, his shirt pulling across his chest.

"Where were you?"

"A little town called Forks." Bella answered, not expecting any recognition.

"Oh, I know the area. There's a private airport near Port Angeles, we could have picked you up."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Sure, wouldn't be the first time we amended our flight plans. You'd be amazed how many times we wind up going to Vegas."

"Real-ly," said Edward, drawing out the word. "Good information." He waggled his eyebrows at Bella. "Come on babe." He put out his hand.

Bella could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. It wasn't fair; Nancy would think they were getting busy in the other room but Mother Nature was still making her visit. All of the embarrassment with none of the benefit. So not fair. And what did Edward mean with that Vegas reaction?

"If she fusses I'll get you, no worries." Nancy turned back to Mackayla, showing her a picture of a dancing bunny. "Make sure you close the door so we don't hear the movie."

Bella shut the door, noting that the room wasn't enormous but beautifully done, the queen sized bed loaded with pillows and a plush comforter. A polished wood bar held glasses, an ice bucket as well as several top shelf bottles of whiskey, tequila, vodka, wines, and mixers, bags of chips and pretzels, even mints with the company logo.

Edward let go of her hand and sat on the bed and started untying his sneakers.

"What are you doing?"

Edward held up a shoe. "Taking my shoes off?"

"Not your clothes though."

"I'd be happy to." His hands went to the front of his jeans. "Let's start here."

Bella tackled him, pushing his hands away from his pants. "Nancy is right out there with Mackayla. No nakedness."

"Bella, we wouldn't be the first or last. I suspect Naughty Nancy has heard and seen plenty." Edward scooted up the bed and put his arm out. "Come on. We can just cuddle."

Taking off her sneakers, Bella moved back on the bed into Edward's embrace. He'd found the remote and was surfing the movie selections. "Look, 'Pride and Prejudice', with Kiera Knightly. Let's put it on."

"That's all right; I've seen it plenty of times."

"That's the point," Edward kissed her hand. "You won't miss anything."

"So, do you think you're Mr. Darcy now?"

"No, I'd rather be Mr. Wickham. He seemed to have had a lot more fun." He kissed the inside of her elbow then continued up her arm.

"You're terrible…stop that…sometime next week." Bella enjoyed his playfulness, and his kissing technique, which involved kisses in the non obvious places today, her shoulder, her side, around her bellybutton, before working back up to her lips, his hands massaging her breasts on the way. He'd moved over her and she welcomed his weight. They'd jumped so many steps in their relationship; there had been no real make out sessions where they both knew they wouldn't be moving on to naked games.

"I could kiss you all the way to New Jersey."

Bella might have agreed if his tongue wasn't already in her mouth_. Better to show then tell_, she thought, stroking his tongue with her own. His hips were making small circles, grinding his erection against her mound. Something clicked in Bella's brain, some Cosmo sex tip she'd read long ago. She pushed on Edward's shoulder until he got the hint and moved to his back, and then she got off the bed.

Edward pushed up on his elbows, watching her, "Where you going?"

"You'll see." Keeping her back to him, she walked to the bar and opened a few of the mints, popping them in her mouth. They were strong: perfect.

Swirling the candy in her mouth, she climbed wordlessly back onto the bed, pulling the hem of his polo shirt up. He complied quickly, stripping off his shirt and leaning back as she worked on his pants, lifting his hips as she slid down his jeans and boxers. His cock sprung out, mirroring the enthusiasm in his eyes.

Bella straddled his lower legs, and looked up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible with a mostly naked man in front of her. She put her fingers to her lips. "If you can keep quiet, there's no reason we can't join the Half Mile High club."

Edward nodded enthusiastically, putting his finger over his lips.

She dove in, going for the shock value. It took a moment for him to realize there was something different going on.

"Ahh, what the—"

Bella sat up, releasing his member, holding out her tongue that still had a white sliver of the candy on the center. "Mint. Now shush, or that's all you're getting."

He slapped his hand over his mouth and wiggled his hips, his cock begging for her to resume her activities. She licked up with a flat tongue, circled the tip with a pointed tongue, and then went down, sucking him in. Using both hands she grabbed his delicious ass because she could, pressing him closer. Looking up she watched his face contort as she took his balls in her mouth, using her tongue to juggle them, then rubbing the sensitive spot behind them, now back to work on his shaft. It wasn't the first time she'd given him head, but they tending to jump to intercourse pretty quickly. The mint was definitely adding to the experience; she watched him shiver in pleasure as she blew across his tip. It had been a few days, combined with the location, so she wasn't surprised when he started rocking his hips rapidly, a sure sign that he was about to climax after only a few minutes. His hands were in her hair, and he tried to lift her head, but she resisted. She wasn't a fan of swallowing, but the mint might cover the taste. Bella kept up the suction as he pulsed in her mouth.

He collapsed on the bed, every part of him limp. Bella sat back on her heels and downed the water bottle she'd grabbed earlier. She watched Edward's eyes slowly open, his sated smile for her. He reached out to pull her up to his lips, her fully clothed body against his skin. He kissed her deeply, pressing her body against him with one hand, the other wrapped in her hair. There was something so erotic seeing him naked under her while she was dressed, as if she had all the power. Their tongues explored each other, his lips hot around her mouth.

"Call Nancy," he moaned, "Change the flight to Vegas."

Xxx

Why is it when you've been away for a few days, after only a few hours home you feel like you never left?

Edward went to the office early, Bella had dropped Mackayla off so she could finish a few things at school, and now she was home trying to quickly unpack their luggage and put in a load of laundry.

Olga came through the bedroom door with a stack of clean towels. "Miss Bella, please, let me do that. That's what Mr. Edward pays me for."

After decades in the US, Olga still had a lilt of her island accent. She'd worked for Esme for decades, but she didn't look a day over thirty five, lean and strong, always with a gentle smile.

Bella calculated; she needed to pick Mackayla up in twenty minutes and get changed since she was meeting her mother for lunch. She could rush like a lunatic and put in the laundry, or she could let Olga handle it.

"Okay, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem Miss Bella."

Olga's niece, Yvonne, popped her head into the door. "Auntie, here are the sheets you wanted."

Yvonne was helping out a few times a week. Since the house had had a few showings, _who knew, _Bella thought_, so many people could afford millions of dollars for a home_, Olga needed help to make sure the place was pristine at all times.

Jane had called earlier; she'd booked a showing for this afternoon. As anxious as Bella was to get the house sold, having to vacate the place suddenly for a few hours was annoying. The house was so big Jane warned that they'd need at least two hours to show it, maybe more if the client was really interested and wanted to revisit some rooms. Bella called Rene for lunch; might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Olga stripped the bed, Yvonne joined her and the two women started to put on the sheets.

"Auntie, you're going to have to pick me up again tomorrow. The mechanic said my car needs a new motor. It's too much; I don't have the money to fix it."

"Yvonne, no! I can drive you tomorrow, but how are you going to get to your classes next week?"

Yvonne was in her second year at the community college. She and Bella had discussed the adjustment from high school to college. They were about the same height and build, both with long brown hair; Yvonne's skin was much lighter than her aunt's. It made Bella feel a little guilty that this girl who was so similar to her was cleaning her house while she was getting dressed to go to lunch.

"Two buses don't worry Auntie."

Elvis had been sitting idle in the garage since Bella started driving the Mercedes. She had fully planned on driving Elvis when she didn't have Mackayla with her, but she rarely was without her daughter. Bella stepped out of the closet as the women were plumping the pillows on the bed.

"You can use my old car. It's kind of beat up, but it runs good."

"No, that's too much," said Olga.

"Really? That'd be great!" said Yvonne.

"Don't get so excited. Wait till you see it. I'll get the keys before I go." Bella was happy to see Yvonne so happy. Bella felt she'd been given so much. She'd been hanging onto the car to try to maintain her independence, but the reality was she'd thrown her lot in with Edward. She didn't need a little life preserver. Sure, things could still go wrong, like in any relationship, but going in holding back was no way to start. The car was just taking up space in the garage; it would really help Yvonne. Bella went to the drawer to dig out the keys and handed them over.

Xxx

Halfway to picking up Mackayla, Bella's phone rang. She recognized the number as it flashed on the dashboard and answered through the car.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Welcome back. I had a cancelation and I have a few hours to spoil Mackayla. Can I come over?"

"I'm just getting her, and then I'm meeting my mother for lunch."

"I don't want to but in; I'll see you another time."

"No, _please_ but in. Come with us, I can only take so much of my mother. You'll be a good distraction. Meet us in half an hour at The Turning Point."

"Ok, see you then."

Bella managed to see Rene every two weeks, and so far had kept her at arm's length. They tended to discuss the same things; she felt no closer to her than their first lunch. If she'd been anyone other than her mother she'd have made an excuse; but Rene seemed to be trying. Bella wanted to give her a chance.

Mrs. Gordon was singing, the sound flowing out the windows and enchanting the air around the little house. Bella couldn't help but smile as she peeked through the open Dutch doors, at the babies watching the performance. Mrs. Gordon bowed, that babies shouted their approval, and Bella clapped.

"She's all packed." Mrs. Gordon unstrapped Mackayla, who had her hand to her chin, making the sign for 'mother.' "She's so clever! We had a visitor here this morning, who may want me to watch his granddaughter. Mackayla had him wrapped around her finger."

"She does have that affect on old men." Bella shared a little more. "She met one of her grandfathers for the first time when we were away."

"How nice!"

Mrs. Gordon was the opposite of a busy body. She never made a snide remark about another parent or child, or the status of anyone's relationship. It was going to be tough to find child care that matched kind hearted Mrs. Gordon.

Xxx

Rose's car was already parked. Bella had no idea what her mother drove; she'd always been at the restaurant before Bella and Mackayla, and always walked them to their car.

_Funny, that's the kind of thing you'd usually know about a parent_, Bella thought, but of all the odd things in her relationship with her biological mother, not knowing what she drove barely made the top ten.

She spotted Rose's long blonde hair first, and then Mackayla saw her, excitedly making the sign for aunt.

"Hi, sweetie I missed you." Rose took the baby from Bella's arms; Mackayla hugged Rose tightly. As Rose greeted Bella, Bella spotted her mother, watching their interaction.

"My mother's already here. Follow me."

"I got your back…and your baby."

"Hi Rene, this is my boyfriend's sister-in-law, Rose Cullen. Rose, my mother, Rene…" Bella trailed off, hoping her mother would fill in. Another thing you'd expect to know about your mother; her last name. Rene was dressed conservatively, the same as last time, but something about her seemed different. Rene leaned in for a hug but only pressed her cheek against Bella's before pulling away and reaching out a hand to Rose.

"It's Rene Swan, nice to meet you Rose."

"You're using Swan again?" Bella looked at her mother in disbelief. "You've been married what, three times since Charlie, why would you use his name?"

"Those other marriages were more common law things. And Swan is such a pretty name, why would I want to go back to Higgenbotham?"

So just a little crazy was showing—had she really expected less? Bella wondered if Charlie knew what Rene was up to. "Let's order."

Mackayla had mostly ignored Rene except for a quick side glance. The baby was busy playing with Rose, patting her face and clapping as Rose counted each clap.

Rene seemed a bit put out. "She's very attached to you."

"Well my husband and I watch her from time to time." Rose was giving one of her brilliant smiles to Mackayla. It was like a sunrise.

"Oh, Bella never lets me babysit for her. I told her I'd be happy to, any time." Rene sat back, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Mom, I told you I needed some time before I was ready to do that."

"A grandmother should be _allowed_ to babysit for her grandchild, that's all I'm saying. And I've never even been to her house."

Their salads arrived, along with Mackayla's fruit and yogurt, ending that bit of conversation. Mackayla reached out for Bella's sandwich.

Bella tore off a small, soft piece of the bread. "She had fry bread in honey when we were in Forks."

"Ugh, that nasty stuff." Rene was examining her salad as she spoke. "Does Charlie make it or is that squaw still around?"

"If you mean my stepmother Sue, who happens to be Native American, yes, they're still happily married, raising my brother together."

Laughing, Rene pushed Bella's shoulder. "Bella, you're too sensitive. You don't expect me to love my ex-husband's new wife. Be realistic."

"How about being respectful?"

"Oh your father was always on that reservation. He was in love with all of them; he probably was hooking up with her while we were still married."

Bella turned to her mother in shock. She hissed, "If you want to continue seeing me, you will apologize for all the garbage that just came out of your mouth. You were the one who ran away with someone's husband. You were the cheater. And Sue has been more of a mother to me than you ever were."

Rene put both hands up, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you cared. Let's just change topics."

They chewed in silence, except for Mackayla's occasional squeal. Bella stewed. She didn't want to make more of a scene, but she couldn't think of a thing she wanted to discuss with Rene. She just wanted to finish eating and get out of there. She was embarrassed by what Rose had to witness. At least Mackayla was young enough not to understand what a witch her maternal grandmother was. Bella felt stupid for thinking Rene had changed by her civilized behavior the last few times they'd had lunch together.

Clearing her throat, Rene addressed Rose. "What was that thing Mackayla was doing when she saw you, with her hand?"

Rose demonstrated, making circles with her fist under her chin. "Bella taught her sign language. That's the sign for Aunt."

Rene scowled, "Do you think that's a good idea? People might think that's she's dumb or deaf."

"Most child development experts feel the use of sign language actually helps in later language development as well as reducing frustration when a child is preverbal." Rose was talking in her no-nonsense, I'm the smartest person in the room, voice.

Bella wondered if Rene detected the tone in Rose's answer. She'd shared quite a bit about her biological mother and the time she'd spent with her as a child with Rose.

Rene took a sip of her drink. "I guess I'm old fashioned about child rearing. This new stuff…" She waved her hand dismissively.

Rose leaned in, her expression something that could sear your eyeballs, "Oh, so dumping your daughter with her father for eleven and a half months of the year, exposing her to pedophiles, alcoholics and drug addicts when you had her, that's your idea of old fashioned child rearing?" Rose said what Bella had thought many times. She was a little startled to hear her life summed up that way.

"That's in the past. I don't do that stuff anymore. I told Bella, I joined AA."

"Good for you," Rose snapped, "how many days?"

"Um," Rene held her hand up, looking like she was adding in her head, "Sixty two days."

Leaning in, Rose said, "Let me be clear with you Rene. I've seen more ruined lives due to drunk and impaired driving. When you're elbows deep in blood, trying to repair a broken pelvis enough so your patient might have a chance to walk again, and the driver, who almost never gets hurt, finally sobers up and starts crying that they're sorry, you lose your tolerance for alcoholics."

Rene put her hand to her chest, and glared at Bella. "How can you let her talk to me that way?"

"When she says something I don't agree with, I will. Rose is my friend. I trust her with my daughter's life. It's going to take more than two months of sobriety for me to trust you with my child."

"I won't be treated this way." Rene stood, grabbing her bag. "You call me when you learn how to treat me the way I deserve." She bobbled once as she walked quickly out of the restaurant. Mackayla looked at her and waved bye-bye at her back.

Bella was curious and watched to see which vehicle her mother got into. She could see Rene in front of the restaurant talking on a cell phone. Bella kept one eye on her as she apologized to Rose.

"I'm so sorry. She was much better last time."

Rose lifted Rene's glass and held it to her nose. She looked at Bella. "As I suspected, there's alcohol in this."

"What?" Bella took the glass from Rose and sniffed. She could smell it as well. "She said she was with AA."

"There were two clues. The first, everyone I know who has been successful with AA knows their number of sober days cold. It's that important. Second, her pupils were dilated. We had a doctor who tried to hide his alcoholism. I got pretty good at learning the signs."

Bella saw a white car pull up to the curb and Rene got into the passenger side. She couldn't see the driver, but whoever it was couldn't have been far, they arrived only minutes after the call. A chill went up her spine, wondering what Rene was up to.

"Bella, when you saw her the other times, was it last minute or did you plan ahead."

"Today was last minute; the other times were set up a week beforehand."

"So she made sure not to drink the mornings when she was meeting you for lunch. You caught her today. That's how we caught that doctor, he was called in suddenly, and when he went to the hospital he was drunk out of his mind."

"How stupid am I Rose? How could I believe her?"

"She's your mother. You want to believe her." Rose rubbed her shoulder.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I do too." Rose looked Bella straight in the eye. "I've never met her, but she knew I was a doctor. I used my 'up to my elbows in blood' line and she never questioned it. Not for anything, I know I don't look like your typical orthopedic surgeon. That line always gets a remark."

Bella felt nauseous. She'd been fooled like a little girl by Rene once again. When would she learn?

"Hey ,you, beating yourself up over there." Rose shook her by the shoulder. "You kept Mackayla safe, you didn't bring Rene to your house…your instincts were pretty good. She's just been playing the game longer than you have."

"Thanks Rose." Bella dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "Please, talk about something that has nothing to do with that woman."

"Sure, well the patient that cancelled on me is named Naomi, and I was supposed to do a knee surgery…"

Xxx

**Welcome Family and Friends to the**

**Northern New Jersey Medical Corporation**

**23****nd**** Annual Fall Picnic**

_What a difference a year makes, _Bella thought as she walked across the field, reading the green and white banner. The day of the picnic last year she'd just realized she was pregnant; this year Mackayla was here and wiggling in her own green and white NJMC shirt. Edward walked next to her carrying the diaper bag over his shoulder and a large box with the trophies for the games. They were here early to make sure everything was set up properly.

Emmett stood by the grill, unpacking his spatulas and tongs, laying them out as if he were about to perform surgery. Bella laughed when she saw his apron. It read; Mister Good Lookin' is Cookin'.

"Hey," Emmett patted his chest, "I'm all for truth in advertising."

Mackayla saw him and put two fingers by her eyebrow and made little circles.

Edward laughed, "That's right Mackayla, that's crazy Uncle Emmett."

"I think you meant _awesome_ Uncle Emmett." He put his arms out, "Let me have some of that baby lovin' before I need to start grilling."

Bella handed Mackayla over and straightened her shirt. This was essentially her and Edward's debut as a couple. There had been rumors before, but this would be proof for anyone to see. She was mostly happy to be out in the open; she didn't look forward to seeing Edward's former in-laws and their reaction. They'd had no interaction with Aro and his wife DeeDee; all correspondence had gone through their attorneys.

Lifting the box in his arms, Edward said, "I'm going to drop these off at the awards table. Be right back." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then strode off. Bella enjoyed his rear view as he walked across the field to a white tent, much more than she had last year when he was just a good looking man who was beyond her reach.

"BELLA!" A high pitched scream pierced the air as Jessica ran to her, greeting Bella as if she were her long lost twin, not a former co-worker of a fairly brief duration. "Oh. My. God, it's great to see you, now where's that baby!"

"She's over there." Emmett was holding Mackayla over his head, making her fly while she giggled.

"Oh. OH!" Jessica grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her head closer. "I heard you were with one of the Cullen's, but you dog, a married man!"

"Jessica, yuck, no! I'm with Edward."

"I know silly, I just wanted to hear you say it. You've been so mysterious." Jessica giggled, happy to have her info confirmed.

Bella shook her head, _played again by the Minister of Gossip_. "How have you been?"

"Same old, flavor of the month thing. This is too hot to settle down." She put a finger on her hip and made a sizzling noise. "Don't worry, I don't do taken men. Too much drama, but I will be looking during the baseball game. Your man can fill out a pair of pants. I know, look but don't touch! Okay, I see they just tapped the first keg. See you later."

_Just what Jessica needs, a couple of beers, _Bella thought. _On second thought, a beer sounds pretty good_. She remembered her dry picnic last year. Some suds might calm her nerves.

For whatever reason, she and Emmett had an excellent unspoken way of communicating, probably better than she did with Edward. Emmett loved signing with Mackayla, and probably knew more of the signs than Bella did. Maybe it was his inner child. With a little tilt of her head and pointing her fist towards her mouth, Emmett understood that Bella was going to get a beer and would he please watch Mackayla for a few minutes. A quick nod of his head indicated that he understood as he continued to fly Mackayla around.

A few people waved as she walked over to the beer tent, people she recognized from NJMC, some friendlier than their previous acquaintance would warrant. She got the distinct impression that she was being recognized not as Bella Swan, co-employee, but as the main squeeze of Edward Cullen. She was sure not all those hearty greetings were sincere; she detected the distinct bouquet of jealousy from some of the women.

The cold beer went down easy. Just as she turned to go claim Mackayla, a short, dark haired woman kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you can't believe how sorry I am!"

"Alice, get up! You look ridiculous." Bella stepped back as Alice stood, dusting off her knees. Maybe she should have returned Alice's calls, but she wasn't in the right space. Bella had known Alice long enough not to be surprised by her dramatics.

Walking up behind Alice was Jasper, one hand raised in a plea for forgiveness. "Sorry Darlin'." He bent down to kiss Bella on the cheek. "She's been beside herself all week. She was afraid you wouldn't talk to her, or let her see Mackayla."

"Hmm." Bella scowled, "One condition, one enormous condition. No pictures."

"But," Alice pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "I won't post them, not a single one."

"If you had any clue how scared I was when the Washington State police came to take Mackayla, you…" The memory washed over her, and she shook.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, "I'm an idiot, I had no idea, I took down every single picture of you and Edward and Mackayla. Jasper reset all my settings. My Facebook page is like Fort Knox, I'm telling you." Tears rolled down Alice's face. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally, Bella. Please forgive me."

Bella closed her eyes, remembering all the support Alice and Angela gave her over the last year, how they were there for her before anyone else. Her life had become almost magically easier now that she was with Edward; she remembered when she was alone with her secret, and her friends supported her.

"I forgive you Alice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alice started hopping, bringing Bella with her.

"Hey, I'm spilling my beer here."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get a napkin, I'm just so excited, and I haven't seen Mackayla for over a month. That's the longest I've ever been without my baby-fix!"

Xxx

Mackayla was in Rose's arms when they returned, but she happily went to Alice.

"There's my girl!" Alice might have smothered her with kisses, if the group hadn't been interrupted.

"Rosalie." A woman in her fifties, trim and carefully groomed, wearing the green and white shirt NJMC shirt and khaki shorts. "A word please."

"Hi Dee Dee, I wasn't sure if I'd see you today." Rose followed the woman a few steps, but not really far enough away for privacy. Rose asked, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know we planned a memorial service for Tanya and baby Aro on November fourth." DeeDee had a bit of an eastern European accent. "I'm sending out invitations, but I wanted to be certain you knew."

Bella stiffened. This was Didyme, Tanya's mother. She'd never laid eyes on the woman. Bella wondered if DeeDee knew who she was.

"Of course the family will be there," Rose said.

"I heard Edward has taken up with some woman. I hope he has enough respect for his wife to show up to her memorial service without some tramp on his arm."

Well, that cleared that up. DeeDee knew of Bella's existence, but did not know her face.

Rose was gentle, "Of course Edward will be there. He means no disrespect to Tanya, but he needed to move on. You know all was not right in their marriage before she died."

"For the sake of my husband…you know Aro has taken this very hard, we all have, but a father's grief…Tell Edward it would be best if he came alone. Please."

"I will."

DeeDee walked away without looking back.

Feeling a sudden chill, Bella shivered. "That was pretty clear how they feel about me."

Shaking her head, Rose spoke quietly, "That family still has a lot of healing to do." She looked at the solemn faces around her. "Enough, this is supposed to be a party! I'm going to hunt down my husband, and see how he's working his meat!"

Edward returned, sweeping Bella into his arms and claiming Mackayla from Alice. He was in a great mood, but Bella couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

.

**A/N:** 1- I don't know the actual rules for getting into the Mile High or Half Mile High Club. You're on your own, people.

2- Feeding infants fried dough dipped in honey is not a best parenting practice, but I know my kids wound up eating things they shouldn't have and they're still here

3- Many thanks to my cousin/beta for reading this chapter before going to her son's baseball game

Next chapter may be at least a week plus...winding down the chapters are longer and I want to get them right before I ship them out. Thanks for reading and reviewing and making this fun.

2old


	45. Chapter 37 September Song

**Chapter 37 September Song**

* * *

Rose's car didn't quite look right in student parking lot, the sexy red Italian curves proclaiming how very perfect a ride it would be; it practically screamed "Steal me!" Bella imagined that the guys gawking at the Lamborghini were wondering how the heck she went with this vehicle. Since Bella had lived on campus in previous years, she didn't realize what a bad idea it was to drive this flashy machine to the commuter parking lot. She and Rose were going to have to make other arrangements on the one morning a week that Rose watched Mackayla. It would have been a better idea to take Elvis, who flew far under the radar, but Olga's niece Yvonne was using the old car.

Bella slammed back into the seat as she accelerated a little too fast, but it gave her a little rush. She could understand why Rose loved this car. It seemed she was at their gate in seconds. After punching in the code, she drove around to the garage. Olga's car and Elvis were both here. She thought back to the first day she arrived here; it had all seemed larger than life. While she didn't feel like this house was home, it was homier. She'd gotten used to many of the comforts, including, as she walked into the house, lunch waiting for her.

Bella took a deep breath as she reached the kitchen. "Olga, that smells great."

"It's my Cuban grandmother's recipe. Black bean soup with a nice smoked ham hock."

"Maaaaa!" Mackayla waved from her high chair.

"Oh, did I forget to say hello to you first?" Bella kissed the baby on her head and both hands. "Did you have fun with Aunt Rose?"

Mackayla bounced, making the sign for Aunt.

"What about me?" Rose stood at the kitchen table to the right of the high chair, putting down napkins and spoons. Little bowls with sour cream, chopped onion and cilantro waited in the center to garnish the soup.

"Did you want a big kiss, too?"

Rose rolled her eyes, as if she were actually contemplating it. "Maybe later."

Olga carried over two soups plates brimming with the dark soup, "Watch out ladies it's hot. There's more in the pot and I left a container for you to bring Mr. Emmett. It's his favorite."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Bella went to wash her hands at the sink and bring Mackayla her peaches and yogurt.

"Oh Miss Bella, I have a big pot of soup at home for later. I have to go to Miss Esme. Yvonne is finishing upstairs. You don't mind my niece staying here to study?"

"No, not at all. It's nice having another student in the house."

"I see you tomorrow, ladies." She kissed Mackayla on the head, then left.

In a sing-song voice, Rose said, "Some-body likes you."

"What does that mean?"

Rose dropped a big spoonful of sour cream onto her soup. "Tanya _loved_ Olga's black bean soup, but Olga could never 'remember' to bring her any, but Emmett and I would always get a big container full." She chuckled, "Used to drive Tanya crazy."

"I try not to say the 'T' word in this house."

"I don't blame you. Speaking of slu—bad wives, did you hear the DNA results for little William?"

"My mom heard 'unofficially' from her sister. Jacob is William's father." Bella gave Mackayla some fruit. "But they haven't found out about her twins. It's possible, but a lot more expensive, to find out before the babies are born. She just knows for sure they're not Jake's."

"It's not that unusual," Rose calmly took a spoonful of soup.

Wide-eyed, Bella said, "Stepping out with at least two guys while your husband is seriously injured is common?"

"No, what I mean is promiscuity in young women who have unresolved paternal abandonment issues is common." Rose tapped the table, "I saw it all the time when I did my psych rotation. It's kind of a classic 'Daddy didn't want me, but look at all the boys who do'. Women do all kinds of things when they can't handle their feelings, they starve, binge and cut themselves, fu-" She glanced over at Mackayla, squishing peaches in her fingers, "have _fun_ with anyone that gets it up for them, get themselves into abusive relationships. That chick needs some serious therapy. Maybe she and her mother can get a group rate."

"I'll say. They put off Hannah's hearing, again. I'm just glad she lives on the other side of the country."

"Speaking of having_ fun, _I heard someone is interested in buying the house." Raising her eyebrows and smiling, Rose asked "Have you had _fun_ in all the rooms yet?"

Bella never had a friend who was quite as outspoken about sex as Rose.

"Three, no four, of them."

"What?"Rose shrieked. Mackayla looked up, wondering what game Aunt Rose was playing.

"There are a gazillion rooms in this house and you've only had _fun_ in four of them? What are you waiting for?"

"Those are the rooms we happen to be in when, um, the urge strikes."

Mackayla was waving at Bella's soup, making the signal for more. Bella gave her some on the tip of her spoon. Mackayla tasted it, made a mashed up face, and then asked for more with her fingers.

Rose stirred in some more sour cream. "You need to plan your _fun_ better."

"I like _fun_ when it's spontaneous." Bella sipped her iced tea, wondering where Rose was leading with this.

"Everyone talks about spontaneity like it's the be-all and end-all of _fun_. What about the virtue of anticipation, longing, yearning, building tension…a little planning goes a long way, then when the moment is right you can be spontaneous. Believe me, I always carry some silk rope, a blindfold and baby wipes."

"Wipes?" Bella chose to ask about the most innocent sounding item. She didn't want Rose's answer about the rope and blindfold.

"Walking around with sloshy underwear is not sexy."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know where to start."

Shaking her blond hair, Rose answered, "With this house, it's so easy. Send Edward a text, or better yet, leave a little note in his briefcase where he'll find it as soon as he gets to work. Write, umm, 'You are the movie patron, annoyed at the candy girl for spilling popcorn in your lap. She is on her last warning and will do _anything_ so you don't report her to the manager. Movie starts at 8 tonight'."

"Oh, you're brilliant at this."

"I've had some practice…oh, here's another one." Bella could almost see the wheels turning in Rose's head. "He's the poor piano player, working for tips. You're the wealthy sugar mama who puts a very special request in his jar."

"Rose…you're so bad, that's great!"

"I do what I can. So, get out your phone…" Rose waited while Bella retrieved her cell phone, "now make a list. Enter a room, the scenario, and any props you might need. I have some great web sites if you get into anything kinky."

"Not at the moment. But good to know." Bella doubted that she could think of half of Rose's ideas, no less pull them off.

Xxx

"Can you proof this for me?" Yvonne slid her laptop over to Bella, whose books and notes were spread across the opposite side of the kitchen table. Bella liked studying with someone, and the house was closer to the school that Yvonne was attending, so after Yvonne finished cleaning she pulled out her school assignments.

Bella had to repeat some courses; so much of what she was studying was a review. She liked reading Yvonne's work for her creative writing class; her plots were great though she had some grammar issues.

"Here," Bella pointed to the screen, "I can't tell which character is speaking here. This big block of dialogue gets confusing. And this should be 'she' not 'her'."

"Okay, thanks." Yvonne got right back to work.

A garbled cry came over the baby monitor. "I guess naptime is over." Bella pushed away from the table and jogged up the stairs.

Opening the door to the nursery, Bella immediately smelled why Mackayla was calling so urgently.

"Whoa, Mack, guess that black bean soup didn't agree with you."

Bella sang as she cleaned her little girl, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." She'd found a video on YouTube that signed the whole song. Mackayla made the sign for sunshine over her head, spreading her fingers wide whenever the word was sung. Bella reached into the cloth diaper holder that hung off the changing table. Empty.

"Great, Mack, mommy forgot to buy diapers." The irony was not lost on Bella. Back when she was literally counting every dollar, she'd budget for diapers, cut coupons, followed sales and she'd never run out. Now, when Edward would buy her a warehouse full if she asked, she lost track.

Bella spoke into the monitor base. "Yvonne, could you please bring the diaper bag up for me? It's in the laundry room." Maybe she should have upgraded to the new, two-way monitoring system Edward wanted to buy, but this monitor was one of her baby shower gifts from Angela and she just didn't want to replace everything from her former life.

"Who's my little streaker? Who's my little nakey girl?" Mackayla laughed out loud as Bella held her and rinsed her off in the bathroom.

Yvonne held the diaper bag in one hand but was shaking her head. "I heard you, so I checked, there're no diapers in here."

"Ugh, I forgot Rose had her this morning." Rose was a wonderful babysitter, but she was a little OCD with diaper rash and changed Mackayla's diapers constantly. Bella remembered packing four diapers for two hours, and now they were gone. "Great. If you watch her I'll put her on a towel and run to the store to pick some up." She swaddled Mackayla and decided to bring her downstairs and put her on the waterproof blanket they'd gotten for outside.

Yvonne followed them down the stairs. "Bella, I wouldn't mind a break, I'll go to the store."

"Are you sure? I thought you were working on your story?"

"I'm kind of stuck, and I'd just be playing with Mack anyway."

"Okay, let me give you some money." Bella held Mackayla on her hip and fished a few bills out of her wallet. "And take this for gas."

Yvonne tried to protest but Bella pushed the bills into her hand. It wasn't so long ago that she was a struggling college student.

As she heard the growl of the garage door closing, Bella remembered the swimming diaper in the pool locker room. "Oh, well, we're going to need more diapers anyway, right Mack?"

Mack didn't express an opinion; she was busy drinking her bottle. Bella scribbled on the kitchen whiteboard, 'Down by the pool,' and rushed down stairs before Mackayla wet the towel.

Xxx

Rainbow stripes with ruffles across the bottom; Bella was pretty certain if she was in the water when she was a baby, she just wore a big soggy diaper, not the cute, reusable swim diaper her daughter had on. Esme swore it was a sample; regardless, Mackayla looked awfully cute in it. She left the pool locker room and considered trying to get a workout in when she noticed Edward coming down the stairs.

Mackayla noticed as well and let out a scream, putting her hand to her head.

Edward stretched out his arms and lifted the baby into the air. "This is just what I needed," as Mackayla laughed and squealed. He leaned over to kiss Bella, Mack still overhead. "Hi."

"Hi," Bella said back. "Tough day?"

Groaning, Edward answered, "You have no idea—. " His phone started to ring, "That's it!" He put Mackayla under his arm, took out his phone and turned it off. "That's Aro, again. He's…" Edward shook his head in frustration. "Forget him. Take a ride with me, I'll tell you in the car."

"Yvonne just went to fetch diapers. We're fresh out, she should be back soon."

"There's some in the backpack, just take those."

Then Bella remembered Edward taking his backpack when he, Emmett and Mackayla went hiking, since the diaper bag was deemed unmanly.

"Ok, where are we going?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head and zipped his lip with his fingers.

In a few minutes they were in Bella's car. Edward had entered an address, but wouldn't give any more information. He seemed to relax a little as they left the neighborhood.

Bella wanted to get any bad news out of the way or it would be itching her until she found out. "What's Aro up to?"

"Ugh, he's being an…" Edward glanced towards Mackayla, "unpleasant turd. He's been calling me since he got back questioning what his replacement did while he was away, but today, he must have questioned fifty different things, he wanted to review a diagnosis, he thought the wrong codes were used, he thought results were inconclusive and he wanted new films, he questioned whether the x-ray was properly calibrated, he wanted more information on the new MRI we're buying. We were very happy with his replacement and wanted to put her on staff, but she said she can't work with the man. I don't blame her."

"Maybe he should have stayed away a little longer."

"Like forever. Oh, oh! I had an interesting call about you Miss Swan, from the software developer. Since we were the only practice to manually update all our records they want to test their new updating program against your results."

"What, like man versus machine?"

"Yes, and since they will be at the September staff meeting, they want to meet with you and discuss the results that morning."

"So they want to pick my brain? I should charge a consulting fee."

"Absolutely."

They'd been driving twenty minutes or so, Edward seamlessly following the directions while talking with Bella. She'd been absorbed in the conversation, only realizing that they were driving through an older development, mostly colonial style homes on heavily treed acre lots. There were basketball hoops on a number of driveways, bikes scattered on lawns, play sets in backyards. She was about to ask where they were going again when the GPS announced their destination was on the left.

As they turned into the drive, Bella could see this was a much larger lot, at least four acres. The house was a few hundred feet from the road. It was broad, with a stone foundation, cream walls, and black-green oversized doors and shutters. A high arched window topped a row of wide glass doors. Sturdy wooden doors hung on massive metal rollers on either side of the glass doors. A circular old brick patio had been laid in front of the house. The landscaping had been there many years; the flowers, shrubs and trees had knit into each other in a pleasantly chaotic way. The front door opened and out stepped Jane.

"What do you think?" The realtor spread her arms proudly, as if she had created the house.

Edward unbuckled Mackayla, who looked around, three fingers in her mouth.

"It's for sale?" Bella asked, not looking at Jane but trying to take in all the details as she got out of the car.

"It will be in two days." Jane seemed almost giddy. "Someone in my office got the listing; she's known the owner for years. This was the carriage house from the estate this development was built on. The main house was destroyed in a fire. The builder restored this house, and lived here with his wife until he died five year ago. His widow still lives here, but she wants to move to be near one of her daughters in North Carolina. Let's go in." There was nothing to do but to follow Jane.

"The main room was used to store the carriages, which is why you have this lovely open span and those timbers; they're two hundred years old. Four bedrooms in the main house and another in the guest house; that was the old pony barn, so charming…"

Jane kept talking, about bathrooms, and appliances, and window glazing, but Bella didn't care. She felt like she was home the minute she walked through the door. She turned to find Edward grinning at her.

"You love it," he stated.

She could only nod, biting her lip.

Mackayla made a long gurgling noise from her belly accompanied by a noxious smell.

"I'll take her to get changed, let Jane give you the tour." Edward exited back towards the car; Bella followed Jane to the kitchen.

"I guess I did it," Jane said as she leaned against the soapstone sink.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what you did to that man, but I worked with him for years. It was all cost per square foot, location to major access roads, tax incentives… When I asked what kind of house he wanted, since he was selling the mansion, he said, 'some place magical.' I think this is pretty damn close."

Xxx

After looking at every room, closet, cupboard, nook and cranny, they left Jane with a check and an offer for the house that was actually over the asking price. Bella felt a little funny; the house cost more than she ever imagined spending on a home but was still less than a quarter of what they were asking for their current residence.

"Seth will be disappointed," said Bella. "No pool."

"We could—"

"No, I am fine without a pool. I was kidding about Seth. Maybe when Mackayla is older we could put one in. No rush."

"But replace those two bathrooms."

"Yes," Bella agreed. Two of the bathrooms hadn't been updated in thirty years. "Wait a second…" She twisted to face him, "I said nothing big for my birthday!"

"You said, and this is an exact quote, 'I don't want anything big _on_ my birthday.' Your birthday is in three days; therefore, it does not apply."

Bella didn't even try to pretend to be upset. "I can't even argue with that, I love it. It's just…perfect."

She decided to send Alice and Angela a picture of the house, but saw she had a missed call and voicemail. She'd silenced her phone while they were touring the house. "That's funny, there's a call from your mom." She listened to the message. "She wants you to call right away."

"I can't reach my phone, just call from yours and put it on the speaker."

Bella did so.

Esme answered, speaking in a shaky voice, "Bella, Olga was trying to reach Edward, and she didn't have your number. I have bad news; Yvonne was in a car accident. Carlisle is already at the hospital."

* * *

.

.

**A/N: Good news**-Tequila Sunrise was nominated over at The Lemonade Stand—bad news, some of my favorite stories are nominated as well! At least you get to pick five…so vote if you have a moment; it would be fun to make the top five someday.

**Featherme** did me the honor of posting the 2,500th review, and many more. She has been a supporter from way back.

Welcome to all the new readers from The 'Stand…it always draws a nice crowd.

The chapter title is in honor of someone special.

Thanks again to my Cousin-Beta who chased her husband and children out of the house so she could read this chapter. That's dedication!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and cheering and coaxing! I do appreciate it :)


	46. Chapter 38 Twenty Two

**Chapter 38 Twenty Two**

* * *

**.**

Bella watched out the second floor window as the crew of men surrounded the fountain sculpture. A plumber had uncoupled the water lines to the statue, and now it was being lifted from its base, wide straps wound around what would have been a very personal area had the statue been alive. She couldn't help but look at the bronze face and wonder about the woman it immortalized. Bella had only ever seen Tanya in pictures. The bronze woman looked beautiful and serene. From hearing everyone talk, she knew Tanya was beautiful, but the serenity was surely the sculptor taking artistic license.

Mackayla found the entire process fascinating, the crane, the men, and the enormous wooden crate waiting on the back of a flatbed truck. She watched from Bella's arms, clapping her hands as the statue rose into the air, then guided by many hands into the padded crate.

Coming up behind them, Olga made the sign of the cross and whispered something in Spanish.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, her eyes never leaving the work.

"I pray that she rest in peace. May she have in death what she never found in life." Olga crossed herself again and left the room.

Crossing herself quickly, less a blessing and more a hope to ward off the tragedy that was Tanya's life, Bella watched them wrap the head of the sculpture in cloth before laying it in the container. The sound of the vacuum cleaner came closer. Bella turned towards the door. "Am I in your way Yvonne?"

The young woman clicked off the machine. Yvonne still had a bandage on her forehead but claimed she was fine. The ER doctor said she was extremely lucky. If it weren't for Carlisle's insisting at the hospital, she wouldn't have stayed overnight for observation.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your car." Yvonne looked down at her feet. "I want to repay you."

Shaking her head, Bella turned to her. "No apologies. It wasn't your fault that guy rear ended you and ran. And my…Edward was happy to be rid of the thing."

"But you didn't have to get another car for me to use—"

"The old Volvo was just taking up space. Esme was glad to get it out of her garage. Now if you want to buy if from them, take it up with Esme, but you're welcome to use it while you're finishing your degree. You know they're big supporters of education." Bella could see a tear at the corner of Yvonne's eye. She put her free arm around her shoulders, "Hey, no crying, it's my birthday."

"I know. Auntie made you a cake."

"Shh," Bella said, "That's a surprise. I'm also not supposed to know about dinner at Esme and Carlisle's either, but Emmett whispers pretty loudly." They both laughed thinking about the man with no volume control.

Down on the ground, one of the men from the plumbing company was walking towards the front door; a moment later they heard the chime.

"I better go see what he wants; could you mind Mack for a minute?" Bella turned to Yvonne, who opened her arms for the baby.

Even trotting, it took a full minute and a half to get from her spying perch to the front entrance. The plumber was standing with his back to the door, watching the rest of the crew screwing shut the wooden crate.

Bella asked, "Did you need something?"

He turned quickly, laughing, "I thought maybe you got lost in this place Mrs. Cullen. Which way do you want the new fountain to face; it affects the water hook up."

No, she was not Mrs. Cullen, but she wasn't going to tell the plumber that. Her name was going on the deed to the new house, Edward was going to adopt her daughter, they slept in the same bed and talked about forever, but she was still Bella Swan. Maybe she should have taken Edward up on his offer to divert the plane to Vegas. Whatever, she needed to place this fountain. Jane said you couldn't sell a house like this with bare pipes hanging out where a fountain was supposed to be, so Jane had this replacement delivered. Was there a 'Fountains-R-Us' somewhere, Bella wondered. Her feeling towards Jane had softened a bit since Jane had found the carriage house. The realtor had been entirely professional to Bella, reminding her of the scene in 'Pretty Woman' where Richard Gere's character tells the store staff to suck up to the Julia Roberts character. She had a feeling Edward and Jane may have had a similar conversation.

The groan of the truck motor startled her. The men who had secured the crate knocked twice on the side of the truck cab and it drove off to wherever Aro and Didyme were having it stored. Bella followed the truck with her eyes as it moved down the driveway. She was never as happy to see something leave.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

_Focus on the fountain Bella_. "Turn it so the doves face the door. That's fine." She noticed the second plumber as he stood in his embroidered blue shirt. "Excuse me, could I speak to you about something?"

Xxx

She'd gotten her first present that morning. Waking up to the sound of Mackayla thumping on something, Bella found her baby sitting up in her crib, pounding on a shoe box that contained new running shoes. On the cover was written, 'the better for you to chase after me Mommy! Happy Birthday, Love Mackayla.'

Running shoes had been the first thing on her short birthday wish list. Mackayla had already been changed and dressed, so Edward couldn't be too far in front of her. She walked downstairs to the sizzle of frying bacon and fry bread.

"Your mother gave me the recipe." Edward said as she ran her hand up his back. "If I mess up we can go to the diner for breakfast."

The fry bread was not as good as Sue's, but the fact that he tried to make her favorites for breakfast made everything taste better. He even bought blueberry compote to go with the fry bread, since Esme scolded them for giving the baby honey.

Edward cleaned up the table, then ran off, citing last minute errands. Bella was skipping class; it was a lecture in one of the courses she was repeating so she wasn't concerned. Besides watching the fountain, she didn't have a lot to do until they met Edward for lunch. She settled Mack in her exersaucer and relaxed in the sunroom, stretched out on the couch, reading her Happy Birthday texts, when her phone rang. Alice.

Her friend sang, "Happy Birthday to You, You are Twenty Two, last year you were knocked up, so this year have a brew!"

Bella laughed, "Are you done? Were you working on that all morning?"

"Maybe. Having a good birthday?"

Bella rolled to her side and watched her daughter playing. "Yeah, a great one."

"Did you talk to Charlie and Sue yet?"

"Charlie called this morning before his shift; he said Sue and Seth will call later."

"Good. I love Seth; I wish he was my little brother."

"Nope. I'm keeping him."

Pausing for a moment, quietly Alice said, "Have you heard from your mom since that lunch where Rose called her out?"

"One weepy message, 'I'm so sorry, you don't understand how hard life is for me etc, etc."

Bella could hear Alice sigh before she spoke. "I was cleaning up my facebook contacts and I realized I friended Renee on Facebook when I did your shower, but I kinda forgot about her until you told me about the way she acted with you and I blocked her, but I was thinking…maybe she saw all the pictures I posted of you and Mack and Edward, and that's why she was trying to get close to you. For Edward's money."

"I think you're right." Bella felt a wave of sadness. It was her birthday, the day most people would expect a card or a call or a present from their mothers, not the day you try to figure out what plot they're up to now.

"I'm so sorry I ever contacted her for your shower to begin with. She's a piece of work. I'm so sorry my over sharing caused you problems."

"I think you learned your lesson. And I don't want to waste any more time on that woman. Let's just move on." The phone was signaling that Edward was calling her. "Got to go, Edward's on the other line."

"Love you Bella, have fun."

She smiled as Edward's warm voice made her shake off thoughts of Renee. "Hey Birthday Girl, can you meet me at the new house?" The seller had already moved to her daughter's house, so there was no issue buying the house within the month. Edward had also insisted on immediate access to the house in exchange for a very large deposit. "The tile guy is here with samples and if we pick them out today they can get to work the day we close."

Bella rolled onto her back, "Well I'm really busy at the moment."

"Oh," he sounded sad. "Sorry, I can—"

"Just kidding! We'll be there in half an hour."

Xxx

Bella drove through the trees that lined the drive and parked behind Edward's car. She took a moment to gaze at the front door and sighed. She was mentally holding her breath; the way her luck was going the title search would turn up that this was an old burial ground, or was home to some tiny toad on the endangered species list or was now considered wetlands or there was a crazy neighbor easement or something…it had all been going along too perfectly.

Coming through the front door Edward went to the car and opened both doors, kissing first Bella and then Mackayla. "Hey, come on in. Jane left, I have the key."

She could imagine Mackayla running through the door as a toddler, posing for her first day of school pictures, maybe even prom pictures…no, she wasn't ready to even think of her daughter being old enough to go to the prom.

The main room had been empty when they'd been there the first time, but now a small round table, covered with a floor length white lace tablecloth and surrounded by two adult chairs and a wooden high chair, was in the center of the room.

"What have you been up to silly man? All for my birthday?"

"Did the balloons tied to the chair give it away?" He kissed her. "I thought we could have our first meal in our new home for your birthday, before I have to share you with my lunatic family."

"Excellent idea." She let Edward lead her by the arm to her place and pull out her chair.

After situating Mackayla, Edward rubbed his hands together, his eyes darting around. "I have a few things in the fridge, just be a minute."

While Edward was away Bella admired the low, sunflower bouquet at the center of the table, the sunflower napkins, and the little pink box she recognized from her favorite cupcake shop. She was just about to lift the lid to see what flavor Edward bought for her when he was back in the room.

"Hey, no cupcake before lunch."

She was in a sassy mood. "Why not? It's my birthday."

Edward held up two loaded plates. "Then you won't have room for the shrimp Cesar salad I got especially for you from WindanSea."

"Oh, I'll have room." Bella flipped back the lid to see her favorite chocolate peanut butter fudge cupcake, but there was something shiny in the center of the frosting. Something very shiny.

Edward had put the salads on the table and was down on one knee. "Bella, I guess this makes sense, because we never do things in order. You've changed me. You and Mackayla made us a family, and I want to thank you and make you both happy for the rest of our lives. Bella, will you marry me?"

She couldn't talk; she could hardly breathe, but fell into his arms, still holding the cupcake box in one hand. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, then his lips. His tongue turned the kiss into something more as he held her body against his chest. Tears glistened in her eyes as she kissed back to his ear and whispered "Yes."

"Maaaa Dadada!"

Bella glanced over at Mackayla, waving her arms in excitement. "Someone feels left out."

"She's just going to have to wait a second." Edward plucked the ring out of the cupcake and held it to Bella lips. She licked off the peanut butter frosting and held out her left hand for him to slide it on. She could only admire the diamond and sapphire ring for a second with Mackayla ready to bounce out of her chair. There was a cupcake box in front of her seat as well. Bella opened it and took out a yellow cupcake with white frosting. In the middle was a pendant, a small heart attached to a larger heart with three diamonds in the center. Bella lifted the tiny chain. On the back of the pendant were inscribed the words, 'Mackayla, you'll always be part of my heart, Love Daddy.'

"This is beautiful—you're going to make me cry more."

Edward wiped gently wiped under her eyes. "No crying on your birthday."

Mackayla was more interested in the cupcake than the necklace, and swiped some of the frosting, making a umming noise as she licked it off her fingers.

Bella sat on Edward's lap, her arms around his neck. She was too excited to eat. Looking around the wide, tall room, she remarked, "We could have it here. You already did the crazy big wedding; this would be perfect for just our family and close friends."

"Look, I want you to forget I was ever married before. I wish I could. I want you to have whatever kind of wedding you want. Blank slate here." Edward spread his arms, "Wherever you want to have it, here, Vegas, Forks, or anywhere in-between."

"I might go all Bridezilla on you," she teased. "Fourteen bridesmaids with parasols…no better, fourteen bridesmaids parasailing onto the beach, the groomsmen meeting them on jetskis. Yes, that is my vision—"

"We need to get a bed here as soon as possible," he growled, hugging her tightly, "because someone needs to be punished for her wicked ways."

"Who needs a bed for that?" She smiled, giving him more kisses because she could, because he'd asked her to be his forever and it really was the best birthday ever.

Xxx

"Happy Birthday, now let's see it." Rose stood at the front door, Esme hustling up behind her as Bella held out her left hand. "Congratulations!" the women squealed as one.

Bella said, "You knew?"

"There may have been last minute requests for help." Rose shrugged her shoulders, then looked accusingly at Esme. "There may have been a nudge or two in that direction."

Esme took Mackayla while telling Rose, "Don't rat me out."

"Oh, one more mention of 'wouldn't it be nice to officially be grandparents before Mackayla's first Christmas', and I think Edward was going to bust a gut. Your middle name is not subtle." Rose looked behind her as Emmett arrived, wrapping his arms around her.

"No bogarting the baby Mom. I haven't seen her in a week."

"Hmm. My house, I got dibs." Esme walked away while kissing Mackayla's cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Bellamama. I see you're going to be at the September partner meeting. Very nice. You can sit by me with the cool kids, not those boring Human Resources geeks."

Edward put down the diaper bag. "I'm right here Emmett."

Emmett continued, ignoring his brother. "Bella, I want to thank you for making an honest man out of Edward. He's a lot more fun when you're around. And it adds another opportunity for Olga to make her special birthday cake."

Bella rolled her whole head at her brother-in-law to be. "Wow, glad I can make your life better Emmett."

"Me too."

Rose swatted her husband on the back of his head but he just laughed.

Carlisle looked out from the kitchen. "Is it time to break out the champagne?"

"Yes," Esme called back as she snuggled Mackayla against her cheek. "Definitely yes."

Bella heard the pop as Carlisle uncorked the bottle. Moments later he emerged carrying a tray with six glasses. "Is everyone drinking champagne?"

Edward rolled his eyes at his father. "Yes, Dad, everyone except Mackayla is drinking champagne."

Carlisle handed Esme a glass then stood behind her, putting his face level with Mackayla. "Don't blame me. This one's kind of addictive; I can't wait 'til you have another." He raised his glass, "Congratulations and welcome to the family Bella and Mackayla. And Happy Birthday, Bella, but I feel like we've all been given a gift." He punctuated his words by kissing Mackayla on the top of her head.

Bella toasted and drank, wondering how early Carlisle had started the party.

Xxx

Edward and Emmett cleared the dinner dishes while Esme made the coffee. Carlisle was bent over walking around with Mackayla, holding her so she could pretend to walk on her tiptoes.

Rose leaned over towards Bella, "Looks like someone's been converted."

Carlisle looked up from Mackayla for a second. "Bella, why don't you leave her overnight? If you want to go away on a honeymoon, better she gets used to sleeping away from you a little at a time."

Bella sat back in surprise that _Carlisle_ was making the suggestion. It wasn't such a leap; Mack had spent many hours here with Esme, but the only overnight was when Edward and she slept over too.

Nodding her head, Rose said, "It's a good idea. And if for some reason she gets upset, you're only a short drive away."

It wasn't all that different from when Mackayla napped over here; Esme had set up a fully stocked nursery so the baby really didn't need anything from home. She wasn't entirely sold but the thought of an uninterrupted evening with Edward…it was her birthday after all. "If Esme doesn't mind…"

"Mind?" Carlisle said with a short laugh. "Esme would do it every night if she could."

Edward returned carrying coffee mugs. "Do I want to know what that statement was about?"

Laughing into her hand, Bella said, "Your father volunteered to watch Mackayla overnight and said your mother wouldn't mind."

"Oh. Oh!" he leered at Bella, "The whole night? We'd better get home then."

Carrying out the remained mugs, Emmett said, "No one leaves until I get cake."

"Right here." Esme walked in with a dark chocolate cake, the thin white candles already lit, and began singing, "Happy Birthday…"

Xxx

Bella had cornered Rose for a quick consultation before they took off. Bella was still amazed at how quickly, and deviously, Rose's mind worked.

After kissing Mackayla a million times, they left, Bella anxious to put her plan into action. She knew Edward was suspicious when she sent him to get 'something' she'd left on her old bed downstairs, but as Rose said, that was part of the game; building anticipation.

In the closet in their room, Bella quickly took off all her underwear and pulled on the short sequined skirt and low cut, sheer blouse she usually wore with a camisole. Grabbing her highest heels and some tacky costume jewelry, she escaped from the bedroom she shared with Edward and ran down the hall to the master suite, slipping into the opulent master bath room. No way was she leaving this house without making use of that shower!

She flipped her hair and tried to fluff it as much as possible, put on dangly earrings, opened one more button on her blouse, used her bright red lipstick, slipped on her heels and waited. Glancing in one of the many mirrors she thought she looked slutty enough—she was going for one of those 'Housewives of' look, too much skin and not enough sense. Rose had encouraged her, telling Bella she did this stuff all the time, but she wasn't Rose. She wondered if Edward would follow the script or think she was nuts. Oh well, she still had ten minutes left of her birthday; she could use that 'anything goes on my birthday' excuse. She stared at the cell phone on the dark granite counter space. _Stay asleep, stay asleep_ she willed Mackayla. She did not want to make a midnight run back to Edward's parent's house.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. _What was she going to do if Edward didn't play along?_ She needn't have worried. She opened the door to her fiancé. He wore the clothing she'd left out for him; his own denim jeans and two borrowed items—a loaded tool belt and a blue shirt with the 'Garden State Plumbing' logo and the name _Eddie_ embroidered over his left chest.

He cleared his throat, and held up the paper she'd left for him. "Ma'am, I have a work order here. Says you're having trouble with your shower?"

_So far so good_. Now if she could just keep a straight face and come off as domineering, spoiled housewife, they could get this party going. "Yes, the shower doesn't function properly," she said in her best bitchy voice. She noticed _Eddie_'s eyes taking in her cleavage and the way her dark nipples showed through the thin fabric. "Are you paying attention?"She gave a little shake and watched him watch her jiggle. "This is very important. I am unsatisfied with the way this shower works."

"What's the problem, ma'am?" He was playing dirty, hooking his thumbs in the belt, dragging it further down his hips.

"It doesn't get me wet enough."

"There are ten shower heads ma'am. Isn't that enough to get anybody _wet_?"

"Then they are improperly adjusted. There are areas of my body that do not get wet in the shower." This was starting to sound like a lame porn script, but by the way the bulge in _Eddie_'s pants was growing, her silly words were working.

She could tell he was fighting a smile as well. "Well ma'am, I think it would be best if you showed me exactly what part of your body the water isn't reaching. Your satisfaction is very important to me. Why don't you stand in the middle and I'll see what I can do." Edward turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature from outside the shower.

Bella took off her shoes and skirt, and stepped into the water. Her body was only covered by her now wet and completely transparent blouse.

Edward switched something and now the water was coming out in random jets, hitting all over her body. She blocked the spray ineffectively with her hands until he switched the setting again.

"This is the rainforest setting," he told her. "Imagine you're alone in the middle of the jungle."

The water arced across her, tingling where it touched. She spread her arms, her face up to the water.

He smiled wolfishly watching her. "Now this is for when you need a good pounding."

She stared back at him, lifting her hands over her head. "_Eddie_, I can always use a good pounding." This setting was vigorous; strong jets of water worked up and down her body.

She moved her whole body under the spray, turning and shaking her ass at him. She stripped off the drenched blouse. "Eddie, you missed a spot."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"Then you'll need to get into the shower with me."She waved a hand up and down his body. "I think you'd better take off everything you're wearing. So you get the full experience."

"How will I work without my tools?"

She watched as Edward unbuckled the tool belt. The sound of metal clunking to the floor turned her on even more.

"There's only one tool you'll need." She couldn't say it without laughing.

He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, never taking his eyes off her as he tossed it behind him, slid down his jeans and stepped into the shower, completely naked, completely erect. "What's funny about my tool?"

She looked up at him, sprays of warm water hitting the both of them from every direction. "I was trying to be seductive and I think I just ended up being goofy."

"I like goofy, especially when it's naked." Edward glided his hands down her back till he reached her ass, pulling her into his body. "I like anything with you involving naked."

With a quick movement he lifted her, carrying her over to the stone bench, sitting her down and spreading her legs. "Now let me guess which spot isn't getting wet enough."

She leaned back against the bench as his tongue explored her body, lapping at the warm water running down her body, making his hair turn dark. With long stokes he drank the water from where it dripped off her nipple, around and under the slope of each breast, then he chased a trickle as it ran down the valley between her tits, sucking out the water trapped in her navel then moving down, a man on a mission, until he pressed his lips and tongue into her willing, and now, very wet, sex.

In a few moments she was trembling, legs shaking, toes curling as her first orgasm of the night rippled out from her center. _Happy Birthday to me!_

Xxx

"I can't believe September is almost over." Bella checked that Mackayla had a back up sweatshirt for when Mrs. Gordon took them out in the big stroller. "Did Riley get back to you about the closing?"

"I forgot to tell you." Edward was barely into his first cup of coffee; she couldn't blame him for being foggy. "Next Wednesday at one as long as Mrs. Gordon can keep Mack the whole day. It could take a few hours."

"Yes, as long as today works out." Bella wiped Mackayla's face and hands. "Are you going to be a good girl all day for Mrs. Gordon while Mommy and Daddy go to work?"

Mackayla grabbed Bella's engagement ring. She couldn't blame her daughter; it sparkled in the morning light and tended to attract attention.

The week before Bella had gone into NJMC for a few hours to prepare for the big meeting. Jessica accosted her seconds after she walked in.

"Oh. My. God!" Jessica squealed, holding up Bella's left hand. "She landed her a Cullen! Go Bella!"

If there was a soul in the office who didn't know about the engagement before blabbermouth Jessica, they did now. Bella and Edward weren't trying to hide their engagement, but they didn't need the extra publicity. Aro's complaints had subsided; no one wanted to stir him up again.

The rest of the people she knew at the office weren't particularly surprised, and a few told Bella quietly that they were happy for her and especially Edward; Tanya had been very unpopular at NJMC.

Today Bella would be face to face with Aro and Didyme, or at least in the same conference room. All the partners and senior doctors were required to attend the monthly staff meeting. Bella hoped her part would be over quickly and quietly. She didn't enjoy confrontation and based on the snippet of insults she'd overheard at the picnic neither Aro nor Didyme were fans of hers. She would not be sitting next to Edward; since he was in charge of so many non- medical things at NJMC, he ran the meeting and sat at the head of the table. She was hoping Emmett or Rose could save her a seat; she had a feeling she'd need a friend today.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Alert**…only two more chapters after this one, and then some epilogue, future shot, outtake thingies.

-Someone asked why they were only having Tanya's memorial service now: some religions and cultures have a memorial service on the first anniversary of someone's death, which is what is happening here.

-Tequila Sunrise placed six on The Lemonade Stand! Thanks for all the votes! Greeting to all those led here by the 'Stand ladies, I do appreciate all the alerts, favorites, reviews, etc.

This quick update courtesy of my Cousin-beta's birthday! I just made it under the wire. Yeah Cuz! She is not twenty-two, but then, neither am I. She is my lifelong (ok, her lifelong, I am older) and dearest friend, and gamely stepped out of her comfort zone to beta in the brave new world of fanfic. Thank you again for being my cheerleader when I doubted that anyone would want to read my stuff. She was counting hits with me from the first chapter when we were in the double digits, and I had to txt her when it went over 100 then over 1000!

Since it is her birthday, she only beta'd the first part of this, the rest is a surprise, so all mistakes are mine, as usual. Anyone who is redoing a bathroom, feel free to copy the shower, really. I wouldn't mind.


	47. Chapter 39 Crescendo

**Chapter 39 Crescendo**

* * *

Walking to Mrs. Gordon's door with Edward brought back the memory of Bella's first time dropping Mackayla off, when she sat in the car and shared the moment via text and webcam with Edward. She didn't imagine then that they would so quickly become co-parents to her daughter, and in these few months, go from dancing around their sexual chemistry, to becoming this solid, _engaged_, couple. He looked so proud carrying Mackayla, making faces at her as they walked.

Bella let them get ahead of her a little for two reasons; the delightful glimpses of her laughing baby over Edward's shoulder, and his ass in navy suit pants.

Mrs. Gordon was thrilled to see Edward as well. "Mackayla, I see you brought your Daddy." The older woman kissed Edward's cheek. "I've known your Daddy since he was your size."

Mackayla was far more interested in the Churchill twins, who were both hanging onto the rail of the playpen. She pointed her finger down, so Edward set her into the playpen.

"Looks like they'll be walking soon." Bella put her finger on the railing and the little boy twin grabbed it.

"Yes, I'll miss these two. I'll miss them all. I'm thinking of retiring after this batch leaves me."

Edward asked, "What will you do?"

"I'd like to travel more. Some of my friends take a long cruise every year. I want to join them next time."

Looking up only long enough to wave 'bye-bye', Mackayla was busy dumping a pail of plastic blocks when Bella and Edward left hand in hand.

OoOoOo

Edward still had prep work to do for the meeting, and the first call came before they even left Mrs. Gordon's driveway.

Edward put the call through on the Bluetooth so he could drive and talk. "Liam, thanks for calling. I need you to do better on the lease for the additional space in your building. It's been vacant for eighteen months; I know you can cut me a better deal. I can…"

Bella knew Edward's work was important to running the company, but she couldn't get excited about long term leases. The conversation faded into the background as she imagined seeing Didyme and Aro in the conference room, the two of them giving her the cold shoulder like they had at the picnic. Adam and Kevin, the software guys she'd been working with over the phone and online, told her she was only there for backup, in case a specific question was asked regarding her part in the conversion, and that she most likely would only need to listen to their presentation and enjoy lunch.

_Bella, you're getting yourself worked up for nothing_—it wouldn't be the first time someone had given her a dirty look; she just needed to ignore them.

Edward was still negotiating, so she looked around to find some way to distract herself.

Watching his hands on the steering wheel, his long fingers gripping the leather wrapped wheel firmly, Bella remembered the night before and how those fingers had pushed into her body.

It was not strictly necessary to christen the piano since it was one of the few things that would move with them, but Rose had put the piano player idea in her head, and after the success of 'The Plumber,' Bella wanted to try another role play, but with a little more prep. She had all her props ready before Edward put Mackayla to bed; she texted him to meet her in the music room when he was done.

A crystal vase stuffed with singles and a lone hundred dollar bill with a post-it note sat on the lid of the grand piano. Bella lit the candelabras around the room. She laid across the piano lid, dressed in a long red dress and silver heels, leaning on one elbow and one hip, a long strand of pearls between her teeth. She started to giggle, but then remembered how voracious Edward was that time in the shower. He enjoyed these little games as much as she liked setting them up. Rose was right; the planning and anticipation had her humming in a low state of arousal all day. She could hardly wait for Mack to go to sleep.

Edward did a quick look around as he walked into the candlelit music room, still wearing his work shirt but with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up.

"You're late. Your set should have started ten minutes ago." Bella watched his eyes snap to her, making a quick circuit from her head to her toes. Clearing his throat, he sat on the bench.

"My request is in the jar, piano man. Make sure you earn it."

Edward took out the hundred and read the post-it note. Bella swung her legs around and placed one silver clad foot on either end of the keyboard. The dress cascaded open, revealing her bare legs up to her tiny red thong. He started the first request, _'Honky-Tonk Woman_,' while she used two fingers to toy with her lower lips. Playing from memory he stared at her hand and what she was doing, until he couldn't take it anymore and stood so he was eye level with her sex, breathing heavily. He leaned forward—

"Not so fast." Bella scooted back. "Finish my request."

He pounded the keys harder and faster, and Bella edged back to her former position, the vibrations from the instrument and his hungry glare making her burn. He finished with a flourish and raised his hands off the keys, but Bella wagged her finger as she licked her lips. "You can only touch me if you're still playing."

She was proud of herself for making him wait, even though her first instinct was to do whatever he wanted. He began playing a classical piece with heavy bass. His left hand played while his right fingers walked up her leg to her pussy, taking over her actions, rubbing around her opening, dipping his fingers into her for lubricant. Then, just as she was getting cocky at how well she was doing at keeping herself under control, he plunged his fingers into her, pressing his thumb against her clit as he touched deep inside her. He played her like his piano, powerfully and without hesitation, until she soared to an amazing orgasm during which her knee knocked over the tip jar, marking her crescendo with the sound of crystal smashing against the wood floor. But, she didn't care about the mess as she enjoyed the ripples washing over her. Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the big, front stairs. Bella vaguely remembered the 'carry up the stair' thing was supposed to be part of the 'Gone with the Wind' role play, but she wasn't going to stop him.

About two in the morning she'd returned to the music room with her sneakers on and a dustpan and broom in hand. She liked Olga, but she didn't want to explain the mess to anyone.

OoOoOoOo

Parking in Edward's spot, Bella looked up at the building. She'd been here so many times, but never with Edward at her side. Smoothing down the navy knit dress she was wearing, she checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror. Another heads up from Rose; the doctors tended to dress well for this meeting, either because they spent so much of their day in scrubs, or they wanted to one up their peers. So, Bella used a birthday present; the gift certificate to Esme's favorite boutique, and bought a meeting-worthy dress. Edward was still talking, on a third call, and she waited for him to finish.

She touched the door handle, readying herself as he hung up. "Ready to go in?"

Edward looked at her, his eyes shining. "Almost. I need to schedule one more meeting today. Right after the lunch meeting is done."

"Okay."

His eyes were dark as he spoke slowly, in a husky voice. "The meeting is in my office. You and me. Leave your panties in your bag. You're not the only one who has fantasies."

If his aim had been to distract her from the meeting, he'd done a good job. She blushed, hiding her smile as she got out of the car.

OoOoOoOo

Edward's office was the same as the last time Bella had been there; pens lined up like soldiers, papers and files at right angles to one another on his utilitarian desk, all business but for two additions.

One of the days Rose was watching Mackayla, she'd brought her to a patient who was a photographer. For Bella's birthday Rose presented her with six different, adorable, pictures of Mackayla in one frame. A copy of one of the portraits was framed on Edward's desk, and next to it stood a second picture of the three of them, taken by the photographer at the picnic.

Chattering nonstop, Jessica blew into the office. "Mr. Cullen, here's your mail, and Bella, those guys Adam and Kevin are waiting for you in the office three doors down. I'll show you."

Edward touched Bella's arm, stopping her from following for a moment. "I'll see you at the meeting." He kissed her softly.

Jessica was waiting outside the office. "I can't blame you; who in their right mind would want to leave that man alone for a minute! Anyway, aren't you the popular one? All week it's Bella this, Bella that. Aro was asking—"

"What was Aro asking?"

"He wanted to know who had updated all his records. He said you did such a good job that he wanted to send you some flowers or something, but I told him you'd be here today."

Bella didn't like the thought of Aro asking about her; she was sure he didn't want to send her flowers. She didn't have much time to worry about Edward's former father-in-law; Jessica was already opening the door to the office. As she entered, a tall man with dark hair introduced himself as Adam, and a shorter man with brown curly hair introduced himself as Kevin.

They sat around a small circular table, Kevin leaned forward and started talking as Adam sat back and stared. Bella felt his eyes on the side of her face as she politely looked at the man who was speaking. The taller man's arms were crossed, his left hand on top. Bella could detect the paler skin around his left ring finger, the universal sign of a man who took off his wedding ring when it didn't suit his purposes to advertise that he had taken vows with someone else. His continued silence irked her, but she tried to focus on Kevin's words.

After an hour Adam said he needed a cigarette break.

Bella took off to find a cup of coffee. She found Jessica nursing a mug in the break room. "I can't believe that guy has the nerve to show up here."

Bella found a mug, and decided to bite. It looked like Jessica was going to burst waiting to tell her. "What guy, Jess?"

"Adam. That dude from the software company." Jessica crossed her arms.

"What about him?"

"He used to take Tanya out to lunch. You know what I'm saying? OUT. TO. LUNCH."

Bella felt faint. For the last hour she'd been sitting in a room with the guy that was probably the father of Tanya's unborn child. And to think, he probably had information that could stop the Aro's hatred for Edward and give Didyme some closure over the last few hours before her daughter's tragic death. Maybe he could solve the question of whether she'd accidentally or intentionally drove into the ravine to end her life.

That bastard had the nerve to come here. Bella was spitting mad.

She looked up at Jessica, and Jess nodded her head in agreement. "I know, right? Some nerve. And I bet he shakes Edward's hand and acts like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth."

A part of her wanted to seek out Aro and Didyme and tell them, let them confront the man. But what proof did she have? Why would they believe her? Jessica, the gossip queen, knew lots of stuff, but she didn't have any evidence to back up her claims. She stared at Jessica and the mug in her hand. _Adam had been drinking from a water bottle; they could pull DNA from that, right? _Bella grabbed a fresh water bottle and hurried back to the room. Adam was already sitting down, writing some notes, the water bottle in front of him. Quickly Bella reached past him, asking to borrow a pen whilst knocking over his open water bottle.

Adam jumped up from his seat, grabbing his papers. "Shit, this is soaked."

Bella grabbed the bottle from the table, and handed him the unopened one. "I'm so sorry, take mine. I'll get some paper towels."

Edward's door was closed as she hustled by, but Jessica was at her desk. Bella pulled out the bottom draw, and before Jessica could protest, Bella hissed in her ear, "Don't touch what I put in your desk, and don't tell anyone I put it there. Understand?"

Jessica nodded, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Now take some paper towels into that jerk Adam. Tell him I had to take a call. I can't face that, that-"

Jessica finished the sentence for her. "Douchebag."

"Yeah. That's about right."

She wanted to tell Edward, but just as someone left his office, two more people came in. Not everyone knew that Tanya's baby wasn't Edward's child; the Cullen's had made a point of keeping that information close. It wasn't up to her to blurt out the news, but she sure as hell was going to get that bottle analyzed and have the results compared to the tests they'd done on Tanya and her baby. With proof they could subpoena the bastard, and maybe, _maybe_ get some closure on this sad tale.

Bella decided to take refuge in the ladies room. She wasn't afraid of the creep, but being in his presence…ugh, no thank you. She almost didn't notice Rose coming in the other direction.

Rose started saying, "That dress looks great—", but Bella pulled her into the ladies room before she could finish. Bella let go of Rose, looked under the stalls quickly, and then latched the door. "Okay, Bella, this is getting weird."

Bella paced as she ranted. "Rose, what if I told you that the father of Tanya's baby was currently in the office just past Edward's? His name is Adam Klein, he's one of the reps for the software company, and I've been working with him. Jessica said he took Tanya out on many long lunches. Why does a software guy need to take a radiologist to lunch? I took his water bottle; do you know a lab that can check for DNA? Maybe Aro will blame him instead of Edward—"

"You need to take a breath before you hyperventilate." Rose held Bella by the shoulders. "Deep breath. Okay. Of course I know a lab, but they might not get enough of a sample to check. We've got to nail him another way. I'm thinking." Rose looked around the room and then zeroed back on Bella's face. "We get through the meeting. I'll ask him if he has plans for dinner, since my husband is busy; if he's a cheating bastard he'll accept. I'll tell him Tanya mentioned him, act like I knew what was going on."

"Oh, that's good. We need to get you a wire."

"Honey, I'll just set my phone to record. And if that doesn't work, we know his name, where he works. He won't disappear."

Bella felt winded, and leaned against the wall. "Maybe this will convince Aro that Edward had nothing to do with her death."

"I hope so. Now if you don't mind, I was coming in here to pee. Wait for me, and then we can go into the meeting early and get a good seat. And first dibs on lunch."

"This is going to be fun." Rose took Bella by the arm and led her to a seat at the end of the conference table. "This is prime seating. We can see what everyone else is doing during the meeting—always a good time."

Bella felt confused. "They're all professional people; don't they pay attention to what's going on?"

"Silly Bella—no, some pay attention, like Doug Hauser. You'll love him; within the first two minutes that you meet him, he will mention Princeton and how much money he makes as a cardiologist. He watches everything; if the cost of examining gloves goes up twelve cents a box, he'll demand to know why. Divorced twice, no coincidence, and he'll hit on anyone with a vag, just so you know. Most of the doctors come here to talk to colleagues and for the free food."

Caterers were setting up hot dishes on a table to the side of the conference room. Bella asked, "How do you get the vendors to pay for lunch?"

Rose chuckled. "They line up to pay for lunch months in advance. For someone in pharmaceutical or medical sales the chance to present to a room full of doctors gives them sales boners. We could have a spread like this every week. Carlisle and Aro arranged this to keep things under control, but plenty of reps still take docs out to lunch or dinner anyway."

Rose continued to whisper in her ear, giving Bella the gossip on each doctor as they entered. "Now this one, the red head, is gay, but thinks no one knows, so she flirts like crazy with all the male doctors. That one, with the short black hair in the navy pants suit, she's the red head's lover and just makes moony eyes at her while she's flirting." Rose tilted her head towards another woman. "Curly black hair and the long cotton batik dress practices acupuncture and holistic medicine, but I happen to know she got a boob job six months ago."

Bella tried to subtlety check out the woman's boobs; they did seem to defy gravity.

She watched as a short, dark haired man in a gray suit got a cup of coffee; he was also checking out the acupuncturist's boobs. Rose said quietly, "Marc Weinstein; OB/GYN and foot fetishist. He dated Lisa Hsu from accounting; she wears a size five. Every week they were dating he bought her a new pair of heels."

"Rose, I never took you for a gossip."

"It's not gossip if you heard it firsthand."

"Thanks for trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

"It was, but now that the room is filling up I know I'm going to be face to face with—"

"Let the party begin, Emmett is in the house!"

"About time, I told you to be here early." Rose tilted her head up so Emmett could kiss her.

"Sorry, babe, consult ran long. Bellapalooza, glad you saved me a seat." Emmet sat to Bella's right so that she was sandwiched between Rose and him. She realized this was intentional and was grateful for their silent protection.

Rose spoke quietly, "Look Emmie, I may say something you don't like today. I need you to just go along."

Emmett leaned in. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to catch a creep."

"Who? Weinstein the foot fetish guy?"

"No, a real bastard. I'll explain later, just trust me."

"Of course, babe." Emmett sat back, not so subtlety eyeing every male in the room.

Bella's leg started shaking. Rose's hand clamped down on her thigh. "Enough of that."

As the remaining seats started filling, Bella observed that Rose had been right again; except for the hippie acupuncturist, everyone was dressed well in finely made suits, sports coats, dresses or designer ensembles. Even creepy Adam had put his suit jacket back on.

If she wasn't so nervous about Aro and Didyme, on top of trying to catch Adam in a confession, she would have enjoyed watching Edward enter the room. He looked confident and energetic, totally in his element. She noted that she wasn't the only female watching him, which made her twirl her engagement ring around her finger. Why couldn't men have engagement jewelry, like cuff links saying 'I'm Taken'?

Edward stood at the front and addressed the group. "Please help yourself to some lunch and get settled. We'll be starting in five minutes; we have a lot of ground to cover. Jessica will take attendance and start recording our minutes. Once the meeting begins, please silence all cell phones. If we all pay attention the meeting will go faster."

Jessica called out roll; the doctors answered 'here', 'present' or in Emmett's case, 'in da house'. Esme gave her a small wave and Carlisle nodded as they took seats next to each other. The long list of Cullens made her smile. She wasn't sure if she was going to be Bella Cullen or Bella Swan-Cullen. There was something appealing about belonging to the family Cullen.

Everyone on the list was there until they got to Aro. His wife answered, "He won't be in; he's not feeling well."

Bella hadn't noticed Didyme enter and felt a large measure of relief that Aro wouldn't be joining them. The woman sat with only a mug in front of her, looking less full of herself than Bella recalled from the picnic. She felt a sense of relief at Aro's absence. Rose was right; they would be able to get information out of Adam without the cloak and dagger act.

_I need to stop freaking out, everything will be fine_.

OoOoOo

Edward droned on about costs and profits, capital improvements and the progress on the new building. Some of the doctors followed the information on their tablet computers, some followed on paper copies, and some made no pretense of listening and just ate their lunches. Every chair was filled around the long conference table, and there was only one open seat in the second ring of chairs surrounding the table.

Every head looked up as the door to the conference room flew open, banging into the wall. It was Aro, his hair a mess, face unshaven, tie loose and his shirt un-tucked. In a loud voice he said to the group, "Don't let me interrupt." Instead of taking the empty seat, he stood by the door, crossing then re-crossing his arms, his weight shifting from one foot to the other.

Without commenting, Edward finished his report. "We'll continue with the presentation from Adam and Kevin from Patient Solutions Software, unless there are questions about the financial report?"

The picky doctor Rose had mentioned before was stabbing his finger at the screen of his computer and started asking a question when Aro walked to the table and pounded with his fist.

"I have a question. A _financial question_. What did it cost you, Edward, to get rid of your wife, _my daughter_, so that you could have your whore and your bastard live with you?"

Didyme stood. "Aro, this is not the time—"

Aro turned to his wife. "Don't call me that. This is the time. This is the place where it all finishes."

Emmett and several other men stood, but Aro reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, waving it around the room. "You will all SIT. You will all LISTEN to me. Hands where I can see them and no touching any electronic equipment. I am the judge, and you are the jury."

Those standing sat cautiously. Aro put his back against the door, waving the hand with the gun towards Edward. "Edward Cullen, the golden boy. He's good at covering his tracks. I couldn't find much about his affair with that whore over there, but there was one piece of evidence." Someone gasped when he pointed the gun at Bella. "You and Edward shared a plane from Seattle last year. Was that where you plotted my daughter's death? You wanted him for yourself! You got your wish!"

He paced across the room. As he neared Jessica she curled down, trying to hide herself against the table, sobbing. The curly haired doctor put a hand on Jess's back and she quieted. Bella could see that Edward was trying to move each time Aro turned his back. She had no idea what he thought he could do against a madman. Every eye watched their colleague in terror as he swung the gun around, then back at Bella.

"My daughter and my grandson are cold in the ground not even a year and Edward has a new little family already." He screamed, "How nice for you! Tell me, whore, do you know what it's like to lose a child, to lose a daughter?"

Aro leaned in towards Bella, spittle marking his words, beads of sweat on his forehead. "Let me tell you, you'll never be the same. Your life will end that day. What happens after that? You continue breathing, going through the motions of living, but you're never alive again."

His words made something cold clench around Bella's heart. The thought of losing Mackayla was terrifying, but she needed to stay in the moment. Everyone in the room seemed paralyzed, but Bella recognized the pistol in Aro's hand. It was a Sig Sauer 1911 and the safety was on. Even experienced marksmen occasionally forgot to flip the safety, and the way Aro held the gun, she could tell he was a novice. If she could only keep him talking, distract him, someone could knock the gun out of his hand and this would all be over.

Bella stood, and all eyes went to her as she walked slowly between the seats. Rose tried to grab her hand but Bella shook it off. "You're right. Edward and I were on the same plane, I even saw him while waiting for my ride, but we never met until after Tanya was gone. My daughter is half Native American; look at the picture in Edward's office. Her eyes, her hair, all her biological father's." Bella was shaking inside, but she consciously kept her voice calming and steady. "She is the most precious thing in the world to me. I can't imagine your pain."

Edward cut in, trying to draw Aro's attention back to himself.

"The night Tanya left us she told me something. She said I was her backup plan, she loved me as a friend, but that this man, the father of her child, she loved irrationally. But she couldn't live the lie anymore and no house would ever be big enough, no vacation lavish enough, nothing I could buy for her could make up for the feelings he gave her. Tanya suffered trying to be the person you insisted she be; the best doctor, the perfect wife, the doting daughter. She felt like she would disappoint all of us if she ever revealed what she really felt.

I don't know if she killed herself that night. She was a strong person. I'd like to think that even though this asshole didn't know what he was throwing away, she knew her life wasn't over."

Aro seemed more stable, standing still listening to Edward. Bella could see Carlisle nodding slowly, as if encouraging Edward to keep talking.

Bella imagined that Edward hoped by telling Aro the truth that he would be satisfied and put an end to the standoff. She could swear that the red headed doctor was using a phone under the table; she could see tiny movements in the woman's upper arms and hoped no one else detected them.

Edward spoke again, slowly and clearly. "Aro, I can understand you better now. Bella's little girl…biologically I'm not Mackayla's father. But in every way that counts, I'm her daddy. And a daddy would do anything for his little girl. But your little girl would not want you to do this. Don't end your career this way, hurting people," He pointed at Didyme whose silent tears painted her horrified face. "Your wife needs you, what will she do if you go to jail? This can end in this room, right now. Put down the gun."

Aro scoffed, straightening his arm and pointing the gun at Edward's head, "A convenient story, Edward. You THINK you understand me? Tell me; don't you think it's FUNNY we never found this mystery man?" Aro shook his head violently. "You know what happened to my Tanya, but you won't tell me!"

"Stand up, Adam," Bella shouted at the man who cowered in his seat, pale and sweating. "You're the only one who knows what happened the last night Tanya was alive."

Adam slid further down in his seat, trying to get under the table. "No, it wasn't me—"

"You mean that when we check the DNA off the water bottle you were drinking from, it won't match Tanya's baby? Her little boy?"

His partner, Kevin, grabbed Adam by the back of his collar. "I knew you had someone on the side here. Man up and tell the truth, you coward."

"Okay!" Adam sat up a little more. Aro stared at Adam as if he could force the truth from him. "Tanya and I had a thing for a few months. She was fun. When she came to me and told me she was pregnant and that she'd left her husband for me I was shocked. I told her I wasn't going to divorce my wife—I have two kids. I told her to go back to her husband and she hit me. She broke my nose, you can check my records." He looked around the room as if expecting support. "I had to tell my wife I fell."

"Oh my God, you piece of slime! What the fuck did she ever see in you?" Rose's outburst drew everyone's attention for a moment, giving Bella a chance to get closer, but Aro wasn't so easily distracted.

Aro shouted at Adam, "You may have pulled the trigger," and then turned back to Edward, "but you aimed the gun. You weren't enough for her, you weren't man enough! She would never have strayed if you made her happy!"

With Aro's back to her, Bella signed to Edward the letters, S-A-F-E-T-Y O-N. They had practiced signing and singing the alphabet with Mackayla, but she wasn't sure he understood. Edward moved his eyes up and down, not even daring to nod his head and give away information to Aro.

Edward spoke quietly so Aro had to step closer to hear. "I wasn't enough for her. I wish I was. I only wanted her to be happy. She was so beautiful."

Aro sounded choked up, "She was my angel…she was everything good in my life…the best thing."

As Bella edged closer she was shoved out of the way as Emmett ran and tackled Aro, taking him down by the legs. The gun flew out of his hand, sliding under a chair and Bella chased after it, diving under the chair and grabbing the pistol, holding it tightly and pointing it down at the floor. Charlie had told her over the years of the super human strength of desperate people. "Never underestimate a man with nothing to lose," he used to say. She turned back to see Aro on the floor, unbelievably struggling out of Emmett's grip, reaching into his waistband and pulling out a snub nosed revolver and pointing it at Edward.

She watched every fraction of a second of the scene as if out of her own body; a flip of the safety, the muscle memory of the shooting stance, sighting her shot, pulling the trigger. Everything was soundless in the moment after the first gunshot in the room, then the second. Then the noise rushed back in, filtering through her ringing ears. Blood spurted from Aro's shoulder and he howled; the cry of a wounded animal. A woman screamed, pushing past everyone standing around in shock. It was Didyme.

She shrieked at Bella, "You tried to kill him!"

"If I tried to kill him, he'd be dead." Bella stood, shaking. Esme pulled her to the side, away from the chaos as Edward, splattered with blood but whole, picked up the second gun. Emmett was pressing his hands hard against Aro's shoulder.

Aro was screaming nonsense. "This is treason! The guard will have your heads! Assassination is a crime against the state! The Czar, the Czar, Anastasia…" He began to choke, his body convulsing.

Emmett looked around the room. "I think he's having a heart attack. Doug, get over here!"

The cardiologist pulled the AED device from the wall and kneeled by Aro, tearing his shirt open as the defibrillator charged.

The room burst into movement; people trying to get out, a few brave souls on the outside trying to get in. Rosalie stood on Bella's other side, her usual perfect mask gone as she held Bella and Esme. Sounds were still muffled; she could see Edward saying something, He was trying to get to her but the crowd of doctors working on Aro made it impossible. Time stood still as Didyme reached for her husband, her hand coming away covered in his blood.

Someone had managed to call the police; Bella could see uniforms past the people jamming the conference room door.

Bella still held the 1911 in her hands. A police officer appeared beside her. "Miss, I need you to put down the weapon."

Crouching slowly, Bella laid the gun on the carpet. The officer picked it up using a plastic bag, clicking the safety on.

An ambulance must have arrived; EMT's were in the conference room with a gurney. The officer led Bella out into another scene of chaos. Phones were ringing, people were clustered around whispering and crying, the police radio squawked something Bella couldn't make out, her ears still echoing from firing a gun at close range with no ear protection. She recognized the familiar hats as a state trooper spoke to the person closest to the elevator, who then pointed to Bella. The two troopers walked over, the woman asking, "Are you Bella Swan?"

The police officer looked up. "We've got this, it's our jurisdiction. She'll be coming down to the station house to make a statement about the shooting."

"We're not here about a shooting." The trooper turned to Bella. "Do you know the whereabouts of your daughter; Mackayla Swan?"

"What? She's at Mrs. Gordon's…get me a phone, I'll call—"

The trooper held her arm, forcing Bella to focus on what she was saying. "Ma'am, we have reason to believe your daughter was abducted this morning."

* * *

.

**A/N: Next chapter within 48 hours**

**Thanks to Miss Winkles for Beta service and no sugar coating**


End file.
